Naruto: New Born
by GloomySadlyAuthor
Summary: Apa jadinya jika Naruto terlahir kembali namun dirinya masih memiliki ingatan masa lalu saat dia menjadi ninja Konoha? Satu-satunya yang ia inginkan adalah bertemu dan mengikat kembali tali persahabatan dengan teman-temannya dulu, meski mereka tidak lagi mengingatnya./AU/Warning/STRAIGHT! /Newbie here!/Please RnR yaa! :3/chapter 16 the last chap up : 26k !
1. Chapter 1

Konoha, desa daun tersembunyi. Tempat di mana aku lahir, tumbuh dan dewasa. Dari beranda kantor hokage ini, aku bisa melihat seluruh penjuru desa tercintaku. Di ujung desa ini terdapat gunung batu yang berukiran wajah-wajah hokage yang pernah menjabat di desa ini. Dan sekarang di sana juga terukir wajahku. Aku tersenyum memandangnya. Ukiran batu itu merupakan bukti dari terwujudnya cita-cita yang selama ini aku impikan sejak kecil, cita-cita yang terus kuperjuangkan dengan usaha keras dan dukungan dari teman-temanku. Ya, menjadi orang terkuat di desa ini dan diakui oleh seluruh penduduk desa—menjadi hokage desa Konohagakure.

"Naruto, cepatlah! Semua telah menunggu!"

Aku menoleh ke belakang, ke asal suara yang memanggilku. Kulihat Shikamaru berdiri tidak jauh di belakangku dengan memasang wajah malas dan bosan. Huh, sejak di akademi wajahnya itu tidak pernah berubah. Yang membedakan hanyalah janggutnya yang mirip rusa peliharaan klannya itu.

Kuanggukan kepalaku. Dengan mantap dan memasang senyum tercerahku, aku meninggalkan beranda kantor hokage. Aku pun berjalan menuju pintu yang akan membawaku ke aula kantor hokage bersama Shikamaru yang berjalan di sisiku sambil sesekali menguap. Dalam hati aku bertanya-tanya, sebenarnya dia itu niat tidak sih jadi penasehatku?

Saat aku buka pintu itu, dapat kulihat seluruh teman-temanku yang tengah berpesta pora di aula yang sengaja dialih fungsikan sementara menjadi tempat pesta. Aku bisa melihat seluruh anggota rokie 12 di sana, mantan guru-guru kami, para kage dari 5 desa aliansi serta para pendamping mereka, bahkan para tetua desa pun turut hadir walau wajah-wajah mereka agak kesal karena kebisingan yang ada di ruangan ini. Aku semakin melebarkan senyumku melihat mereka semua, orang-orang yang kucintai dan sangat penting dalam hidupku. Merekalah yang membentuk diriku yang sekarang. Tanpa mereka, aku pasti masihlah hanya seolah bocah jinchuuriki yang sering berbuat onar karena kesepian.

"Naruto! Kenapa kau lama sekali?" Seru Kiba saat melihatku. Aku agak sweat drop saat melihat Akamaru, anjing besar peliharaannya, yang ternyata juga diajak masuk ke dalam ruangan ini. Uuhh, semoga saja anjing ini tidak buang air sembarangan.

"Dari mana saja kau?! Ini kan pestamu? Kenapa kau justru malah keluyuran?" Tanya Chouji sambil mengunyah kue-kue manis yang menggunung di piringnya dengan lahap. Kuharap semua orang sudah mendapat makanan sebelum Chouji menghabiskan semua makanan yang ada di pesta ini.

"Hn, lama." Tidak jauh dibelakang Chouji terlihat Sasuke yang wajahnya masih stoic, namun memancarkan aura persahabatan yang hangat. Dasar pelit suara. Apa dia bisa bicara lebih banyak dari itu?

"Naruto! Ayo sini! Kami sudah menunggumu!" Sakura menarik lenganku agak keras dengan tenaga monsternya, membuatku tertarik masuk ke dalam keriuhan pesta ini, hampir terseret-seret. Dia baru melepaskan lenganku saat aku sudah berdiri di samping seorang gadis berambut indigo panjang yang tengah menatapku lembut. Sakura meninggalkanku berdua bersama Hinata sembari mengerling nakal, membuat wajah istriku ini tersipu malu.

"Na-Naruto-kun..." panggilnya lembut, seperti biasa, membuat diriku merasa tenang saat mendengar alunan suaranya.

"Hinata-chan." Aku turut tersenyum lembut padanya. Rasanya seolah waktu berhenti dan tidak lagi terdengar keriuhan pesta di sekitar kami saat kami sedang bertatapan mesra seperti ini. Hanya aku dan Hinata, saling menatap dengan pancaran kehangatan dan kenyamanan yang tidak bisa kujelaskan. Wajah cantik serta bola mata seindah mutiaranya membuatku tidak bisa mengalihkan perhatianku padanya. Dia terlihat seperti bidadari cantik yang diutus dari surga untuk menemani hidupku. Ah, beruntungnya aku yang bodoh ini bisa bersama dengannya.

Brukkk!

Seseorang menabrak punggungku, membuatku sedikit kehilangan keseimbangan dan tersungkur ke arah Hinata yang reflek memelukku untuk menahan tubuhku yang limbung. Aku berusaha menahan punggungnya dengan cara memeluknya. Oh lihat, wajahnya langsung memerah bak udang rebus di ramen yang sering kumakan. Dan aku juga sedikit salah tinggah karena melihat wajah imutnya yang tengah malu itu.

"Hei pasangan kikuk, jangan lupakan kami dong! Kalian pikir di dunia ini hanya ada kalian berdua apa?" Suara teriakan Ino membahana keras sekali, yang langsung disambut gelak tawa dan siulan menggoda dari seluruh orang di ruangan ini. Aku mendengus malu dengan rasa panas yang menjalar hingga telingaku. Aku dapat kulihat wajah Hinata yang semakin merah. Huh, dasar perusak suasana! Padahal jarang-jarang aku bisa romantic seperti tadi!

"Yak semuanya, untuk memperingati pelantikan Naruto sebagai Hokage ketujuh, tak lengkap rasanya jika kita tidak mengabadikan momen ini, bukan?" Terdengar sebuah suara yang diperkeras dengan microphone yang berasal dari atas panggung. Terlihat Rock Lee yang dengan semangat membara mengacung-acungkan jarinya ke udara sambil tangan kananya memegang microphone. Apa dia yang jadi host untuk acara ini? Aku berharap pesta ini tidak akan hancur. "Sekarang lihatlah ke arah barat! Di sana sudah ada kamera yang siap memotret kita. Jangan lupa pasang pose terbaik dan katakan 'cheese'!"

Semua melihat ke arah barat, terlihat seorang fotografer yang telah bersiap mengambil gambar di sudut ruangan yang sudah sengaja ditinggikan untuknya. Tidak lama, semua orang sudah memasang pose terbaiknya. Aku merangkul pundak Hinata, membuat gadis cantik yang kucintai itu agak gelagapan karena tidak siap. Aku hanya tersenyum lebar, lalu menatap ke arah kamera yang sudah difokuskan untuk memfoto seluruh orang di ruangan ini. Sejurus kemudian, terdengar aba-aba sang fotografer itu.

"1...2...3..!"

"Cheeeeessseeeee!"

Dan kilatan blitz kamera itu pun menjadi tanda telah terambilnya foto-foto kami semua. Setelah selesai, semua orang tertawa keras, diliputi kebahagiaan yang meluap-luap.

Puk!

Aku bisa merasakan sebuah tangan menepuk pundakku pelan. Saat menoleh, kulihat Kakashi-sensei, Sakura, Sasuke dan Sai yang tersenyum kepadaku. Kubalas senyuman hangat mereka dengan senyuman terbaikku, senyuman penuh kebahagiaan.

"Selamat ya Naruto, akhirnya impianmu terwujud!" Sakura memelukku sayang, sama seperti pelukan yang pernah diberikannya saat aku berhasil mengalahkan Pein, pelukan hangat yang membuat hatiku juga ikut menghangat. Aku tersenyum, lalu menepuk-nepuk punggung gadis mantan rekan setimku yang memiliki aura secerah musim semi ini.

Bukan hanya Sakura, Kakashi, Sai, dan Sasuke pun memelukku, membuatku agak sesak juga. Namun aku tertawa senang atas sikap mereka ini.

"Naruto, aku sangat-sangat bangga padamu."

"Naruto, kau memang pahlawan sejati."

"Naruto, kaulah satu-satunya kebanggaan Konoha."

"Naruto..."

"Naruto..."

"Naruto..."

"NARUTOOOOOOOO! CEPAT BANGUN!"

Sakura's Lover

present

**Naruto: The New Born**

**(Chapter 1)**

**Rate T **

**Desclaimer Naruto Masashi Kishimoto**

**saya kan cuma pinjem charas Kishi-sama ^^**

**This Story is MINE**

**AU for present, and Canon for past memory**

**Gendre: Friendship, Drama, Humor**

**Warning: OOC, Gaje, Berantakan, EYD, TYPO, NEWBIE**

**Dont Like? Dont Read! ^^**

**Enjoy!**

Aku langsung membelalakan mataku, kaget setengah mati. Dapat kurasakan kupingku terasa begitu panas dan berdenging beberapa saat karena saking kerasnya teriakan yang mampir di gendang telingaku. Bahkan jantungku hampir copot gara-gara lengkingan suara itu. Siapa orang gila dan menyebalkan yang berani-berani mengusik momen terindah dalam hidupku itu?! Padahal aku sedang menikmati hangatnya pelukan teman-temanku yang kucintai. Tapi karena ulah suara keras seseorang yang sukses membangunkanku dari mimpi indahku, semuanya menjadi buyar dan hancur seketika!

"Brangsek! Berani-beraninya kau ganggu momen terindah—"

"Siapa yang kau sebut brengsek itu, Naruto-kun?"

Umpatanku terpotong oleh desisan suara berbahaya, yang langsung sukses membuat badanku berjengkit dan tengkukku meremang. Firasatku mengatakan ada hal berbahaya yang akan terjadi selanjutnya pada tubuh seksiku. Saat aku menoleh dengan gerakan patah-patah pada arah suara desisan itu, dapat kulihat seorang wanita berambut merah panjang sepunggung menatapku marah dengan aura-aura membunuh yang menguar dari seluruh tubuhnya. Aku menelan liurku takut. Kushina, ibuku yang memiliki rambut panjang semerah darah itu berdiri sambil berkacak pinggang di sisi tempat tidurku. Ah.. dia sama sekali tidak berubah, masih sama menakutkannya seperti kenangan yang terakhir kali kulihat saat aku berada dalam dimensi lain yang mempertemukanku dengan ibuku, sebelum aku hampir mati melawan Pein. Pantas saja dia dijuluki red hanabero tomato oleh seluruh teman-temannya waktu masih di akademi. Dia memang terlihat sangat 'merah' saat marah seperti ini!

"E-eeh, Kaa-san... kupikir hantu..."

Ups!

Aku langsung menutup mulut bodohku dengan kedua tanganku. Wajahku pucat pasi. Dasar bodoh! Kenapa harus kata-kata jujur itu yang keluar dari mulutku?! Kalau begini ceritanya aku yakin nyawaku akan langsung berkurang drastis setelah ini.

Glek!

Kutelan ludahku berkali-kali saat melihat ibuku semakin menguarkan aura-aura gelap yang semakin kental. Matanya tajam menatapku,dengan seringai menakutkan yang terukir di wajahnya. Aku bisa melihat efek kibaran angin nakal yang mengembangkan helaian merah darahnya, membuatnya terlihat 10x lebih menyeramkan dari pada sosok aslinya. Aku meneguk ludahku dramatis (lagi ) saat melihat ia berjalan ke arahku sambil melemaskan jari-jari tangannya, membuatku bergidik takut.

"Oh, berani sekali kau mengatai ibumu hantu, Naruto-kun..." suaranya terdengar manis, namun aku bersumpah suara ibuku yang seperti itu lebih menakutkan dari suara tawa kuntilanak di malam jumat kliwon. Uhh, dapat kurasakan bulu kudukku merinding disko.

"Rasakan ini anak nakal!"

"Aarrggghhhhh!" Sebuah pukulan keras mendarat indah di pusat kepalaku. Pelakunya tidak lain adalah wanita barbar yang sudah melahirkanku ke dunia yang kejam ini. Aku bisa merasakan ada 7 bintang yang bertaburan di mataku. Ugghh, efek pukulannya sungguh membuat(nyawa)ku melayang.

Oh, pagi hari yang sungguh sangat-sangat sial bagiku.

.

.

Aku menuruni anak-anak tangga dengan malas menuju lantai dasar sambil menenteng ransel hitamku. Setelah dibangunkan dengan kasar dan dipukul dengan keras, aku langsung menyadari aku telah kembali ke alam nyata. Aku bergegas mandi dan bersiap-siap pergi ke sekolah, karena ibuku yang kasar itu tidak ingin aku terlambat di hari pertamaku menatapi jenjang SMA. Kalau sampai hal itu terjadi, mungkin aku langsung disuruh harakiri di tempat.

Yup, mulai hari ini aku adalah murid SMA di Kurama Senior High School, salah satu SMA terkenal di Kanton. KHS ini merupakan sekolah dengan prestis cukup tinggi. Aku beruntung aku memiliki bakat olah raga yang hebat, sehingga aku bisa masuk ke sekolah ini melalui jalur prestasiku dalam bidang non akademik. Aku tidak perlu mengikuti tes-tes tertulis yang menguras otak itu (dari sejak kehidupan dulu aku memang benci belajar). Hehe, aku memang beruntung!

Saat tiba di lantai satu, aku bisa melihat meja makan yang sudah terisi oleh ayahku yang tengah membaca koran. Dia menurunkan korannya saat mendengar suara langkah kedatanganku, lalu tersenyum lembut padaku yang berjalan menghampiri meja makan. Sosoknya sudah sangat rapi dengan setelan kemeja lengkap dan rambut pirangnya disisir rapi menyamping. Terkadang melihat penampilannya yang seformal ini membuatku geli. Bagaimana tidak, dalam memoriku dulu, ayahku selalu membiarkan rambut pirangnya itu bermodel jabrik panjang, yang kemudian menurun padaku. Tapi mengingat di kehidupan ini dia adalah CEO dari sebuah perusahaan ternama di kota ini, kurasa dia tidak akan pernah membiarkan rambutnya menjadi berantakan, apalagi sampai jabrik.

"Tumben sekali anak Tou-san bangun pagi?" Pertanyaan retoris ayahku itu membuatku bibirku manyun. Aku bisa melihat senyuman geli di wajah ramah ayahku kala melihat ekspresiku ini. Dasar ayah yang aneh. Dikiranya aku badut Ancol apa? #ehh

"Minato-kun, jangan pernah mendukung kebiasaan jelek anak itu." Omel ibuku yang sedang berjalan ke arah meja makan sambil membawa sepanci sup miso. Wajahnya pura-pura sebal, membuat ayahku semakin tertawa geli.

"Jangan marah, Kushina-chan. Aku hanya bercanda." Katanya sembari membantu ibuku membuka tutup panci sup miso itu. Untuk sesaat kedua orang tuaku itu saling menatap dan melemparkan senyum kecil dengan mesra.

Aku memasang wajah datar melihat keromantisan orang tuaku. Ckk, mulai lagi.. Tidak bisakah mereka berhenti bersikap seperti remaja yang sedang kasmaran seperti itu di umur mereka yang bahkan hampir menginjak kepala empat?! Pemandangan romantis bertaburan kerlip bintang itu cukup membuatku muak sekarang. Ayolah, ini kan masih pagi!

"Permisi!" Terdengar sebuah sahutan dan suara pintu depan terbuka, menyadarkan dua sejoli yang bergelar orang tuaku itu sadar dari scene romantis mereka dan menoleh ke pintu depan yang jaraknya hanya 15 meter dari ruang makan ini. Ruang tamu, ruang keluarga, ruang makan, dan dapur memang sengaja tidak disekat, membuat seluruh ruangan dilantai satu ini saling berhubungan (kecuali kamar mandi, tentunya) sehingga dimana pun kau berada bisa langsung melihat ke arah pintu masuk rumah ini. Termasuk kami yang tengah ada di ruang makan. Aku bahkan sengaja menolehkan kepalaku ke belakang demi melihat tamu aneh yang sudah berkunjung ke rumahku pagi-pagi sekali seperti ini.

"Ah, Teme!" Sapaku setengah berteriak penuh semangat saat melihat seorang pemuda bertubuh tinggi dan berwajah datar masuk ke dalam rumahku. Rambut berhelaian ravennya yang khas berbentuk pantat ayam itulah yang membuatku sadar akan sosoknya.

"Ah, ternyata Sasuke-kun ya? Ayo sini, sarapan bersama kami." Tawar ibuku ceria sambil menyunggingkan senyumnya.

"Hn." Gumaman tidak jelas itulah yang terdengar dari mulutnya yang pelit bicara itu sembari menghampiri meja makan. Dia pun duduk di sebelahku, melengkapi kursi di meja ini yang berjumlah 4 buah.

"Bagaimana kabar ayah dan ibumu, Sasuke?" Tanya ayah ramah yang baru saja menerima semangkuk nasi dari ibu.

"Mereka baik." Jawabnya singkat. Dia pun menerima mangkuk nasinya yang diambilkan oleh ibuku. Mendengar jawabannya yang menurutku tidak sopan itu membuatku kesal.

"Huh, mana sopan santunmu, bocah tengik? Kenapa kau tidak bisa bicara lebih spesifik sih?" Kataku sembari mulai menyumpitkan nasi ke dalam mulutku banyak-banyak. Sasuke tidak merespon. Dia dengan kalemnya menyuapkan nasi ke dalam mulut lalu menyeruput kuah sup misonya.

Pletak!

"Adawww!" Ringisku kesakitan saat merakan jitakan maut yang ternyata dilayangkan oleh ibuku. Aku mendelik kesal padanya. "Kaa-san kenapa senang sekali memukulku sih? Ini sudah melanggar hak asasiku! Ini namanya kekerasan dalam rumah tangga!" Protesku tidak terima sembari mengelus-ngelus benjolan di kepalaku. Belum sembuh benjolan pertama yang kuterima saat bangun tidur, aku sudah menerima lagi benjolan yang kedua di tempat yang sama. Ibuku memang benar-benar tidak berperasaan!

"Kau yang tidak sopan, anak bodoh!" Katanya enteng, lalu menyumpitkan nasinya ke mulut seolah-olah tindakannya tadi bukanlah hal besar.

"Ini semua gara-gara kau, Sasuke-teme!" Aku menyeruput sup misoku kasar. "Lagian, buat apa kau datang ke sini pagi-pagi huh? Mengganggu ketenanganku saja!"

"Kau? Tenang? Itu hanya bisa terwujud jika kau sudah jadi mayat." Kata Sasuke datar sembari memakan makanannya. Aku mendelik tajam kepadanya, namun sepertinya dia tidak peduli, membuatku semakin kesal padanya.

"Naruto, apa kau lupa kalau kemarin Sasuke sudah bilang akan menjemputmu untuk berangkat bersama ke Kurama High School?" Ayah berusaha menghentikanku yang akan kembali menyemprot bocah sombong di sebelahku ini yang dengan tak tahu malunya masih bisa menikmati makanannya.

Ah iya, aku jadi teringat, kemarin Sasuke bilang akan menjemputku untuk berangkat bersama ke sekolah kami. Sama sepertiku, Sasuke juga merupakan murid baru di KHS. Dia juga masuk KHS dengan jalur prestasi sepertiku, hanya saja dia memakai jalur akademik (meski aku tidak pernah mengatakannya, aku mengakui Sasuke memang orang jenius, jenius yang menyebalkan tepatnya).

Sasuke adalah sahabatku sejak aku masih berada di dalam perut ibuku (#emang bayi bisa sahabatan thor? -_-). Keluarga Sasuke dan keluargaku memang sudah lama menjalin persahabatan. mereka juga merupakan rekan bisnis yang erat. Kami sering bersama sejak kecil. Kami selalu satu sekolah sejak kami TK hingga sekarang SMA, meski tidak selalu sekelas sih. Sebenarnya kamilah yang meminta kepada orang tua kami untuk bersekolah di sekolah yang sama, termasuk di SMA ini. Ini bertujuan agar kami bisa terus bersama. Eitss, jangan menatap dan mencurigai kami seperti itu-ttebayo! Kami bukan pasangan homo! Hanya saja kami memiliki sebuah rahasia yang hanya kami ketahui berdua yang juga membuat kami perlu untuk saling terhubung. Rahasia besar yang sangat berpengaruh pada kehidupan kami sekarang ini. Hal ini membuat kami tidak bisa berada jauh dari satu sama lain. Hei, hei, sudah kubilang jangan mencurigai kami-ttebayo!

"Gochisousama deshita!" Seru Sasuke setelah menghabiskan makanannya. Dia beranjak dari kursi, bersiap pergi. "Ba-san, terima kasih makanannya. Ji-san, aku pergi berangkat duluan." Sasuke membungkuk hormat, lalu mulai berjalan pergi.

"Hoi, kenapa kau tinggalkan aku?! Tunggu aku, Teme!" Jeritku kesal. Buru-buru kuhabiskan makananku lalu melesat pergi. "Kaa-san, Tou-san, aku berangkat dulu ya!" Aku berlari menyusul Sasuke yang sudah membuka pintu rumahku dan keluar rumah duluan. Dasar bocah brengsek! Katanya berniat menjemputku, tapi malah berangkat duluan! Dasar menyebalkan!

"Sasuke-teme bastard brengsek ! Kau kenapa pergi duluan, ha?! Kau berniat menjemputku tidak sih?" Kataku kesal sembari mengimbangi langkah kakinya yang panjang-panjang.

"Berisik baka dobe! Tidak dulu, tidak sekarang, suara cemprengmu tetap saja menyakiti telingaku!" Ujar Sasuke dingin sambil menatapku tajam.

Aku mendelik kembali padanya, tersinggung."Kau juga tidak berubah! Tetap brengsek dengan sikap sok keren yang menyebalkan itu!" Bentakku kasar tidak mau kalah.

"Ya, dari dulu pun otakmu masih selevel dengan otak udang."

"Apa kau bilang?! Sekali lagi kau katakan, akan kumusnahkan kau dengan rasengan!"

"Hn, sebelumnya akan kubakar kau dulu dalam amaterasu!"

"Akan kulempar kau dalam perut gamakichi dan membiarkanmu dicerna asam lambungnya!"

"Akan kucincang kau dengan kusanagidan kulempar pada Aoda!"

"Dasar Teme brengsek!"

"Dasar Baka dobe!"

Aku berhadapan dengan Sasuke. Kami saling melemparkan death glare mematikan dengan rahang kami sama-sama mengeras. Kami terus mempertahankan pose ini selama beberapa menit, menunggu siapa yang akan bertindak selanjutnya dan bagaimana cara menyerang balik.

"Hufffff..." aku menghembuskan nafasku berat, lelah karena bertengkar dengan konyolnya di tempat umum seperti ini, yang ternyata juga dilakukan oleh Sasuke. Kami saling melempar pandang heran sesaat. Aku melemparkan senyum 3 jariku padanya, geli sendiri karena tindakan kami yang sama itu. Dia pun tersenyum tipis padaku, membuatku tertawa.

"Huh, selalu begini ya Teme... Kita selalu berdebat, setelahnya kita akan mengungkit masa lalu kita itu."

"Hn, kau benar dobe." Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya dariku, menatap tajam pada para pejalan kaki yang kedapatan menjadikan kami pusat perhatian sedari tadi, membuat mereka kelabakan dan langsung kembali ke aktifitas mereka semula.

"Kita selalu mengungkit-ungkit segala hal yang terjadi saat kita masih menjadi ninja di kehidupan kita yang dulu. Jujur, terkadang aku cukup merasa bingung." Aku mengusap kepalaku yang sebenarnya tidak gatal. Aku melihat Sasuke melirik kepadaku sejenak, lalu kembali menghela nafas. Sepertinya dia setuju dengan ucapanku barusan.

"Hn, rasanya baru kemarin aku bergabung bersama dengan penduduk Konoha untuk melawan Madara dan Kaguya. Saat sadar, aku ternyata malah sedang berjalan di tengah hiruk pikuk Tokyo berpenduduk 32 juta jiwa ini." Sasuke menatap keramaian pejalan kaki di sekitar kami dengan pandangan kosong. Aku menatap wajah bagian sampingnya, lalu menunduk. Ya, aku mengerti perasaannya. Karena itu juga yang tengah kualami sekarang. Kami terjebak dalam lingkaran masa lalu kami, dan dipaksa menjalani kehidupan baru dengan suasana yang benar-benar baru pula secara linear.

Apakah kalian bingung dengan apa yang kami bicarakan? Tentu saja kalian bingung. karena itu biarkan aku menjelaskannya pada kalian.

Aku dan Sasuke seharusnya hanyalah dua pemuda biasa. Ya, seharusnya, jika seandainya kami tidak dapat mengingat dengan sempurna kehidupan lampau kami sebelum kami terlahir kembali ke dalam wujud kami yang sekarang.

Jangan mengernyit bingung seperti itu, karena ini sungguhan-ttebayo! Dulu aku dan Sasuke merupakan shinobi di sebuah desa bernama hanya kami, banyak juga shinobi-shinobi lain yang memiliki jurus-jurus hebat dan mematikansering melewati berbagai macam pertarungan. Aku dan Sasuke dulu merupakan sahabat karib sekaligus rival abadi dikarenakan nasib kami yang hamper serupa. Walau sempat berpisah jalan hidup dan melalui banyak pertarungan yang melelahkan, akhirnya tetap saja kami kembali menjadi sahabat. Dan ternyata setelah bereinkarnasi pun kami ditakdirkan kembali bersahabat, tentunya sebagai pemuda biasa yang tidak memiliki cakra dan kekuatan luar biasa lainnya yang dimiliki seorang ninja. Dan anehnya kami berdua malah tetap memiliki ingatan kehidupan lampau kami saat menjadi ninja itu walau sudah terlahir kembali.

Masalahnya adalah kami banyak menemui kenalan-kenalan kami yang juga bereinkarnasi kembali di kehidupan yang sama dengan kami, namun mereka tidak dapat mengingat kehidupan masa lampau mereka. Contohnya saja orang tuaku dan keluarga Sasuke. Walaupun kami sudah berusaha untuk mencoba melupakan kenangan masa lampau kami ini, namun tetap saja kami tidak bisa lepas dari baying-bayang masa lalu kami itu. Kami memang senang karena dapat menemui mereka (kenalan kami) itu lagi, tapi terkadang banyak hal yang membuat kami tidak terbiasa karenanya. Dan tentu saja hal ini cukup merepotkan bagi kami. Karena hanya kami berdua yang ingat segalanya, sementara mereka tidak. Untuk itu kami memilih untuk tetap saling bersama untuk menjaga rahasia ini. Kami mulai berusaha untuk bertemu dengan wujud reinkarnasi teman-teman kami. Dan khusus untukku, aku ingin berteman kembali dengan mereka. Aku yakin kematian tidak akan memutuskan hubungan persahabatanku dengan mereka. Untuk itu aku ingin menemukan mereka kembali walau mungkin hal itu akan memakan waktu sangat-sangat lama.

Untuk beberapa saat keheningan mengisi kami berdua. Tidak ada yang berbicara karena kami larut dalam pikiran kami masing-masing. Hanya terdengar hingar bingar suara laju mobil dan langkah kaki di sekitar kami.

"Hoi Naruto! Sasuke!"

Merasa ada yang memanggil nama kami, kami menoleh ke asal suara. Terlihat sosok laki-laki seumuran kami yang menghampiri kami dengan begitu semangat. Dia berkulit kecoklatan dan berwajah friendly. Rambut coklatnya yang agak panjang dikuncir kebelakang. Baju seragamnya masih terlihat rapi walau dia tengah berlari-lari seperti itu.

"Kebetulan sekali kita bertemu di sini. Ayo kita berangkat bersama ke sekolah baru kita!" Serunya semangat seraya memamerkan senyuman lembut dan bersahabatnya. Ah, melihat raut wajah itu mengingatkanku pada sosok mantan guruku di akademi ninja dulu. Bedanya dia tidak memiliki bekas luka memanjang vertikal di wajahnya sekarang. Tapi raut wajah bersahabat itu masih tetap sama.

"Hai, Iruka. Ayo kita berangkat bersama." Kataku tidak kalah bersemangat. Ya, dia adalah reinkarnasi dari Iruka-sensei, guru kami berdua di akademi ninja yang juga selalu membelaku saat aku masih kecil dulu. Di kehidupan ini, aku merupakan sahabatnya sejak duduk di bangku kelas 1 Chuugakkou. Sama sepertiku, dia juga diterima di SMA yang sama denganku dan Sasuke. Awalnya aku cukup terkejut karena melihat sosok reinkarnasi Iruka-sensei yang berwujud lelaki seumuranku. Tapi aku mencoba terbiasa dan mulai bersahabat denganya. Sasuke yang terkenal kaku dan introvert itu saja merasa cukup senang saat kukenalkan dengan Iruka ini. Tapi terkadang kami—lebih tepatnya aku, sering keceplosan menambahkan 'sensei' pada namanya, yang terkadang membuatnya kebingungan sendiri. Dan tak jarang aku mendapat jitakan keras dari Sasuke setelahnya.

"Tidak terasa ya, kita sekarang sudah menjadi koukousei. Rasanya baru kemarin aku menangis saat mendengar pidato perpisahan yang kau bawakan, Sasuke." Kata Iruka sembari berjalan beriringan dengan kami. Sasuke hanya mengangguk kecil sebagai jawaban, sementara aku tersenyum.

"Kira-kira apa yang akan kita temukan di SMA kita nanti ya?"

Pertanyaan retoris Iruka membuatku berpikir dalam-dalam. Pertanyaan itu mengundang pertanyaan lain di dalam kepalaku. 'Apakah aku akan bertemu reinkarnasi teman-temanku yang lain di SMA yang akan kumasuki ini? Apakah akan ada salah seorang dari mereka yang memiliki ingatan masa lalu seperti yang dimiliki olehku dan Sasuke? Apakah kami nanti akan berteman?' Pertanyaan itu terus memenuhi rongga dalam otakku. Saat kulirik Sasuke, ternyata pemuda bermata hitam itu hanya menunduk dengan wajah datarnya. Aku tidak tahu apa yang dipikirkan olehnya. Tapi aku tidak terlalu memusingkannya. Biarlah dia larut dalam pikirannya sendiri.

Aku menatap ke depan, ke arah gerbang sekolah yang mulai terlihat. Aku sudah tidak sabar memasuki gerbang sekolah itu dan menemui orang-orang baru yang mungkin merupakan teman-temanku di masa lampau. Rasa optimis mulai menyebar ke seluruh tubuhku saat memikirkannya.

"Apapun yang akan kita temui nanti, semoga merupakan hal baik bagi kita-ttebayo!" Seruku penuh semangat, yang membuat dua orang pemuda di samping kanan kiriku mengernyit bingung. Aku hanya membalas tatapan mereka dengan senyum lima jari andalanku.

Ya, semoga saja.

To Be Continue

A/N: Holla minna-san! :D Ketemu lagi sama author super gaje yang bawa fict barunya! XD fict ini terinspirasi dari imajinasi author seandainya Naruto dkk terlahir kembali jadi anak remaja SMA. Fict ini lagi-lagi MC seperti fict sebelumnya ^^

Sebenernya nih fict udah lama banget ngendap di file author tapi author baru bisa publish sekarang karena author bener-bener sibuk bulan-bulan ini sampe bulan depan.. maklum, anak acara (pengangguran banyak acara…) wkwkwkwk makanya untuk fict ini author ga janji bisa cepet-cepet update. Tapi author akan usahakan selalu untuk update cepet kok.. makanya terus dukung author lewat review ya, supaya author makin semangat nulisnya! #kode keras minta direview ini mah :P wkwkwk #DaAkuMahGituOrangnya kalo ada yang mau ngasih kritik, saran, flame, kesan, pesan atau curhat pun boleh kok.. lumayan untuk bikin author bisa memperbaiki kesalahan buat chapter-chapter selanjutnya semua akan diterima dengan tangan terbuka dan dibalas di chap selanjutnya ^^

Okay akhir kata, sampai ketemu di chap depan ya! :D


	2. Chapter 2

**[Naruto's POV]**

"Woa, akhirnya kalian datang! Ayo ke sini!"

Terlihat tiga orang anak lelaki yang berbeda warna dan gaya rambut menyahut ke arahku, Sasuke dan Iruka. Aku tersenyum senang melihat mereka dan tanpa aba-aba langsung berlari ke arah mereka dengan penuh semangat. Dari sudut mataku dapat kulihat Iruka geleng-geleng kepala dan Sasuke yang memasang wajah malas. Aku tidak peduli. Aku tetap berlari menuju ketiga orang pemuda itu yang merupakan reinkarnasian dari teman-temanku di masa lampau.

Sakura's Lover

present

**Naruto: The New Born**

**(Chapter 2)**

**Rate T **

**Desclaimer Naruto Masashi Kishimoto**

**saya kan cuma pinjem charas Kishi-sama ^^**

**This Story is MINE**

**AU for present, and Canon for past memory**

**Gendre: Friendship, Drama, Humor**

**Warning: OOC, Gaje, Berantakan, EYD, TYPO, NEWBIE**

**Dont Like? Dont Read! ^^**

**Enjoy!**

Cowok berambut coklat jabrik dengan headband di kepalanya itu adalah Kiba. Dia memiliki tanda lahir berupa guratan merah pekat berbentuk segitiga di kedua pipinya, sama seperti sosoknya di masa lampau—yang juga langsung kukenali ketika pertama kali melihatnya di Chuugaku. Lalu cowok di sebelahnya yang memakai kaca mata dan sedang memasukan tangannya ke dalam saku celana itu bernama Shino. Awalnya aku tidak menyadari bahwa ia merupakan salah satu teman shinobiku dulu, namun saat aku memergokinya sedang berternak lebah di belakang halaman sekolahku saat duduk di kelas 2 Chuugakkou, membuatku yakin seratus persen kalau dia memanglah wujud reinkarnasi Shino si pengendali serangga itu. Dan cowok berambut putih lurus yang tengah menyeringai hingga menampakan giginya yang semuanya berupa gigi taring itu bernama Suigetsu. Dia merupakan mantan teman setim Sasuke saat masih menjadi nuke-nin alias ninja pelarian dulu. Di kehidupan ini entah kenapa dia malah lebih mudah akrab denganku dari pada dengan Sasuke yang notabene adalah kenalannya dulu.  
Mereka bertiga merupakan reinkarnasi kenalanku dan Sasuke yang kami temukan di SMP kami, selain Iruka tentunya. Kebetulan mereka juga masuk ke SMA yang sama dengan kami.

Aku memang merasa sangat senang apabila bisa berkumpul dengan teman-temanku ini. Rasanya seperti reuni para shinobi. Walaupun mereka sama sekali tidak dapat mengingat kejadian di masa lampau sepertiku dan Sasuke, sih.

"Hei, Naruto, tumben sekali kau tidak kesiangan? Pasti kau baru dibelikan jam weker baru ya oleh orang tuamu?" Ledek Kiba sembari merangkul leherku dengan kasar, membuatku agak tercekik.

"Lepaskan aku, Kiba-Inu! Kau mau membunuhku ya?!" Hardikku kesal pada Kiba yang malah ditimpali dengan senyum kemenangan di wajahnya.

"Sudahlah, Kiba. Lepaskan tanganmu itu dari Naruto. Kau membuatnya mengeluarkan suara berisik." Kata Shino sembari membenarkan kaca mata setengah framenya. Kadang aku suka merasa geli sendiri melihat penampilan Shino yang sekarang. Padahal dia dulu selalu menyembunyikan matanya dibalik kaca mata hitam. Bahkan dulu aku sempat berdebat dengan Sakura dan Hinata bagaimana kira-kira bentuk mata Shino. Dan sekarang aku tahu ternyata bentuk mata Shino cukup tajam dan sipit, hampir-hampir tenggelam dengan kelopak matanya sendiri. Tapi cukup keren kurasa untuknya. Untung saja dia tidak lagi mengenakan kaca mata hitam. Bisa-bisa dia dikira orang buta nantinya.

"Apa katamu?!" Semprotku keras pada Shino. Yang disemprot malah terlihat tidak peduli sama sekali.

"Hei, hei Naruto! Coba pelankan sedikit suaramu itu. Kupingku bisa tuli jika terus menerus mendengar suara cemprengmu itu." Terlihat Suigetsu mengeorek-ngorek telinga kananya dengan ekspresi malas. Aku hanya mendengus sebagai jawaban.

"Hei,hei, kalian jangan buat keributan di depan gerbang sekolah dong... kalian membuat kita jadi pusat perhatian." Iruka mencoba menenangkan kami. Sepertinya dia agak tidak nyaman dengan pandangan orang-orang yang menatap heran gerombolan aneh kami ini.

" Hn, bikin malu." Timpal Sasuke dengan nada dingin yang menyebalkan. Rasanya ingin kujitak kepalanya yang ditumbuhi rambut bokong ayamnya itu.

"Sebaiknya kita bergegas masuk ke dalam sekolah sebelum pintu gerbang ini tertutup dan kita malah tidak bisa masuk sama sekali ke sekolah ini." Sahut Shino yang langsung disetujui kami semua. Kami pun masuk ke dalam gerbang sekolah bersama-sama sambil sesekali mengobrol.

"Kepada para siswa tahun ajaran baru Kurama High School diharap memasuki aula. Karena upacara pembukaan awal ajaran baru akan segera dimulai dalam waktu 10 menit."

Suara pengumuman yang berasal dari speaker memenuhi seluruh gedung sekolah. Kami semua bersama seluruh siswa lainnya berjalan menuju aula yang berada tidak jauh dari loby sekolah. Setibanya di sana, kami langsung menempati kursi yang diperuntukan bagi para siswa kelas X. Aku duduk di sebelah Sasuke kemudian teman-temanku yang lain duduk berurutan di sampingnya.

Suara ribut para siswa yang mengobrol memenuhi seluruh penjuru aula ini. Aku dan teman-teman yang lain pun sama, mengobrol seru mengenai liburan musim dingin yang kami alami. Paling-paling hanya Sasuke saja yang benar-benar duduk tenang sambil memainkan I-phonenya, walau terkadang dia juga ikut menyumbangkan beberapa kalimat dan komentar sinis. Jangan dipikirkan, dia memang sudah menyebalkan sejak dulu.

"Perhatian, semua diharap tenang. Karena upacara penyambutan tahun ajaran baru akan segera dilaksanakan." Suara yang berasal dari microphone di atas panggung sukses membuat seluruh aula hening seketika, termasuk kami yang langsung menghentikan obrolan kami.

Setelah itu, dimulailah acara penyambutan murid baru ini. Dimulai dengan sambutan dari ketua yayasan KHS, kepala sekolah, dan ketua komite sekolah. Selanjutnya dinyanyikanlah hymne KHS oleh paduan suara yang benar-benar cocok dijadikan lagu penghantar tidur dari pada lagu kebangsaan sekolah. Huh, acara ini sungguh membuatku bosan dan mengantuk. Aku dan Kiba sudah menguap sedari tadi. Kenapa banyak sekali yang memberikan kata sambutan sih? Kenapa kami semua tidak langsung dibubarkan saja sehingga kami semua bisa langsung mencari kelas kami masing-masing? Kalau begini ceritanya, lebih baik aku melanjutkan tidurku yang sempat terganggu oleh ibuku tadi pagi.

"...Acara selanjutnya adalah sambutan oleh Koutei Kuruma High School. Kepada Ketua OSIS dipersilahkan maju menuju mimbar."

Aku hampir menuju ke alam mimpi kalau saja Sasuke tidak menjitak kepalaku, membuatku meringis sakit karena lagi-lagi mendapat jitakan ketiga pagi ini. Aku mendelik kesal pada pemuda menyebalkan bermodel rambut bokong ayam itu, yang hanya memasang wajah super datar ke arahku setelah melayangkan jitakannya tadi. Apa-apan sih Sasuke-teme ini? Tidak tahu apa kalau aku sedang tidak ingin diganggu? Benar-benar menyebalkan!

"Lihatlah ke depan." Titahnya sebelum aku berhasil menyemprotnya. Awalnya aku mau marah karena mengira dia hanya mencoba untuk mengalihkan perhatianku, namun aku tetap saja menengok ke arah jarinya yang menunjuk ke depan, lebih tepatnya ke arah panggung.

Aku dapat menangkap sesosok gadis cantik bertubuh tinggi dan berambut coklat panjang sepunggung lebih yang tengah berdiri di atas mimbar. Ekspresi wajahnya begitu datar, 11-12 dengan pemuda di sebelahku. Dia memiliki wajah yang sangat mulus seperti boneka dengan hidung mancung dan bibir tipis serta mata bermanik mutiara yang indah. Dia terlihat lumayan cantik dan berkharisma. Namun justru hal ini membuatku mengernyit bingung. Kenapa Sasuke memintaku untuk melihatnya? Apa istimewanya gadis itu,yang ternyata menjabat sebagai ketua OSIS KHS?

"Hah, jangan bilang kau jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama pada gadis itu, eh Uchiha? Menggelikan!" Ledekku sarkatis padanya. Sejak kapan Si Teme ini bisa jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama pada seorang gadis? Bukannya dia paling cuek dengan makhluk berjenis kelamin perempuan—kecuali ibunya dan salah satu sahabat kami di masa lalu, mengingat dia selalu terlihat jengah dan kesal setiap fans-fans gilanya mengerubutinya bagai lalat. Lalu kenapa si Teme ini tiba-tiba tertarik dengan si Ketua OSIS itu?

Sasuke menatapku rendah sembari geleng-geleng kepala, seolah-olah aku ini adalah makhluk terbodoh di muka bumi. Apa-apaan pandangannya itu? Aku benci sekali jika dia sudah menatapku seperti itu!

"Lihat matanya bodoh! Apa kau belum sadar? Sekali lihat pun aku langsung tahu." Bisiknya tidak sabar.

Aku buru-buru menatap ketua OSIS di depan yang masih sibuk mengoceh entah apa. Ah iya! Bola mata seputih mutiaranya itu langsung mengingatkanku pada klan Hyuuga!

"Sasuke, apa dia adalah Hanabi, adiknya Hinata-chan? Ternyata dia terlahir lebih tua daripada kita ya! Tapi bukannya Hanabi-chan itu rambutnya hitam ya? Apa dia mengecat rambutnya menjadi coklat?" Tanyaku bertubi-tubi pada Sasuke, meminta pendapatnya dengan begitu bersemangat. Aku cukup merasa senang karena bisa menemukan satu lagi wujud dari reinkarnasi temanku di masa lalu. Rasa optimisku melambung tinggi.

Tapi tidak kusangka Sasuke malah mengerutkan keningnya dalam-dalam. Eh? Apa yang salah dengan ucapanku? Kenapa ekspresinya berubah menjadi menyebalkan begitu?

Dengan tidak sabar dan gemas tiada tara, Sasuke menarik sedikit telingaku, mengabaikanku yang sedikit meringis. Sebelum aku sempat protes, dia berbisik pelan dan dalam.

"Itu Hyuuga Neji, baka."

"AAAAPPPPPPPAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA?" Teriakku keras, ralat, SANGAT KERAS, ketika mendengar apa yang baru saja dikatakan oleh Sasuke tadi. Aku tidak bisa mengontrol reaksi tubuhku yang langsung terlonjak hingga berdiri, rahangku yang sudah jatuh sejak aku berteriak keras tadi dan mataku yang melotot lebar-lebar hingga rasanya kedua bola mataku ingin keluar dari lubangnya. Sungguh, aku sangat Shock pemirsa! SANGAT SANGAT SHOCK!

Tidak pernah kusangka sebelumnya, Hyuuga Neji, sang prodigy paling dibanggakan di klan Hyuuga dan merupakan salah satu pria tertampan versi Konoha-Times (emang ada thor? -_-) di masa lampau itu ternyata bereinkarnasi menjadi perempuan! Oh kami-sama! Takdir macam apa ini?

Aku merasa aula ini seketika menjadi hening dan lenggang. Saat melihat sekeliling, mulutku yang sebelumnya terperangah lebar langsung tertutup rapat kembali. Baru kusadari sekarang, ternyata tingkahku barusan telah membuat seluruh perhatian orang-orang di dalam gedung ini tertuju padaku. Teman-temanku yang lain menatapku tidak percaya sambil melayangkan pandangan '_apa-yang-kau-lakukan-baka?_'. Bahkan Sasuke yang terkenal dingin itu pun sampai memijit-mijit pelipisnya sendiri gara-gara reaksiku yang sepertinya terlalu berlebihan.

"Hei kau, cowok berkepala kuning jabrik!" Terdengar lengkingan suara yang berasal dari atas panggung, membuatku kembali menoleh ke sana. Di sana dapat kulihat sang ketua OSIS yang merupakan hasil reinkarnasi dari Hyuuga Neji itu menatapku tajam dari atas mimbar, membuatku meneguk ludah beberapa kali. "Berani sekali kau mengganggu acara sekolah yang khidmat ini?" Pertanyaan retoris itu dilantunkan dengan nada yang sangat berbahaya dan tajam, penuh intimidasi. Lagi-lagi aku meneguk kembali salivaku. Mungkin sebentar lagi perutku sudah kembung akibat terlalu banyak menelan salivaku sendiri. "Cepat duduk kembali di kursimu sebelum kulempar microphone ini ke wajahmu! Jika sekali lagi kau berbuat keributan, dapat kupastikan namamu tidak akan ada lagi di daftar siswa KHS." Ancam Neji—maksudku gadis reinkarnasian Neji itu tajam. Aku seketika langsung menuruti kata-katanya dan duduk manis di kursiku seperti semula sambil salah tingkah. Dapat kulihat Sasuke menahan tawa di sebelahku—terlihat dari bahunya yang sedikit bergetar. Aku melemparkan death glare paling mematikanku padanya. Namun dia malah memasang kembali wajah datarnya dan pura-pura memperhatikan kembali si ketua OSIS yang mulai berbicara lagi di mimbarnya. Sialan dia! Kalau tahu akan begini jadinya, aku lebih baik tidur saja seperti rencana awalku dari pada menurutinya untuk memandang ke arah reinkarnasian Neji itu. Dasar Teme brengsek!  
.

.

.  
.

"Hahahahahahaha! Apa kau lihat ekspresi Naruto saat tadi dimarahi oleh ketua OSIS tadi? Benar-benar lucu sekali! Kapan lagi aku bisa melihat wajahnya yang pucat pasi dan bagaikan orang idiot seperti tadi? Sungguh beruntung aku hari ini." Kiba tidak henti-hentinya tertawa di depanku, bersama Suigetsu. Mereka tidak mempedulikanku yang sudah menatap mereka dengan pandangan membunuhku sedari tadi.

"Berhenti tertawa atau aku akan menghantamkan tasku ini ke kepala bodoh kalian itu!" Desisku tajam. Aku tidak suka karena sedari tadi aku terus-terusan diejek karena kejadian di acara penyambutan tadi pagi. Bukannya berusaha menghiburku, mereka malah semakin mengolok-olokku. Dasar sahabat tidak berguna!

"Kau tidak boleh bilang kepala orang lain bodoh jika kepalamu sendiri lebih bodoh, Naruto." Tukas Suigetsu sambil melempar seringai menyebalkannya. Aku menggeram, huh, dia memang cukup pintar dalam menghina orang.

Aku menatap mereka kesal dan marah. Rasanya aku ingin mengamuk dan membungkam mulut-mulut menyebalkan mereka. Namun aku lebih memilih diam. Rasanya aku sedang tidak mood untuk mengamuk kepada mereka. Mungkin aku lelah. #plak

Aku dan teman-temanku sudah berada dalam kelas kami, kelas 1-3. Kelasku terpisah dengan Sasuke dan Iruka. Sasuke menempati kelas 1-1 yang merupakan kelas unggulan di sekolah ini (yeah, harus kuakui kepintarannya sama sekali tidak berkurang sejak dulu sampai sekarang. Jadi aku sudah tidak kaget saat mendengar dia masuk ke kelas unggulan itu). Iruka dan Shino berada di kelas 1-2. Sementara aku, Kiba, dan Suigetsu menepati kelas 1-3. Walau terpisah, kelas kami masih berdekatan, sehingga kami masih dapat berkumpul bersama di jam istirahat nanti.

Aku mencoba mengamati sekeliling kelasku yang cukup ramai. Tadi aku sudah berkenalan dengan beberapa anak kelas ini yang sepertinya 'tertarik' padaku yang sudah berbuat kekacauan di aula saat upacara penyambutan tadi. Namun sayang, di kelas ini tidak ada seorang pun reinkarnasi orang yang aku kenal kecuali Kiba dan Suigetsu ini. Hal ini membuatku menghela nafas, agak kecewa. Baru satu orang yang aku kenali, yaitu sang ketua OSIS cewek tadi yang merupakan reinkarnasi Neji. Namun aku optimis aku bisa menemukan teman-temanku yang lain di sekolah ini. Mungkin tidak semuanya, namun aku cukup merasa senang jika bisa bertemu dan berteman dengan mereka. Oh, mungkin aku akan memulai dengan meminta maaf dan mencoba mengajak berteman pada si ketua OSIS reinkarnasian Neji itu –yang sialnya lupa kutanyakan namanya pada Sasuke (Kiba dan Suigetsu tidak tahu karena mereka sama sekali tidak memperhatikan acara penyambutan tadi pagi).

"Hei Naruto, kenapa tadi kau bisa berteriak seperti tadi sih? Kulihat tadi Sasuke sempat membisikimu sesuatu. Apa yang dia katakan sampai kau sekaget itu?" Tanya Kiba penasaran.

Aku menegang sesaat karena pertanyaan itu. Tanpa sadar setetes keringat dingin meluncur bebas di pelipisku. Gawat! Apa yang harus aku katakan? Tidak mungkin kan aku bilang aku kaget gara-gara melihat reinkarnasian Neji yang berwujud perempuan? Bisa-bisa aku dianggap sinting dan langsung diseret ke RSJ. Dengan kecepatan penuh, kuputar otakku untuk mencari jawaban logis yang kira-kira dapat diterima oleh dua orang yang sering sekali memiliki rasa penasaran diluar batas ini.

"Ng.. itu, tadi Sasuke bilang kalau salah satu sepupunya kecelakaan. Jadi aku sangat kaget sampai-sampai tanpa sadar berteriak keras." Jelasku agak gugup sambil berusaha menetralkan raut wajahku. Kuharap kedua sahabatku ini tidak menyadari kebohonganku!

"Oh.. begitu.. kupikir hal menarik." Suigetsu menguap sebentar. Syukurlah, sepertinya mereka tidak curiga.

SREGGG!

Terdengar suara pintu kelas yang digeser, membuat seluruh kelas langsung melemparkan pandangannya ke arah pintu masuk. Sejurus kemudian masuklah seorang pria berkemeja masuk ke dalam kelas sembari menenteng sebuah laptop di tangan kirinya. Jantungku terasa berhenti berdetak. Kuamati wajah guru itu yang memancarkan raut wajah malas dan mengantuk dengan rambut bergaya nanas karena dikuncir tinggi-tinggi ke atas. Ya, tidak salah lagi! Itu Nara Shikamaru, salah satu shinobi terhebat di Konoha dan merupan salah satu teman baikku dulu! Dilihat dari penampilannya, dia tidak terlalu banyak berubah. Jika dilihat dari wajahnya yang memiliki rahang tegas itu sepertinya umurnya sekarang sekitar 30 tahunan. Sikapnya pun masihlah sama pemalasnya seperti dulu. Namun saat melihatnya memakai kemeja semi formal seperti itu membuatku agak aneh sendiri. Mungkin aku harus sering terbiasa melihat sosoknya yang seperti ini, secara di kehidupan ini dia merupakan guruku, bukan?

Shikamaru yang sepertinya merupakan wali kelasku sekarang menguap lebar sebelum menatap satu persatu wajah-wajah murid di kelas ini. Mataku tidak bisa lepas untuk memandangi sosoknya.

"Ya , meski merepotkan, aku akan mengatakan selamat datang ke Kurama Senior High School bagi kalian bocah-bocah kelas 1-3. Sebenarnya aku malas memperkenalkan diri pada kaliaan, apalagi sampai harus mengabsen kalian satu persatu. Tapi apa boleh buat, peraturan sekolah tetap harus dijalankan. Jadi, perkenalkan anak-anak baru, namaku Shikamaru Nara. Aku adalah guru matematika merangkap wali kelas kalian saat ini. Beruntung bagi kalian karena hari ini belum ada KBM yang efektif. Jadi kalian sekarang harus memperkenalkan diri kalian masing-masing. Sebutkan nama, alamat dan asal sekolah kalian sebagai simbol formalitas. Setelah itu kalian bebas melakukan apapun yang kalian inginkan. Yak, dimulai dari kau yang duduk paling depan."

Satu persatu murid memperkenalkan diri mereka masing-masing. Namun aku tidak terlalu mempedulikan mereka. Aku terus menerus menatap ke arah Shikamaru yang tanpa malu menguap lebar-lebar. Huh, sikap pemalas dan suka tidurnya itu benar-benar tidak berubah. Bagaimana caranya dia jadi guru sih? Namun aku tidak peduli. Kuharap nanti aku bisa menyapanya dan berteman dengannya, seperti yang kulakukan pada Shino, Kiba, Iruka, dan Suigetsu. Tujuanku mencari wujud reinkarnasi teman-temanku dulu memang untuk membuatku bisa menjadi teman mereka kembali di kehidupan yang kujalani sekarang. Bukankah rasanya begitu bahagia bisa berkumpul dengan teman-teman lamamu kembali walaupun mereka tidak lagi mengingatmu?

Aku jadi tidak sabar untuk memberi tahu Sasuke bahwa aku telah bertemu dengan Shikamaru-yang sekarang menjadi wali kelasku. Aku jadi bertanya-tanya, apakah di kelas Sasuke juga ada reinkarnasi kenalan kami?

Dan sekarang aku benar-benar tidak sabar untuk segera mendengar bel istirahat berbunyi.  
.

.

.

.

**[Sasuke's POV]**

Aku berjalan cepat-cepat menuju kelasku, kelas 1-1. Tidak kuhiraukan tatapan memuja para gadis di sepajang koridor yang kulewati, walau terkadang aku merasa cukup risih dengan tatapan mereka yang menurutku sangat mengganggu itu. Aku paling benci menjadi pusat perhatian seperti ini. Salahkan wajahku yang memang sangat tampan ini yang selalu sukses menarik seluruh perhatian gadis-gadis itu kepadaku. Hei, jangan menatap jijik padaku seperti itu. Karena yang kukatakan tadi memanglah kenyataan.

Saat aku memasuki kelasku, kelas 1-1, aku bersyukur karena keadaan kelas ini jauh lebih tenang dari pada keadaan di luar. Seperti paradoks kelas unggulan pada umumnya, kelas ini berisi orang-orang pintar yang pendiam, introvert, serta apatis yang lebih senang membaca buku dari pada berkenalan dengan teman yang duduk di sebelahnya. Ya, kira-kira setipe denganku. Kelas ini sangat cocok untukku yang suka ketenangan. Setidaknya aku bisa terbebas sejenak dari suara melengking Naruto-dobe yang sering membuat telingaku sakit itu.

Aku berjalan menuju bangku yang berada di pojok paling belakang kelas, satu-satunya tempat kosong. Itu konsekuensi bila kau datang paling akhir. Namun aku tidak terlalu mengambil pusing hal itu. Aku pun duduk tenang sembari memasang headset, mendengarkan musik demi mengisi waktu luang sebelum guru masuk ke dalam kelas ini.

Sekitar 5 menit kemudian masuklah seorang pria yang cukup berumur dengan rambut putihnya. Wajahnya cukup bersahaja dan tampak ramah, tipe-tipe kebapakan. Dia masuk ke dalam kelas dengan tenang dan langsung menyedot atensi seluruh siswa di kelas ini. Dia tersenyum ramah sembari menyapukan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru kelas.

"Minna-sang, ohayou gozaimasu!" Serunya ramah namun tegas.

"Ohayou sensei." Jawab kami serempak, tegas dan tidak mengalun-alun.

"Aku mengucapkan selamat datang di Kurama Senior High School pada kalian. Sungguh suatu kebanggaan tentunya bagi kalian bisa diterima di SMA yang memiliki prestis cukup tinggi ini, apalagi kalian bisa masuk ke dalam kelas unggulan ini. Mulai hari ini, bapak akan menjadi wali kelas kalian untuk satu tahun ke depan. Perkenalkan, nama bapak Hiruzen Sarutobi, guru Sastra Jepang kalian. Kalian boleh memanggilku Hiru-sensei agar lebih akrab. Nah, sekarang, bapak akan mengabsen kalian satu persatu. Untuk setiap nama yang dipanggil diharapkan menyebutkan nama lengkap, asal sekolah, serta alamat kalian."

Aku terpaku untuk sesaat sembari menatap lekat-lekat lelaki tua yang mulai menyebutkan nama-nama siswa ini. Bukan karena tingkahnya yang aneh, namun karena aku baru meyadari satu hal, bahwa guru itu bernama Hiruzen Sarutobi. Itu berarti dia adalah reinkarnasi dari Hokage ketiga! Kenyataan ini membuatku cukup terkejut walau aku berusaha mengontrol wajahku agar terlihat biasa-biasa saja. Yang bisa kulakukan sekarang hanyalah menatap lekat-lekat Hiru-sensei.

"Shimura Sai!"

Deg!

Aku agak terlonjak saat Hiru-sensei menyebut nama yang familiar di telingaku. Aku pun langsung menoleh ke sana ke mari untuk melihat sosok si pemilik nama itu. Di pojok kelas yang berlawanan dengan tempatku duduk, seorang pemuda berambut klimis dengan ekspresi datar mengacungkan tangannya. Kulitnya yang sangat pucat itu langsung membuatku menyadari bahwa pemuda itu merupakan reinkarnasi dari Sai, salah satu anggota tim 7 Kakashi yang dulu mejadi penggantiku saat aku menjadi ninja pelarian. Dan aku baru menyadari bahwa pemuda itu sekelas denganku. Aku memang terlalu cuek sehingga tidak terlalu memperhatikan wajah-wajah penghuni kelas ini, sampai-sampai tidak menyadari ada salah satu dari mereka yang merupakan reinkarnasi kenalanku dulu.

Untuk beberapa saat aku menatap ke arah pemuda berkulit pucat itu. Aku mengira-ngira apa reaksi Naruto jika aku memberi tahunya bahwa Sai menjadi teman sekelasku. Dan saat aku berpikir seperti itu tiba-tiba Sai menoleh ke arahku-sepertinya dia dapat merasakan bahwa aku memperhatikannya. Dia melempar senyum lebar padaku hingga matanya tertutup. Mungkin bagi orang yang baru pertama kali melihatnya pasti akan menganggap itu adalah senyuman ramah, namun bagiku yang pernah tahu masa lampaunya, cukup mengenali bahwa senyum itu merupakan senyum palsu yang seolah meremehkanku. Aku pun buru-buru mengalihkan pandanganku dan kembali menatap ke arah Sarutobi-sensei.

Aku berharap bel tanda istirahat cepat-cepat berbunyi, sehingga aku bisa cepat-cepat pergi menemui Naruto dan memberitahunya mengenai 2 orang yang merupakan wujud dari reinkarnasi kenalan kami. Aku bertanya-tanya, apakah di kelasnya juga ada reinkarnasi dari kenalan kami yang lain? Walau terlihat tidak peduli, sebenarnya aku cukup penasaran juga untuk mencari tahu keberadaan wujud reinkarnasi para kenalan kami dulu. Terutama satu orang yang sampai saat ini belum kuketahui di mana sosoknya. Aku berharap aku bisa bertemu dengannya secepat mungkin. Aku yakin benang takdir masih akan terus mengikat kami. Aku percaya itu, sama seperti Naruto yang percaya dia bisa kembali menjalin persahabatan dengan reinkarnasi rekan-rekan kami yang lain. Tidak peduli selama apapun waktu yang kubutuhkan, aku akan terus mencarinya hingga aku bisa kembali bertemu dengannya, bagaimana pun caranya.

Ya, semoga saja.

To Be Continue

A/N: holla lagi minna-san! :D ketemu lagi sama author yang masih setia bawa fict gajenya… XD gimana nih buat chap duanya? Ada yang kurang? Apa kurang panjang? #ditabok silahkan kasih kesan, saran, kritik, flame, curhat, pertanyaan dll di kotak review.. ^^ segala review akan diterima dan dijawab di chap selanjutnya. :3

Sebenernya Author niatnya pengen muculin Sakura dan Hinata di chap ini… tapi author sadar nanti malah makin panjang lagi nih chap.. jadi author baru akan nampilin hinata dan Sakura di chap 3 beserta kejutan yang tidak mengejutkan! :P #author gaje otomatis mulai chap 3 nanti, pairnya akan ganti jadi NaruHina dan SasuSaku lho.. #promosi hehe

Nah, sekarang waktunya balesin review! :D

**silent reader : **author bukan wancakers kok.. ^^ malah author baru denger tuh istilah wancak dari kamu.. #ketauan ndeso.. :P Cuma author emang suka ngumpulin gambar-gambar meme dan segala hal yang berhubungan dengan naruto especially sasusaku.. XD btw thanks reviewnya! :D

**Muzsuke Abdillah: **hehe thanks pujiannya! Author seneng banget cause kamu dah suka sama fict ini.. ^^ soal NaruHina dan SasuSaku mungkin baru aka nada di chap depan.. author akan berusaha secepatnya mempublish kok.. so silahkan penasaran! XD tapi bener lho author masih pemula, jadi tolong ya koreksi author kalo author punya salah-salah.. hehe btw thanks buat review dan favoritenya ya! :D

Retnoelf (Guest): ini udah lanjut ya.. ^^ thanks buat reviewnya! :D

Oke, akhir kata, makasih ya buat semua yang udah baca, ngefollow, ngefave, dan ngeriview.. ^^

sampai ketemu lagi di chap selanjutnya! :D


	3. Chapter 3

**[Naruto POV]**

Kantin KHS merupakan kantin teramai yang pernah aku lihat seumur masa sekolahku. Aku bergidik melihat orang-orang di sini tanpa rasa malu berteriak memperebutkan makanan. Tidak ada antrian di sini. Semua orang berdesak-desakan, demi mendapat paket makanan pilihan yang mereka inginkan. Aku sampai tertegun melihat kantin yang membludak dengan orang-orang kelaparan itu.

"Kau harus terbiasa melihat hal seperti ini, Naruto. Seluruh makanan di kantin KHS tergolong sangat murah dan enak-enak, tapi persediaannya terbatas. Jadi jangan heran kalau banyak orang yang berebutan seperti ini. Apalagi roti melon dan roti kari, yang merupakan camilan favorit di sini. Kau tidak akan mendapatkannya kalau tidak berebutan." Jelas Aki, salah satu teman sekelasku. Dari wajahnya yang santai itu aku menebak sepertinya dia sudah tahu lebih dulu hal ini sebelumnya.

"Hn, cepatlah beli sesuatu dan mencari tempat duduk." Aku melihat Sasuke mulai masuk ke dalam kerumunan orang kelaparan itu dengan cueknya, menghampiri salah satu stand bento. Kiba, Shino, dan Suigetsu malah sudah menghilang sedari tadi mungkin juga sedang memperebutkan roti melon (mereka paling suka itu).

"Naruto, di situ ada stand penjual ramen! Ayo ke sana!" Iruka berseru, mencoba mengalahkan suara-suara di kantin ini. Mendengar ramen, mataku langsung berbinar. Aku pun langsung bergegas pergi ke stand yang ditunjuk Iruka tadi. Ya, ramen memang merupakan makanan favoritku, tidak pada masa lampau, mau pun di masa ini. Yang paling aku suka dari era modern adalah ramen di masa ini memiliki varian rasa yang banyak sekali. Dan saat aku melihat ramen gurita, tanpa pikir panjang aku pun langsung memesannya.

Dan setelah berkutat dengan kerumunan siswa yang lainnya, aku dan Iruka pun berhasil mendapatkan semangkuk ramen jumbo kami. Aku hampir meneteskan air liurku saat melihat begitu banyak toping dalam ramen ini. Aku dan Iruka pun tergesa menuju ke meja di dekat pintu masuk kantin yang ternyata sudah ditempati oleh Sasuke dan teman-teman kami yang lain.

Bruk!

Seseorang menubruk Iruka dari belakang. Aku dapat melihat tubuh Iruka oleng, juga mangkuk ramen jumbo panas di gengaman kedua tangannya. Iruka berhasil menyeimbangkan tubuhnya, hanya saja, kuah ramennya itu memuncrat ke lenganku yang ada di sebelah Iruka, membuatku spontan berteriak kepanasan.

* * *

Sakura's Lover

present

**Naruto: The New Born**

**(Chapter 3)**

**Rate T**

**Desclaimer Naruto Masashi Kishimoto**

**saya kan cuma pinjem charas Kishi-sama ^^**

**This Story is MINE**

**AU for present, and Canon for past memory**

**Gendre: Friendship, Drama, Humor**

**Warning: OOC (banget! ^^), Gaje, Berantakan, EYD, TYPO, NEWBIE**

**Dont Like? Dont Read! ^^**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Wadaaaww!"

Aku dapat merasakan lenganku melepuh karena kuah ramen yang sangat panas itu menyentuh kulitku. Walau begitu, aku tetap menggenggam erat mangkok ramen jumbo di tanganku, sehingga tidak jatuh. Huh, untung saja! Berterima kasihlah pada kedua tanganku yang menempel mesra pada magkok ramen ini.

Aku dapat melihat Iruka meringis, menatapku dengan raut bersalah karena sudah menumpahkan kuah ramen panas itu ke lenganku. Namun aku tidak terlalu memikirkannya, karena dia kan memang tidak bersalah. Pandanganku kini jatuh pada sesosok lelaki besar yang berdiri di belakang Iruka, yang baru saja menabrak Iruka tadi. Aku mendelik marah pada pemuda berambut orange yang tengah membelakangiku dan Iruka itu.

"Hei kau kepala jeruk! Berhenti!" Teriakku kesal, membuat seluruh manusia di ruangan ini menoleh ke arahku, termasuk si pemuda sombong yang sudah menabrak Iruka tadi. Mataku melotot menatap matanya yang berwarna ungu itu.

"Kau memanggilku, bocah pisang?"

Tuing!

Empat perempatan siku langsung muncul di kepalaku sekaligus. Berani sekali pemuda jabrik berkepala jeruk itu memanggilku kepala pisang?!

"Kurang ajar kau, kepala jeruk! Seharusnya kau minta maaf setelah menabrak temanku! Kau membuat lenganku terciprak kuah ramen, tau!"  
Hardikku sangar.

Pemuda itu hanya menatapku dingin, bahkan terkesan meremehkan. "Wah, wah, berani sekali kau menantangku, kepala pisang. Masih kelas satu saja sudah berani menantang senior."

Sekarang semua orang memperhatikan pertengkaran kami ini. Suara-suara bisikan yang tidak terdengar terlalu jelas olehku bergema di ruangan ini, yang pastinya sedang membicarakanku dengan si kepala jeruk ini.

Si kepala jeruk terdiam, mengamatiku dari atas ke bawah. Namun aku tidak takut padanya sama sekali. Aku memandang tajam padanya, dan sepertinya hal itu membuatnya kesal.

"Apa-apaan pandanganmu itu, hah? Kau menantangku? Baiklah, kita selesaikan sekarang!"

Pemuda berkepala jeruk itu maju, sepertinya berniat mengahajarku. Aku menyerahkan mangkuk ramen jumboku pada Iruka yang sepertinya masih bingung dengan keadaan yang sedang terjadi sekarang ini. Dengan berani, aku berdiri tegak dan menatap matanya garang, sedikit mendongkak karena dia lebih tinggi sedikit dariku. Dulu aku pernah berperang dengan shinobi terkuat, Madara, dan aku tidak takut. Jadi menghadapi bocah tengik sok-sokan seperti dia ini tidak akan pernah membuat nyaliku menciut. Aku yakin aku bisa membuatnya kapok setelah menerima beberapa pukulanku.

"Berhenti, kalian berdua!" Terdengar teriakan nyaring dari belakang punggung si kepala jeruk, membuat kami berdua menoleh ke belakang. Terlihat seorang lelaki berbadan tegap berambut coklat dengan poni belah tengah menghampiri kami dengan memasang wajah penuh peringatan. Di belakang pemuda itu terlihat si ketua OSIS reinkarnasian Neji yang memasang wajah penuh amarah dan beberapa orang lain.

"Apa-apaan ini?" Tanya pemuda berambut coklat itu sambil menatapku dan si kepala jeruk bergantian.

"Kau tanyakan saja pada bocah berkepala pisang ini." Si kepala jeruk memberi isyarat lewat matanya. Aku menggemeletukan gigi, kesal.

"Dia menubruk temanku dan tidak minta maaf!" Aku menunjuk si kepala jeruk. Bisik-bisik mulai terdengar lagi, menggema ke seluruh penjuru kantin.

"Sudah, berhenti kalian berdua!" Si ketua OSIS memandang dingin ke arah kami. "Yahiko, bisakah kau tidak membuat onar sehari saja di sini? Jangan memperpanjang catatan burukmu!" Si kepala jeruk yang ternyata namanya Yahiko itu hanya mendengus malas ke arah reinkarnasian Neji. Sepertinya dia memang berandalan yang sudah terbiasa dimarahi. "Dan kau, jabrik kuning! Jangan mencoba berbuat keributan! Apa kau masih belum puas mencari perhatian di upacara tadi pagi? Sekarang kau kembali berbuat keributan!" Sindir si Ketua OSIS sambil menatapku tajam. Aku hanya diam, bukan karena takut, tapi karena malas memperpanjang masalah.

"Sudahlah, Nene. Sebaiknya kau segera pergi ke ruang guru seperti rencana awalmu. Biar aku saja yang mengurus dua bocah ini." Sahut pemuda berkepala coklat. Ah, ternyata nama si ketua OSIS itu Nene... Nama yang kuno sekali.

"Kau tidak perlu jadi pahlawan kesiangan, Tenshin. Ah, atau aku harus memanggilmu tuan kepala kedisiplinan?"

Pemuda berambut coklat itu menatap tajam pada Yahiko, si kepala jeruk. Mungkin dia tersinggung dengan ucapan Yahiko yang terkesan mengejek itu.

"Ya, sudah tugasku memberantas hama-hama tidak penting sepertimu, Yahiko. Kali ini sepertinya mengistirahatkanmu di rumah selama sebulan bukan hal buruk. Kau pasti capek kan berbuat onar terus? Bagaimana ya reaksi kakakmu nanti jika tahu adik kesayangannya di DO?"

Aku dapat mendengar Yahiko menggeletukan giginya. Aku sendiri hanya terdiam keheranan. Sebenarnya apa sih yang mereka bicarakan?

Suasana hening sesaat. Tidak ada yang berani membuka mulut, bahkan para penonton yang ada di kantin ini pun terdiam. Semua atensi mengarah pada kami, dan Yahiko.

"Hah, membosankan!"

Aku berjengit saat Yahiko tiba-tiba berteriak. Kenapa sih orang ini? Bikin orang jantungan saja!

"Aku malas berurusan dengan manusia-manusia sial seperti kalian! Dan kau, kepala pisang, aku belum selesai denganmu!"  
Yahiko menunjuk hidungku, lalu langsung menyingkir sembari berteriak-teriak kepada para siswa untuk tidak menghalangi jalannya.

"Hah... dasar merepotkan!" Aku menoleh ke arah Tenshin yang tengah mengusap-usap kasar kepalanya.

"Dia memang suka seenaknya." Nene-si jelmaan Neji itu mendengus. Sedetik kemudian, dia menatap tajam ke arahku. "Kepala jabrik, siapa namamu?"

"Aku?" Entah kenapa aku jadi gelagapan ditatap seperti itu. "Naruto Namikaze."

"Namikaze Naruto... akan kuingat namamu... aku merasa kau akan sering berurusan denganku mulai sekarang. Jadi bersiaplah untuk sering-sering masuk ke ruanganku."

Setelah berkata seperti itu, Nene langsung pergi, keluar dari kantin. Dari sudut mataku, aku melihat Tenshin menghela nafas.

"Jangan dipikirkan perkataan Nene itu. Dia memang seperti itu. Tapi bukan berarti kau boleh berbuat seenaknya ya. Jangan jadi pembawa masalah seperti si Yahiko itu. Aku tidak akan menolerirmu lain kali." Tenshin menunjukku dengan tangan kanannya sementara tangan kirinya berkacak pinggang. Gayanya itu rasanya tidak asing, mengingatkanku pada seseorang, tapi aku lupa siapa.

Setelah berkata seperti itu, Tenshin pun pergi diikuti beberapa anak-mungkin anggota OSIS, meninggalkan siswa-siswa yang mulai kembali berbisik-bisik lagi dan membuat kantin kembali ramai.

"Huaa.. tadi itu aksi yang sangat keren sekali!" Entah dari mana, tiba-tiba Aki menyahut ke arahku. Pandangannya berbinar.

"Seharusnya kau tidak perlu melakukan hal seperti it untukku, Naruto..." Iruka menyerahkan mangkuk ramen jumbo guritaku, yang langsung kuterima. "Tapi, terima kasih." Lanjutnya sambil tersenyum.

"Kau itu bodoh atau apa? Lagi-lagi mencari keributan!" Kiba menjitak kepalaku, membuatku mendelik ke arahnya.

"Sudahlah, ayo kita kembali ke meja kita. Jangan sampai kita kehabisan waktu istirahat." Aku bersyukur karena Shino langsung menengahi kami dan menghentikan omelan-omelan teman-temanku. Kami pun berjalan ke arah meja yang masih ditempati Sasuke dan Suigetsu, mereka menatap malas ke arahku.

"Sudah selesai dengan urusanmu, baka?" Suigetsu menguap malas, lalu menggigit roti karinya.

"Cepatlah duduk dan makan." Sasuke menyumpitkan nasi ke dalam mulutnya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kau beruntung sekali , Naruto! Kau ditegur oleh kepala kedisiplinan! Kau memang hebat! Tapi kau harus hati-hati, jangan sampai masuk ke ruang ketua OSIS. Kudengar Nene-senpai akan menyiksa mereka yang masuk ke ruangannya sampai kapok dan trauma! Dan jangan sampai kau berurusan dengan Yahiko-senpai kalau tidak ingin memar-memar." Aki berbicara panjang lebar dengan penuh semangat. Aku mengernyit bingung padanya. Bukan karena dia cerewet-walau itulah kenyataannya, tapi karena entah kenapa dia sangat-sangat tahu mengenai 3 orang tadi.

"Kenapa kau bisa tahu tentang mereka? Kau akrab dengan mereka?" Tanyaku penasaran. Mungkin aku bisa mengorek sedikit informasi darinya mengenai Nene—si reinkarnasian Neji itu.

"Kakakku adalah alumni sekolah ini. Aku sering diajak ke sekolah ini saat masih SMP, jadi aku cukup tahu. Lagipula, Nene-senpai sangat terkenal kok. Dia adalah juara tingkat provinsi aikido. Kalau Tenshin-senpai itu ahli bela diri sejati, hampir segala macam bela diri ia kuasai. Tapi dia juga jago bermain panahan lho. Dia bahkan menjadi juara ke-7 nasional dalam olimpiade panahan SMA. Dia sangat baik, tipe-tipe siswa populer. Julukannya bahkan Tenten (bintang dari surga)."

"Apppaaaaaa!" Aku spontan berteriak, kaget sekaligus takjub. Aku tidak peduli dengan teman-temanku yang menatapku dengan pandangan aneh. Aku malah menatap Sasuke, yang terlihat masih cuek memakan bentonya.

Tenten bukanlah nama yang asing bagiku. Tenten adalah nama yang mengingatkanku pada seorang gadis berambut cepol dua ahli senjata yang dulu sekelompok dengan Neji. Dan di kehidupan ini, ternyata dia bereinkarnasi menjadi LAKI-LAKI! Oh, sepertinya kami-sama sengaja menukar jenis kelamin Tenten dan Neji saat bereinkarnasi. Dan mengetahui kenyataan ini, sukses membuat kepalaku pusing.

"Tidak perlu kaget begitu. Dia memang hebat. Dia dan Nene-senpai adalah teman sejak kecil. Oh ya, kau harus berhati-hati dengan Pein-senpai. Dia sangat ditakuti di sini."

"Pein?!" Aku hampir menjerit lagi. Mendengar nama mantan musuhku itu membuatku sedikit parno.

"Oh kau sudah kenal ya? Ya, Yahiko Pain-senpai memang sangat terkenal sih. Dia bahkan mendapat julukan the fire boy. Rambut orangenya sudah cukup membuat orang-orang bergidik ngeri." Lanjut Aki bersemangat, namun aku malah terperangah.

Jadi... si cowok kepala jeruk tadi itu adalah Pein? Oh kami-sama! Bahkan dia juga bereinkarnasi di masa ini?

Aku terdiam, masih berusaha mencerna fakta yang kembali mampir di kepalaku. Untuk menutupi kegugupanku, aku memakan ramen jumbo guritaku. Sementara teman-temanku yang lain kembali mengobrol seru entah apa, aku tidak terlalu peduli.

"Kaget bertemu shinobi baru, eh? Apa kau akan terus bereaksi seperti itu setiap bertemu shinobi baru?" Sasuke membisikiku, dengan wajah yang datar.

Shinobi adalah kode kami untuk menyebut reinkarnasian rekan-rekan kami yang kami jumpai di masa ini. Seperti sekarang ini.

"Aku spontan. Dan hal itu diluar perkiraanku, Teme.." belaku kesal.

"Semua selalu di luar prediksi kita, Dobe. Dan kau harus terbiasa." Sasuke menatapku untuk sesaat, lalu kembali memakan bentonya.

"Kau tahu, di kelasku, aku juga menemukan Shinobi. Shikamaru, dia menjadi wali kelasku." Kataku bersemangat pada Sasuke. "Itu sungguh mengejutkan."

"Aku juga menemukan 2 shinobi di kelasku."

Aku melotot, memandang Sasuke dengan takjub. Apa katanya tadi? Dua shinobi di kelasnya? Sekaligus?

"Benarkah? Siapa mereka?" Tanyaku antusias. Saking tidak sabarnya, aku sampai tidak terlalu memperhatikan ramenku.

"Hokage ketiga dan Sai."

"AAAAAPPP-HMMMPPPP!" Mulutku sudah dibekap kuat-kuat oleh Sasuke sebelum aku sempat berteriak. Bagaimana tidak kaget? Ternyata hokage ketiga juga bereinkarnasi di jaman ini?! Belum lagi Sai, teman satu tim kami dulu! Sungguh mengejutkan!

"Kenapa kalian?" Suara Suigetsu langsung menyadarkanku kembali dari kekagetanku. Dia terlihat heran ketika melihatku dan Sasuke. Mungkin dia tidak biasa melihat laki-laki membekap mulu laki-laki lain.

Sasuke langsung melepaskan bekapan tangannya pada mulutku."Dia baru akan menjerit gara-gara kuberi tahu boxer pinknya dicuci ibuya kemarin." Jawab Sasuke datar. Aku melotot padanya yang masih cuek. Sejak kapan aku punya boxer pink?

"Ya ampun Naruto, sudah kuduga seleramu memang benar-benar rendahan." Cibir Kiba lalu tertawa keras.

"Aku malu berteman denganmu." Shino malah ikut-ikutan menambahkan.

"Sudahlah, apa salahnya punya boxer pink?" Iruka berusaha membelaku.

"Haha, benar.. yang penting dia bisa menutupi sesuatu kan? Hahahahaha!" Aki tertawa keras sekali.

Aku cemberut. Dan mendelik ke arah Sasuke yang sedang menahan tawanya. Dasar Teme brengsek, tukang fitnah! Ini namanya pembunuhan karakter! Dengan penuh nafsu, aku pun memakan sisa ramen jumboku sampai habis dan menyeruput kuahnya banyak-banyak. Aku memang benar-benar sial hari ini!

"Berarti kita sudah menemukan 6 shinobi hari ini. Jumlah yang cukup banyak dalam kurun waktu yang singkat." Aku menoleh saat Sasuke selesai dengan ucapannya. Ah iya, benar juga! Kalau begini terus aku optimis kami akan bisa menemukan lebih banyak lagi Shinobi.

"Firasatku mengatakan di sekolah ini kita akan bertemu lebih banyak Shinobi lagi, teme! Aku yakin itu!"

"Ya, kau benar, Dobe." Sasuke menatap kosong ke arah keramaian kantin yang agak berkurang."Tapi ingat Naruto," nada suara Sasuke mulai terdengar serius. Tatapannya kini mengarah padaku, tatapan tajam mengintimidasi. "Kita tidak akan mendekati mereka secara langsung seperti saat kita mendekati Iruka, Kiba, Shino dan Suigetsu. Kita akan mendekati mereka secara natural. Jangan berbuat hal bodoh yang terlalu menarik perhatian, atau kita akan dicurigai dan malah dijauhi mereka. Kau mengerti?"

Sasuke semakin menatapku tajam karena aku tidak langsung menjawabnya. Sebenarnya sih aku tidak ingin menurutinya. Aku ingin langsung mengajak berkenalan para shinobi itu dan menjadikan mereka sahabat. Tapi Sasuke benar, kalau aku terlalu sok akrab pun, mereka malah akan merasa risih. Ya dengan terpaksa aku pun mengangguk setuju, walau sebenarnya tidak rela.

"Aku hanya ingin cepat-cepat akrab dengan mereka. Apa itu salah, Teme?" Tanyaku lirih sembari menatap Sasuke serius. Yang diajak bicara hanya menatapku datar lalu menghela nafas.

"Kau harus bersabar Naruto." Sasuke menyenderkan punggungnya ke kursi, namun matanya tertunduk dengan pandangan kosong. "Karena aku pun sedang bersabar untuk mencari tahu keberadaannya."

Aku terdiam, memandang Sasuke lekat. Tanpa perlu Sasuke jelaskan pun aku tahu siapa orang yang dia maksudkan itu. Karena sama sepertinya aku juga sedang menunggu seseorang untuk kutemukan. Namun sayang, kami berdua belum juga menemukan sosok yang kami cari-cari itu.

Mungkin Sasuke benar. Aku memang harus lebih bersabar.

Aku berjalan gontai dengan pandangan tidak fokus menuju ke rumahku yang jaraknya memang tidak terlalu jauh dari KHS. Seharusnya sekarang aku pulang bersama Sasuke, tapi ternyata tadi Sasuke mendapat kabar bahwa keluarga Uchiha memintanya untuk pergi ke hotel Neindan Luxury untuk ikut dalam pembicaraan rencana pertunangan Itachi, kakaknya. Awalnya Sasuke mengajakku, namun aku menolaknya. Bukan karena aku tidak ingin ikut, hanya saja aku masih ingin memikirkan pembicaraan antara kami tadi siang pada jam istirahat, yang cukup membuatku sedikit gelisah.

"Naruto-kun!"

Sebuah suara lembut membuyarkan lamunanku, membuatku berhenti berjalan dan menoleh ke arahnya. Terlihat seorang wanita cantik berambut ikal hitam legam berjalan anggun ke arahku. Bola matanya yang berwarna merah menatapku ramah. Aku pun tersenyum padanya. Dia adalah Kurenai Sarutobi, reinkarnasi dari mantan guruku di akademi. Di kehidupan ini dia merupakan tetanggaku. Ibuku senang sekali mengobrol dengan Kurenai. Aku pun sering mengobrol dengannya. Bisa dibilang kami cukup akrab, apalagi karena dia merupakan salah satu shinobi.

"Konnichiwa, Kurenai-san. Apakah kau habis berbelanja?" Tanyaku saat melihat kantong belanjaan di tangan kirinya.

"Ya, aku baru membeli beberapa es krim. Aku ingin memberi hadiah kecil kepada para murid les pianoku atas penampilan resital piano pertama mereka."

Aku mengangguk-angguk mengerti. Kurenai merupakan salah satu guru di salah satu tempat les piano yang berada di Tokyo. Tidak jarang aku melihat murid-muridnya mengunjungi rumahnya untuk sekedar bermain atau berkonsultasi.

"Bagaimana hari pertamamu di sekolah, Naruto-kun?" Tanya Kurenai.

"Lumayan seru, Kurenai-san. Aku banyak berkenalan dengan teman-teman baru. KBM belum berlangsung, jadi seharian ini kami hanya mengobrol saja dengan teman-teman kami." jelasku antusias yang membuat Kurenai tersenyum geli.

"Seperti biasa, kau selalu bersemangat ya, Naruto-kun." Katanya sembari tersenyum. Wajahnya sangat cantik sekali jika tersenyum seperti itu. Kuakui aku sedikit salah tingkah mendengar pujiannya. "Ah, sepertinya murid-muridku sudah datang." Kurenai menatap ke depan, membuatku mengikuti arah pandangannya.

Terlihat 5 anak kecil yang berdiri di depan rumah Kurenai yang hanya berjarak sekitar 10 meter dari tempat kami sekarang. Dilihat dari postur tubuh mereka, mungkin mereka baru kelas 5-6 SD. Mereka sedang mengobrol seru. Namun hanya 4 orang yang terlihat aktif mengobrol. Seorang anak lagi terlihat berdiri kaku dengan wajahnya yang tersipu-sipu sembari menunduk , mungkin karena malu. Rambut pendeknya yang berwarna indigo itu tertimpa matahari sore, membuat helaiannya terlihat berkilauan.

Eh, rambut berwarna indigo?

Aku tidak bisa berhenti menatap ke arah anak bersurai indigo yang masih menunduk itu. Warna rambutnya mengingatkanku pada seseorang yang sosoknya tidak pernah bisa lepas dari otakku. Aku mulai waswas, menebak-nebak kira-kira seperti apa wajah anak ini. Apakah dia adalah reinkarnasi dari orang yang selama ini kucari?

"Kurenai-sensei!" Terdengar seruan ceria anak-anak itu kala melihat Kurenai yang berjalan mendekati mereka. Bahkan anak pemalu itu yang sebelumnya menunduk langsung mengadahkan kepalanya, menatap kurenai dengan bola mata seputih mutiaranya yang besar.

Deg!

Aku dapat merasakan jantungku berhenti berdetak seketika kala melihat dengan jelas wajah anak itu. Aku terpaku menatap wajah polos anak itu yang masih belum menyadari kehadiranku. Aku tidak mungkin salah mengenali sosoknya. Sosok yang selama ini aku cari-cari keberadaannya dalam kehidupanku sekarang ini.

"Hinata-chan..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

**[Sasuke's POV]**

Aku sampai di Neindan Luxury Hotel 5 menit sebelum waktu yang ditentukan Itachi. Jarak KHS dari hotel ini memang agak jauh, dan karena aku menggunakan bus, aku juga membutuhkan waktu yang tidak sebentar untuk sampai ke sini. Aku harap baka Anikiku itu tidak akan mengomel dan berceramah tentang kedisplinan waktu dan sebagainya saat aku sampai di depannya.

Aku menaiki lift menuju lantai 8 hotel ini. Menuju ke restoran tempat pertemuan keluargaku dan calon tunangan kakakku itu. Dalam lift aku berpikir mengenai pacar kakakku itu, yang baru kali ini dikenalkan Itachi kepada keluarga kami. Selama ini Itachi sangatlah tertutup soal masalah wanita. Jangankan mengenalkan kepada keluargaku, membicarakannya di rumah saja tidak pernah. Kakakku itu memang tipe lelaki kaku yang sangatlah mirip dengan ayahku, dan jangan lupakan soal workaholicnya yang sangat parah itu. Awalnya kupikir dia malah sama sekali tidak tertarik untuk menikah. Tapi semalam saat kami makan malam bersama dengan orang tua kami, dia bilang ingin mengenalkan seorang gadis—pacarnya, dan berniat untuk mengikatnya dalam tali pertunangan. Tentu saja hal ini mengejutkanku, apalagi orang tuaku. Itachi yang lebih suka membaca laporan keuangan Uchiha Corp.—perusahaan yang ia pimpin dari pada mengikuti acara reuni teman-temannya yang sering diselingi gokon (blind date) itu, ternyata mau mengajak seorang gadis bertunangan! Aku sampai speechless. Namun kedua orang tuaku malah sangat senang mendengarnya. Mereka bahkan langsung menyetujui untuk menemui pacar kakakku itu di retoran yang berjarak 20 menit memakai mobil di rumah kami ini tanpa banyak syarat. Benar-benar berlebihan dan menggelikan.

Bunyi denting lift menyadarkanku dari lamunan. Buru-buru aku keluar dan menghampiri restoran yang berjarak 10 meter dari pintu lift. Suasana restoran ini tidak terlalu ramai mengingat jam makan siang sudah lama lewat, sementara makan malam masih beberapa jam lagi. Cukup sempurna untuk mengadakan pertemuan sakral itu dalam keheningan. Dan aku sudah dapat melihat tiga kepala hitam yang telah menempati sebuah meja berkursi enam. Aku pun menghampiri mereka.

"Kau sudah datang, Sasuke-kun." Ibuku langsung menyambutku dengan senyum manisnya ketika melihatku duduk di sebelahnya. Aku pun membalas dengan senyum kembali.

"jadi di mana pacarmu itu, aniki?" tanyaku to the point.

"Bersabarlah, dia bilang mungkin akan terlambat beberapa menit. Dia masih ada urusan di rumah sakit." Jawabnya sambil menyunggingkan senyum.

Aku terdiam. Sejak kapan seorang Uchiha Itachi, yang paling tidak bisa menolerir keterlambatan sedetik pun, bisa memaklumi keterlambatan? Apa karena yang terlambat itu pacarnya? Dan lagi, lihat wajahnya itu. Sekarang tidak lagi kutemukan wajah serius dan kakunya yang menyebalkan itu. Sekarang raut wajahnya terlihat begitu bahagia dan lebih… ceria? Sepertinya pacar baka anikiku itu sangatlah hebat hingga bisa merubahnya sebanyak itu. Aku jadi benar-benar penasaran gadis macam apa yang dapat membuat Itachi begitu tergila-gila seperti itu.

"Pacar yang suka terlambat, eh?" kataku sinis.

"Dia punya alasan mulia untuk terlambat. Dia adalah skilled surgeon paling disegani di negara ini. Butuh waktu lama sekali untuk mengajaknya berkenalan dengan kalian. Belum lagi aku butuh waktu yang sangat lama meyakinkannya untuk menjadi tunanganku. Dan aku sangat bangga karenanya."

Aku mendengus mendengar jawaban aneh kakakku itu, sementara ibuku malah terlihat begitu senang.

"Ayah dengar dia mahasiswa paling cemerlang di universitas Tokyo. Pastilah ia sangat pintar."

"Ya, tentu. Dia meraih summa cumlaudedalam gelar spesialisnya di usia 22 tahun. Dokter termuda di Rumah Sakit Konoha." Itachi terlihat sangat bangga saat mengatakannya. Huh, sepertinya dia amat hebat sekali ya? Seorang dokter muda berbakat yang pintar. Pantas saja orang tuaku terlihat begitu senang, Itachi tidak salah memilih jodoh.

"Siapa namanya, nii-san?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Namanya adalah…."

"Maaf aku terlambat!" terdengar pekikan nyaring seorang gadis tepat di belakangku. Kami semua pun menoleh ke arah suara itu. Di sana, tepat beberapa jengkal dari kursiku, terlihat seorang gadis berdiri dengan nafas terengah-engah, sepertinya sehabis berlari jauh—terbukti dengan keringatnya yang menempel di wajahnya yang putih bersih. Rambut merah mudanya diikat ekor kuda, namun masih meninggalkan beberapa helaian yang jatuh di pipinya yang sedikit bundar. Senyuman di wajahnya menunjukan dia merupakan pribadi yang ramah dan optimis. Dan matanya yang berwarna hijau itu menghantarkan keteduhan bagi siapa saja yang melihatnya.

DEG!

Tidak salah lagi… rambut pink itu, dan mata beriris hijau klorofil itu… tidak salah lagi… dialah orang yang selama ini aku cari-cari keberadaannya. Orang yang tidak pernah lepas dari pikiranku barang sedetik pun.

"Sa-Sakura…"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[Naruto's POV]**

Aku mencengkram keras kepalaku, rasanya ingin meledak. Dengan susah payah aku berusaha mencerna kejadian lima menit sebelumnya. Di depan rumah Kurenai, tetanggaku, aku menemukan Hinata, kekasih dan istriku di masa lampau. Hatiku sangat senang saat melihat kehadirannya, wanita yang selama ini selalu kucari-cari keberadaannya. Namun rasanya aku seperti terhempas dari ketinggian 10.000 kaki ke tanah saat menyadari bahwa Hinata-chan, gadisku itu, bereinkarnasi menjadi seorang anak kecil! Tidak tanggung-tanggung, bahkan umurnya berbeda sekitar 5-6 tahun dariku sekarang! Dan dia masih SD! Kepalaku seperti tertimpa batu seberat 1000 ton saat memikirkan bagaimana caraku untuk mendekatinya. Dia masih sangat kecil sekarang. Dilihat dari sikap pemalunya itu, mungkin akan semakin sulit mendekatinya. Salah sedikit, mungkin dia akan langsung menjauhiku. Dan bodohnya lagi adalah, aku tadi tidak langsung mendekatinya dan mengajaknya berkenalan di depan rumah Kurenai. Aku malah bengong melihatnya masuk ke dalam rumah Kurenai untuk latihan atau apalah. Jangan salahkam aku! Aku masihlah sangat shock! Dan saat sadar aku sudah berada di kamarku, berbaring sembari menatap langit-langit kamarku yang berwarna biru. Samar-samar, kulihat bayangan wajah hinata tercetak jelas di sana. Dia sedang tersenyum lembut kepadaku, seperti dulu. Ah, betapa aku sangat merindukannya. Sangat-sangat merindukannya.

"Bodoh! Apa yang sedang kulakukan di sin?!" bentakku pada diriku sendiri. Seharusnya aku sekarang sedang mengobrol panjang lebar dengan Hinata, bukan berdiam diri seperti orang bodoh begini! Memikirkan kebodohanku membuatku mengusap-usap kasar kepalaku.

Aku pun melompat bangkit dari tempat tidurku. Buru-buru aku keluar dari kamarku. Aku tidak peduli karena aku masih memakai seragam sekolah lengkap dan keluar rumah dengan rambut jabrik berantakan seperti orang gila. Tujuanku sekarang adalah rumah Kurenai. Aku ingin bertemu dengan Hinata, mengobrol dengannya, bercabda, melihat senyumnya yang sudah lama kurindukan, dan apapun! Aku ingin bersamanya! Aku tidak ingin kehilangannya! Tidak peduli meski dia tidak lagi mengingatku!

Saat sampai di depan rumah Kurenai, aku melihat anak-anak SD tadi sudah keluar dari rumah itu dengan ceria, mengabaikan keberadaanku yang sedang ngos-ngosan di depan pagar rumah Kurenai. Mereka langsung pergi berhamburan sambil bercanda. Dan beberapa detik kemudian, keluarlah Hinata yang berjalan sembari menunduk. Dengan tenang, dia berjalan paling belakang. Keempat temannya yang lain berpamitan untuk pulang duluan, sementara Hinata berdiri di dekat tiang listrik, melepas kepergian teman-temannya dengan senyum. Dia pun menunduk lagi. Ini kesempatan! Aku pun berjalan menghampirinya. Mungkin karena mendengar suara langkah kaki, dia mendongkak ke arahku, memperlihatkan bola mata mutiara cantiknya yang besar dan sangat polos. Aku tersenyum lebar padanya. Aku tidak dapat mengungkapkan dengan jelas seberapa besar kebahagiaan dan kelegaanku kala menatapnya, tidak peduli meski dia kebingungan saat melihatku.

"Hinata-chan…" panggilku lirih. Kutatap wajahnya yang manis itu, memandanginya sampai puas.

"Su-sumimasen.. eto.. nii-san wa dare desuka?" tanyanya bingung dan gugup. "kenapa nii-san tahu namaku?"

DEG

Dapat kurasakan jantungku seperti diremuk sebuah tangan kasat mata. Dia… tidak mengenalku ya? Kenapa begitu menyakitkan rasanya? Bukankah seharusnya aku sudah terbiasa saat para shinobi tidak mengingat dan mengenaliku? Tapi kenapa, saat Hinata yang tidak mengenaliku, rasanya begitu menyesakkan?

Aku terdiam, tidak langsung menjawab pertanyaan Hinata itu. Dan hal tersebut membuat wajah cantiknya kebingungan. Aku tidak kunjung menjawabnya. Entah kenapa suaraku serasa tenggelam dengan detak jantungku sendiri. Dan selama 10 menit berikutnya pun aku masih saja diam.

"Hinata-chan…"

Terdengar sebuah suara yang dingin dan datar datang dari belakangku, membuatku dan Hinata menoleh. Terlihat seorang gadis tinggi berambut coklat panjang menghampiri kami dengan gaya anggun namun dingin. Aku terbelalak melihat sosok itu. Itu Nene! Kenapa dia bisa ada di sini? Dan sepertinya, Nene pun agak terkejut melihatku.

"Nene-neechan!" Hinata berteriak riang, membuatku kembali dari kekagetanku. Gadis cantik itu memeluk Nene, sementara Nene tersenyum lembut padanya. Tunggu dulu, jangan katakana bahwa Nene itu.. adalah kakak Hinata?! Oh kami-sama, ada apa lagi ini?

"Kau Namikaze Naruto kan? Kenapa kau bisa ada di sini?" Tanya Nene dingin padaku. Aku terdiam, bingung menjawab.

"Ni-san ini tadi menegurku, nee-chan. Dia bahkan tahu namaku." Adu Hinata pada kakaknya. Aku dapat melihat wajah Nene mengeras. Dia melayangkan pandangan tajam menusuk kepadaku.

"Ada perlu apa kau dengan adikku, Namikaze?"

Aku terdiam. Aku masih bingung untuk mencerna segala hal yang tengah kuhadapi sekarang. Apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang?

"Jangan pernah dekati adikku! Atau kau akan mati!" ancam Nene dengan raut wajah dingin dan pandangan penuh intimidasi. Dia pun langsung pergi sembari menggandeng lengan Hinata, membawanya menjauh. Dan sekarang hanya tinggal aku saja di sini, berdiri sendirian dan membeku. Yang kubisa lakukan sekarang hanyalah berusaha mengumpulkan kesadaranku, lagi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**[Sasuke's POV]**

**"Jadi, ini yang n**amanya Sakura Haruno itu? Ayo duduk! Kau pasti lelah sehabis berlari."

Kata-kata ayahku mengembalikan perhatianku ke keadaan awal. Aku melihat Sakura tersenyum lebar sembari mengangguk lalu mengambil tempat duduk di samping Itachi, juga bersebelahan dengan Ibuku, dan berhadapan denganku, pandanganku tidak bisa lepas dari wajahnya yang cantik itu, wajahnya yang selama ini selalu hadir dalam mimpi-mimpiku. Namun dia sepertinya tidak menyadari keberadaanku sama sekali. Dia terus menatap Itachi dengan senyuman manisnya yang tak kunjung luntur.

"Ayah, Ibu, Sasuke, perkenalkan, dia adalah Sakura Haruno, pacarku." Itachi mulai memperkenalkan Sakura. Dapat kulihat kedua orang tuaku tersenyum. Mungkin hanya akulah yang tidak. Bagaimana aku bisa tersenyum, jika istriku—di masa lampau, ternyata merupakan kekasih kakakku, yang bahkan akan segera bertunangan dengannya?!

"Hai, hajimemashite, watashi wa Sakura Haruno desu. Douzo Yoroshiku onegaishimasu! Salam kenal ba-san, ji-san, dan Sasuke-kun!" Sakura memperkenalkan diri denganbegitu ceria. Dan entah kenapa dadaku seperti ditusuk begitu dalam ketika tahu dia sama sekali tidak mengingatku. Kenapa begini? Padahal aku tidak pernah masalah jika para shinobi tidak mengenali dan mengingatku. Tetapi kenapa saat Sakura yang begitu, hatiku malah sakit?

"Kapan pertama kali kau bertemu dengan Itachi? Dan sudah berapa lama kalian pacaran?" Tanya Ibuku.

"Itachi-kun merupakan senpaiku saat masih kuliah di Tokyo University, ba-san. Soal pacaran... kami baru menjalaninya selama 3 bulan. Aku pun begitu kaget saat Itachi-kun menyatakan cintanya padaku saat di depan gerbang rumah Sakit ketika aku baru akan pulang ke rumah. Benar-benar tidak romantis." Jelasnya penuh semangat sambil cekikikan. Itachi terlihat pura-pura kesal, dapat kutangkap rona merah di wajah kakunya itu.

"Benarkah? Haha, dia memang mirip ayahnya." Ibuku terkekeh.

"Jangan mulai, Mikoto." Ayahku bedeham memperingatkan. Namun ibuku malah makin nyaring tertawa.

Aku tidak bisa mengalihkan perhatianku dari Sakura sekejap pun. Caranya berbicara, tertawa, kesal, cemberut saat digoda,tersipu, dan malu-malu itu, semuanya benar-benar sama persis seperti dulu. Yang berbeda hanyalah wajahnya yang semakin cantik dan usinya yang terpaut 7 tahun dariku. Ya, dia bereinkarnasi duluan, mendahuluiku. Dan dia sama sekali tidak mengenaliku, hanya kakakku lah yang ia kenal. Raut cinta dan penuh pemujaan itu, sekarang ditujukan kepada kakakku, bukan padaku.

"Jadi kapan kalian akan menikah?"

Pertanyaan Ibuku langsung membuyarkan tersentak. Apa katanya? Menikah?

"Kira-kira 6 bulan setelah pertunangan sa—"

"Aku tidak setuju!" tanpa pikir panjang, aku langsung menyuarakan ketidak setujuanku. Semua orang langsung menatapku terkejut. Bahkan Sakura pun menatapku ganjil. Tapi aku tidak peduli. Aku tidak akan pernah rela membiarkan Sakura menikah dengan Itachi. Tidak akan pernah!

"Kenapa Sasuke? Kenapa kau tidak setuju?" Tanya ibuku keheranan.

"Aku tidak setuju, sedikit pun!" tekanku, dingin. Aku menatap lekat-lekat Sakura, yang juga menatapku. Entah apa yang ada di pikirannya sekarang, aku tidak tahu. Yang jelas, aku harus menghalangi pertunangannya dengan kakakku! Bagaimana pun caranya!

Dengan kasar aku berdiri dan berjalan meninggalkan keluargaku, tidak mempedulikan panggilan Ibu dan ayahku di belakang. Aku harus cepat pergi dari sana. Aku takut aku tidak bisa menahan diri untuk memyuarakan hal-hal yang sekarang berkecamuk di kepalaku tentang diriku dan Sakura. Mengatakannya hanya akan membuatku terlihat seperti orang gila. Jadi aku putuskan untuk pergi, menenangkan diriku yang sedang dipenuhi segala macam rasa yang tidak dapat dijabarkan dengan kata-kata. Beban masa laluku itu baru kali ini terasa begitu berat untuk kupikul sendirian.

Aku harus menemui Naruto secepatnya.

**TBC**

* * *

A/N: Yahoo minna-san! Balik lagi nih sama author yang akhirnya bawa updatean cerita gejenya yang makin gaje! XD sebelumnya, author mohon maaf karena updatean chapter 3 rada lama, cause aku bener-bener sibuk kemarin gara-gara lomba.. mungkin updatean chap 4 pun akan sedikit lama cause aku bakalan ada study tour ke luar kota selama 4 hari. Tapi author akan selalu berusaha cepet-cepet update kok. makanya tungguin dengan sabar ya kelanjutan cerita ini! :D jangan lupa review biar author makin semangat! Wkwkwk #kode keras :P

Dan soal chapt 3 ini, author ngasih sedikit konflik buat sasusaku ma naruhina.. author berharap konfliknya ga panjang-panjang deh.. hehe #lho kok? -_- author sadar naru dan sasu di chap ini sangat ooc, dan author akan memperbaikinya di chap depan.. jadi mohon maaf ya sebelumnya.. hehe silahkan tanggapannya, akan author terima dengan tangan terbuka kok.. :D #kode keras lagi wkwkwwk :P

Oke, author bales reviews dulu ya?!

Ryuusuke583 iya ga apa-apa kok.. ^^ maaf ya author lupa ngasih warn kalo fict ini Straight.. hehe maaf bgt! .

**Retnoelf **ini udah lanjut ya! :D semoga suka! ^^

Muzsuke Abdillah wkwkwk.. iya tuh kemarin kurang panjang! :P yang sekarang udah puas belom panjangnya? :p makasih untuk pujiannya.. iya pengen bikin sasuke yang ooc gimana gitu.. tiba-tiba keinget sama sasuke di road to ninja.. hahahah :D semoga kamu juga suka chap ini ya! :D kalo ada yang kurang jangan sungkan kasih tau oke? ^^

**Guest**hehe, iya nih, emang di ceritanya saku sama hina ga punya ingetan masa lalu.. ^^ iya pengennya sih gitu.. tapi harus tunggu di chap depan ya! :D soal Karin… hihihihi.. udah ada bagiannya! XD soal humor, kayaknya author kurang ahli ya, jadi author ganti gendrenya jadi drama.. hehe #ga konsisten nih authornya.. :p

**Rikarika** nggak, ini au kok.. ^^ Cuma masih berhubungan sama canon, cause ingetan naruto sama sasukenya yang canon.. hehe maaf ya aku ga bisa bikin sasuhina, ga punya feel.. hehe tapi makasih dah mau baca fic ini.. dan ini updateannya walau agak telat.. hehehehe

**yu** hehe, makasih pujiannya! :D iya ini author sudah berusaha update kilat, walau akhirnya molor juga..wkwkwk :p iya, tapi di chap ini Cuma secuil sasusaku ma naruhinanya.. pengen bikin konflik makin panjang,, XD nanti ada bagiannya sasusaku.. ^^ yups, yang dipikirin Sasu itu Sakura.. :D makasih supportnya ya! :D

**Guest** haha, ini lanjutannya.. maaf lama, cause author rada sibuk bulan-bulan ini.. ^^ semoga suka ya! :D

Oke, segini dulu buat chap 3! Makasih untuk semua yang udah baca juga untuk segala follow/fave/reviewnya ya! Author sangat senang menerimanya! ^^ sampai ketemu di chap[ depan ya! :D


	4. Chapter 4

**[Naruto's POV]**

"Hei, Naruto! Sampai kapan kau mau bengong di situ?"

Aku menoleh ke suara yang memanggilku dengan keras itu. Kulihat Suigetsu, Kiba, dan Aki menatapku heran, mereka berdiri berjajar di dekat pintu kelas. Aku menengok kanan-kiriku, memandang aneh pada keadaan kelasku yang sepi. Ke mana semua teman-teman sekelasku Seingatku, tadi masih ada seorang guru bahasa inggris yang aku lupa namanya sedang memberikan pengarahan tentang jadwal pelajaran, buku-buku dan hal-hal merepotkan lainnya tentang sekolah ini.? Entah karena alasan apa, semua orang meninggalkan kelas. Sekarang hanya ada aku dan 3 orang siswa yang tengah mengobrol di kelas ini.

"Pelajaranuntuk hari ini sudah selesai sejak tadi, baka! Kau mau kami tinggal apa? Sasuke, Shino, dan Iruka sudah menunggu." Kata Kiba setengah kesal. "Kau memangnya tidak mau melihat-lihat ekskul?"

Ah, aku langsung ingat! Hari ini pelajaran dihentikan 2 jam sebelum waktu istirahat karena ada acara memilih ekskul bagi siswa kelas X di lapangan outdoor sekolah ini. Sekolah ini mengadakan semacam pameran ekskul yang dapat dilihat-lihat oleh anak-anak kelas X untuk memilih ekskul yang akan mereka inginkan sesuai dengan bakat dan minat mereka masing-masing. Semua murid kelas X tentu saja menyambut gembira hal ini, termasuk aku. Bodohnya aku karena sampai melupakan acara penting seperti ini! Dengan buru-buru, aku pun menghampiri ketiga temanku itu yang sudah menatapku dengan pandangan malas.

* * *

Sakura's Lover

present

**Naruto: The New Born**

**(Chapter 4)**

**Rate T**

**Desclaimer Naruto Masashi Kishimoto**

**saya kan cuma pinjem charas Kishi-sama ^^**

**This Story is MINE**

**AU for present, and Canon for past memory**

**Gendre: Friendship, Drama, Humor, Romance lit'l bit ^^**

**Warning: OOC (banget! ^^), Gaje, Berantakan, EYD, TYPO(s), NEWBIE**

**Dont Like? Dont Read! ^^**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Kau ini kenapa sih? Kenapa sejak tadi pagi kau terlihat tidak bersemangat dan melamun terus?" Tanya Kiba penasaran, yang justru membuatku terperanjat. Uhh, kenapa bocah ini jeli sekali sih?

"Ah tidak... Aku hanya merasa sedih karena ibuku tidak membelikan jatah ramenku bulan ini. Dia bilang ramen itu tidak baik untuk pencernaan-ttebayo." Aku tidak bohong. Dua hari yang lalu ibuku memang memarahiku habis-habisan karena aku memakan 6 cup ramen sekaligus. Dia berceramah panjang lebar soal kesehatan dan hal-hal membosankan lainnya, dia juga mengancam tidak akan membelikan persediaan ramenku bulan ini. Tapi aku yakin, itu hanya alasan ibuku saja. Dia hanya tidak rela ramen rumput laut dan shoyu kesukaannya kuhabiskan. Terkadang urusan ramen menjadi hal yang gawat di antaraku dan ibuku. Tidak akan ada aturan pertalian darah saat kami sudah berebutan makan ramen.

"Hah, dasar maniak ramen. Hal kecil begitu saja bisa membuatmu seperti mayat hidup begini ya?" Suigetsu tergelak, diikuti Kiba dan Aki.

Ya, setidaknya alasan itu cukup kuat untuk membuat mereka tidak bertanya lagi. Tidak mungkin kan aku menceritakan permasalahanku sebenarnya pada mereka soal 'istriku di masa lampau bereinkarnasi menjadi anak kecil'? Mana mungkin mereka akan percaya, apalagi mengerti.

"Dari pada itu, aku ingin tahu lebih banyak tentang ekskul olahraga di sekolah ini. Kata tetanggaku yang merupakan alumni KHS, ekskul di sini sangat lengkap ya?" Tanyaku untuk mengalihkan perhatian mereka. Tetangga yang kumaksud adalah Kurenai. Dia merupakan salah satu alumni KHS. Dia jugalah yang menyarankanku masuk ke sekolah ini.

"Ya, ekskul di KHS sangatlah lengkap! Ada 52 ekskul yang terdiri atas beberapa kategori, yaitu kategori olahraga dan bela diri, seni, lingkungan, dan hobi. Kau bisa melihat-lihat demo ekskul itu di lapangan outdoor. Setiap ekskul membuka satu stand kecil. Stand-stand itu sudah dikelompokkan sesuai kategorinya. Kau tinggal mendatanginya dan bertanya apa saja yang ingin kau ketahui pada para pengurus ekskul itu." Jelas Aki panjang lebar. Pemuda berambut kemerahan sesuai namanya itu entah sejak kapan sudah menjadi private guide KHS bagi kami. Dia tahu segala hal tentang sekolah ini, bahkan hal-hal kecil seperti toilet pria mana yang sering mampet, tempat-tempat nongkrong asik saat jam istirahat, atau bagaimana cara agar membuat guru tidak memberikan PR, pun dia bisa tahu. Pribadinya yang ceria dan menyenangkan itu mirip dengan Kiba, namun tentu saja dalam versi lebih cerewet dan suka membantu. Aku senang dia bisa bersahabat dengan kami.

"52 ekskul? Apa aku tak salah dengar?" Kiba terlihat kaget mendengar penuturan Aki, membuat wajahnya terlihat aneh.

"Kau sendiri, mau masuk ekskul apa, Aki?" Tanyaku, mengabaikan Kiba yang masih tercengang.

"Aku ingin masuk klub musik modern. Begini-begini aku jago main gitar lho." Akunya sombong sambil terkekeh. "Kalau kalian?"

"Aku ingin masuk klub sepak bola, tapi aku juga ingin lihat ekskul olahraga lainnya."

"Aku akan masuk klub renang. Kudengar pernah ada yang meraih medali perak di olimpiade nasional dari klub renang KHS. Aku akan mendapatkan medali emas tahun ini." Suigetsu menyeringai. Huh, dasar sombong. Kuakui dia memang jago sekali berenang. Dia memang tidak berbeda dengan dirinya di masa lampau, si tubuh air.

"Hm.. kalau aku mungkin akan masuk klub atletik. Aku sangat percaya diri dengan kecepatan lariku." Ujar Kiba.

Kami pun terus mengobrol hingga berbelok dari koridor kelas X menuju ke arah koridor kelas XI. Untuk sampai ke lapangan olahraga outdoor, kami memang harus melewati koridor kelas XI ini. Dan saat kami berbelok di tikungan, kami melihat Sasuke, Iruka, dan Shino yang sepertinya tengah menunggu kami. Wajah Shino dan Sasuke terlihat ditekuk saat kami menghampiri mereka.

"Lama sekali kalian." Gerutu Shino sembari membenarkan letak frame kacamatanya.

"Maaf deh... Kami harus menyadarkan si baka kiiroi ini dulu dari lamunannya tentang ramen." Jawab Suigetsu. Aku mendelik kesal padanya. Bakat menghinanya itu selalu sukses membuatku naik darah.

"Ayo pergi. Jangan buang-buang waktu." Sasuke berjalan duluan dengan kedua tangannya tenggelam dalam saku celananya. Kami pun kembali berjalan menuju ke lapangan outdoor yang berjarak 50 meter di depan.

"Wah, ramai sekali!" Sahut Iruka kagum ketika melihat ratusan anak kelas X berjalan hilir mudik menuju stand-stand ekskul yang ingin mereka masuki. Lapangan outdoor ini begitu ramai dengan setiap stand yang dihias sedemikian rupa hingga membuat lapangan ini terlihat seperti karnaval. Alunan musik festival yang datangnya entah dari mana itu pun membuat suasana semakin semarak.

"Sebaiknya kita mencari stand yang ingin kita masuki sendiri-sendiri saja. Kita berkumpul lagi di kantin pada jam istirahat. Setuju?" Putus Shino. Kami mengangguk, lalu mulai berpencar menuju ke arah jejeran stand itu, mencari stand yang ingin kami datangi.

Ternyata stand-stand ekskul ini menarik sekali. Setiap stand memajang berbagai ornamen khasnya masing-masing. Khusus klub-klub olahraga, mereka memajang prestasi mereka di dalam stand seperti piagam, medali, dan foto-foto. Setiap stand memberikan formulir pendaftaran anggota klub bagi mereka yang berminat masuk ke dalam klub mereka. Aku sendiri cukup banyak ditawari masuk beberapa klub olahraga. Sepertinya insiden upacara penyambutan dan kepala jeruk kemarin pagi membuatku cukup terkenal. Dan herannya, mereka malah memintaku masuk klub mereka. Terlihat sekali mereka ingin memanfaatkanku untuk mempromosikan klub mereka itu. Huh enak saja, wajah gantengku ini lebih cocok jadi cover boy daripada maskot mereka. #narsis

Sudah kuputuskan aku masuk ke dalam klub sepak bola. Sepak bola adalah olahraga yang paling kusukai di antara olahraga lainnya, meski aku juga tak kalah jago dalam bermain basket , voli dan kasti.

Setelah mengisi formulir pendaftaran, aku pun memutuskan untuk berkeliling stand-stand lainnya. Aku berharap bisa bertemu beberapa shinobi. Tidak ada salahnya kan untuk berharap?

Saat aku sedang berjalan di jajaran stand seni, tiba-tiba aku terpaku. Di sana, di stand seni rupa, kulihat seorang lelaki berkulit sangat pucat dan berambut hitam klimis. Tak salah lagi, orang itu adalah Sai! Dia sepertinya sedang mengamati hasil karya yang dipajang dalam stand seni rupa. Tanpa pikir panjang, aku pun berjalan menghampirinya. Biarlah aku sedikit menebar modus untuk menyapanya. Semoga dia bisa menjadi temanku.

Bruk!

Tanpa sadar, aku menabrak seseorang. Sial! Gara-gara terburu-buru, aku jadi tidak memperhatikan jalan! Ternyata aku menabraknya dengan cukup keras, sampai membuatnya oleng. Untung saja aku berhasil memegang lengan atasnya sehingga mencegahnya untuk tersungkur ke tanah.

"Maaf, aku terburu-buru. Apa kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanyaku khawatir. Aku agak merasa tidak enak juga. Yang kutabrak ini adalah seorang lelaki bersurai pirang pendek yang modis. Aku tidak dapat melihat wajahnya karena dia masih menunduk. Tapi sedetik kemudian, dia mendongkak, membuatku kaget. Huh, kenapa dia tiba-tiba mengangkat kepalanya sih? Bikin orang kaget saja! Tapi yang membuatku heran, dia juga tampak kaget ketika melihatku. Matanya yang berwarna ungu melotot padaku, seolah-olah dia baru saja melihat hantu.

"Kau..."

Aku mengernyit. Apa aku mengenali pemuda ini? Seingatku, aku tidak punya kenalan Shinobi berwajah seperti ini. Aku tidak memiliki kenalan shinobi berambut pirang, kecuali Ino dan Temari. Lalu siapa cowok ini? Atau jangan-jangan, dia merupakan Shinobi yang juga memiliki ingatan masa lalu sepertiku dan Sasuke? Jantungku tiba-tiba berdetak sangat keras kala memikirkannya. Rasanya sekujur tubuhku diliputi euphoria yang meledak-ledak.

"Apa aku mengenalmu?" Tanyaku, meyakinkan. Kalau dia adalah salah satu shinobi yang memiliki ingatan masa lampau sepertiku, aku akan langsung memeluknya dan menjadikannya saudaraku! Setidaknya aku jadi tidak perlu terlalu sering menempel pada si Teme.

"Tidak. Aku tidak mengenalmu."

Aku melemas kala mendengar jawaban darinya. Aku kecewa. Kupikir dia sama sepertiku. Atau minimal dia merupakan salah satu shinobi. Nyatanya...

"Ikut aku!"

Eh?

Tanpa dapat kucerna sebelumnya, pemuda berambut pirang ini malah langsung menarikku membelah kerumunan, keluar dari lapangan outdoor. Meski tubuhnya kurus, ternyata tenaganya kuat juga. Dia menyeretku hingga melewati koridor kelas XI.

"Hei, mau apa kau?!"

Cowok ini tidak menghiraukan pertanyaanku. Dia malah semakin cepat menyeretku.

Saat aku menoleh ke arah lapangan, mataku langsung menangkap sosok Sasuke yang tengah memegang selembaran. Dia juga melihatku, dan sepertinya dia menyadari keadaan gawatku yang tengah diculik si cowok pirang ini. Dia langsung buru-buru mengejar langkahku dan cowok rambut pirang yang menarikku ini.

Ckkkiitttt...!

Sepatu kets Sasuke berdecit nyaring ketika dia berhenti tepat di hadapan si cowok pirang yang menyeretku, menghalanginya. Si cowok pirang terlihat kesal, namun sedetik kemudian, tiba-tiba dia malah memekik nyaring sekali saat melihat sosok Sasuke. Matanya membulat, sama seperti ketika dia melihatku.

"Kau juga!" Dia menunjuk Sasuke dengan tangannya yang bebas, membuatku dan Sasuke kebingungan. Apa maksud cowok ini sih? Siapa dia sebenarnya?

"Kau juga ikut aku!"

Dan tanpa aba-aba, Sasuke juga sudah ikut diseret paksa olehnya. Sasuke berontak, hingga genggaman tanganmya dapat terlepas dari cengkraman si cowok pirang itu.

"Apa-apaan kau?" Cecar Sasuke kesal. Kedua alisnya berpaut, menunjukan kekesalannya sudah sampai di ujung.

"Aku hanya ingin kalian ikut denganku." Kata si cowok pirang itu dengan polosnya, seolah tak berdosa. Dia melepaskan cengkramannya pada tanganku juga.

"Kau seharusnya menjelaskan alasannya dulu sebelum membawa kami! Bukan malah asal menyeret kami seperti itu!" Ujarku kesal.

"Ah, maaf, aku lupa... hahahaha.." dia menggaruk belakang kepalanya. "Habis aku senang sekali sih melihat kalian. Jarang sekali yang punya aura biru kehijauan seperti kalian."

Aku mengernyit, begitu pun Sasuke. Apa maksud anak ini?

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Sasuke dingin.

"Asal kalian tahu saja ya, setiap orang memiliki warna auranya masing-masing, tergantung pada mood dan kepribadian orang tersebut." Cowok pirang itu memicingkan mata, seolah mengamati kami berdua dengan seksama. "Dan kalian berdua, memiliki warna aura yang sama, biru kehijau-hijauan pekat. Itu berarti, kalian memiliki kemampuan khusus, kemampuan luar biasa yang sering kali dianggap aneh menurut orang lain."

Penjelasan cowok pirang ini membuatku terkejut. Apa maksudnya? Apa dia tahu kalau aku dan Sasuke memiliki kemampuan untuk mengingat kenangan kami di masa lampau? Tapi… kenapa dia bisa tahu?

"Aku juga seperti kalian, memiliki kemampuan khusus. Dan kemampuanku adalah membaca aura orang lain." Sambung cowok itu, seolah tahu apa yang pertanyaan yang menggantung di kepalaku. Cowok pirang itu tersenyum lebar, hingga matanya menyipit.

"Omong kosong, kau tidak ada hubungannya dengan kami." Desis Sasuke kesal. Sepertinya Teme tidak mempercayai perkataan cowok pirang ini.

"Tentu saja berhubungan. Firasatku mengatakan kalau kalian akan sangat membutuhkanku setelah ini." Cowok itu terlihat tidak tersinggung dengan ucapan Sasuke. Sikapnya yang sangat santai, seenaknya, egois, dan menyebalkan ini, mengingatkanku pada seseorang di masa lampau. Aku jadi semakin yakin kalau cowok ini merupakan salah satu Shinobi yang kukenal. Tapi, siapa?

"Shion, dari mana saja kau?!" Terdengar sebuah suara menyahut dari sebuah pintu kelas yang terbuka sedikit. Jarak pintu itu hanya sekitar 5 meter dari tempat kami berdiri, jadi walau suara itu kecil, tetap saja terdengar oleh kami.

Shion?

"Ah Shion!" Pekikku tanpa pikir panjang, membuat Shion dan Sasuke menoleh kembali padaku.

Bagaimana aku bisa lupa? Cowok pirang menyebalkan ini ternyata merupakan reinkarnasian dari Shion, kenalanku di masa lampau, calon miko dari the land of demons! Aku pernah mendapat misi mengawalnya dalam perjalanan pulang ke negerinya saat aku masih menjadi ninja. Tapi seingatku Shion adalah seorang gadis. Dan sekarang, dia bereinkarnasi menjadi laki-laki! Ah, pantas saja aku tidak mengenalinya tadi.

"Kau mengenalnya?" Bisik Sasuke keheranan. Aku hanya mengangguk, lalu memberikan tatapan yang seolah berkata 'akan-kujelaskan- lagi-nanti', yang entah dimengerti atau tidak oleh Sasuke

"Baguslah kalau kau mengenalku. Ayo kita ke sana!" Tanpa aba-aba, Shion menarik (lagi) tanganku dan Sasuke menuju ke pintu yang sedikit terbuka itu. Karena masih bingung, aku pun mengikutinya saja. Sasuke pun tidak lagi protes.

"Ketua, aku menemukan dua orang!" jerit Shion penuh semangat sembari membawa kami masuk ke dalam ruangan yang pintunya terbuka sedikit itu.

Aku terpaku saat diseret masuk ke dalam ruangan itu. Ternyata Shion membawa kami dalam ruangan yang sangat menyeramkan! Ruangan ini remang-remang dengan sedikit cahaya matahari yang masuk lewat celah-celah pintu dan jendela, serta jajaran lilin-lilin kecil yang ditempelkan di sisi-sisi dinding, menambah kesan mistis yang ganjil di ruamgam ini. Di pojok ruangan terlihat patung setinggi 1 meter berwajah menyeramkan dan garang, menatap kami dengan matanya yang seolah bercahaya. Ada juga ornamen-ornamen berbentuk tanduk rusa kecil, boneka-boneka berkepala bulat dengan mulut di jahit, serta papan-papan kayu aneh yang berlumuran cairan merah. A-apakah itu darah?

"Shion, kenapa kau bawa kami ke sini?!" Aku hampir membentak Shion saking paniknya. Aku bisa merasakan bulu kudukku berdiri semua.

"Khukhukhu... kalian hanya perlu menikmatinya..." desis Shion pelan sekali, membuatku semakin bergidik. Kulihat Sasuke pun keheranan, namun tak berusaha melakukan apapun. Sementara Shion malah menyeringai, menatapku dengan pandangan ganjil.

Ada apa dengan Shion? Jangan-jangan, dia bukan manusia? Bodohnya aku yang tidak menaruh curiga sedikitpun saat kami diseret seperti tadi! Aku yakin Shion pastilah merupakan salah satu sindikat pemuja setan, dia akan menumbalkanku untuk tampak awet muda. Oh kami-sama, aku harus cepat-cepat keluar dari tempat terkutuk ini!

Pluk!

Kurasakan sebuah tangan kurus nan dingin mampir di pundak kananku, membuatku kaget setengah mati. Tangan siapa ini? Karena didorong rasa penasaran yang kuat, kutengokan wajahku ke belakang untuk melihat si pemilik tangan.

Dapat kulihat sebuah wajah dengan mata besar menatapku dalam. Wajahnya putih dengan simbol-simbol aneh tercetak jelas di kedua pipi dan garis pelipisnya. Bibirnya yang lebar dan berwarna hitam itu sangat menyeramkan, seolah selalu menyeringai. Dan kali ini senyuman mautnya itu ditujukan padaku!

"Selamat datang di klub Lost-Soul..."

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Aku menjerit sejadi-jadinya. Ternyata makhluk itu bisa bicara! refleks aku menepis tangan itu dan langsung berlari, berusaha keluar dari ruangan ini. Dalam hati aku berdoa sekeras-kerasnya semoga hantu itu tidak mengejarku. aku belum siap mati muda! masih banyak varian yang belum aku coba di dunia ini! (#masih terdesak masih mikirin ramen ya Naru? ckck.. -_-)

Klik!

Seketika ruangan ini langsung terang benderang. Ternyata seseorang telah menyalakan lampu ruangan ini! Kulihat seseorang pria dewasa berdiri di dekat pintu. Tangannya memegang saklar lampu. Dari tampangnya yang malas itu, aku langsung sadar bahwa itu Shikamaru! Ah, syukurlah, ternyata aku masih memiliki kesempatan untuk selamat!

"Ada ribut-ribut apa ini?" Tanya Shikamaru dengan wajah kesal. dari wajahnya aku bisa langsung menebak kalau dia baru saja bangun tidur.

"Kami hanya sedang melakukan penyambutan anggota baru kami, Shikamaru-sensei." Jawab seseorang di belakangku, yang sukses membuatku menoleh.

Ah, ternyata si makhluk mengerikan itu tadi yang menjawab! Dengan lampu yang menyala, aku bisa melihat wajahnya dengan jelas. Ternyata dia hanya perempuan yang menggunakan face-painted-art di wajahnya yang berwarna hitam-putih dan digambar serupa badut (menurutku) dengan simbol-simbol aneh di kedua pipi dan sekitaran pelipisnya. Dia mengenakan gaun Lolita gothic berwarna hitam selutut yang mengmbang. Huh, penampilannya cewek badut ini sukses membuatku hampir jantungan! Kupikir tadi dia itu hantu.. kenapa juga dia berpenampilan seperti itu sih?  
Di belakangnya terdapat Shion yang tersernyum aneh (atau memang sejak dulu dia sudah aneh?), Sasuke, dan seorang pemuda berambut warna perak dan disisir ke belakang dengan jubah panjang hitamnya yang menyerupai winter coat namun lebih polos.

"Sudah berapa kali kubilang jangan mematikan lampu ruangan ini. Ornamen-ornamen ruangan klub kalian itu bisa membuat kepala sekolah langsung dirawat di rumah sakit lagi karena jantungan. Dan lagi, kau masih saja mendandani wajahmu dengan riasan badut seperti itu." Shikamaru menguap lebar, kurasa aku tidak akan kaget jika melihat seekor lalat atau lebah masuk ke dalam mulutnya itu saking lebarnya dia menguap.

Si cewek berwajah badut itu menatap tajam Shikamaru, kesal. "Ini namanya face-painted tau! Pemuja fashion gothic sepertiku memang wajib memakai riasan seperti ini. Dan lagi, klub kami memang lebih berkelas jika remang-remang. Dan kau merusaknya dengan menyalakan lampu ruangan ini!"

"Terserah kau sajalah, yang penting jangan berisik. Kau mengganggu jam tidurku." Lagi-lagi si kepala Nanas itu menguap lebar.

"Kau pasti tidur di perpustakaan lagi kan, sensei? Tunggulah sampai aku mengadukanmu pada Temari-nee." Ancam si cewek muka badut.

"Sesukamu sajalah." Shikamaru pun keluar dari ruangan ini, meninggalkanku dengan gerombolan orang aneh di belakangku.

"Huh, dasar si pemalas menyebalkan!" Geram cewek muka badut itu kesal.

"Hei, senpai, jangan begitu.. walau bagaimana pun, Shikamaru-sensei tetaplah kakak iparmu." Shion berusaha menasehati.

"Justru itu masalahnya! Kenapa Temari-nee mau saja menikah dengan orang macam itu?" Sepertinya cewek muka badut itu tambah emosi.

"Sudahlah, omelanmu itu hanya mengganggu prosesiku pada Jashin-sama, Kuro."

"Jangan panggil aku Kuro, Hidan! Urus saja dewa Jashin sialanmu itu!" Bentak cewek muka badut itu lagi. Uhh, kepalaku jadi pusing. Sebenarnya ada apa sih ini?

"Hei kalian! Jangan malah bertengkar! hei Shion, kenapa kau membawaku ke rungan ini?! Dan kenapa juga si muka badut itu menakut-nakutiku seperti tadi?! " Kataku kesal, memotong pertengkaran mereka.

"Apa katamu jabrik kuning?!" Si muka badut kembali naik darah. Aku menciut, wajahnya yang dihiasi face painted itu saat sedang marah semakin bertambah menyeramkan! Dia mirip buta ijo berwarna hitam yang marah saat mengejar timun mas. Apa sebentar lagi dia akan memakanku? #kok ga nyambung, thor? -_-

"Maaf, aku lupa menjelaskannya padamu." Kali ini Shion angkat bicara. Sepertinya dia agak merasa bersalah. Tapi aku tidak peduli, aku menatapnya kesal, ingin cepat-cepat mendengar penjelasannya.

"Ini adalah Klub Lost-Soul, klub hobi yang berkaitan dengan hal-hal astral. Dan dia ini Sabaku Kankurou, ketua klub, sementara aku dan Hidan adalah anggotanya. ruangan ini merupakan ruang klub kami. klub kami tidak diizinkan membuka stand di lapangan oleh OSIS karena anggota kami terlalu sedikit. jadi aku langsung saja membawa kalian ke ruang klub kami. Dan sekarang, kalian telah menjadi bagian dari kami." Jelas Shion riang.

Deg!

Aku terhenyak. Bukan karena aku telah bergabung dengan klub aneh dan menakutkan ini, tapi karena nama si ketua klub. Sabaku Kankurou? Berarti, cewek muka badut itu adalah salah satu Shinobi! Dan lagi cowok berambut perak itu juga adalah Shinobi-Hidan, mantan anggota akatsuki dulu, si pemuja dewa jashin menyesatkan itu!

"Kenapa kami harus masuk ke dalam klub aneh ini? Menggelikan." Cecar Sasuke sadistik. Berbeda denganku, dia tidak kaget sama sekali. Malah wajahnya terlihat kesal.

"Aku sudah bilang, kalian memiliki bakat gaib khusus! Karena itu, kalian harus masuk ke dalam klub ini!" Shion bersikeras. sepertinya dia sangat ingin kami berdua bergabung dengan klub aneh ini.

"Tahu apa kau so-HMMP!" Aku membekap mulut Sasuke cepat, mencegah si kepala bokong ayam satu ini berkata lebih banyak. Tidak kupedulikan rontaan Sasuke dan death glarenya yang ditujukan padaku.

"Tentu saja kami akan masuk ke dalam klub ini. Jangan hiraukan si Teme ini. Dia sudah setuju kok." Kataku berusaha meyakinkan. "Kenalkan, namaku Namikaze Naruto, dan dia Uchiha Sasuke. Yoroshiku-ttebayo!"

Sasuke melepaskan paksa bekapanku di mulutnya, lalu menghindar sejauh mungkin dariku. Sepertinya dia kesal. Memang siapa yang peduli?

"Kalian tidak perlu mengenalkan diri, karena aku sudah tahu." Kankurou mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya ke arahku dan Sasuke. "Keluargaku sudah lama jadi rekan bisnis kalian."

"Ah, benarkah?" Aku agak terkejut. Kalau begitu, berarti ayahku sudah lama kenal dengan keluarganya dong? Kenapa aku baru tahu? Mulai sekarang aku berjanji tidak akan kabur lagi dari pesta-pesta eksekutif membosankan yang mengundang ayahku. Mungkin saja ternyata aku bisa menemukan banyak shinobi di sana.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Sabaku-senpai, benarkah kau itu adiknya Temari-san?" Tanyaku. Dari percakapan Shikamaru dan Kankurou, sepertinya Temari sudah menikah dengan Shikamaru. "Berarti kau juga memiliki adik bernama Gaara?" Tanyaku lagi. Gaara adalah salah satu sahabatku di masa lampau karena kami memiliki nasib yang sama dahulu. Kurasa, Gaara, Temari, dan Kankurou pastilah bereinkarnasi sekaligus pada zaman ini.

Tapi tidak kusangka, Kankurou malah mengerutkan dahinya, heran mendengar pertanyaanku.

"Kau tidak tahu ya, keluargaku memang hanya memiliki 2 putri, aku dan Temari-nee."

"Ja-jadi, kalian tidak punya saudara bernama Gaara?" Aku tertegun, ternyata dugaanku salah. Lalu, apakah Gaara tidak terlahir di masa yang sama denganku?

"Kau ini benar-benar old to date ya Namikaze?" Kankurou geleng-geleng kepala. "Kalau yang kau maksud itu Akasuna Gaara, itulah sepupuku!" Jawab Kankurou bangga.

Sekarang giliranku yang mengernyit. Akasuna?

"Akasuna bukannya marga dari cowok berambut merah dan berwajah bayi itu ya? Jangan-jangan..." aku bungkam. Bodoh, kenapa aku malah mengatakan ingatan masa laluku di depan orang-orang ini? Ah, pasti mereka akan keheranan dan menganggapku tidak waras! Sekarang aku bahkan tidak berani melirik ke arah Sasuke. Aku bahkan bisa merasakan gelenyar death glarenya tanpa harus berbalik menatapnya.

"Maksudmu Sasori-kun? Ya, memang benar! Kenapa kau tahu adiknya, tapi orang seterkenal kakaknya malah tidak tahu?" Kankurou menatapku kesal.

Eh?

Aku melongo. Tunggu dulu, apa kata Kankurou tadi? Sasori? Jadi si muka bayi pengendali boneka itu juga terlahir di jaman ini? Dan apa hubungannya dengan Gaara? Arggggg, kepalaku rasanya mau pecah karena dipaksa mencerna hal memusingkan ini!

"Jadi maksudmu, Gaara merupakan kakak dari Sasori, begitu Kankurou?" Sasuke angkat bicara. "Apakah Gaara yang kau maksud itu adalah model coverboy majalah Vague itu?"

"Ya, kau benar. Akasuna Gaara-nii itu memang model baru, tapi sekarang sedang naik daun. Adiknya, Sasori-kun sekelas denganku. Kuperingatkan padamu, jangan sekali-kali menemuinya ketika dia sedang berkutat dengan boneka-boneka kayunya. Dijamin kau tidak akan dipedulikan."

Aku kembali bungkam. Kenyataan yang kudapatkan sekarang tidak sesuai dengan bayanganku semula. Hidup di zaman yang berbeda ternyata membawaku ke kenyataan yang berbeda pula. Tapi aku senang, karena dengan begitu aku bisa bertemu lebih banyak shinobi lagi!

"Jadi, di mana Sasori ini?" Tanyaku sedikit menuntut. Aku akan mendatangi Sasori dan memintanya agar membuatku bertemu dengan Gaara. Aku ingin kembali berteman dengannya.

"Dia sih pasti sedang berada di klub seni rupa. Tapi aku yakin dia tidak akan mau jadi pemateri tentang klubnya itu." Jawab Kankurou datar.

"Bukankah kau juga anggota klub seni rupa, Kuro? Kenapa kau malah berada di sini?" Tanya Hidan.

"Tentu saja karena aku mencintai klub ini. Dan jangan panggil aku Kuro, Hidan!" Kutebak Kankurou berubah menjadi lebih emosial saat menjadi perempuan. Aku harap aku tidak sering-sering mendapat semprotan darinya yang masih menggunakan make up badut itu. Rasanya aku jadi seperti dimarahi oleh jin ifrit bergender perempuan.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku pergi ke klub seni rupa dulu ya! Kebetulan aku juga ingin bertemu seseorang." Sedetik kemudian, aku sudah menyeret Sasuke keluar dari ruang klub mistik ini. Aku merasa begitu lega dan bersyukur karena bisa keluar dari tempat orang-orang aneh itu.

Beberapa langkah setelah keluar dari ruangan itu, Sasuke langsung melepaskan tangannya dariku yang tadi menyeretnya. Dan sebelum sempat kuhindari, dia menjitak kepalaku keras, dan sukses membuat kepalaku benjol.

"Aduh, sakit teme!" Bentakku kesal sambil mengelus jitakannya di kepalaku. Memang dikiranya kepalaku samsak apa, dipukul-pukul?!

"Kenapa kau malah setuju masuk ke klub itu?" Bisik Sasuke kesal. Matanya sudah melotot seperti ikan mas koki. Lucu juga melihatnya ngamuk.

"Karena kita akan menemukan semakin banyak shinobi di sana. Aku tahu kau juga sadar itu." Jawabku dengan nada menantang. Kulihat Sasuke mendengus.

"Aku tidak mau ikut-ikutan perkumpulan orang konyol itu."  
Aku berdecak, kesal. "Apa kau tidak mengerti? Kita akan semakin mudah menyelesaikan tujuan kita! Dan lagi, Shion-si bocah pirang itu, tahu kita memiliki kemampuan khusus. Kita akan diterima, Sasuke."

"Tidak akan ada yang percaya, dan tidak akan ada orang yang mau menerima kenangan masa lampau kita." Tegas Sasuke sambil menatapku dingin. "Kalau kau memang ingin berurusan dengan mereka, jangan bawa-bawa aku!" Dan si pantat ayam itu langsung pergi meninggalkanku sendirian di koridor kelas XI ini. Dia terlihat sangat marah. Tapi aku yakin, rasa marahnya itu bukan hanya karena aku telah menyeretnya masuk ke dalam klub Lost-Soul. kalau hanya karena itu, dia pasti tidak akan semarah ini. alasan pastinya adalah karena dia masih belum bisa menerima kenyataan bahwa kakaknya akan bertunangan dengan Sakura, istrinya dulu di masa lampau, yang juga merupakan teman satu timku dulu.

Kemarin seusai jam makan malam, Sasuke datang ke rumahku tanpa pemberitahuan terlebih dahulu. Dia bercerita soal kejadian tadi sore, saat dia disuruh kakaknya ke hotel untuk mempertemukannya dengan calon tunangan Itachi. Siapa yang sangka ternyata calon tunangannya itu adalah Sakura Haruno, istrinya di masa lampau yang Sasuke cari selama ini? Aku bahkan sampai tercengang mendengarnya. Aku yakin Teme pasti merasa sangat tertekan karena hal itu. Walau dia berusaha memasang topeng wajah datarnya dan menceritakannya dengan nada dingin sedingin kutub selatan, tapi aku tahu, sangat-sangat tahu, bahkan hanya dengan sekali lihat. Karena itu jugalah yang aku rasakan saat aku menemukan Hinata dalam sosok anak SD kemarin. hatiku sakit dan ngilu, membayangkan orang yang selama ini kau rindukan justru malah tidak memungkinkan bersatu denganmu.

Aku menghela nafas berat. Kenapa takdir seolah-olah mempermainkan kami? Kenapa jalanku dan Sasuke untuk bersama dengan orang yang kami sayangi harus sulit seperti ini? Setiap memikirkannya rasanya langkahku semakin berat untuk kembali mencari para shinobi.

Dengan gontai, aku pun melanjutkan perjalananku, menuju ke stand seni rupa. Kuharap melihat Sasori si muka bayi dapat mengembalikan semangatku untuk menemukan lebih banyak shinobi.

.

.

.

Tidak kusangka klub seni rupa ternyata cukup ramai. Anehnya klub ini memiliki 3 stand sekaligus; stand lukis, stand patung, dan stand kriya. Tapi setiap stand mengusung banner 'klub seni rupa'. Kalau begini sih namanya tidak adil. Kenapa klub yang lain hanya mendirikan 1 stand, sementara klub ini bisa mendirikan 3 stand? Tapi aku berusaha mengesampingkan hal itu. Tujuan awalku ke sini kan untuk mencari Sasori, bukan untuk jadi pengamat klub-ttebayo.

"Apa kau tahu di mana Akasuna Sasori?" Tanyaku pada salah satu penjaga stand yang menganggur, karena penjaga yang lain sedang sibuk menjelaskan beberapa hal pada anak-anak kelas X.

"Sasori-san tidak di sini. Dia sedang di ruang klub seni rupa-patung." Jawabnya. Aku manggut-manggut sembari mengucapkan terima kasih.

Sekarang aku bingung, haruskah aku menyusul Sasori ke tempatnya? Aku capek, lagi pula sebentar lagi jam istirahat, waktu untuk berkumpul dengan teman-temanku di kantin. Lagipula, kupikir aku masih bisa bertemu dengan Sai jika datang ke sini, tapi nyatanya Sai sepertinya sudah meninggalkan stand ini. Moodku mencari Shinobi pun semakin menurun drastis. Jadi, kuputuskan untuk hanya melihat-lihat pameran kecil-kecilan klub seni rupa. Aku bisa mencoba menemui Sasori nanti. Yang terpenting aku tahu dia ada dan tahu tempat di mana aku bisa menemuinya nanti.

Pameran di stand kriya cukup bagus. Banyak barang-barang recycle dari limbah yang terlihat unik, mulai dari tas, dompet, kotak tisu, guci keramik, dan lain sebagainya. Prestasi klub ini pun tidak kalah dari kedua cabang klub seni rupa yang lain. Banyk piagam dan medali yang dipamerkan di standnya.

Namun pandanganku terpaku saat melihat sebuah piagam yang dipamerkan. Piagam itu terlihat biasa saja, namun mataku terpaku pada nama yang tercetak jelas di piagam itu.

**Yamanaka Deidara**

Yamanaka?  
Aku tentu sangatlah tidak asing dengan nama marga itu. Itu adalah nama marga seorang gadis cerewet berambut pirang teman satu angkatanku di akademi di masa lampau, Ino! Tapi anehnya di piagam ini bukan nama lno lah yang tercetak di piagam ini, melainkan Deidara.

Tunggu dulu, Deidara itu bukannya anggota akatsuki menyebalkan yang suka meledakan apa saja dengan bom tanah liatnya itu kan? Apa jangan-jangan...

"Hei, kenapa kau begitu serius memandangi piagam kakakku, Naruto?"

Aku tersentak karena sebuah suara membuyarkan pikiranku. Saat kutengok ke sumbernya, terlihat Shion berdiri dengan tenangnya di sebelahku, entah sejak kapan.

"Apa katamu tadi?" Tanyaku, belum bisa mencerna apa maksud perkataannya tadi. "Dan kenapa kau bisa ada di sini?"

"Aku juga ingin pergi ke sini kok. Aku memang suka melihat stand seni rupa. Sekarang aku ulang pertanyaanku, kenapa kau memandangi piagam kakakku seperti itu? Kau tidak berniat mencurinya kan?" Shion terkikik aneh pada leluconnya yang juga aneh. Apa sejak dulu dia sudah aneh?

"Kakakmu? Deidara Yamanaka?" Tanyaku sangsi. "Jadi kau dari klan Yamanaka?"

"Ya. Apakah aku belum menyebutkan nama lengkapku padamu? Kupikir kau sudah mengenalku tadi. Kalu begitu perkenalkan, namaku Shion Yamanaka. Kelas 2 SMA KHS." Jelasnya bangga.

Deg!

Jadi... Shion ini juga bereinkarnasi di klan Yamanaka? Dan Deidara juga? Bagaimana caranya dua orang berbeda latar belakang yang bahkan tidak pernah berhubungan di masa lampau itu bisa dilahirkan dalam satu keluarga sih? Berarti, Ino..

"Lalu, apakah kau kenal dengan Ino?" Tanyaku hati-hati. Wajar saja apabila aku tidak terlalu yakin kalau Ino bagian dari keluarga Yamanaka. Bisa saja dia berganti marga kan, seperti dalam kasus Gaara?

"Tentu saja Ino itu kakakku, baka! Jangan bilang kau tidak tahu kalau kakakku merupakan model profesional di majalah Elle." Shion berdecak, sementara aku melongo. Aku bisa merasakan denyutan di kepalaku semakin intens. Uggh, masalah reinkarnasian yang sudah digariskan oleh takdir ini sungguh membuatku pusing!

Aku harus menemui Sasuke segera.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**[Sasuke's POV]**

Saat dpulang dari sekolah, aku menemukan 2 mobil asing terparkir di bagasi rumahku, sebuah sedan Audi S8 dan mobil keluarga biasa berwarna hitam. Kalau mobil Audi itu aku yakin pastilah milik Itachi-baka anikiku memang senang mengoleksi merk mobil itu. Tapi mobil satunya lagi bukanlah milik keluargaku atau kenalan keluarga kami. Bukan bermaksud sombong, tapi keluargaku tidak pernah membeli mobil keluarga seperti itu. Hei, jangan menatapku seperti itu. Aku sudah bilang aku ini tidak sombong.

Namun aku mengetahui alasannya saat masuk ke dalam rumahku. Di ruang keluarga, terlihat ibuku, Itachi dan Sakura saling bercengkrama. Aku tidak menyangka akan menemukan gadis itu di sini. Aku kesal saat melihatnya tertawa lepas seperti itu dengan Itachi dan ibuku. Aku bahkan langsung naik ke lantai atas dengan langkah kaki menghentak, tidak mempedulikan panggilan ibuku yang meyuruhku bergabung dengan mereka. Siapa juga yang mau? Aku tidak mau melihat Itachi dan Sakura. Aku takut kebiasaanku dahulu terjadi lagi. Aku takut nantinya menghajar Itachi jika dia berani bermesraan dengan Sakura di depan mataku.

Aku merebahkan tubuh lelahku di tempat tidur, tidak peduli meski aku belum berganti pakaian. Saat kutatap langit-langit kamarku, rasanya aku melihat bayangan wajah Sakura melayang di sana. Seketika aku dapat merasakan sebuah dentuman keras menohok jantungku ketika menyadari bahwa sosoknya itu telah menjadi kekasih kakakku semenjak 3 bulan yang lalu. Ah, aku memang mudah menjadi melankolis akhir-akhir ini.

Kenapa harus Itachi yang terlebih dahulu bertemu dengannya? Kenapa bukan aku? Aku belum pernah sedikit pun merasa sangat kecewa seperti ini sejak aku dilahirkan. Selama ini aku selalu merasa bahagia, karena segala hal yang tidak kumiliki di masa lalu dapat kumiliki sekarang. Orang tua, kakak laki-lakiku, kasih sayang, keluarga yang terpandang, dan teman-teman. Tidak ada lagi dendam, tidak ada lagi perasaan benci dan merasa dibohongi, tidak ada lagi penghinaan karena berasal dari klan terkutuk, juga tidak ada lagi rasa kesepian karena tidak punya orang tua. Kehidupanku setelah terlahir kembali tentu saja lebih baik dari kehidupanku di masa lampau, seolah-olah penderitaanku di masa lalu dibayar lunas dengan kebahagianku di masa ini. Dan aku bersyukur karenanya.

Tapi saat aku menemukan orang yang kucari selama ini justru malah bersanding dengan kakakku, aku jadi merasa bodoh untuk mengharapkan kebahagiaan. Apa aku akan melepaskannya begitu saja? Tidak! Tidak akan pernah! Meski aku harus merebutnya secara paksa dari kakakku! Aku akan mendapatkannya! Tidak peduli bagaimana pun caranya.

Aku menghela nafas gusar. aku pun bangkit dan duduk di atas tempat tidur, lalu berusaha menenangkan pikiranku. Kuputuskan untuk keluar dari kamar dan turun ke lantai bawah. aku ingin bertemu dengan Sakura dan berbicara dengannya, meski aku pun tidak tahu apa yang harus aku katakana.

Kulihat Itachi dan ibuku masih mengobrol di ruang tengah, namun tanpa ada sosok Sakura. Mereka menatapku ketika aku lewat. Aku mengabaikan mereka, lalu berjalan ke dapur. Firasatku mengatakan dia pasti berada di sana. Dan benar saja, Sakura ada di dapur, sepertinya baru keluar dari kamar kecil dan berniat kembali ke ruang keluarga. Dia tersenyum kepadaku, namun aku malah menatapnya dingin dan mengintimidasi.

Saat kulayangkan tatapan dingin nan sexyku (#sasuke narsis.. -_- eh nanti author cium lho! :d #plak), dia malah balas menatapku tajam dan nyalang. Sepertinya dia kesal.

"Kau itu kenapa tidak ada manis-manisnya sih?" Tanyanya dengan nada sebal.

Aku mengerutkan dahi. Manis? Sejak kapan ada yang berani menyebutku manis? "Aku tidak mau disebut manis oleh tante-tente sepertimu." jawabku sinis.

"Siapa yang kau bilang tante-tante, hah?! Umurku baru 23 tahun! Kau benar-benar bocah tidak sopan!" Katanya dengan emosi. Kedua alis matanya sampai menyatu dan matanya melotot. dia mendongkak padaku yang memang lebih tinggi 20 cm darinya.

Kuamati tubuhnya yang haya berjarak 3 meter, berhadapan denganku. Tubuh mungilnya dilapisi oleh kemeja bergaris kecil berwarna putih dan celana bahan warna hitam. Rambutnya kali ini tergerai dengan poni panjangnya ditahan dengan jepit rambut berwarna merah. Dia terlihat cukup manis walau ekspresinya seperti kucing kecil yang berusaha mencoba menjadi singa. "Ya, kau tante-tante pendek dan kurus yang memiliki rambut pink yang aneh." Ejekku sarkatis, walau dalam hati aku berkata sebaliknya. Dan ternyata kata-kataku itu sukses membuatnya kesal dan marah sekali. Sudah cukup lama sekali semenjak terakhir kali aku melihat wajah putihnya mulai berubah warna menjadi merah seperti itu.

"Biar saja aku pendek dan kurus! Lagi pula, masa karena keadaan fisikku ini kau tidak merestui hubunganku dengan Itachi? Oh, atau kau sebenarnya mengidap brother complex? Kau tidak perlu takut, otoutou, kau akan selalu menjadi adik Itachi meski aku nanti menjadi istrinya." balasnya dengan nada mengejek. Dia tetap menatap tajam ke arah mataku.

Rahangku mengeras mendengar kata-katanya. Kenapa di saat begini pun dia masih menyebut nama Itachi? Dan kenapa dadaku rasanya sesak karenanya? Dan apa katanya tadi, otoutou? Aku tidak pernah sudi dipanggil adik olehnya! Perlahan tapi pasti, aku bisa merasakan kemarahan mulai menguasai diriku. Kutatap ia tajam, dan aku bisa melihat iya sedikit menciut kala melihatku. Dengan marah aku maju ke arahnya, membuatnya refleks mundur karena takut hingga ia terpojok di counter. Kedua lenganku kuletakan di counter, di belakang tubuhnya, mengunci tubuhnya. Kutatap lekat-lekat wajahnya yang sejajar dengan pundakku, membuatku harus menunduk. Huh lihat ekspresinya itu, meski ketakutan dia berusaha untuk tetap terlihat garang. Kau pikir berapa tahun aku hidup bersama denganmu dulu, Sakura? Kau pikir bisa menyembunyikannya dariku?

"Siapa yang sudi jadi adikmu?" Tanyaku tajam padanya. Dia menunduk, mungkin risih karena posisi kami. Namun aku memegang dagunya, memaksanya menatapku.

Dia tertegun,kulihat tatapannya berubah nanar. "Kenapa kau begitu membenciku hanya karena aku akan jadi kakak iparmu?" Tanyanya seolah memendam luka yang mendalam. Dan aku bisa merasakan hatiku sesak lagi. Apa dia sangat mencintai Itachi sampai dia sangat berharap agar aku tidak membencinya? Kenapa dia tidak bisa mengerti kalau aku tidak pernah ingin dia bersanding dengan Itachi? Aku ingin akulah yang mendapat senyuman dan tatapan mesra itu, bukan malah anikiku. Aku hanya ingin melihat dia bahagia karenaku, bukan dengan pria lain. Apa aku salah?

"Aku tidak akan pernah bisa membencimu. Tapi kenapa harus Itachi?" Bisikku spontan, menuangkan apa yang ada dipikirkan otakku sekarang tanpa beban. Aku tidak tahu, kata-kata itu meluncur begitu saja dari mulutku. Dan setelah aku mengatakannya, aku bisa melihat manik indah serupa emeraldnya membulat, kaget.

"Kau bilang apa?" Tanyanya.

Aku tidak menjawab, kembali kunikmati tatapannya, tatapan yang sekarang ini hanya ditujukan padaku. _Kenapa harus Itachi?_ Kembali pertanyaan itu berputar dalam kepalaku, membawaku ke dalam pusaran amarah yang ganjil.

Tidak, tidak akan kubiarkan Itachi memiliki Sakura. Akan kuhancurkan hubungan mereka. Tidak akan pernah kubiarkan mereka bersatu.

Sejurus kemudian, aku mendekatkan wajahku pada wajah Sakura hingga dapat kurasakan hembusan nafas hangatnya di kulit wajahku. Bibirku sukses mendarat di bibirnya yang berwarna peach itu. Kenyal dengan rasa dan aroma cherry yang menggoda. Tak kupedulikan tubuhnya yang menegang karena kaget akan tindakanku itu. Aku semakin menghimpirnya sebelum dia berontak. Setelah dua detik berlalu dengan melumat bibirnya, aku langsung melepaskan bibirku darinya. lalu mengarahkan bibirku ke telinganya.

"Aku akan merebutmu, bagaimana pun caranya." Bisikku tajam di telinganya, lalu melepaskan kuncianku padanya. Dapat kulihat tubuh mungilnya yang bergetar semakin merosot ke lantai. Dan aku pun berlalu darinya, meinggalkan dirinya sendirian di dapur, kembali ke kamarku tanpa menoleh pada ibuku dan Itachi yang masih mengobrol di ruang keluarga.

BRAk!

Aku meninju dinding kamarku, tidak mempedulikan rasa sakit yang mulai menjalar di tulang tanganku. Kepalaku serasa mau pecah. Kenapa tadi aku menciumnya? Aku bahkan dapat mengingat reaksi terkejutnya itu. Apakah dia akan membenciku?

Aku meremas helaian rambutku. Aku benci dengan tindakan bodohku. Aku tidak ingin dia benci padaku, tapi aku ingin dia mengerti bahwa tidak seharusnya dia bersanding dengan Itachi. Aku hanya ingin dia menyadari eksistensiku, bukan hanya Itachi yang sudah ia kenal sejak lama. Dan selanjutnya, aku akan merebutnya. Bagaimana pun caranya.

Tidak lama aku sudah merebahkan tubuhku di atas tempat tidur. Beberapa menit kemudian aku sudah tiba di alam mimpi. Biarlah aku lupa pada kenyataan ini untuk sesaat dan mengistirahatkan jiwaku. Karena ketika aku terbangun, aku akan kembali menjadi Sasuke yang kejam, yang akan melakukan apapun demi menuntaskan ambisinya.

Jadi, persiapkan dirimu, Sakura Haruno.

TBC

* * *

A/N: hai lagi missa-san! ketemu lagi sama author gaje bin ajaib yang bawa chap 4 fict ini yang makin gaje! XD sebelumnya author minta maaf karena updatenya agak lama, karena bulan ini author memang sangat-sangat sibuk, jadi author kadang ga sempet nulis nih.. chap 5 juga kayaknya bakal lama lagi.. tapi author akan selalu berusaha cepet-cepet update kok.. ^^

di chap 4 ini author lebih banyak memfokuskan pencarian Shinobi yang dilakukan Naruto. mungkin NaruHina baru akan ada lagi di chap depan ^^ tapi ada sasusakunya lho meski cuma sedikit! XD

so, bagaimana tanggapan untuk chap 4 ini? silahkan kasih tau author ya! :D

oh ya soal NaruHina dan SasuSaku di fict ini emang minor ya cau author emang lebih fokusin ke friendship di mana Naruto melakukan pencarian pada para shinobi. Mohon maaf kalo author harkos, tapi author merasa gak pernah harkos soal pair ^^ walaupun romance NaruHina dan SasuSaku minor, tapi memegang peran sangat penting dalam fict ini.. dan author ga mau terlalu mengekspos langsung percintaan mereka. karena percintaan mereka menurut author sangat manis dan pahit, jadi biarlah author menuangkannya dengan cara author sendiri dalam cerita ini. Author ga mau ngasih clue tentang ending cause nanti ga seru kalo dikasih tau duluan. tapi soal pair, insya Allah author akan konsisten. ^^ Liat gimana entar aja ya.

author cukup senang dengan tanggepan para readers tentang chap 3. author kadang ketawa-ketawa sendiri pas baca tanggapan soal NaruHina sama SasuSaku. hal ini bikin author makin semangat buat nulis. walau ada juga flame, tapi author maklum karena tulisan author emang jauh dari kata sempurna dan plotnya pun suka-suka author. tap[I author akan mengusahakan yang terbaik dalam menulis. ^^ karena author menulis karena author suka dan cinta pada fandom naruto #ceilah, apalagi sama Sakura Haruno. :3 author akan terus lanjut fict ini sampai selesai. semoga reader masih bersedia nantikan kelanjutan fict ini ya! :D

sekarang waktunya balesin reviews.. ^^

**Namikaze Anwar** : haha, thanks tanggepannya.. ^^ naruto kadang-kadang suka ngenes emang.. wkwkwk :P #dirasengan naruto #author koid

**adityapratama081131** : makasih pujiannya! :D

**yudi** : haha, semoga deh bersatu mereka.. semoga suka ma chap ini.. hehe

**Esya. ** : makasih pujiannya! :D nggak, naru sama sasu gak punya kemampuan ninjanya lagi.. ^^ fict ini khusus nyeritain friendship dan drama dengan dibumbui sedikit romance.. romancenya kadang muncul kadang enggak, tapip diusahain setiap chap ada deh.. soalnya disesuaikan sama kondisi ceritanya.. ^^

**DrunKenMist99** : iya, semoga naru dan sasu diberi kesabaran berlebih.. hehe #plak ini lanjutannya, semoga suka.. :D

**yu** : hehe, iya.. emang rada ngenes chap 3 itu. tapi memang author punya scenario sendiri sih… maksudnya ga lain biar seru aja.. hehe iya, emang itu yang pengen author sampein ke readers, kalo di dunia ini ga semua hal sesuai bayangan kita. mungkin ada hal yang bikin kita kecewa, tapi itulah kenyataan yang harus kita hadapi dan jalani. ^^ dan makasih ya udah semangatin author! :D

**Guest** : haha, Sakura Cuma beda 7 tahun kok dari sasu.. kalo menurut author sih ga tua, Cuma lebih dewasa aja.. hehe #plak :p

**Guest** : sasusaku ada bagiannya kok.. ^^ author kan emang nulisnya suka-suka aja sih, jadi ya sesuai dengan jalan pikiran author aja kan ya? yang penting author ga plagiat.

**the flamers** : hehe sori ya kalo author modus.. ^^ author hanya menulis sesuai dengan apa yang ada di imajinasi author. terima kasih udah baca ya! :D

**Muzsuke** : haha, iya, emang author suka ngasih kejutan yang ga mengejutkan, jadi deh ceritanya begitu.. wkwkwk makasih pujiannya ya! :D huum, author sadar chap 3 kemaren itu emang bener-bener ancur tata bahasanya.. u,u authornya buru-buru sih, lagi dikejar deathline,, wkwkwk di chap ini author coba perbaikin.. tapi author berterima kasih atas tanggapannya cause author jadi tahu mana aja yang harus diperbaiki.. :D kalo ada yang kurang puas, silahkan kasih tahu author ya! :D

**Saegusa Aruhi **: thanks pujiannya! :D iya naru sama sasu kan emang sahabat walau beda kepribadian.. author coba menuangkan bahwa sahabat itu ga harus selalu yang memiliki banyak persamaan sifat. figure sasuke dan naruto cukup mewakili hal itu.. ^^ haha, sasu sama naru emang rada ngenes di chap kemaren.. semoga suka ma chap ini.. :D btw panggil "author" aja, kalo nama asli takut ribet.. hehe #secret

**hqhqhq** : haha, makasih pujiannya! :D kayaknya pecinta naruhina nih.. walau agak ngenes, tapi mereka akan selalu ada bagiannya kok.. ^^ true love emang ga pernah mandang umur kan? itu juga yang pengen author sampedin ke readers.. ^^

**Geenndu** : haha, hinata emang imut sih, author jadi pengen ekspos keimutan hinata itu.. #plak iya makasih udah ngertiin author ya! :D semoga suka sama lanjutannya.. ^^

nah segitu dulu buat chap 4. author mengucapkan banyak-banyak terima kasih buat para readers yang udah baca, ngefollow, ngefave, dan ngeriviews fict ini.. ^^ author sangat-sangat berterima kasih lho.. silahkan kasih tanggapan, kritik, saram, kesa, atau pesan kepada author. author akan menerimanya dan membalasnya seperti biasa di chap depan. so, sampe jumpa lagi di chap selanjutnya ya! :D


	5. Chapter 5

**[Naruto's POV]**

"Naruto, mau apa kau datang ke sini?"  
Aku mendelik tidak suka saat mendengar kata-kata tajam itu meluncur keluar dari mulut Sasuke, si bocah berkepala bokong ayam. Si rambut pantat ayam itu malah bersedekap dengan memasang wajah datar menyebalkannya itu. Tapi aku tidak mempedulikannya. Aku langsung saja menyerbu masuk ke dalam rumahnya, melewatinya yang masih berdiri di sisi pintu.

"Sejak kapan aku butuh izin masuk ke dalam rumahmu? Kau saja selalu masuk ke dalam rumahku tanpa izin atau pemberitahuan terlebih dahulu!" Aku tersungut-sungut sambil menaiki anak-anak tangga, menuju ke kamar Sasuke yang berada di lantai dua. Aku tidak perlu menyapa orang tua Sasuke karena tidak ada siapa-siapa di rumah ini. Lagi pula, Mikoto-basan sudah biasa melihat kehadiranku di kediaman Uchiha ini dan selalu menyambut ramah kedatanganku. Berbeda dengan anak bungsunya yang menyebalkan ini, yang jangankan menyambutku, dia bahkan sudah langsung mengusirku duluan sebelum aku sampai di depan pintu rumahnya. Dasar teme memang brengsek!

* * *

Sakura's Lover

present

**Naruto: New Born**

**(Chapter 5)**

**Rate T**

**Desclaimer Naruto Masashi Kishimoto**

**saya kan cuma pinjem charas Kishi-sama ^^**

**This Story is MINE**

**AU for present, and Canon for past memory**

**Gendre: Friendship, Drama, Humor little bit, Romance lit'l bit ^^**

**Warning: OOC (banget! ^^), Gaje, Berantakan, EYD, TYPO(s), NEWBIE**

**Dont Like? Dont Read! ^^**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Hah... enaknya kamarmu ini teme... kasur kingsize memang beda..." Aku berguling-guling di kasur Sasuke dengan senang. Walau kasur di rumahku sama empuknya dengan kasur Sasuke, tapi tidak seluas kasurnya ini. Ibuku selalu ngomel-ngomel jika aku minta dibelikan kasur sebesar milik Sasuke saat aku masih duduk di bangku SMP. Dia bilang aku yang tidur di kasurku saja sudah susah dibangunkan, apalagi jika aku tidur di kasur seenak ini, katanya. Huh, itu pasti hanya alasannya saja. Terkadang ibuku memang pelit padaku kok. Memangnya kapan aku ini sulit dibangunkan? Hei, jangan menatapku seperti itu—ttbayo!

Satu lagi yang membuatku senang berada di kamar ini adalah karena kamar Sasuke lebih rapi dibandingkan kamarku. Biasanya dia akan langsung mencak-mencak kalau aku sudah mulai mengacak-acak kamarnya. Biar saja. Dari awal dia memang sudah pemarah kok. Aku sudah kebal dengan segala macam omelannya. Pasti sebentar lagi dia akan ngomel sambil memasang wajah cemberut.

Lihat saja 3 detik lagi.

2 detik

1 detik

Eh?

Aku melotot saat melihat Sasuke mengacuhkanku dan langsung duduk di meja belajarnya, membuka buku entah apa. Dia tidak mengomel, bahkan berkata sarkatis seperti biasanya pun tidak. Dia hanya diam, dan membaca buku. Pemandangan ini tentu saja membuatku mengernyit keheranan. Tumben-tumbennya si bungsu Uchiha ini tidak marah-marah. Apa syaraf di kepalanya ada yang putus? Atau dia kena sambet? Sungguh mencurigakan.

"Hei Sasuke, tumben sekali kau diam. Lagi sakit gigi ya?"

Sasuke hanya menatapku sebentar, lalu kembali membaca buku, membalik halaman selanjutnya. Aku semakin memicingkan mata, menatapnya dengan seksama. Ada apa dengan dia sih sebenarnya?

"Huh, kau ini kenapa sih? Kau menyeramkan saat sedang diam seperti itu-ttebayo! Kemana omongan sarkatismu yang menyebalkan itu? Atau jangan-jangan kau ini bukan Sasuke ya? Apa kau hantu yang bersemayam di ruang klub mistik itu? Ayo jawab aku, dasar hantu sialan!" Aku melemparkan bantal yang berada di dekatku dengan penuh emosi pada Sasuke yang masih duduk berggeming di belakang meja belajarnya. Tapi sayang, bantal itu meleset sebelum mengenainya karena teme menghindar. Dia mendelik tajam ke arahku dengan kedua alisnya yang bertaut, kesal.

"Berisik, dobe! Tidak bisakah kau diam untuk beberapa saat?! Dasar buta situasi!" Omelnya tajam dengan pandangan dinginnya yang menusuk. Aku tidak tersinggung dengan omelannya itu. Aku justru malah tersenyum padanya.

"Nah, itu baru Sasuke yang kukenal! Sekarang, ceritakan situasi yang kau sebut-sebut itu, hingga membuatmu jadi orang alim seperti tadi. Ayo ceritakan! Ceritakan!" Seruku sembari menghampiri Sasuke. Aku mengambil bantal yang tergolek di lantai dan memeluknya, duduk bersila di lantai yang memang dilapisi karpet persia warna biru yang cukup tebal dan halus, menunggu Sasuke berbicara.

Sasuke menatapku sejenak. Dari matanya aku melihat keragu-raguan (aku tahu meski ekspresi wajahnya sangat datar seperti papan talenan). Sepertinya dia masih mempertimbangkan apakah harus berbicara atau tetap bungkam seperti ini. Dan hal ini membuatku kesal. Apa susahnya sih bercerita? Apa lidahnya itu disegel seperti para Anbu 'ne' hingga tidak bisa berbicara, bahkan padaku yang kece dan ganteng ini? #plak

"Cepat ceritakan, brengsek! Kau membuatku menunggu terlalu lama! Kita sudah berjanji untuk tidak menutupi apapun yang terjadi dalam hidup kita kan? Jadi apa susahnya bercerita padaku?!" Kataku kesal. Sudah 10 menit, tapi dia belum berbicara juga. Kalau sampai dia tidak berbicara juga, aku akan...

"Aku mencium Sakura."

Eh?

Aku tidak bisa menahan rahangku untuk tidak jatuh dan mataku agar tidak melotot. Apa katanya tadi? Mencium... Sakura?

"Appppaaaaa?!" Aku sukses menjerit, saking kagetnya. Sasuke hanya menatapku datar sambil bersedekap. "Kenapa bisa? Di mana? Kapan?" Tanyaku bertubi-tubi.

Sasuke menghela nafas, lalu menunduk menatap buku yang tadi dia baca di meja belajarnya dengan tatapan kosong."Tadi siang Itachi dan dia datang ke sini, mengobrol dengan ibuku. Aku menghampirinya di dapur dan menciumnya di sana. Salahkan dia yang membuatku kesal karena dia terus menerus menyebut nama Itachi." Jelasnya dengan ekspresi datar yang sama. Rasanya matanya menyiratkan berbagai macam hal yang tidak bisa aku artikan. Marah, sedih, kecewa, kesal, cuek atau apa? Aku terdiam untuk sesaat. Meski terlihat dingin begitu, aku tahu dia pasti sedang 'tidak baik-baik saja'.

Aku menghela nafas, berat. "Bukankah kau selalu bilang padaku untuk mendekati para Shinobi secara natural? Kalau begitu ceritanya, bisa-bisa dia akan membencimu, Sasuke!" Kataku dengan nada suara yang kukontrol sebisa mungkin agar tidak meraung padanya. Aku tidak habis pikir kenapa dia bisa melakukan hal bodoh seperti itu, padahal kemarin dia baru saja memaksaku untuk tidak langsung mendekati para shinobi dengan terburu-buru. Lihatlah sekarang siapa yang justru yang melanggarnya.

"Waktuku sempit, Naruto. Mungkin saja dia akan bertunangan dengan Itachi dalam waktu dekat ini! Dan aku tidak mau membiarkan hal itu terjadi!" Ujarnya dingin dan dalam. Kulihat dia mengepalkan kedua tangannya di atas meja belajar, menyalurkan kekesalannya, hingga dapat kulihat telapak tangannya memutih saking kuatnya kepalan tangannya itu. "Aku tidak punya pilihan..." aku masih dapat mendengar suara lirih Sasuke itu. Keheningan mengisi kami untuk sesaat sebelum aku mendesah keras sekali.

Aku mengerti perasaannya. Pastilah dia sedang ada dalam kondisi yang sangat sulit. Jika dia tidak bertindak begitu, Sakura akan terus menganggapnya bukan siapa-siapa dan tidak menyadari kehadirannya. Tapi jika melakukannya (dan dalam kasus ini, dia sudah melakukannya), dia akan dibenci, bahkan mungkin Sakura tidak akan mau lagi bertemu dengan Sasuke. Hah, aku tahu dari dulu Sasuke ini sangat egois dan ambisius, tapi aku masih belum bisa mengerti kenapa dia bisa berbuat sejauh itu.

"Huh, ya sudahlah... mau bagaimana lagi? Semua sudah terjadi kan?" Sasuke sempat menatapku sesaat, namun aku tidak lagi menatapnya. Aku malah mengambil remote TV yang tergeletak di atas meja belajar Sasuke. "Kita lupakan saja sejenak soal masalah bodoh yang kau buat itu, Sasuke. Kau ini jadi semakin menyebalkan jika galau seperti itu." Tidak kupedulikan delikan tajam Sasuke yang ditujukan padaku. Dengan cueknya aku menyalakan TV LED 29 inch yang tidak jauh dari meja belajar Sasuke dan duduk selonjoran di lantai berkarpet kamarnya, membiarkan suara tv mengenyahkan suasana menegangkan di kamar ini.

Acara sebuah music show langsung muncul ketika TV dinyalakan. Music show ini adalah music show terpopuler di twitter dan juga acara yang cukup kusukai karena sering mengundang penyanyi-penyanyi keren, baik yang sudah terkenal maupun pendatang baru. Lagu-lagu pilihannya pun oke. Tidak heran Sasuke yang pendiam dan sarkatis itu pun suka acara ini.

"...Baiklah, para penonton yang tidak sabaran! Langsung saja kita panggilkan, ini dia penyanyi penerobos dua gender musik termutakhir dan terlaris tahun ini. Killer Bee!"

Alunan musi disertai riuh tepuk tangan menyambut kedatangan artis itu. Dia datang dari samping pangung, keluar dengan senyum lebarnya sambil mengangkat tangannya tinggi-tinggi. Dia adalah lelaki berumur sekitar 40-an tahun berbadan tegap dengan kulitnya coklat tan yang sehat. Tubuh kekarnya yang dibalut kaus trendy, celana tiga perempat 4 saku, dan aksesoris kalung berbentuk rantai emas dengan kepala kalung besar berlambang B menggantung di lehernya. Dia memakai slayer dan kaca mata hitam, membuat penampilannya terlihat bagai raper remaja Hollywood. Dan beberapa detik kemudian, aku tidak dapat menahan diri untuk menjatuhkan rahang dengan mata melotot besar-besar ketika melihat si penyanyi yang dengan pedenya berpose seolah dia merupakan Eminem versi bangkotan. #plak

Tidak salah lagi, itu Killer Bee! Dia merupakan salah satu jinchuuriki di masa lampau, dialah yang mengajarkanku bagaimana cara mengendalikan kyuubi di dalam diriku sehingga bisa bersahabat dengan Kurama, seperti hubungannya adalah dengan hachibi si kerbau bertentakel gurita. Dan ternyata dia terlahir menjadi penyanyi enka-rapper di masa ini!

"Sasuke! Itu Killer Bee!" Jeritku histeris. Aku tidak dapat melepaskan pandanganku dari layar TV yang masih menampilkan wawancara antara si host dengan Killer Bee. Aku tidak mendengar sahutan dari Sasuke. Tapi dari ujung mataku aku bisa melihat Sasuke juga ikut melotot menatap layar televisi, mengalihkan perhatiannya dari buku yang tergeletak menyedihkan di meja belajarnya. Kami sama-sama terpaku menatap layar televisi yang masih menyorot sosok Bee.

"...Nah bagaimana perasaanmu setelah single enka-rapmu menjadi hits bahkan masuk dalam chart 40 lagu terbaik, Bee?" Tanya host acara musik itu pada Bee yang duduk santai di sofa marun yang disediakan music show itu.

"Tentu saja aku senang! Aku memang hebat untuk menyatukan dua genre musik kesukaanku, yeah! Jangan lupakan enka, okay?!" Jawab Bee penuh percaya diri sembari mengulurkan telapak tangannya, menghadap ke bawah, gaya khas rappernya yang juga dulu sering dia lakukan di depanku. Hm... sepertinya kelakuan Bee tidak banyak berubah.

"Lalu, tentang judul lagumu, "Karma", kenapa kau membahas tentang karma? Apakah kau punya pengalaman khusus tentang karma sehingga menuangkannya dalam lagumu?"

"Yeah, itu pertanyaan bagus! Asal kau tahu saja, aku ini selalu mendapat inspirasi dari sekitarku. Kulihat orang-orang mulai berbuat seenaknya tanpa memikirkan konsekuensinya. Jadi kubuatkan lagu untuk orang-orang bodoh itu, yeah! Biar mereka sadar!"

"Kalau begitu, sekarang coba kau bawakan lagu terhebatmu itu, Bee! Para penonton di studio dan di rumah sekalian, mari kita dengarkan nyanyian Killer Bee si raja enka-rapper termutakhir dengan single terbarunya 'Karma'! Mari beri tepuk tangan yang meriah!"

Dan riuh tepuk tangan para penonton di studio pun mulai menggema, kemudian disusul musik pengiring lagu Bee yang masih kental dengan instrumen musik Enka. Bee yang sudah berdiri dan maju ke panggung pun mulai memposisikan microphone di depan bibirnya, lalu bernyanyi.

_**Hidup ini bagaikan roda yang berputar  
Jari-jarinya saling menyilang, bagai nafasmu yang kempis dan mengembang  
Kabahagiaan dan kesukaran tak berbatas, tak bertepi  
Silih berganti saling mengisi  
Agar kau rasanyakan sari pati hidup ini**_

_**Dulu kau kejar aku, cari sosokku, namun kutak pedulikan dirimu  
Egoku beradu, bercampur jadi satu, memandangmu bagai bocah yang tergugu  
Namun kini semua berbalik padaku, kau bertumbuh, sementara aku menciut  
Kini kurasakan apa yang kudengar dulu  
Karena karmaku akhirnya berlaku**_

Musik berganti menjadi gesekan disk yang melekit namun dinamis. Enka pun mulai berganti menjadi rap, lagu memasuki bridge.

_**Siapa yang tahu apa yang akan terjadi  
Kini kau lewati batas dan mulai miliki arti  
Kini kau tinggalkan, acuhkan, hilangkan aku dari hidupmu yang baru  
Tak lagi kenal hingga ku hanya termanggu, yeah!**_

_**Y-yo! Y-yo! Yo! Yo!  
Kini aku yang kejar kamu, tapi kau tak lagi pedulikanku  
Aku pun kini rasa yang kau rasa dulu  
Hingga diri hancur melebur jadi satu  
Dan rasakan sakit yang sama denganmu!  
Yo! Yo! Yo! Yo!  
Rasakan sakit yang sama denganmu!**_

Dan enka yang sedikit ngerap pun mulai mengisi verse.

_**Tapi ku tak lelah untuk mengejarmu!  
Aku tak kan menyerah pada karma, yeah!  
Dunia tak selamanya akan sama  
Kuhanya perlu hadapi kenyataan  
Dan mulai mengejarmu!  
Yo! Yo!  
Mengejarmu!**_

_**Maka tunggulah aku, karena aku kan kembali sejajar denganmu,  
Lalu kita kan bersatu hingga kita jadi tangguh  
Karena kutahu kau pun menungguku, yeah!  
Jadi tunggulah aku, karena aku akan mengejarmu!  
Biarlah karma ini terus berlaku, karena rasaku terus ada untukmu  
Di hatiku, ada selalu! Yeah!**_

_**Tapi ku tak lelah untuk mengejarmu!  
Aku tak kan menyerah pada karma, yeah!  
Dunia tak selamanya akan sama  
Kuhanya perlu hadapi kenyataan  
Dan mulai mengejarmu!  
Yo! Yo!  
Mengejarmu!**_

Lagu pun berakhir setelah pengulangan di reff, dengan tepuk tangan yang membahana ke seluruh penjuru studio. Bahkan terdengar suara siulan-siulan para fans Bee yang dibalas dengan kepalan tangan teracung Bee.

Aku bukan terkesima dengan penampilan Bee barusan, meski aku akui bahwa dia memang hebat sebagai penyanyi, berbeda dengan dulu yang merupakan shinobi yang terobsesi membuat lagu enka-rap tak jelas yang suka menuliskan lirik barunya jika mendapat inspirasi di note kecil yang selalu dia bawa ke manapun, bahkan dia bisa dengan santainya menulis lirik lagu saat sedang bertarung.

Tapi kali ini lirik yang ia nyanyikan berbeda dengan lirik yang ia buat dulu. Lagu yang baru saja dibawakannya itu membawaku untuk menyadari keadaan hidupku dan Sasuke. Karma. Ya, karma!

"Sasuke, apa kau menangkap lagu Bee tadi?" Tanyaku seraya menatap Sasuke serius, mengabaikan acara musik yang kembali dilanjutkan lagi dengan bintang tamu lainnya. Sasuke menatapku datar, namun sejurus kemudian dia mengangguk.

"Karma... akhirnya kau merasakannya sekarang, teme." Sasuke menyenderkan punggungnya di kursi, lalu menatap langit-langit kamarnya.

Sasuke mengernyit. "Apa maksudmu?" Tanyanya. Aku menepuk jidatku gemas. Huh, katanya para Uchiha itu pintar. Kenapa sekarang dia malah jadi dungu begini?

"Tentu saja kau, bodoh! Dulu kau membuat Sakura terus-terusan mengejarmu mati-matian, sekarang kau yang mengejar-ngejarnya bahkan berusaha merebutnya dari Itachi. Kau lihat? Kau kena karma! Akhirnya kau merasakan apa yang dulu Sakura rasakan!" Jelasku sambil menunjuknya tanpa ampun. Aku merasa sangat puas ketika melihat ia berpikir keras seperti itu. Meski dia tidak berkata apa-apa, tapi aku tahu dia pasti sedang merasa bersalah karena akhirnya menyadari kesalahan fatalnya dulu terhadap Sakura. Huh, biar tahu rasa dia. Akulah saksi Sakura yang selalu berusaha demi Sasuke. Meski waktu itu aku terkadang merasa cemburu karena selalu Sasuke yang diperhatikan oleh Sakura (meski aku juga diperhatikan olehnya, bahkan aku lebih akrab dengan Sakura daripada Sakura pada Sasuke), namun aku selalu tahu hati Sakura hanya diisi dengan cintanya terhadap Sasuke, bukan orang lain, meski Sakura pernah menyatakan perasaannya padaku, tapi tetap saja bukan aku yang ada di hatinya, melainkan si brengsek di dekatku ini.

Dan lihatlah sekarang bagaimana si Teme begitu galau dan menderita dengan perjalanan cintanya sekarang yang begitu sulit karena Sakura telah dimiliki Itachi, kakak kandungnya sendiri. Dia berusaha mati-matian mengejar Sakura, bahkan meski harus merebutnya paksa dari Itachi. Benar-benar tragis. Ternyata benar, kami-sama itu memang benar-benar adil.

Dia menatapku, dengan tatapan kosong, lalu kembali menatap langit-langit kamarnya. Huh, mau sok keren ya? Ternyata kegalauan dapat membuat si bungsu Uchiha ini menjadi suka berpose seperti itu.

"Kau benar dobe, aku memang kena karma." ujarnya, dengan masih mempertahankan posenya. Sedetik kemudian, dia menoleh ke arahku dengan tatapan sinis. "Tapi bukankah kau juga kena karma pada Hinata, eh Naruto?"

Eh?

Aku mengernyit, membuat Sasuke berdecak kesal. "Kau bahkan tidak bisa mendekatinya karena Hinata berada dalam wujud anak SD. Kau sekarang hanya bisa mencintainya diam-diam, sama seperti dirinya di masa lalu yang menyukaimu diam-diam." Jelas Sasuke dengan seringai menyebalkannya. Namun kali ini aku tidak menganggapnya menyebalkan. Kata-kata Sasuke tadi sukses menampar hatiku. Aku memang bodoh sampai tidak menyadarinya!

Sasuke benar, situasikusekarang ini mirip dengan Hinata di masa lalu, menyukai seseorang, namun malu megungkapkan perasaan, (dalam kasusku, tidak bisa terang-terangan maksudnya), sehingga hanya bisa memendamnya saja dalam dada. Dulu aku tidak pernah tahu kalau dia Hinata suka padaku, bahkan memendam perasaannya padaku selama 10 tahun lebih. Dan lagi, aku terlalu buta untuk menyadarinya. Hingga akhirnya aku melihat sendiri ketulusan cintanya padaku, membuatku akhirnya sadar, Hinata merupakan cinta sejatiku.

Dan sekarang, ketika dia terlahir kembali dan wujudnya masih berupa anak SD, aku sudah kebingungan. Aku sudah terbiasa mendapat curahan cinta dari Hinata dulu, dan sekarang, dia bahkan tidak mengingatku. Ya, aku mengakui aku mencintai Hinata, tidak berubah sejak dulu hingga sekarang. Dalam hati, aku berharap saat aku bertemu kembali dengan reinkarnasian Hinata, dia pun setidaknya dapat jatuh cinta lagi padaku, sehingga kami nantinya bisa kembali merajut kebahagiaan dan bersama kembali di masa ini. Tapi sekarang dengan wujud Hinata yang masih bocah itu, aku bisa apa? Boro-boro jatuh cinta padaku, mengenal cinta saja dia belum. Dia bahkan lebih cocok jadi adikku ketimbang istriku. Dan dadaku ngilu setiap memikirkannya.

Huh... sepertinya nasibku sama seperti Sasuke, sama-sama kena karma.

Keheningan mengisi kamar Sasuke. Aku dan Teme sama-sama larut dalam pikiran kami masing-masing, mengabaikan tv yang kini sudah menayangkan acara lain. Biasanya aku paling benci dengan keheningan seperti ini, tapi kali ini lain cerita. Aku tidak berusaha untuk menghilangkankeheningan ini, karena kami butuh waktu untuk berkutat dalam pikiran kami masing-masing, memikirkan karma yang akhirnya berlaku pada kami. Jadi biarlah kami seperti ini sebelum kami harus kembali ke kenyataan yang sebenarnya.

"Tapi aku setuju dengan Bee, aku tidak akan menyerah pada karmaku. Aku akan terus mengejarnya, Naruto." Sasuke menatapku serius. "Aku akan mendapatkannya kembali, bagaimana pun caranya."

Aku menatapnya datar. Huh, bukannya si Sasuke ini adalah orang paling tertutup yang pernah kukenal ya? Bukankah seharusnya dia sedikit merasa pesimis karena baru saja menyadari karmanya? Dan sekarang dia masih keras kepala untuk terus mengejar Sakura? Yang benar saja! Apa dunia mau kiamat? Kutukan karma Sakura memang sangat menyeramkan. Dia mampu merubah si Mr. Selfish and Careless seperti Sasuke menjadi agresif dan keras kepala. Aku jadi ingin lihat bagaimana usaha Sasuke untuk mendapatkan Sakura kembali. Pastilah seru.

Tapi aku tidak berkomentar apa-apa. Sasuke pastas memperjuangkan Sakura. Sebagai sahabatnya, aku hanya perlu mendukungnya dan menghiburnya ketika terpuruk. Lagipula tekatnya itu membuatku ikut tersadar untuk berusaha diri dekat dengan Hinata, seperti apa yang akan dilakukan Sasuke. Namun tentu saja dengan caraku sendiri. dalam hati aku bertanya-tanya akan bagaimana kisah kami selanjutnya. kira-kira apa lagi yang direncanakan kami-sama pada kami?

Kuharap semoga semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ckit, Ckit, Ckit

Aku menggesek-gesekkan sepatu basketku di lapangan basket indoor. Bala basket masih setia memutar di jari telunjukku. Dengan riang aku memainkan bola itu melalui lengan atas kananku, melewati bahu, lalu sampai ke tangan kiriku, lalu memutarnya kembali tanpa membuat bola berwarna orange itu terjatuh. Aku pun berjalan ala walking moonnya Michael Jackson dengan tanganku yang masih memainkan bola basket. Teman-teman sekelasku langsung bersorak-sorai dan tertawa melihat aksiku. Setelahnya, aku langsung menghentikan aksiku, memegang bola dan menatap teman-temanku dengan bangga.

"Kau memang jagonya kalau sudah berurusan dengan bola, Nauto!" Kiba merangkul erat pundakku sambil tertawa. Teman-teman sekelasku yang lain juga berseru tentang kehebatanku. Aku hanya tersenyum dan mendrible bola basket di tangan kananku.

"Hei, anak-anak, cepat berbaris! Laki-laki bentuk tim untuk bermain basket, perempuan main voli. Setiap tim melawan tim kelas 1-1." perintah Rock Lee, guru olahragaku sambil membunyikan peluit yang selalu menggantung di didanya. Kami pun langsung berpencar, membentuk tim yang terdiri dari 5 orang, untuk selanjutnya diundi siapa yang akan bermain pertama dalam tanding basket perkenalan bagi para anak baru.

Yup, kami sedang dalam pelajaran olahraga. Aku paling suka pelajaran ini, sampai-sampai aku langsung bersemangat dan melupakan pelajaran sejarah membosankan sebelumnya. Apalagi guru yang mengajariku ini adalah Lee, salah satu teman shinobiku di masa lampau. Aku hampir berteriak seandainya Sasuke tidak mencekekku dari belakang, membuat atensiku langsung berubah kepadanya.

"Huh, pamer, eh?" ujar si pantat ayam alias Sasuke sarkatis di sebrangku. Dia memasukan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celana olahraganya dengan tatapan menyebalkannya mengarah padaku. Aku melemparkan death glareku padanya, tapi dia malah langsung berbalik dan bergabung bersama dengan teman-teman sekelasnya yang masih melakukan pemanasan di sisi lapangan kiri.

Ya, kelas Sasuke memang memiliki jam pelajaran olahraga yang sama denganku. Ternyata sekolah ini menerapkan kelas gabungan untuk pelajaran olahraga. Kuakui gedung olahraga indoor memang sekolah ini sangatlah luas dengan lapangan voli, badminton, basket, dan futsal digabung dalam gedung yang sama dan hanya dipisahkan oleh jaring-jaring menjulang untuk setiap lapangan yang bisa dibuka-pasang. Namun bagian sisi-sisi pinggir gedungnya sengaja dibuat lapang untuk kebutuhan pemanasan dan ada tempat duduk penonton yang disediakan di pinggir lapangan berbentuk seperti tangga. Dan kelasku ternyata bergabung dengan kelas Sasuke. Dengan kata lain setiap minggu aku akan terus melihatnya di kelas olahragaku ini. Huh, pelajaran pertama saja dia sudah bersikap menyebalkan seperti tadi, bagaimana dengan minggu-minggu berikutnya? Awas saja kau, Teme!

Aku duduk di pinggir lapangan basket bersama teman setim basketku yang sudah ditentukan, Suigetsu, Aki, Toyama dan Kotoshi. Kami mengobrol dengan serunya, dengan aku yang sesekali memperhatikan Lee yang tengah mengamati murid-muridnya bertanding di lapangan basket. Dari segi penampilan, Lee tidak banyak berubah. Rambutnya masih berbentuk mangkuk helm hitam yang mengkilat dan berkilauan jika terkena sinar lampu, juga alis tebal dan mata bulat bola ping-pongnya yang ditumbuhi bulu mata pun tidak berubah. Kuperkirakan usianya belum mencapai 30 tahun jika dilihat dari postur badannya yang semakin tegap dan berisi, dengan otot-ototnya yang sedang namun matang di balik baju olahraga ketat yang membungkusnya. Huh, pangling juga melihatnya tanpa baju ketat warna hijaunya dulu. Setiap mengingatnya rasanya aku ingin tertawa. Namun sikap ramahnya dan murah senyum sampai menampakan gigi-gigi rapi berkilauannya itu masih tetaplah sama. Aku tersenyum, kenangan-kenangan saat masih menjadi shinobi dan menjalankan misi bersamanya berseliweran di kepalaku. Aku senang bisa menemukannya di sekolah ini. Semoga aku bisa berteman dengannya.

Bletak!

Aku merasakan pukulan di kepaku, membuatku langsung menoleh ke si pelaku yang ternyata merupakan Suigetsu si cowok rambut ungu. Aku mendelik kesal padanya, tapi dia malah menunjukkan gigi taringnya sambil menyeringai.

"Apa masalahmu, heh?" kataku sambil berdiri di depannya. Dia sepertinya tidak peduli dengan omelanku padanya.

"Sekarang giliran kita untuk bertanding, baka. Sudah saatnya kau tunda acara melamunmu itu. Kau benar-benar terlihat seperti orang idiot." Dia berjalan memasuki lapangan basket disertai cekikikan teman-teman sekelasku yang sepertinya merasa geli melihat interaksiku dengan si baka-Suigetsu.

"Tapi kau tidak perlu memukul kepalaku, sialan! Dasar menyebalkan kau!" aku meninju bahu belakang Suigetsu hingga dia hampir terjungkal ke depan. Aku menatap puas ketika melihatnya yang mendelik kesal kepadaku.

"Hei, sudahlah, jangan bertengkar terus. Kita sudah mau mulai nih." Ujar Toyama mencoba menengahiku.

"Ya-ya, kalian bisa terkena peringatan dari Lee-sensei. Dia itu suka mengeluarkan kartu hijau yang artinya sama dengan pemberi peringatan, persis wasit di pertandingan bola." Aki mulai menyebarkan infonya. Aku memalingkan wajah, membuat Kotoshi yang berdiri di sebelahku tertawa.

"Hn, kau ini berisik sekali dobe." Aku menoleh ketika mendengar suara Sasuke yang menyebalkan itu. Dia memegang bola basket di tangan kirinya, berdiri dengan teman-teman setimnya yang terlihat kikuk—seeprtinya tipe-tipe anak pintar benci olahraga. Oh ternyata aku bertanding melawan kelompok Sasuke. Aku membulatkan mataku, bukan karena melihat Sasuke, tapi karena salah satu dari teman setim Sasuke ada Sai yang sedang berjalan santai di dekat Sasuke! Ah, benar juga, Sasuke pernah bilang kalau Sai merupakan salah satu teman sekelasnya. Aku tidak bisa tidak terpaku menatap sosok cowok berkulit pucat dan berambut hitam klimis itu. Mulutku sudah tebuka untuk memanggil namanya, sampai kurasakan bola melayang ke arahku, yang langsung reflek kutangkap. Ternyata bola itu adalah bola yang sebelumnya dipegang Sasuke. Ah, si teme itu pasti berusaha mencegahku lagi untuk tidak berteriak karena kaget melihat shinobi. Aku hanya bisa nyengir. Melemparkan pandangan 'maaf-aku-lupa' yang dibalas dengusan oleh Sasuke.

"Yak,sekarang pertandingan selanjutnya. Pertandingan sama seperti sebelumnya, 5 menit. Semua bersiap di posisi." Seru Lee sambil merebut bola basket di tanganku.

Aku berhadapan dengan Sasuke, bersiap memperebutkan bola pertama yang dilemparkan Lee. Aku langsung menangkap bola yang dilemparkan ke atas dan mulai menggiringnya, yang langsung dihalangi oleh Sasuke, ditemani sorak-sorakan anak kelasku. Aku melakukan passing ke Kotoshi, namun dihalangi salah satu teman tim Sasuke. Permainan berlangsung seru dan sengit. Saat aku menerima bola dari Aki, aku langsung mendribblenya dengan cepat melewati Sasuke. Dia hampir merebut bolaku, namun aku masih lebih unggul dalam mempertahankan bola. Aku mengoper ke Suigetsu, tapi dengan mudah bola itu malah direbut oleh Sai. Huh, dasar si otak air menyebalkan itu. Dengan sigap aku langsung merebutnya lagi dan menggiringnya lagi menuju ring lawan. Dengan gesit aku langsung melompat dan melakukan dunk, dengan menjadikan lengan atas Sasuke tumpuan ringan. Dan masuk. Skor untuk kelompokku, dengan tepuk tangan meriah yang saling bersahutan.

Aku menggelantung beberapa saat di ring, dapat kudengar pujian-pujian mulai tertuju padaku. Aku mulai merasa bangga. Dengan gerakan anggun, aku meloncat turun dan mendarat dengan indah dengan rasa bangga menguar dari tubuhku. Aku ini memang hebat ka—

"Aduh!" terdengar rintihan di dekatku, membuatku menoleh. Terlihat Sasuke terduduk sambil memegang lengan atasnya. Teman-teman seregunya mengerubungi dia. Aku yang panik langsung menghampirinya, yang malah mendapat death glare gratis dari Sasuke. He, kenapa sih dia? Orang berniat baik malah digalakin!

"Baka, ini gara-gara kau!" sungutnya kesal.

"He?" aku mengernyit padanya, tidak mengerti. Apa hubungannya denganku?

"Kau pikir tidak sakit apa jadi tumpuan dunkmu?! Dasar baka!" semprot Sasuke dengan emosi jiwa. Aku meneguk ludah. Huh, salahku memang yang menjadikan Sasuke tumpuan saat melakukan dunk tadi. Dan sepertinya aku sukses membuatnya marah. Apa lukanya segawat itu?

"Iya maaf deh.. hehe." Sasuke membalas cengiranku dengan tatapan tajam. Aku membantunya berdiri. Dia meringis saat aku membopongnya.

"Cepat antarkan dia ke UKS, Naruto. Karena hari pertama aku mengajarmu, kau kumaafkan. Hukumanmu adalah berkeliling lapangan ini 5 kali setelah mengantar Sasuke ke UKS. Dan kau tidak boleh kembali ke kelas sebelum menyelesaikan hukumanmu." Tegas Lee padaku, membuatku terperangah.

Apa? 5 keliling untuk lapangan seluas ini? Apa dia sudah gila? Apa dia berniat membuat tubuh seksiku dibanjiri kringat? Saat aku ingin protes, Lee malah meotot padaku, membuatku menutup mulutku kembali. Sasuke menyeringai padaku, yang kubalas dengan wajah cemberutku. Dengan tidak ikhlas, aku pun memapah Sasuke keluar dari lapangan olahraga sambil ngomel-ngomel.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**[Sasuke's POV]**

Aku berbaring di ranjang, merintih kecil ketika lenganku menyentuh kasur UKS di bawahku. Rasanya tangan atasku berdenyut-denyut nyeri, dan bengkak. Aku mengutuki si baka dobe yang dengan entengnya menjadikanku sebagai tumpuansaat melakukan dunk. Aku yakin seribu persen si rubah bodoh itu melakukan dunk hanya untuk pamer kepada orang-orang! Dia itu memang selalu merepotkanku! . Huh, rasakakn dia! Siapa suruh membuatku celaka begini! Tapi aku agak kasihan karena dia harus menjalani hukuman dari Lee. Gedung olahraga indoor itu cukup luas. Pasti akan lelah sekali mengelilinginya sebanyak lima kali. Tapi biarlah, dia memang pantas menerimanya. Hei, jangan mendelik begitu padaku. Aku tidak kejam hanya karena menyumpahi si kuning jabrik itu. Aku tidak khawatir selagi badannya itu masih sangat sehat bugar begitu. Dia bahkan pernah ikut lomba cross country, berlari sejauh 7 mill tanpa istirahat saat SMP dan menjadi pemenang perlombaan ekstrim itu. Dia bukan bocah lemah yang perlu dikhawatirkan.

Aku menatap sekeliling UKS yang ini hanya memiliki 3 buah tempat tidur single berkaki, dan aku menempati tempat tidur paling dekat dengan pintu dan meja tempat seharusnya dokter UKS berada. Tidak ada siapa-siapa di sini. Mungkin dokter sekolah sedang pergi sebentar. Aku tidak peduli. Aku berusaha memejamkan mata. Mencoba meredakan nyeri di tanganku yang semakin menjadi. Dalam hati aku mengumpat kesal. Kalau ketemu dengan si dobe, aku akan memukul kepalanya biar tahu rasa dia.

DRRRTT!

Terdengar getar halus I-Phone dari saku jaket yang kupakai, menandakan ada sebuah pesan masuk. Aku mengernyit. Siapa yang mengirim email? Aku jarang sekali mendapatkan e-mail karena biasanya para kenalanku lebih suka menelpon. Lagi pula hanya orang-orang tertentu yang tahu nomorku yang memang limited edition ini (#sasu gaje… -_-). Dengan rasa penasaran, aku pun meraih ponselku dan membaca email itu, yang ternyata dari Naruto.

_Sasuke, berhati-hatilah. Aki bilang padaku kalau dokter UKS itu adalah seorang wanita pencinta remaja-remaja tampan. Pokoknya kau harus hati-hati!_**—Naruto—**

Aku mendengus. Dokter pecinta remaja tampan? Dokter itu pasti tante-tante girang dan centil menyebalkan. Beruntung dokter itu tidak ada di sini. Kalau sampai ada, aku akan langsung pergi dari sini.

Kret…

Terdengar suara pintu UKS terbuka, membuatku reflex mengarahkan pandanganku pada pintu. Terlihat seorang wanita berkemeja putih dan mengenakan jas dokter masuk ke dalam ruangan ini. dia berambut merah setengah ikal layer panjang dan cukup tinggi. Dia memakai kacamata setengah frame bertangkai merah menyala yang senada dengan warna rambutnya.

Deg!

Aku terpaku. Wanita yang berdiri di pintu itu tidak salah lagi pastilah Karin, ninja sensor kenalanku di masa lampau dulu! Aku semakin yakin ketika melihat bola matanya yang juga semerah rambutnya. Aku berusaha menenangkan diri. Aku tegang bukan karena bertemu shinobi, tapi karena mengingat sifat Karin di masa lalu yang sangat agresif jika berhadapan denganku. Apalagi mengingat isi email Naruto barusan. Aku waswas, khawatir dia akan menyerangku lagi seperti dulu.

"Oh, jadi kau Sasuke yang katanya cedera saat bermain basket itu ya?" tanya reinkarnasian Karin ini ramah sembari mendekatiku. "Bagian mana yang sakit? Biar kuperiksa dulu." Lanjutnya sambil tersenyum.

Aku menghela nafas. Huh, ternyata dugaanku salah. Reinkarnasian Karin ini tidak terlihat seperti seorang boys killer. Dia malah terlihat seperti dokter kebanyakan, malah cenderung professional. Dia dengan cekatan mengobati lukaku yang semakin membengkak, menggulungnya dengan perban menyuruhku meminum obat penghilang rasa sakit. Aku sepertinya terlalu paranoid tadi. Mungkin Karin memang sudah berubah semenjak bereinkarnasi, so aku tidak perlu khawatir lagi. Aku pun menurutinya tanpa banyak protes lalu berbaring kembali di ranjang setelah meminum obat pereda nyeri. Obat yang kuminum itu pastilah mengandung zat yang akan membuatku mengantuk. Jadi aku pun memilih untuk mencoba tidur demi melupakan rasa sakit di lengan atasku yang setia berdenyut sakit.

Aku hampir jatuh ke alam mimpi seandainya aku tidak mendengar suara gemerisik di dekatku. Meski aku sudah bukan seorang ninja lagi, tapi aku masih memiliki insting dan kepekaan yang cukup untuk merasakan tanda-tanda bahaya yang dapat mengancam keselamatanku. Aku berusaha membuka sedikit mataku untuk mengintip, namun tidak terlalu jelas. Sedetik kemudian, aku dapat merasakan sebuah tangan meraba perut dan dadaku perlahan, membuat mataku seketika terbelalak lebar. Aku kaget luar biasa saat melihat reinkarnasian Karin sudah berada di samping tubuhku, berbaring miring sembari mengelus-ngelus perutku. Tubuhku seketika merinding dan menegang ketika menyadari situasi ini.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" bentakku kasar, membuat reinkarnasian Karin itu terperanjat kaget. Aku langsung mendorong tubuhnya hingga dia jatuh terduduk di lantai. Kulihat dia mendongak, menatapku sambil menyeringai. Aku semakin merinding ketika menyadari tatapannya itu terlihat liar, seperti pemangsa yang sudah menangkap buruannya. Buru-buru aku berdiri dengan susah payah dari kasur, mengabaikan tubuhku yang oleh karena reaksi obat antinyeri itu.

"Mau ke mana, Sasuke-kun?" aku terperanjat mendengar suaranya yang bagaikan lonceng kematian di telingaku. Aku bisa merakan tangannya sudah memelukku dari belakang. Menyenggol sedikit lenganku yang bengkak, membuatnya semakin sakit. Aku mengutuki obat pereda sakit yang tadi kuminum yang membuatku semakin tidak berdaya dan sulit kabur dari si merah ini. bodohnya aku yang telah mengira Karin telah berubah. Sekarang justru dia malah semakin parah dari yang dulu!

"Lepas!" aku berontak sejadi-jadinya hingga pelukan Karin terlepas dari tubuhku. Tapi sepertinya dia tidak juga menyerah. Dia terkekeh menyeramkan melihatku yang masih belum bisa sepenuhnya sadar karena efek obat sialan itu. Aku semakin cepat berjalan ke arah pintu UKS, berniat keluar. Aku harus segera menyelamatkan diriku atau aku akan tamat di tangan Karin.

"Kau tidak boleh pergi, kau masih sakit, Sasuke-kun!"

Aku tidak mempedulikan seruan Karin itu dan tetap berjalan ke arah pintu. Sedikit lagi aku akan keluar, sedikit lagi…

Duk!

"Sasuke! Kami berkunjung!"

Pintu UKS sukses menghantam wajahku dengan tidak elitnya karena terbuka tiba-tiba. Tubuhku yang oleng sukses jatuh ke lantai, dengan tangan kiriku yang jatuh terlebih dahulu.

KREK!

Suara patahan tulang terdengar dengan jelas di telingaku, yang juga mengagetkan 3 orang pemuda yang baru masuk ke dalam ruang UKS dan telah membuatku jatuh itu; Aki, Suigetsu dan Sai. Aku mendelik tajam pada Suigetsu yang tadi membuka pintu setajam yang kubisa, hingga aku tidak dapat menahan rintihan sakitku karena tulangku baru saja patah, membuat mereka semua terperanjat dan panik menghampiriku.

Dan hari ini pun sukses menjadi hari tersial dalam hidupku di masa ini.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

[Normal POV]

"Konnichiwa, Sakura-chan." Sakura tersenyum lebar sembari membalas sapaan para perawat dan beberapa pasien rumah sakit yang mengenalnya itu. Sesekali dia terlibat obrolan ringan dengan mereka kemudian melanjutkan kembali perjalanannya menuju ruangan pasien yang ditujunya dengan langkah riang. Sosoknya yang lincah dan riang itu terlihat seperti anak SMA yang memakai jas dokter yang tengah berkeliaran di rumah sakit Tokyo Hospital. Tapi jangan salah, dia merupakan dokter spesialis bedah tulang (orthopedic surgeon) termuda dan paling disegani di negara Jepang. Sifatnya yang ramah dan ceria merupakan nilai plus baginya, membuat seluruh orang di sekelilingnya merasa nyaman.

"Konnichiwa Nagato-san!" sapa Sakura ceria ketika memasuki ruangan salah satu pasiennya. Dia menghampiri ranjang pasien tempat seorang pria kurus berambut hitam pendek dan bermata ungu terbaring sembari melemparkan senyum padanya.

"Konnichiwa, Sakura-chan. Rasanya tadi sudah ada perawat yang mengontrolku. Apa kau memiliki alasan khusus untuk mengunjungiku?"

Nagato merupakakn salah satu pasien penderita kanker tulang yang sudah enam bulan belakangan ini ditangani Sakura. Kanker tulang yang diderita Nagato cukup serius sehingga membuatnya tidak bisa pergi ke mana-mana, dan hanya bisa berbaring di ranjangnya. Sesekali jika ada waktu luang, Sakura selalu berusaha menyempatkan diri untuk mengunjungi Nagato. Namun kali ini Sakura bukan hanya berkunjung, namun juga akan menyampaikan informasi pada pasien yang sudah sangat akrab dengannya ini.

Sakura terkekeh geli mendengar pertanyaan Nagato. "Aku hanya ingin mengingatkan mengenai jadwal terapimu. Mungkin jadwal terapimu akan dipindahkan di hari lain sesuai dengan keinginan Konan-san. Kuharap kau tidak keberatan."

Nagato tersenyum. "Tentu saja aku tidak keberatan. hanya saja mungkin aku harus menghubungi adikku yang nakal itu dulu. Dia bisa marah jika aku tidak memberitahunya."

"Beruntung sekali kau memiliki adik yang sangat menyayangimu, Nagato-san. Aku ini anak tunggal, jadi tidak tahu seperti apa rasanya punya saudara." Ujar Sakura lembut.

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir. Bukankah sebentar lagi kau juga akan memilikinya?"

Sakura mengernyit bingung. "Maksudmu?" tanya Sakura bingung.

"Ya, bukankah calon suamimu, Uchiha Itachi itu memiliki seorang adik? Jika kau menikah dengannya, kau pasti akan memiliki adik, walau hanya sebatas adik ipar."Nagato terkekeh dengan pernyataannya sendiri. Namun berbeda dengan Nagato, senyum Sakura malah luntur seketika ketika mendengar sebuatan 'adik Itachi'. "Oh ya, kalau tidak salah, kemarin kau pergi ke rumah Itachi kan? Apa kau sudah melihat calon adik iparmu itu? Kudengar dia merupakan siswa KHS kan, sama seperti adikku."

Deg!

Jantung Sakura serasa berhenti berdetak saat mendengar pertanyaan Nagato itu. Pertanyaan itu mengingatkannya kembali pada kejadian kemarin di dapur kediaman keluarga Uchiha. Tanpa aba-aba, wajah Sakura langsung memerah seketika.

"Sakura-chan?"

Sakura langsung tersadar ketika Nagato memanggilnya dengan menatapnya intens. Buru-buru dia dingkirkan ingatannya tentang adik dari pacarnya itu. Dia memasang senyumannya kembali.

"Maaf Nagato-san, sepertinya aku tidak bisa terlalu berlama-lama mengunjungimu. Aku masih memiliki beberapa pekerjaan. Aku akan berkunjung kemari lagi nanti sembari membawa pemberitahuan jadwal therapimu yang baru. Dan jangan lupa beritahu pada adikmu." Sakura tersenyum kembali sebelum pamit untuk kembali ke ruangannya.

Sakura berjalan terburu-buru melewati bangsal para pasien. Gara-gara Nagato membahas adik Itachi, Sakura jadi kepikiran kejadian kemarin, dimana Uchiha SAsuke adik pacarnya itu mencuri ciumannya, bahkan berani melumat bibirnya! Tentu saja Sakura sangat marah dan kesal, tapi dia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa saat itu. Itachi bahkan baru menciumnya setelah dua bulan mereka jadian, tapi adiknya yang masih bocah dan kurang ajar itu langsung menciumnya padahal mereka baru sehari berkenalan! Sakura menggertakan giginya. Dia tidak akan sudi lagi berurusan dengan bocah itu lagi.

Sakura mendudukan dirinya di meja kerjanya yang lumayan empuk sambil menekan-nekan pelan titik akuntur di antara dua alisnya. Sakura kurang tidur semalam karena terus menerus kepikiran dengan 'insiden ciuman' itu. Meski dia sudah berusaha untuk melupakannya, entah kenapa otaknya justru malah berkhianat dan terus memikirkan bocah yang menurutnya kurang ajar dan brother complex itu. Sakura bahkan sulit sekali melepaskan sensasi hangat yang menjalar di bibirnya pasca berciuman dengan adik kekasihnya tersebut. Entah apa yang membuatnya begini. Sakura jadi merasa bersalah pada Itachi karena kejadian itu, namun tidak berani memberitahunya. Sakura tidak mau kalau sampai Itachi kecewa padanya. Lelaki berpembawaan tenang dan lembut itu sudah banyak berkorban untuknya.

DRRRTT!

Sakura bisa merasakan ponsel di saku jas dokternya bergetar lemah. Seprtinya ada telepon masuk untuknya. Buru-buru ia mengangkat telpon itu tanpa melihat siapa yang menelponnya.

"Sakura! Kau di sana?!"

Sakura hampir membawa ponselnya menjauh dari telinganya ketika mendengar lengkingan suara wanita di seberang sana. "Kau tidak perlu berteriak seperti itu, Karin! Aku tidak tuli! Kau ini kenapa sih?" Sakura menjawab dengan tersungut-sungut. Dia ahara gendang telinganya tidak pecah setelah ini.

"Ada hal gawat yang perlu kusampaikan padamu, Sakura. Dan aku hanya bisa meminta tolong padamu." Suara Karin terdengar panik sekali. "Bantu aku, ya?"

"Memangnya ada apa?"

"Lengan murid tampanku patah."

Sakura trdiam untuk sejenak, otak cerdasnya berusaha mencerna apa maksud kKarin sebenarnya.

"Karin, jangan bilang kau kembali menyerang murid lelaki di sekolah tempat kau bekerja itu." Sakura kembali memijat dahinya. Sakit kepala kembali menyerangnya karena masalah teman semasa kuliahnya ini.

"Hehe, habis dia ganteng sih.. aku jadi tidak tahan. Tapi bukan aku yang mematahkan lengannya! Lengannya memang sudah keseleo sebelumnya, tapi karena dia tertabrak pintu UKS yang dibuka kencang oleh muridku yang lain, dia jatuh dan sepertinya ada tulangnya yang bergeser."

Sakura menghela nafas. Sakura memang tahu kebiasaan temannya yang memang sangat menyukai cowok-cowok ganteng di usianya yang sudah dapat diblang dewasa itu. Tapi entah sejak kapan Karin malah berubah menjadi shotacon seperti itu. Apalagi dia secara tidak langsung telah membuat tangan muridnya patah karena keagresifannya itu. Benar-benar deh dia.

"Untuk apa kau menelponku kalau hanya untuk curhat seperti ini? Aku ini masih berada di dalam shiftku tahu!" kata Sakura jengah. Padahal biasanya perempuan berambut merah itu hanya akan curhat padanya saat Sakura sedang libur atau saat jadwal shiftnya sudah berakhir. Tapi sekarang dia malah curhat di saat dia sedang sibuk berkerja.

"Justru itu masalahnya! Aku pun bertindak sebagai bentuk rasa tanggung jawabku. Aku bilang pada orang tuanya kalau aku memiliki kenalan dokter bedah tulang professional, lalu merekomendasikanmu untuk mengobatinya. Karena itu untuk kali ini saja aku mohon padamu agar kau membantuku untuk mengobati murid tampanku itu. Ya? Ya? Kumohon… aku janji deh akan mentraktirmu makan Hana Dango sepuasnya sampai perutmu buncit."

Sakura terkikik geli mendengar suara Karin yang memelas seperti itu. Ya, mau bagaimana lagi, meski Karin ini suka seenaknya, tapi kalau dibujuk seperti itu Sakura pun jadi tidak tega. Apalagi dia sudah berjanji akan mentraktirnya makan dango.

"Baiklah. Aku akan langsung menagih janjimu setelah aku mengobatinya."

"Yei! Terima kasih Sakura! Aku cinta kamu!" Sakura hanya geleng-geleng kepala mendengar sorakan girang Karin. Dasar temannya yang satu itu memang aneh sekali.

"Oh iya, murid tampanku itu mungkin sebentar lagi akan tiba di rumah sakit. Dia sudah berangkat sejak 15 menit yang lalu. Terima kasih atas bantuanmu. Sampai ketemu di kedai Hana DAngo jam 8 malam ya!

Dan telpon pun ditutup setelah Sakura menasehati Karin untuk menghilangkan kebiasaan jeleknya itu, yang dibalas dengusan keras Karin. Dia pun melanjutkan menulis laporan yang sempat diacuhkan beberapa menit olehnya.

TOK TOK!

Sakura menoleh ke arah pintu ruangannya yang diketuk, lalu mucul seorang suster bertubuh mungil dari baliknya.

"Ada Apa Hinako-san?" Tanya Sakura ramah.

"Ada pasien yang datang dan meminta ditangani oleh Sakura-san. Dia bilang sudah direkomendasikan oleh dokter Karin." Jelas suster bernama Hinako itu. "Pasien itu sudah masuk ke bangsal pemeriksaan."

"Aku akan ke sana. Terima kasih atas pemberitahuannya." Suster itu mengangguk lalu keluar dari ruangan itu. Sakura langsung mmebereskan kertas-kertas laporannya dan menyimpannya di dalam map sebelum meninggalkan ruangannya dan menuju ke ruangan pasien yang merupakan murid Karin itu. Sebenarnya Sakura juga cukup penasaran dengan murid tampan yang disebut-sebut Karin. Selera teman berkacamatanya itu memang cukup tinggi menurut Sakura. Jadi wajar jika Sakura ikut penasaran, bukan?

Dengan pembawaannya yang ceria, Sakura memasuki ruangan pasien barunya itu. Di dalam kamar sudah terdapat seorang suster dan asisten dokter (koas) yang masih magang.

"Kudengar pasien ini tulangnya bergeser, benarkah begitu?" Tanya Sakura pada koas bernama Hayate itu.

"Ya, Sakura-chan. pemeriksaan sementara menunjukan tulang bahunya bergeser karena benturan yang agak keras di lengan atasnya, dan sepertinya ada strain pada otot lengannya. Anda bisa memeriksanya sendiri."

Sakura mengangguk paham atas penjelasan singkat koas. Dia pun berjalan mendekati ranjang pasiennya. Namun langkahnya berhenti saat dia melihat sang pasien yang berbaring dengan wajahnya mnghadap ke arahnya. Pasiennya yang masih remaja dan memiliki manik mata sehitam jelaga itu menyeringai kala melihat kekagetan Sakura ketika melihatnya.

"Hei Tante Pinky."

Sakura mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat. Ingin rasanya sekarang dia menelpon Karin dan membatalkan persetujuannya tadi jika tahu pasiennya adalah adik dari pacarnya yang sangat menyebalkan itu.

Sasuke Uchiha semakin melebarkan seringainya. Rasanya cedera yang dialaminya sekarang tidak lagi menjadi bencana jadi yang merawatnya adalah perempuan yang dia ingin temui selama ini.

Sepertinya aka nada hal yang menarik di antara mreka sebentar lagi. Bukan begitu, eh Sasuke?

**TBC**

* * *

A/N: Holla missa-san! Akhirnya author gaje ini bisa update juga fict gajenya ini! Yei! :D sebelumnya mohon maaf karena author lama updatenya. Mama author tersayang telah memblokir author untuk tidak melakukan hal lain selain belajar selama UKK kemaren.. T^T tapi UKKnya udah beres kemarin, jadi author bia nulis lanjutan fic ini dan mempublishnya sekarang. Yei! #author makin gaje.. -_-

Dan ummm… untur chap ini, author sebenernya ngerasa kurang puas, soalnya niat awal author mau nambah scene lain, termasuk NaruHina tapi nih chapt aja udah panjang banget. Jadi mohon maaf buat yang nungguin NaruHina mungkin baru ada di chap depan… sorryyyyy banget lho ya… #gantung author. Jadi author minta maaf sebesar-besarnya kepada para readers, terutama NaruHina lovers, untuk kekurangan yang ada di chap ini. Maaf juga kalo feelnya kurang dapet.. huee.. author sulit sekali konsisten bahkan sempet kena WB… T^T silahkan untuk kririk, saran, flame yang membangun, dll, monggo disampaikan pada author nista ini.

Ngomong-ngomong soal nista, author minta maaf kalo author terkesan menistakan Sakuraku sayang. Author ga pernah berniat untuk begitu. Author menulis dengan cara author sendiri, menuangkan ide yang ada di kepala author. Maaf aja kalo hasilnya gini, tapi author gak pernah tuh berniat nistain SAku. Author akan merancang nasib Saku sebaik yang author bisa. Author juga pengen chara favenya bahagia lho. Hehe..

Ok, sekarang waktunya bales reviews deh! :D

**yudi**: makasih pujian dan semangatnya! :D iya, Sasu emang rada nekat di sini. ^^ soal NaruHina… silahkan penasaran sama kelanjuannya ya! :D

**Guest**: oh maaf ya guest-san, saya gak pernah berniat menistakan Sakura.. saya punya cara sendiri untuk menentukan jalan cerita saya, termasuk tokoh-tokoh yang ada di dalamnya. Author-author yang lain juga pasti gitu.. ^^ Maaf ya kalau saya terkesan modus atau gimana.. tapi yang jelas, saya sebagai penulis cerita memang memiliki hak untuk menciptakan cerita sesuai apa yang saya mau, yang penting saya ga plagiat. jika guest-san merasa kurang berkenan dengan cerita ini, saya sudah memperingatkan sebelumnya dengan mencantumkan DLDR di dalam cerita saya. ^^ tapi makasih ya udah mau baca fict saya ini.. :D

**Esya. ** : makasih pujiannya ya! :D soal Hanabi dan Konohamaru, ditunggu aja ya.. ada bagiannya kok! ;D

**Muzsuke** : haha, thanks pujiannya! :D seneng deh dikoreksi terus XD ni chap lanjuannya, maaf kalo rada mengecewakan.. ^^

**Hami namikaze**: makasih pujiannya ya! :D

**Dani**: wkwkwk sory deh kalo humornya sedikit, author emang rada susah bikin humor, jadi Cuma seadanya.. iya, ga tersinggung kok.. ^^ Cuma rada ga ngerti aja maksudnya itu apa.. wkwkwk :P makasih dukungannya ya ! :D

**Guest **: maaf ya udah bikin kamu kecewa, tapi author punya scenario sendiri untuk itu.. ^^ dan author gak biasa didikte sama readers. Itu hak kamu untuk gak suka percintaan cewe lebih tua sama cowok brondong, tapi author harap kamu juga mau menghargai rencana dan jalan cerita yang author susun. ^^ kalau kurang suka, author gak masalah kok kalau kamu udah gak mau ngikutin chap ini, takutnya kamu baper terus lagi.. hehe btw, makasih udah baca fict ini ya! :D

**hqhqhq**: wah, maaf ya NHnya gak masuk ke chap ini.. maafffff bgt.. X( tadinya mau, tapi author sadar ni udah kepanjangan banget.. mungkin di chap selanjutnya… maaf ya.. btw makasih pujiannya dan dukungannya ya! :D

**Chinatsu**: ini udah lanjut ya… :D semoga suka.. ^^

**rahillah.r5** : wkwkw, sasu emang ngenes sih.. :p soal Naruto….. ada deh cara PDKTnya! :D silahkan penasaran! :p

**toru perri**: wew, iya biar gentian, dulu kan saku terus yang ngejer kan? Wkwkwk :p

**PinKrystal**: hehe, huum, emang jauh ya bedanya? Tapi author punya jalan sendiri lho untuk mereka… author sebisa mungkin ga akan nistain Saku kok.. ^^ silahkan penasaran aja deh kalo masih berkenan baca ya.. hehe :D

Oke, segini dulu buat chap 5 nya ya.. ^^ chap 6 ga janji dalam waktu deket, tapi author akan selalu berusaha update cepet kok! Smangatin author terus ya! Dan makasih juga buat yang udah baca, follow, fave dan ngeriview.. author selalu seneng lho jadinya dan semangat bikin yang terbaik untuk semuanaya! XD oke, udahan aja deh bacotan authornya.. sampai ketemu di next chap ya minna! :D


	6. Chapter 6

**[Naruto's POV]**

Aku duduk dengan tidak tenang di kursiku, sekali-kali menggeliat-geliat liar, sambil terus-menerus melirik ke arah jam dinding yang menggantung di atas kepala guru sosiologiku yang sekarang sedang menjelaskan entah apa—apa yang dia ucapkan sama sekali tidak kupedulikan sejak tadi. Hanya tinggal 10 menit lagi, tapi kenapa waktu terasa begitu lama berjalan? Ini jam apa siput? Bahkan Katsuyu si peliharaan Sakura pada jaman dulu saja tidak berjalan selambat ini. Apa aku perlu pinjam mesin waktu doraemon—si kucing bulat warna biru itu—untuk mempercepat waktu? Mungkin dia mau meminjamkanku alatnya kalau kusogok dengan dorayaki. Tapi pikiran-pikiran keji dan nista itu segera kusingkirkan. Aku pun berusaha untuk duduk manis dan tenang, walau rasanya sangat susah sekali menurutku.

Aku duduk seperti cacing kepanasan ini bukan karena tanpa alasan, bukan juga karena aku kebelet pipis. Aku begini karena menanti-nantikan bel pulang berbunyi. Aku berniat cepat-cepat keluar dari kelas ini lalu segera melesat pergi ke rumah sakit untuk menjenguk Sasuke—sahabatku yang berambut model bokong ayam itu.

Sakura's Lover

present

**Naruto: New Born**

**(Chapter 6)**

**Rate T**

**Desclaimer Naruto Masashi Kishimoto**

**saya kan cuma pinjem charas Kishi-sama ^^**

**This Story is MINE**

**AU for present, and Canon for past memory**

**Gendre: Friendship, Drama, Humor little bit, Romance lit'l bit ^^**

**Warning: OOC (banget! ^^), Gaje, Berantakan, EYD, TYPO(s), NEWBIE**

**Dont Like? Dont Read! ^^**

**Enjoy!**

Ya, si Teme itu masuk rumah sakit. Jangan kaget begitu, karena seharusnya aku yang lebih kaget. Tadi Suigetsu, Aki, dan Sai menjenguk Sasuke di UKS sehabis pelajaran olahraga. Seharusnya aku juga ikut, tapi Lee langsung melotot padaku dan langsung menyuruhku menjalankan hukuman lari 5 keliling lapangan olahraga indoor yang ternyata luasnya luas banget! (?) Ini semua gara-gara aku menjadikan Teme tumpuan dunk saat tanding basket bersamanya (aku memang selalu sial jika berurusan dengannya. Aku curiga Sasuke minta tolong leluhurnya menjadi pelindungnya dan membuat orang lain sial jika mengerjainya). Aku sih tidak masalah dengan hukuman lari itu, tapi yang jadi masalah adalah saat aku menjenguknya di UKS, ternyata Sasuke sudah tidak ada di sana karena telah dibawa ke rumah sakit!

Suigetsu bilang, saat akan masuk UKS, dia tidak sengaja membuka pintu UKS terlalu keras tanpa tahu Sasuke berada di baliknya, sehingga membuat si bungsu Uchiha itu mencium mesra pintu (?) yang dibuka keras-keras itu, lalu terjungkal ke belakang dengan tangan kirinya yang jatuh lebih dulu. Akibatnya tangan kirinya yang sebelumnya sudah cedera itu malah patah, membuat Teme harus dibawa ke rumah sakit pusat Tokyo. Miris sekali nasibnya itu, tapi lebih miris lagi karena aku tidak ada saat dia sedang susah begitu. Padahal kan aku ingin selalu berada di sampingnya dan melewati segala hal bersama. Hei, kenapa kalian menatapku seperti itu-ttebayo? Memangnya salah mendampingi teman saat dia sedang susah? Huh dasar, suka suuzon saja kalian ini.

Tadinya aku mau izin untuk tidak mengikuti pelajaran selanjutnya, tapi tidak diizinkan oleh guru. Sekolah ini sangat kaku dan ketat soal peraturan. Murid tidak diperbolehkan keluar dari sekolah sebelum bel pulang berbunyi. Kecuali kau dijemput orang tuamu, mengikuti perlombaan dengan surat keterangan resmi dari sekolah, atau kecelakaan parah hingga harus ke rumah sakit seperti yang dialami Sasuke. Tidak mungkin kan aku harus membuat diriku cedera dulu hanya demi menjenguk Sasuke? Aku tidak sudi melukai tubuh sexyku ini. Nanti fans-fansku kecewa lagi. #plak

KRRRIINNNGGG!

Akhirnya bel pulang yang sudah kutunggu-tunggu pun berbunyi! Rasanya aku sangat senang hingga ingin langsung melompat keluar dari kelas sekarang juga. Tapi aku berusaha mati-matian untuk tidak melakukan hal itu sekarang. _Sabar, Naruto, orang ganteng harus sabar, gak boleh buru-buru_. Begitu nasehat innerku (sok) bijak. So, aku pun berusaha bersabar sembari membereskan peralatan tulisku, memasukannya ke tas dengan anggun, lalu beranjak menuju pintu keluar kelas dengan langkah gemulai. Ett dah, sejak kapan tingkahku ini seperti miss Universe kesurupan? Oh kami-sama, selamatkan diriku yang ganteng dan kece ini dari kenistaan dunia.

Pluk

Kurasakan sebuah tangan menepuk bahuku, membuatku menoleh ke belakang. Terlihat Kiba, Suigetsu dan Aki sudah berdiri di belakangku dengan tas yang sudah disampirkan ke bahu mereka masing-masing. Wajah mereka terliha serius, seperti sedang menebak-nebak kira-kira apa isi mainan yang di dapatkan selanjutnya dari bungkus kinderjoy. #plak #abaikan -_-

"Hei, jangan meninggalkan kami dong! Kami kan juga ingin menjenguk Sasuke!" Kiba bersedekap setelah menarik tangannya dari bahuku, berlagak cemberut namun malah terlihat konyol, seperti ladyboy yang merajuk karena tak diajak ke salon.

"Yah… bagaimana pun akulah yang membuat tangannya patah dan masuk rumah sakit, walau tidak sengaja sih. Dan sepertinya aku harus menyumbat kupingku ketika dia mengamuk nanti." Suigetsu menyeringai keji, yang justru membuatku sweatdrop. Apa dia tidak merasa bersalah sedikit pun setelah membuat tangan orang lain patah? Dikira yang patah itu stik es krim apa? Mentang-mentang dulu tubuhnya itu tak pernah bisa dipotong karena terbuat dari air.

"Aku juga! Walau baru kenal dengan Sasuke, aku juga mau menjenguknya!" Seru Aki bersemangat. Terlihat sekali ketulusan di matanya itu. Dia ternyata mengkhawatirkan Sasuke juga rupanya.

"Sudah pasti kita akan pergi bersama kan?" Sebuah suara menyahut dari belakangku, membuatku menoleh. Terlihat Iruka dan Shino tengah berjalan ke arah kami. Sepertinya mereka langsung ke sini dari kelas mereka di sebelah. "Meski dia terkadang suka sinis, dingin juga cuek dan tidak pedulian, tetap saja dia teman kita. Harus dijenguk." Lanjut Shino lagi dengan khidmat, dan langsung membuatku sweat drop. Nih orang ngehina dulu baru ngomong tujuannya ya? Super sekali. #-_-

"Ya, kupikir orang sakit pasti akan sangat senang jika dijenguk." Timpal Iruka sembari tersenyum tulus. Sedetik kemudian dia langsung membuat balon dari permen karet yang ternyata sudah ada di mulutnya sejak tadi. Kami-sama, ini orang serius kagak sih? Udah ngomong yang bagus-bagus, malah langsung niup balon. Luntur dah terharunya.

Aku memandang mereka haru. Aku sungguh tersentuh dengan sikap mereka ini. Walau mereka ini merupakan makluk yang sangat-sangat aneh dan tidak jelas, tapi mereka memiliki sikap tenggang rasa yang besar. Mereka menganggap teman-teman mereka bagian dari tubuh mereka sendiri, sehingga mereka seolah merasakan apa yang dialami temannya yang lain. Itu pulalah yang kurasakan pada sahabat-sahabatku ini. Dan aku merasa sangat bangga dan bersyukur karena memiliki sahabat sebaik dan sehebat mereka. Sudah kubilang, kawan, persahabatan memang hal paling indah di muka bumi ini.

Aku memandang kelima temanku itu dan melemparkan senyum lima jariku lebar-lebar."Ya, kalian benar. Meski dingin dan menyebalkan, tapi si Teme itu tidak suka kesepian. Jadi, ayo kita jenguk dia sekarang!" Kataku penuh semangat, disertai senyuman dari teman-temanku yang lain. Kami pun langsung berangkat bersama-sama sambil bercanda ria selama di perjalanan.

Tunggulah, Sasuke. Kau pasti sangat kaget karena banyak orang yang peduli padamu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.  
.

"Hahahahahahahahahaha!" Aku dan Kiba tertawa terpingkal-pingkal di sofa sembari memegangi perut kami, sementara teman-teman kami yang lain hanya memandang kami sambil bersweat drop ria. Tidak kupedulikan death glare mematikan Sasuke yang terus dilayangkan kepada kami. Seandainya tatapan matanya benar-benar bisa membunuh, mungkin sekarang kami sudah berbaring di liang lahat dan ditanyai 5 perkara. Tapi bagiku, melihat wajah Sasuke yang kesal itu justru malah mengundang tawaku semakin keras dan kencang. Sungguh, meski aku ingin berhenti, tapi tetap saja tawaku malah semakin deras keluar. Perutku sakit dan mataku sampai berair gara-gara tertawa terus. Semua ini gara-gara Sasuke yang baru saja menceritakan kejadian yang dialaminya tadi siang di UKS bersama Karin, si dokter UKS genit, yang membuat tangannya yang sudah cedera makin cedera seperti itu, dan akhirnya masuk rumah sakit.

"Diam kalian, sebelum mulut kalian kusumpal dengan gipsku ini, lalu kuusir keluar." Ancam Sasuke penuh intimidasi. Kiba sepertinya terlihat agak takut dengan ancaman Sasuke itu, sehingga dia berusaha mengontrol tawanya, berbeda denganku yang tidak peduli dan masih saja melanjutkan tawaku. Mana mungkin dia berani menendang dan mengusirku dari sini. Bisa apa sih dia dengan tangannya yang digips itu? Adanya justru akulah yang nanti menendangnya hingga dia terguling jatuh dari tempat tidur.

"Haha, habisnya kau ini benar-benar sial sekali Teme! Kasihan sekali kau yang badannya di grepe-grepe sama si dokter UKS itu. Mungkin kau memang cocok jadi slut, Teme. Tante-tante girang pasti langsung menyewamu 7 hari 7 malam." Dan aku tertawa lagi sepuas hatiku karena leluconku sendiri, mengabaikan teman-temanku yang jawdrop melihat tawaku yang senista raja setan.

"Tutup mulutmu dobe. Kau pikir karena siapa aku masuk ke UKS laknat itu, hah?" Desis Sasuke tajam penuh sarkasme. Rasanya mudah saja membelah duren dengan kata-katanya yang setajam kapak itu. #apa sih thor? -_- Aku hanya bisa nyengir untuk membalas perkataannya itu, membuat Sasuke malah mendengus kesal dan jengkel.

"Apakah tanganmu itu sakit sekali, Sasuke? Lenganmu sampai dibebat begitu." Iruka meringis melihat tangan kiri Sasuke yang diperban dari bahu sampai siku, lalu digips dan disangga semacam alat yang membuat tangannya terulur dan menggantung seperti orang sedang memancing ikan. Menurut suster yang tadi memeriksa Sasuke, tulang lengan atas Sasuke (yang entah namanya apa, karena suster itu mengucapkannya dengan sangat cepat sekali) bergeser dan ototnya mengalami strain. Butuh waktu satu minggu untuk membuat tulang itu kembali normal dan ototnya kembali pulih. Setidaknya lengan Sasuke tidak patah seperti yang dikatakan Suigetsu sebelumnya. Kalau beneran patah, mungkin Suigetsu sudah digantung di atap rumah sakit sekarang juga oleh Sasuke.

"Sebenarnya tidak separah itu. Sakitnya hanya terasa saat dokter membenarkan posisi tulangku yang bergeser itu." Sasuke menjawab dengan cuek sembari menggerakan jari tangannya.

"Apa kau akan terus memakai gantungan itu selama satu minggu? Pasti sangat merepotkan." Kali ini Shino yang bertanya sambil menunjuk pengait dan tiang yang membuat tangan Sasuke harus selalu terjulur seperti orang memancing itu. Dia duduk di kursi di samping Iruka.

"Tidak. Dokternya bilang asal aku tidak menekuk lenganku, maka tidak akan ada masalah. Jadi besok aku pun akan tetap sekolah."

"Benarkah? Bukankah sebaiknya kau itu istirahat saja di rumah?" Sepertinya Suigetsu agak kaget. "Kau terlalu rajin Sasuke, bahkan saat sakit."

Sasuke malah mendelik kesal, menatap Suigetsu dengan tajam. "Memangnya karena siapa aku jadi harus dibawa ke rumah sakit, huh?"

Suigetsu memanyunkan bibirnya, sempai taring hiunya sedikit keluar. Aku tertawa melihatnya. Wajahnya sekarang seperti buaya tonggos(Buaya kan emang tonggos Thor? -_-). Suigetsu malah menatap tajam ke arahku, tapi lagi-lagi tidak kupedulikan.

"Huh, aku jadi lapar dan haus karena terlalu banyak tertawa. Sasuke, ada apa saja di kulkasmu?" Kataku sambil berjalan ke arah kulkas mini di dekat rak tv. Sasuke memang langsung dimasukan ke kamar rawat kelas 1 di rumah sakit ini. Ruangan ini memiliki fasilitas yang cukup lengkap, seperti tv, kulkas, ac, sofa, lemari, bahkan kasur ekstra dan bantal bagi si penjenguk. Aku bahkan sampai heran, sebenarnya ini rumah sakit apa hotel bintang 4 sih? Sekalian saja ada kolam renang, spa dan restoran prancis biar makin greget.

"Lho, kok tidak ada makanan sedikit pun?" Pekikku kecewa saat melihat isi kulkas yang kosong melompong. "Huh, benar-benar payah!" Gerutuku sembari menutup kembali kulkas mini itu dan memasang wajah cemberut.

"Apa yang kau harapkan dari orang sakit sepertiku, baka? Seharunya kaulah yang membawakan makanan untukku, bukan malah aku yang menyediakan makanan untukmu!" Seru Sasuke kesal hampir ngamuk, membuatku memanyunkan bibir.

"Ya, ya, ya, dasar bawel. Kau ini makin cerewet kalau sedang sakit, Teme." Aku sudah melihat hidung Sasuke kembang kempis menahan amarah. Ups, sepertinya sebentar lagi dia akan benar-benar mengamuk. Aku harus kabur! "Hei Kiba, ayo temani aku pergi ke mini market di depan rumah sakit! Aku mau beli makanan. Aku sudah sangat lapar nih." kataku pada Kiba yang duduk di sofa.

"Eh? Tidak mau! Aku masih mau berlama-lama di sofa empuk ini." Kiba menenggelamkan dirinya di sofa berwarna krem yang terletak di depan TV itu. Dia bahkan menimbun kepalanya dengan bantal sofa, seperti anjing yang menolak untuk dimandikan. Tingkahnya itu membuatku bernafsu untuk menendangnya sampai jatuh dari situ.

"Tapi kalau kau mau pergi ke mini market, belikan aku cola ya! Aku haus nih." Katanya sambil menyembulkan kepalanya dari bantal, lalu menenggelamkannya lagi.

"Aku juga! Aku juga!" Teriak Aki penuh semangat.

"Sekalian belikan aku keripik kentang." Kali ini Suigetsu memesan.

"Hei, kenapa kalian tidak ikut saja denganku sih?" Ujarku kesal. Enak saja mereka main perintah-perintah! Jangan samakan orang ganteng sepertiku ini dengan kacung dong! #plak

"Malas... Kau kan memang berniat pergi ke mini market, jadi sekalian belikanlah makanan untuk kami juga." Sahut Shino datar bin watados.

"Sudahlah Naruto, kami kan minta tolong padamu. Toh nanti kami juga akan mengganti uangmu yang terpakai." Tambah Iruka dengan bujukan mautnya. Aku mendengus malas pada mereka. Kalau sudah begini mereka memang benar-benar kompak sekali. Dengan malas dan dongkol, aku pun langsung beranjak untuk pergi keluar, diiringi teriakan teman-temanku yang menyebutkan makanan dan minuman pesanan mereka. Dasar mereka itu, suka sekali memanfaatkan orang lain!

Aku berjalan dengan kesal menuju ke pintu keluar rumah sakit, melewati bangsal kelas 3 dan 2 yang cukup ramai. Sekarang memang masih jam besuk pasien, sehingga ada banyak orang yang berjalan di koridor. Dan sekarang baru kurasakan bahwa ternyata rumah sakit ini luas sekali! Sudah 10 menit berjalan, tapi aku belum juga sampai-sampai ke depan pintu gerbang rumah sakit ini. Siapa sih yang mencanangkan rumah sakit itu harus besar dan luas? Bikin capek kaki saja! Setidaknya sediakan sepeda atau apa gitu untuk transportasi di rumah sakit ini. Gimana kalau ada pasien gawat darurat yang sekarat, eh dokternya malah ada di bangsal paling ujung rumah sakit? Bisa-bisa pasiennya meningal duluan sebelum dokternya sampai ke tempat pasien itu kan? Tapi rasanya aku belum pernah mendengar yang seperti itu. Mungkin dokter-dokter di sini punya jurus teleportasi. Uh Naruto, makin lama pikiranmu makin ngawur aja.. -_-

Aku terus ngedumel sembari mengamati sekeliling, melihat-lihat mungkin ada hal menarik yang dapat mengurangi rasa kesalku. Dan pandanganku jatuh pada seseorang yang tengah berdiri di salah satu ruangan yang berada di bangsal anak yang agak sepi.

Deg!

Aku langsung berhenti berjalan ketika mataku menangkap sesosok anak kecil berambut hitam keunguan mengkilap yang tengah berdiri membelakangiku. Anak itu tengah berdiri di depan jendela ruang perawatan anak—itu yang kubaca pada plang yang menggantung di atas pintu, berjinjit untuk menengok ke dalam ruangan yang diisi oleh bayi-bayi mungil yang sakit. Dia terus mempertahankan posisinya itu, tanpa menyadari bahwa aku sedari tadi memperhatikannya.

Dari belakang pun aku sudah dapat mengetahui bahwa gadis itu adalah Hinata-chan, satu-satunya gadis yang sanggup mengisi ruang dalam memoridan jiwaku. Hanya dengan melihat sosoknya seperti ini saja membuat senyumanku mengembang tanpa bisa kutahan. Dan dapat kurasakan dadaku seperti ingin meledak karena jantungku berdetak terlalu kencang. Ah sial, melihat Hinata merupakan sebuah penyakit bagiku, penyakit yang begitu menyenangkan dan membahagiakan, serta tak dapat disembuhkan efeknya.

Aku hanya mematung di tempatku berdiri, masih mengamati Hinata. Jarakku dengan Hinata hanya 5 meter, namun rasanya aku tidak sanggup melangkahkan kakiku barang sejengkal pun untuk menghampirinya. Entah kenapa aku merasa begitu canggung, bahkan hanya untuk menyapanya. Dan pertanyaan-pertanyaan pun mulai berseliweran di kepalaku. Apa dia masih ingat padaku? Apa dia mau jika aku mengajaknya mengobrol? Atau jangan-jangan aku malah sudah lama dilupakan olehnya? Membayangkannya saja sudah membuat hatiku ngilu, apalagi kalau sampai mendengarkan langsung darinya seperti waktu itu? Lihatlah, aku bahkan sudah jadi pengecut sebelum berdiri berhadapan dengannya.

Aku menarik nafas dan membuangnya, terus seperti itu berulang-ulang. _Tenanglah Naruto, kau tampan, jadi gak perlu ciut bertemu Hinata_. Nasehat innerku menenangkan. Kalau dia lupa padaku, tinggal diingatkan lagi. Kesempatan mengobrol dengannya sudah di depan mata, jadi tidak boleh disia-siakan.

Setelah berusaha memotivasi diriku sendiri selama 5 menit, akhirnya aku pun memberanikan diri mendekat ke Hinata yang masih setia melongo ke dalam ruang perawatan anak itu. Debaran di dadaku semakin kencang seiring dengan langkah kakiku yang mendekatinya. Kuharap aku tidak kena serangan darah tinggi di depan Hinata nanti, atau kena gejala struk mendadak.

"Hinata-chan."

Kulihat Hinata menoleh ke arahku dengan gerakan slow motion yang anggun. Dapat kulihat bunga-bunga mekar dan bertebaran di sekelilingnya. Angin yang menghembus rambutnya dengan lembut menambah keindahan wajahnya yang cantik dan menawan, juga kedipan mata bernetra mutiaranya yang besar membuatku terpukau sampai mulutku ternganga. Oh kami-sama, apa aku sekarang ini sedang berada di surga? Kalau bukan, kenapa bisa ada bidadari cantik jelita di depan mataku? #cieeee naruto

"Ni-san! Ni-san!"

Panggilan Hinata sukses membuatku kembali ke alam nyata. Kulihat Hinata menatapku dengan keheranan, sampai kedua alisnya mengernyit. Oh tidak, aku sukses terlihat bodoh di depan gadis ini. Sungguh memalukan.

"Eh, oh, maaf... ternyata benar ya, ini Hinata-chan..." hanya itu yang keluar dari mulutku. Salahkan jantungku yang tidak bisa berdetak secara normal dan membuatku tiba-tiba demam Hinata. Hei jangan timpuk aku, aku sedang gugup di depan Hinata, bukan di depan panggung, jadi namanya demam Hinata kan? #Naruto mulai gaje... -_-

"Ni-san yang waktu itu kan? Yang waktu itu kutemui di depan rumah Kurenai-sensei?" Tanyanya polos. Dan innerku bersorak dalam hati. TERNYATA HINATA INGAT PADAKU! TERNYATA HINATA INGAT PADAKU! DIA TIDAK LUPA PADAKU! Rasanya aku rela sungkeman pada si Teme sekarang juga.

"Ya, benar. Hinata-chan adik dari Nene-senpai kan?" Tanyaku berbasa-basi. "Kenalkan, namaku Namikaze Naruto. Aku satu sekolah dengan kakakmu, walau tidak terlalu akrab dengannya sih... hehe." Lanjutku. Huh, bagaimana mau akrab kalau aku sudah dicap siswa bermasalah di mata si reinkarnasian Neji itu sejak hari pertama sekolah? Adanya aku mungkin hanya akan akrab dengan hukuman darinya.

"Ya, benar. Aku Hinata Hyuuga, adik Nene-neehan. Yoroshiku." Katanya sambil tersenyum. OH KAMI-SAMA, SENYUMNYA MANIS SEKALI! Rasanya aku rela terkena diabetes selama aku terus mendapat senyum manisnya itu.

"Mau mengobrol dengaku sebentar Hinata-chan?" Tanyaku penuh harap. Inilah yang kutunggu-tunggu sejak tadi. Kapan lagi aku bisa mengobrol dengan Hinata kalau bukan sekarang? Ini adalah kesempatan emas untukku! Perutku yang tadinya meronta-ronta kelaparan pun langsung jinak seketika, seolah mengerti makanan hanyalah hal remeh jika dibandingkan dengan mengobrol dengan gadis yang kucintai ini. Dalam hati aku juga minta maaf pada teman-temanku yang pasti akan menunggu sedikit lebih lama karena aku harus menunda kepergianku ke mini market demi mengobrol dengan Hinata. Biarkan saja mereka menahan lapar sekali-kali. Lagi pula mereka kan bisa saling melahap satu sama lain sebagai cemilan. #apa sih Nar? -_-

"Baiklah." Jawabnya sembari menunduk, mungkin malu.

Dan kini senyuman lebar sudah jelas tercetak di wajahku. Dapat kurasakan innerku bersalto 1000x terus menerus sambil berteriak-teriak kegirangan. TERIMA KASIH KAMI-SAMA, KAU MENGIJINKANKU MENGOBROL DENGAN HINATA! KAU MEMANG YANG TERBAIK! Naruto pun mencium kami-sama #lho, author ga dicium Nar? *pasang puppy eyes no jutsu* karena terlalu seneng, Naruto juga cium pipi author *author nosebleed n koid di tempat karena kehabisan darah gara-gara mimisan #plak #gaje sangat -_-

Aku dan Hinata pun kini duduk di bangku yang berjejer di depan ruang perawatan anak. Hinata masih menunduk, jaraknya 2 bangku dari bangkuku duduk. Tapi aku tidak mempermasalahkannya. Aku menatapnya dari samping dengan senyum yang masih setia bertengger di wajah tampan dan keceku. #narsis

"Ngomong-ngomong Hinata-chan kenapa berdiri di depan ruangan ini? Apa yang sedang kau lihat?" Tanyaku sehalus mungkin padanya.

"Aku sedang melihat adikku, Naruto-nii. Dia ada di dalam ruangan ini."

Aku mengernyit. "Adik? Hinata-chan punya adik?" Tanyaku penasaran.

"Ya, namanya Hanabi-chan. Dia baru berumur 3 bulan. Tapi dia sedang sakit, jadi tidak bisa pulang ke rumahku. Jadi setiap hari aku menjenguknya ke sini, untuk melihat Hanabi-chan." Jelasnya panjang lebar dan polos, namun masih menunduk.

Aku terpana. Ternyata Hanabi juga terlahir menjadi adik Hinata ya? Aku tidak menyangka.

"Ngomong-ngomong, sejak kapan Hinata-chan les musik dengan Kurenai-sensei?"

"Sudah 3 tahun, Naruto-nii, sejak aku duduk di kelas 2 SD. Sejak dulu aku selalu kagum pada ibuku saat dia bermain piano, dan karena penasaran, aku pun ikut-ikutan memainkannya. Dan ternyata bermain piano itu sangat menyenangkan, dan akhirnya aku menjadi suka bermain piano." Jawabnya penuh semangat. Sepertinya dia dangat senang membicarakan tentang hobinya yang satu itu.

"Wah, jadi Hinata-chan jago main piano dong? Hebat!" Pujiku tulus. Dan aku bisa merasakan rohku melayang saat melihatnya mendongkak dan tersenyum manis untukku.

"Kapan Hinata-chan ikut resital piano lagi? Aku pasti akan datang menontonnya." Aku yakin Hinata adalah salah satu murid Kurenai yang mengikuti resital piano yang pernah diceritakannya beberapa waktu lalu. Meski aku tidak begitu memahami musik instrumental, apalagi musik klasik, namun jika Hinata yang main, aku akan langsung minum 5 gelas kopi agar tidak mengantuk saat dia bermain. Hehe

Hinata sempat terdiam, tidak langsung menjawab. "Uhm..mungkin satu minggu lagi, Naruto-nii." Katanya lirih. "Tapi kalau Naruto-nii ingin datang, datang saja bersama Nene-neechan."

Aku meneguk ludah saat mendengar nama 'Nene-neechan'. Ukhh, apa si ketua OSIS itu akan membiarkanku dekat dengan adiknya, sementara waktu itu dia sudah mengancam akan membunuhku? Yang bisa kulakukan sekarang hanyalah mengangguk kaku pada Hinata dan berharap penuh ancamannya itu tidak terjadi padaku.

Krucuk! Kruucuuuukkkk!

Aku terdiam ketika mendengar suara gemuruh perut yang nyaring itu. Hei, meski aku kelaparan, itu bukan suara perutku! Saat aku melirik ke arah Hinata, dia tengah menundukdalam-dalam dengan wajah semerah udang rebus.

"Ma-maaf ni-san..." cicit Hinata lucu tanpa menatapku. Aku hanya tertawa melihat tingkahnya yang tersipu malu-malu itu. Uuh, dia benar-benar manis sekali, bahkan saat sedang lapar. Berbeda dengan Kiba dan yang lainnya yang malah bertingkah ganas saat kelaparan.

"Kau lapar ya? Kalau begitu ayo ikut aku ke mini market depan rumah sakit! Aku juga ingin membeli makanan. Sekalian akan kubelikan kau bentou di sana." Kataku sembari mengulurkan tangan padanya.

Tapi Hinata hanya diam, tidak menyambut tanganku. Wajahnya tiba-tiba berubah menjadi sedih.

"Kenapa Hinata-chan? Kau sakit perut? Mau kugendong?" Tawarku agak khawatir.

"Bukan begitu, ni-san... Nene-neechan bilang, aku tidak boleh pergi bersama orang asing yang tidak dikenal." Jawabnya sedikit takut-takut. Mungkin dia takut menyinggung perasaanku.

Aku terdiam. Hhmmm, benar juga... kalau sampai si Nene melihat aku membawa adiknya, dia pasti akan mengira aku menculik adiknya. Bisa-bisa nanti dia akan semakin melarangku menemui Hinata, atau kemungkinan terburuk mungkin aku akan dilaporkan ke polisi. Yah... mau bagaimana lagi. Aku harus mengalah.

Aku menghela nafas, lalu tersenyum lemah pada Hinata.  
"Kalau begitu, Hinata-chan tunggu dulu saja di sini. Aku akan ke mini market, lalu kembali dengan membawakanmu ?"

Kulihat dia mendongkak, tapi aku sudah berjalan terlebih dahulu tanpa perlu mendengar persetujuannya. "Jangan kemana-mana ya!" Teriakku lagi sambil terus berjalan cepat. Tujuanku sekarang adalah mini market untuk membeli makanan untuku, teman-temanku, juga Hinata.

Selama di perjalanan aku berusaha menenangkan diriku sendiri. Mungkin hari ini sudah cukup mengobrol dengan Hinatanya. Aku tidak mau menggunakan cara langsung dan blak-blakan seperti Sasuke. Aku ingin mendekati Hinata pelan-pelan. Aku tidak berharap menjadi kekasihnya dalam waktu dekat ini kok. Aku harus mengerti keadaannya yang masih SD. Seandainya dia seumuran dengaku, aku pasti akan langsung menyatakan cintaku padanya. Tapi sayangnya, dia terlahir jauh lebih muda dariku. Dan aku harus bersabar menunggunya hingga cukup umur agar bisa bersanding denganku. Untuk saat ini, aku hanya ingin dekat dengannya, membuatnya merasa nyaman dan tersenyum ketika bersamaku. Biarlah rasa cintaku ini tersimpan dulu dengan rapi. Aku yakin takdir yang telah digariskan nanti akan jauh lebih baik dari apa yang kubayangkan sekarang. Biarlah waktu yang menjawab semuanya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**[Normal POV]**

Matahari sore masih bersinar terik, namun tidak sepanas saat siang tadi. Hinata berjalan perlahan menuju rumahnya yang memang tidak terlalu jauh dari rumah sakit, yaitu rumah keluarga Hyuuga yang besar dan bergaya tradisional-modern. Dalam kepalanya masih berputar kejadian yang baru saja dialaminya tadi siang, saat Hinata bertemu dengan seorang lelaki bernama Naruto di rumah sakit.

Hinata tidak pernah sekalipun merasa kenal dengan Naruto, tapi entah kenapa Naruto mengajaknya ngobrol dengan begitu akrab, seolah-olah dia sudah lama menjadi teman Hinata. Bahkan Nene yang merupakan kakaknya saja tidak pernah mengobrol seakrab itu dengannya. Bertemu dengan Naruto membuat Hinata sedikit heran, namun nyaman di saat bersamaan. Dia merasa seperti memiliki seorang kakak laki-laki. Apalagi tadi Naruto sengaja membelikannya makan siang hanya karena mendengar suara perutnya. Tentu saja Hinata sangat malu, tapi dia memang sangat lapar saat itu. Tadi pagi dia lupa membawa bentounya, sehingga dia tidak makan siang di sekolah. Sebenarnya sekolahnya juga memberikan fasilitas makan siang, namun Nene selalu melarang Hinata makan di kantin sekolah. Entah apa alasannya, Hinata tidak pernah tahu. Makanya Hinata sangat bersyukur saat tadi Naruto membelikannya bentou. Lelaki itu menepati kata-katanya untuk membawakan Hinata bentou sekembalinya dari mini market sebelum lelaki itu pamit untuk kembali ke tempat temannya yang katanya di rawat di rumah sakit. Meski ragu dan sedikit malu, Hinata tetap memakannya juga dengan penuh rasa terima kasih. Ternyata tidak semua orang asing itu jahat, pikirnya.

"Tadaima." Ucap Hinata sembari melepas sepatunya dan menaruhnya di rak sepatu genkan. Tidak ada sahutan dari dalam rumahnya, namun dia tetap berjalan masuk ke dalam. Seperti biasa rumahnya tetap sepi di jam-jam segini. Hinata memutuskan untuk berjalan ke dapur. Dan di sana, matanya menangkap sosok seorang wanita cantik berhelaian indigo panjang berdiri di depan counter, sedang mengupas buah apel. Hinata terlihat begitu senang melihat ibunya berada di rumah. Dengan cepat Hinata langsung berlari dan memeluk ibunya dari belakang.

"Okaa-chan!"

Ibu Hinata terlihat agak kaget karena dipeluk tiba-tiba oleh anak keduanya itu, namun tidak lama ia langsung memasang senyum lembutnya lagi. Dia berbalik lalu membelai rambut halus Hinata yang masih memeluknya erat.

"Anak kaa-chan sudah pulang ternyata." katanya lembut.

Hinata melepaskan pelukannya, lalu menatap ibunya. Senyuman bahagia belum juga luntur dari wajahnya yang manis.

"Mana Nene?" Tanya ibunya penasaran sambil menengok ke belakang Hinata.

"Nene-neechan belum pulang, Kaa-chan." Jawab Hinata polos. Jawabannya justru membuat ibunya mengernyit bingung.

"Lalu Hinata-chan pulang sama siapa?"

"Sendirian, kaa-chan. Nene-neechan terlalu lama sih, jadi Hinata pulang duluan setelah menjenguk Hanabi-chan."

Ibu Hinata terlihat kaget lalu matanya berubah marah. Hinata juga ikut kaget, dan terlihat begitu ketakutan karena medapat tatapan seperti itu dari ibunya.

"Hinata! Kaa-chan kan sudah sering bilang, jangan pulang sendirian! Hinata harus selalu pulang bersama Nene-neechan!" Meski marah, namun suara ibunya tidak dikeraskan, hanya ditekan saja untuk menunjukan kemarahannya. Meski begitu, hal itu sudah cukup membuat Hinata ketakutan. Hinata menunduk, merasa bersalah. Dia tidak pernah ingin membuat ibunya marah.

"Ma-maafkan Hinata, Kaa-chan..." lirih Hinata. Air matanya sudah menggenang di kelopak matanya. Tubuhnya gemetaran, perasaan bersalah menyelimuti Hinata.

Keheningan melanda dapur ini. Ibu Hinata menatap iba anak tengahnya itu. Sebenanrnya dia tidak ingin marah, tapi dia terpaksa harus melakukannya, demi keselamatan Hinata juga. Dia tidak mau kejadian di masa lalu terulang kembali di masa sekarang. Saat itu Hinata memang masih sangat kecil , 4 tahun, jadi dia belum bisa mengerti hal itu, bahkan mungkin dia sudah melupakannya. Tapi bagi orangtua Hinata dan keluarga Hyuuga yang lain, hal itu merupakan pukulan besar yang menyebabkan mereka paranoid akan hal-hal kecil yang menyangkut Hinata..

Ibu Hinata menghembuskan nafas berat, lalu memeluk Hinata yang masih gemetaran, berusaha menenangkannya. Dibelainya punggung mungil anak keduanya itu, lalu mengecup puncak kepalanya sayang. "Kali ini Kaa-chan maafkan, tapi lain kali Hinata-chan tidak boleh mengulanginya lagi ya. Janji?" Katanya lembut. Dia tersenyum ketika merasakan kepala Hinata yang mengangguk dalam pelukannya. Dia pun kembali mengecup puncak kepala Hinata sebelum melepaskan pelukannya. "Nah sekarang Hinata ke kamar ya, ganti baju lalu ke ruang tengah. Kita nonton TV bersama sambil menunggu Nene-neechan pulang. Kaa-chan sudah siapkan apel dan anggur untuk kita makan bersama."

Hinata mengangguk lalu tersenyum saat ibunya mengusap sudut matanya yang sedikit berair. Dia pun pamit lalu berjalan ke lantai atas, menuju kamarnya untuk melaksanakan titah ibunya. Ibunya sendiri hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala sembari meneruskan pekerjaannya dengan apel-apel yang berada di atas counter.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**[Naruto's POV]**

"Huaaahmmmmmmmmm!" Aku menguap lebar-lebar. Kusenderkan badanku ke sofa empuk dan lembut ini. Mataku sudah terasa sangat berat, seperti ditindih gajah seberat 10 ton. Ukh, rasanya aku benar-benar sangat mengantuk.

"Tidur saja, Dobe."

Aku melirik ke arah Sasuke yang berbaring di ranjang dengan lengannya yang masih menggantung. Matanya melirikku sekilas.

"Tidak sampai Itachi atau orang tuamu datang ke sini." Jawabku sembari menengok ke jam di dinding. Pukul 19.53. "Apa Itachi belum pulang kerja? Bukannya kantornya sudah bubar sejak jam 5 sore?" Tanyaku heran sambil memandang Sasuke.

"Dia pasti lebih suka lembur dari pada menjenguk adiknya." Jawab Sasuke datar. I-phonenya ada di tangan kanannya, sepertinya dia sedang membaca sesuatu. "Kau tidak perlu khawatir, ibuku akan ke sini sebentar lagi. Dia bilang dia membawa makanan untukmu. Kau bisa pulang setelah makan malam."

"Benarkah?!" Aku menatap Sasuke dengan mata berbinar. "Jujur, aku sudah sangat lapar sekali." Lanjutku sembari memegangi perutku. Sepertinya cacing-cacing di perutku sudah berkonser ria di dalam sana.

"Anggap saja itu karma karena membuat kami kelaparan tadi siang. Kiba bahkan hampir pingsan karena kau terlalu lama pergi ke mini market." Sahut Sasuke cuek sembari meletakan I-phonenya di nakas.

"Ya mau bagaimana lagi, habis aku bertemu Hinata-chan sih tadi. Aku keasikan mengobrol sampai lupa pada kalian. Hahahaha." Aku tertawa mengingat kejadian tadi siang, di mana Iruka, Kiba, Suigetsu dan Aki berhamburan mengepungku dan merebut makanan yang baru kubeli dari mini market saat aku kembali ke ruangan Sasuke. Mereka marah-marah sambil makan, mengomel panjang lebar karena sudah membuat mereka hampir mati kelaparan. Aku hanya mendengus. Salah sendiri kenapa tadi mereka tidak ikut ke mini market bersamaku. Sebagai balasannya mereka malah semakin menambah porsi omelan mereka, bahkan si Shino yang menyebalkan itu merebut ramen yang baru saja kuseduh dan memakannya tanpa permisi. Setelah itu giliran aku yang ngomel-ngomel pada mereka, khususnya kepada si mata empat Shino.

"Hn, tapi mereka sangat berisik. Aku sampai pusing karena mendengar kicauan mereka yang menyebalkan itu." Sasuke mendengus frustasi. Aku sudah tidak kaget, toh Sasuke memang selalu menganggap segala hal di sekelilingnya sumber frustasi.

"Halah, bilang saja kau senang mereka peduli padamu, sehingga kau tidak merasa sendirian dan kesepian saat sakit. Kau pikir berapa tahun aku mengenalmu Sasuke? Kau pikir kau bisa menipuku?" Ejekku sinis pada Sasuke. Sasuke tidak menjawab dan hanya terdiam, tapi aku tahu dalam hatinya dia membenarkan apa yang kuucapan tadi. Ya, walau terkesan dingin dan tidak pedulian seperti itu, Sasuke paling benci jika kesepian. Temannya sedikit karena dia memang sulit bergaul. Saat masih SD, aku ingat dia sering terlihat murung saat sedang sakit dan harus berada di rumah sendirian. Wajah murungnya hilang jika ada teman atau keluarganya yang menjenguk. Dan hari ini, aku tidak menemukan raut wajah murung itu lagi. Meski terlihat marah-marah terus seharian ini, tapi aku yakin seyakin-yakinnya orang yakin (?) kalau dalam hatinya sebenarnya Sasuke sangatlah senang dan lega. Salahkan sifat tsunderenya yang menyebalkan itu yang membuatnya bertingkah seperti sok jual mahal.

"Jadi, apa saja yang kau bicarakan dengan Hinata?" Tanya Sasuke. Cih, mau mengalihkan pembicaraan rupanya. Dasar cowok tsundere menyebalkan! Tapi biarlah, untung dia mengungkit Hinata, aku justru malah sangat senang dia menanyakannya.

"Hanya mengobrol ringan kok. Dia bercerita bahwa adiknya yang baru berumur 3 bulan di rawat di rumah sakit ini. Dan ternyata adiknya adalah Hanabi. Bahkan di kehidupan ini pun Hanabi masih tetap menjadi adik Hinata." Aku terkekeh kecil. "Aku tidak mengobrol lagi dengan Hinata sepulang dari mini market. Aku rasa Neji-maksudku Nene akan menjemputnya."

Sasuke hanya mengangguk saja lalu kami terdiam lagi.

"Aku tadi membuatnya marah, Dobe." Tiba-tiba Sasuke bersuara, membuatku menoleh padanya.

Aku mengernyit. Belum paham maksudnya. "Dia siapa?" Tanyaku penasaran.

"Sakura, tentu saja." Jawab Sasuke mulai kesal.

"Hheee? Kau bertemu dengannya? Di mana?" Tanyaku antusias.

"Di rumah sakit ini. Dia kan dokter yang merawatku." Jawab Sasuke ringan bahkan dengan wajah datar sedatar alas setrikaan di rumahku, namun justru kata-katanya itu sukses membuatku melotot besar-besar.

"AAPPPAA? DOKTERMU?" Aku sukses menjerit kaget, membuat Sasuke menatapku kesal sekali.

"Berisik Dobe! Ini rumah sakit!" Bisik Sasuke keras-keras. Matanya seperti ingin menelanku bulat-bulat. Kalau seandainya dia bisa beranjak dari tidurnya itu, dia pasti sekarang sudah berjalan menghampiriku lalu menjitak kepalaku keras-keras. Huuu, membayangkannya saja sudah membuat kepalaku berdenyut, padahal belum dipukul. Aku buru-buru menutup mulutku dengan kedua tanganku, berjanji tidak akan berteriak lagi.

"Jadi, bagaimana bisa?" Tanyaku penasaran. Aku bahkan pindah tempat duduk ke kursi di sebelah tempat tidur Sasuke, mengabaikan sofa yang lembut itu.

"Sebenarnya aku sudah tahu Sakura yang akan merawatku di rumah sakit ini. Setelah insiden di UKS tadi siang, Karin menelpon ibuku dan meminta maaf, juga menyarankan untuk membawaku ke salah satu kenalan dokter tulangnya yang bernama Sakura Haruno. Makanya aku setuju-setuju saja saat dibawa ke rumah sakit, karena Sakuralah yang akan merawatku. Dia tampak begitu kaget saat melihatku saat itu. Aku menyebutnya 'Tante pinky' dan membuatnya marah besar. Dia tidak memeriksaku lagi seperti yang seharusnya dia lakukan. Dia malah langsung membetulkan letak tulangku yang bergeser saat itu juga. Sepertinya dia terlihat puas sekali ketika aku menjerit kesakitan." Sasuke menutup ceritanya dengan dengusan, antara jengkel dan geli. Dan hal ini sukses membuatku heran. Sebenarnya dia itu kesal atau senang sih atas kejadian itu? Benar-benar tidak jelas.

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang sejak tadi? Aku kan juga ingin bertemu dengan Sakura-chan-Aaaddaawww!" Aku hampir menjerit kalau saja Sasuke tidak mencubit lenganku keras-keras. Aku mendelik padanya, tapi dia malah menatap tajam kembali padaku.

"Kenapa sih kau ini suka sekali memakai kekerasan padaku?!" Seruku sengit.

"Kau sendiri kenapa tidak bisa mengontrol suara cemprengmu itu untuk tidak berteriak?" Jawab nya dengan nada dingin.

"Aku kan kaget, mau bagaimana lagi?!"

"Aku juga hanya memperingatimu, bodoh."

"Apa kau bilang, pantat ayam?!"

"Hn, kau berisik, kepala duren."

"Dasar teme brengsek-ttebayo!"

"Dasar baka dobe!"

Tok tok!

"Ada apa ini ribut-ribut?!" Terdengar sebuah suara halus bernada khawatir mampir ke gendang telinga kami, membuatku dan Sasuke menoleh. Terlihat sesosok wanita cantik berambut lurus hitam memasuki kamar Sasuke. Dia membawa sebuah kantung plastik putih di tangan kanannya. Dia menghampiri kami dengan khawatir. "Suara kalian terdengar sampai luar, tahu?"

Wanita ini adalah Mikoto Uchiha, ibu Sasuke. Di usianya yang sudah kepala empat lebih, tidak sedikitpun melunturkan kecantikannya. Sifatnya juga selalu ramah dan suka tersenyum, berbeda dengan dua anaknya yang berwajah kaku, terutama yang bungsu ini, si pantat ayam brengsek menyebalkan yang sedang berbaring di ranjang, benar-benar tidak ada mirip-miripnya dengan ibunya. Sudah menyebalkan, juteknya setengah mati, ga ada ramah-ramahnya pula! Sebenanrya saat mengandung Sasuke, Mikoto-basan ngidam apa sih? Jangan-jangan dia ngidam alien ya? Atau ngidam ngeliat anjing herder yang galaknya minta ampun? Pantas anaknya jadi seperti ini.

"Hn, Kaa-san." Sahut Sasuke datar.

"Konbanwa, Mikoto-basan!" Ujarku sambil tersenyum 3 jari.

"Konbanwa, Naruto-kun. Tadi sebenarnya ada apa? Kenapa kalian teriak-teriak? Kalian bertengkar lagi ya?" Tanya Mikoto-basan sambil meletakan bungkusan yang dibawanya di samping TV.

"A-ah.. tidak kok ba-san... tidak kenapa-napa.." jawabku sekenanya. Ibu Sasuke itu menatapku sejenak, mungkin meragukan ucapanku, kemudian menghela nafas.

"Ya sudah, lain kali jangan bertengkar lagi ya. Ini kan rumah sakit, nanti kalian malah mengganggu pasien yang lain jadinya. Kalau mau berantem, di rumah saja besok saat Sasuke sudah pulang dari rumah sakit. Ya?" Katanya lembut seraya tersenyum manis, yang seketika membuatku sweatdrop. Ternyata Mikoto-basan mendukungku untuk bertengkar terus dengan Sasuke ya? Sungguh orang tua yang baik, juga aneh.

"Oh ya Naruto-kun, bibi membawakanmu bentou. Pasti kau suidah lapar kan karena belum makan malam? Makanlah." Ujar Mikoto-basan lembut lalu duduk di sebelah ranjang Sasuke. Mendengarnya aku langsung senang, lalu berjalan ke meja TV dan membongkar isi kantung yang tadi dibawa Mikoto-basan. Terlihat ada dua kotak bekal berwarna biru dan kuning, sebungkus biskuit, peralatan sikat gigi baru, dan... sekantung tomat? Apa aku tak salah lihat? Dengan rasa penasaran, aku mengangkat kantung transpraran berisi 5 buah tomat berukuran sedang itu untuk mengamatinya dengan lebih seksama di depan wajahku.

"Jangan sentuh, Dobe. Itu milikku." Terdengar suara Sasuke yang penuh peringatan. Saat menoleh, kulihat wajahnya terlihat marah dan agak kesal, seolah tidak rela aku menyentuh tomat-tomat itu. Aku bisa mendengar Mikoto-basan yang terkikik geli di sampingnya, mungkin sudah biasa dengan sikap Sasuke yang terlalu memuja tomat.

Aku pun mendengus dan memandang datar Sasuke lalu mengembalikan tomat itu ke dalam plastik. Huh siapa juga yang mau makan tomat-tomat itu? Hanya si Sasuke-Teme saja yang menjadikan tomat sebagai camilannya, bahkan ketika sakit. Dasar bocah aneh.

Sebagai gantinya, aku mengambil kotak bekal warna kuning, membawanya ke sofa di depan TV, lalu mulai menikmati bentou yang dibawakan Mikoto-basan. Setelah makan, aku berniat pulang ke rumah. Aku akan meminta ayahku menjemputku di rumah sakit. Aku sudah tidak khawatir lagi pada Sasuke setelah Mikoto-basan datang, karena sudah ada yang menggantikanku menjaga Sasuke di sini. Meski terlihat introvert dan anti-sosial seperti itu, Sasuke tidak pernah suka sendirian dan kesepian, karena itu hanya mengingatkannya kepada kenangan di masa lampaunya, saat harus menjalani kerasnya hidup sendirian setelah klannya dibantai, yang juga kualami ketika warga Konoha menjauhiku karena ada moster yang bersarang di tubuhku. Tapi melihat Sasuke yang bisa tersenyum kepada ibunya seperti ini, membuatku bersyukur dan menyadari, bahwa kami sudah tidak sendirian lagi di dunia ini, seperti dulu. Dan tanpa kedua orang itu sadari, aku pun ikut tersenyum, senyum penuh rasa syukur atas kehidupan kami yang lengkap ini.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Duak!

Aku menendang bola sekeras yang kubisa, membuat bola itu melesat cepat tanpa bisa dicegah oleh pemain lainnya. Kiper berusaha menangkap bola itu, namun dia kalah cepat, membuat bola itu sukses langsung masuk ke dalam gawang. Sorak-sorak tercipta untuk timku. Teman-temanku yang lain langsung berlari ke arahku sambil mengacak-acak rambutku kasar. Aku tertawa senang meski rambutku dibuat berantakan oleh mereka. Mereka baru berhenti saat terdengar bunyi panjang peluit, menandakan berakhirnya pertandingan. Aku dan teman-teman baruku pun berjalan menuju pinggir lapangan, menuju ke pelatih sepak bola bernama Genma yang sudah berkoar meminta para anggota ekskul yang lain berkumpul di depannya. Aku duduk di barisan tengah, mengobrol dengan teman-teman baruku, menunggu sampai Genma berbicara kepada kami.

Aku sekarang berada di klub sepakbola. Hari ini sepulang sekolah adalah hari pertama kumpul klub sekaligus pertandingan pengenalan potensi—begitu yang dikatakan Genma—bagi para anggota baru ekskul sepak bola. Dan tentu saja juga sebagai ajang saling mengenal di antara para anggota baru, bagiku. Aku antusias sekali berkenalan dengan mereka, karena mungkin saja aku akan bertemu dengan shinobi kan? Walau aku juga sudah menemukan 1 shinobi baru, yaitu Genma, si pelatih ekskul sepak bola yang sedang berbicara di depan itu. Genma merupakan salah satu shinobi Konoha di masa lampau. Dia adalah wasit dan pengawas di ujian Chuunin dulu. Wajah datarnya belum hilang dari wajahnya, bahkan sekarang terlihat lebih tegas karena usianya terbilang tua—ehem, maksudku dewasa. Aku merasa beruntung sekali dapat bersekolah di KHS ini, karena di sini aku bisa menemukan banyak kenalan shinobi.

"...Dan untuk latihan kali ini, MVPnya adalah Namikaze Naruto. Kuharap nanti kau bisa terus mempertahankan kinerja permainanmu itu, Naruto." Aku mendongkak ketika namaku disebut. Teman-teman baruku bertepuk tangan untukku, membuatku merasa senang dan bangga. "Dan kuharap kau tidak membuat teman-temanmu masuk rumah sakit lagi ya Naruto." Lanjut Genma,lagi.

Glek

Aku meneguk ludah, sementara teman-temanku yang lain malah tertawa keras, yang sukses langsung merubah moodku. Aku cemberut karena disinggung soal insiden kemarin yang membuat Sasuke masuk rumah sakit. Huh, mana mungkin kan hal itu terulang lagi? Lagi pula aku kan tidak sengaja. Dan aku pun sukses menjadi bahan leluon klub sepak bola gara-gara candaan garing si Genma itu. Huh, dasar Genma sialan.

Klub sepak bola baru bubar pukul 4 sore. Aku memutuskan langsung pulang ke rumah tanpa berganti baju terlebih dahulu dan masih mengenakan pakaian bola lengkap dengan sepatu bolaku. Kalian boleh bilang aku jorok, tapi aku memang tidak terlalu suka mandi di sekolah. Aku lebih suka mandi dan berendam di ofuro rumahku. Aku memang tidak terbiasa mandi dengan shower sih. Lagi pula perutku sudah meronta minta diisi. Latihan sepak bola cukup menguras tenaga, lho. Aku jadi tidak sabar untuk cepat-cepat mandi lalu makan masakan ibuku di rumah. Memikirkannya saja sudah membuat air liurku meleleh. Semoga tidak ada yang melihat tadi aku sempet ngences.

Kriet, kriet.

Aku menangkap bunyi besi tua yang saling bergesekan dengan pelan, membuatku refleks menoleh ke asal suara. Ternyata bunyi itu berasal dari ayunan di taman dekat sekolahku. Aku terpaku di depan pintu masuk taman. Bukan karena aku tiba-tiba ingin main ayunan, tapi karena di atas ayunan itu duduk Hinata yang terlihat murung dengan pandangan kosong.

Deg!

Oh, tidak, lagi-lagi jantungku berdebum-debum keras. Perasaan senang menghampiriku ketika melihat sosok Hinata, selalu. Namun melihat ekspresinya yang terlihat sedih itu membuatku tidak berpikir dua kali untuk menghampirinya. Rasanya kakiku begitu ringan melangkah, mendekat ke arahnya yang masih belum menyadari kehadiranku. Dengan jantung yang masih tidak bisa berdetak normal, aku pun menyapanya.

"Hinata-chan!"

Dia langsung mendongkak menatapku dengan iris mutiaranya yang besar, membuatku tersenyum lebar.

"Naruto-niisan." Dia tersenyum lembut, membuat jantungku makin menggila detakannya. Sabar hei jantung, tidak bisakah kau tenang sedikit saja? Jangan membuatku gugup di saat paling krusial begini dong!

"Kenapa belum pulang, Hinata-chan?" Tanyaku sembari berjongkok, membuat tubuhku sedikit lebih rendah dari Hinata yang duduk di atas ayunan, sehingga aku bisa melihat wajahnya walau dia menunduk sekalipun.

"Aku.. menunggu Nene-neechan." Jawabnya lirih dengan ekspresi sedih. "Tapi Nene-neechan belum juga muncul."

Oh, jadi Hinata sedang menunggu Nene? Tapi, bukannya kegiatan OSIS baru selesai jam 5 sore—begitu kata Aki saat kami melewati ruang OSIS sepulang sekolah? Masa sih si Nene itu tega membiarkan adiknya menunggu sendirian di sini selama itu?

"Tapi kan kakakmu itu masih lama pulangnya, Hinata-chan. Kenapa kau tidak pulang sendirian saja?" Tanyaku agak heran. Bukan apa-apa, untuk ukuran Hinata yang sudah duduk di kelas 5 SD, pulang sendiri adalah hal yang biasa, bukan? Tidak sedikit kulihat anak kelas 1 SD berpergian sendiri naik kereta api atau bus sendirian.

"Haha (ibuku) tidak memperbolehkanku pulang sendirian, Ni-san. Aku harus pulang bersama Nene-neechan. Kalau tidak aku akan dimarahi." Jelas Hinata polos. Wajahnya terlihat murung saat menjelaskan hal itu.

Kami terdiam untuk beberapa saat. Aku cukup kasihan melihat Hinata sendirian di sini, apalagi hari sudah sangat sore begini. Biasanya di sekitar sini ada anak-anak yang bermain di taman ini, tapi tampaknya hari ini mereka tidak datang.

"Ya, sudah, kalau begitu ayo main denganku sambil menunggu kakakmu datang, Hinata-chan." Aku berrdiri lalu mengulurkan tanganku di hadapannya. Hinata hanya memandangku polos. Pandangannya beralih dari tanganku yang terulur, ke wajahku, ke tanganku lagi, ke wajahku lagi, dan begitu seterusnya hingga kiamat (?). Karena gemas dia yang terlalu banyak berpikir dan memandangan ke arah lengan dan mukaku, aku pun langsung menarik tangannya, membuatnya memekik kaget. Aku pun menuntunnya ke arah perosotan dan menyuruhnya menaiki tangganya. Dia terlihat ragu, namun tetap menaiki perosotan itu. Saat dia ada di atas seluncuran, aku langsung mendorong tubuhnya, membuatnya kaget sembari meluncur.

"Naruto-nii!" Jeritnya kaget. Mungkin karena kakinya terlalu kaku dan tidak siap, saat di ujung serodotan, dia langsung terjungkal dan masuk ke dalam kolam pasir dengan posisi berlutut dan kedua tangnnya menempel di tanah. Aku terbelalak, tidak menyangka kalau dia sampai terjungkal seperti itu. Buru-buru aku menghampirinya dan berjongkok di depannya.

"Hinata-chan, kau tidak apa-apa? Maafkan aku!" Ujarku khawatir. Aku semakin cemas karena dia tidak menatapku dan terus menunduk. Duh, bagaimana ini? Apa dia menangis? Kalau sampai ketahuan kakaknya, aku yakin aku akan langsung disate dan dijadikan tongseng sekarang juga. Dan kalau terjadi apa-apa pada Hinata, aku tidak akan pernah memaafkan diriku sendi-

"Hihihihihi!"

Eh?

Aku mengedip-ngedipkan mataku, bingung. Sedetik kemudian aku melihat Hinata merubah posisi tubuhnya menjadi terduduk. Dia terkikik terus menerus, seolah melihat hal yang lucu sekali. Dia bahkan sampai memegangi perutnya.

"Hihi, seru sekali , Naruto-nii!" Katanya bersemangat. Dia menatapku lembut dan tersenyum cerah. Melihat hal itu membuat hatiku berdesir senang. Ya, itulah yang ingin aku lihat, senyuman di wajahnya yang manis itu. Tanpa terasa, aku pun ikut tersenyum padanya.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu ayo main lagi-ttebayo!" Jawabku bersemangat. Dia mengangguk lalu berdiri bersamaku. Aku pun membantunya main perosotan lagi. Dia tertawa saat aku membuatnya meluncur, membuatku ikut tertawa juga.

Tidak hanya main perosotan, kami juga main istana pasir, ayunan dan cangkir putar. Dia terus menerus tertawa. Dia bahkan mulai berani melemparkan candaan. Dia menyebutku bau dan belum mandi, membuatku usil mencium ketiakku sendiri di hadapannya, dan hal itu membuatnya tertawa keras. Dia juga mendorongku secara tiba-tiba saat aku lengah hingga aku terjungkal (mungkin dia ingin balas dendam padaku karena insiden perosotan sebelumnya), dan ulahnya itu sukses membuatku cemberut dan membuatnya tertawa lagi.

Meski memasang wajah super duper manyun, aku tidak dapat menahan senyuman lebarku juga. Aku lega melihatnya tertawa dan terhibur karena diriku. Mulai detik ini aku berjanji tidak akan membiarkan senyumannya itu luntur. Aku akan terus menjaganya dan melindunginya, membuatnya nyaman dan bahagia di sisiku, meski bukan sebagai kekasih atau suaminya. Cukup seperti ini, tertawa bersama dan melewati hari-hari menyenangkan dengan hal-hal kecil pengundang senyum, aku pun sudah cukup merasa bahagia. Biarlah aku pendam saja perasaan cintaku padanya seperti ini hingga dia siap menerimanya di masa depan. Semoga suatu hari nanti, perasaanku ini bisa terbalaskan padanya.

Ya, semoga saja.

.  
.

**TBC**

A/N:Yahoo minna-san! :D ohisashiburi desune? #plak iya, iya maaf deh lagi-lagi author lama update.. biasa lah.. author sibuk bantuin ortu nih, sebagai anak yang baik hati, tidak sombong, dan boros sekali, #plak author tidak tega menolak permintaan mama author tercinta untuk tidak bantuin beliau.. :* jadilah waktu author tersita untuk menulis.. maaf nee minna-san.. m(_)m #curcol tapi author akan selalu berusaha update cepat update kok minna!hehe.. semoga masih ada yang mau nungguin fict gaje ini… hehe #siapa juga yang mau? -_-

dan kali ini… NaruHina! XD author udah ga sabar publish nih chap.. maaf ya buat yang dari kemaren nungguin… hehe d#hajar author Dan lagi, author mau nanya, udah kerasa lom feelnya? aduh, author takut kalo gak bisa bikin puas nih.. author emang lemah merangkai kata-kata indah romantis yang nyantol feelnya.. #pundung di pojokan maaf ya kalo gak kerasa feelnya.. hueeee silahkan kasih saran, kritik, flame, pertanyaan atau apapun deh.. hueee author rela… #minta peluk sasuke #dichidori

nah, sekarang author mau bales review dulu ah.. ^o^

aaa (Guest): hueee iya maaf nih baru ada di chap ini NHnya.. tadinya mau di chap kemaren, tapi takut kepanjangan.. kemaren aja udah 7k+.. hehe.. maaf bgt ya.. #timpuk author semoga suka chap ini.. ^^

yudi (Guest): ehehehe… soal itachi.. nanti ada penjelasannya kok.. : author pengen bikin fict ini serasional mungkin.. tolong dibantu dengan saran kalo ada ehehehe dan NHnya baru ada di chap ini.. makasih ya udah nungguin.. huee maaf kalo kurang puas.. semoga suka! :D

vanniechan (Guest): haha, thanks pujiannya! :D iya, fict sama authornya emang sama-sama anti-mainstream alias sama-sama aneh.. wkwkwk..:p Alhamdulillah kalo kamu suka sama fict ini.. :^^ semoga suka terus deh.. wkwkw #ngarep dan soal sifat naruto ma sasuke, kayaknya Cuma sasuke yang lebih dewasa di sini. kalau naruto.. pengen disesuaikan sama umur anak-anak remaja walau ada juga sifatnya yang rada dewasa.. ini agar memudahkan author lebih bebas mengekspresikan percakapan naruto yang seru dan atraktif.. #ciee dan seharusnya author yang berterima kasih banyak-banyak ma kamu coz dah mau baca fict ini.. hehe makasih ya! dan makasih juga untuk dukungannya! #terharu.. pps:soal sarada n boruto masih dalam proses.. wkwkwk thanks ya!

Byakugan no Hime : iya, disini hinata-chan masih kelas 5 SD, masih 10 tahun.. ^^d

ToruPerri (Guest): hehe, iya semangat terus suamiku! #ditonjok sakura n sasuke barengan # author koid makasih ya buat semangatnya! :D ^^

Hari808: ?

.718 : eheheh soal itachi sama sakura ada penjelasannya nanti.. ^^ silahkan penasaran ya! wkwkwk :P XD

hqhqhq (Guest): hueeee iya maafin author yang nista ini.. T^T seharusnya NH itu disatuin ma kemarin,, tapi apa daya apa kuasa baru ada di chap ini… hueee maafkan author ya.. :"( maaf kalo kurang puas dan agak mengecewakan untuk chap ini… :"( dan semoga suka ya.. ehehehe.. :D

yup, segitu dulu buat chap 6! :D author mau ngucapin banyak-banyak terima kasih buat kalian yang udah pad abaca/follow/fave/review fict ini! ^^ terus dukung author ya untuk bisa berkarya lebih baik.. silahkan kasih kritik, saran, pertanyaan, atau apapun di kotak review bagi yang berkenan… nanti akan author balas di chap depan yang mungkin chap depannya juga bakal telat lagi.. -_-v #gorok author.. #ampun!

oke, see you in next chap ya minna! :D


	7. Chapter 7

Sakura's Lover

present

**Naruto: New Born**

**(Chapter 7)**

**Rate T**

**Desclaimer Naruto Masashi Kishimoto**

**saya kan cuma pinjem charas Kishi-sama ^^**

**This Story is MINE**

**AU for present, and Canon for past memory**

**Gendre: Friendship, Drama, Humor little bit ^^**

**Warning: OOC (banget! ^^), Gaje, Berantakan, EYD, TYPO(s), NEWBIE**

**Dont Like? Dont Read! ^^**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

[Sasuke's POV]

Aku dapat melihat warna langit yang mulai berubah dari biru cerah menjadi kuning-jingga dari balik kaca mobil yang kutumpangi ini. Awan tebal pun mulai melingkupi horizon, melindungi bumi dari panas radiasi matahari yang masih terasa terik meski hari sudah menjelang sore. Jalanan terlihat ramai dengan berbagai macam kendaraan dan juga pejalan kaki yang memenuhi trotoar. Tidak sedikit kulihat para remaja yang masih mengenakan seragam berjalan beriringan sambil mengobrol seru atau tertawa kencang. Maklum saja, sekarang memang waktunya jam pulang sekolah. Jadi jangan heran jika melihat mereka sudah berkeliaran di tengah kota untuk menuju ke pusat-pusat hiburan seperti game center, karoke, atau pusat perbelanjaan. Kalau dilihat dari gelagatnya, sepertinya mereka tidak berniat untuk pulang ke rumah sebelum malam tiba.

Walau sudah tahu dan sering melihatnya, aku terkadang masih merasa heran jika melihat banyak remaja berseragam yang senang berkeliaran di jalan-jalan kota sampai malam hari. Apa orang tua mereka tidak khawatir jika mereka pulang malam seperti itu? Kelakuan mereka berbeda sekali denganku dan Naruto yang selalu langsung pulang ke rumah setelah bel pulang sekolah berbunyi dan selalu mentaati jam malam yang berlaku di keluarga kami. Bahkan Naruto yang notabene dimasukan dalam kategori orang yang pintar bergaul saja tidak akan mau nongkrong sampai malam-malam begitu (atau mungkin dia takut dipasung ibunya jika sampai melanggarnya). Tapi kenapa para remaja tanggung itu malah senang sekali jalan-jalan hingga larut malam, bahkan masih dengan memakai seragam sekolah? Seharusnya sebelum pergi-pergi seperti itu, mereka pulang dulu ke rumah, mengganti seragam sekolah mereka itu dengan baju santai, makan siang, meminta izin kepada orang tua mereka, baru boleh pergi main keluar sepuasnya. Tapi kenyataan memang selalu berbanding terbalik dengan peraturan yang ada. Hn, zaman sekarang memang sangat-sangat berbeda dengan zaman dulu. Hei, jangan mencapku seperti kakek-kakek kolot! Aku kan hanya membandingkan zaman ini dengan zaman dulu. Memangnya tidak boleh?

"Melamun, eh?"

Aku melirik ke arah kananku, ke arah si penyetir mobil ini yang baru saja bersuara. Matanya masih tetap fokus ke jalanan di depan dengan ekspresi wajah stoic khas klanku. Kalau aku benar-benar melamun tadi, aku tidak akan menyadari bahwa orang ini berbicara padaku. Suaranya bahkan lebih kecil dari musik bervolume rendah di I-phoneku.

"Hn, tidak, Shitsui-nii." Responku datar lalu kembali memperhatikan jalanan di luar kaca mobil. Kupikir percakapan kami sudah berakhir, sampai dia kembali angkat suara untuk meneruskan percakapan.

"Begitu... Kupikir kau sedang galau karena tidak jadi pulang bersama dengan Naruto hari ini."

Aku langsung mendelik tajam ke arah Shitsui yang dengan kurang ajarnya berani menyimpulkan hal nista itu padaku. Tapi sialnya si rambut jabrik berwajah datar ini malah terkekeh sambil menyeringai kala kuhujami delikan mautku. Ck, sialan, dikira aku homo apa? Tidak ada yang salah denganku yang selalu pulang bersama baka Dobe—kalau yang namanya berjalan bersama sampai halte bus itu bisa dikategorikan pulang bersama.

Setiap hari aku memang selalu pulang naik bus dari halte yang jaraknya tidak terlalu jauh dari rumah Naruto, makanya aku terbiasa berjalan bersamanya dari sekolah karena tujuan kami memang searah. Tetapi mulai hari ini aku akan terus dijemput pulang oleh Shitsui, sepupuku namun beda kakek ini. Maka dari itu, di sinilah aku, terperangkap satu mobil dengan lelaki dingin yang memiliki selera humor sangat payah dan sangat menyebalkan. Kalau bukan karena tanganku yang saat ini sedang cedera, aku tidak akan sudi diantar pulang oleh Shitsui.

Gara-gara cedera tangan yang kualami ini, Ibuku melarangku naik bis ke sekolah dan menyuruhku diantar jemput saja sampai aku sembuh. Dia khawatir tanganku akan semakin cedera jika berdesak-desakan di bus yang selalu penuh itu. Walau aku lebih suka berpergian menggunakan bus, namun aku tidak menolak larangan ibuku itu. Tentu saja karena aku ingin cedera ini cepat sembuh. Lagipula apabila aku menolak perintahnya pun, ibuku pasti akan langsung menceramahiku panjang lebar, melemparkan berbagai macam argumennya tentang pentingnya menjaga tangan yang sedang cedera , atau lebih parahnya lagi, dia akan mengadu ke ayahku untuk minta dukungan. Karena ibuku tahu, aku tidak akan pernah bisa membantah apa yang ayahku katakan. Hn, terkadang ibuku juga bisa menjadi licik, asal kau tahu.

"Naruto ikut klub sepak bola hari ini." Jelasku sekenanya pada Shitsui, membuatku langsung teringat cerita Naruto saat jam istirahat tadi. Dia bilang semalam dia mendapat email dari salah satu pengurus ekskul sepak bola yang menyuruh seluruh anggota baru klub untuk berkumpul hari ini sepulang sekolah. Dia terlihat sangat senang dan tidak sabar untuk menjadi salah satu anggota klub sepak bola itu. Naruto bahkan memamerkan sepatu bola barunya yang berasal dari salah satu brand ternama, hasil mengumpulkan uang sakunya selama 1 bulan saat liburan musim dingin. Hn, dia memang sangat mencintai sepak bola di zaman ini. Mungkin karena saat menjadi shinobi tidak ada olahraga sepak bola, hanya ada olahraga melempar kunai dan shuriken. (#Itu sih namanya latihan Sas, bukan olahraga... -_-)

"Sayang sekali kita tidak bisa pulang bersamanya." Kata Shitsui sembari membelokkan mobil ke kiri, menuju jalan yang lebih sepi dari pada jalan raya tadi. Aku hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban, lalu terdiam lagi.

"Ngomong-ngomong apa kau sudah terbiasa dengan imobilisasi bahumu?"

"Hn, sudah." Jawabku malas. Kenapa Shitsui harus repot-repot menyebut 'gips' menjadi 'imobilisasi bahu'? Mencoba untuk keren, eh?

"Untung kau bukan termasuk orang kidal Sasuke. Jadi kurasa kau masih bisa melakukan aktifitas ringan walau hanya dengan satu tangan."

Aku hanya diam walau dalam hati aku mengiyakan kata-kata Shitsui. Ya, aku bersyukur yang cedera itu tangan kiriku, sehingga aku masih bisa melakukan aktifitas ringan sendirian dengan tangan kanan, seperti makan, menulis, atau memegang ponsel. Sebenarnya cedera tanganku ini tidak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan keadaanku di masa lampau yang hanya memiliki satu tangan. Jadi aku tidak merasa kesulitan sedikit pun dengan keadaanku sekarang ini. Lagi pula teknologi di zaman ini sudah cukup maju untuk mempermudah segala aktifitasku meski hanya dengan satu tangan. Makanya aku menolak sangat keras saat Naruto bermaksud menyuapiku makan siang di kantin tadi siang, karena merasa bertanggung jawab dengan cederaku, katanya. Kalau sampai hal itu terjadi, maka jatuhlah harga diriku dan ke-Uchiha-anku. Mau ditaruh di mana wajahku nanti? Bisa-bisa ayahku akan langsung mencoret namaku dari kartu keluarga kami.

"Sasuke, kau malam ini datang ke acara makan malam di rumah utama kan?" Ujar Shitsui memecah keheningan diantara kami, membuatku menoleh ke arah Shitsui. "Hari ini Madara-jiisan pulang dari Prancis."

Aku menghela nafas malas sebelum menjawab. "Aku tahu." Tukasku kesal. Aku langsung teringat isi email Itachi tadi pagi bahwa akan ada acara makan malam di rumah utama keluarga Uchiha untuk menyambut kepulangan kakekku, Madara Uchiha. Ya benar, yang kumaksud itu adalah reinkarnasian Madara si pengacau yang menyebabkan tercetusnya perang ninja keempat di masa lampau itu. Dia terlahir kembali di masa ini, dan yang lebih paling parahnya lagi, dia terlahir kembali menjadi kakekku, ayah dari ayahku, dan suami dari nenekku. (#YA IYALAH SAS, GA USAH DIPERJELAS! #Author nasteung #abaikan)

Shitsui terkekeh kecil melihat ekspresiku sekarang. "Sepertinya kau senang ya dengan kepulangan Madara-jisan?"

Aku langsung melotot kesal pada Shitsui. Senang dari mananya? Muka sepet gini dibilang seneng! #plak. Meski dia tahu aku ini paling malas berhubungan dengan Madara, masih saja dia berani menggodaku. Dasar Shitsui sialan.

"Candaanmu tidak lucu. Dan lagi, kau tidak pantas melawak dengan wajah datarmu itu, niisan." Tukasku tajam sembari memalingkan wajahku ke arah kaca di sampingku. Shitsui yang kusindir bukannya tersinggung, justru malah tertawa akan reaksiku terhadap candaannya, membuatku menatapnya sinis. Sudah tidak bisa melawak, masih juga dia berani melemparkan candaan garing, tertawa sendiri pula. Masih mending kalau ketawanya seperti orang normal, lha ini, tertawanya lebih mirip tawa psikopat begitu. Bikin merinding saja.

"Jangan terlihat sebal begitu. Bagaimana pun juga, dia itu kakekmu."

Aku mendengus keras-keras mendengar ucapan Shitsui itu. Dia memang kakekku, lalu memangnya kenapa? Aku terlanjur kesal dengannya yang sudah terlalu sering membuat kekacauan di masa lampau.

Jangan mengatakan aku ini cucu durhaka. Aku tidak membenci Madara, hanya saja setiap aku melihat wajahnya atau berada di dekatnya, aku langsung teringat dengan segala perbuatannya di masa lampau.

Bagaimana tidak, di masa lampau, dia sudah memperalatku demi tujuan gilanya, menyebabkan terjadinya perang shinobi keempat, menusukku hingga aku sekarat, bahkan berniat memusnahkan dunia shinobi. Setiap teringat apa yang pernah dilakukan kedua tangannya di masa lampau itu, aku menjadi merasa kesal dan akhirnya malah menarik diri darinya, yang anehnya justru malah membuatnya semakin sering memperhatikanku. Mungkin aku agak keterlaluan karena membenci sosok Madara sekarang ini padahal dia sama sekali tidak mengingat satu kejadian pun di masa lalu. Tapi tetap saja aku merasa malas jika harus berurusan dengannya, bila mengingat apa saja yang telah diperbuat kedua tangannya itu di masa lampau.

Bilanglah aku ini pendendam. Aku memang belum bisa menerima kenyataan bahwa Madara bereinkarnasi menjadi kakekku. Dari seluruh anggota klan Uchiha di masa lampau, kenapa harus Madara yang jadi kakekku di masa ini? Kenapa bukan adiknya saja, Izuna, yang jadi kakekku? Dia kan sangat mirip denganku di masa mudanya. Kenapa justru malah Izuna yang jadi kakek Shitsui, padahal mereka tidak ada mirip-miripnya sama sekali? Hn, takdir memang tidak bisa diprediksi. Masa hanya karena dulu saat di Naruto Gaiden aku lebih mirip Madara, lalu dia malah jadi kakekku di masa ini? Sungguh mengecewakan. (#plak #ini Sasuke apa author yang gaje? -_- readers: AUTHOR! #author dicekek)

Mobil Shitsui pun sampai di depan gerbang rumahku. Aku buru-buru keluar dari mobil itu sebelum Shitsui mengatakan hal-hal menyebalkan lagi. Setelah berterima kasih, aku langsung berjalan masuk ke dalam rumahku.

"Jangan sampai tidak datang nanti malam, Sasuke." Kata Shitsui, kemudian kembali menjalankan mobilnya meninggalkan rumahku. Aku hanya bisa menghela nafas lalu masuk ke dalam rumah, memikirkan kemungkinan apakah kira-kira aku bisa kabur atau tidak dari acara makan malam itu.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sasuke-kun, ada apa dengan tanganmu?" Suara pekikan menyambutku ketika baru saja turun dari mobil yang diparkir apik di bagasi rumah utama keluarga Uchiha. Aku yakin sekali, suara itu pasti berasal dari Rin, bibiku. Dan benar saja, saat menoleh ke arah pintu masuk rumah utama, aku melihat Rin berjalan menghampiri -garasi-tempatku sekarang ini—dengan raut wajah cemas yang begitu kentara. "Tanganmu patah? Atau kenapa?" Tanyanya lagi saat telah sampai di hadapanku, sambil memegang lembut gips tanganku.

"Bukan, Rin. Sasuke hanya mengalami cedera ringan. Terkadang anak lelaki memang harus terluka bukan?" Canda ibuku, yang membuat Rin tertawa kecil.

"Rin, sebaiknya biarkan keluarga paman Fugaku masuk dulu ke dalam rumah utama. Kalian nanti bisa mengobrol di dalam." Obito, suami Rin yang juga merupakan sepupuku, muncul dan berjalan ke arah kami dengan senyum lebarnya. Obito merupakan kakak Shitsui di zaman ini. Dengan kata lain, Obito juga merupakan sepupuku namun beda kakek. Meski perawakan dan gaya rambut Obito dan Shitsui mirip, tapi sifat mereka berbeda jauh. Obito lebih ramah dan berperangai menyenangkan, berbeda dengan Shitsui yang pelit senyum dan dingin. Tapi tidak jauh dengan Shitsui, Obito juga terkadang sangat serius jika sudah membicarakan soal bisnis dan saham perusahaannya. Hn, jangan mencap para Uchiha sebagai para manusia matre. Memang sudah menjadi takdir hidup kami untuk selalu dikelilingi uang. #plak

Ya, Obito dan Rin merupakan shinobi kenalanku di masa lampau. Walau di masa lampau Obito pernah berbuat kekacauan yang juga menyebabkan tercetusnya perang shinobi keempat, tapi saat itu Obito hanya diperalat oleh Madara, dan pada akhirnya dia membantu aku, Naruto dan Sakura dalam mengalahkan Kaguya. Anehnya, aku tidak merasa benci pada sosoknya di masa ini. Mungkin karena kepribadiannya di masa ini lebih menyenangkan dari yang ada di masa lampau, membuatku mudah saja menerimanya. Rin sendiri merupakan teman lama sekaligus orang yang dicintai Obito di masa lampau, yang akhirnya menjadi istri Obito di masa ini. Seperti yang terlihat, Rin juga merupakan wanita yang baik dan sangat pengertian. Sepasang suami istri itu memang tidak diragukan lagi keramahannya. Dengan sifat mereka itu, mereka selalu menjadi langganan penyambut tamu di keluarga Uchiha setiap diadakan acara-acara keluarga seperti sekarang ini, hal yang tidak pernah bisa dilakukan oleh para Uchiha yang lain karena terlalu senang bertampang kaku.

"Aduh, maaf, aku terlalu antusias menyambut kalian. Hehe... Langsung saja ke ruang makan, ba-san, ji-san, juga Sasuke-kun dan Itachi-kun." Sahut Rin riang sembari mempersilahkan keluargaku masuk ke dalam rumah utama duluan. Ayah dan ibuku pun berjalan duluan memasuki rumah utama, selanjutnya diikuti olehku dan Itachi-nii di belakang mereka, sementara pasangan Obito-Rin itu berjalan paling belakang sambil bercanda.

Rumah utama keluarga Uchiha dapat dikatakan sangat besar dan dirancang dengan gaya arsitektur tradisional-modern. Saat memasuki genkan, terlihat guci-guci keramik segala ukuran koleksi Madara. Terdapat juga lukisan-lukisan naturalis terpajang di dinding-dinding ruang tamu dan di lorong menuju ke ruang keluarga, yang sepertinya semakin bertambah banyak sejak terakhir kali aku ke sini 3 bulan yang lalu. Madara merupakan kolekter barang antik, maka tidak heran jika di rumahnya ini terdapat segala macam benda-benda pajangan mewah seperti peralatan makan porselen dari Eropa, samurai sepanjang 1 meter, serta ornamen-ornamen kecil khas Jepang yang ditata dalam lemari-lemari pajangan setinggi 2 meter di ruang keluarga, menambah semarak kemewahan dan kesan tradisional (atau kuno) rumah ini. Hn, lama-lama rumah ini sudah tidak ada bedanya dengan museum barang antik.

Bagiku pribadi, rumah ini terlalu besar dan mewah untuk ditinggali seorang diri oleh kakekku, yang bahkan lebih sering pergi keluar negeri dari pada model mancanegara terkenal sekali pun. Hn, dasar Uchiha tukang foya-foya. Meski keluarga kami termasuk keluarga terkaya di negeri ini, tapi kupikir membeli barang-barang mewah yang tiada gunanya merupakan sebuah upaya penghambur-hamburan uang. Apa susahnya sih menahan diri membeli barang-barang mewah itu dan menyimpan uangnya di bank? Atau menyumbangkan sebagian seperti Bill Gates dan si Pangeran Arab itu pun ide yang cukup bagus, daripada harus menghabiskan uang secara tidak jelas seperti itu. Oke, cukup, sepertinya aku terlalu banyak berkomentar. Rasanya aku jadi terdengar seperti kakek-kakek kolot.

Ruang makan rumah utama berada sekitar 5 meter dari ruang keluarga. Ruang makan ini dapat dikatakan lumayan besa karena dirancang untuk dapat menampung seluruh anggota keluarga klan Uchiha apabila berkumpul bersama. Di ruang makan ini terdapat sebuah meja makan berbentuk persegi panjang yang memiliki 24 kursi. Sayangnya dalam kesempatan kali ini hanya akan terpakai 9 kursi saja, mengingat keluarga Kagami-jiisan, sepupu kakekku, tidak bisa hadir hari ini dikarenakan ada keperluan penting. Hanya keluaregaku dan keluarga kakek Izuna saja yang datang menghadiri acara makan malam ini.

Saat tiba di ruang makan, keluargaku langsung duduk di kursi makan paling ujung, tempat yang memang selalu keluargaku tempati. Kami duduk berjejer dan berurutan, mulai dari ayahku, ibuku, Itachi lalu aku. Kami bersebrangan dengan Obito, Rin, Shitsui, sementara kursi di samping Shitsui yang berhadapan denganku kosong untuk ditempati oleh Izuna. Ya, Izuna dan Madara memang belum hadir di sini. Selagi menunggu sang tuan rumah yang tidak tepat waktu itu, penghuni meja makan ini (kecuali aku) memutuskan untuk mengobrol, terutama tentang bisnis. Aku sendiri hanya diam, tidak berminat ikut mengobrol dengan mereka. Bukan karena aku sakit gigi, tapi karena aku memang tidak berniat sekalipun mengobrol dengan orang-orang dewasa itu. (#lo kan juga udah tua Sas sebenernya mah.. -_-) Lagipula moodku sedang buruk karena dipaksa ikut ke acara makan malam ini.

Bagaimana tidak, demi membuatku hadir di acara makan malam membosankan ini, ibuku sampai mengetuk-ngetuk pintu kamarku selama 20 menit demi membujukku untuk ikut. Awalnya aku menolak terus, namun tidak digubris sama sekali oleh ibuku. Beralasan tanganku sakit pun percuma, karena ibuku malah mengadu ke ayahku. Dan kau tahu apa yang ayahku lakukan? Dia malah mengancam akan menahan uang bulananku kalau aku tidak ikut ke acara ini. Tanpa bisa melawan lagi, aku pun akhirnya menyetujui untuk datang, walau dengan sangat terpaksa. Inilah karakter yang paling tidak kusukai dari para Uchiha, pemaksa dan suka mengintimidasi demi mendapatkan apa yang mereka inginkan. Hn, untung aku tidak punya watak seperti itu. Hei, kenapa kalian menatapku seperti itu? Awas saja kalau kalian tidak percaya, kalian akan tahu akibatnya.

"Kalian sudah datang rupanya." Sebuah suara yang bernada tegas menginterupsi seluruh pembicaraan dan atensi di ruangan ini, membuat kami semua menoleh ke asal suara. Terlihat Madara dan Izuna tengah berjalan ke arah meja makan dengan langkah tegap dan wajah datar, karena memang sejak lahir tampang mereka sudah begitu. Tidak lama, mereka sudah menempati kursi mereka masing-masing, Izuna di sebelah Shitsui, sementara Madara di kepala kursi yang memang diperuntukan bagi kepala Klan Uchiha. Suasana di ruangan ini pun seketika menjadi hening sejak kedatangan mereka.

Tidak lama setelah dua orang itu duduk, para pelayan datang membawa troli yang membawa makan malam kami. Mereka tampak sibuk membagikan makanan dan menghidangkannya ke depan setiap orang sesuai dengan menu yang sudah ditentukan sang tuan rumah. Aku menatap piring di depanku yang menghidangkan seporsi besar chicken courdon bléu dengan rasa syukur. Awalnya aku sempat khawatir Madara akan menyuruh pelayan menghidangkan escargot untuk makan malam ini mengingat dia baru saja pulang dari Prancis. Kalau sampai hal itu terjadi, aku lebih memilih memakan ramen instan 5 cup seperti Naruto dari pada harus memasukan siput-siput setengah matang itu ke dalam mulutku.

"Sepertinya Otou-san sehat-sehat saja ya?" Ibuku yang memang merupakan pribadi yang cukup hangat,memecah keheningan di ruang makan. Laki-laki Uchiha memang tidak pernah banyak bicara dan kurang pandai memulai pembicaraan selain soal bisnis dan uang. Makanya tidak heran kalau saat pria Uchiha berkumpul, suasana di antara mereka akan seperti saat berada di kuburan di malam jumat kliwon pada pukul 12 malam—hening, menegangkan juga horor.

"Ya, seperti yang kau lihat Mikoto." Madara menjawab dengan wajah dan intonasi datar, tapi kalau kau sudah kenal dengannya, kau bisa menangkap sedikit nada hangat di suaranya. Ya, sedikit, jangan lupa itu.

"Aku senang kau bisa sampai dengan selamat, jii-san. Kudengar saham Uchiha Corp. di Eropa meningkat tajam. Kuucapkan selamat padamu." Sergah Itachi dengan tenang.  
Aku mendengus pelan. Hn, lagi-lagi bisnis. Untuk apa pula si Itachi malah membuka percakapan dengan soal saham? Dasar baka aniki. Dan lagi, sebenarnya ini makan malam keluarga atau jamuan kolega saham sih? Masa sesama keluarga memakai bahasa formal dan berbicara tentang bisnis terus?

"Ya, bukan hal besar. Memang sudah seharusnya begitu." Jawab Madara sembari tersenyum tipis-salah, lebih tepatnya menyeringai. Aku berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk tidak mendengus keras-keras. Sudah tua begitu saja masih sombong. Untung aku tidak memiliki sikap seperti itu. Hei, kenapa kalian menatapku seperti itu? Mau kucincang pakai kusanagi apa?

"Hn, ngomong-ngomong, kenapa dengan tanganmu itu, Sasuke? Kenapa bisa patah?" Aku mendongakan kepalaku, mengalihkan perhatianku dari chicken courdon bléu di depanku ke Madara saat mendengar pertanyaan yang ditujukan padaku itu.

"Hn, kecelakaan kecil di sekolah. Dan lagi, tanganku tidak patah, hanya bergeser tulangnya." Jelasku singkat sembari memotong gulungan berisi ayam itu dengan sendok dan memakannya. Hn, untung saja teksturnya lembut sehingga tidak perlu menggunakan pisau untuk memotongnya jadi kecil-kecil sebelum dimakan. Hal itu akan sangat merepotkan dalam kondisiku yang hanya dapat menggunakan satu tangan sekarang ini.

"Begitu... Dan kudengar yang merawatmu adalah tunangan Itachi yang bernama Sakura, bukan begitu?"

Deg!

Aku sedikit terperanjat ketika mendengar pertanyaan Madara. Seketika aku menoleh ke arah Itachi yang masih memasang wajah datar. Kenapa Madara bisa tahu soal Sakura? Bukankah Itachi bilang dia belum memberitahukan soal Sakura dan pertunangan mereka (yang bahkan belum—tidak akan—pernah terjadi) kepada siapapun kecuali aku dan orang tua kami? Lalu kenapa Madara bisa tahu?

"Ya, jii-san. Sakura yang merawat Sasuke." Jawab Itachi lugas, membuat Madara mengangguk paham.

"Lalu kenapa tidak kau undang dia ke acara makan malam ini, Itachi? Bukankah dia tunanganmu?" Tanya Izuna tegas, membuatku menoleh ke arahnya. Aku sedikit mengernyit mendengarnya, jadi Sakura juga diundang ke acara ini?!

"Aku sudah mengundangnya, hanya saja dia sedang sibuk menangani pasiennya yang sedang banyak-banyaknya dia menitip salam padamu, jii-san. Dia berjanji akan datang di lain waktu." Jelas Itachi lagi, masih dengan wajah stoicnya.

"Hn, itu bagus. Aku senang kau akhirnya mendapatkan calon istri yang pantas mendampingimu, Itachi. Dokter bedah tulang seperti Sakura pastilah sangat pintar dan cemerlang. Namanya bahkan sering disebut-sebut kolegaku ketika di Prancis." Madara tersenyum kecil ke arah Itachi, membuat Itachi tersenyum lega, sementara aku mendengus kesal.

"Ya, setidaknya Sakura lebih baik daripada model berambut pirang tak berotak itu, bukan?"

Deg!

Aku terpaku mendengar ucapan Madara selanjutnya. Bukan hanya aku, seluruh orang di meja makan bahkan berhenti mengunyah makanannya ketika mendengar ucapan sinis Madara itu, membuat suasana di ruang makan ini menjadi beku seketika. Sementara itu aku dapat melihat rahang Itachi mengeras untuk beberapa saat sebelum dia kembali memasang wajah datar andalannya.

Hn, baru kali ini aku melihatnya begitu marah seperti itu. Hal ini tentu saja membuatku penasaran, siapa sebenarnya gadis pirang yang disebutkan oleh Madara itu? Dan apa hubungannya dengan Itachi? Apakah dia merupakan mantan pacar Itachi? Bukankah Sakura harusnya merupakan pacar pertama Itachi? Kalaupun benar Itachi memiliki mantan pacar, kenapa aku dan orang tuaku tidak pernah mengetahuinya? Sebenarnya ada apa ini? Apa Itachi sengaja merahasiakannya dariku? Berjuta pertanyaan menempel ketat di kepalaku. Aku sangat penasaran dengan gadis yang tadi disebutkan oleh Madara. Aku harus mencari tahu hal ini secepatnya! Apalagi ini berhubungan dengan hubungan antara Itachi dan Sakura.

"Lalu Sasuke, kau sendiri, apa sudah punya kekasih?"

Pertanyaan yang dilayangkan Madara selanjutnya padaku membuatku tersadar dari pikiranku. Aku memandang datar padanya. Apa-apaan pertanyaannya itu? Memangnya siapa dia sampai berani-beraninya bertanya seperti itu padaku? Dia tidak berhak mencampuri urusan pribadiku, apalagi soal pasangan. Lagipula, tidak mungkin kan aku menjawab bahwa kekasihku (di masa lalu) adalah Sakura Haruno sekarang ini?

"Dia sepertinya tidak tertarik pada wanita, jii-san." Kata Obito sambil terkekeh, membuatku sukses melotot tidak terima padanya. Hei, sejak kapan si jabrik ini suka ikut campur urusanku? Bisa-bisanya dia memfitnahku seperti itu!

"Huh Sasuke, percuma kau punya tampang bagus kalau kau gay." Aku mengalihkan pandanganku pada Shitsui dan mendelik tajam padanya yang menyeringai padaku. Sialan! Apa-apaan kakak beradik itu?! Berani sekali mereka mengataiku seperti itu?! Mau kubakar dengan amaterasu ya?!

"Jangan-jangan kau berpacaran dengan Naruto ya? Kau sering sekali menempel dengannya."

Kali ini aku melihat Itachi memicing curiga padaku. What the hell, bahkan kakak kandungku menuduhku homo!  
Pikiran nista macam apa itu? Dasar para Uchiha sialan!

"Sasuke, carilah pacar perempuan, jangan buat malu keluarga kita."

Ya Tuhan, bahkan ibuku pun ikut-ikutan?!

Aku terdiam namun menatap tajam seluruh Uchiha yang sudah cekikikan laknat karena berhasil menggodaku habis-habisan. Dengan susah payah, kucoba untuk menahan amarahku yang telah sukses mendidihkan kepalaku. Ingatkan aku untuk merajam mereka selesai makan malam ini.

"Hn, kalian, berhentilah memojokkan Sasuke seperti itu." Ucap Madara dengan tegas, menghentikan tawa para Uchiha sialan yang sayangnya merupakan keluargaku itu. Aku menyeringai melihat mereka yang tadi menertawaiku langsung bungkam dan melanjutkan makan mereka. Ada untungnya juga jadi cucu emas Madara, setidaknya aku akan selalu dibela olehnya, walau aku enggan mengakuinya.

"Baguslah kalau Sasuke belum punya pacar. Dengan begitu, dia bisa lebih fokus pada sekolahnya, dari pada harus mengurusi pacar yang tidak jelas." Lanjut Madara lagi, membuatku mendengus kecil. Dia tidah tahu saja aku justru tidak fokus bersekolah karena masalah hubunganku dengan Sakura. "Oh ya, di SMA mana kau sekolah, Sasuke?"

"Kurama High School, jiisan."

"Baguslah. Sekolah itu memiliki standart internasional yang setara dengan public school di Eropa. Kurasa kau tidak akan kesulitan jika harus pindah sekolah ke luar negeri nantinya." Madara memakan potongan besar ayam fillet beserta brokolinya dengan tenang, berbanding terbalik denganku yang menatapnya keheranan.

"Apa maksudnya, jii-san?" Tanyaku curiga. Instingku mengatakan akan ada hal menyebalkan yang akan dikatakan oleh si tua bangka ini tidak lama lagi.

"Hn, aku berencana menyekolahkanmu di Finlandia. Kau akan mendapat pendidikan terbaik di sana. Kuharap kau bisa masuk Harvard University dengan mudah nantinya. Kudengar jurusan Bussiness Managementnya yang terbaik di dunia. Kau harus dipersiapkan dari sekarang untuk masuk ke sana, bukan?"

Aku melotot, tidak berusaha menyembunyikan kekagetanku sedikit pun seperti biasanya. Apa maksudnya? Berani sekali dia mengambil keputusan sepihak atas masa depanku?! Dengan penuh amarah, aku menatap sengit Madara yang masih bisa memasang wajah datarnya di hadapanku. "Aku menolak! Kenapa seenaknya saja memutuskan masa depanku?" Sergahku tidak terima.

"Itu sudah menjadi keputusanku, kau hanya perlu menerima dan menjalankannya. Ini semua juga demi kebaikanmu dan klan Uchiha. Karena aku sudah memutuskan akan memberikan 30% sahamku padamu saat usiamu 20 tahun. Namun sebelum itu, kau tentu harus paham dulu mengenai bisnis keluarga kita hingga seluk beluknya seperti Itachi. Dengan otakmu yang orang bilang cukup jenius itu, kurasa kau cukup mempuni untuk mengambil pendidikan bisnis di universitas terbaik." Madara mengatakan segalanya dengan begitu datar, namun siapapun tahu bahwa terselip nada intimidasi yang penuh ketegasan di balik kata-katanya itu. Dan jawabannya itu sukses membuat amarahku naik hingga memuncak di kepalaku.

"Aku tidak mau menuruti kata-katamu! Dan aku juga tidak peduli dengan saham-sahammu itu! Kau tidak berhak mengatur hidupku hanya karena kau kakekku!" Tegasku dengan nada agak keras. Aku tidak mau tunduk padanya sedikit pun. Jangan harap hal itu bisa terjadi. Tidak untuk yang kesekian kalinya dalam hidupku.

"Sasuke! Jaga bicaramu pada kakekmu!" Tegur ayahku yang sedari tadi diam. Tapi aku bergeming. Peduli apa dia kakekku atau bukan? Aku tidak suka hidupku diatur-atur! Apa lagi jika yang melakukannya Madara.

Tanpa bicara apapun, aku langsung pergi meninggalkan ruang makan, meninggalkan sekumpulan Uchiha itu dalam keheningan. Sedikit pun aku tidak akan menuruti kata-kata Madara. Mereka harus mencamkan hal itu dalam pikiran mereka.

.

.

.

.

.  
.

[Naruto's POV]

"Huaaaaa! Siaaaaallll!" Raungku frustasi sambil menghempaskan pensil mekanikku ke atas meja dengan penuh emosi. "Kenapa si guru tengik itu sudah memberikan tugas pada pertemuan pertama sih?" Geramku kesal sambil memelototi buku kimiaku dengan muka penuh urat. Aku membayangkan rumus-rumus dan jejeran kata di bukuku ini bisa lebih mudah kupahami seperti halnya gulungan-gulungan hasil misi ninja yang kuterima di masa lalu. Ya ampun, bahkan aku tidak akan pernah menggunakan rumus ini dalam kehidupanku sehari-hari. Apa gunanya menghitung jumlah kulit atom yang bahkan tidak bisa dilihat dengan matamu? Sungguh konyol sekali!

"Hentikan gerutuan cemprengmu itu, Naruto! Kau membuatku semakin sulit berkonsentrasi menulis soal-soal ini!"

Aku mendengus ketika melihat Kiba masih serius mencatat soal-soal yang ada di papan tulis. Dengan malas aku menumpukan kepalaku di atas buku catatan yang masih berserakan di mejaku. Aku mulai berpikir bagaimana caranya mengerjakan soal-soal menyebalkan ini. Mungkin nanti aku harus bertanya pada Sasuke. Aku yakin Teme sudah pasti mengerti hal-hal mengenai pelajaran ini. Aku sepertinya harus mengumpulkan kesabaranku mulai sekarang untuk menghadapi Teme nanti, karena si muka rata itu pasti akan mengataiku, misalnya berkata 'Dasar bodoh, begini saja tidak bisa', atau 'Monyet hutan saja masih lebih pintar darimu' saat aku memintanya menjelaskan tentang pelajaran seperti yang lalu-lalu. Kalau sampai hal itu terjadi, aku bersumpah akan menyantet Sasuke beserta guru Kimia kejam itu.

Ya, bisa kau bayangkan, guru kimiaku itu datang pada jam terakhir, di saat aku dan seluruh siswa yang lain sedang dalam perjuangan menahan kantuk. Tanpa basa-basi, si guru itu langsung memberikan materi pembelajaran, rumus-rumus yang harus dicatat, latihan soal dan PR sekaligus! Apa bukan tirani namanya? Bahkan Iruka-sensei, guruku di masa lalu saja tak pernah sekalipun memberikan PR pada pertemuan pertama semester baru. Jangan-jangan di pertemuan kedua nanti, guru kimiaku itu akan langsung memberikan ulangan tengah semester? Membayangkannya saja langsung membuat arwahku serasa mau keluar dari tubuh seksiku. Uhh, kami-sama, tolong aku dong...

"Itu kan salah kalian sendiri kenapa kalian tidak langsung mencatat apa yang Pak Kazama tulis tadi. Akhirnya kalian malah kerepotan sendiri mencatatnya sekarang kan?"

Aku menggerutu ketika mendengar ucapan Aki yang berada di belakang Suigetsu.,meski dalam hati aku membenarkan ucapannya. Habisnya tadi aku terlalu mengantuk dengan segala penjelasan yang dilontarkan guru kimia itu sih, jadi aku malas mencatat apa yang dikatakan guru itu. Dan lagi, Aki baru memberitahuku saat guru itu keluar dari kelas kalau catatan pelajaran hari ini akan diperiksa di pertemuan selanjutnya! Ya dengan sangat terpaksa aku dan Kiba-yang tadi tidur selama jam pelajaran terakhir tadi—kalang kabut mencatat apa yang ada di papan tulis, plus soal-soal sialan yang dijadikan tugas itu.

"Eh, kau mau kemana Suigetsu?" Tanyaku penasaran saat melihat Suigetsu sudah beranjak untuk meninggalkan kelas.

"Hari ini kumpul perdana klub renang." Jawabnya sembari memakai tasnya. "Kau juga bukannya harus bersiap ke klub musik modern, Aki? Kenapa kau masih berdiam di sini?" Tanya Suigetsu.

"Aku hanya ingin memperhatikan Naruto dan Kiba, wajah mereka terlihat lucu ketika menderita." Jelas Aki sambil tertawa keras dan sukses membuatku jawdrop kece. #eeh

"Apa katamu?! Memangnya lucu melihat orang menderita?! Sebaiknya kau pergi saja sana dengan Suigetsu!" Semprotku emosi diiringi lemparan kertas dari Kiba untuk Aki. Anak berambut merah aneh itu malah cekikikan seperti orang gila sambil berjalan ke arah Suigetsu.

"Kalau begitu aku duluan ya!" Pamit Suigetsu.

"Semangat dengan catatan kalian!" Teriak Aki sebelum keluar kelas bersama Suigetsu.

Aku mendengus dengan kepergian mereka. Buru-buru aku membereskan peralatan tulisku dan memasukannya ke dalam tas. Aku memang sudah selesai mencatat seluruh tulisan yang ada di papan tulis itu-jangan tanya seperti apa tulisanku karena aku sendiri tidak yakin aku bisa membacanya. Maklumlah, aku kan menulisnya dengan buru-buru, sudah kebelet pengen pulang sih.

Aku menoleh ke arah Kiba yang masih sibuk mencatat tulisan di papan tulis dengan wajah serius setengah mengantuknya. "Kiba, aku pulang duluan ya. Kau pulang saja dengan Iruka dan Shino. Aku ingin pergi ke rumah Sasuke." Kataku yang hanya direspon anggukan tak niat Kiba.

"Jangan lupa bawa majalah official Barcelona titipanku, Naruto." Teriak Kiba setelah aku melangkah 3 meter. Aku mengacungkan jempolku sebagai jawaban lalu kembali berjalan keluar kelas. Tujuanku sekarang adalah ke kelas Sasuke. Aku harap Teme belum pulang sehingga aku bisa pergi ke rumahnya sekarang demi mengerjakan soal-soal kimia sialan yang tadi diberikan guruku itu. Sasuke kan diantar pulang dengan mobil sepupunya, jadi lumayan lah aku jadi bisa nebeng. Aku kan jadi tidak perlu mengeluarkan uang untuk ongkos. Ehehe

"Hei Naruto, tunggu! "

Baru saja keluar selangkah dari kelas, aku sudah mendengar seseorang memanggil namaku. Saat menoleh, aku melihat Shion, si anggota klub Lost-Soul, berdiri di belakangku dengan senyuman ramah yang terlihat mencurigakan.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu kabur, Naruto." Kata Shion dengan penuh ancaman. Aku mengernyit keheranan. Ini orang maunya apa sih? Sudah datang tiba-tiba, langsung mengancam pula. Mana tidak jelas lagi maksudnya apa.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kumpul klub, Naruto, kumpul klub!" Jelasnya tidak sabar seolah pertanyaanku adalah pertanyaan terbodoh sedunia. Tingkahnya yang menyebalkan ini membuatku kesal dan berniat membawanya ke psikiater untuk memeriksa kewarasannya.

"Kau bilang kumpul klub itu setiap hari Rabu? Sekarang ini hari Jum'at, bukan hari Rabu!." Jelasku kesal sambil memelototinya. Aku sedang tidak mau berurusan dengan orang-orang absurd-para anggota klub mistis itu. Aku lebih suka berurusan dengan PR kimiaku dari pada dengan mereka."Aku pulang!" Pamitku sembari kembali berjalan.

" Hei, tunggu dulu!" Shion menarik tanganku, membuatku kembali mundur ke belakang dengan paksa. "Kau harus tahu, sekarang adalah hari Jumat tanggal 13, hari yang sakral bagi para pecinta mistis. Jadi tentu wajib hukumnya bagi kita yang merupakan anggota klub pecinta astral untuk berkumpul. Jadi, ayo kita temui Kankurou di klub seni rupa!" Jelas Shion cepat sebelum aku sempat berkata-kata. Sedetik kemudian, Shion sudah mencengkram tanganku kuat lalu menyeretku untuk mengikuti langkahnya yang lebar-lebar.

"Hei tunggu! Ini pemaksaan! Aku ada PR yang harus kukerjakan bersama Sasuke!" Jeritku di sela-sela tarikan supernya sambil terus meronta. Ini orang kenapa cengkraman tangannya kuat sekali sih? Jangan-jangan dulu ibu Shion ngidam lem aibon ya saat mengandungnya? Pantas saja susah sekali melepaskan tangannya jika sudah menempel.

Tep

Tiba-tiba Shion berhenti melangkah lalu menoleh ke arahku, membuatku agak heran karena dia tiba-tiba berhenti. Aku mengutukinya dalam hati karena dia belum juga melepaskan tangannya itu.

"PR apa?" Tanyanya polos, namun justru membuatku kesal.

"PR kimia! Dan besok harus dikumpulkan!" Jelasku setengah berbohong. Sebenarnya PR itu dikumpulkan minggu depan. Biarlah bohong sedikit, demi membuatnya melepaskan jeratan tangannya ini!

"Oh kimia... kau tak perlu khawatir, aku akan mengerjakannya untukmu." Kata Shion dengan penuh percaya diri dan begitu meyakinkan.

Aku memandang Shion datar. Mana mau aku dibuatkan PR oleh orang lain? Bukannya bagus, bisa-bisa nilaiku malah jelek lagi nantinya. Lagi pula kata-kata Shion terlalu mencurigakan.

"Aku selalu dapat nilai sempurna di pelajaran kimia, asal kau tahu." Tambahnya lagi, dan langsung membuat mataku berbinar.

"Benarkah? Kau tidak bohong kan?" Tanyaku memastikan. Kalau dia membantuku mengerjakan PR, aku bisa dapat nilai bagus nih!

"Tentu saja kau harus kumpul klub dulu hari ini. Sekalian dengan Sasuke, temanmu itu. Bagaimana?" Tawarnya, yang terdengar begitu menggiurkan. Dan tanpa banyak berpikir lagi, aku langsung mengangguk setuju. Biarlah menjadi anak nakal sekali-kali, yang penting aku bisa mengerjakan PR menyebalkan itu. Ehehehe!

.

.

"Dobe sialan!"

Aku menghiraukan suara desisan tajam yang mampir ke telingaku. Aku sudah bisa merasakan gelenyar death glare dan biasan hawa membunuh yang menguar dari orang di sampingku. Tanpa perlu menoleh pun aku sudah tahu saat ini Sasuke sudah menunjukan gelagat akan mencincangku di tempat seandainya tangan kananya tidak sedang digenggam erat oleh Shion sekarang ini. Meski sempat merinding disko sebentar, aku berusaha mengendalikan wajahku agar tetap tenang.

"Jangan mengeluh terus Sasuke, bantulah aku sesekali. Aku berjanji aku tidak akan datang ke rumahmu untuk diajari tentang PR kimia hari ini jika kau membantuku." Bisikku dengan bujukan mautku. Aku berusaha meluruskan raut wajah Sasuke yang menekuk tajam siap membunuhku itu. Kalau perlu pakai setrikaan aja biar licin dan datar seperti biasanya.

"Siapa juga yang mau kau datang ke rumahku?! Dan lagi, beraninya kau melibatkan aku pada hal-hal bodoh yang kau lakukan ini!"

Ups, sepertinya dia malah makin marah deh. Aku kembali memutar otakku, berusaha lagi mencari cara agar Sasuke tidak lebih marah dan mengamuk padaku.

"Hei, sudahlah, jangan bertengkar." Tiba-tiba Shion menginterupsi obrolan kami. Wajahnya yang tengil masih belum berubah, dan tangannya masih setia mencengkram tanganku dan Sasuke, mencegah kami agar tidak kabur, hal yang sangat kami inginkan saat ini—apalagi Sasuke. Pasti Sasuke sekarang sedang mengutuki lengan kirinya yang sedang cedera itu, yang membuatnya tidak bisa melawan saat Shion menarik dan memaksanya untuk datang ke perkumpulan dadakan klub sesat bin mistis itu. Ribuan kali Sasuke melayangan tatapan membunuhnya padaku karena aku juga turut andil dalam menyeretnya untuk ikut berkumpul hari ini. Meski agak merasa bersalah, aku tidak punya pilihan lain, ini semua demi PR kimia itu. Aku yakin sejuta persen jika di zaman ini Sasuke masih memiliki mangekyou sharingan, Sasuke sudah pasti akan langsung membunuhku dan Shion dengan genjutsunya. Ukh, membayangkanya saja sudah membuatku merinding dangdut. Sayangnya (dan syukurlah) dia tidak punya sharingan. Dan efek sampingnya justru sekarang Shionlah yang malah menyiksa kami dengan jurus cengkraman mautnya, menyeret kami menuju ruang seni yang entah di mana itu.

"Kalian tidak perlu khawatir, ritual penyambutan tanggal 13 hari Jumat ini tidak lama kok, hanya sekitar 30 menit. Sebelum itu, kita harus menjemput Kankuro dulu di ruang seni." Jelas Shion berusaha menenangkan, yang sungguh benar-benar tidak kami butuhkan.

"Ingatkan aku untuk membunuhmu setelah ini, Naruto." Desis Sasuke pelan dan tajam, namun cukup  
tertangkap pendengaranku.

Spontan aku menelan ludah gugup. Selanjunya aku pun dengan khidmat memanjatkan doa berulang kali. 'Oh kami-sama, semoga Sasuke amnesia hingga lupa untuk membunuhku. Kasihanilah hamba-Mu yang imut bin unyu plus ganteng ini.' #plak

Shion menyeret kami ke bagian barat sekolah, tempat kumpulan ruang-ruang klub. Hampir seluruh klub di sekolah ini memang memiliki ruangannya masing-masing, kecuali klub Lost-Soul yang tidak diakui itu. Ukuran memang kecil namun sudah cukup menampung para anggotanya. Ruangannya pun sudah diatur menjadi 2 jajaran yang membentuk 2 blok, sesuai dengan kategori kegiatannya. Ruangan untuk klub olahraga berjajar di bagian depan,lalu disusul klub-klub hobi. Di jajaran selanjutnya adalah jajaran klub seni yang lebih sedikit jumlah ruangannya daripada jajaran pertama. Hanya beberapa ruang klub saja yang dibuka karena sedang ada kegiatan di sana.

Awalnya kupikir Shion akan membawa kami ke salah satu ruang ekskul di jajaran klub anehnya, dia justru membawa kami semakin ke barat, ke bagian yang agak ujung dari sekolah. Dan tentu saja hal ini membuatku heran. Sebenarnya dia ingin membawa kami ke mana sih?

"Hei Shion, kenapa kau membawa kami ke sini?" Tanyaku curiga sambil mencoba mengerem jalanku.

"Tentu saja ke ruang klub seni rupa, baka. Bukankah aku sudah bilang kita harus menjemput Kankuro dulu?" Jelas Shion gemas, masih setia menyeret kami. "Ruang klub seni rupa sedikit berbeda dengan ruang klub lain. Lihat, itu tempatnya." Jelas Shion sebelum aku sempat bertanya lagi. Dia semakin cepat melangkahkan kakinya ke arah sebuah pondok kecil di dekat jajaran pohon momiji dan Sakura di ujung sekolah.

Aku agak takjub melihat pondok itu. Dekorasinya sungguh artistik dattebayo! Pondok itu terbuat dari kayu yang dindingnya dihias dengan cat warna hitam yang membentuk siluet pepohonan. Di kanan kiri pintu masuknya terdapat dua buah patung kayu setinggi setengah meter yang berbentuk kurcaci lucu. Di atas pintu kayunya pun terdapat banyak sekali dekorasi dari manik-manik dan benda-benda kerajinan tangan yang ditempel dengan begitu apik. Dan di pintu kayunya yang berwarna coklat tua itu, terdapat doodle yang membentuk tulisan "Welome to Art Club: Painting, Statue and Craft".

"Jadi ini ruang seni rupa ya? Huaaaa, keren sekali pondok ini! Benar kan Sasuke?" Tanyaku penuh semangat pada Sasuke yang masih berwajah datar. Meski dia tidak mengeluarkan suara apapun, tapi aku bisa menebak dia juga setuju dengan ucapanku.

"Nah, ayo kita masuk. Di dalam sudah ada Hidan dan Kankuro yang menunggu kita." Sahut Shion yang entah sejak kapan sudah melepaskan genggaman tangan mautnya dari kami—mungkin kami terlalu sibuk mengamati pondok klub seni ini sampai tidak menyadarinya. Dia membuka pintu pondok ini dan mempersilahkan kami masuk, yang anehnya langsung kami turuti tanpa memberontak atau berencana untuk kabur. Huh, salahkan ruang klub yang bagus ini hingga membuat kami penasaran untuk melihat bagian dalamnya dan melupakan rencana awal kami untuk kabur-ttebayo!

Saat memasuki pondok, hal yang pertama kami lihat adalah ruangan yang dipenuhi jajaran kanvas berbagai ukuran, detetan kursi kayu, gulungan-gulungan kain kavas, serta rak-rak besar berisi peralatan melukis yang tersusun rapi. Tentu saja karena ini adalah ruang klub melukis. Ruangan ini sangat sepi, hanya ada 1 orang yang tengah duduk dan melukis di ujung ruangan dekat gulungan-gulungan kain kanvas. Aku sedikit mengernyit melihat orang itu. Rambut klimis dan kulit pucatnya yang terlihat dari belakang langsung membuatku sadar bahwa orang itu adalah Sai!

"Sai!" Sapaku sekeras yang kubisa, dan sepertinya berhasil karena sosok itu langsung berbalik ke arahku. Aku pun dengan semangat menghampirinya, semangat yang selalu muncul setiap aku bertemu dengan para shinobi.

"Aa, Naruto-san dan Sasuke-san." Katanya sambil tersenyum lebar. "Aku baru tahu kalau kalian bergabung dengan klub seni." Katanya sambil menatapku dan Sasuke-yang entah sejak kapan berdiri di sebelahku-secara bergantian.

"Haha, tidak.. Kami hanya mampir untuk mejemput Kankuro di sini. Tak kusangka dapat kebetulan bertemu denganmu."

"Setiap hari aku memang selalu ada di sini sepulang sekolah untuk melukis." Jelasnya sambil tersenyum lagi.

"Naruto! Sasuke! Cepat ke sini!" Aku bisa mendengar suara Shion dari ruang sebelah, membuat percakapan kami terputus.

"Hn, kami duluan." Itu yang dikatakan Sasuke sebelum berbalik untuk pergi.

"Hei, tunggu aku Sasuke! Ya sudah, Sai, aku ke sana dulu ya! Semangat untuk lukisanmu!" Kataku sambil melempar senyum 5 jari lalu menyusul Sasuke yang sudah berjalan ke ruangan selanjutnya. Huh dasar Teme sialan! Selalu saja ninggalin orang!

Ruangan di sebelah ruang melukis kuyakini pastilah ruang seni rupa. Lihat saja potongan-potongan kayu dan berbagai macam tanah liat di pojok ruangan, serta ceceran serutan kayu bekas pahatan dan ukiran yang menumpuk di lantai. Dibandingkan dengan ruang seni lukis di sebelah, ruang seni rupa terlihat sangan kotor dan berantakan. Di ruangan ini hanya terdengar suara ketukan palu pahatan yang berasal dari 3 orang berbeda warna rambut yang tengah sibuk memahat kayu sembari duduk membelakangiku dan Sasuke yang baru masuk ke ruangan ini. Sementara itu, aku melihat Shion dan Hidan tengah mengobrol dengan suara pelan di tengah ruangan sembari menatap ke arah sebuah boneka kayu berbentuk manusia berwajah seram yang tengah bersedekap dan melotot garang. Aku dan Sasuke pun berjalan menghampiri dua orang anggota klub Lost-Soul itu.

"Hei Shion, di mana Kankuro?" Tanyaku sambil melipat kedua tanganku di belakang kepala. Huhh.. aku ingin cepat selesai dengan orang-orang ini lalu pulang ke rumahku yang nyaman, tentram dan damai.

"Dia masih sibuk dengan pahatan kayunya. Dia bilang sebentar lagi selesai." Sahut Shion sambil menunjuk ke arah 3 orang manusia yang masih sibuk dengan patung-patung kayu mereka.

"Apa-apaan dia! Aku sudah susah payah meluangkan waktuku yang sangat berharga untuk kumpul klub, tapi dia malah sibuk sendiri! Dia kan ketuanya!" Omelku panjang lebar dengan sewot maksimal. Dengan kesal, aku berjalan menghampiri 3 orang manusia yang masih sibuk memahat patung-patung kayu mereka. Aku tahu yang berambut coklat itu pastilah Kankuro. Dia harus memulai ritual klubnya itu sebelum aku pulang!

"Kankuro!" Panggilku setengah menjerit, membuat 3 orang itu langsung menoleh seketika padaku. Tapi aku langsung kaget ketika melihat wajah-wajah mereka. Orang yang berambut merah ternyata merupakan Sasori, salah satu shinobi anggota Akatsuki itu! Ternyata wajahnya masih sama seperti yang dulu, sama-sama berwajah seperti anak kecil dengan tubuh yang agak pendek untuk ukuran anak SMA. Wajahnya memang menunjukan ekspresi yang datar, namun mata hazelnya terlihat kebingungan menatapku.

Rasanya aku cukup senang melihatnya, karena aku bisa bertemu dengan shinobi baru. Tapi rasa senangku luntur saat melihat sosok berambut orange yang duduk di paling kiri dari 3 orang itu. Itu adalah Yahiko Pein, si bocah preman! Walau dia merupakan shinobi dan juga mantan murid ero sannin (baca: Jiraiya) di masa lampau sepertiku, tapi aku tidak bisa respek padanya karena sifat menyebalkan dan sok jagonya itu! Lagi pula, kenapa juga aku harus bertemu dia di sini sih?!

"Kau! Kenapa kau ada di sini, Namikaze?" Ujarnya sinis tanpa berusaha menyembunyikan raut tidak sukanya padaku.

'Seharusnya itu pertanyaanku!' Jeritku frustasi dalam hati. Nih orang bikin emosi jiwa saja!

"Aku tidak ada urusan denganmu. Urusanku dengan Kankuro." Kataku malas. "Bukannya ketemu dia aku malah ketemu preman kepala jeruk." Aku ngedumel sambil memalingkan wajahku dari Yahiko. Dia pasti akan marah dan kembali meledak lagi. Tapi siapa yang peduli?

"Jangan buat keributan di ruang seni, Naruto. Kau bisa dapat masalah!" Lerai gadis berambut coklat yang duduk di antara Yahiko dan Sasori, yang seketika membuatku mengernyit bingung. Siapa gadis ini? Main ikut ampur urusan kami pula. Rasanya aku baru pertama kali melihat dia. Kuperhatikan wajahnya sekali lagi. Wajahnya cukup cantik dengan alis tipis dan rambut coklat yang dikuncir kuda. Matanya hitam dan bentuk rahangnya sedikit tegas walau tidak mengurangi kecantikannya. Dan aku yakin 100% kalau aku tidak mengenalnya. Lalu kenapa dia bisa tahu aku? Apa aku sangat terkenal ya di sekolah ini?

"Siapa kau?" Tanyaku bingung. Aku yakin aku sama sekali tidak mengenalnya tapi dia justru terlihat tersinggung saat mendengar pertanyaanku.

"Ini aku bodoh, Kankuro!" Jeritnya sewot sambil melotot bak ikan mas koki sambil menunjuk-nunjuk wajahnya.

"AAPPPPPPAAAAA?!"

Kali ini aku yang melotot seperti saat aku ngeden karena tidak BAB seminggu #plak. Jadi dia... Kankurou? Kenapa dia cantik sekali? Tidak kusangka dibalik riasan badutnya yang menyeramkan itu, terdapat wajah yang begitu cantik!

"Tidak usah berteriak, baka!" Desis Sasuke kesal di sebelahku. Dia memicing tajam padaku, namun tidak terlihat terkejut sama sekali di wajahnya ketika mengetahui perempuan cantik itu adalah Kankuro. Dan hal ini membuatku menatapnya dengan pandangan curiga.

"Jangan bilang kau sudah tahu sebelumnya, Teme." tuduhku kesal. Dan seperti biasa dia hanya memasang wajah datar dan menyebalkannya.

"Hn, dari awal, aku sudah tahu." Jawabnya kalem, datar dan tanpa dosa, yang justru membuatku semakin kesal. Kenapa bocah ini selalu tahu segala hal yang tidak kuketahui sih?! Jangan-jangan Sasuke itu dukun, sampai bisa tahu semuanya.

"Dasar payah!"

Aku mendelik ke arah Yahiko yang baru saja melontarkan kalimat penuh ejekan padaku. Kata-katanya membuat telingaku panas. Sekarang aku mengalihkan atensiku padanya yang menatapku dengan pandangan meremehkan yang sangat kentara.

"Berani sekali kau menyebutku payah, hah?!" Semprotku dengan volume maksimal.

"Itu kan kenyataan. Kau terlalu bodoh sampai tidak mengenali ketua klubmu sendiri." Cecarnya sinis, membuat emosiku semakin naik.

"Apa boleh buat! Aku kan tidak pernah melihat Kankuro tanpa riasan badutnya! Wajar saja dong kalau aku tidak mengenalinya sekarang!" Belaku sengit, yang sempat mendapat protes dari Kankuro karena menyinggung tentang riasan badutnya.

"Bodoh tetap saja bodoh, tidak perlu berkilah."

Ctak!

10 perempatan siku langsung mengihiasi kepalaku. Sungguh, aku benar-benar marah sekarang! Aku menatap sengit ke arah Yahiko, berharap tatapanku bisa mematahkan hidungnya. Kalau seandainya dia masih memakai tindikan-tindikan hitam di hidungnya seperti di masa lampau, aku pasti sudah mencabutinya satu-satu!

"Sudah, sudah, jangan membuat keributan di sini!" Sasori berdiri menengahiku dan Yahiko, berusaha menghalauku yang baru saja akan menyemburkan lahar panas-ehm, maksudku balasan hinaaan kepada Yahiko. "Kankuro, sebaiknya kau pergi bersama anggota klubmu ini sekarang, sebelum mereka kembali bertengkar." Lanjut Sasori sembari menatap Kankuro.

"Hei, aku belum selesai dengannya!" Kataku tidak terima saat merasakan tanganku diseret oleh Sasuke. Aku masih bisa melihat Yahiko yang menatap jengkel Sasori karena berhasil memisahkan kami.

SREGGG!

Terdengar suara pintu digeser, membuatku dan semua orang yang lain menoleh ke asal suara. Aku baru menyadari ternyata dinding ruang seni ini bisa digeser! Ternyata dinding ini hanyalah sekat pembatas yang bisa dibuka tutup. Dan pelaku yang baru saja menggeser dinding itu ternyata adalah Sai! Wajah pucatnya terlihat datar, namun juga terselip ekspresi terganggu.

"Bisakah kalian tidak berisik? Teriakan tidak penting kalian mengganggu konsentrasiku." Ujarnya dingin sembari menatap kami satu-satu.

Shion melangkah ke arah Sai dengan raut wajah agak bersalah. "Ah, maafkan kami jika kami beri-"

"Jangan ikut campur, bocah pucat. Tidak ada urusannya denganmu!" Ujar Yahiko mengejek, memotong ucapan Shion.

Sai menatap tajam Yahiko. Sepertinya dia cukup tersinggung dengan kata-kata Yahiko tadi.

"Aku tidak akan ikut campur seandainya kalian tidak membuat keributan di sini." Balas Sai dingin.

"Lalu kenapa? Kau merasa terganggu karena tidak bisa melukis dengan baik seperti kakakmu yang gagal itu?" Ejek Yahiko menjadi-jadi, yang sukses membuat raut wajah Sai mejadi murka. Hei,hei, hei, ada apa dengan mereka sebenarnya sih? Apa sebelum ini Yahiko sudah mengenal Sai? Dan lagi, Sai punya kakak? Sebenarnya ada hubungan apa antara mereka berdua?

Sai dan Yahiko saling melemparkan tatapan permusuhan yang kentara, membuat suasana di antara mereka menjadi sengit. Tapi tanpa disangka, sedetik kemudian Sai langsung menampilkan senyum lebarnya, senyum yang kukenal sebagai senyum palsu. Oh tidak, jika dia menampilkan senyum itu, maka sebentar lagi dia akanmengatakan hal yang menyebalkan.

"Ya, setidaknya kakakku lebih baik daripada kakakmu yang cacat itu, bukan begitu, Yahiko?"

Buag!

Aku dapat melihat Sai yang terlempar ke ruang seni lukis setelah dia mendapat tonjokan dari Yahiko. Tindakan brutal si rambut orange itu sukses membuat seluruh orang shock. Tidak sampai di situ, Yahiko bahkan menghampiri Sai dan kembali memukuli wajahnya. Tanpa pikir panjang, aku langsung berlari ke arah mereka dan berusaha menarik Yahiko agar tidak memukuli Sai. Tapi tanganku langsung ditepis kasar oleh pemuda berambut orange itu, yang masih bernafsu menghabisi Sai. Aku buru-buru menahan tubuhnya dengan cara mengapit bahunya dengan kedua tanganku dari belakang, membuatnya meronta keras.

"Lepaskan aku! Aku harus menghajar bocah mayat itu!" Teriakan Yahiko menggema dalam ruang seni ini dan rontaannya semakin kuat, membuatku agak kewalahan untuk menahannya. Sementara itu, Sai sedang berusaha dibantu untuk bangkit oleh Sasuke dan Hidan.

"Hentikan bodoh! Kau bisa membunuhnya!" Teriakku keras untuk menenangkan Yahiko, yang sepertinya tidak berhasil karena dia semakin kuat berontak hingga dapat terlepas dariku.

"Jangan ikut campur urusanku! Kau tidak mengerti apa-apa!" Bentaknya kasar lalu kembali berjalan ke arah Sai. Emosiku tersulut habis karenanya.

Buag!

Tanpa pikir panjang aku langsung memukul wajahnya hingga dia sedikit mundur ke belakang. Sedetik kemudian dia menatapku marah dengan emosi yang berkobar-kobar di matanya.

"Apa-apaan kau?!"

"Justru karena aku mengerti perasaanmu makanya aku berusaha menghentikanmu, bodoh!" Bentakku tak kalah kasar darinya. Dia membulatkan matanya, namun kemudian kembali menatapku marah dan memukul wajahku hingga aku jatuh menabrak lemari berisi peralatan lukis berisi cat akrilik, membuat seragamku berlumuran cat warna yang lengket.

"Memangnya kau tahu apa tentang penderitaanku?! Tahu apa kau soal tidak punya orang tua dan punya saudara pesakitan yang tidak berdaya?!"

Aku mengelap sudut bibirku yang mengeluarkan sedikit darah. Rasanya perih, namun aku tidak secepat itu tumbang. Dengan cepat aku berlari ke arahnya lalu kembali melayangkan pukulan ke rahangnya, membuatnya sedikit terlempar dan menabrak lukisan karya Sai yang belum kering.

"Aku tahu sekali rasanya! Tapi seharusnya kau bersyukur karena masih memiliki saudara kandung! Setidaknya kau tidak sendirian di dunia ini! Tapi lihatlah dirimu! Kau malah berbuat onar dan semakin menyusahkan kakakmu!" Teriakku dengan penuh kekesalan. Kenapa si baka ini tidak menyadari bahwa hidupnya lebih beruntung dari anak-anak sebatang kara lainnya, seperti aku dahulu?

Yahiko bangkit lalu menerjangku. Dia melayangkan kembali pukulan dan tendangan keras ke arahku, membuatku tidak ada pilihan lain selain menahan dan kembali membalas serangannya. Kami terus beradu tinju tanpa bisa diegah teman-teman kami yang lain.

Buag!

"Justru aku melakukan semua itu untuk membela kakakku, bodoh!"

Buag!

"Kau pikir dia senang dengan tindakanmu itu? Tingkahmu hanya mempersulitnya, tahu!"

Buag!

"Urusai! Kau hanya orang luar, jangan sok tahu!"

Buag!

"Memangnya kenapa kalau aku orang luar?! Setidaknya aku tidak sebodoh dirimu yang selalu berbuat onar demi menarik perhatian kakakmu!"

Buag!

"Aku tidak mencoba menarik perhatian! Aku membelanya!"

Buag!

"Tidak ada bedanya bodoh! Coba pikirkan baik-baik tindakanmu itu!"

Buag! Buag! Buag!

Perkelahian kami terus berlangsung, membuat seluruh isi ruang seni hancur dan berantakan. Penampilan kami pun tidak kalah buruknya, tubuh kami berlumuran cat lukis dan memar-memar semua.

Aku membalas pukulan Ytahiko bukan tanpa alasan. Aku sadar, kata-kata tidak akan menyadarkan bocah tengik ini untuk berhenti menyulitkan orang lain dengan tindakan bodohnya yang katanya demi membela kakaknya itu. Kalau memang dengan memukulnya bisa membuatnya sadar akan kesalahannya, maka aku akan melakukannya sampai dia jera.

Kami terus berkelahi hingga dilerai oleh teman-teman kami yang lain dan pasukan kedisiplinan siswa datang untuk menghentikan kami.

Haaah, sepertinya sebentar lagi aku akan dihadapkan dengan masalah besar setelah kekacauan yang kami buat ini.

.

.

.

Aku sering bilang pada kalian kalau aku sangat ingin cepat-cepoat dekat dengan para Shinobi. Tapi.. TIDAK SEPERTI INI JUGA DONG!

"SEBENARNYA APA YANG KALIAN PIKIRKAN SIH? BERKELAHI DI RUANG SENI LUKIS HINGGA SELURUH FASILITAS DAN PERALATAN DI SANA RUSAK SEMUA!" Aku tertunduk mendengar dampratan wakil kepala sekolahku yang ternyata merupakan seorang Tobirama Senju, mantan hokage kedua di masa lampau. Omelannya sungguh luar biasa menakutkan, membuat seluruh orang yang berada di ruang Kepala Sekolah ini terdiam, bahkan si kepala orange aka. Yahiko juga tidak melawan seperti biasanya.

"Sudahlah, Tobirama. Omelanmu membuat mereka takut tuh." Tanpa aba-aba, Hashirama si mantan dewa shinobi di masa lampau, yang baru kuketahui merupakan kepala sekolah KHS, mencoba menenangkan adiknya yang berambut putih itu. Aku sangat yakin itu bukan merupakan rambut asli Tobirama. Pasti dulu rambutnya berwarna hitam, hanya saja karena terlalu sering marah-marah jadilah rambutnya beruban semua.

"Diam, Bapak Kepala! Kelembekan Andalah yang mebuat anak-anak ini semakin nakal!" Sergah Tobirama sinis dengan ekspresi menakutkan, yang sukses membuat kakaknya yang merupakan kepala sekolah itu terdiam bahkan menunduk galau karena pundung. Ya ampun, sebenarnya yang kepala sekolahnya itu siapa sih? Kok kepala sekolah gak ada wibawanya sama sekali?!

"Memalukan... baru bersekolah 5 hari saja sudah membuat masalah." Cibir Nene alias reinkarnasian Neji yang juga hadir di sini. Dia memamndang kami dingin dengan kedua tangan bersedekap.

Kalau kau tanya bagaimana perasaanku sekarang, aku akan menjawab tidak tahu. Aku tidak tahu harus senang atau sedih sekarang. Di satu sisi aku senang karena aku bisa bertemu dengan para Shinobi di sekolah ini dalam waktu yang bersamaan di ruang kepala seoklah akibat perkelahianku dengan Yahiko 10 menit yang lalu. Di sini hadir wali kelasku, Shikamaru, Wali kelas Sasuke dan Sai, Hiruzen Sarutobi, wali kelas Shion, Sasori dan Kankuro, serta wali kelas Yakiko dan Hidan, Rock Lee. Selain itu ada juga Neji-alias Nene sebagai ketua OSIS dan Tenten alias Tenshin sebagai wakil ketua kedisiplinan.

"Kalian berdelapan akan kami skors karena membuat keonaran ini."

Aku tersentak kaget memandang ke arah Tobirama yang masih setia memajang wajah dinginnya. Kenapa teman-temanku yang lainnya juga dihukum? Yang berkelahi dan menghancurkan ruang seni itu kan hanya aku dan Yahiko, kenapa mereka juga ikut dihukum?! Ini tidak bisa dibiarkan!

"Tunggu dulu Pak! Kenapa kami semua dihukum? Yang bermasalah disini kan hanya Saya dan Naruto! Yang lain tidak ada hubungannya!" Aku terperanjat saat Yahiko berseru seperti itu. Bukan hanya aku, tapi seluruh orang di ruangan ini pun juga agak kaget mendengar ucapan Yahiko yang tidak disangka-sangka itu.

Aku tidak menyangka, ternyata dia juga berpikiran sama denganku.

"Yahiko benar, sensei. Kamilah yang membuat kekacauan itu. Kalau kalian mau menghukum, hukum saja kami berdua!" Aku tersenyum, berusaha ikut mendukung argumennya. Kata-kataku sukses membuat perhatian Yahiko tertuju padaku sekarang ini.

"Tapi mereka juga salah karena tidak melerai kalian dan membiarkan kalian menghancurkan ruang seni itu!" Tegas Tobirama keras kepala. Duh, si uban ini, kenapa sih ga bisa sepaham sama kami?

"Mereka sudah berusaha melerai kami, tapi kami tidak menghiraukan mereka." Jelasku padanya, namun dia masih tetap memandangku dengan ekspresi dingin.

"Tidak, sebenarnya saya juga yang salah karena memancing emosi Yahiko." Tiba-tiba Sai ikut bersuara, membuat atensi seluruh pandangan tertuju padanya." Tadi Naruto hanya berusaha membela saya dan menghentikan Yahiko memukuli saya." Jelasnya lagi.

"Tidak, aku juga bersalah." Kali ini Sasuke berbicara, membuatku agak kaget dan heran. "Aku tadi tidak memegang Naruto kuat-kuat, hingga membuatnya terus berkelahi dengan Pein."

Aku membulatkan mataku. Bahkan Sasuke berusaha ikut membelaku?

"Kalau dia salah, maka kami juga salah karena tadi tidak bisa menahan Yahiko." Kankuro ikut berargumen, diseratai anggukan kepala Hidan dan Shion. Wajah ketiga anggota klub Lost-Soul itu kali ini terlihat serius, tidak konyol seperti biasanya.

"Saya sebagai ketua klub seni rupa juga merasa bertanggung jawab atas tindakan anggota klub saya. Jadi saya rasa, saya juga perlu dihukum seperti yang lainnya." Tanpa disangka Sasori pun ikut bersuara. Dengan begitu lengkaplah sudah pembelaan orang-orang itu pada kami.

"Omong kosong apa ini?! Kalian tidak bersalah! Berhenti menyalahkan diri kalian sendiri!" Tukas Yahiko keras, namun tidak dihiraukan sedikit pun oleh yang lain. Mereka malah tersenyum ke arah kami (kecuali Sasuke dan Sasori, sepertinya kotak tersenyum mereka sudah habis sejak bayi), seolah tindakan mereka bukanlah hal besar.

"Mau bagaimanapun, kita memang bersalah dan terlibat dalam perkelahian kalian. Jadi, kami juga harus dihukum, kan?" Kata Shion dramatis. Meski dia sangat menyebalkan, terkadang dia juga bisa menjadi bijak ternyata.

Suasana seketika menjadi hening, tidak ada yang berbicara, bahkan suara helaan nafas pun tidak terdengar. Aku sedikit was-was, kira-kira apa yang akan terjadi pada kami selanjutnya? Apa kami akan mendapat hukuman berat? Aku jadi merasa bersalah karena menyeret teman-temanku ke dalam masalah ini. Semoga saja hukuman kami tidak sampai dikeluarkan dari sekolah.

"Hahahaha!" Kami semua menoleh ke arah kepala sekolah KHS yang sedang tertawa terbahak-bahak sambil memegangi perutnya, membuat kami seketika sweat drop berjamaah. Ya ampun, nih orang kenapa sih? Kok tiba-tiba ketawa-ketawa sendiri? Jangan-jangan kesurupan ya?

"Bagus, bagus sekali. Aku paling suka dengan kisah persahabatan bodoh seperti yang kalian perlihatkan ini. Saling menutupi kesalahan teman demi membela teman dan merasakan kesusahan bersama-sama? Sangat bodoh dan mengharukan. Aku sampai meneteskan air mata karenanya." Ujar Hashirama dramatis sambil mengusap ujung matanya yang sedikit berair. Aku sweat drop mendengarnya. Terharu dari mananya?! Bukankah air mata itu adalah hasil dari tertawanya yang kayak kesetanan tadi? Aku tidak menyangka, ternyata sekolah ini dipimpin oleh seseorang yang sinting.

Tapi selanmjutnya, mantan hokage pertama di masa lampau itu memasang wajah serius, duduk tegap di kursi kebesarannya. Hanya dalam satu detik, dia berubnah menjadi pria penuh wibawa kharismatik, membuat kami terpana seketika."Tobirama, menskors mereka bukanlah tindakan yang patut kita lakukan. Mereka baru bersekolah selama 5 hari, masa sudah dirumahkan lagi?" Ujar Kepala Sekolah kami itu dengan intonasi serius.

"Tapi Bapak Kepsek, tindakan mereka sudah sangat keterlaluan! "protes Tobirama tidak terima. Huh, nih orang, terobsesi banget ya menghukum kami? Jangan-jangan dia sado ya, seneng nyiksa-nyiksa?

"Bapak Wakasek, saya setuju dengan Bapak Kepsek. Mereka tidak melakukan pelanggaran tingkat berat seperti mencuri atau merokok di lingkungan sekolah. Dan mengenai ruang seni lukis yang rusak itu, orang tua Naruto serta kakak Yahiko sudah bersedia mengganti seluruh kerusakan yang ada. Saya sarankan, sebaiknya mereka dihukum untuk membersihkan ruangan itu saja." Usul Hiruzen Sarutobi, membuat seluruh isi ruangan terpukau karena kebijaksanaannya. Ternyata hokage ketiga tidak pernah berubah, dia masih tetap tidak tega membiarkan anak-anak manis seperti kami tersiksa. #plak

"Ya, persaahabatan mereka... sunggu mengharukan! Ini baru namanya semangat muda!" " Aku sweat drop melihat Rock Lee menangis bombay di sebelah Hiruzen. Meski mata bulatnya sudah mengeluarkan bulir-bulir air mata, tapi dia malah mengepalkan tangannya di atas kepala. Ya ampun, ini orang mau nangis atau mau berjuang sih? "Tobirama-sama, saya juga sependapat dengan Hiruzen-san. Tidak perlu menskorsing mereka. Aku yakin mereka sudah mengerti kesalahan mereka dan tidak akan mengulanginya lagi. Saya akan mengawasi hukuman mereka. Benarkan Shikamaru-san?"

Shikamaru menguap untuk yang keseratus kalinya. "Haahhh.. mendokusei na... terserah saja." Jawabnya malas sambil kembali menguap. Uhh, ingin rasanya aku menjejalkan 3 kamus fisika tebal ke mulutnya, supaya dia tidak perlu susah-susah lagi membuka mulutnya ketika menguap.

"Yap, kalau begitu sudah diputuskan! Tidak ada hukuman skorsing untuk kalian."

Aku bersorak sorai di dalam hati mendengar keputusan Kepala Sekolah kami (aku tidak berani berteriak mengingat suasana di ruangan ini tidak lebih horor dari pada di rumah hantu). Aku bersyukur karena kami tidak jadi diskorsing. Bukan hanya aku yang terlihat senang, teman-temanku yang lain juga terlihat lega atas keputusan Kepsek kami tadi.

"Tapi sebagai gantinya, kalian dihukum membersihkan ruang seni lukis yang hancur itu. Kalian harus mengecat ulang seluruh dinding dan menyusun kembali barang-barang di sana hingga ruangan itu bisa kembali dipakai seperti sedia kala. Kalian tidak boleh mengikuti pelajaran besok demi membereskan ruangan itu. Dan kalian tidak diizinkan pulanghsebelum pekerjaan kalian selesai." Tutur Hashirama, yang langsung mendapat jawaban anggukan dari kami semua.

"Dan Tenshin sebagai ketua kedisiplinan bertugas mengawasi kalian sampai selesai. Kau mengerti kan, Tenshin?"

"Baik, sensei!" Jawab Tenshin mantap disertai anggukan.

"Sekarang, kalian boleh pulang ke rumah kalian masing-masing. Dan untuk Yahiko dan Naruto, sebaiknya kalian cepat-cepat ke dokter untuk mengobati wajah kalian itu."

"Baik, sensei!" Jawabku penuh semangat. Kami pun mengucapkan terima kasih berulang kali kepada kepala sekolah kami itu serta guru-guru yang hadir di sana, yang dibalas dengan anggukan dan senyum dari mereka serta kuapan dari Shikamaru. Namun sebelum keluar, kami sempat mendengar suara Tobirama yang terdengar begitu horror.

"Mungkin kali ini kalian bisa selamat. Tapi lihat saja nanti kalau kalian berani berulah lagi. Aku tidak akan segan-segan pada kalian!"

Oh, ingatkan aku untuk tidak sering-sering berurusan dengan Tobirama setelah ini.

TBC

A/N: halloha minna-san! Huaaaaaa maafin author yang nyebelin ini! T_T selama Ramadhan author terserang WB akut.. T_T udah sebulan lebih dan author ga update, benar2 memalukan sekali.. author minta maaaaffff bgt! author udah berkali-kali ngehapus n nulis ulang chap ini.. menurut author, chap ini adalah chap tersulit dan mungkin juga chap terburuk,, tapi author merasa seneng bisa publish.. ^^ maaf kalo agak mengecewakan ya.. Terima kasih kalo kalian masih nungguin lanjutan ff gaje ini.. #siapa juga yang nungguin? Tapi author usahakan chap 8 ga akan selama chap 7 deh! #semangat membara

Dan lagi belum ada scene NH sama SS ya di chap ini.. author baru bisa masukin scene nya di chap depan.. seperti yang author bilang, ff ini ga akan selalu ada romancenya tiap chap, cause lebih menekankan pada friendship, walau romane juga berperan penting dalam penceritaan ff ini.. chap ini adalah chap 'gerbang' pembuka untuk konflik-konflik yang ada di chapter2 selanjutnya.. so buat yang nungguin NH ato SS, maka diharap nunggu chap2 depan ya! Gomennasai ne.. ehehehe #digaplok

Btw, karena masih bulan Syawal dan dalam suasana Iedul Fitri, author mau ngucapin **SELAMAT HARI RAYA IEDUL FITRI 1437 H** buat yang merayakannya ya! :D author mohon maaf kalo punya banyak salah sama kalian.. baik yang disengaja ato nggak.. termasuk soal update lama.. #plak semoga mau dimaafin ya.. ^^

Dan lagi, Happy Birthday buat Sasuke Uchiha yang berulang tahun tgl 23 Juli kemarin… #telat lu thor.. T_T kebetulan hari ini author juga ulang taun lho.. #siapa yang nanya? -,- makanya sebagai kado untuk diri author sendiri yang keceh ini #plak author bikin ff Sasusaku, sekalian buat ikut Banjir TomatCeri 2015 juga.. ^^ bagi yang berkenan silahkan membaca ya! :D #promosi

Oke, author mau balesin reviewnya dlu ya! :D

**Byakugan no Hime** : iya emang jauh, kan lahirnya duluan Naruto.. ^^ tapi author tegasin, Naruto disini bukan jatuh cinta sama tubuh Hinata yang anak kecil, tapi dia jatuh cinta sama jiwa Hinata yang sudah dia kenal sejak masa lampau.. ^^ itu sebabnya ga ada yang salah kalo Naru jatuh cinta sama Hinata yang sekarang ini kan? Eheheh :P

**Vanniechan **: huaaa ini lanjutannya maaf kalo telat bgt ya.. makasih juga udah ngikutin ff gaje ini.. :D wkwkwk, usulnya bagus juga tuh! Thanks ya! Mungkin aka nada yang seperti itu… wkwkwk #smirk #dihajar Naruto

**yudi** : huaaa. Thanks ya untuk supportnya! :D iya, cinta memang ga pandang usia, yang penting adalah perasaan yang tumbuh itu.. cinta ga bias dihalangi kan? :D btw maaf updatenya lama ya.. eheheh ^^v

**Shiro suki**: ehehehe maaf ya kalo chap kemaren bikin kecewa.. iya, author juga dar author masih kurang rapi dalam menyusun dan membagi alur cerita.. mohon maaf ya.. terima kasih juga buat usulnya.. author seneng dapet masukan dari kamu! :D

**IA**: huaaaa makasih pujiannya ya! :D Alhamdulillah kalo kamu suka sama ff gaje ini.. XD iya.. author masih newbie nih.. masih harus banyak belajar.. makanya mohon saran dan pendapatnya ya, soalnya author masih banyak bgt kekurangannya.. :) btw, maaf ya kelanjutannya lama.. semoga suka.. :D

**haruna**: orochimaru sama four sound masih nunggu jatah scene nih.. wkwkwk#plak dari four sound ga semuanya diambil kayaknya, paling hanya 2 orang.. ^^ tapi palingan di chap2 depan deh.. insya allah.. :D

**Yami No Be** : hahaha, iya nih. Alhamdulillah sekarang chap 7.. :D ini lanjutannya ya, maaf kalo lama.. ^^v

**minyak tanah**: hahaha, makasih pujiannya.. tapi kalo authornya mah KECEmplung empang kayaknya.. wkwkwkwkk XD

**Esya. **: huaaaa maaf kalo sampe bikin muntah! Emang segitu lucunya ya? Wkwkwk tapi author ga mau tanggungjawab lho.. wkwkwk ^^v ini lanjutannya ya.. semoga ga bikin muntah lagi,,, wkwkwkwk :D

**Hari Widi**: haha makasih udah suka ff ini! :D iya ga apa2 kok.. author udah seneng bgt kamu review lho.. :) untuk sasusakunya blom ada di chap ini.. mungkin di chap depan—mungkin.. semoga suka ya sama chap ini! :D

**Titoallstar**: seharusnya sih.. tapi ff ini ga ngehurt bgt.. jadi dimasukinnya ke drama.. ehehehe soal kenapa Cuma naruto n sasuke.. itu karena mereka tokoh utamanya.. XD tapi mungkin nanti ada 1 orang lagi yang akan 'nemenin'mereka mengingat masa lalu kok.. hweheheheh :D

**AL873**: huaaaa maaf author ga bias update kilat! :"(( athor sibuk nih, mana kena wb lagi.. maaf bgt ya.. T_T tapi makasih udah suka sama ff gaje ini.. :D semoga suka sama chap ini ya.. ^^

**hqhqhq**: huaaaa Alhamdulillah kalo kamu suka.. :") wkwkwk.. hinata emang cutee bgt ya.. :3 :* maaf lho karena updatennya lama… :( semoga chap ini ga mengecewakan ya buat kamu.. :D

**Hayati JeWon**: huaaa ya bener, yang tabah ya suamiku.. #dishannaro sakura #dichidori sasuke #author koid Iya ga apa2 kok.. aku udah seneng bgt dapet review kamu! :D soal ending.. liat nanti aja ya.. :P :D

**akiba** : makasih pujiannya.. seneng deh ada yang suka nih ff gaje… wkwkwk iya biar makin akrab sama Naruto.. :D ini udah lanjut.. maaf ya kalo lama.. T_T

**sakura uchiha stivani**: Alhamdulillah kjalo kamu suka.. semoga suka terus ya! XD #ngarep iya ini udah lanjut maaf klo lama ya.. T_T

yup, cukup segitu dulu untuk chap 7 ini.. lagian ini udah lebih dari 10k.. T_T

author maengucapkan terima kasih yang sebanyak-banyaknya untuk para readers termasuk yang udah ngasih review/fave/follow untuk ff ini.. semua itu bikin author semakin semangat! :D and fyi, chap 8 akan ada sekitar seminggu dari sekarang, bisa jadi lebih cepet atau lebih lama tergantung authornya.. #plak yang pasti ga akan selama chap 7 ini! :D

oke, sampe ketemu di chap depan ya! :D


	8. Chapter 8

**Jumat, 13 April  
19.03 pm  
Taman dekat Kurama High School**

**[Naruto's POV]**

"ADAAAWWWW!"

"DASAR ANAK BODOH! APA YANG KAU PIKIRKAN DENGAN BERKELAHI SEPERTI ITU, HAH?! UNTUK APA KAU DISEKOLAHKAN KALAU KELAKUANMU TAK LEBIH BAIK DARI PREMAN PASAR! SAMPAI MENGHANCURKAN RUANG SENI ITU PULA!"

Aku tidak berhenti meringis ketika ibuku menjewer kuping kananku dengan tenaga monsternya. Matanya melotot marah dengan pelipis penuh urat serta rambut merah darahnya melambai garang di sekitarnya. Kalau saja telingaku terbuat dari lilin playdoh, pasti sekarang telingaku sudah melar dan melambai-lambai saking kerasnya ibuku menjewerku. Meski sudah tua, tenaga monster ibuku malah semakin menjadi rupanya.

* * *

Sakura's Lover

present

**Naruto: New Born**

**(Chapter 8)**

**Rate T**

**Desclaimer Naruto Masashi Kishimoto**

**saya kan cuma pinjem charas Kishi-sama ^^**

**This Story is MINE**

**AU for present, and Canon for past memory**

**Gendre: Friendship, Drama, Humor little bit ^^**

**Warning: OOC (banget! ^^), Gaje, Berantakan, EYD, TYPO(s), NEWBIE**

**Dont Like? Dont Read! ^^**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Aku sendiri hanya bisa pasrah mendapat kekerasan telinga ini. Aku tidak bisa berargumen untuk membela diri, karena memang akulah menghancurkan ruang seni lukis itu bersama Yahiko akibat perkelahian kami tadi. Aku hanya bisa berdoa dalam hati semoga saja kupingku masih utuh terpasang hingga besok pagi.

"Sudahlah, Kushina, kasihan Naruto. Telinganya sudah sangat merah karena jeweranmu, Anata." Ayahku datang menginterupsi omelan ibuku yang panjang itu dengan membawa sekotak kapas dan obat merah di tangannya. Dia tersenyum miris padaku, mengasihani anak kecenya ini yang tengah dijewer sejak 5 menit yang lalu dan diomeli tanpa henti. Hiks, aku senang kau bersimpati padaku, ayah... tapi aku lebih senang jika kau mau menggantikan posisiku untuk dijewer sekarang ini. #plak #naruto anak durhaka.. -_-

Mungkin karena sudah terlalu capek menjewerku selama 5 menit atau mungkin juga terbuai dengan bujukan maut ayahku, ibuku pun perlahan melepaskan jewerannya itu. Aku langsung mengusap jeweran ibuku yang masih terasa berdenyut-denyut ... rasa sakitnya sampai tumpeh-tumpeh deh. #plak

Setelah melepaskan kupingku, wanita yang melahirkanku 16 tahun yang lalu itu mengambil kapas dan obat merah yang tadi dibawa ayahku. Dia pun membuka keduanya, bersiap mengobatiku. Wajahnya terlihat cemberut, kekesalannya mungkin belum hilang. Meski begitu, dia tetap dengan sigap mengobatiku. Dan aku hanya bisa memperhatikannya dengan senyum terlukis di bibirku. Bukan karena aku senang membuat ibuku marah, tapi aku sangat senang karena ibuku masih mau memperhatikanku seperti ini, meski aku telah membuatnya kesal dan malu.

"Kenapa senyum-senyum?!" Tanya ibuku galak dengan tangan sudah memegang kapas yang telah dibubuhi obat merah, bersiap mengobatiku.

Aku hanya tersenyum lemah. Dengan wajah bonyok-bonyok seperti sekarang ini pasti membuatku terlihat bagaikan samsak rusak. Aku menatap dengan penuh rasa bersalah pada ibuku yang masih setia bertampang galak (walau aku yakin wajahnya itu memang sudah seperti itu sejak lahir). "Hm... itu..., terima kasih, Kaa-san. Maaf sudah membuat kekacauan dan merepotkanmu juga Tou-san, sampai kalian harus dipanggil ke sekolah karena tingkahku yang kelewatan. Maaf juga karena sudah membuat kalian kecewa dan malu karena keonaranku ini. Aku ini memang benar-benar anak tidak berguna." Kataku lamat-lamat dan agak lirih. Aku yakin kedua orang tuaku itu tengah menatapku lekat sekarang ini, dan hal ini membuatku malu hingga lebih memilih menunduk dari pada membalas tatapan mereka. Sungguh, aku merasa sangat bersalah di depan orang tuaku. Mereka telah membesarkanku dengan susah payah, tapi aku malah mencoreng nama baik mereka dengan kelakuan brutalku.

Coba kalian bayangkan, orang tuaku langsung datang ke mari setelah ditelpon pihak sekolah yang mengabarkan tentang perkelahianku dengan Pein di ruang musik tadi. Ayahku yang terkenal sibuk itu rela meninggalkan perkerjaannya demi aku. Ibuku juga sampai tidak jadi menyiapkan makan malam di rumah karena pergi ke sini demi menjemputku. Belum lagi orang tuaku harus mengganti rugi barang-barang yang sudah kuhancurkan di ruang seni itu. Mereka juga harus menanggung malu karena anaknya berbuat hal-hal tidak terpuji yang bahkan belum bersekolah genap seminggu. Aku yakin, mereka pasti merasa sangat kecewa padaku.

Bletak!

"Adaw!" Aku kembali meringis saat merasakan sebuah pukulan mendarat mulus di kepalaku. Pelakunya tidak lain adalah ibuku, yang sekarang ini tengah menatapku sendu dengan kedua alis berkerut dan mata berkaca-kaca.

Eh, mata berkaca-kaca?

Bruk!

Tanpa kuduga, ibuku langsung memelukku erat sekali, membuatku hampir jatuh dari bangku taman yang kududuki seandainya aku tidak memeluknya erat demi menahannya. Aku gelagapan, kok tiba-tiba ibuku memelukku sih? Namun aku langsung berhenti bergerak dan terdiam ketika kurasakan lelehan cairan hangat tumpah di atas seragamku yang berlumuran cat akrilik. Aku langsung tertegun, ibuku... menangis?

"Dasar anak bodoh! Seharusnya kau selalu berpikir sebelum bertindak! Kau pikir kami tidak khawatir melihat kau luka-luka begini karena berkelahi?! Bagaimana kalau kau sampai masuk rumah sakit, hah?! Kalau kami kecewa, kami tidak akan mengkhawatirkan anak bodoh sepertimu tahu!"

Aku terperanjat saat mendengar kata-kata ibuku yang terdengar begitu tsundere meski aku tahu niatnya baik. Jadi... dia menangis dan kesal bukan karena malu, tapi karena khawatir padaku ya? Menyadari hal itu membuat hatiku terenyuh sekaligus terharu di saat yang bersamaan. Dan saat aku menengadah, aku dapat melihat ayahku yang berjalan menghampiriku dengan seulas senyum lembut di bibirnya. Dia berdiri di sebelahku lalu menepuk-nepuk pelan bahuku.

"Naruto, Ayah dan Ibu percaya kau pasti punya alasan yang kuat atas perkelahian itu. Kau anak yang baik, tidak pernah membuat kami kesusahan, dan kami merasa bangga padamu. Kami tidak marah karena kau berkelahi, hanya saja kami merasa sangat khawatir dengan kau yang lebam-lebam begini. Terutama ibumu, dia hampir menangis saat kepala sekolahmu memberi tahu kami bahwa kau berkelahi. Kami takut terjadi sesuatu yang buruk padamu. Kami tidak pernah kecewa padamu, Naruto, sedikit pun. Hanya saja, ayah berpesan, jangan buat ibumu khawatir lagi. Dia sangat emosional jika sudah menyangkut segala hal tentangmu." Ujar ayahku lembut. Tangannya yang masih ada di bahuku mengusap-usapnya lembut, seolah memberi pengertian padaku.

Perkataan ayahku itu membuatku terpaku. Aku dapat merasakan rasa hangat menjalar ke seluruh tubuhku. Aku merasa sangat bahagia, kebahagiaan yang bahkan tidak sanggup kujabarkan dengan kata-kata klise semata. Aku sangat-sangat bersyukur, memiliki orang tua yang sangat luar biasa, yang menyayangiku dengan segala apa yang kupunya, menasehatiku dan memperhatikanku tanpa lelah. Mereka bahkan masih percaya dan tidak merasa kecewa meski aku sudah melakukan hal yang membuat mereka malu. Perhatian mereka sangat menyentuh dasar hatiku yang terdalam, membuatku tidak bisa melakukan hal lain selain bersyukur berkali-kali pada Kami-sama karena memiliki kedua orang tua seperti mereka. Mataku tiba-tiba merasa panas kala memikirkannya, membuat hatiku turut meleleh bersama dengan aliran tangis yang mulai menyeruak. Kupeluk erat ibuku, yang membuat ayahku kembali mengusap-usap bahuku dengan segenap sifat kebapakannya.

"Arigatou ne, Kaa-san, Tou-san... Mou hontou ni gomennasai..." hanya itu yang bisa aku utarakan terus menerus pada mereka, meski aku tahu semua kata-kataku tidaklah cukup.

Aku sangat beruntung karena dicintai dengan begitu besar oleh orang tuaku ini. Mereka terus menerus memberiku kasih sayang tanpa batas, hal yang akhirnya bisa kurasakan langsung setelah terlahir kembali. Mereka tidak pernah meninggalkanku lagi, terus menuntunku tanpa henti, hal yang tidak bisa kurasakan di masa lampau. Aku bersyukur, sangat-sangat bersyukur. Aku berjanji, aku tidak akan mengecewakan mereka lagi, apapun yang terjadi.

"Namikaze-san?"

Aku, ayahku dan ibuku menoleh ke asal suara yang memanggil nama marga kami bertiga dan sukses merusak momen mengharukan di antara kami. Terlihat seorang gadis dengan jas dokter membalut tubuh mungilnya berjalan ke arah kami. Rambutnya berwarna merah muda pudar dengan mata hijau seindah warna hutan, menambah kecantikan wajahnya yang mungil meski dahinya sedikit lebih lebar dariku. Aku terperanjat melihatnya yang berjalan mendekat kepada kami. Aku bisa merasakan mataku melotot lebar-lebar ketika melihat sosok itu, sosok kenalan masa laluku yang amat sangat kurindukan, sosok seorang Sakura Haruno!

"SAKURA-CHAAAANNN!"

Tanpa bisa kucegah, tubuhku langsung melepaskan diri dari pelukan ibuku yang agak shock melihat kelakuanku yang sespontan petasan. Aku langsung berdiri dan berlari ke arah Sakura dan memeluknya sangat erat, membuatnya terlonjak kaget dalam pelukanku.

"Kyaaaaa!"

Srug! Bruk!

Disertai teriakan gadis itu, aku bisa merasakan tubuhku melayang tiba-tiba, lalu rasa sakit mendera punggungku yang tiba-tiba membentur tanah akibat bantingan yang tidak bisa kucegah, membuat seluruh badanku yang sudah luka-luka menjadi lebih sakit dan perih. Selanjutnya aku dapat melihat tiga orang yang kukenal itu menghampiriku dengan ekspresi kaget dan panik.

.

.

.

.

"Aduduh..." aku tidak berhenti meringis saat kapas berteteskan obat merah menyentuh-nyentuh luka di wajahku dengan lembut. Meski kesakitan, aku tidak mencoba mengeluh. Aku lebih tertarik memperhatikan wajah orang yang tengah mengobatiku. Dia terlihat serius dan profesional, gerakannya pun cepat, seolah sudah sangat hafal seluruh anatomi wajahku, sehingga dalam beberapa menit saja, seluruh luka di wajah, bahu serta lenganku sudah berhasil diobati seluruhnya dan ditempeli kapas dan plester di sana sini.

"Nah, sudah selesai, Naruto-kun. Semua lukanya sudah diobati. Besok sehabis mandi, gantilah lagi kapasnya, agar lukanya tetap steril." Sahut Sakura yang tengah memberesi peralatan P3K dengan cepat dan telaten. Dia tersenyum lembut padaku, seolah mengatakan tanpa suara bahwa semua lukaku tidak membutuhkan waktu lama untuk sembuh. "Dan lagi, aku minta maaf karena tadi membantingmu. Habisnya kau membuatku kaget karena memelukku tiba-tiba sih." Lanjutnya dengan raut wajah yang terlihat agak bersalah.

Melihatnya seperti itu, membuatku tanpa ragu melemparkan senyum tiga jariku lebar-lebar kepadanya. "Ah, tidak apa-apa kok Sakura-cha—eh maksudku Sakura-san. Ehehehehehe." Aku cepat-cepat mengganti suffiks namanya saat ibuku memelotot garang di belakang Sakura, memperingayiku agar berlaku sopan pada dokter muda di depanku ini. "Aku juga minta maaf karena memelukmu tiba-tiba. Habisnya, wajahmu mirip dengan temanku yang sudah lama tidak kutemui sih. Aku jadi sangat senang hingga tidak bisa menahan diri untuk memelukmu... ehehehe." Jelasku sejujur yang kubisa.

"Teman apa teman nih, Naruto-kun? Kok bisa peluk-pelukan begitu?" Goda Sakura jahil dengan senyum kecilnya yang terlihat lucu.

"Eehhh? Nggak kok! Temen! Iya, temen kok!" Bantahku salah tingkah. Duh, aku tidak menyangka ternyata Sakura di masa ini jahil juga.

"Haha, iya deh, percaya... Jangan salah tingkah begitu dong." Katanya sembari memukul lenganku agak keras, membuatku terlonjak sedikit dan hampir terjungkal dari kursi yang kududuki. Ya ampun, ternyata tenaga monster Sakura belum berubah juga. Dia masih sama kuatnya seperti dulu. Pokoknya aku tidak boleh membuatnya marah jika tidak mau jadi samsak di kemudian hari.

"Haruno-san juga sedang ada perlu ya, ke sekolah ini?" Tanya ibuku yang duduk di sebelah Sakura.

"Ya, saya tadi mengantar pasien saya untuk menemui adiknya." Jelas Sakura riang.

"Jangan-jangan yang kau maksud adalah Nagato Pein ya, Haruno-san?" Tanya ayahku, membuatku langsung terkejut mendengarnya. Nagato? Jangan-jangan...

"Ya, benar, Namikaze-san. Pihak sekolah ini memanggil Nagato-san karena katanya adiknya, Yahiko Pein, berulah lagi. Tanpa pikir panjang dia langsung memaksa pihak rumah sakit untuk memperbolehkannya pergi ke sini. Kebetulan shift saya juga sudah berakhir, jadi saya menawarkan diri untuk mengantar Nagato-san ke sini." Jelas Sakura lagi.

"APPPPPAAAAAAAAAA?" Aku spontan berteriak sembari memuncratkan hujan buatan di depan mulutku, membuat seluruh orang di sini terkaget-kaget. Sungguh, aku tidak bisa tidak terkejut setelah mendengar penjelasan Sakura. Jadi... Yahiko dan Nagato di masa ini... adik kakak? Dan lagi, Nagato menjadi pasien Sakura? Apa Nagato sakit?

"Kenapa berteriak seperti itu, Naruto-kun?" Tanya ibuku senewen, mungkin terganggu dengan teriakan seksiku. #plak

"Ah itu... aku tidak menyangka saja kalau Nagato-san adalah kakak dari Yahiko." Jelasku salah tingkah. Lagi pula, memang itulah alasan sesungguhnya.

"Tadi Narutolah yang berkelahi dengan Yahiko, Sakura-chan. Makanya kami juga ikut dipanggil ke sekolah ini." Jelas ayahku kalem pada Sakura.

"Haha, dilihat dari luka-luka Yahiko, sepertinya kau itu cukup kuat ya, Naruto-kun. Aku tidak pernah melihat Yahiko babak belur seperti itu selama 3 tahun ke belakang." Sakura terkikik kecil, membuatku menatapnya heran. Bukan karena ketawanya seperti kuntilanak unyu, hanya saja aku bingung kenapa Sakura bercerita seolah-olah telah mengenal Yahiko dan Nagato sejak lama.

"Ah, jadi Sakura-san sudah lama mengenal Yahiko?" Tanyaku penasaran.

"Ya, aku sudah mengenal kakak beradik Pein sejak aku masih menjadi asisten dokter sekitar 3 tahun yang lalu. Nagato-san adalah pasien dari dokter pembimbing saya waktu itu. Sejak mengalami komplikasi tulang, Nagato-san memang harus dirawat intensif di rumah sakit. Dan Yahikolah yang sering mendampingi kakaknya itu selama opname di rumah sakit. Makanya saya juga cukup mengenal dan akrab dengan Yahiko. Meski galak dan terlihat menyeramkan, Yahiko cukup seru diajak mengobrol. Dia itu sering berkelahi, karena dulu saat dia masih SMP, banyak orang yang mengejek keadaan kakaknya yang lemah saat itu. Hal itu membuatnya marah, jadi dia sering berkelahi dengan anak-anak yang mengejek kakaknya. Dia itu bisa dikatakan punya brother complex, lho. Makanya terkadang aku suka menggodanya." Sakura tertawa kecil setelah bercerita. Selanjutnya dia dan orang tuaku mengobrol santai, sementara aku memikirkan apa yang barusan dikatakan oleh Sakura mengenai Pein.

Jadi benar ya, Pein itu hanya berkelahi demi membela kakaknya, bukan karena dia sok jago atau karena dia anak berandalan. Ukh... ternyata aku sudah sedikit salah sangka terhadap Pein. Mungkin besok aku harus minta maaf padanya.

Semoga dia tidak menonjok wajahku lagi karenanya.

.

.

.

.

**Sabtu, 14 April  
09.24 am  
Ruang seni lukis, Kurama High School**

**[Naruto's POV]**

"Naruto kalau kerja jangan setengah-setengah dong! Di sana masih banyak debunya! Di situ juga masih berantakan! Sapu dengan benar biar kau tidak kerja dua kali!"

Aku merengut mendengar omelan Tenshin yang seperti kereta api; panjang, cepat dan tidak bisa dihentikan. Dengan mata melotot dan penuh penghayatan aku menyapu sudut ruang klub seni lukis ini agar si ketua kedisiplinan itu tidak ngomel-ngomel lagi. Sungguh, suara raungan akamaru peliharaan Kiba masih lebih merdu dari pada suara Tenshin itu. Meski sudah kusapu 3 kali, tetap saja di cowok berambut coklat lebat itu masih tidak puas dengan hasil kerjaku. Ya maaf-maaf saja, aku kan belum pernah jadi asisten rumah tangga seumur hidupku. Yang kutahu adalah membuat ruangan menjadi berantakan, bukan membereskannya.

"Huh, dasar tidak berguna. Menyapu saja tidak becus." Aku dapat mendengar lontaran kalimat pedas keluar dari mulut nista pemuda berkepala orange jabrik yang berjarak 2 meter dari tempatku berdiri. Kata-katanya itu sukses membuatku menoleh ke si Yahiko yang masih setia mengangkut-angkut barang-barang yang kemarin kami buat rusak. Dasar bocah tengik kurang ajar! Berani sekali dia menghinaku terang-terangan!

"Kau ini sepertinya senang sekali mencari ribut denganku ya, Yahiko-san?" Sindirku sambil mendelik kesal pada si kepala orange. Kata-kataku membuatnya balik menoleh padaku dengan seringai mengejek di wajah menyebalkannya.

"Huh, memangnya salah membicarakan kenyataan?"

"Dasar kau kepala jeruk menyebalkan!"

"Berani sekali kau menghinaku, boah kuning berkumis kucing!"

"Kau cari ribut ternyata!"

"Kau sendiri tidak menghormati kakak kelasmu, sia—"

Syuuuuttt

Brak!

Aku dan Yahiko terlonjak kaget saat melihat sebuah papan kayu lemari kayu jati terlempar dan menabrak dinding di antara kami berdua. Jarak papan kayu yang sangat besar itu hanya beberapa centimeter saja dari tubuhku dan Yahiko. Seandainya saja tadi kami tidak reflek sedikit mundur ke belakang, pasti papan kayu itu sudah menghantam tulang rusuk kami dengan sangat keras! Dan saat menoleh ke asal lemparan, aku melihat Tenshin menatap marah ke arah kami dari ujung ruangan. Kedua alisnya bertaut dengan kedua tangan berkacak pinggang. Pandangan matanya begitu sengit, menandakan dia sedang marah besar!

"Kalian itu ya, tidak bisakah tidak bikin keributan sekali saja?! Mulailah bereskan kekacauan yang kalian buat ini dengan tenang sekarang juga! Kalau tidak, kupastikan bukan kayu lemari itu yang kulemparkan kepada kalian, melainkan alat-alat pahat super tajam ini akan melayang ke arah wajah kalian!" Ancam Tenshin bengis sembari memegang berbagai macam alat pahat kayu yang terlihat begitu berkilauan di bawah sinar lampu.

Aku meneguk ludah mendengar ancaman Tenshin. Aku sadar, Tenshin tidak main-main. Sekarang aku yakin bahwa Tenshin benar-benar merupakan reinkarnasian dari Tenten si kunoichi ahli senjata di masa lampau. Terbukti dari begitu akuratnya lemparan Tenshin kayu lemari yang cukup berat itu tadi, persis seperti Tenten yang tidak pernah miss dalam melempar kunai pada setiap target, secepat apapun target itu bergerak. Yang bisa kulakukan sekarang hanyalah kembali menyapu sudut ruangan dan berusaha menghindari pertengkaran dengan Yahiko. Sungguh, aku tidak mau kalau sampai wajahku bolong-bolong karena menjadi sasaran lempar alat-alat pahat tajam di tangan Tenten sekarang. Dan kurasa Yahiko juga berpikiran sama denganku. Buktinya dia langsung buru-buru kembali ke aktifitasnya semula, menyingkirkan barang-barang rusak di ruangan ini.

"Hei Tenshin, kenapa kau teriak-teriak seperti itu?"

Aku kembali menoleh saat mendengar sebuah suara yang datang dari pintu masuk klub seni. Aku dapat melihat Nene, Sasuke, dan Shion memasuki ruang seni sambil menenteng cat di tangan mereka masing-masing.

"Ah, Nene, kau sudah datang rupanya. Bantulah aku mengawai mereka, mereka tidak ada hentinya bertngkar karena hal-hal tidak penting." Keluh Tenshin sembari mengambil alih 2 kaleng cat di tangan Nene.

"Apa kau lihat-lihat? Teruskan pekerjaanmu, bocah kuning jabrik!" Cecar Nene sambil meloto dengan mata sebesar mutiaranya padaku.

"Ini tidak adil, kenapa hanya kami berdua yang beres-beres ruangan ini? Kan yang mendapat hukuman 8 orang!" Protes Yahiko pada Nene. Sepertinya sejak tadi dia ingin mengatakan hal itu.

"Yang berkelahi sampai menghancurkan ruang klub ini kan kalian berdua! Tentu saja kalian yang harus membereskan kekacauan yang kalian buat ini! Yang lain juga ikut membantu. Sai, Sasori, Kankuro, dan Hidan sedang memilah peralatan lukis yang masih bisa digunakan, sementara tadi Shion dan Sasuke sudah berbelanja cat dan kuas untuk mengecat ulang dinding ruangan ini. Semua sudah mendapat tugas sesuai dengan porsi kesalahan mereka masing-masing, kan?" Jelas Nene datar. "Jadi cepatlah bereskan ruangan ini dan cat ulang kembali jika kalian tidak ingin menginap di sekolah hanya karena hukuman kalian ini."

Aku mendengus medengar penjelasan alot Nene. Caranya menjelaskan tidak ada bedanya dengan Neji di masa lampau, tentu saja dengan suara yang lebih feminim karena sekarang dia bereinkarnasi jadi perempuan. Sebelum aku menjadi bulan-bulanannya, lebih baik aku cepat-cepat membereskan pekerjaanku.

Sebelum itu, aku melirik ke arah Sasuke yang tengah berdiri sambil memegang I-phonenya di tangan kanan, karena tangan kirinya kan cedera. Dan saat dia menoleh padaku, aku buru-buru memberika tatapan puppy eyes no jutsu yang paling memelasku, mengirimkan sinyal 'hei-teme-ayo bantu-aku-nanti-kau-kubelikan-tomat-sekilo-deh.' Tapi sedetik kemudian, bocah berkepala mirip buntut bebek berjalan itu justru membalas sinyalku dengan seringai mengejek paling menyebalkan miliknya yang memiliki arti 'kau-pikir-aku-sudi-membantumu?-sampai-kiamat-pun-aku-tidak-akan-sudi.' Setelah itu dia malah berpura-pura sibuk bertanya pada Nene yang kuyakini bukan hal penting. Uggghhh dasar teme sialan brengsek! Suatu hari nanti aku akan meminta tolong Ki Joko Bodo untuk menyantetmu sampai kau muntah tomat! Lihat saja nanti! #plak

Hah... sepertinya hari ini akan menjadi hari super melelahkan dalam hidupku.

.

.

.

.  
.

**Sabtu, 14 April  
12.31 pm  
Kurama no Shougakkou**

**[Normal POV]**

Terdengar suara denting piano di ruang musik Kurama no Shogakkou. Alunan lagu twinkle twinkle little stars karya Mozart tengah dimainkan oleh seorang gadis cilik bersurai biru tua dengan seorang pembimbing yang berdiri tepat disebelah upright piano yang tengah dimainkan. Meski wajah sang gadis cilik terlihat serius, namun ada beberapa kesalahan di permainannya. Contohnya adalah not yang miss dan salah tempo di beberapa bagian, membuat permainan yang seharusnya bagus dan rapi kini sedikit kacau. Hal ini membuat sang guru pembimbing gadis itu tiada henti mengerutkan dahi hingga lagu yang dimainkan jari-jari mungil itu selesai.

Sesaat ruangan itu hening, tidak ada suara apapun yang terdengar. Sang gadis cilik tertunduk, sadar bahwa permainan pianonya sama sekali tidak membuat gurunya itu puas. Sang guru yang masih berdiri di sebelah upright piano yang baru saja dimainkan itu menghela nafas berat. Guru musik yang memiliki rambut berwarna coklat panjang dan masih sangat muda itu berjongkok di dekat muridnya, mensejajarkan tinggi badannya dengan gadis cilik yang masih menunduk di sana.

"Sensei tidak bisa mengatakan permainanmu bagus, Hinata-chan. Padahal kontes piano yang akan kau ikuti tinggal 1 minggu lagi, tapi permainanmu tak kunjung membaik." Ujar sang guru, bukan dengan bentakan, hanya kata-kata lembut, namun sudah cukup membuat sang gadis merasa semakin bersalah.

"Maafkan, Hinata, Shijima-sensei." Ujar Hinata lirih dengan masih menundukkan kepala.

"Kenapa akhir-akhir ini kau sering terlihat tidak fokus, Hinata-chan? Apa kau memiliki masalah? Kau bisa menceritakannya pada Sensei." Lanjut sang guru muda dengan nada suara tak kalah lembut. Dia tahu akhir-akhir ini ada Hinata sering murung, yang cukup berpengaruh terhadap permainan pianonya.

Hinata mendongkak, menatap ke arah Shijima yang melemparkan senyum lembut padanya. Wajahnya terlihat ragu, antara ingin bercerita atau tidak pada guru musiknya itu. Dan setelah beberapa saat, Hinata malah memberikan gelengan lemah sebagai jawaban, memutuskan untuk tidak berkata apa-apa.

Shijima menghela nafas. Sebenarnya dia agak kecewa karena Hinata tidak bersedia terbuka padanya. Namun dia mengerti, dia tidak boleh memaksakan kehendak pada muridnya untuk bercerita padanya. Mungkin nanti Hinata akan menceritakan masalahnya nanti, pikirnya.

"Ya sudah kalau Hinata-chan memang tidak mau bercerita. Sensei akan selalu ada jika kau berubah pikiran." Ujar Shijima lembut sembari mengelus lutut Hinata, membuat Hinata tak henti menatap ke guru musik cantiknya itu dengan pandangan bersalah. Selanjutnya, Shijima kembali berdiri lalu berjalan ke arah meja guru yang tidak jauh dari upright piano.

"Kalau begitu, latihan untuk hari ini dicukupkan sampai di sini saja, Hinata-chan. Sensei harap kau bisa bermain lebih baik pada pertemuan selanjutnya hari Senin nanti." Kata Shijima sembari membereskan buku-buku dan beberapa kertas penting bahan mengajarnya. Dia menoleh ke arah Hinata yang sudah berdiri dari duduknya. Setelah guru itu memberi salam, Shijima keluar dari ruang musik, meninggalkan Hinata yang merapikan score musiknya sendirian. Satu menit kemudian, gadis cilik beriris bulan itu ikut meninggalkan ruang musik untuk pulang ke rumahnya.

Suasana sekolah sudah cukup sepi, mengingat bel pulang sekolah sudah berbunyi sejak satu jam yang lalu. Paling-paling hanya ada beberapa anak yang sedang melaksanakan tugas piket di kelas mereka masing-masing. Hinata berjalan santai menuju ke arah tangga utama untuk turun ke lantai dasar, akses satu-satunya jika ia ingin keluar dari sekolah. Dia harus berjalan sekitar 100 meter dari ruang musik untuk menuju ke tangga utama.

Ruang musik berada di lantai dua pada bagian sayap kanan gedung sekolah Hinata. Dan untuk pergi ke lobi sekolah dan pulang ke rumah, Hinata harus melewati lorong yang membelah kelas 5 dan 6. Dan tangga menuju ke lantai bawah hanya ada satu, yaitu tangga yang terletak di sebelah kelas 5-2 yang merupakan kelasnya.

"Aku sangat membenci Hinata!"

Deg!

Hinata langsung mematung saat mendengar pernyataan seseorang dari dalam kelasnya. Hinata kenal suara itu, itu adalah suara teman sekelasnya. Dia terus terpaku tanpa bisa bergerak ketika orang-orang itu kembali membicarakan dirinya.

"Ya, dia itu sombong sekali. Mentang-mentang dia lebih mahir bermain piano, dia jadi sering pamer di depan Shijima-sensei."

"Kau benar. Seharusnya kan yang mengikuti perlombaan piano minggu depan itu Subaru-chan, tapi karena Hinata dianggap lebih jago dari pada Subaru, Shijima sensei malah memilihnya."

"Hinata kejam sekali ya, merebut posisi Subaru-chan tanpa memikirkan perasaannya."

"Kudengar Subaru-chan sampai menangis seharian karena batal mengikuti kontes itu sehingga dia jatuh sakit dan tidak sekolah 3 hari belakangan ini."

"Benarkah? Kasihan sekali Subaru-chan."

"Makanya kita jangan berteman dengan Hinata kalau tidak mau menderita seperti Subaru-chan."  
Hinata dapat merasakan rasa sesak memenuhi dadanya. Rasanya begitu sakit ketika mendengar setiap hinaan yang dilontarkan teman-temannya, hingga tanpa dia sadari setets air mata jatuh di pipi putihnya tanpa bisa ia cegah.

Hinata langsung berlari sekencang yang ia bisa menuruni tangga utama menuju lantai bawah. Dia bersyukur keadaan sekolahnya sangat sepi hingga tidak ada seorang pun yang melihatnya menangis. Dia terus berlari keluar dari sekolahnya, terus berlari tidak peduli meski kakinya lelah dan mungkin saja lecet karena beberapa kali tersandung, dia tidak peduli. Ia hanya ingin pergi ke mana pun, tempat dia bisa melupakan semua cibiran mereka yang membencinya.

Hingga akhirnya, tanpa disengaja Hinata kembali tersandung batu besar, yang menyebabkan dirinya langsung terjerambah jatuh ke tanah yang kotor. Dia bisa merasakan kedua lututnya perih dan mengeluarkan darah. Menyadari keadaannya yang begitu lemah, Hinata langsung menangis kencang, sekencang yang ia bisa lakukan. Ia mengeluarkan seluruh air mata yang ia tahan selama ini karena mereka yang tidak henti-hentinya menghinanya, menyebabkan hatinya robek dan tercabik-cabik.

Kenapa semua orang-orang itu membencinya? Hinata tidak pernah tahu jika salah satu temannya yang lain merupakan kandidat utama untuk mengikuti lomba itu. Tentu saja Hinata langsung menerima rekomedasi gurunya untuk mengikuti kontes piano itu. Dia tidak tahu apa-apa, tapi kenapa justru ia yang disalahkan? Kenapa mereka justru menjauhi Hinata karena kesalahan yang bahkan tidak Hinata lakukan?

Hinata terus menangis, tidak peduli dengan sekelilingnya. Yang ia tahu, dia harus menumpahkan segala rasa sakitnya dengan air mata sekarang juga, meski ia menyadari menangis hanya akan menambah luka perihnya dan membuatnya semakin besar.

.

.

.

.

**Sabtu, 14 April  
12.52 pm  
Ruang dokter spesialis bedah tulang, Tokyou International Hospital**

**[Normal POV]**

"Hei jidat, seharusnya kau itu lebih sering menelponku dari para fansku sendiri! Tapi pada kenyataannya, justru aku yang super sibuk ini yang harus menelponmu!"

Sakura tertawa kecil mendengar omelan gadis di seberang sana. Dokter muda bersurai pink itu menyenderkan tubuhnya ke kursi kebesarannya. Saati ini adalah istirahat makan siang, jadi tidak ada salahnya dia bersantai di ruangannya sekarang. Seorang dokter tersibuk sekali pun butuh waktu istirahat kan?

"Gomen, Ino-pig. Kau tahu, aku lebih sering memegang papan data kesehatan para pasienku dari pada ponselku. Jadi maklumilah temanmu yang tak kalah sibuk dengan super model Vague sepertimu." Jawab Sakura riang.

"Ya ya ya, selalu beralasan, itulah ciri khasmu. Padahal kalau kau memang niat, kau pasti akan menelponku saat kau tiba di rumahmu." Sindir Ino yang malah membuat Sakura kembali tertawa.

"Ayolah Ino, jangan habiskan waktu istirahatku dengan gerutuanmu. Waktu mengobrol kita akan semakin sedikit karenanya."

"Huh dasar menyebalkan. Kau sama menyebalkannya dengan adikku. Tidak heran kalau dia mendapat masalah lagi di sekolahnya." Sakura dapat mendengar Ino menghela nafas, yang justru membuat Sakura mengernyit bingung.

"Shion? Bukankah dia bukan anak yang suka membuat masalah di sekolah?"

"Entahlah, dia sering bertingkah menyebalkan. Kemarin pihak KHS menelpon ayahku dan menyuruhnya menjemput Shion di sekolah. Dia terlibat suatu permasalahan, kata kepala sekolahnya." Jelas Ino panjang lebar.

"KHS? Maksudmu Kurama High School?"

"Ya, kau benar. Ternyata kau tahu ya?"

"Ya, kemarin aku juga ke sana untuk mengantar salah satu pasienku menemui adiknya. Sama seperti ayahmu, pihak KHS juga meminta pasienku itu untuk menjemput adiknya karena berbuat onar. Sayang sekali, aku tidak bertemu dengan Shion."

"Mungkin dia sudah pulang. Saat di rumah, dia bilang padaku dia hanya terseret masalah yang ditimbulkan teman-temannya. Tapi ayahku tetap saja menceramahinya beberapa jam sebagai hukumannya."

Sakura tertawa kecil mendengar cerita Ino. Dia bisa membayangkan wajah Shion yang pastinya cemberut total karena dimarahi. "Haha, aku juga mau menghukumnya dengan mencubit pipi tembemnya! Adikmu itu benar-benar menggemaskan!"

"Hei Sakura, ingat, kau sudah punya Itachi, jangan malah mencari celah dengan adikku. Yah.. walau pun sebernarnya hubungan itu kalian perlu dipertanyakan sih."

Sakura langsung berhenti terawa ketika Ino berbicara seperti itu. Dia mengernyit seolah Ino baru saja membicarakan hal yang begitu aneh.

"Kami sudah hampir bertunangan, Ino." Tegas Sakura serius.

"Karena 'sesuatu', kau harus menandai itu. Kalian bahkan tidak saling mencintai."

Sakura terdiam, tidak kembali merespon kata-kata Ino. Hal ini membuat suasana menjadi hening.

"Aku tidak mau kau menyesal karena hal ini Sakura. Kau bahkan tidak perlu bertanggung jawab akan hal itu."

"Ino... aku tidak mau sedikit pun membahas masalah ini dengan—"

"Ah Sakura, maaf!" Tiba-tiba Ino memotong perkataan Sakura. "Waktu istirahatku sudah habis, aku harus kembali memulai sesi pemotretan. Nanti malam aku telpon kau lagi ya! Jaa!"

Sakura mendengus keras-keras saat mendengar nada sambung telpon yang ditutup sepihak oleh Ino. Dasar, sahabatnya itu selalu saja seenaknya menutup telpon sepihak. Dengan malas, Sakura menaruh kembali ponselnya di atas meja kerjanya. Dia pun menyamankan diri untuk menyantap sekotak bento yang sudah sejak 10 menit yang lalu berada di mejanya dan sama sekali tidak tersentuh karena mendadak mendapat telpon dari Ino itu. Ada nasi, nori yang ditaburi sedikit wijen, sosis bentuk cumi, wortel bentuk bintang, dan beberapa udang goreng tepung, membuat perut Sakura yang lepar semakin keroncongan melihatnya. Setelah mengucapkan 'ittakimasu', Sakura pun memakan bentounya dalam hening. Hanya dalam 5 menit, dia sudah menghabiskan semua yang ada di kotak bentounya itu. Sepertinya dia cukup kelaparan.

Tok tok!

Sakura menoleh ketika mendengar suara pintu ruangannya diketuk. Dia pun langsung menyuruh sang pengetuk untuk masuk sembari ia menyimpan kembali kotak bentounya yang telah kosong.

Saat pintu terbuka, muncul sosok Itachi yang masih menggunakan kemeja plus jas lengkap, tampilan formalnya. Dia memasuki ruangan Sakura dengan ekspresi datarnya yang biasa, khas klannya. Tanpa basa-basi, dia langsung duduk di depan meja Sakura.

"Aa.. tumben sekali kau datang ke sini, Itachi-kun." Seru Sakura riang.

"Hn, kebetulan aku tadi ada urusan tidak jauh dari sini. Jadi sekalian aku mampir." Jelas Itachi masih dengan intonasi datarnya. Pandangan Itachi jatuh pada ponsel Sakura yang tergeletak di meja, membuat lelaki tampan prodigi Uchiha itu sedikit heran. "Tumben sekali kau mengeluarkan ponselmu?"

Sakura melirik ponselnya sebelum menjawab." Oh itu.. tadi Ino menelponku saat istirahat makan siang. Kami mengobrol sekitar 10 menit sebelum dia mematikannya." Sakura terkekeh mengingat sahabat pirangnya itu.

"Ino? Temanmu yang menjadi top model majalah Vague itu?" Sakura mengangguk, mengiyakan. "Apakah dia juga kenalan Samui?"

Sakura sedikit membulatkan matanya ketika mendengar pertanyaan terakhir Itachi. Namun ia langsung berusaha mengendalikan ekspresinya dengan memberikan senyum riangan kepada calon tunangannya itu.

"Ya, Samui adalah senior Ino di agensi yang sama. Ino dulu sering bercerita tentang Samui yang selalu mengajarinya berbagai tips saat melakukan sesi pemotretan dengan banyak model. Samui adalah model hebat yang sangat baik." Jelas Sakura riang. Memorinya berputar pada satu sosok wanita bernama Samui.

Itachi terdiam. Dia memandang ke jendela di ruangan Sakura, pandangannya terlihat jauh ke depan. Hal ini membuat Sakura ikut terdiam. Dulu Sakura tidak pernah tahu apa yang dipikirkan Itachi, tapi sekarang ia tahu apa arti pandangannya itu. Dan Sakura tidak pernah punya hak untuk mengganggu saat-saat di mana Itachi merenung seperti ini.

"Seandainya saja Samui waktu itu bisa kau selamatkan, Sakura, mungkin dia telah menjadi seperti temanmu itu."

Deg!

Sakura membulatkan matanya ketika mendengar kata-kata Itachi. Perlahan namun pasti Sakura bisa merasakan ngilu mengisi rongga dadanya, membuatnya terasa kebas. Sakura hanya bisa diam, bahkan saat Itachi kembali melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Seandainya, Sakura, seandainya saat itu kau bisa menyembuhkan Samui dari penyakitnya, kurasa dia tidak akan mati sia-sia seperti itu. Seandainya dia masih hidup, kita tidak perlu melakukan semua kepura-puraan ini."

Suara detik jam di ruangan Sakura berdetak keras, mengisi keheningan di antara dua orang berbeda gender itu. Sakura benci keheningan di antara mereka ini. Keheningan ini hanya membawanya kepada memori 3 tahun yang lalu, memori yang menyeret Sakura ke penyesalan berkepanjangan dan 'penebusan dosa' yang harus ia lakukan hingga saat ini. Dan lagi, Sakura benci pada dirinya yang masih saja rapuh dan hancur setiap Itachi kembali mengungkit-ungkit hal itu, menyadarkannya bahwa ia tidak lebih dari seorang gadis lemah, hal yang ia sadari dan ia benci secara bersamaan.

DRTT! DRRTTT!

Terdengar suara ponsel berdering lemah dari saku jas Itachi, membuyarkan pikiran mereka berdua. Itachi segera mengangkat telpon, lalu berbicara sepatah-dua patah kata, sebelum kembali menutupnya. Pria beriris onyx lembut itu menoleh ke arah Sakura yang masih mematung memperhatikannya.

"Maaf Sakura, awalnya aku ingin mengajakmu makan siang. Tapi 30 menit lagi aku harus menghadiri meeting penting. Aku janji akan mengajakmu makan di luar di lain kesempatan." Itachi memasukan kembali ponselnya ke saku jasnya lalu menatap Sakura.

Sakura menggeleng, dia memberikan senyum tipis sebelum menjawab. "Aku tadi sudah makan siang tadi. Dan lagi, kau tak perlu repot-repot." Sakura mengantarkan Itachi ke depan pintu keluar ruangannya.

"Aku akan menelponmu lagi nanti." Kata Itachi yang direspon dengan anggukan oleh Sakura. "Lupakanlah kata-kataku tadi, Sakura." Lanjut Itachi lalu keluar dari ruangan itu, meninggalkan Sakura yang termenung di tempatnya.

Tanpa Sakura sadari, setetes cairan bening mengalir di pipinya yang pucat, menggantikan rasa sakit di dadanya yang menyeruak ke luar.

"Bagaimana aku bisa melupakannya, Itachi, bila kau selalu mengingatkan segala hal itu padaku?"

Yang Sakura tahu, hanya keheninganlah yang kembali menjawab pertanyaannya.

.

.

.

.

**Sabtu, 14 April  
20.31 pm  
Ruang seni lukis, Kurama High School**

**[Naruto's POV]**

"Huaaaaaahhhhhh lelahnyaaaaa!"

Aku merebahkan tubuhku di lantai kayu ruang klub seni musik yang terasa dingin. Rasanya tubuhku remuk semua akibat rasa lelah yang terus menderaku. Bayangkan! Aku baru saja mengecat ulang ruang lukis ini. Jangan tanya penampilanku sekarang. Seluruh tubuh dan pakaianku sudah berlumuran cat di mana-mana. Ugh, aku butuh ke ofuro secepatnya!

"Akhirnya pekerjaan kita selesai juga ya, Naruto."

Aku menoleh ke arah Yahiko yang tengah duduk santai di atas kursi tidak jauh dari tempatku berbaring. Sama sepertiku, wajahnya juga terlihat lelah.

"Ya, kau benar. Tapi lihatlah, hanya kita berdua yang bekerja membereskan ruangan ini sampai malam hari, sedangkan orang-orang sialan itu sudah pulang duluan sejak siang tadi. Benar-benar menyebalkan!" Ujarku dengan penuh kekesalan ketika mengingat 6 orang lainnya yang seharusnya juga dihukum membereskan ruang seni lukis ini. Memang sih sebenarnya kami berdualah yang menghancurkan ruang seni lukis ini kemarin, tapi seharusnya mereka juga ikut membantu kami membereskannya dong!

Tapi pada kenyataannya si Nene dan Tenshin yang seharusnya mengawasi kami itu malah menyuruh mereka pulang siang tadi, sementara mereka berdua pulang pada sore hari, meninggalkan aku dan Yahiko yang sedang sibuk-sibuknya mengecat ruangan seni lukis berdua saja saat kami lengah. Benar-benar brengsek mereka semua itu! Awas saja kalau besok ketemu lagi, akan kurasengan mereka satu-satu!

Yahiko tidak menjawab perkataanku, dia hanya memperhatikanku dalam diam sebelum kemudian memalingkan wajahnya. Huh, dasar tidak sopan! Berani sekali dia buang muka saat aku sedang bicara! Dikiranya aku ini jin ifrit apa yang harus dihindari?

"Aku minta maaf."

Ekh?!

Aku melotot besar-besar saat mendengar kata-kata itu keluar dari mulut Yahiko. Ya saudara, saudara, barusan Yahikolah yang bersuara! Kenapa dia tiba-tiba minta maaf? Dia ini kesambet atau memang otaknya keseleo?

"Aku minta maaf karena memukulmu kemarin. Kau benar, kakakmu tidak merasa bangga dengan perbuatanku itu. Meski aku tidak mau mengakui, ternyata kata-katamu memang ada benarnya."

Aku semakin melotot dan bangkit dari posisi telentangku. Nih orang maunya apa sih, sebenarnya dia itu percaya atau tidak dengan kata-kataku? Omongnya benar-benar tidak konsisten sekali!

Tapi aku tidak marah dengan kata-kata Yahiko yang terdengar kurang ajar itu. Aku malah senang karena akhirnya dia menyadari kesalahannya. Setidaknya dia mau mengakui bahwa aku ini sangat bijaksana. Hohoho.

"Ya baguslah kalau kau sudah menyadari kesalahanmu-dattebayo! Sebenarnya aku juga cukup kagum pada kau yang sangat menyayangi kakakmu. Setidaknya orang-orang yang kau hajar itu jadi sadar untuk tidak menghina orang lain yang memiliki kekurangan, apalagi orang itu memiliki adik yang brother complex-sepertimu." Aku tertawa nista menyindir kelakuan Yahiko yang terlalu menyayangi kakaknya itu. Dari sudut mataku, aku dapat melihat cowok berambut jingga itu melotot garang padaku.

"Heh, dasar menyebalkan kau!" Yahiko bangkit dari duduknya dan menghampiriku, dia memitingku main-main tanpa melukaiku, membuatku tertawa semakin keras. Tapi beberapa detik kemudian aku langsung melepaskan diri darinya. Aku tidak mau jika sampai ada orang lain yang melihat pose kami ini. Bisa-bisa orang-orang akan menganggap kami homo lagi.

"Ya sudah, ayo kita pulang! Aku sudah sangat capek dan lapar nih!" Seruku sembari merentangkan tanganku, berusaha meluruskan otot-ototku yang kaku karena terlalu banyak bekerja. "Aku akan meminta ibuku untuk memijatku ah."

"Huh, kau bilang aku brother complex, tapi kau sendiri anak mamih." Celetuk Yahiko sembari membereskan barang-barangnya.

"Hei, aku bukan anak mamih dattebayo!" Bentakku keras sembari melotot ke arahnya. Tapi si kepala jeruk itu malah tertawa sinis sembari berjalan ke luar pintu pondok seni.

"Anak mamih tetap saja anak mamih. Tak perlu berkilah!"

"Hei tunggu kau kepala jeruk! Kubotaki kau baru tahu rasa!"

Aku buru-buru mengambil tasku lalu menyusul Yahiko yang sudah berjalan pergi keluar dari pondok. Kami terus saling mengejek sampai jemputan kami datang. Setidaknya hubungan kami ini bukan lagi sebuah permusuhan, melainkan pertemanan yang akrab. Dengan Yahiko menjadi temanku, jalan untukku mengakrabkan diri dengan para shinobi semakin terbuka lebar. Sehingga mimpiku untuk menjalin persahabatan dengan seluruh shinobi menjadi kenyataan di kemudian hari.

Ya, semoga saja.

**TBC**

* * *

A/N: Hello readers! Masih inget saya? #plak! Gomensai minna-san, saya tidak menepati janji saya untuk mengupdate hari senin kemarin... saya rada sibuk cause banyak acara sekolah yang menuntut saya untuk berpartisipasi. So, ngetik pun jadi molor lagi molor lagi.. :'( lagian sebenarnya saya juga agak merasa kecewa soalnya buat chapter kemarin yg reviewnya sedikit... walau saya pernah bilang saya akan terus melanjutkan fict saya dengan atau tidak dengan kehadiran review, tapi saya juga mengharapkan adanya review untuk penyemangat saya. :) so dukung terus author gaje ini ya! :D

Dan soal chapter 8 ini, saya mau bilang mungkin ini chapter yang wordsnya lumayan sedikit dari 3-4 chapter sebelumnya. Saya banyak ngurangin kata demi kenyamanan pembaca.. ^^ author jugamenambahkan waktu dan tempat di sini, cause kan banyak terjadi perpindahan sudut pandang tokoh, juga biar memperjelas kejadian yang terjadi.. :D

kalo misalnya malah semakin jelek, saya mohon maaf.. saya akan berusaha memperbaiki selalu setiap kekurangan. Walau saya tidak pernah mungkin menjadi sempurna, namun setidaknya author berusaha sebisa mungkin menjadi lebih baik dan baik lagi di setiap kesempatan. Dan di chapt ini adalah problem awal dari Hinata dan Sakura ya.. pengennya sih rada ngehurt, tapi maaf juga kalo gak kerasa feelnya ato gimana.. hueee author emang payah banget bikin yang touching moment.. x"3 dan soal romance, mungkin di chap depan deh. Supaya tiap chap ga panjang-panjang bgt gitu.. ehehehehe #alasan

Oke, waktunya balesin review.. :3

**Awim Saluja**: ini udah update ya! thanks pujiannya! :D

**Byakugan no Hime** : haha, oke, di sini udah ada saku sama hina ya.. tapi untuk romance masih di chap depan.. biar gak panjang-panjang maksudnya.. ehehehe

**yudi **: ini udah keluar ya chapt 8nya.. sory klo lama.. :"( dan soal naruto and hinata… nanti ada moment kedeketannya kok..! ;D ditunggu aja ya! :D

**dianarndraha**: sekarang udah tau dong? eheheheh #digampar ini lanjutannya ya! semoga suka! :D

**Evy Bestari Putri**: ini lanjutannya ya.. semoga suka! :D

oke, segitu dulu buat chap 8 ini.. author mengucapkan terima kasih sebesar-besarnya kepada para readers yang udah baca, fave, follow, dan review fict gaje ini.. :D author akan berusaha update tiap minggu, bias lebih lambat atau lebih cepat, tergantung situasi dan kondisi.. tungguin aja ya! #siapa juga yang mau?! oke minna, see you di chapter selanjutnya ya! :D \\(^o^)/


	9. Chapter 9

**Senin, 16 april**

**08.37 AM**

**Kurama High School**

**[Sasuke's Pov]**

Aku berjalan dengan cepat melewati lorong kelas X, menghiraukan orang-orang yang memperhatikanku dengan terang-terangan (kebanyakan sih perempuan), seolah aku adalah makhluk astral langka yang baru saja keluar dari botol. Aku heran, apakah mata mereka tidak kering karena terlalu lama melotot seperti itu? Aku tidak tahu apakah mereka melihat ke arah gips tanganku atau ke arah wajahku yang memang di atas rata-rata, yang jelas aku merasa sangat terganggu. Hn, menjadi orang ganteng memang merepotkan.(#plak) Meski begitu aku tetap memasang ekspresi dingin dan tenang dan berusaha secepatnya menyeret langkahku menuju kelas 1-3 untuk bertemu dengan Naruto.

* * *

Sakura's Lover

present

**Naruto: The New Born**

**(Chapter 9)**

**Rate T **

**Desclaimer Naruto Masashi Kishimoto**

**saya kan cuma pinjem charas Kishi-sama ^^**

**This Story is MINE**

**AU for present, and Canon for past memory**

**Gendre: Friendship, Drama, Humor**

**Warning: OOC, Gaje, Berantakan, EYD, TYPOs, NEWBIE**

**Dont Like? Dont Read! ^^**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Mungkin kalian bertanya-tanya kenapa aku mau repot-repot pergi ke kelas si baka Dobe dan memasrahkan diri menjadi bahan tontonan seperti ini. Ini semua karena aku memiliki keperluan penting dengannya—penting karena ini menyangkut tentang ingatan masa lalu kami berdua, terutama soal Sakura.

Aku pernah mendengar dari Itachi bahwa Rumah Sakit Pusat Tokyo merupakan pelanggan pembeli peralatan medis dari Namikaze Corp.—perusahaan milik ayah Naruto. Aku ingin bertanya kepada Naruto, apakah kira-kira ayahnya kenal pada Sakura atau tidak, yang mungkin saja kemungkinannya amatlah kecil. Jika dia mengenal Sakura, aku harap aku bisa mengorek sedikit informasi darinya, dan kalaupun tidak, aku akan bertanya berbagai macam hal tentang rumah sakit Tokyo agar nanti aku bisa berkunjung ke sana dan menemui Sakura. Karena sejujurnya, aku sama sekali tidak tahu apapun tentang Sakura. Selama ini aku hanya mengandalkan media internet untuk mencari tahu tentangnya. Dan informasi yang kuperoleh tidak lebih dari riwayat pendidikannya serta jurnal-jurnal kesehatannya yang telah diterbitkan di Amerika dan Swiss. Tidak ada satupun sumber yang menyebutkan mengenai latar belakang keluarganya atau tempat tinggalnya. Karena itu, informasi dari ayah Naruto nanti pasti akan sangat bermanfaat bagiku untuk mencapai tujuanku merebut Sakura dari Itachi.

Tapi masalahnya adalah, sejak kejadian hari Jumat di ruang seni itu, aku resmi dijadikan tahanan rumah oleh ibuku sampai waktu yang tidak ditentukan. Aku tidak boleh pergi ke luar rumah kecuali untuk bersekolah. Bahkan untuk pergi ke mini market yang jaraknya hanya 200 meter dari pagar rumahku pun tidak diizinkan. Ibuku beralasan ini sebagai hukuman untukku karena berbuat ulah di hari kelima aku duduk di bangku SMA (meski sebenarnya bukan aku yang salah, tapi ibuku tidak mau mendengar alasan apapun. Ingat, ibuku juga berasal dari klan Uchiha).

Karena keputusan sepihak ibuku itu, aku jadi tidak bisa pergi ke rumah Naruto pada hari Minggu kemarin untuk membahas beberapa hal. Aku rasa orang tua Naruto pun juga memberikan hukuman yang serupa dengan hukumanku padanya, karena Naruto juga tidak datang ke rumahku seperti biasa, hal yang selalu dilakukannya tanpa diundang dan tanpa diminta. Karena itulah kali ini aku yang mengambil inisiatif untuk menemuinya langsung di kelasnya. Aku harap Dobe sudah berada di kelasnya dan tidak datang terlambat.

SREEETT

Aku membuka pintu kelas 1-3, membuat sebagian besar penghuni kelas menengok ke arahku. Aku tidak mempedulikan mereka, aku langsung saja mengedarkan pandanganku ke sekeliling kelas untuk mencari rambut pirang jabrik milik Naruto, tapi ternyata nihil. Sepertinya dia belum datang ke sekolah. Sebagai gantinya aku malah menemukan Suigetsu dan Aki yang duduk di pojok kelas dan melambai-lambaikan tangan mereka ke arahku, seolah mereka adalah peserta uji nyali yang sudah hampir kesurupan dan aku adalah kameranya. Hn, susah memang memiliki teman yang isi kepalanya abstrak seperti mereka. Setelah menghela napas, aku pun berjalan menghampiri mereka.

"Tumben sekali kau datang ke sini, Sasuke-san." Aki buka suara saat aku berdiri di samping meja mereka berdua yang ternyata bersebelahan.

"Hn, aku mencari Naruto." Jawabku singkat sambil duduk di kursi sebelah mereka yang memang kosong—sepertinya ini kursi Naruto, karena hanya dia yang belum datang ke kelas ini.

"Sepertinya dia terlambat. Kalau kau tidak menjemput dia di rumahnya, aku yakin sekarang dia masih bikin pulau di kamarnya." Suigetsu tergelak, sementara Aki terkekeh geli, membuatku ikut memberikan senyuman bengkok.

"Memang ada perlu apa kau dengannya, Sasuke-san? Aku bisa menyampaikannya jika ia sudah datang." Sahut Aki.

"Hn, aku hanya ingin membahas soal tragedi hari Jumat saja."

"Maksudmu soal tragedi hancurnya ruang seni lukis oleh kalian itu ya?"

Aku mendengus saat Suigetsu dan Aki tertawa keras-keras. Hei, bahkan tidak ada yang sedang melucu di sini. apa otak mereka sudah konslet?

"Tapi untung saja ya Sasuke kalian tidak sampai dikeluarkan, hanya dipanggil saja orang tua kalian dan mendapat hukuman membereskan ruang seni lukis itu." Aki berbicara sambil menumpu kepalanya di atas kedua tangannya yang terlipat di meja, memandangku dengan bola mata coklatnya yang agak besar. "Tapi pasti merepotkannya kalau sampai dijemput orang tua begitu. Apalagi Yahiko, kakaknya sampai harus ke sini bersama dokter Haruno."

Deg!

Aku menatap Aki dengan mata membesar. Kenapa Aki tahu yang mengantar Nagato Pein adalah Sakura? Apa Aki kenal dengan Sakura?

"He? Dokter Haruno? Bukankah itu nama dokter yang merawatmu, Sasuke? Aku sempat melihat papan namanya di depan pintu kamar rawatmu." Suigetsu menoleh ke arahku, dan aku menjawabnya dengan anggukan. " Memangnya kau kenal dia, Aki? Apa pula hubungannya sengan kakaknya Yahiko itu?" Tanya Suigetsu dengan raut penasaran, mewakili pertanyaan di dalam kepalaku. Aku memasang wajah datar, namun tetap pasang telinga untuk mendengarkan jawaban Aki.

"Oh iya, kalian tidak tahu ya. Saat aku masih SMP, aku pernah mendengar kabar kalau kakaknya Yahiko sakit, nama penyakitnya aku tidak tahu pasti sih, yang jelas berhubungan dengan tulang. Dan yang merawat Pein-san adalah dokter Haruno, dokter tulang terbaik di Tokyo. Yah wajar saja sih, mengingat dia merupakan keluarga yang cukup berada." Aki menceritakannya dengan penuh semangat, membuat Suigetsu mengangguk-angguk sementara aku masih pura-pura tidak peduli. "Aku memang mengenal dokter Haruno karena dialah yang mengoperasi kakakku saat kakakku mengalami kerusakan tendon dan patah tulang berat. Semua orang bilang operasinya pasti gagal, kemungkinan keberhasilannya hanya sekitar 40 %. Tapi tanpa diduga, ternyata dokter Haruno berhasil melakukan operasi itu. Bahkan setelah setahun diterapi, kakakku bisa beraktifitas secara normal lagi. Yang jelas, hal itu membuktikan kehebatan dokter Haruno, padahal dia kan masih muda. Dia juga cantik, ramah dan menyenangkan, dia tidak pernah lelah memberikan kakakku motivasi kalau kakaku pasti akan sembuh. Seandainya dokter gigiku seramah dokter Haruno, aku pasti tidak akan malas lagi periksa gigi sebulan sekali." Aki menceritakan kisahnya dengan mata berbinar-binar, sepertinya Sakura memiliki kesan yang begitu mendalam padanya. Dan entah kenapa aku merasa amat sangat bangga setlah mendengarnya. Bahkan di kehidupan ini bakat Sakura di bidang medis pun tidak bisa diragukan lagi. Gadisku memang hebat (#sejak kapan Sakura jadi gadismu, eh Sasuke? -,-)

"Haha, jelas ketahuan kau takut ke dokter gigi, Aki. Seperti anak kecil saja!" ejek Suigetsu sambil tertawa nista..

"Heee, aku bukan anak kecil hanya karena aku malas ke dokter gigi!"

Aku hanya menghela napas melihat tingkah konyol dua orang itu. Setelah mendengar cerita Aki, aku menjadi semakin yakin untuk mencari tahu lebih banyak tentang Sakura. Aku berharap Naruto bisa cepat-cepat sampai ke sekolah sehingga aku bisa membahas soal ini dengannya.

SREEEKK

Suara pintu kelas yang digeser menghenyakanku dari pikiranku. Saat menoleh, aku melihat Naruto dengan wajah cemberutnya yang aneh memasuki kelas. Dia terlihat tidak bersemangat, tanda dia baru saja habis kena damprat ibunya di pagi hari. Namun saat matanya menangkap sosokku yang memang duduk di kursi miliknya, dia langsung terlihat kaget dan senang, seolah-olah dia baru saja mendapat kesempatan nonton laga MU di Old Trafford. Ya ampun, kenapa dia mudah sekali berganti ekspresi? Dasar anak labil. Dia langsung menghampiriku dengan terburu-buru dan dengan memajang senyum 5 jarinya, membuatku mengernyit curiga.

"Hei Teme! Akhirnya aku bisa bertemu denganmu! Kau tahu, ponselku disita, jadi aku tidak bisa menelponmu! Dan lagi, ibuku melarangku pergi ke mana-mana gara-gara sudah berbuat ulah hari Jumat kemarin. Aku jadi tidak bisa pergi ke rumahmu seperti biasanya!" Naruto nyerocos panjang lebar dengan suaranya yang kelewat besar dan berisik saat sampai di depanku. Hal ini membuat seluruh orang di kelas ini berbisik-bisik. Dan bodohnya, si baka sobe ini justru tidak menyadarinya.

"Ya ampun, aku tidak menyangka ternyata hubungan Namikaze dan Uchiha seperti itu."

"Apa katanya tadi, tak bisa ke rumahnya seperti biasanya?"

"Apa yang mereka lakukan ya kira-kira saat mereka berduaan?"

Aku mendelik tajam ke sekelilingku, kepada orang-orang yang seenak perutnya menyangka hal yang bukan-bukan tentangku dan Naruto. Mereka semua langsung terdiam dengan wajah pucat pasi dan buru-buru kembali ke aktifitas mereka masing-masing. Hn, ternyata ada untungnya juga punya wajah sangar tapi kece. Setelah itu, aku kembali mendelik tajam kepada Naruto, yang dengan menyebalkannya, memasang wajah tak berdosa, membuatku ingin menjitaknya keras-keras. Apa dia tidak sadar kalau perkataannya tadilah yang membuat orang-orang itu salah sangka? Dasar baka dobe!

"Kita keluar. Sekarang." Kataku penuh penekanan sembari berdiri dari duduk dan melenggang keluar dari kelas. Naruto langsung mengikuitiku setelah menaruh tasnnya di tempat duduknya. Kami berjalan di lorong menuju ke arah taman di depan koridor kelas X.

"Kau itu bodoh atau apa sih? Mereka bisa menganggap kita pasangan homo tahu!" rutukku kesal selama perjalanan. Aku dapat melihat Naruto nyengir sambil menggaruk-garuk kepala kuningnya.

"Ehehe, maaf deh Teme. Aku tadi terlalu gembira saat melihatmu. Aku sudah tidak sabar untuk bertemu denganmu dan menceritakan hal penting tentang Sakura sih."

Aku menghentikan langkahku ketika Naruto menyebut nama Sakura. Aku langsung menatapnya serius.

"Aku ke kelasmu tadi juga ingin membahas soal itu. Kudengar RS Tokyo membeli sebagian besar peralatan medis dari perusahaan ayahmu. Apa ayahmu kenal dengan Sakura?" tanyaku tanpa basa-basi.

"Ya, ayah dan ibuku mengenal Sakura, bahkan mereka terlihat begitu akrab. Tapi aku baru tahu kalau RS Tokyo merupakan pelanggan ayahku." Naruto mengerutkan dahi, seolah berpikir.

"Sudahlah, itu tidak penting. Jadi, dari mana kau tahu kalau ayahmu akrab dengan Sakura?" tanyaku tidak sabar.

"Kau tahu, hari Jum'at waktu itu, saat orang tuaku datang ke sekolah untuk menjemputku, kami bertemu dengan Sakura yang katanya baru saja mengantarkan pasiennya—yang ternyata merupakan kakak Yahiko, ke KHS untuk menjemput Yahiko. Keluargaku dan Sakura mengobrol dengan akrab malam itu, bahkan aku mengetahui sedikit informasi soal Yahiko dan kakaknya yang sakit-sakitan dari Sakura." Jelas Naruto dengan penuh semangat.

"Benarkah? Lalu kenapa kau tidak memberi tahuku pada hari Sabtunya?" tanyaku sedikit kesal.

"Bagaimana aku memberitahumu kalau kau bahkan tidak membantuku membereskan ruang seni lukis itu? Aku kan jadi bisa mengbrol denganmu sambil bekerja! Dan asal kau tahu ya, ponselku di sita tahu! Aku juga dilarang keluar rumah dan makan ramen di hari Minggu!" sekarang giliran Naruto yang marah-marah padaku. Hn, inilah efek jika melarang Naruto makan ramen, dia kan menjadi 200x lebih menyebalkan dari pada biasanya.

"Hn, aku juga dilarang keluar dari rumahku kecuali untuk bersekolah. Tapi aku sangat ingin mencari banyak informasi tentang Sakura dari ayahmu. Bagaimana kalau kita buat kesepakatan?" aku menatap serius Naruto. Dia terlihat tertarik dengan penawaranku.

"Kesepakatan apa?" tanyanya penasaran.

"Kau bantu aku menggali informasi tentang Sakura dari ayahmu sebanyak mungkin. Aku butuh segala informasi untuk menyusun strategi merebutnya dari Itachi. Sebagai imbalannya, aku akan mentraktirmu makan ramen sebanyak yang kau mau, bahkan sampai perutmu meledak." Kataku datar, dan disambut mata berbinar Naruto.

"Kau tidak bohong kan, Teme?" tanyanya dengan mata membesar dan liur hampir menetes dari mulutnya. Kami-sama, kenapa temanku seabsurd ini sih?

"Hn, aku janji."

"Baiklah, kalau begitu kita deal!" Naruto tertawa senang dan hampir histeris, membuatku menyeringai. Hn, mudah sekali mendapatkan persetujuan Naruto, tinggal mentraktirnya makan ramen, dan dia pasti akan langsung melakukan segala hal untukmu.

"Tapi, Sasuke…" aku menatap Naruto kembali ketika dia bersuara lagi. "Apa kau yakin kau benar-benar ingin merebut Sakura dari Itachi? Apa kau tidak bertindak terlalu jauh?" Naruto memasang wajah serius, hal yang jarang sekali diperlihatkan olehnya. Namun perkataannya justru membuatku mendengus.

"Tentu saja. Memang sudah seharusnya begitu. Aku akan mengambil kebahagiaanku yang memang seharusnya menjadi milikku, bukan milik Itachi atau siapapun." jawabku lugas.

"Tapi bagaimana jika takdir memang mengharuskan Sakura berjodoh dengan Itachi? Bukankah kau sangat menyayangi Itachi? Apa kau tega merebut kebahagiaan kakakmu, Sasuke?"

"Memangnya kau tahu apa tentang takdir?!" aku hampir berteriak marah pada Naruto seandainya ini bukan di tempat umum. Naruto terlihat terkejut, tapi dia tidak berkata apa-apa. "Kau juga dulu merebut Hinata kembali dari si Ootsuki dan beberapa lama kemudian menikahinya? Aku bukan kau yang baru menyadari segala perasaanku di saat-saat terakhir. Aku akan mmperjuangkan kebahagiaanku. Aku harus berusaha agar bisa bahagia sekarang. Dan aku tidak akan melepaskannya begitu saja, bahkan meski harus merebutnya paksa dari tangan saudaraku yang paling kusayangi." Lanjutku tegas dan penuh penekanan, membuat Nauto terdiam dan mengubah suasana di sekitar kami menjadi hening. Aku mungkin telah bersikap terlalu kasar padanya, namun aku ingin Naruto mengerti bahwa aku tidak pernah main-main terhadap ambisiku, aku akan terus mengejarnya sampai mendapatkannya. Sakura adalah satu-satunya perempuan yang tidak pernah lelah menunjukan padaku kasih sayangnya tanpa peduli segala kebusukan yang kumiliki. Dia adalah cahaya dalam kegelapan hidupku yang menyedihkan. Dan sekarang, meski aku sudah tidak lagi berada di jalan kegelapan, aku tetap tidak akan melepaskan cahaya itu, karena cahaya itulah yang pertama kali membuka mataku pada dunia, cahaya yang membuatku bersyukur setidaknya aku masih memiliki arti dalam hidupku sendiri.

KRIIIINNNGGG!

Suara dering bel yang menggema ke seluruh penjuru sekolah memecahkan keheningan di antara aku dan Naruto. Aku dapat melihat Naruto menhela napas sebelum dia menatapku sendu.

"Ayo kita kembali ke kelas. Sebentar lagi pelajaran akan dimulai. Kita bicarakan saja masalah ini nanti." Katanya sembari berjalan duluan meninggalkan taman. Aku pun mengikutinya, dan kami berjalan dalam diam.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**04.17 PM**

**On the way to Naruto's Home**

**[Naruto's POV]**

Aku berjalan di jalan menuju ke rumahku setelah tadi berpisah jalan dengan Iruka, Shino, Kiba, dan Aki di halte bus dekat sekolah. Aku seperti ini bukan karena kelaparan, bukan juga karena tidak bisa makan ramen sejak hari Minggu kemarin (yah, walau sebenarnya itu juga merupakan salah satu faktornya sih). Aku begini karena aku masih memikirkan perkataan Sasuke tadi pagi mengenai keinginannya untuk menstalk Sakura dan ambisinya yang menurutku kelewat berlebihan. Aku memang sedikit paham mengenai rasanya menemukan kenyataan bahwa orang yang kucintai melupakanku di masa ini, tapi menurutku cara Sasuke yang seperti terburu-buru itu tidak bisa dibenarkan juga. Aku memang sama sekali tidak keberatan mencari informasi tentang Sakura untuknya, aku akan berusaha semampuku untuk membantunya. Tapi bagaimana perasaan Itachi jika tahu adiknya sendiri akan merebut tunangannya? Bagaimana perasaan orang tua Sasuke? Dan bagaimana pula perasaan Sakura nantinya? Aku harap Sasuke tidak mengambil langkah yang salah. Dia itu tipe orang yang sangat keras kepala dan tidak ada ampun untuk mewujudkan ambisinya, dan tidak ada seorang pun yang bisa menghentikannya jika dia sudah membulatkan tekad. Kalau sudah seperti ini, aku hanya bisa menjadi penonton saja. Kuharap dia tidak mengambil langkah yang salah di kemudian hari yang bisa membuatnya menyesal.

Krucuk krucuk

Aku menatap kesal pada perutku yang berbunyi nyaring tanpa henti. Sial, gara-gara berpikir terlalu keras mengenai masalah Teme, aku jadi merasa lapar begini(#apanya yang berpikir keras Naru? -,-) Ah, persetan dengan masalah si Uchiha itu! Sekarang aku harus segera pulang ke rumah untuk mengisi perutku sebelum usus-ususku berdemo besar-besaran dan membuatku pingsan di tengah jalan.

"Dasar kamu jahat!"

Tanpa sengaja, aku mendengar suara teriakan seorang anak kecil, yang kalimatnya tidak ada bedanya dari salah satu scene di sebuah sinetron picisan. Kalau dari volume suara nyaring bin cempreng seperti itu, aku yakin itu pasti suara anak perempuan. Tidak lama, aku bisa melihat empat orang anak kecil keluar dari taman dengan tampang kesal sambil menunjuk-nunjuk ke arah taman. He, memangnya ada apa sih di taman itu? Dengan rasa penasaran tinggat tinggi, aku berjalan ke arah taman itu. Dan ketika sampai di sana, aku langsung membulatkan mataku kaget. Bukan karena aku melihat setan, lagian mana ada setan sore-sore begini. Tapi aku melihat seorang anak bersurai indigo yang menangis sesegukan sambil memeluk lututnya. Itu kan Hinata? Kenapa dia menangis? Dengan tergesa, aku langsung menghampirinya yang masih menangis sesegukan.

"Hinata-chan, kau kenapa?! Siapa yang membuatmu menangis?!" tanyaku khawatir sambil berjongkok di hadapannya. Hinata mendongakan kepalanya, menatapku dengan pandangan terluka dan tangisannya yang semakin keras.

"Naruto-nii.." panggilnya lemah. Aku hanya bisa mengusap-usap bahunya untuk menenangkannya.

"Mau bercerita padaku?" tawarku halus. Dia menatapku dengan ragu. Wajahnya yang memerah terlihat begitu sedih, membuatku ikut merasa terluka melihatnya seperti ini.

"Apakah anak-anak tadi yang membuatmu menangis? Daasr anak-anak nakal!" kataku geram. Huh, kaloau saja anak-anak itu masih di sini, sudah kuomeli panjang lebar deh. Berani sekali mereka membuat Hinataku menangis? Lain kali kurasengan saja mereka satu-satu biar kapok.

Hinata menggeleng lemah. Dia menarik lengan seragamku, membuatku memperhatikannya lagi.

"Tidak, nii-san.. ini semua memang salahku." Ucapnya, masih seseguka. Aku menatapnya prihatin. "Aku akan bercerita, aku harap nii-san tidak membenciku karenanya." Katanya lagi, takut-takut.

"Aku tidak akan membencimu karena mendengar ceritamu, Hinata-chan." Kataku sembari tersenyum. _Aku tidak akan mungkin membencimu, dan tidak akan pernah bisa_, lanjutku dalam hati. Aku justru senang apabila Hinata mau terbuka padaku. Aku jadi merasa selangkah lebih dekat dengannya.

Hinata pun membenarkan posisi duduknya. Dia bersimpuh, sementara aku bersila di depannya. Dia pun mulai bercerita dengan sisa-sisa tangisnya, dan aku menyimaknya dengan baik.

"Aku pernah bercerita kalau aku akan mengikuti kontes piano seminggu lagi, bukan?" Aku mengangguk atas pertanyaannya, lalu dia kembali melanjutkan. "Sebenarnya yang harus mengikuti kontes itu adalah temanku, Suabaru, tapi Shijima-sensei—guru musikku, malah memintaku untuk mengikuti kontes tersebut. Gara-gara itu, Subaru-chan dan teman-temannya marah padaku. Mereka bilang aku jahat karena merebut posisi Subaru-chan. Mereka membenciku, nii-san. Aku tidak akan pernah menang di kontes itu. Aku juga telah mengecewakan Shijima-sensei karena permainan pianoku tidak bagus sama sekali. Aku akan mengecewakan semua orang, dan semua orang akan membenciku." Hinata kembali menangis bahkan kali ini semakin deras. Dan bodohnya aku hanya bisa duduk diam di depannya dengan perasaan sakit karena melihatnya menangis. Aku bahkan tidak punya sapu tangan untuk mengelap air matanya. Yang bisa kulakukan sekarang adalah kembali mengusap bahunya pelan dan melontarkan kata-kata menenangkan.

"Hinata-chan, sebenarnya mereka semua tidak membencimu, mereka hanya iri padamu karena bisa mengikuti kontes itu. Dan lagi, Shijima-sensei memilihmu untuk mengikuti kontes itu juga karena dia percaya kau bisa melakukannya. Dia menyayangimu, karena itu dia ingin mengembangkan bakatmu lewat kontes itu. Dan soal teman-temanmu, biarkan saja dulu mereka, kau jangan mendengarkan mereka, Hinata-cahan. Yang kau butuhkan sekarang adalah berlatih agar bisa sukses di lomba itu nanti. Aku yakin kau tidak akan mau mengecewakan gurumu itu, kan? Kalau kau menang dan bisa membuktikan kemampuanmu pada teman-temanmu, pasti mereka nanti akan menyadari kalau memang kaulah yang pantas mengikuti kontes itu, bukan yang lain." Ujarku selembut mungkin. Aku bisa melihat Hinata berhenti menangis dan menatapku dengan mata seindah bulannya yang besar.

"Jadi, kau mau terus menangis seperti ini atau berlatih memenangkan kontes itu untuk membanggakan gurumu?" tanyaku dengan intonasi lucu, yang justru membuat Hinata tersenyum geli.

"Tentu saja aku mau berlatih untuk memenangkan kontes itu, Naruto-nii." Jawabnya sembari tersenyum. Aku lega setelah mendengar tekad barunya. Tapi sebersit pikiran jahil menghampiriku. Aku ingin membuatnya sedikit kesal, ah.

"Kau bilang apa? Aku tidak bisa mendengarmu?" kataku pura-pura budeg sambil membentuk tangan kananku seperti corong dan menempelkannya di telingaku, seolah-olah berusaha mendeteksi suara Hinata.

"Aku bilang, aku ingin berlatih untuk lomba!" kali ini dia mengeraskan suaranya.

"Apa? Aku tidak dengar!" kataku keras-keras, berusaha membuatnya menjawab lebih keras. Aku tersenyum geli ketika melihat Hinata memasang raut wajah sebal. Dia langsung berdiri dari duduknya lalu menarik lengan bajuku, memaksaku menunduk. Tanpa kusangka, dia membawa mulutnya ke lubang telingaku.

"Aku bilang, AKU AKAN BERLATIH UNTUK KONTES PIANO DAN MEMENANGKAN KONTESNYA!" Hinata berteriak sekencang yang dia bisa tepat di depan telingaku, membuatku kaget dan dapat merasakan dengingan vibrasi suaranya sampai ke otak belakangku. Oh, tidak, aku akan benar-benar budeg setelah ini! Aku melihat Hinata tertawa kecil karena melihat ekspresi keterkejutanku. Aku pun memasang tampang pura-pura kesal padanya.

"Hei, berani sekali kau berteriak seperti itu, Hinata-chan! Awas ya! Aku akan menangkapmu!" teriakku main-main, yang justru membuat Hinata tertawa nyaring. Dia berlari keluar dari taman untuk menghindariku, dan aku mencoba untuk mengejarnya. Dan akhirnya kami pun berkejar-kejaran seperti orang sinting, bolak-balik dari jalan ke taman dan seterusnya.

Aku tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum ketika melihat tawanya sudah kembali. Aku memang tidak pernah bisa melihatnya bersedih. Aku akan terluka saat dia menangis. Aku tidak pernah bisa membayangkan jika Hinata harus pergi dari hidupku. Aku jadi bertanya-tanya bagaimana perasaan Sasuke ketika dia tidak bisa dekat kembali dengan Sakura seperti sekarang ini? Aku masih lebih beruntung karena masih bisa mengobrol dan bersahabat dengan Hinata seperti ini. Tapi Sasuke? Dia bahkan tidak bisa berbicara bebas dengan Sakura karena mungkin saja gadis itu sudah membenci Sasuke yang telah mengganggu hubungannya dengan kakaknya. Aku jadi merasa bersalah pada Sasuke karena sempat menyuruhnya berhenti mengejar Sakura. Sasuke memang harus berusaha keras mengejar kebahagiaannya, meski mungkin harus mengorbankan perasaan Itachi. Mungkin Itachi bisa mencari pengganti Sakura, tapi Sasuke? Tidakkah dia pantas mendapatkan kebahagiaannya yang dulu sempat terenggut di masa lalu? Dia pantas bahagia. Dan aku tidak akan pernah ragu lagi untuk membantunya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**16.03 PM**

**Tokyo International Hospital**

**[Normal POV]**

Sakura menulis laporan-laporan data pasien dalam grafiknya, sesekali meneliti nama obat dan kadarnya serta jadwal terapi beberapa pasiennya. Jam kerjanya sebentar lagi berakhir, tapi pekerjaannya masih menumpuk. Sebagai dokter muda yang baru mengabdi 2 tahun di rumah sakit kenamaan seperti ini membuatnya tidak bisa protes sedikit pun. Tapi Sakura bukan tipe orang yang senang mengeluh meski dia harus mengerjakan hampir setengah pekerjaan dokter spesialis tulang lainnya yang sebenarnya bukan tanggung jawabnya. Yang bisa dia lakukan sekarang adalah mengerjakannya, hitung-hitung latihan agar lebih professional dan kompeten di bidangnya.

Tok Tok

Sakura melirik pintu ruangannya yang diketuk oleh seseorang dengan tangannya masih aktif menulis. Dia meminta si pengetuk masuk sementara dia mengecek beberapa data lagi. Tidak lama, muncul seorang perawat dengan papan grafik di pelukannya, menghampiri mejanya dengan senyum mengembang.

"Haruno-san, pasien terakhir Anda sudah datang. Ini grafiknya." Perawat itu menyerahkan grafik pada Sakura yang telah menghentikan kegiatan menulis laporannya.

"Baiklah, suruh ia masuk." Kata Sakura, membuat sang perawat kembali keluar dari ruangannya untuk memanggil pasien. Sakura berdiri dari duduknya dan menerliti grafik pasiennya. Pasien strain ringan. Uchiha Sasuke.

Sakura melotot lebar-lebar ketika membaca nama itu. Uchiha Sasuke, si bocah kurang ajar yang mencuri ciuman pertamanya itu? Sakura baru ingat ini adalah minggu pertama pengecekan rutin cedera tulang Sasuke. Bagaimana ia bisa lupa? Sungguh dia sedang malas bertemu bocah kurang ajar itu. Tapi dia tidak bisa apa-apa lagi ketika Uchiha Sasuke sudah memasuki ruangannya dengan wajah datar dan lengannya yang masih dibalut gips.

Sakura dapat merasakan jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat karena gugup. Tapi di sisi lain, dia juga merasa kesal karena Sasuke berwajah datar-datar saja ketika melihatnya, solah tidak ada apapu n yang pernah terjadi di antara mereka. Sakura langsung mengenyahkan pikiran dan perasaannya itu. Tidak, dia harus bersikap professional. Dia tidak oleh mengingat-ingat hal memalukan yang terjadi antara dirinya dengan Sasuke. Dia harus selalu tenang di hadapan pasiennya kan?

Saat perawat telah keluar, dia menyuruh Sasuke untuk duduk di ranjang rumah sakit. Sakura melakukan pengecekan seperti biasanya, bertanya ini-itu soal lengan Sasuke yang hanya dijawab anggukan, gelengan, dan kata tidak jelas 'Hn'.

"Apa kau masih merasakan keram pada otot lengan atasmu?"

Sasuke menggeleng.

"Apakah kau tidak merasakan lagi nyeri di sekitar pergelangan tangan kananmu?"

Sasuke mengangguk.

"Kurasa gips di tanganmu sudah boleh dilepas."

"Hn."

Dua perempatan siku muncul sekaligus di kepala Sakura. Ya ampun orang ini, kenapa begitu menyebalkan? Rasanya Sakura ingin memukul kepala Sasuke dengan papan grafik saking kesalnya.

"Dokter, boleh aku bertanya padamu?"

Sakura hampir terlonjak kaget mendengar pertanyaan tiba-tiba Sasuke. Dia takjub, ternyata Sasuke bisa berbicara selain kata 'Hn'. Apa dia perlu mendatanya di Gueness WoR? #plak

"Ya silahkan. Apa ada keluhan lain soal tulangmu?" Tanya Sakura seramah mungkin.

"Apa kau membenciku, Sakura?"

DEG!

Sakura melebarkan pupilnya setelah mendengar pertanyaan lanjutan Sasuke. Apa maksudnya? Kenapa dia bertanya seperti ini?

"Kau pasti membenciku karena menciummu tiba-tiba, kan? "

Sakura terdiam. Dia melihat ke arah ranjang Sasuke, berusaha tidak melihat mata onyx pemuda itu.

"Aku hanya cemburu. Tapi aku tidak akan meminta maaf karena itu."

Sakura bisa mendengar nada sombong dari kata-kata Sasuke, membuat Sakura mendengus.

"Aku tahu kau tidak rela jika kakak yang paling kau sayangi diambil olehku, tapi aku tidak bisa menerima tindakanmu yang berlaku seenaknya dengan menciumku tiba-tiba seperti itu. Kau tidak pantas melakukannya. Walau bagaimanapun, aku ini calon tunangan kakakmu tahu." Sakura berkata tanpa melibatkan emosi. Dia rasa dia harus berdamai dengan Sasuke. Dia kan calon adik iparnya, kemungkinan besar. Meski rasanya ia ingin membenci pemuda itu, tapi entah kenapa ada perasaan lain yang melarangnya untuk membencinya. Dan Sakura tidak paham perasaan macam apa itu.

"Aku bukan cemburu karena Itachi direbut olehmu." Kali ini suara Sasuke terdengar dingin dan seolah menahan amarah, dan Sakura hanya dapat terdiam karenanya. "Aku marah karena Itachi yang akan mengambilmu."

Sakura membulatkan matanya, terpaku akan kata-kata Sasuke yang di luar dugaannya. Apa katanya tadi? Dia tidak salah dengar kan? Tapi saat Sakura menatap Sasuke, pemuda itu menatapnya serius, dan Sakura seolah-olah bisa melihat tekad pemuda itu tergambar jelas di matanya yang setajam elang. Rasanya Sakura ingin tertawa. Dia bahkan baru bertemu Sasuke untuk pertama kalinya minggu lalu dalam pertemuan dengan orang tua pemuda itu. Konyol sekali rasanya mendengar kata-katanya yang seolah-olah Sakura merupakan kekasihnya sejak lama yang akan direbut oleh lelaki lain. Bahkan perbedaan umur mereka saja sudah terpaut jauh sekali. Lalu kenapa dia berani berbicara seperti itu? Sakura memang tidak pernah mengerti isi kepala kakak-beradik Uchiha.

"Sepertinya kau belum sepenuhnya sehat, Sasuke-san. Gipsmu akan dilepas besok didampingi oleh orang tuamu. Berikan surat ini pada Mikoto-san dan datanglah besok sebelum pukul tujuh malam." Sakura menyerahkan selembar surat pengantar dokter kepada Sasuke. Dia tidak berniat memperpanjang pembicaraan dengan pemuda itu. Dan untungnya Sasuke paham. Dia mengambil surat pengantar itu dari tangan Sakura dan beranjang dari ranjang pasien, diiringi Sakura yang berjalan kembali ke kursi kebesarannya.

"Sakura," Sasuke memanggil namanya, membuat Sakura menatap punggung Sasuke yang berdiri kokoh bersiap keluar dari ruangannya. "Aku tidak peduli bagaimanapun caranya, aku akan membatalkan pertunangan kalian. Dan aku akan membuktikan padamu bahwa kata-kataku bukan sekedar omong kosong." Kata Sasuke dengan intonasi final, lalu keluar dari ruangan Sakura setelah menutup pintu. Sakura memandang kosong ke arah pintu yang tertutup itu, entah kenapa di kepalanya berputar kata-kata Sasuke tadi.

'_Membatalkan pertunangan, seandainya kau bisa... Sayangnya kau tidak akan bisa, begitu pula aku.'_ Batin Sakura perih. Dia membiarkan setetes air mata jatuh di kedua matanya kemudian mengusapnya perlahan. Dia memutuskan kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya dengan piiran berkecamuk dengan berbagai macam permasalahan baru yang dibawa pemuda bermata onyx itu yang telah sukses mengisi ruang dalam benaknya yang semerawut.

To Be Continue

* * *

A/N: Holla minna-san! Ketemu lagi sama author gaje yang udah menghilang selama 4 bulan dari haribaan fict ini! (# timpuk author)ya author minta maaf, athor memang sedang sangat sibuk akhir-akhir ini. Maklum, udah kelas 12 dan mau lulus. Eheheh blum lagi lomba-lomba yang menyita waktu author, shingga fict ini harus molor lagi, molor lagi nulisnya.. dan lai, idenya lagi mampet nih.. ehehe Maaf ya minna-san, author sepertinya tidak bisa seaktif dulu lagi. Tapi author janji akan terus lanjut cerita ini apapun kondisi author, tapi mungkin akan membutuhkan waktu yang agak lama. Dimohon kesabarannya ya.. :D

Dan author mengucapkan terima kasih sebesar-besarnya kpada para readers yang masih setia menunggu kelanjutan fict ini. Author menjadi semakin bersemangat untuk terus melanjutkan fict ini. Thanks ya. . :D

So, bagaimana tanggapan soal chapt ini? Gaje ga? Author ingin membuka sedikit demi sedikit permasalahan dan menyelesaikan konflik antar tokohnya satu-satu. Maaf kalau terkesan alurnya lambat atau gimana, tapi memang beginilah cara menulis author. Eheheh semoga readers ga bosen ngasih saran dan kritik kepada author ya.. :3

Oke, this time to reply the reviews.. ^^

dianarndraha : ini udah lanjut ya.. :D

RIZKILONECROSSOVER : eheheh gak janji deh… lolicon bukan bidang author (emgn narihina di sini bukan lolicon, thor? -,-). romantisnya paling yang ringan-ringan aja ya.. :D

an username : iya.. ada konflik di antara mereka.. nanti akan terjawab seiring berjalannya waktu kok.. 3cielah.. wkwkwk iya, samui itu temennya darui dan karui ang ngebantuin naruto pas ngelawan pein. Ehehe darui cantik dan cool sih, author suka, jadi dimasukin deh di sini.. ahahah btw, makasih ya udah nungguin lanjutan fict ini.. :D

yudi : haha, oke.. thanks ya udah nungguin.. :3 makasih juga udah nyemangatin author yang geje ini.. :D

ToruPerri : baru ada sasusaku di chapt ini.. ahaha maafnya, pembagian cerita painya emang kudu giliran.. #plak

NaYu Namikaze Uzumaki : ahahah, gak apa-apa, author udah seneng banget dapat review.. wkwkwk ini udah sedikit dijelasin keterkaitan keluarga namikaze sama sakura. Dan soa yang lain akan terjawab nanti di chapter-chapter selanjutnya.. :D hmm.. gimana ya? Yang jelas author punya scenario kok buat mereka.. ditunggu aja gimana nanti akhirnya ya.. wkwkwk

Mayuura : haha thanks udah review ya.. :D seneng deh direview aithor berpengalaman.. XD semoga ceritanya ga gaje ya.. eheheh iy, author notesnya emang alay banget, author udah mencoba mengurangi,, eheheh thanks masukannya ya.. :3

asd : ini udah lanjut ya.. :D

Namefrenz : ini udah lanjut. ^^

AkuTamvan : ahahah thanks pujiannya.. hmm.. sedikit susah kalo sekali update dua chapt.. authornya pemales sih.. wkwkwkwk

7 Gold : ini udah dilanjut ya.. thanks buat semangatnya! :D

oke, segitu dulu ya dari author. author mengucapkan ribuan terima kasih buat semua readers, yang udah fpllpw, favorite dan review fict ini. so, sampai ketemu lagi di chapter selanjutnya ya! :D


	10. Chapter 10

**Rabu, 18 April  
07.34 am  
Tokyo International Hospital**

**[Normal POV]**

Suasana rumah sakit begitu lenggang pagi ini. Tidak ada seorang dokter maupun perawat yang berlalu lalang di koridor-koridornya, tanda belum ada aktifitas yang begitu berarti di jam-jam seperti ini. Namun ada yang berbeda dengan bagian Holistic Center di lantai tiga. Seorang wanita cantik berambut pirang panjang rupanya telah datang. Wanita bertubuh seksi dan mengenakan jas dokter itu duduk santai di kursinya, melepas lelah sembari menata berkas-berkas di mejanya. Setelah itu dia mengambil ponsel pintarnya, berniat menghubungi seseorang. Dia pun berdiri dari duduknya, menghadap jendela besar yang menghadap ke arah taman rumah sakit yang tersuguh di balik jendela bening itu, seraya menunggu telepon itu tersambung dengan si penerima. Wanita itu mendengus ketika suara kuapan panjanglah yang menyambut indera pendengarannya setelah telpon itu diangkat.

"Moshi moshi, Shion. Bangunlah." Perintahnya kepada si penerima dengan nada tegas.

"Aduh, Tsunade-basan, ini masih pagi tahu! Kau benar-benar mengganggu waktu tidurku!"

Tsunade—nama wanita itu, kembali mendengus ketika mendengar omelan Shion, sepertinya sudah terbiasa menghadapi omelan-omelan Shion sepeti itu. Dengan santai dan tanpa rasa bersalah karena sudah membangunkan orang lain, dia pun melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Bangunlah, bocah. Kau sendiri yang seminggu yang lalu ingin melaporkan sesuatu padaku. Jadi karena sekarang aku sudah pulang dari Swiss, katakan padaku apa yang ingin kau laporkan."

"Ah iya! Aku baru ingat!" Suara Shion seketika penuh semangat, sudah tidak lagi terdengar mengantuk seperti tadi. "Kau tahu, seminggu yang lalu adalah waktunya klubku menjaring anggota baru. Dan saat itu, aku bertemu dengan dua orang yang sangat aneh." Cerita Shion dengan semangat membara, seolah sudah tidak sabar menyampaikan berita itu pada Tsunade.

"Aku sedang tidak ingin mendengar curhatanmu, jadi cepat laporkan apa yang seharusnya kau laporkan!" Ujar Tsunade tidak sabar. Dia bukan Mamah Dedeh, jadi dia tidak mau dicurhatin.#plak

"Sabar dong, ba-san! Pagi-pagi jangan marah-marah, kalau tidak keriput dan ubanmu akan semakin bertambah."

Ctak!  
Sebuah perempatan siku muncul secara ajaib di kepala Tsunade. Berbicara dengan bocah menyebalkan ini sukses membuatnya darah tinggi dalam sekejap. Seandainya Shion ada di depannya sekarang, sudah dia lumat anak itu sampai jadi perkedel.

"Jadi begini, ba-san. Aku bertemu dengan dua anak laki-laki kelas X, yang satu rambutnya jabrik kuning, yang satu hitam tapi modelnya seperti buntut bebek. Pokoknya mereka aneh deh, apalagi yang rambutnya kuning. Tapi bukan itu yang membuat mereka aneh, tapi aura mereka."

Tsunade yang awalnya sudah ingin mengamuk, langsung terdiam saat mendengar kalimat terakhir Shion, wajahnya langsung tampak serius. Tsunade memang sudah sejak dulu tahu bahwa Shion memiliki kemampuan khusus dapat melihat warna aura seseorang. Karena itu, Tsunade dan Shion membangun semacam kerja sama khusus di antara mereka. Tsunade yang mengajari Shion cara mengartikan warna aura yang dilihatnya. Namun baru kali ini Shion bertanya ada yang aneh pada aura seseorang.

"Ada apa dengan aura mereka? Apakah warna aura mereka berwarna merah kekuningan seperti Shikamaru dan Sarutobi-sensei?" Tanya Tsunade serius.

"Tidak, Tsunade-basan. Warna aura mereka kuning kehijauan, sama sepertimu."

Deg!  
Jantung Tsunade rasanya akan keluar dari rongganya saat mendengar jawaban Shion. _Kuning kehijauan? Mungkinkah…  
_  
"Karena aura mereka mirip denganmu, aku merasa perlu melaporkannya padamu. Lagipula kau belum pernah memberitahuku apa arti warna aura itu, ba-san. Sekalian saja aku memberitahumu dan menanyakan apa artinya padamu. Ba-san, kau mendengarku? Ba-san?"

Tidak ia dengarkan lagi ocehan Shion selanjutnya. Otaknya kini dipenuhi berbagai macam kemungkinan. Jika mendengar ciri-ciri yang tadi Shion sebutkan, Tsunade sudah bisa menebak kira-kira siapa pemilik aura itu. Tapi Tsunade tidak boleh gegabah, dia harus memastikan sendiri kebenaran dugaannya ini.

"Shion, dengarkan aku." Tsunade menekankan kalimatnya, membuat Shion terdiam seketika. "Bawa mereka berdua ke hadapanku sepulang sekolah. Kau mengerti?" Perintah Tsunade tegas dan lugas. Dan tanpa mendengar jawaban Shion lebih lanjut wanita itu langsung menutup telponnya. Dia tersenyum lebar, akhirnya saat yang ditunggunya datang juga. Dia harus memikirkan rencana selanjutnya untuk menyambut mereka.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Sakura's Lover

present

**Naruto: The New Born**

**(Chapter !0)**

**Rate T **

**Desclaimer Naruto Masashi Kishimoto**

**saya kan cuma pinjem charas Kishi-sama ^^**

**This Story is MINE**

**AU for present, and Canon for past memory**

**Gendre: Friendship, Drama, Humor**

**Warning: OOC, Gaje, Berantakan, EYD, TYPOs, NEWBIE**

**Dont Like? Dont Read! ^^**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**03.14 pm  
Kurama Senior High School**

**[Naruto's POV]**

Aku memandang cermin di depanku dengan senyum lebar, hingga terlihat seluruh gigi-gigiku yang tersusun rapi dan bersinar cerah bagai senyum pepsodent. Kuperiksa rambutku, sekarang rambut pirangku yang seksi sudah klimis dan mengkilap berkat pomade mahal yang kubeli kemarin. Kuperhatikan wajahku, dan waaaahhh.. wajahku sudah bersinar cerah dan merona, noda tersamarkan #plak. Duuh Naruto, anak siapa sih kamu? Kok cakep banget? Pujiku pada diriku sendiri yang sekarang ini sudah lebih ganteng dan keren dari artis papan reklame, bukan papan atas lagi. Memikirkannya saja membuat senyumku semakin lebar.

"Hei Naruto, kenapa kau senyum-senyum sendiri sambil lihat kaca? Kesambet ya?"

Senyumku luntur ketika mendengar sebuah suara menyebalkan dari sampingku. Saat menoleh, aku dapat melihat Kiba, Aki, Shino, Iruka dan Suigetsu menatapku dengan wajah berkerut dan mulut ternganga. Aku membalas ekspresi bodoh mereka dengan senyum ganteng. Setampan itukah aku sampai membuat mereka terkesima? Ternyata jadi ganteng itu bisa bikin dosa. Buktinya kegantenganku bisa membuat laki-laki gila seperti mereka langsung takjub dan terkagum-kagum.

"Kenapa? Terpukau dengan kegantenganku ya? Kalian jangan jatuh cinta padaku-ttebayo. Aku ini normal, tidak seperti kalian." Ujarku sombong sambil menaiklah dua alisku sekaligus, yang justru membuat mereka semakin ternganga. Tuh kan, keseksian dan ketampananku memang tidak tertahankan.

"Hn, dasar gila." Aku dapat mendengar cibiran sinis Sasuke yang baru saja datang dari arah kelasnya, dan berada di depan lokernya untuk berganti sepatu. Aku mendelik tajam padanya dan dia justru memandang rendah padaku dengan sangat menyebalkan. Sialan, kurang ajar sekali si pantat ayam ini!

"Huh, bilang saja kau iri pada kegantenganku, Teme. Iya kan teman-teman?" Aku melirik ke arah teman-temanku yang lain. Anehnya, mereka justru menatapku prihatin seolah-olah aku baru saja tercebur ke selokan. Sedetik kemudian, Suigetsu, Kiba, dan Aki menghampiriku, sementara Shino dan Iruka mengotak-atik ponsel mereka sebentar, lalu berlagak sedang menelpon seseorang.

"Moshi moshi, RSJ Tokyo? Ada pasien gila baru yang minta dirawat inap, bisa minta ambulance?" Shino dan Iruka berbicara berbarengan, membuatku melotot besar-besar. Hei, apa yang mereka maksud itu aku? Sialan! Siapa juga yang sakit jiwa!

Sementara itu, ketiga temanku yang lain tanpa kuduga langsung memiting tubuhku. Membuatku kaget dan terbelalak lebar-lebar.

"Keluarlah, jin ifrit sialan! Jangan rasuki Naruto! Tanpa kau rasuki pun dia sudah nista!" Teriak Suigetsu keras-keras sambil memiting leherku dan membuatku tercekik kehabisan nafas. Aku melotot garang padanya sambil meronta-ronta, namun tertahan oleh Aki dan Kiba yang memegangi tanganku.

"Lep-Lephashkaahn akhhu skhialanhn!" Rontaku kehabisan nafas. Tapi kurasa Suigetsu telah tuli, karena sekarang dia malah membaca mantra absurd sesat sambil memitingku. Dia baru melepaskanku dua menit kamudian saat wajahku sudah jadi hijau dan mau berubah jadi hulk gara-gara kehabisan nafas.

"Kalian mau membunuhku ya?!" Bentakku kasar setelah Suigetsu melepaskan leherku. Aku mengelus-elus kulit leherku yang pasti sudah membiru habis dicekik si gigi taring psikopat ini. Aku tidak henti-hentinya mendelik kesal pada lima makhluk absurd yang sayangnya merupakan sahabatku itu. Tapi mereka semua malah memasang wajah tidak berdosa, tidak sadar bahwa mereka hampir membuat nyawa orang melayang.

"Seharusnya kau bersyukur aku masih mau berbaik hati mengeluarkan jin jahat yang merasukimu itu, Naruto." Suigetsu menyeringai laknat.

"Siapa juga yang kerasukan, baka?!" Cecarku tidak terima. Padahal tadi adalah saat-saat terganteng dalam hidupku, tapi mereka malah merusaknya dan menyebutkan aku ini kesurupan jin? Teman macam apa mereka ini?

"Habisnya kau bertingkah aneh. Ngaca di depan loker sepatu, narsis pula." Iruka mulai berargumen.

"Tidak kesurupan pun kau sudah gila, apalagi kalau kesurupan." Tambah Shino dengan sangat menyebalkan.

"Coba bayangkan, tadi hantu itu mengaku-aku wajahmu ganteng! Itu benar-benar penistaan!" Ujar Kiba serius, disetujui oleh anggukan berulang-ulang dari Aki yang berwajah ngeri.

"Hn, muka seperti tatakan gelas saja dibilang ganteng." Cibir Sasuke sinis dan tajam.

Ctak, ctak, ctak.

Sepuluh perempatan siku bermunculan seketika di seluruh kepalaku. Lubang hidungku kembang kempis dan wajahnya merah menahan amarah. Kalau aku naga, sudah kusembur mereka semua pakai api sampai jadi kambing guling! Kurang ajar benar bocah-bocah ingusan menyebalkan ini! Aku si mantan hokage ketujuh yang terganteng, terkece, terbaik, terkeren dan termacho ini dibilang kesurupan jin ifrit dan disamakan dengan tatakan gelas? Kalau aku masih seorang ninja Konoha, sudah kurasengan mereka satu-satu sampai mental ke kutub utara!

"Awas kalian ya, kukamekameha satu-satu!" Seruku sembari berlari mengejar mereka yang ternyata sudah mengantisipasi kemarahanku dengan berlari duluan, bahkan Sasuke pun sudah menghilang entah ke mana. Akhirnya kami pun berkejar-kejaran seperti anak TK cacingan dan menjadi tontonan nista seisi KHS.

.

.

.

.  
"Sialan, gara-gara mereka, rambutku yang sudah kutata rapi dan kece jadi berantakan lagi." Keluhku sembari mengamati rambutku yang sebelumnya klimis kini kembali menjadi jabrik. Padahal butuh waktu 10 menit untuk membuatnya rapi, tapi teman-teman bodohku malah merusaknya dalam sekejap. "Awas saja besok, aku akan menjitak mereka satu-satu! Dasar para bocah ingusan!"

"Berhentilah mengeluh Naruto. Kau lebih berisik dari kelima orang tadi dijadikan satu." Seru Sasuke dingin. Aku mendelik kesal padanya. Dasar Teme sialan, enak saja dia bicara. Dia tidak tahu saja betapa susahnya aku menata rambutku.

Aku dan Sasuke sedang dalam perjalanan pulang setelah berpisah dengan kelima temanku yang sinting di halte bus dekat sekolah. Dan sepanjang perjalanan aku tidak berhenti merutuki kelakuan biadab mereka yang sudah menyiksa rambut cantikku yang sekarang sudah berubah menjadi berantakan seperti baru terkena angin topan.

"Kalau kau mau menghilangkan rambut jabrikmu, buat saja kepalamu botak seperti Saitama." Cibir Sasuke dengan nada mengejek yang amat sangat menyebalkan, membuatku melotot garang padanya.

"Kenapa tidak kau duluan saja yang membotaki kepalamu? Kau lebih aneh karena jabrikmu hanya di belakang kepala, seperti ekor ayam." Aku balas mengejeknya sambil tertawa nista sampai keluar air mata. Dasar Uchiha tidak sadar diri.

"Berisik. Lagi pula percuma kau buat rambutmu bermodel klimis dan rapi seperti itu, Hinata tidak akan tertarik padamu hanya kau berganti gaya rambut."

Aku terkejut, menatap Sasuke yang sekarang sedang menyeringai dengan sangat menjengkelkan. Heee? Kenapa dia tahu kalau aku merubah sedikit penampilanku menjadi lebih kece, keren dan ganteng seperti ini untuk Hinata? Dari mana dia tahu? Apa dia bisa membaca pikiran orang? Atau jangan-jangan dia titisan Ki Joko Pinter? #plak

"Da-dari mana kau tahu, Teme? Kau pasti menstalk pikiranku kan? Iya kan?" Kataku kelabakan. Cukup Sakura saja yang distalk, otakku jangan.

"Hn, kepala bodohmu itu mudah sekali terbaca. Aku bukan sehari-dua hari mengenalmu, Baka." Katanya sembari berdecak. Aku sekarang sibuk ber'ohh' ria dengan mata dan mulut sama-sama melebar. Cukup Naruto, lama-lama kau jadi mirip gurita.

"Kau janjian terus dengannya sepulang sekolah setiap hari di taman dekat sini, kan? Kau yakin tidak dibunuh Nene karena itu?" Tanya Sasuke.

Aku menghela nafas sebelum menjawab pertanyaannya. "Ya, begitulah.. Sejak aku menemukannya ditindas oleh teman-temannya 2 hari yang lalu, setiap hari aku jadi menemaninya, lalu mengantarnya ke tempat Kurenai-sensei, tempat dia les piano. Aku berjanji akan menemaninya terus sampai hari dia mengikuti lomba dan tidak ada lagi anak-anak yang mengganggunya-ttebayo." Jawabku penuh tekad.

"Kau sendiri, ada perkembangan tidak? Aku kan sudah memberi tahumu soal info mengenai Sakura, Teme. Jadi apa rencanamu selanjutnya?" Tanyaku penuh semangat pada Sasuke.

Ya, kemarin aku membantu Sasuke mencari informasi mengenai Sakura dari ayahku. Lebih tepatnya aku menanyai ayahku mengenai Sakura dan melaporkan jawabnannya kepada Sasuke lewat telepon. Aku melakukannya diam-diam, agar ibuku tidak menganggapku kelainan karena menelpon laki-laki tengah malam buta. Bisa-bisa aku dirajam nantinya.

Tidak sulit membuat ayahku bercerita soal Sakura, aku tinggal memijat pundaknya saja sambil mengajaknya ngobrol, maka percakapan pun akan mengalir sederas air macur. Dari ayahku, aku tahu soal Sakura yang ternyata berasal dari Hiroshima dan langsung menjadi dokter setelah mendapat gelar spesialisnya di RS Pusat Tokyo. Ayahku berkenalan dengannya dalam sebuah rapat beberapa kali karena Sakura merupakan tangan kanan seorang petinggi rumah sakit Tokyo, dan mereka menjadi akrab. Sakura juga beberapa kali menghadiri pesta-pesta perusahaan penting karena diundang teman-temannya yang juga pemilik beberapa perusahaan, yang tentu saja dihadari oleh orang tuaku juga. Meski cukup akrab dengan Sakura, ayahku tidak tahu menahu soal orang tuanya, sepertinya gadis pink itu tidak pernah menceritakannya. Segala informasi itu kemudian kusampaikan pada Sasuke kemarin, dan aku cukup penasaran apa yang kira-kira telah direncanakan si pantat ayam untuk memuluskan ambisinya.

Sasuke menatapku sejenak lalu ia menghela nafas."Aku tidak tahu, Dobe." Jawabnya dengan nada kosong.

"Huh?" Aku melongo, menatapnya kaget. "Yang benar saja! Aku sudah capek-capek mencarikanmu informasi tentangnya, tapi kau bahkan belum melakukan apapun!" Sungutku kesal sampai mencipratkan hujan lokal kepadanya. Aku buru-buru menutup mulutku saat melihat dia mendelik padaku, mungkin dia terganggu dengan cipratan basahku.

"Bisa tidak kau bicara tanpa menimbulkan banjir seperti itu? Menjijikan tahu!" Ketusnya sambil mengelap wajahnya menggunakan lengan atas seragamnya. Kedua matanya masih melotot ke arahku, persis seperti ikan koi mau pup. Aku hanya bisa nyengir kuda membalas tatapan membunuhnya. Ya maaf deh Sasuke, wajahmu mirip tatakan liur sih, jadi liurku spontan saja mendarat di sana.. hehehe #plak

"Aku hanya sedang menunggu waktu yang tepat, Naruto. Aku akan mencari kelemahan hubungan mereka, dan akan kucoba merusaknya menggunakan hal itu. Karena aku menduga ada yang janggal antara Itachi dan Sakura." Jelas Sasuke serius, membuatku mengerutkan dahi.

"Janggal? Apa maksudmu, Teme?" Tanyaku penasaran. Kalau Sasuke sudah berkata seperti ini, berarti hal ini benar-benar serius. Dugaan Sasuke bukanlah hanya sekedar hipotesis remeh, dia pasti telah menghimpun beberapa bukti akan hal itu.

Tin! Tin!

Terdengar suara klakson mobil sebelum aku ingin menanyakan lebih lanjut maksud perkataan Sasuke, membuatku dan Sasuke menoleh secara bersamaan ke asal suara. Telihat sebuah mobil sport hitam mahal yang berhenti sejajar dengan kami. Kurasa mobil itu sudah gila, apa dia tidak lihat dua anak kece macam kami ini sudah berjalan di trotoar sesuai aturan? Kenapa pula dia masih membunyikan klakson yang memekakkan telinga itu? Aku hampir menyemprot si pengendara mobil ini saat dia membuka kaca mobil, yang akhirnya tidak jadi ketika melihat Shionlah yang ternyata ada di balik kemudi.

"Hei kalian!" Sapa lelaki pirang itu ceria dengan senyuman, yang justru ingin membuatku menguleknya pakai coet. #dikira anak orang cabe? -,-

Aku berpandangan dengan Sasuke, yang sepertinya berpikiran sama denganku. Bukan karena kami ini punya telepati, kami tidak semesra itu-ttebayo. Lagipula rugi punya telepati tersambung dengan Sasuke, karena jika aku sedang susah, dia malah akan bersyukur, bukan malah menolongku. Kami berpikiran yang sama karena kami memiliki pendapat yang sama tentang Shion, bahwa dia merupakan makhluk paling merepotkan se-Jepang Raya,. Kami percaya kami akan mendapat kesialan jika berurusan dengannya—terbukti dalam hal Club Lost Soul minggu lalu. Sebenarnya kami pun berusaha pulang secepatnya dari sekolah untuk menghindari si bocah pirang ini dan klub mistisnya yang merepotkan. Tapi ternyata kami memang sial sampai-sampai masih saja bertemu dengannya di perjalanan. Kalau sudah begini, langkah terbaik yang perlu ditempuh adalah... KABUURR!

"Hei, berhenti kalian!"

Tidak kuhiraukan teriakan melengking Shion di belakang kami. Aku berusaha berlari secepatnya demi menghindar dari Shion, begitu pula dengan Sasuke. Tanpa dia pun hidup kami sudah susah, dan kami juga tidak berencana menambah lagi penderitaan kami dengan berurusan dengannya.

Sedikit lagi kami akan mencapai ke taman, tempat biasa aku bertemu dengan Hinata. Aku melirik Sasuke, dan sepertinya dia mengerti bahwa dia pun akan pergi ke taman itu, untuk bersembunyi dari Shion. Tapi ketika kami akan berbelok masuk ke taman, dua orang berbadan besar dan bersetelan jas hitam rapi keluar dari taman dan menatap kami. Aku tidak menghiraukan mereka, masih berlari saking takutnya ditemukan oleh Shion. Tapi tanpa kuduga, salah satu pria itu justru malah mencengkram tanganku, membuatku kaget setengah mati. Saat kulirik ke arah Sasuke untuk minta bantuan, tapi aku malah semakin kaget karena satu pria lainnya juga melakukan hal yang sama pada Sasuke!

"Hei, apa-apaan ini? Lepaskan kami!" Teriakku penuh kekesalan, tapi pria itu malah semakin kuat mencengkram kedua tanganku, membuatku semakin panik. Sasuke terlihat berusaha melepaskan cengkraman pria yang satu lagi dengan cara menendang tulang keringnya, namun lelaki itu lebih sigap dengan menghindarinya dan menginjak sepatu Sasuke.

Ckkiiiitttt!

Aku menoleh, dan ternganga ketika melihat mobil berisi setan pirang bernama Shion berhenti di depan taman. Shion dengan wajah cerianya yang terlihat lebih menyebalkan dari wajah asli Voldemort, menganggukan kepalanya ke arah kedua pria yang mencengkram tangan kami. Dan tanpa berkata apapun, dua pria itu menyeretku dan Sasuke ke mobil Shion. Aku meronta sejadi-jadinya, tapi usahaku tidak ada hasilnya melawan tenaga gajah cengkraman orang itu. Dan setelah itu, aku dan Sasuke langsung dilempar memasuki kursi penumpang mobil, yang langsung dikunci oleh Shion, dan mobil pun langsung melaju kencang.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, sialan? Turunkan kami!" Jeritku sambil menggebuk-gebuk jok mobil yang diduduki Shion.

"Berisik sekali kau, Naruto. Tenanglah." Ujar dia tanpa merasa bersalah, membuatku mendelik kesal padanya.

"BAGAIMANA AKU BISA TENANG SAAT KAU MENCULIK KAMI SEPERTI INI?"

"Na-Naruto-nisan..."

Aku melotot lebar-lebar ketika mendengar suara bervibra halus dan lembut bin merdu dari jok di sebelah Shion. Mataku membulat besar-besar ketika melihat Hinata duduk di sebelah Shion dengan dahi berkerut gusar.

"Hinata-chan? Kenapa kau ada di sini?!" Tanyaku panik padanya. Aku kembali menoleh ke arah Shion dengan pandangan keji. "Kau bahkan menculik Hinata! Turunkan kami!" Teriakku sembari menarik kerah seragam Shion dari samping, membuatnya agak panik.

"Lepaskan aku bodoh! Aku sedang menyetir!" Sekarang Shion yang berteriak, sembari masih menyetir.

"Naruto-niii, hentikaaann!" Hinata memegang lenganku, membuatku melonggarkan cengkramanku pada Shion. Aku mengerutkan dahi melihatnya. Kenapa Hinata menghentikanku? Jelas-jelas Shion sudah menculiknya, tapi dia malah membelanya.

"Shion-nii hanya ingin mengantarku pulang, Ni-san." Jelas Hinata kemudian, yang justru membuatku melotot besar-besar.

"Hee? Kau mengenal dia?" Tanyaku sambil menunjuk Shion yang merengut.

"Iya, Naruto-nii. Shion adalah teman akrab Nene-neesan." Jawab Hinata ceria, yang malah membuatku semakin terperangah.

"Heeee? Benarkah?" Tanyaku skeptis.

"Ya, tadi Shion-nii bilang dia ingin ke Rumah Sakit Tokyo, jadi sekalian saja mengantarkanku pulang. Rumahku kan dekat dengan RS." Jelas Hinata lagi.

"Hn, lalu, kenapa kau malah membawa-bawa kami?" Tanya Sasuke sinis, yang kusetujui dengan anggukan. Sama seperti Sasuke, aku juga kesal sekali karena tiba-tiba diculik seperti ini. Setidaknya kalau mau menculik, gunakan cara yang lebih berkelas dong. #plak

"Seseorang ingin bertemu kalian berdua." Jawab Shion singkat, masih merengut. Sepertinya dia masih marah karena tadi aku mencekiknya.

"Ingin bertemu kami?" Tanyaku bingung, yang dijawab anggukan dari Shion. "Siapa yang ingin bertemu dengan kami?"

"Nanti kalian juga tahu setelah sampai di RS Tokyo."

"Kenapa dia ingin bertemu dengan kami?" Kali ini Sasuke yang bertanya dengan serius.

"Entahlah, aku juga tidak tahu. Aku menceritakan padanya bahwa kalian menaiki warna aura yang berbeda dari orang kebanyakan, yang aku tidak tahu apa artinya. Dan dia menyuruhku membawa kalian kepadanya. Dia seorang dokter hebat juga seorang ahli holistik, jadi aku yakin dia punya kepentingan khusus dengan kalian berkaitan dengan warna aura kalian itu." Jelas Shion panjang lebar sambil sesekali melirik kami lewat kaca spion tengah.

"Heee, jadi kau tidak bohong soal bisa melihat aura orang lain itu?" Shion memang pernah bilang bahwa dia bisa melihat aura orang lain, tapi kupikir saat itu hanya siasatnya untuk membuatku dan Sasuke masuk ke dalam klub Lost Soul.

"Tentu saja benar, Baka! Buat apa aku berbohong!" Katanya sewot, membuatku hanya mengangguk-angguk seperti ayam.

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak saja tadi dengan jelas kalau kau ingin membawa kami menemui orang itu? Kau malah menculik kami seperti tadi! Kulaporkan polisi tahu rasa!" Kataku kesal.

"BAGAIMANA AKU MAU MENJELASKAN, TADI KAN KALIAN LANGSUNG KABUR SEPERTI ITU! Aku bahkan sampai harus meminta bodyguard menangkap kalian seperti tadi! Dasar kalian merepotkan!" Semprot Shion kesal padaku, yang hanya kubalas dengan cengiranku. Salahku dan Sasuke memang yang sudah buruk sangka duluan saat melihat Shion. Habisnya tampangnya seperti shinigami sih.. eheheh

Selanjutnya Shion mengajak Hinata berbicara, sementara aku dan Sasuke hanya terdiam. Aku memikirkan dengan serius siapa kira-kira yang ingin bertemu dengan kami, dan apa tujuannya. Yang bisa kami lakukan hanyalah menunggu untuk sampai ke RS Tokyo dan berharap tidak ada kejadian buruk yang akan menimpa kami.

.

.

.

Aku dan Sasuke berjalan mengekori Shion menuju ke lantai 3 RS Tokyo. Hinata tidak ikut ke rumah sakit marena Shion menurunkannya di depan rumahnya yang sangat besar dan jaraknya ternyata hanya 500 meter dari sini. Rumah sakit ini terlalu besar sehingga bisa membuatku tersesat. Kadang-kadang Shion menengok ke arah kami, memastikan kami tidak akan kabur, baik kabur pulang ke rumah atau kabur ke ruangan Sakura di RS ini. Tapi masalahnya aku tidak tahu ruangan Sakura, yang tahu hanya Sasuke, tapi si pantat ayam itu terlihat cuek saja, tidak berniat pergi ke ruangan kecengannya itu.

"Sakura tidak ada jadwal praktek hari ini." Kata Sasuke tiba-tiba, menjawab pertanyaanku sebelum aku sempat bersuara. Aku mengangguk sembari berdecak kagum. Aku belum bertanya padanya saja sudah dia jawab. Ternyata memang benar, Sasuke pasti titisan Ki Joko ampun, sepertinya lama-lama aku jadi semakin ngawur.

"Ini dia ruangannya."

Aku dan Sasuke menoleh ke arah Shion yang berdiri di depan sebuah ruangan besar berpintu geser kaca buram. Aku melirik plang di atas pintunya. HOLISTIC CENTER.

Tanpa mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu, Shion menggeser pintu ruangan itu, dan kami pun masuk ke dalamnya. Aku mengamati sekeliling ruangan yang ternyata sangat luas dan bergaya modern dengan dominasi warna krem dan putih ini. Banyak sofa-sofa yang terlihat empuk dan rak-rak kaca besar yang berisi buku dan juga empat buah ranjang pasien di sisi kiri ruangan. Ada juga tiga buah pintu lain yang sepertinya merupakan akses menuju ruangan lainnya. Sementara di sisi kanan, terdapat meja kerja panjang yang membelakangi jendela besar transparan dan tertutup. Di depan jendela itu, berdiri seorang dokter berjas putih lengkap berambut pirang panjang yang membelakangi kami, menghadap ke jendela.

"Aku sudah membawa mereka, ba-san." Ujar Shion ceria sembari melemparkan dirinya ke salah satu sofa besar empuk seenaknya. Ternyata selain menyebalkan, dia juga tidak sopan.

Tidak ada respon dari wanita berambut pirang panjang itu, membuatku dan Sasuke terdiam tegang. Jadi inikah orang yang ingin bertemu dengan kami? Siapa wanita itu? Tapi kenapa aku rasanya sedikit familiar dengan suasana tegang ini? Rasanya sudah sangat lama sejak terakhir kali aku merasakannya.

Dan pertanyaanku langsung terjawab, ketika wanita itu berbalik ke arah kami. Aku membelalakan mataku ketika melihat sosok itu, sosok yang sekarang ini tengah tersenyum cerah dengan bibir berpoles lipstik merah dan mata bernetra coklat madunya. Rasanya aku ingin berteriak bahagia ketika mendengar suaranya yang tegas dan penuh tekanan.

"Lama tak bertemu, Namikaze Naruto dan Uchiha Sasuke."

"TSUNADE-BAAASAAAAAAANNN!" Tanpa peduli bahwa ini di rumah sakit, aku langsung berlari kencang ke arah Tsunade, yang masih berdiri tegak di tempatnya. Akhirnya, aku menemukan satu shinobi lagi! Aku sungguh-sungguh bahagia dan ingin memeluk-

"Ekhhh?!" aku dapat merasakan sebuah tangan menarik kerah belakang seragamku, membuatku tercekik. Aku dapat melihat wajah serius Sasuke ketika aku berbalik ke belakang. Dia memandang dingin ke arah Tsunade-baasan, kecurigaan tergambar jelas di wajahnya.

"Jadi, Anda mengenal kami, Nyonya?" Tanya Sasuke hati-hati. Ups, aku lupa. Wanita ini kan merupakan reinkarnasian dari Tsunade Senju dari masa lalu. Dia pasti tidaklah mengingatku dan Sasuke. Tapi, kenapa dia tadi menyebutkan nama kami seolah-olah dia telah mengenal kami sebelumnya? Aku menjadi menyadari posisi kami di sini, dan memilih diam sambil mengamati wajah Tsunade yang masih tersenyum.

"Shion, benarkah mereka benar-benar memiliki warna aura kuning kehijauan?" tanyanya pada Shion yang masih leyeh-leyeh di sofa.

"Ya, sama sepertimu ba-san!" Jawab Shion enteng. "Aku kan sudah membawa mereka ke sini, jadi tolong jelaskan kepadaku, apa arti warna aura itu, ba-san. Kau tidak pernah memberitahukan padaku apa arti warna aura kuning kehijauan milikmu itu." Lanjut Shion, kali ini terlihat serius pada Tsunade.

Tsunade tidak langsung menjawab. Dia berjalan ke arah kursinya dengan perlahan namun tegas, membuat suasana di antara kami hening. Dia pun duduk di kursi kebesarannya itu sembari mengaitkan jari-jarinya, menumpu kedua lengannya pada kedua sikunya di atas meja, mengingatkanku pada Tsunade Senju yang dulu menjabat sebagai hokage kelima ketika sedang berusaha memutuskan masalah serius.

"Shion, aku pernah bilang padamu, ada warna-warna aura yang dapat menunjukan seseorang memiliki kelebihan khusus, seperti warna aura ungu kebiruan yang menunjukan seseorang adalah indigo. Warna aura kami bertiga, kuning kehijauan itu, juga menandakan bahwa kami memiliki kelebihan khusus." Kata Tsunade, namun kedua matanya menatap ke arahku dan Sasuke."Bukan begitu, eh Tuan Uchiha dan Namikaze?"

Aku menegang ketika mendengar pertanyaannya itu. Kalau warna aura kami sama dengan milik wanita ini, bukankah itu berarti…

"Ya, kami memiliki kemampuan khusus, Shion." Wanita itu tersenyum lebar hingga matanya tertutup. "Kemampuan mengingat masa lalu kami dengan sempurna."

"Hah?" Shion mengerutkan dahi.

Aku ternganga.

Sasuke melotot.

Tsunade masih tersenyum lebar.

"APPPPAAAAAAA?"

Dan teriakankulah yang pertama kami terdengar setelah keheningan mengisi beberapa detik. Jadi, Tsunade juga bisa mengingat masa lalu seperti aku dan Sasuke? Benarkah? Atau aku sekarang bermimpi bertemu shinobi yang memiliki nasib yang sama denganku? Ribuan pertanyaan rasanya ingin kulontarkan pada Tsunade, tapi semua suaraku rasanya tertelan oleh rasa kebahagiaan yang menyebar dan meliputi seluruh tubuhku.

"Kau tidak pernah berubah Naruto, masih saja berisik seperti dulu." Tsunade geleng-geleng kepala ke arahku, menyadarkanku dari euforiaku sendiri.

"Jadi kau benar-benar Tsunade Senju?" Tanya Sasuke skeptis, yang dijawab dengusan Tsunade.

"Kau bocah Uchiha ternyata tidak mudah percaya. Tapi aku dulu memang Tsunade Senju, sebelum menikah dengan suamiku."

"EHH? KAU MENIKAH?" tanyaku dengan suara keras, tidak menyangka. Yang kutahu nenek Tsunade merupakan perawan tua yang tidak tertarik dengan pria. Ternyata terlahir kembali membuatnya menjadi normal, bahkan mau menikah.

BRAAK!

Aku berjengit ketika Tsunade menggebrak keras meja di depannya dan melayangkan pandangan membunuh padaku. Huh, kenapa dia tiba-tiba menggebrak meja sih? Mengagetkanku saja!

"Jangan berteriak-teriak di sini, bocah! Kau tidak sadar apa kalau ini di rumah sakit? Sekali lagi berteriak, kulempar kau dari jendela!" ancamnya dengan wajah menyeramkan, membuatku menciut seketika dan mengangguk pasrah. Sebaiknya aku menutup mulutku rapat-rapat jika masih mau menghirup oksigen di dunia ini.

"Hei, hei, aku masih tidak mengerti, jadi benarkah apa yang kau katakan itu, Tsunade-basan? Jadi kau dan dua anak aneh ini bisa mengingat masa lalu di kehidupan kalian sebelumnya, begitu?" Tanya Shion, membuatku kembali menyadari kehadiran cowok pirang itu. Ups, aku lupa kalau dia masih ada di ruangan ini! Gawat, berarti dia tahu soal rahasia kami dong?

"Ya, begitulah Shion. Sekarang kau tahu kan apa arti warna aura kami?"

"Yah.. keren juga sih menurutku. Jadi kalian bertiga punya masa lalu yang sama, begitu?" Tanya Shion mulai kepo.

"Kau bisa menanyakan itu nanti. Sekarang, bukankah seharusnya kau pulang? Kudengar kakakmu pulang dari London malam ini?" Tsunade mengalihkan pembicaraan, membauat Shion terbelalak dan bangkit dari duduknya.

"Ahh, aku lupa! Kalau begitu, aku pulang dulu ya, ba-san! Dan kalian, aku akan bertanya macam-macam pada kalian besok! Bersiaplah! Jaa!" Shion menunjuk ke arahku dan Sasuke sebelum berlari keluar ruangan. Kami bisa mendengar langkah kakinya yang menjauh dengan cepat.

"Apa tidak apa-apa memberitahukan hal itu padanya, Tsunade?" Sasuke buka suara setelah beberapa detik berlalu dalam keheningan.

"Tidak masalah, walau menyebalkan, dia tipe orang yang bisa dipercaya. Sekarang, duduklah, banyak yang harus kudiskusikan dengan kalian."

Aku dan Sasuke langsung menuruti perintah Tsunade, mendudukan diri kami di sofa putih yang paling dekat dengan mejanya.

"Aku benar-benar tidak menyangka, baa-san, aku bisa bertemu denganmu! Apalagi kau juga memiliki ingatan masa lalu seperti kami!" ujarku penuh semangat. Tentu saja aku senang, selama ini aku dan Sasuke menyimpan rahasia ini berdua tanpa bisa melakukan apa-apa. Tsunade yang memiliki nasib yang sama denganku dan Sasuke membuatku merasa tidak lagi sendirian di dunia modern ini. Kami bisa saling berbagi pikiran dan berdiskusi mengenai masalah kami. Kami juga bisa mendiskusikan masalah teman-teman shinobi kami yang lain dengannya.

"Ya, aku juga tidak menyangka. Aku memang sudah tahu soal kalian, orang tua kalian cukup akrab denganku, asal kalian tahu, sebagai pemegang saham besar di beberapa perusahaan. Tapi aku tidak menyangka jika kalian memiliki ingatan masa lalu sepertiku."

"Ehh? Benarkah? Kau kenal dengan orang tua kami? Lalu kenapa kami tidak pernah bertemu denganmu—ttebayo?" tanyaku kesal.

"Bagaimana aku bisa bertemu dengan kalian, kalian saja tidak pernah muncul di acara pesta-pesta besar perusahaan yang mengundang orang tua kalian. Padahal banyak reinkarnasian kenalan kita di sana." Kata Tsunade tenang.

"Jadi, kau bilang tadi kau sudah menikah? Dengan siapa?" tanyaku penasaran tingkat dewa.

"Dengan Dan Katou. Aku bahkan memiliki dua anak sekarang, Shinpei dan Airin."

"Wah, benarkah? Jadi kau menikah dengan pacarmu itu? Hebat!" aku berdecak kagum. Tsunade dulu pernah bercerita sekilas mengenai mantan pacarnya yang meninggal dalam perang Shinobi ketiga, pacarnya yang pernah dia beri kalungnya yang paling berharga, yang akhirnya diberikan padaku.

Tsunade tersenyum, namun matanya memandang jauh ke masa lalu. Mungkin dia sedang mengingat-ingat tentang Konoha. "Ya, kau tahu, di kehidupan yang sekarang ini, banyak hal yang berubah, dan nasib para shinobi di masa lalu berbalik 180 derajat di kehidupan ini. Contohnya seperti kalian, yang di masa lalu sebatang kara, sekarang memiliki keluarga yang bahagia." Jelas Tsunade, yang membuatku dan Sasuke diam, mendengarkannya dengan khidmat. "Ada pula yang sebelumnya tidak berhubungan darah, sekarang terlahir dalam satu keluarga. Contohnya Shion, dia adik dari Ino Yamanaka dan Deidara yang dulu merupakan anggota Akatsuki. Tapi yang menyedihkan, contohnya Nagato Pein—kalian kenal kan dengan ketua Akatsuki itu? Sekarang dia menderita kanker tulang stadium dua. Juga Sakura yang sekarang hidup sebatang kara."

Aku dan Sasuke terbelalak lebar-lebar ketika mendengar kalimat terakhir Tsunade. Sakura sebatang kara katanya?

"Apa maksudmu? Apa keluarganya telah meninggal?" Tanya Sasuke dengan nada penuh kekosongan. Aku bisa mendengar keprihatinan dan kekhawatiran melebur jadi satu dalam suaranya, mewakili pertanyaanku.

"Ya, keluarganya mengalami kecelakaan mobil ketika usianya dua tahun, dan hanya dia yang selamat kala itu. Aku bertemu dengannya ketika dia kelas satu SMA, sejak saat itu aku memberinya beasiswa lewat sekolahnya, untuk meringankan hidupnya. Tapi dia memang masih sama berbakatnya seperti dulu dalam bidang medis, jadi aku tidak heran ketika dia menjadi dokter spesialis tulang terbaik di usianya yang masih muda." Tsunade tersenyum di akhir kalimatnya, sementara aku dan Sasuke terdiam, merenungi nasib Sakura. "Bukankah kehidupan kalian bertiga berbalik? Dulu kalian tidak memiliki orang tua dan dia punya, tapi sekarang dialah yang sebatang kara, sementara kalian punya orang tua. Takdir seseorang bisa berputar sedemikian drastis ya?"

Aku tidak pernah menyangka kalau Sakura hidup sebatang kara. Ayahku bilang Sakura tidak pernah menceritakan soal keluarganya. Aku sedih memikirkan Sakura yang hidup tanpa didampingi keluarganya, seperti kami dulu. Kami tahu betapa menyedihkannya hidup sendirian, dan aku yakin Sakura pasti menjalani kehidupan yang berat selama ini. Memikirkannya membuatku begitu prihatin padanya.

"Sekarang, waktunya dia bahagia, dan tugasmulah untuk melakukannya, Uchiha." Ujar Tsunade tegas, seraya menatap dalam-dalam ke arah Sasuke yang masih bungkam. Entah apa yang dia pikirkan sekarang.

"Pasti akan kulakukan tanpa kau suruh, meski harus merebutnya dari tangan Itachi." Ujar Sasuke akhirnya dengan nada sombong, membuatku menyeringai, namun Tsunade mengernyit bingung.

"Itachi? Memangnya ada apa dengan kakakmu?" Tanya Tsunade.

"Mereka kan akan bertunangan, baa-san… yah, walau si Teme ini berniat membatalkannya sih." Jawabku mewakili Sasuke. Kasihan kalau Sasuke yang jawab, nanti dia baper lagi.

"Benarkah? Memangnya sejak kapan mereka dekat?" Tanya Tsunade tidak percaya.

"Lho, mereka katanya sudah berpacaran sejak 3 bulan yang lalu kan? Masa kau tidak tahu sih, baa-san?" tanyaku bingung.

"Tidak, mereka tidak pernah dekat. Aku menjaminnya, aku amat sangat dekat dengan  
Sakura, hal sepenting itu tidak mungkin luput dariku."

"Jadi, Sakura berbohong?" Tanya Sasuke to the point dengan nada serius.

"Entahlah, kenapa tidak kau pastikan sendiri saja? Itachi kan kakakmu."

Sasuke terdiam, aura suram menguar pekat dari tubuhnya, membuatku bergidik ngeri. Dilihat dari roman-romannya, sepertinya dia sedang marah besar. Aku yakin dia sedang memikirkan cara mencincang Itachi dan membuangnya di rawa-rawa. Entahlah, aku tidak mau memikirkannya lebih jauh. Lebih baik aku mengalihkan pembicaraan deh.

"Engg, ngomong-ngomong baa-san, siapa lagi shinobi yang kau kenal di masa ini?" tanyaku, mengabaikan Sasuke dengan aura nistanya.

"Banyak sekali. Hampir semua orang penting di Konoha yang bereinkarnasi di masa ini kukenal." Jawab Tsunade bangga.

"Huaa! Benarkah? Lalu, apa kau tahu di mana Pertapa Genit—Jiraiya?" tanyaku antusias.

"Dia sedang berada di Afrika, dia menjadi penjelajah alam, kau tahu. Sudah tiga tahun ini aku tidak bertemu dengannya. Dan kau tahu, Orochimaru pun ada di Jepang, dia jadi peneliti genetika. Kudengar dia ingin menciptakan cloning manusia modern. Obsesinya tidak berubah sejak dulu."

Aku tersenyum maklum. Kalau Orochimaru sih tidak aneh. Di masa lalu pun dia sudah pernah mengkloning dirinya sendiri dan menjadikannya anaknya. Si manusia ular itu memang gila.

"Kau sendiri, tidak ingin bertanya tentang Hinata, Naruto?"

Glek!

Aku menelan ludah kasar ketika mendengar pertanyaan Tsunade. Bagaimana aku harus menjawab pertanyaannya?

"Ng, itu… aku sudah bertemu dengannya kok… ehehehe." Kataku sembari tersenyum paksa.

"Kau sepertinya kecewa saat tahu dia berumur jauh lebih muda darimu, eh?"

Aku melotot kesal saat Tsunade bertanya dengan nada mengejek. Huh, mentang-mentang sekarang dia sudah menikah dengan pria impiannya, dia jadi berani mengejek nasib sialku, eh?

"Kau harus bersabar, Naruto. Jangan jadi phedophile di usia muda, ne? Hahahahahah!" Tsunade tertawa puas setelah melontarkan lelucon-tidak-lucunya-yang-menyebalkan itu. Dasar nenek-nenek menyebalkan!

"Kalian tidak perlu khawatir, aku akan membantu kalian soal itu. Sekarang berhentilah meratapi nasib kalian yang malang soal percintaan itu, dan pulanglah." Ujar Tsunade sambil menyenderkan tubuhnya, membuatku langsung berbinar-binar, bahkan Sasuke yang galau pun langsung kembali normal.

"Ya, kalian tidak perlu cemas. Sudah seharusnya begitu, bukan? Ambil kartu namaku di meja itu, hubungi aku jika kalian menemui masalah di kemudian hari. Oh ya, kalian bisa tidak perlu takut menceritakan rahasia kalian pada Shion. Dia adalah muridku yang bisa dipercaya. Rahasia kalian akan aman padanya." Kata Tsunade lagi, membuatku manggut-manggut.

"Baiklah kala begitu, kami pulang dulu, ba-san. Kami akan mampir lagi kapan-kapan!" pamitku pada Tsunade yang dijawab anggukan dari wanita itu. Kami pun keluar dari ruangannya untuk pulang.

"Fyuuuh, aku merasa lega sekali Sasuke, setelah bertemu dengan Tsunade, apalagi dengan nasibnya yang ternyata serupa dengan kita. Tidakkah kau senang, Sasuke?" tanyaku dalam perjalan di lift pada Sasuke yang masih terdiam.

"Hn, kau benar, Dobe. Entah kenapa takdir senang sekali mempermainkan kehidupan kita."

"Haha, aku setuju dengan itu!" aku terkekeh geli, lalu berjalan keluar dari lift yang telah tiba di lantai dasar RS Tokyo. "Kuharap kehidupan kita lebih mudah selanjutnya Sasuke, termasuk soal tujuan kita itu!" kataku penuh semangat.

"Hn."

Aku tersenyum ketika kami telah keluar dari rumah sakit Tokyo. Aku memiliki firasat kehidupan kami selanjutnya akan terasa lebih baik setelah ini. Aku tidak akan pernah ragu menggantungkan harapanku, karena jika aku berusaha keras, aku pasti bisa mencapai tujuanku, baik soal teman-teman shinobi kami, maupun soal Hinata. Aku jadi menebak-nebak, apa lagi yang akan kami hadapi di masa yang akan datang setelah ini? Apapun itu, semoga kami dimudahkan dalam menghadapinya, meski hal itu adalah hal terpahit sekalipun.

Ya, semoga saja.

.

.

.

.

.

.

To Be Continue

* * *

**A/N:**

Hai-hai minna-san yang kece-kece! Ketemu lagi sama author yang makin kece ini! (#plak #dihajar massa #kabur!) haha, gak kerasa ya sekarang udah tahun 2016 aja, dan Naruto: New Born pun udah masuk Chapter 10.. Yeahhhh! \\(^o^)/

Chapter ini merupakan chapter penting yang akan membawa alur konflik menuju klimaks nantinya. Di sini muncul deh Tsunade! :D bagaimana soal chapter ini? Aneh? Gaje? Silahkan tulis pendapat kalian di kolom review ya! :D segala saran, kritik dan flame akan diterima asal membuat author menjadi lebih baik lagi ke depannya! ^^ heheh

Kenapa author bilang begitu? Soalnya author merasa gaya menulis author semakin memburuk nih.. author ga tau kenapa.. pasti minna-san juga merasa deh sejak beberapa chapter sebelumnya.. :D efek mau UN kai ya? Wkwkwk #alesan karena itu semoga minna-san mau memberikan saran kepada author.. :3 author mengucapkan terima kasih juga yang sebesar-bsarnya atas dukungan para readers sekalian! I love youuu so much! :* #awas ada yang baper.. wkwkwk #plak

So, author bales review dulu yaaa.. :D

**Haruno Aiko** : haha, gimana ya endingnya? *smirk liat gimana nanti deh.. :p dan soal itachi dan ino… ditunggu aja deh yaa. :D makasih ya untuk review dan sarannya! :D

**Byakugan no Hime** : hahah, thanks ya untuk semangatnya! *hug huaaa, keren.. guru-guruku juga banyak yang nikahnya beda jauh umurnya kok.. cinta ga pandang umur kan? :D

**herovillagermc **: haha, iya.. chap 9 emang lama bangt updatenya.. :') thanks ya udah nungguin.. :D iya, di chapt 10 akhirnya ada yang muncul tuh! :D semoga suka chapt nya ya! :D

**NaYu Namikaze Uzumaki** : hehe makasih reviewnya kakak! :D haha iya nih, chapt 9 itu emang lama banget publishnya, kesibukan di RL emang ga bisa dikesampingkan.. T_T wah, aku pikir scene NH di chap kemarin lumayan banyak tuh.. aahahaha thanks sarannya.. :3 iya nih, mau UN, tugas numpuk banyak banget, bikin stress gara-gara ga ada waktu buat main dan santai2… haha #plak #ketauan author pemales.. :P pengennya sih ngelanjutin ke UI atau Unpad, tapi ga tau juga sih gimana nanti, usaha dulu aja.. ahahahah hm.. ternyata kakak juga suka SN ya.. wkwkwk kasian dong nanti hinata sama siapa? Wkwkw okay, thanks ya kak buat semangatnya! :D

**Minato301** : haha seneng deh kalo terhibur. Kasihan naruto nya jadi horror pas tau neji jadi prempuan.. XD hahaha

**Antoni Yamada** : ini udah diupdate yaa.. semoga sukaa! :D makasih juga udah nungguin.. eheheheh ^^

** .5** : ini udah diupdatenya! :D

**alshammasi** : ahahah Alhamdulillah kalo suka sama fict gaje ini! XD makasih yaa! Thanks untuk reviewnya! :D

nah, segitu dulu ya dari author. Author mau ngucapin terima kasih yang sebesar-besarnya kepada kalian yang udah baca, follow, favorite, dan review fict ini. Author mau mengucapkan juga Selamat Tahun Baru 2016 ya! Smoga tahun ini menjadi lebih baik dan lebih berkah dari tahun sebelumnya. Aaamiiinn!

Selamat ketemu di chap depan ya! :D


	11. Chapter 11

Seorang lelaki bertubuh tinggi dan kekar berjalan tanpa ragu memasuki sebuah gudang tua yang gelap. Hanya cahaya dari senter kecil yang dipegangnya lah yang menjadi satu-satunya penerangan. Dia berjalan dengan tenang melewati gundukan kayu-kayu gelondongan berbau lapuk dan sarang laba-laba yang menggantung rendah, tidak peduli meski jaket kulitnya kotor dengan debu. Dia terus berjalan melewati lorong, menuju ke bagian ujung gudang. Tidak lama ia berhenti di depan sebuah pintu kayu besar, menyenteri pintu itu untuk mencari kenop perunggu berpelitur rumit lalu membukanya perlahan-lahan.

Pria itu memalingkan wajah dengan mata tertutup rapat ketika cahaya terang menghujaminya dari balik pintu. Ruangan yang dibukanya ternyata sangatlah terang benderang, berbeda dengan gudang tua di belakangnya yang gelap gulita. Setelah matanya cukup terbiasa dengan sinar di ruangan itu, dia membuka matanya perlahan-lahan lalu mengamati sekeliling. Dia bisa melihat sofa-sofa kulit hitam tersusun mengelilingi sebuah meja besar, rak-rak kaca besar yang memajang berbagai jenis minuman keras dan patung-patung perunggu antik yang terlihat sangat mahal.. Ruangan mewah yang rapi, tapi tidak ada seorang pun di dalam sini.

Samar-samar lelaki itu mengendus bau cerutu dibakar. Tanpa berpikir, ia berjalan semakin dalam. Hampir di ujung ruangan, terdapat sebuah tembok pembatas, sebuah bilik ada di belakangnya. Pria itu masuk ke dalam sana, mendapati sebuah ruangan kantoran yang terkesan formal dengan seseorang duduk di kursi putar, membelakanginya—hanya asap cerutunya yang bisa ia lihat. Dia terdiam di depan meja kantor, menunggu respons si pemilik ruangan.

"Akhirnya kau datang juga," sebuah suara berat mengudara—si pemilik tempat berbicara. Pria itu masih diam, memandang kursi yang masih membelakanginya itu. "Bagaimana persiapan untuk besok?" Tanya suara itu lagi.

"Semua sudah siap, Tuan. Kami hanya tinggal menunggu perintah dari Anda," jawab lelaki berjaket kulit itu, nadanya dingin.

"Bagus, kuharap kau tidak mengecewakanku," ujar lawan bicaranya tenang, namun tersirat ancaman di dalamnya.

"Tidak akan pernah," pria itu kembali menjawab. "Tapi saya sedikit heran, kenapa harus anak itu? Bukankah lebih mudah jika yang satunya lagi?" Tambahnya lagi, sedikit tidak mengerti.

Suara tawa mengerikan pecah setelah pertanyaan itu diajukan, tawa yang terdengar keji dan mengejek. Tidak lama, kursi itu memutar, menampilkan seorang pria berambut hitam panjang dengan masker hitam menutupi mulut dan hidungnya. Manik matanya kecil dan hitam, pandangannya terlihat bengis dan kejam. Di balik maskernya dia tersenyum—menyeringai.

"Kau tidak mengerti. Justru anak itulah kuncinya," pria itu menggerak-gerakan kursinya, "Dia pernah mengalami hal itu sebelumnya, dan keluarganya akan hancur jika itu terjadi kembali." Ujarnya sinis. "Dan itulah yang ingin aku saksikan, melihat mereka semua hancur!" Lanjutnya lagi, setengah menggeram dan sarat akan kebencian. Dendam berkobar-kobar di matanya.

Lelaki berjaket kulit itu bergidik, sedikit gentar dengan orang di depannya. Yang ia sadari sekarang, dia harus berhasil melakukan rencananya, jika tidak ingin mati di tangan pria berbahaya ini.

* * *

Sakura's Lover

present

**Naruto: The New Born**

**(Chapter 11)**

**Rate T **

**Desclaimer Naruto Masashi Kishimoto**

**saya kan cuma pinjem charas Kishi-sama ^^**

**This Story is MINE**

**AU for present, and Canon for past memory**

**Gendre: Friendship, Drama, Humor**

**Warning: OOC, Gaje, Berantakan, EYD, TYPOs, NEWBIE**

**Dont Like? Dont Read! ^^**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Jum'at 20 April  
06.48 PM  
Sasuke's Home**

**[Sasuke's POV]**

"Aku selesai," aku mendorong sedikit piring bekas makanku yang sudah kosong. Tidak ada yang menyahut karena sudah menjadi sebuah kebiasaan di keluarga Uchiha untuk tidak berbicara sebelum makananmu habis. Tidak lama, ketiga anggota keluargaku yang lain juga sudah menandaskan makan malam mereka.

"SAsuke-ku, katanya hari Minggu ini kau mau pergi ya?" Tanya ibuku sambil membereskan piring kami semua.

"Hn, aku pergi menonton kontes musik klasik di hotel Leaf," jawabku singkat.

"Ayah baru tahu kau suka music klasik," tanpa kuduga ayahku menyahut.

"Aku diajak Naruto, tou-san."

"Kencan, eh?" Itachi terkekeh mengejek. Aku menatapnya datar, tersinggung. Enak saja! Dikiranya aku homo apa? Amit-amit jabang bayi kalau pasangannya si Dobe. #plak

"Bukan urusanmu," jawabku sinis.

Kulihat Itachi mengernyit, tapi aku tidak peduli. "Ada apa denganmu akhir-akhir ini SAsuke? Kau seperti membenciku," Tanya Itachi dengan wajah datar, namun tersirat nada khawatir.

Akku tidak menjawabnya, malas. Biasanya aku memang selalu membalas candaan Itachi, tapi sejak pertunangan Itachi, aku tidak mau lagi melakukannya. Biarlah aku dianggap adik durhaka. Aku benar-benar tidak peduli.

Tanpa berkata apa-apa, aku pergi dari meja makan, tidak mempedulikan tatapan heran ibuku dan Itachi. Aku langsung pergi ke kamarku di lantai dua, menutup dan mengunci pintuku agar tidak ada seorang pun yang masuk. Aku berjalan ke arah rak buku di sebelah meja belajarku. Dengan perlahan aku mengambil kamus bahasa Rusia dari tempatnya. Aku membuka lembar pertama kamus, lalu mkengambil sebuah amplop kertas kecil yang sengaja kuselipkan di situ. Perlahan, kukembalikan kamus itu ke tempatnya, lalu membuka amplop itu, mengeluarkan isinya yang berupa selembar foto seorang wanita cantik berambut pirang yang sedang berpose khas pemotretan majalah.

Aku memandang potret di tanganku dengan tatapan datar. Foto ini adalah foto yang kuambil diam-diam dari kamar Itachi dua hari yang lalu setelah aku membongkar laci nakasnya menggunakan kunci duplikat. Foto ini kutemukan terselip di salah satu folder bernama "Samui" yang tersimpan rapi dalam nakasnya. Aku sangat kaget sekaligus curiga ketika menemukan banyak foto wanita ini dalam berbagai macam ekspresi dan latar di dalam folder itu, menandakan Itachi mengumpulkannya secara khusus selama bertahun-tahun. Foto-foto ini membuatku yakin Itachi memiliki hubungan khusus dengan wanita ini sebelum ia berpacaran dengan Sakura. Diam-diam aku mengambil salah satu foto, lalu menyimpan folder itu kembali dengan rapi agar Itachi tahu kalau adiknya membongkar nakas rahasianya. Aku pun membawanya ke kamarku, menyimpannya seaman mungkin untuk kuselidiki lebih lanjut.

Sebenarnya aku marah sekaligus senang ketika tahu ternyata Itachi menyimpan begitu banyak foto wanita ini. Marah karena bisa-bisanya dia menyim[pan foto wanita lain secara khusus saat berpacaran dengan Sakura, seolah-olah dia sedang berselingkuh. Tapi aku juga senang, karena seandainya yang kutemukan adalah foto-foto Sakura, aku pasti akan sakit hati. setidaknya ini membuktikan bahwa Itachi tidak begitu mencintai Sakura. Jadi aku tidak perlu merasa terlalu bersalah ketika merebut Sakura darinya suatu hari nanti.

Dan lagi foto ini memperkuat kecurigaanku pada hubungan Itachi dan Sakura yang sedikit aneh. Aku tahu Itachi bukan orang yang suka melakukan sesuatu secara spontan dan tanpa perencanaan sebelumnya. Tapi anehnya dia tiba-tiba mengatakan sudah memiliki kekasih kepada kedua orang tuaku, dan berencana akan bertunangan dalam waktu dekat. Sepertinya Itachi ingin menutupi sesuatu yang sangat penting dari banyak orang. Karena itu, aku berusaha menyelidikinya sendiri diam-diam tanpa sepengetahuan siapapun, bahkan Naruto sekalipun. Bukannya aku berusaha menyembunyikan hal ini dari Dobe, hanya saja aku tidak mau membuatnya semakin khawatir dengan masalahku ini, padahal ia juga punya masalah yang sama rumitnya denganku-masalah hubungannya dengan Hinata.

Aku sudah meminta salah satu informan kepercayaanku untuk mencari tahu soal Samui—wanita di foto itu. Dan informanku berkata dia akan memberi tahukan informasi yang ia kumpulkan besok sepulang sekolah. Mengingatnya membuatku menyeringai. aku jadi tidak sabar menunggu datangnya besok, menunggu hancurnya hubungan Itachi dan Sakura. Karena aku akan melakukan apapun untuk menghancurkannya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Sabtu, 21 April  
04.27 PM  
Gudang sekitar kawasan Ikebukarou**

**[Normal POV]**

Sasuke melihat jam yang melingkar di tangan kirinya sambil berdecak. Sudah lewat beberapa menit dari waktu kesepakatan, tapi orang yang ditunggunya belum juga muncul. Pemuda bermanik jelaga itu terlihat kesal, dia paling benci menunggu. Hanya membuang-buang waktu, pikirnya. Padahal tadi dia sudah susah payah berkelit pada sahabat pirang berisiknya agar dia bisa pulang sendirian dan pergi secepat mungkin ke tempat ini. Tapi sekarang justru keterlambatanlah yang malah tersuguh untuknya.

Beberapa menit kemudian, terdengar suara laju khas motor sport mendekat ke arahnya, membuat Sasuke menoleh. Sebuah Ducati merah metalik berhenti di seberang tempatnya berdiri. Sasuke menatap datar si pengemudi motor berhelm _full face_ yang kini berjalan ke arahnya.

"Kau terlambat 18 menit," ujar Sasuke, nadanya dingin. Yang diajak bicara mengangguk sembari membuka helmnya, menampilkan wajah tegas seorang pemuda dengan rambut _orange_ gelap yang ditata rapi.

"Maaf, Sasuke-sama, tadi ada kecelakaan di jalan yang membuat jalanan menjadi sangat macet," jelas orang itu dengan sopan, kentara sekali bahwa ia sangat menghormati Sasuke.

"Sudah kubilang, panggil aku Sasuke saja, Juugo," koreksi Sasuke, membuat lelaki bernama Juugo itu tersenyum.

"Saya tidak mau selancang itu," Juugo melepaskan _backpack_ yang ia pakai, membukanya, lalu mengeluarkan sebuah map coklat besar, terlihat resmi dan penting. "Ini data-data yang Anda minta," ia lalu menyerahkan map itu pada Sasuke yang langsung diterima dengan cepat.

Sasuke mengeluarkan hampir semua yang ada di map itu, membaca berkas-berkas itu dalam hening dengan Juugo yang masih menunggunya dengan sabar. Tidak lama, pupil mata Sasuke melebar, raut wajahnya jelas menunjukan kekagetan. Dahinya mengerut, merasa tidak percaya dengan apa yang dibacanya.

"Jadi wanita ini... sudah meninggal?"

Juugo mengangguk, menatap Sasuke yang kini telah kembali berwajah datar, namun jelas meminta penjelasan lebih lanjut. "Ya, mayatnya ditemukan tergantung di apartemennya di Shinagawa tiga tahun yang lalu. Dia bunuh diri."

"Di sini tidak tertulis penyebabnya?" Sasuke membaca ulang berkas di tangannya, kalau-kalau dia melewatkan sebuah informasi.

"Memang tidak ada yang mengetahui alasannya bunuh diri. Kematiannya benar-benar tiba-tiba. Tapi seseorang di agensinya berkata wanita itu pernah melakukan kesalahan di _catwalk_ seminggu sebelum dia bunuh diri. Namun itu bukan insiden fatal, jadi kurasa bukan itu motif yang membuatnya mengakhiri hidup," jelas Juugo panjang lebar dengan nada tenang.

"Apa kau sudah merekamkan insiden itu untukku? Aku mau detail terkecil sekalipun," tukas Sasuke lugas.

"Sudah. Aku menaruhnya dalam CD di dalam map."

Sasuke mengangguk, lalu kembali memasukan berkas-berkas itu ke dalam map. Dia akan memeriksanya dengan teliti di rumah nanti.

"Aku sudah mentransfer sejumlah uang ke rekeningmu, beritahu aku jika kurang," ujar Sasuke sembari memasukan map itu ke dalam tasnya.

"Ah, kenapa anda harus repot-repot? Padahal saya membantu anda dengan sukarela," sahut Juugo, yang justru membuat Sasuke mendengus.

"Hn, itu hakmu karena sudah membantuku. Jadi, terima kasih."

Sasuke berbalik, lalu berjalan menjauh meninggalkan kawasan gudang itu. Juugo tersenyum kecil. Ia memakai helmnya kembali saat berjalan ke motornya. Dia pun melajukan motornya berlawanan arah dengan jalan yang Sasuke ambil.

"Semoga kau berhasil merebut kembali Sakura-san, Sasuke-sama."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

..

.

**Minggu, 22 April  
10.12 AM  
Lobby Leaf Hotel**

**[Naruto's POV]**

"Jadi bagaimana Hinata-chan? Kau sudah siap untuk menang?" Aku mengamati Hinata yang tersenyum malu-malu. Dia terlihat menggemaskan dengan setelan gaun berwarna ungu muda yang sewarna dengan maniknya.

"Ya, aku sudah siap Naruto-niisan. Doakan aku agar menang ya!" Ujarnya sambil tersenyum lembut, membuatku terpesona dan melayang ke awang-awang. Aduh Hinata-chan, sikapmu jangan terlalu manis dong, nanti aku bisa jadi pedofil beneran nih! #kamu kan udah jadi pedo naru.. :p #plak

"Ganbatte kudasai-ttebayou! Aku akan mendukungmu dari bangku penonton!" Kataku penuh semangat.

"Terima kasih, niisan. Oh ya, niisan ke sini dengan siapa? Sendirian?" Tanya Hinata.

"Tidak, aku ke sini bersama Sasuke, sahabatku. Lagipula selain menonton Hinata-chan, di sini aku juga ingin bertemu dengan kenalanku."

"Kalau begitu, aku kembali ke ruang kontestan dulu ya, nii-san."

Aku mengangguk, dan Hinata pun berlalu. Aku mengamatinya sampai dia memasuki pintu ruangan kontestan, barulah aku berbalik meninggalkan lorong hall ini, menuju ke bangku penonton.

Ya, sekarang aku berada di _hall_ hotel Leaf. Tentu saja tujuanku adalah untuk menonton kontes musik klasik yang diikuti Hinata. Yah meski aku harus bangun pagi-pagi di hari libur begini dan memakai tuxedo yang kubenci untuk bisa hadir di sini, tapi aku sama sekali tidak keberatan. Pokoknya aku harus menyemangatinya. Aku benar-benar calon suami idamaan kan? Hehehe

Saat aku kembali ke tempat dudukku, aku disuguhi wajah merengut Sasuke yang duduk di sebelahku, membuatku mengernyit bngung. Ekspresi Sasuke sekarang ini lebih miripkucing ngeden yang dibalut tuxedo, aneh sekali pokoknya.

"Sudah puas mengobrolnya, Dobe?" Tanya Sasuke, masih merengut.

"Ya, sudah. Sekarang Hinata-chan sudah kembali ke ruang tunggu kontestan" jawabku. "Ada apa dengan wajahmu? Kau terlihat 100 kali lipat lebih menyebalkan dengan ekspresimu itu," kataku bingung.

Sasuke mendengus, lalu menunjuk tempat duduk di samping kanannya dengan dagu. Aku melihat ke tempat yang dia tunjuk, dan sukses membuatku sama-sama merengut seperti Sasuke. Aku langsung bete ketika melihat Shion, Nene si reinkarnasian Neji dan Tenshin mengobrol di sebelah Sasuke. Aku sempat tidak menyadarinya karena Shion dan Tenshin mengenakan tuxedo putih, sementara Nene mengenakan gaun hitam setali. Uuh, kenapa orang-orang menyebalkan ini ada di sini? Seharusnya yang duduk di sebelah Sasuke tadi kan Tsunade dan Dan Katou—suaminya Tsunade? Lalu kenapa malah berganti dengan 3 makhluk ini?

"Hei Naruto! Dari mana saja kau?" Shion yang akhirnya menyadari kehadiranku, langsung menyapaku dengan sangat ceria.

"Kenapa kau ada di sini?" Tanyaku, masih tidak mau menerima kehadirannya di sini.

"Aku tukeran tempat duduk dengan Tsunade-basan. Katanya dia ingin menonton putrinya dari dekat," jawabnya tanpa dosa.

Ah, aku baru ingat, anak Tsunade-baasan kan juga mengikuti kontes ini. Ya boleh-boleh saja sih kalau dia ingin duduk di depan, tapi kenapa harus tukeran tempat duduk dengan Shion dan kedua orang itu sih? Mereka adalah orang-orang yang paling kuhindari saat ini.

"Aku baru tahu kau suka musik klasik," kataku pada Shion. Kalau Nene dan Tenshin berada di sini sih mungkin karena dia ingin menonton Hinata. Tapi Shion? Entah apa tujuan makhluk menyebalkan ini berada di sini.

"Aku juga tidak suka kok. Musik klasik sangat membosankan. Tapi saat Tsunade-basan bilang Hinata akan tampil di kontes ini, aku langsung jadi ingin ikutan menyemangatinya," jelas Shion santai.

"Seharusnya kau beritahu dulu kalau mau ke sini, jadi aku bisa minta tiket gratis darimu, Shion," serobot Tenshin dengan nada tidak ikhlas.

"Maaf deh, aku juga kan mendadak ke sini."

"Lagian kenapa hotel ini mematok harga yang mahal sekali untuk tiket kontes ini sih? Ada dress codenya pula," gerutu Tenshin.

Shion mengangkat kedua bahunya skeptis."Kau tanyakan saja pada manager hotelnya, aku mana tahu."

"Masa kau tidak tahu? Kau kan anak pemilik hotel ini!" Tenshin beragumen yang justru membuatku melongo.

"Ehh?" Aku terkejut dengan kata-kata Tenshin, membuat ketiga orang itu menoleh kepadaku. "Jadi hotel keluargamu?" Tanyaku sambil menunjuk Shion.

"Yah begitulah... ehehe," Shion malah cengengesan, yang justru membuatku takjub. Aku benar-benar tidak menyangka Shion sekaya itu! Pantas saja dia sampai punya bodyguard yang waktu itu menyeretku dan Sasuke di taman! Huh kalau tahu begitu, aku seharusnya minta tiket gratis nonton kontes ini dari dia saja kemarin! Aku kan jadi tidak perlu mengorbankan setengah dari uang bulananku untuk menonton kontes ini!

"Aku tidak menyangka kau sekaya itu, Shion. Benar kan Sasuke?"

Sasuke tidak merespon, dia justru malah melihat ke sayap panggung yang masih tertutup tirai, tidak memperhatikan obrolan kami sedari tadi.

"Benar-benar aneh," kata Sasuke.

"Kau juga setuju denganku rupanya. Aku juga aneh saat tahu Shion sekaya itu. Tampangnya tidak meyakinkan sih," aku cekikikan, yang justru dihadiahi delikan tersinggung dari Shion.

"Bukan, tapi orang itu," Sasuke menunjuk seorang di dekat panggung dengan matanya. Aku menoleh, namun tidak berhasil menemukan orang yang dia maksud. Di dekat panggung hanya ada beberapa petugas yang sibuk mondar-mandir, sepertinya menyiapkan perlengkapan untuk kontes ini.

"Apanya? Tidak ada yang aneh tuh," kataku sambil mengernyitkan dahi.

"Kau tidak lihat? Petugas itu mondar-mandir di dekat lorong hall."

"Semua petugas juga mondar-mandir. Memang tugas mereka menyoapkan perlengkapan panggung, Sasuke. Kau ini mengada-ngada saja," ujarku tidak habis pikir.

"Terserah," kata Sasuke akhirnya, sepertinya ngambek. Dia langsung menyibukkan diri dengan ponselnya. Huh, gitu aja ngambek, kayak cewek PMS aja. #plak

Tidak lama, tirai panggung dibuka, menyedot atensi seluruh penonton. Seorang wanita paruh baya dengan microphone di tangannya berdiri di tengah panggung dengan senyum.  
Wanita itu membuka kontes musik klasik ini. Kami semua berhenti mengobrol, dan langsung memperhatikan para kontestan yang sebentar lagi akan tampil.

Baru dua kontestan yang tampil, tapi aku sudah menguap berkali-kali. Musik klasik memang cocok sekali dijadikan lagu pengantar tidur. Saat kontestan keempat tampil, Shion sudah tidur di kursinya. Nene dan Tenshin juga tidak memperhatikan, mereka malah sibuk bisik-bisik. Sementara Sasuke tidak perlu ditanya. Dia sih tidak pernah bisa lepas dari iPhonenya. Hanya akulah yang terdiam kebosanan di kursiku.

Aku menyenderkan tubuh di kursi. Huft, aku benar-benar bosan! Giliran tampil Hinata masih 4 nomor lagi, dan aku sudah sangat mengantuk. Sepertinya aku harus mencuci muka ke kamar mandi supaya tidak ketiduran saat Hinata tampil nanti.

"Mau ke mana, Dobe?" Tanya Sasuke, tangannya masih sibuk memegang iPhone.

"Ke toilet sebentar," jawabku cepat lalu pergi dari situ. Aku khawatir jika tidak cepat-cepat pergi ke kamar mandi aku akan tertidur di tengah jalan saking tidak bisa menahan ngantuk.

Di toilet tidak ada seorang pun, semua orang sepertinya sangat menikmati kontesnya sampai tidak mau ke toilet. Aku membasuh wajahku beberapa kali di wastafel sebelum mengeringkannya. Nah sekarang aku sudah lebih segar.

Saat keluar toilet, aku melihat seorang petugas bertopi menarik troli barang yang dibungkus kain flanel tebal. Aku sedikit menyingkir ke samping, memberikan akses untuk petugas itu lewat. Aku sempat melihat sebuah tato di leher kanan petugas itu. Wow, ternyata petugas ini gahol banget sampai punya tato segala. Tapi itu bukan urusanku. Aku harus segera kembali ke bangku penonton karena sebentar lagi giliran Hinata tampil.

"Ini sudah penampil ke berapa, Teme?" Tanyaku pada Sasuke saat duduk kembali di kursiku.

"Hn, ketujuh." Jawabnya cuek, masih mengutak-atik gadgetnya.

Hm.. berarti sehabis ini giliran Hinata. Aku harus mempersiapkan diri supaya terlihat paling kece di antara semua penonton. Kalau aku jadi yang paling kece, Hinata akan suka padaku, lalu kami akan menikah, lalu aku akan dibunuh ayahnya karena menikahi anak SD. Oke, yang terankhir itu terlalu menakutkan, jadi lupakan saja.

Tidak lama, sang kontestan ketujuh sudah selesai membawakan permainan biolanya. Tepuk tangan membahana memenuhi hall hotel, mengapresiasi. MC pun naik ke atas panggung setelah peserta itu turun.

"Baiklah, selanjutnya kita sambut peserta nomor delapan, Hyuuga Hinata!"

Aku bertepuk tangan sekeras yang kubisa, menyambut Hinata naik ke opanggung. Senyum lebar tidak henti-hentinya tersungging di wajahku, tidak sabar melihatnya tampil di depan. Tapi meski tepuk tangan sudah berhenti sekalipun, Hinata tidak juga muncul di panggung. _Hall_ seketika menjadi hening, namun tidak juga ada tanda-tanda Hinata akan naik ke panggung. Para penonton mulai berbisik-bisik, sementara aku keheranan sendiri. Kenapa Hinata tidak kunjung muncul? Apa terjadi sesuatu? Aku terus bertanya-tanya dalam hati. Rasa khawatir mulai menghantuiku.

Setelah tiga menit berlalu, MC muncul lagi di panggung dengan ekspresi wajah yang terlihat aneh. Sikapnya membuatku sedikit curiga, sampai akhirnya dia berkata.

"Maaf, sepertinya ada sedikit masalah. Oleh karena itu, sebaiknya kita lewati saja peserta nomor 8. Dan selanjutnya peserta nomor 9, Kazuki Aoi!"

Aku terkejut seketika. Kenapa tiba-tiba giliran Hinata dilewat? Aku yakin pasti terjadi sewsuatu yang tidak beres di sini. Aku mengalihkan fokusku ke arah Nene. Kakak kandung Hinata itu ternyata dia sedang menelpon. Raut wajahnya terlihat kaget, membuatku semakin kalut. Saat Nene beranjak dari tempat duduknya, tanpa pikir panjang aku langsung mengikutinya. Aku ingin menanyalkan perihal Hinata padanya, sejelas-jelasnya agar aku tenang.

Nene pergi ke lorong _hall_, di sana terlihat orang tua Hinata yang dikelilingi oleh beberapa petugas keamanan (aku tahu mereka orang tua Hinata karena di masa lampau mereka adalah mertuaku-ttebayo!) Ibu Hinata menangis, dan ayahnya terlihat berusaha menenangkannya. Melihat pemandangan tidak wajar itu membuatku panic. Aku semakin mempercepat langkahku untuk menghampiri mereka.

"Hyuuga-san!" Aku memanggil kerumunan keluarga berambut panjang itu, membuat mereka semua menoleh. Ekspresi mereka terlihat sangat sendu, membuatku semakin tidak enak. Tapi aku harus memastikan keadaan Hinata, jadi aku memberanikan diri untuk bertanya. "Hyuuga-san, kenapa Hinata-chan tidak tampil? Apa... terjadi sesuatu padanya?" Tanyaku berhati-hati.

Pertanyaanku malah dijawab dengan isak tangis ibu Hinata. Hal ini membuat Nene mendelik tidak suka padaku, mencoba mengintimidasiku.

"Tidak ada urusannya denganmu, Namikaze," Nene berkata sinis.

Aku mengernyit marah. Kenapa di saat seperti ini dia malah berkata seperti itu padaku? "Tentu saja ada hubungannya denganku!" Nada suaraku meninggi. Kenapa dia malah menutup-nutupi keadaan Hinata dariku di saat seperti ini? Apa susahnya memberitahu?

"Memangnya kau siapa? Jangan sok akrab dengan keluargaku!" Timpal Nene tersinggung karena aku menggunakan nada tinggi padanya tadi.

Kata-kata Nene benar-benar menghujam hatiku dengan keras. Rasanya jantungku seperti baru saja diremas, sakit dan sesak menyerangku tiada ampun ketika Nene hanya menganggapku sebagai orang asing. "Aku..." kalimatku mengantung. Aku meneguk ludahku pahit, kata-kata apa yang harus kuucapkan? Nene hanya tidak tahu, aku adalah suaminya di masa lalu. Akulah yang paling khawatir jika terjadi sesuatu yang buruk pada Hinata. Akulah orang yang akan memasang badan pertama kali untuk melindunginya. Akulah orang yang sudah bersumpah selamanya untuk menjaganya dan membahagiakannya. Akulah orang yang mencintainya. Rasanya semua kata-kata itu ingin kusemburkan ke Nene, memberitahunya bahwa aku bukan orang asing bagi Hinata. Tapi sayangnya, aku tidak bisa. Di masa ini aku bukan siapa-siapanya. Aku hanya seseorang yang mencintai Hinata diam-diam. Orang yang pernah menjadi bagian dari hidup Hinata di masa lalu, dan sekarang dilupakan olehnya.

"Aku memang orang asing bagi kalian, tapi tidak bagi Hinata. Kami adalah teman, dan aku khawatir jika terjadi sesuatu padanya. Aku peduli padanya," akhirnya hanya kata-kata itu yang bisa kukeluarkan dari mulutku. Aku harap itu cukup meyakinkan Nene untuk memberi tahuku keadaan Hinata. Aku menderita, aku hanya butuh penjelasannya sekarang!

"Sudahlah Nene, ini bukan waktu yang tepat untuk berdebat," Hiashi, ayah Hinata, menyela. Pria itu menatapku dengan iris yang sama dengan Nene dan lebih tegas. "Ini masalah yang serius, nak. Hinata... telah diculik." Katanya lamat-l;amat dengan nada sendu yang kentara.

Aku membulatkan mataku lebar-lebar, kaget luar biasa. "Diculik?!" Aku menatap seluruh anggota keluarga Hyuuga shock. Tapi mereka sama shocknya denganku. "Kenapa bisa? Dia kan masih ada sebelum kontes ini dimulai?! Kenapa dia bisa tiba-tiba hilang?" Aku memegang kepalaku frustasi. Kenapa bisa dalam waktu singkat Hinata diculik tanpa ada seorang pun yang curiga?

"Entahlah. Si penculik juga tidak menunjukan tanda-tanda meminta uang tebusan atau sebagainya. Sepertinya motifnya bukan uang. Kami sudah meminta polisi untuk melakukan pencarian." Hiashi mengelus punggung istrinya yang terus terisak. Meski pria itu tidak menangis, tapi jelas dia sangat terpukul dengan kehilangan Hinata ini, sama sepertiku.

Aku semakin kalut dengan penjelasan Hiashi. Kalau bukan uang, apa motif penculikannya? Apa penculiknya pedofil beneran? Atau psikopat yang menculik korban secara _random_? Aku meremas rambutku kasar, frustasi. Hinata, kau ada di mana sekarang? Semoga kau baik-baik saja!

"Namikaze kau mau ke mana?!" Aku mendengar teriakan Tenshin ketika aku berlari meninggalkan mereka.

"Mencari Hinata!" Jawabku seraya berlari. Sekarang tujuanku adalah petugas resepsionis hotel. Kalau Hinata benar diculik, pasti penculiknya akan terekam lewat cctv. Pasti ada tandanya, semacam petunjuk yang bisa membawaku untuk menemukan Hinata.

Saat sampai di resepsionis, aku meminta untuk melihat cctv. Tapi resepsionis bilang, cctv sudah dibawa polisi, jadi tidak ada yang bisa kulakukan. Aku pun keluar dari hotel, mencoba mencari jejak dengan bertanya pada satpam juga beberapa orang yang lewat apakah ada yang melihat Hinata. Tapi semuanya menggeleng, dan aku hampir putus asa. Aku menjadi semakin panik. Degup jantungku terpompa, rasa khawatirku semakin memuncak. Oh kami-sama, semoga Hinata selamat! Aku mohon semoga tidak terjadi hal yang buruk padanya.

Drrrttt Drrrrttt

Ponselku bergetar keras. Aku sebenarnya tidak ingin mengangkatnya di situasi genting begini, tapi ponselku tidak juga berhenti bergetar. Dengan kasar, aku mengangkat telpon entah dari siapa, masih dalam keadaan berlari.

"Aku sedang sibuk! Jangan telp—"

"Dobe, kau di mana?" Sang penelpon yang ternyata adalah Sasuke, memotong ucapanku.

Aku berhenti berlari demi menjawabnya."Aku berada di pintu belakang hotel. Mungkin si penculik lewat sini," jawabku sambil mengamati sekeliling. Pintu belakang hotel tampak sepi, hanya beberapa petugas hotel saja yang berlalu lalang, tapi tidak ada kendaraan di sini, sepertinya mobil dilarang masuk. Aku jadi semakin yakin bahwa si penculik membawa kabur Hinata lewat sini.

"Dobe, saat kau tadi terakhir ke toilet, apa kau melihat orang yang mencurigakan?" Tanya Sasuke di telpon.

"Ini bukan waktu yang tepat untuk mengobrol, Teme!" Kataku keras, sedikit membentak. Perasaanku benar-benar sangat kalut sampai tidak bisa mengontrol nada bicaraku..

"Jawab saja, bodoh! Polisi bilang Hinata menghilang sekitar pukul 11.26, itu berarti saat kontestan nomor 2 tampil. Dan sekitar jam segitu kau pergi ke toilet kan?"

"Aku ke toilet saat peserta ke-4 tampil. Lagipula di toilet sangat sepi, tidak ada seorang pun di sana. Di toilet wanita juga tidak ada orang yang masuk atau keluar. Paling-paling hanya ada petugas panggung yang sedang bertugas lewat saat aku keluar dari toilet," Jelasku cepat.

"Mungkin petugas gadungan itulah yan menculik Hinata."

"Apa maksudmu, Teme?" Tanyaku tidak mengerti.

"Apa petugas yang kau lihat itu memakai topi sampai menutupi wajahnya?"

Aku mencoba mengingat-ingat. "Ya, aku memang tidak bisa melihat wajahnya karena terhalang topinya."

"Apa petugas yang kau lihat itu membawa sesuatu?"

"Ya. Dia membawa peralatan panggung, dia menariknya dengan troli besar." Jawabku. Dan seketika aku terbelalak. Jangan-jangan...

"Dobe, sepertinya Hinatalah yang dibawa di troli itu," pungkas Sasuke datar. "Itulah petugas yang kukatakan sangan memcurigakan, karena dia terus-menerus memantau ruang kontestan. Dan lagi, aku sempat melihat tato _phoenix_ di leher kanannya ketika dia lewat di dekatku sebelumnya. Jadi pasti dialah yang sudah menculik Hinata," jelas Sasuke panjang lebar. Aku tertegun dengan hopotesis Sasuke. Aku juga sempat melihat tato di leher petugas yang membawa troli itu! Berarti memang benar dugaan Sasuke. Aku jadi menyesal karena tidak mempedulikan kata-katanya tadi.

"Kalau benar begitu, berarti sekarang kita harus mencari orang yang memiliki tato itu, Teme!" pungkasku tidak sabar.

"Percuma, itu hanya akan membuang-buang waktu."

"Jadi apa yang harus kita lakukan?!" Tanyaku putus asa.

"Tato semacam itu biasanya merupakan identitas keanggotaan suatu genk besar. Aku sedang menanyakan perihal tato itu kepada kenalanku yang merupakan anggota genk berandal. Aku juga akan menjadi saksi dan menjelaskan hal ini ke polisi, supaya mereka menindak lanjutinya. Sekarang, sebaiknya kau pergi ke petugas parkir hotel, tanyakan semua mobil yang keluar dari hotel antara jam 11.20 sampai sekarang, lalu kembali ke sini untuk melaporkan kepada polisi. Selanjutnya cari troli yang kemungkinan digunakan si penculik itu, mungkin ada sidik jari pelaku yang tertinggal. Kau paham?"

"Ya, aku paham, Teme." Aku pun mematikan telepon dan bergegas pergi ke tempat parkir hotel. Aku menemui dua pria penjaga loket parker, lalu meminta mereka memeriksa seluruh mobil yang meninggalkan hotel dan men-_print_ seluruh plat nomornya untuk kuserahkan kepada polisi. Tapi si petugas parkir mobil malah menolak, karena aku dianggap tidak berkepentingan mendapatkan data itu. Aku merasa benar-benar kesal karena tidak dilayani.

"Ini masalah darurat, tapi kalian malah tidak mau bekerja sama! Cepat lakukan yang kuminta atau kalian akan kulaporkan ke Inoichi Yamanaka sekarang juga!" Ancamku dengan penuh kekesalan. Aku benar-benar sudah kehabisan akal, jadi hanya inilah yang bisa kulakukan. Aku harap dengan membawa-bawa nama keluarga Shion membuat mereka akan langsung melakukan apa yang kuminta. Sekarang aku hanya bisa berharap semoga nama ayah Shion benar-benar Inoichi, seperti nama ayahnya Ino dahulu.

"Anda pikir Anda siapa berani mengancam kami?" Petugas parkir hotel malah meremehkanku. Aku menggertakan gigiku geram. Sialan, apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang?! Kenapa semua orang tidak mengerti bahwa aku ini perkara yang sangat penting?!

"Lakukan apa yang dia katakan, atau kalian akan kehilangan pekerjaan kalian detik ini juga."

Aku dan para petugas parkir menoleh ke asal suara, dan ternyata itu adalah Shion! Si pirang bermanik ungu itu menatap datar ke arah kedua petugas parkir, yang langsung membuat wajah kedua petugas itu pucat pasi.

"Shion-sama?" Kedua petugas itu tertegun. Tanpa banyak kata, mereka langsung mencari data-data yang tadi kuminta di komputer. Aku melihat Shion tak menyangka, dan pemuda yang merupakan adik Ino di masa ini pun tersenyum kecil padaku. Dalam hati aku bersorak-sorai gembira. Aku bersyukur akhirnya Shion bisa berguna juga di dunia ini! #dasar Naru kurang ajar.. -_-

"Masih tidak percaya kalau keluargaku pemilik hotel ini?" Tanya Shion sombong. Aku cemberut, dasar tukang pamer. Tapi kuakui aku memang sangat bersyukur karena dia dating di waktu yang sangat tepat. Tapi tentu saja aku tidak mau mengakuinya. Nanti hidungnya bisa terbang gara-gara aku memujinya.

"Ini, Shion-sama," petugas parkir itu menyerahkan print out data itu pada Shion, yang langsung diterima.

"Ayo kita serahkan ini ke polisi." Ujarnya. Aku mengangguk setuju. Dan kami pun berlari kembali ke _hall_. Aku melihat data itu, hanya ada 6 mobil yang keluar dari hotel ini pada saat Hinata hilang. Saat aku menyerahkan data ini ke polisi, polisi langsung mencari tahu menyelidiki 6 mobil itu. Aku sedikit bisa bernafas lega karenanya. Sekarang aku tinggal mencari troli yang kemungkinan besar digunakan untuk membawa Hinata.

"Itu kelompok Yakuza," aku mendengar suara Sasuke saat aku akan melintas di lorong hall. Aku tanpa sadar langsung menyembunyikan badanku, mencuri dengar. Dengan siapa Teme mengobrol?

Tidak ada yang menyahut, tapi Teme kembali berbicara. Aku menduga Teme sedang menelpon seseorang sekarang ini. Aku terus bersembunyi untuk menguping pembicaraannya.

"Kenapa mereka berpindah-pindah?"

"..."

"Mobil event organiser?"

"..."

"Ikebukarou? Tapi di situ kan hanya ada gedung-gedung tua tak berpenghuni?"

"..."

"Jadi begitu... baiklah, aku akan memberitahukannya kepada polisi."

Teme menutup telponnya, lalu berlalu ke arah polisi yang masih ada di hall. Tanpa pikir panjang aku langsung pergi dari _hall_. Aku berubah pikiran untuk mencari troli. Sekarang tujuanku adalah pergi ke kawasan gudang tua Ikebukarou seperti yang tadi Teme katakan. Aku yakin telpon tadi merupakan percakapan Teme dengan kenalannya yang tadi dia sebut tentang keberadaan Hinata sekarang ini. Aku tidak mau menunggu lama lagi, aku harus mencari Hinata sekarang juga. Bagiku, keselamatan Hinata adalah prioritas utama.

Aku langsung masuk ke dalam taksi kosong yang sedang parker di depan kawasan hotel, menyuruh sopir pergi ke kawasan gudang kosong Ikebukarou. Aku tahu daerah itu, karena dulu aku pernah bertanding basket di SMP yang berada dekat dengan kawasan itu. Ada beberapa gudang kosong di sana, aku akan mencari Hinata di sana sampai ketemu. Aku sengaja tidak memberitahu Teme tentang kepergianku, karena aku tahu, pasti Teme akan melarangku pergi ke sini dan menunggu hasil dari kepolisian saja. Tapi aku tidak bisa, terlalu lama bagiku untuk menunggu. Aku ingin cepat-cepat menemukan Hinata. Aku tidak akan bisa berdiam diri jika sampai seseuatu hal terjadi padanya. Aku tidak peduli meski harua mengorbankan diriku.

Dua puluh menit kemudian aku sampai di tempat tujuanku. Aku langsung berlari setelah membayar taksi. Aku sempat kebingung untuk memulai pencarian dari mana. Kawasan gudang itu sangat besar, tapi tidak ada tanda-tanpa kehadiran seorang pun di sana. Aku mengambil sebatang kayu, memegangnya kuat-kuat untuk berjaga-jaga jika ada yang menyerangku. Tidak ada jejak mobil atau apapun di sini. Lagipula, sulit melacak jejak atau apapun karena halaman gudang tertutup rumput-rumput memutuskan meneliti satu-persatu gudang.

Di halaman gudang keempat, aku menemukan sesuatu hal yang aneh. Halaman gudangnya sangat berantakan dengan kayu-kayu lapuk, tapi pintu masuknya tidak digembok seperti gudang-gudang yang lain. Aku memberanikan diri untuk masuk ke dalamnya, berusaha tidak membuat sedikit pun suara.

Bagian dalam gudang sangat gelap dan pengap. Gudang ini bahkan tidak memiliki ventilasi, sehingga tidak ada sinar matahari yang bisa masuk ke dalam sini. Gudang ini juga dipenuhi tumpukan gelondongan-gelondongan kayu lapuk berbau apek. Benar-benar cocok jadi rumah hantu dari pada gudang. Mana mungkin ada Hinata di sini? Aku bahkan sangsi semut bisa bhidup di tempat seperti ini. Karena itu aku memutuskan untuk keluar dari gudang ini, mencoba mencari di gudang yang lain.

TAP!

Samar-samar aku mendengar suara gema langkah kaki. Aku panik, ternyata ada orang lain di sini! Buru-buru aku berbaring di balik tumpukan gelondongan kayu jamuran, bersembunyi. Aku harus menahan napas supaya tidak muntah. Jantungku berdetak keras saat suara langkah kaki itu semakin dekat. Dari suaranya, ada dua orang yang sedang berjalan menuju ke luar gudang. Tapi tidak ada suara pintu di buka, dengan kata lain, mereka tidak keluar.

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang?"

Meski itu hanya bisikan, aku bisa mendengar dengan jelas suara salah satu orang itu. Gudang yang terisolasi ini membuat suara mereka terpantul-pantul meski kecil.

"Tunggu sampai bos besar memberi perintah. Yang pasti kita harus menjamin keselamatan anak itu."

Aku membulatkan mataku. Apa yang mereka maksud itu Hinata-chan? Setelah itu tidak ada percakapan lagi di antara mereka. Bahkan aku tidak lagi mendengar suara langkah kaki mereka. Aku bertanya-tanya, ke mana mereka? Apa mereka keluar dari gudang ini? Aku terus menunggu. Aku tidak mau mengambil resiko ketahuan mereka. Aku harus menunggu sebentar sebelum melakukan tindakan selanjutnya.

Setelah 3 menit berlalu dan tidak ada tanda-tanda kehadiran kedua orang tadi, aku keluar dari tempat persembunyianku. Tidak ada siapapun di sekelilingku. Dalam hati aku bertanya-tanya, apakah kedua orang tadi itu setan, sampai bisa menghilang dalam sekejab begitu? Bulu kudukku jadi merinding karena memikirkannya. Tapi dibandingkan dengan setan aku lebih takut lagi kehilangan Hinata. Jadi aku pun memutuskan mencarinya lagi.

Namun sebelum aku masuk lebih jauh ke gudang ini, aku memutuskan menelpon Teme, memberitahukannya tempat keberadaanku.

Telponku diangkat di deringan ketiga."Naruto, di mana kau?" Walau nadanya datar, tapi aku bisa mendengar kekhawatiran melingkupi Teme.

"Aku di kawasan gudang tua Ikebukarou," jawabku berbisik. Aku tidak mau kalau suara cemprengku membawaku dalam masalah kali ini. "Aku menemukan tempat persembunyian para penculik itu! Tepatnya di gudang nomor 4B."

"Kau yakin? Para polisi sedang dalam perjalanan. Tunggulah di sana. Jangan gegabah."

"Baik, Sasuke." Aku menutup telpon. Sekali lagi aku melirik kanan-kiri memastikan tidak ada orang. Lalu dengan perlahan aku melangkah semakin masuk ke dalam gudang yang bangunannya cukup panjang ini. Gelapnya gudang ini membuatku kesulitan melangkah di antara kayu-kayu lapuk yang berserakan di lantai. Tapi aku tidak mau mengambil resiko dengan menuntun jalanku dengan sinar ponsel. Terlalu berbahaya jika sampai ada yang menangkapku.

Setelah berjalan sekitar 100 meter, aku sudah sampai di ujung gudang. Tapi nihil, tidak ada apapun yang kutemukan, padahal aku yakin Hinata ada di sini. Aku panik, apa aku harus kembali lagi? Tapi bagaimana jika dua orang (atau makhluk? Entahlah, mereka tiba-tiba menghilang) itu melihatku saat aku dalam perjalanan kembali? Aku menyenderkan tubuhku di dinding. Tuxedoku pasti sudah berdebu sekali karena harus masuk ke gedung tua berdebu yang banyak terdapat laba-laba menjijikan. Aku menepuk-nepuk kecil rambutku yang dihinggapi sarang laba-laba, lalu melemparkannya ke sembarang arah.

TUK!

"Aw!" Aku tersentak ketika tanganku menyenggol suatu benda dingin saat melempar sarang laba-laba. Karena penasaran, aku meraba benda yang menonjol keluar itu. Hm, seperti besi yang dipelitur, dan bentuknya seperti gagang. Dengan hati-hati, aku mengayunkan gagang itu.

Klik!

Ya ampun, ternyata besi ini gagang pintu! Dan pintu itu sedikit terbuka karena ulahku, menampilkan celah yang mengeluarkan cahaya yang amat terang. Dengan ragu, aku membuka sedikit pintu itu. Sial, cahayanya terlalu kuat! Mataku hampir butadibuatnya! Perlahan tapi pasti, aku membuka lebih lebar pintu itu masih dengan menutup mata, lalu masuk ke dalamnya.

Sambil menutup mata, aku langsung masuk ke dalam ruangan antah berantah itu. Fyuuh, untung saja tidak ada penghambat sama sekali. Dengan perlahan aku membuka mataku, membiasakan penglihatanku dgan sinar terang benderang dalam ruangan ini.

Saat membuka mataku aku terbelalak lebar. Di depan mataku, tersuguh ruang mewah, dengan seorang pria bermasker duduk di sebuah sofa kulit hitam, sedang di sebelahnya ada Hinata yang dibekap mulutnya dengan kain dan terikat di kursi besi.

"Wah, wah, wah, lihat gadis kecil, pahlawanmu datang," pria itu berauara mengejek, membuyarkan keterkejutanku.

"Hinata!" Aku melempar kayu yang sedari tadi kupegang dan langsung berlari ke arah Hinata, mencoba menyelamatkannya dan—

Buaggg!

"Aaarrggghhh!"

Aku tersungkur setelah kurasakan sebuah pukulan keras menghantam kepalaku dari belakang. Aku dapar mencium bau darah yang mengalir sampai pipiku dari kepalaku. Yang kubisa lihat hanyalah wajah Hinata yang tampak histeris dan lelaki sombong yang menatapku keji, sampai mataku tertutup dan tak sadarkan diri.

.

.

.

.

**[Normal POV]**

Sasuke dengan tidak sabar terus-menerus menelpon sahabat pirangnya, namun tidak ada jawaban sama sekali. Setelah beberapa kali mencoba lagi dan tidak mendapatkan hasil, dia menyerah. Kini ponsel pintarnya membuka sebuah aplikasi untuk melacak gadget sahabatnya lewat GPS. Untunglah ponsel itu masih menunjukan lokasi yang sama, belum berpindah sedikitpun. Tapi tetap saja dia khawatir. Tanpa sepengerahuannya, Naruto pergi ke Ikebukarou seorang diri untuk mencari Hinata. Ini membuat Sasuke amat sangat kesal.

"Bagaimana? Ada kabar dari Naruto?" Shion bertanya cemas, namun tidak menoleh karena fokus menyetir. Di jam-jam seperti ini jalanan macet, menghambat pergerakan mereka menyusul Naruto.

"Hn, tidak ada jawaban," Sasuke kembali mencoba menghubungi putra Namikaze itu, namun nihil. "Si bodoh itu benar-benar! Pasti dia menguping percakapanku, dan langsung melesat ke tempat itu setelahnya. Dasar Baka Dobe!" Umpat Sasuke kesal. Dia tidak habis pikir kenapa sahabat bodohnya itu tidak bisa bersabar sedikit dan menunggu polisi untuk bertindak. Tanpa memikirkan kemungkinan terburuk dan tanpa persiapan, dia malah melemparkan dirinya ke sarang penjahat. Dengan sikap Naruto yang suka gegabah, bocah pirang itu bisa celaka. Sasuke merasakan sebuah firasat buruk mampir di otaknya. Tapi dia tepis itu jauh-jauh. Dia berharap tidak terjadi apa-apa pada Naruto

"Sudahlah, doakan saja semoga dia baik-baik saja," ujar Shion, lalu menggas mobilnya. Mereka hampir sampai di kawasan gedung tua itu. Suara riuh sirine polisi yang memekakan telinga mewarnai perjalanan mereka yang menegangkan.

"Bagaimana dengan keluarga Hinata?" Tanya Sasuke pada Shion, memecah keheningan.

"Mereka segera menyusul setelah ini. Tsunade-basan sudah berusaha menenangkan mereka. Tsunade-basan bilang, ini bukan pertama kalinya Hinata diculik. Saat dia berusia sekitar 5 tahun, dia juga pernah mengalaminya. Dan pelakunya adalah salah satu pesaing Hyuuga Ltd. Karena itu polisi sedang meminta keterangan lebih lanjut mengenai pesaing Hyuuga yang kira-kira merupakan dalang dari penculikan ini."

Sasuke mengangguk. Pantas saja Naruto sering bercerita kalau Hinata tidak boleh pulang sendirian oleh orang tuanya dan harus selalu pulang bersama dengan Nene, sehingga Naruto sering menemani gadis itu bermain di taman dekat KHS untuk menunggu sampai ia dijemput. Rupanya orang tuanya takut ia diculik, yang justru malah terjadi sekarang ini.

"Kau sudah menghubungi orang tua Naruto?" Tanya Shion balik.

"Sudah. Mereka sedang berlibur ke pantai, dan akan langsung menyusul setelah ini," sahut Sasuke datar. Dia tidak habis pikir bagaimana kedua orang tua Naruto bisa begitu santai dengan kehilangan anak mereka. Kasihan sekali Naruto, dia sudah seperti anak buangan saja.

Tidak lama, mobil Shion sudah sampai di kawasan gedung tua itu, bersama dengan satu mobil polisi yang lain. Mereka langsung menuju kawasan gedung tua no. 4B, tempat yang dikatakan Naruto di telpon terakhirnya.

Dua orang polisi mendobrak pintu gudang itu, namun tidak ada tanda kehidupan apapun di sana. Gudang itu begitu gelap, persis seperti yang Naruto katakan.

"Masuk dan cari sampai ke dalam!" Perintah si ketua regu polisi. Mereka langsung masuk ke dalam dengan senter sebagai penerangan, termasuk Sasuke dan Shion.

"Dobe, bertahanlah," doa Sasuke dalam hati.

.

.

.  
.

Buak! Buak!

Naruto menahan sakit di perut akibat tendangan bertubi-tubi dari salah seorang pria tegap dengan tato phoenix di lehernya. Pria ini yang ia lihat sebelum ketoilket tadi, dengan tanpa perasaan memukul kepalanya dengan balok kayu sampai tersungkur. Tidak puas, temannya menendang perut Naruto dan menginjaknya. Tendangan itu kembali disambung oleh pria bertato itu lagi sampai Naruto mulut Naruto mengeluarkan cairan asam lambungnya sendiri.

Kedua pria itu adalah bawahan pria bermasker yang duduk santai di sofa, yang memandangnya tanpa kasihan sedikit un. Di sebelah pria itu duduk Hinata yang terikat pada kursi, menangis tak berdaya dengan mulut tersumpal. Naruto merasakan perutnya dan seluurh tubuhnya mati rasa karena sakit yang tak terhingga, tapi dia malah bersyukur gadis cilik itu tidak kenapa-kenapa. Dia rela disiksa seperti ini, asalkan gadis itu tidak terluka dan selamat.

"Dasar bocah bangsat! Dia pasti yang menelpon polisi di luar sana!" Pria yang satunya lagi mendecih. "Bos kita harus segera kabur sebelum kita ditangkap!"

"Ya, bawa anak Hyuuga ini. Aku ingin membunuh anak sialan ini dulu." Pria bermasker itu terkekeh bengis. Bangku tempat Hinata diikat diangkut oleh si pria bertato. Mata bermanik lavender Hinata membesar. Tidak, bagaimana nasib Naruto? Dia tidak ingin pemuda _blonde_ itu mati! Pemuda yang sudah susah payah menolongnya, kenapa harus mengalami nasib tragis begini? Air mata dan isakan pilu Hinata mengudara. Dia ingin berteriak, meminta pertolongan untuk Naruto, tapi dia sendiri tidak berdaya. Dia bahkan tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa ketika dia diangkat dan dibawa pergi ke pintu rahasia di ujung ruangan itu. Yang bisa ia lakukan hanya menangisi pahlawannya yang sudah tidak berdaya, pahlawannya yang rela disiksa untuknya.

Siapapun, tolong Narutonya!

.

.

.

**[Naruto's POV]**

Perutku mati rasa, kepalaku juga sudah serasa akan lepas dari badanku. Penglihatanku nanar karena luka di tubuhku terasa begitu menyakitkan. Aku bisa melihat pria bermasker aneh itu menatapku rendah, seraya mengeluarkan pistol dari balik kemeja hitam yang dia pakai. Cih, dia pikir aku akan takut dengannya.

Dia mungkin tidak sadar bahwa anak buahnya lupa melukai kakiku. Meski badanku serasa remuk, tapi aku yakin kakiku cukup kuat setidaknya untuk berdiri. Tapi tentu saja aku tidak melakukan itu sekarang. Aku harus memastikan bahwa pria sialan ini menganggapku benar-benar tidak berdaya lagi. Aku tahu resikonya sangat besar, bisa saja aku terlambat bergerak saat dia menembakku, membuatku benar-benar kehilangan nyawa dalam sekejab. Tapi aku harus yakin kalau aku bisa lolos darinya, lalu melumpuhkannya.

Saat moncong senjata itu diarahkan padaku, aku mengangkat tubuhku sedikit. Syukurlah, kakiku terasa mudah digerakan. Dan saat dia akan menarik pelatuk, aku langsung berguling cepat dan menendang kuat-kuat kakinya. Lelaki itu rupanya tidak menyangka dengan reaksiku, dan langsung tersungkur. Pistolnya menembak ke langit-langit, membuat lampu gantung kristal jatuh. Aku menggelinding lagi, menghindar. Tapi lelaki itu tidak. Lampu kristal itu pecah di lantai marmer, kacanya menusuk betisku dan menimpa badan pria itu, dan pria itu berteriak kesakitan. Aku tidak peduli. Dengan susah payah aku bangkit, berjalan terseok-seok ke arah penjahat yang lain membawa Hinata. Aku harus bergerak cepat menyelamatkan Hinata, sebelum pria bermasker itu menyusulku.

Ada pintu batu yang terbuka di ujung ruangan ini, sebuah lorong berada di baliknya. Aku berusaha secepat mungkin melesati lorong gelap dan dingin itu, tidak peduli dengan kepalaku yang pecah dan kakiku yang terluka. Di ujung lorong, ternyata merupakan halaman belakang kawasan pabrik yang menembus ke jalan raya dekat rel kereta api. Di kejauhan aku melihat sebuah mobil melesat meninggalkan kawasan pabrik, membawa Hinata. Aku mencatat plat nomornya di kepalaku, sebelum aku ambruk di atas rumput ilalang, tidak kuasa menahan sakitnya luka di sekujur tubuhku.

Sial, padahal sedikit lagi aku akan menyelamatkan Hinata, tapi dia kembali di bawa pergi. Bodoh, baru kali ini aku merasa sangat-sangat tidak berguna. Perasaan ini sama seperti ketika Hinata dibawa lari Toneri. Tubuhku sakit, namun hatiku lebih sesak dan nyeri. Jangan, kumohon jangan biarkan Hinata pergi.  
"Naruto!"

Samar aku mendengar suara teriakan. Derap langkah orang-orang yang menghampiriku. Aku mencoba bersuara. Kusebutkan nomor plat itu berulang-ulang, terus kusebut berulang-ulang, hingga duniaku hitam dan gelap.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

**Rumah Sakit Pusat Tokyo  
09.06 PM**

**[Naruto's Pov]**

Hidungku bisa mencium bau obat yang sangat menyengat, membuatku mengernyitkan dahi karena meeasa terganggu. Uhh, bau seperti ini adalah bau yang paling kubenci. Rasanya bau kentut Akamaru anjingnya Kiba masih lebih enak dari bau obat-obatan ini. Dengan perlahan aku membuka mataku, mengerjap beberapa kali. Pemandangan seba putihlah yang tersuguh di sekelilingku. Aku berusaha untuk bangkit, tapi seketika rasa sakit menyerang kepalaku dan membuatku mengerang. Sial, sakit sekali! Rasanya 1000x lebih menyakitkan dari pada dijitak ibuku di pagi hari.

"Aww," aku meringis ketika memaksakan bangkit untuk duduk. Sekarang bukan hanya kepalaku, tapi perutku juga terasa sakit! Aku sampai terjatuh berbaring lagi karena tidak kuat menahan sakit. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi padaku?

Ah, aku baru ingat. Aku kan tadi mengejar penjahat yang menculik Hinata, tapi sayang aku malah tumbang sebelum menangkap mereka yang keburu kabur dengan mobil. Aku mendecih, hatiku serasa diremas dan perih. Kenapa aku harus gagal? AKu bodoh, aku ternyata tak lebih dari bocah sialan yang terlalu lemah, bahkan menyelamatkan orang yang kucintai saja aku tidak bisa. Sial, seandainya aku lebih cepat dan lebih sigap, Hinata pasti... pasti dia akan…

Srek

Tanpa sengaja, tanganku menyentuh sebongkah rambut yang lembut. Dan di samping kaki kiriku, ternyata tergeletak sebuah kepala yang dibungkus helaian indigo gelap, yang sepertinya sedang tertidur. Aku terdiam, mataku terbelalak lebar. Apakah aku bermimpi? Mungkinkah ini...

Kepala itu mendongak, menampilkan wajah seorang gadis cantik pujaanku. Aku terpana sementara dia terkejut, iris bulannya membesar. Sedetik kemudian bulir-bulir air mata turun dari pelupuknya, membuatku tertegun.

"Naruto-nii..."

Aku terkesiap saat Hinata tiba-tiba memelukku. Air matanya yang hangat membasahi perutku. Aku terdiam, terlalu kaget untuk merespon. Dan setelah aku sadar, tiba-tiba air mataku ikut terkumpul di mataku. Sial, kenapa aku tiba-tiba cengeng begini?

Hinata terus menagis, terisak-isak menyebutkan namaku. Aku tersenyum, lalu mengelus kepalanya perlahan, memastikan dia nyata. Dan ya, dia nyata, dia nyata, dia Hinataku. Aku berayukur dia selamat, benar-benar bersyukur sampai air mataku menetes keluar.

"Hinata-chan, syukurlah, syukurlah..." hanya itu yang bisa kuucapkan dengan suara lemah. Betapa lega dan bahagianya aku ketika mengetahui Hinata baik-baik saja. Terima kasih Kami-sama, kau mengembalikan Hinataku, menyelamatkannya. Terima kasih, karena telahh mengembalikannya kembali padaku.

Aku melepaskan pelukannya, lalu menatap lekat-lekat Hinata. Gadis itu masih menangis, dan aku mengusap air matanya. "Hinata-chan, apa kau baik-baik saja? Apa kau terluka?" Tanyaku cemas. Aku bersumpah tidak akan memaafkan para bedebah itu jika sampai melukai Hinata.

Hinata tersenyum kecil. "Daijoubu, nii-san. Justru nii-sanlah yang sakit," katanya polos. Aku terkekeh kecil, betapa manisnya dia.

"Nii-san tunggu di sini ya!" Tanpa aba-aba, Hinata langsung turun dari kursi yang diduduki, lalu berlari keluar dari kamarku tanpa aku sempat mencegah. Meski aku ingin menyususlnya, aku tidak bisa. Seluruh tubuhku sakit semua, membuatku harus kembali jatuh terbaring lagi.

"Naruto-kun!" Aku agak kaget ketika melihat ibuku menjeritkab namaku. Wanita yang melahirkanku itu berhambur menghampiriku, melancarkan pelukan eratnya ke tubuhku. Dapat kurasakan air matanya meresap ke baju depanku. Denga lemah, aku memeluk punggung ibuku.

"Dasar anak bodoh! Kenapa kau tidak berhenti membuat ibu khawatir sih!" Ibuku berteriak saat melepaskan pelukannya. Air matanya masih menetes deras, membuat hatiku terenyuh. Jahat sekali aku sampai membuat ibuku menangis.

"Maafkan aku, Bu..." kataku penuh penyesalan. Lagi-lagi aku membuat ibuku menangis, membuatnya khawatir dan kecewa. Aku memang benar-benar anak durhaka.

"Hn, kau masih hidup rupanya."

Aku menoleh ke arah pintu ketika mendengar komentar sinis dan menyebalkan itu. Dan ternyata Teme hadir di situ, bersama ayahku yang tersenyum kikuk.

"Apa kau bilang?!" Semburku tak terima. Huh, sahabat macam apa dia? Bukannya menghibur sahabat yang sedang sakit, malah mengharapkan aku cepat mati! Dasar Teme tukang cari ribut.

"Kupikir hanya kucing yang punya sembilan nyawa, ternyata rubah sepertimu juga punya," katanya lagi dengan nada yang sangat menyebalkan, membuatku tergoda mematahkan lehernya sekali saja.

"Dasar Teme sialan! Setelah sembuh, akan kucukur rambut kepala ayammu sampai botak!" Kataku esmosi.

"Coba saja kalau kau kukirim kembali secepatnya ke rumah sakit," ujarnya belagu bin songong.

"Stt, sudah-sudah. Ini rumah sakit, tidak boleh berisik," ayahku langsung melerai ketika aku baru akan membalas kata-kata Teme.

"Ada ribut-ribut apa ini?"

Kamisemua menoleh ketika Tsunade muncul di ruanganku, bersama Hinata di sampingnya. Dokter berambut pirang itu menatapku tajam setajam silet.

"Maaf, sebaiknya para keluarga menunggu di luar sebentar untuk pemeriksaan," seorang dokter masuk ke kamarku bersama seorang perawat. Aku membelalakan mataku melihat dokter berambut abu-abu dan berkacamata bulat seperti harru potter itu. Itu kan...

"KABU—adaw!" Aku tersentak kaget saat kaki kiriku dicubit keras oleh seseorang. Aku mendelik menatap Teme, si pelaku yang berwajah datar bak papan gilingan. Sialan! Kenapa si Teme ini tidak pernah berhenti cari gara-gara denganku sih?!

"Orang sakit dilarang teriak-teriak," kata si pantat ayam sinis. Sahabat Uchihaku itu mengirimkan tatapan membunuh seolah mengatakan 'jangan-berteriak-hanya-karena-ada-shinobi-baru-yang-kau-temui-bodoh!' Aku nyengir kuda membalas tatapannya, meminta maaf. Ups, hampir saja aku keceplosan berteriak gara-gara melihat reinkarnasian Kabuto si mantan anak buah Orochimaru. Habisnya aku tidak menyangka sih. Aku harap dia tidak membuatku jadi bahan eksperimen seperti yang sering dia lakukan bersama Orochimaru dahulu.

"Baiklah, silahkan keluar," ulang Kabuto dengan nada lembut. Rombongan keluarga dan temanku yang heboh pun keluar dari ruangan. Hanya tinggal aku, Kabuto, Tsunade, perawat dan Hinata saja yang ada di sini.

"Biarkan saja," Tsunade berkata saat perawat ingin membujuk Hinata keluar. Hinata langsung bersembunyi di balik Tsunade, berlindung.

Aku terus memgamati Hinata selama diperiksa oleh Kabuto. Sungguh, aku amat sangat senang gadis yang kucintai ini selamat dari penculikan bodoh itu. Tapi.. bagaimana nasib si penculik itu sekarang? Aku jadi penasaran.

"Baa-san," panggilku pada Tsunade. "Bagaimana nasib para penculik itu?"

"Mereka sudah diamankan. Beruntung sekali sebelum kau pingsan karena kehabisan darah, kau terus mene ru s mengucapkan nomor plat mobil penculik itu, sehingga polisi bisa langsung meringkus mereka dan menyelamatkan Hinata." Tsunade mengelus rambut indigo Hinata lembut, membuat gadis manis itu tersenyum. "Kami senang kau selamat, Naruto. Untung kau termasuk orang yang sering berolahraga sehingga ototmu lebih kuat dan liat dari remaja kebanyakan. Apa jangan-jangan Kurama masih ada di perutmu?" Canda Tsunade, membuatku tersenyum kikuk dan orang-orang heran. Hanya kami berdualah yang mengerti maksud candaan itu.

"Kau masih saja bodoh Naruto. Benar-benar gegabah. Bagaimana kalau saat itu kau mati?" Kali ini Tsunade berkata serius, tidak ada lagi candaan dalam nada suaranya. Manik coklat madunya pun tampak tegas. "Lain kali berpikirlah esbelum bertindak."

Aku mendengus. Aku mana mungkin mau duduk manis dan menunggu sampai Hinata ditemukan. Justru aku akan sangat menyesal jika tidak langsung mencari Hinata. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan jika sampai kehilangan Hinata.

"Tapi," Tsunade kembai berbicara. "Keluarga Hyuuga anat sangat berterima kasih padamu karena sudah berusaha menolong Hinata. Yah meski tindakanmu tidak bisa dibenarkan, tapi aku cukup bangga padamu, bocah," ujarnya dengan tatapan yang melembut. Aku memalingkan wajahku malu, yang justru membuat Tsunade terkikik. Huh dasar nenek tua tidak jelas. Tapi mencela, sekarang memuji, maunya apa sih sebenarnya?

"Apa Naruto-nii masih sakit?" Tanya Hinata malu-malu, namun raut wajahnya terlihat cemas.

"Ya, dia masih harus dirawat di sini sampai sembuh. Sehabis ini, bibi antarkan kamu pulang ya," sahut Tsunade.

"Tidak, Hinata mau menjaga Naruto-nii," cicit gadis cilik itu lucu. Aku tersenyum, merasa terharu dan bahagia. Gadisku begitu perhatian.

"Sejak tadi dia terus menunggumu sadar lho, Naruto. Setelah ditanya-tanya polisi, dia bukannya pulang ke rumah untuk istirahat, tapi malah ke sini dan menungguimu sadar. Benar begitu kan, Hinata?" Tsunade tersenyum lembut pada Hinata, yang dibalas dengan rona merah pekat di wajah gadis Hyuuva yang kucintai itu.

"Tentu saja, Naruto-nii kan pahlawanku!" Seru Hinata lycu, membuatku dan para dokter dan perawat tersenyum. "Naruto-nii bahkan sampai sakit demi menolongku! Naruto-nii memang yang paling hebat!"

Lubang hidungku mekar mendengar pujian Hinata, rohku melayang-layang di langit. Bangga sekali aku mendengar pujian itu langsung dari bibir gadis yang kucintai. Aku semakin optimis kalau Hinata akan...

"Naruto-nii benar-benar sudah kuanggap seperti anikiku sendiri!"

DUARRR!

Halilintar serasa menembus jantungku, menghanguskannya jadi abu gara-gara mendengar kata-kata Hinata yang terlalu polos itu.

Aniki?  
Aniki?  
Aniki?

JADI AKU HANYA DIANGGGAP KAKAKNYA?!

"Hei Naruto! Kok tiba-tiba pingsan sih?"

_Guys_, _Brotherzone_ itu ternyata rasanya benar-benar menyakitkan ya...

.

.

.  
.

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

**[Sasuke's POV]**

Aku berjalan menaiki lift ke lantai 3, menuju ke ruangan Tsunade di bagian Holistic Center. Tujuanku bukan bertemu Tsunade-dokter pirang itu tadi memasuki ruangan Naruto bersama Hinata. Tujuanku adalah untuk bertemu seseorang yang cukup penting.

Aku tidak mengetuk pintu ruangan Tsunade, tapi langsung saja menggesernya dan masyk ke dalam. Ruangan Tsunade masih sama rapinya eeperti terakhir kali aku ke sini bersama Naruto. Bedanya, di sofa panjang dekat meja Tsunade, ada seorang wanita muda duduk sembari membolak-balik sebuah majalah di tangannya. Dia menoleh ke arahku ketika aku berdiri beberapa meter darinya. Matanya yang sewarna biru lautan memandangku tertarik.

"Oh, kau si bungsu Uchiha itu ya? Kalau kau mau menemui dokter Tsunade, dia baru saja ke bawah, memeriksa temanmu," ksta gadis berambut pirang dikuncir kuda itu.

"Hn, aku sudah bertemu dengannya," sahutku. "Sepertinya kau mengenalku," lanjutku, memancingnya berbicara semakin banyak.

"Tentu saja. Kau mungkin baru pertama kali melihatku, tapi aku sudah mendengar namamu beberapa kali. Apalagi kau adik dari Uchiha Itachi, tunangan sahabatku," jawabnya panjang lebar tanpa diminta.

Aku menyeringai tipis, reaksinya benar-benar sesuai harapanku.

"Hn, aku baru tahu model seterkenal Yamanaka Ino berteman dengan seorang dokter spesialis tulang seperti calon kakak iparku." Aku hampir muntah ketika mengatakan Sakura calon kakak iparku, secara yang aku inginkan adalah menjadi suaminya. Tapi aku berusaha tetap tenang dan ganteng. Sabar Sasuke, kau harus sedikit bersikap lunak untuk mewujudkan ambisimu. Jangan buat Ino curiga dengan muntah di depannya. Itu tidak keren dan kau sedang tidak masuk angin.

Ino terkekeh mendengar kata-kataku. "Ya, Sakura adalah kakak tingkatku dulu saat aku kuliah di Tokyo University. Tapi aku keluar di tahun pertamaku karena ingin fokus ke karir modellingku. Meski begitu, kami sering bertukar kabar dan sampai sekarang menjadi sahabat," jelasnya lagi.

Aku berjalan mendekat, duduk di sofa di hadapan Ino.

"Ngomong-ngomong soal model, apa kau kenal dengan seorang model bernama Samui?"

Dapat kulihat mata Ino membesar, terlihat sangat kaget dengan pertanyaanku. Sudah kuduga, Ino pasti tahu soal Samui, karena dia satu agensi dengan Samui ketika wanita itu masih hidup. Aku dengan sabar menunggu jawaban Ino yang masih bungkam.

"Sepertinya kau tahu soal Samui, juga cerita dibalik kematiannya, dan hubungannya dengan kakakku serta sahabatmu." Aku menekankan setiap klausa yang kuucapkan dengan nada mengintimidasi yang kentara. Aku yakin, Ino merupakan kunci yang dapat membuka rahasia yang disembunyikan Itachi dan Sakura dari semua orang. Dan bagaimanapun caranya, aku harus membuat Ino bicara. Sekarang juga.

"Maukah kau menceritakan semuanya padaku, Yamanaka-san?"

Ino masih terdiam, terlihat ragu. Tapi aku tahu, dia pasti akan menceritakan semuanya padaku.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

* * *

**AN:**

Halloohaaa Minna-saaann! :D ada yang kangen ga nih sama author gaje dan ceritanya yang sama-sama gaje? #ditimpuk tomat

Ehehehe author tahu, kalian pasti males banget sama author yang sudah berbulan-bulan ga update! Maklum lah minna, author kemarin-kemarin sibuk dengan SBMPTN.. dan hasilnyaa.. hueeeeee susah banget SBMPTNnyaaa! #curcol #siapa juga yang peduli?!

Dan sekarang karena author udah ga sibuk-sibuk belajar lagi buat SBMPTN, author pun memutuskan untuk update fict NNB , 8k+ Sekaligus! \\(^,^)/ yipppiieee! #author doang yang senang

Ini sebagai permintaan maaf author karena terlalu lama update fict ini.. semoga terhibur dengan updatenya yah.. author amat sangat berterima kasih atas dukungan minna-san sekalian terhadap author.. dan maafkan author kalau lagi-lagi feelnya kurang dapet.. biasalah, udah lama gak nulis ehehehe #alasan

Di chapt ini masih seputar NaruHina ya dan perjuangan Naruto untuk Hinata.. di chapt selanjutnya mungkin akan beralih ke SasuSaku dan konflik di antara mereka... so tungguin aja yah buat SS fans.. eheheheh

Dan author prediksi, sepertinya fict ini ga nembus sampai 20 (rencananya sih).. bagaimana menurut para readers?

Dan sekarang waktunya balesin revew! :D

**Icatisa** : bersatu gak ya? Lanjut baca terus aja yaaa biar kejawab! XD soal Jiraiya.. sayangnya enggak inget lagi sama Naruto.. Cuma Juugodi sini dikondisikan inget sama masa lampaunya.. ehehehe thanks buat reviewnya yaa :D

**Da Discabil Worm N A**: iniudah up.. maaf telat bangettt wkwkwk

**Hero Villager** : ahahah kayaknya gak usah deh.. solnya kan gak ada adegan yang nganu-nganu wkwkwk lagian naru udah cukup pedo tanpa perlu diperingati.. wkwkwk :p (#dirasengan naruto) ini udah lanjut yaaa maaf kalo lamaa :D

**69CoolAndCold69**: gak, mereka ga akan balik ke dunia shinobi… mereka Cuma inget kejadian masa lampau aja.. eheheh ini udah lanjut yaa semoga sukaa :3

**InbdigoRasengan23** : ini udah lanjut.. semoga suka! :D

**SasukeCherry** : ahahah silahkan membacaa kelanjutannyaaa :3 semoga sukaaa :D\

**Byakugan no Hime** : udah lanjut yaaa.. :D Semoga sukaa dan maaf banget karena lama updatenyaa ,

**NaYu Namikaze Uzumaki** : ahahah terima kasih masukannya kakak :3 mohon bantuannya lagi untuk chapter ini.. maaf kalo banyak kekurangan.. dan semoga sukaa dan bisa kembali diperbaiki.. eheheh kalo aku SN gak suka.. eheheh SN lebih suka yang friendship.. eheheh maafkan aku.. T^T Soal Itasaku.. hayo tebak..? wkwkwk dan Orochi dan Jiraiya, sayangnya ga ingat masa lalu.. dan soal yang menjungkirbalikan itu.. ditunggu aja deh.. eheheheh Dan pertanyaan yang terakhir-terakhir belum bisa dijawab soalnya masih jadi rahasia perusahaan.. maafkan aku kakak #bersimpuh.. oh, dan soal aura Shikamaru dan Sarutobi itu artinya mereka tergolong manusia jenius.. eheheh plotnya begitu.. makanya auranya beda sama yang biasa-biasa aja.. makasih doanya ya kakak! 33

**Antoni Yamada **: ini udah updatenyaa.. makasih udah nungguin.. maaf juga kalo lama..! , semoga suka sama chapt ini.. :3

**Ailasca-chan** : ahahah tenang, akan selalu dilanjut kok! (y) maaf ya lama updatenyaaa.. semoga suka sama chapt ini.. :D

**Ryan69** : ahahah saran yang bagus! (#ditabok SAsuke) pengennya sih gitu.. tapi tungguin aja deh gimana entar.. eheheh.. kebetulan tuh bentar lagi bulan puasa, cocok buat Naruto yang harus tahan-tahan nafsu.. wkwkwk :p thanks ya buat dukungan dan semangatnyaaa semoga suka sama lanjutannyaa. :D

**Minato301** : Ini udah lanjutt.. semoga suka yaa :D

**donat bunder** : ahahah thanks pujiannya.. author juga kadang jingkrak-jingkrak baca review (#ga nyambung) wkwkwk author seneng kalau kmu sukaa.. :D makasih untuk dukungannya yaa.. maaf updatenya lamaa.. eheheh :D

**diah cherry** : terima kasih pujiannyaa.. eheheh author seneng kalo kamu suka sama fict gaje ini.. ehehehe dan soal sasusaku kayaknya baru chapter depan.. soalnya chapt ini masih sual NH.. dan tenang aja.. fict ini akan terus laanjut selama author masih bernyawa (#ceileh) maaf yah l;ama updatenya.. kemarin2 sibuk sih.. ehehe.. semoga suka sama chapt ini.. :3 makasih juga untuk dukungannyaa.. :D

**hari**: ini udah dilanjutin yaaa.. :D semoga sukaaa :3

**Rei Hanna**: ahahah makasih pujiannyaa! Author seneng kalau kamu merasadisegarkan dengan kehadiran fict gaje ini.. ehehehe ini udah lanjut yaa.. maaf lama updatenyaa :3

**Ujumaki641** : ini udah lanjut yaa… maaf banget lama! XD semoga suka sama chapter ini.. :D

Sekian balasan review.. author mengucapkan banyak-banyak terima kasih kepada yang sudah sudi baca/follow/favorite/ review fict ini! So, selamat bertemu di chapter depan yaa! :D

Oke, sampai bertemu di chapter 13 ya minna-san! :D


	12. Chapter 12

**[Sasuke's POV]**

Aku terus menatap Ino, tidak mau melepaskan pandanganku sekejappun. Biar saja mataku kelilipan, tujuanku sekarang mencoba mengintimidasi

model berambut pirang yang duduk di hadapanku ini. Syukurlah aku punya ekspresi wajah datar dan dingin, jadi ancamanku menjadi lebih meyakinkan.

* * *

Sakura's Lover

present

**Naruto: The New Born**

**(Chapter 11)**

**Rate T **

**Desclaimer Naruto Masashi Kishimoto**

**saya kan cuma pinjem charas Kishi-sama ^^**

**This Story is MINE**

**AU for present, and Canon for past memory**

**Gendre: Friendship, Drama, Humor**

**Warning: OOC, Gaje, Berantakan, EYD, TYPOs, NEWBIE**

**Dont Like? Dont Read! ^^**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Ino terlihat gelisah, matanya memutar ke mana-mana seperti sedang senam mata. Selanjutnya dia menatapku serius dengan kening berkerut.

"Dari mana kau tahu soal Samui?" Ino berbisik pelan, seolah-olah tidak ingin siapapun tahu soal pembicaraan kami.

"Hn, tidak penting aku dapat infonya dari mana," aku bersuara denganintonasi datar. "Yang pasti aku tahu kau juga mengetahui hubungan antara

Samui, Itachi dan Sakura."

Ino terdiam dan menunduk, membuat wajahnya tertutup poni panjang ala Andika Kangen band—ehm, maksudku poni lemparnya. Aku terus menunggu, aku tidak akan pergi sampai gadis muda ini berbicara. Aku harus tahu kenyataannya sekarang juga darinya. Semakin cepat dia bicara, semakin cepat Itachi putus dengan Sakura, sehingga semakin cepat aku menikung kakakku. Aku menyeringai kala memikirkannya, membuatku benar-benar tidak sabar.

SREKKK

Terdengar suara pintu ruangan Tsunade bergeser, membuatku dan Ino menoleh bersamaan. Di muka pintu terlihat seorang lelaki tinggi berambut panjang berwarna putih keunguan, berdiri dengan senyum ramah. Dia lagsung memasuki ruangan ini seraya menyapaku dan Ino.

"Ah maaf, kupikir di sini ada Tsuna," kata pria itu sambil tersenyum. "Apa aku mengganggu kalian mengobrol?" Tanyanya kemudian dengan wajah sedikit menyesal.

"Ah, Dan-san.. Tsunade-basan sedang memeriksa Namikaze. Mungkin sebentar lagi dia ke sini." Ino menyahut perkataannya, membuatku mendengus. Huh, Ino pasti sangat bersyukur dengan kehadiran suami Tsunade ini, karena dia bisa terbebas dari pertanyaanku. Aku memandang Ino menuntut, berharap dia mengerti aku belum selesai berbicara dengannya. Tapi wanita bermata aqua marine itu hanya tersenyum lemah. Dia mendekatiku, lalu berkata di telingaku.

"Besok, kutunggu di café Hashi jam 5 sore." Sebelum aku sempat bertanya di mana itu café Hashi, Ino malah sudah sibuk memgobrol dengan Dan. Aku mendengus. Jelas sekali Ino menghindariku. Karena merasa tidak memiliki kesempatan lagi, aku pamit undur diri pada kedua orang itu. Lihat saja Yamanaka Ino, aku akan mengorek segala informasi sebanyak-banyaknya darimu besok, dan tidak akan kubiarkan kau kabur lagi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Senin, 23 April  
Café Hashi  
04.47 PM**

Aku berjalan mengikuti pelayan café yang menuntunku memasuki kawasan VIP. Rupanya Ino sudah memesan meja khusus untuk melakukan pembicaraan ini. Saat sampai, aku bisa melihat Ino tengah menyeruput _cappuccino_ dengan tenang. Aku langsung duduk setelah pelayan itu pamit pergi, menatap wanita muda di depanku yang menyunggingkan senyum.

"Kau cepat sekali ke sini. Padahal aku sudah sengaja memesan minuman untuk menunggumu," katanya sambil kembali menyeruput kopinya. Dia menunjuk ke arah kopi yang tersuguh di depan kursiku.

"Hn, aku tidak mau membuat orang lain menunggu. Aku langsung ke sini setelah dari rumah sakit," jelasku sambil duduk di kursi yang ada di hadapannya.

"Menjenguk putra Namikaze itu?" Aku menjawab dengan anggukan. "Aku benar-benar salut padanya. Dia pemuda yang berani dan penolong. Dia pasti sangat populer dengan sikap kepahlawannya itu." Ino tersenyum kagum untuk Naruto, yang lagi-lagi membuatku mengangguk tanda setuju. Naruto memang masih harus dirawat intensif di rumah sakit karena luka di kepalanya yang sedikit membuatnya gegar otak ringan juga untuk memulihkan luka jahitan di betisnya yang sobek. Sepulang sekolah tadi aku menjenguknya bersama-sama dengan Kiba, Suigetsu, Iruka, Shino dan Aki serta beberapa siswi KHS yang kuduga merupakan fans Naruto di sekolah (meski Naruto bodoh dan super menyebalkan juga berisik, tapi dia memiliki banyak fans perempuan di KHS. Entah mereka buta atau apa sampai bisa ngefans pada Naruto). Dobe sangat senang dengan kunjungan rombongan KHS ini. Dan dia jauh lebih senang kala Hinata datang bersama Neji—maksudku Nene. Sepertinya perjuangan Naruto untuk mendapatkan Hinata sedikit berhasil setelah dia menunjukan sifat heroik bodohnya. Tidak hanya itu, tidak lama setelah kami sampai, Pein, Shion, Sai, Hidan dan Kankurou datang bersama-sama. Kamar Naruto yang sebelumnya luas tiba-tiba menjadi sempit karena kebanyakan memuat manusia-manusia tidak jelas dan absurd. Aku tidak lama di rumah sakit karena dari awal niatku hanya untukmengantarkan teman-temanku yang lain menjenguk Naruto. Bukannya aku tidak peduli pada Naruto, hanya saja bertemu Ino sekarang ini adalah prioritasku. Aku perlu mendengar informasi penting darinya. Soal menjenguk Naruto sih bisa kulakukan kapan saja, bahkan tengah malam sekalipun.

"Langsung saja ke inti pembicaraan, Yamanaka-san," kataku tidak sabar. Aku sudah tidak ingin berbasa-basi lagi. Ino tersenyum kecil. "Benar-benar mirip dengan kakakmu, selalu _to the point_," Ino terkekeh pelan, namun sedetik kemudian dia langsung terdiam. Matanya yang sebiru lautan menatapku dengan tatapan yang terlihat aneh, campuran antara kehampaan dan harapan yang tidak begitu kupahami. Dia menghembus napas kecil, terlihat begitu berat untuk memulai pembicaraan.

"Jadi kau mau tahu dari mana?" tanyanya serius.

"Hn, pertama-tama, aku ingin tahu soal Samui. Siapa dia sebenarnya?" Tanyaku datar. Aku ingin mendengar penuturan langsung dari orang yang benar-benar mengenal Samui, bukan hanya dari data tertulis yang waktu itu Juugo kumpulkan untukku.

Ino menghela napas. Dia menatapku, tapi pandangannya terlihat jauh, seperti mengingat masa lalu. Dia lalu mulai membuka suara dan bercerita.

"Samui adalah seorang top model—ketika dia masih hidup. Dia sudah menjadi model sejak usianya 12 tahun. Aku cukup akrab dengannya saat aku pertama kali masuk ke agensi modelku yang sekarang. Dia merupakan mentor yang hebat dan profesional. Dan Samui... adalah kekasih Itachi sejak masih kuliah. Tapi tidak ada seorang pun yang tahu saat itu. Kudengar, hanya Sakura—yang merupakan sahabat Samui dan Itachi saat itu, yang mengetahui hubungan spesial mereka." Aku mengangguk paham. Sejauh ini, cerita Ino sesuai dengan dugaanku, jadiaku tidak terlalu kaget. "Lalu, apa kau tahu kenapa dia bunuh diri?" Tanyaku _to the point_.

Ino terdiam, kali ini cukup lama. Wajahnya terlihat sendu, seolah menahan kesedihan yang begitu dalam. Aku menunggunya dengan sabar, membiarkannya menyusun cerita. "Samui bunuh diri... karena dia menderita suatu penyakit."

Aku terdiam dengan kata-kata Ino, sedikit kaget. Penyakit? Penyakit apa? Di data kematiannya, Samui tidak memiliki penyakit khusus bawaan. Dia juga terlihat sehat di pagelaran terakhir yang dia ikuti. "Penyakit apa?" Tanyaku penasaran.

"Urat kakinya kanannya," Ino terdiam sebentar, seolah menguatkan diri."Urat kaki kanannya putus."

Aku membelalakan mataku, tidak percaya. Bagi seorang model, putusnya urat di kaki itu merupakan masalah yang cukup fatal. Itu artinya...

"Awalnya memang tidak ada yang tahu soal penyakitnya itu. Aku juga barutahu dari Sakura setahun yang lalu setelah aku memaksanya berbicara. Kata Sakura, saat Samui sedang melakukan pemotretan di Okinawa, Samui sempat terperosok jatuh karena kurang berhati-hati. Kaki kananya terjepit di antara batu, tapi tidak ada tulang yang patah. Dan dia terlihat biasa saja. Bahkan pemotretan itu sukses seperti semestinya.

"Tapi beberapa hari setelah itu, pernah Samui tidak datang ke agensi, katanya dia mengambil libur sekitar seminggu. Aku yang cukup dekatdengannya sempat menelponnya waktu itu, menanyakan kabarnya. Dan dia menjawab dia baik-baik saja, tanpa aku tahu dia memiliki masalah.

"Ternyata saat itu kaki kanan Samui bengkak besar sekali. Tapi Samui menolak pergi ke rumah sakit untuk memeriksakan keadaannya. Saat itu adalah dua minggu sebelum diselenggarakannya Japan Fashion Show. Kurasa Samui tahu jika sampai agensi mengetahui kakinya yang bengkak itu, dia pasti tidak akan diizinkan menjadi model di catwalk JFS. Karena itu dia menyembunyikannya dari seluruh orang.

"Itachi yang tahu soal keadaan kaki Samui, meminta tolong Sakura untuk memeriksa Samui. Sakura saat itu masih menjadi koas di rumah sakit besar. Itachi tahu Sakura akan mengambil spesialis tulang, jadi Itachi memintainya tolong memeriksa kaki Samui yang semakin hari semakin membengkak. Awalnya Sakura ragu, karena itu bukan wewenangnya. Hal seperti itu seharusnya langsung ditangani oleh dokter spesalis yang ahli, bukan koas. Tapi karena Itachi bersikeras, Sakura pun akhirnya setuju. Dia memeriksa dan merawat Samui di rumahnya, tanpa sepengetahuan siapapun, bahkan aku yang merupakan sahabatnya pun tidak mengetahuinya saat itu.

"Perlahan bengkak di kaki Samui berkurang dan hampir pulih seperti semula. Setelahnya Samui kembali ke agensi seperti biasa. Seperti yang kau tahu, seorang model diharuskan terus memakai _high heels_. Samui mengeluhkan kaki kanannya yang kebas saat memakai _high heels_ pada Sakura. Dan Sakura mencoba kembali menganalisa dan memeriksanya. Sakura bilang ada yang ganjil dengan kaki Samui. Setelah ditelisik, akhirnya dia tahu, bahwa urat kaki kanan Samui putus. Dengan berat hati, Sakura memberitahukan kepada Samui sehari sebelum mengikuti pagelaran JFS. Sakura melarang Samui mengikutinya, karena masalah kaki itu bisa sangat berbahaya baginya. Tapi Samui bersikeras untuk ikut. JFS memang merupakan impian Samui sejak dulu. Tidak ada yang bisa melarang Samui saat itu, termasuk Itachi.

"Dan benar saja, Samui akhirnya mengikuti JFS. Aku juga menontonnya. Semuanya terlihat baik-baik saja pada awalnya, Samui terlihat sehat-sehat saja dan profesional seperti biasa. Namun saat dia akan berbalik kembali ke panggung, kaki kanan Samui oleng, bahkan hampir membuatnya jatuh. Untung saja Samui langsung bisa menguasai keadaan. Insiden kecil itu tidak merusak penampilannya sedikit pun, dan JFS berlangsung sukses seperti seharusnya. Tapi justru itulahyang menjadi masalahnya.

"Samui langsung menemui Sakura dan mengeluhkan kakinya yang semakin sakit sejak dia melakukan pagelaran. Tapi terlambat. Kaki kanan Samui sejak saatitu justru menjadi mati rasa, tidak lagi bisa berjalan seperti biasanya. Itachi meminta Sakura mengobati Samui, namun langsung ditolak Sakura. Dia berargumen Samui harus segera mendapat penanganan lebih lanjut oleh dokter. Sakura tidak mau mengambil resiko melakukan mal praktek. Tapi Samui bersikeras tidak mau dibawa ke rumah sakit. Dia takut kabar kakinya yang sakit akan membuatnya terdepak dari dunia model. Mendengar penolakan Samui membuat Sakura marah. Samui tidak seharusnya mengabaikan kesehatannya demi mimpinya itu, kata Sakura. Sakura meminta Samui berhenti dari dunia model, karena kakinya yang sekarang tidak lagi memungkinkannya untuk menggunakan _high heels_ lagi. Ia menyarankan Samui cepat-cepat melakukan pengobatan demi kakinya. Itachi juga membujuk Samui seperti itu, bahkan bersedia membiayai kekasihnya itu berobat ke luar negeri. Dan pada akhirnya Samui tidak menjawab apa-apa. Dia tidak menghiraukan kekasih dan sahabatnya itu. Dia lebih memilih mengurung diri di apartemennya. Sepertinya Samui sangat terpukul dengan kenyataan dia tidak lagi bisa menjadi model. Beberapa hari kemudian... dia... dia..."

Ino tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya, terpotong tangisan yang sedari tadi dia tahan. Beberapa isakan lolos dari mulutnya yang dia bekap. Aku membiarkannya menangis sampai gadis Yamanaka itu tenang, sementara aku memikirkan ceritanya lebih lanjut. Meski Ino tidak menceritakannya sampai selesai, tapi aku sudah cukup paham inti dari seluruh kisah Samui ini. Samui lebih memilih mati saat dia tidak lagi bisa menjadi model. Dia tidak memberitahukan penyakitnya pada orang-orang karena terlalu mengagungkan obsesinya itu. Dia ingin mati dan dikenang sebagai model, bukan sebagai mantan model. Itulah sebabnya dia memilih mati daripada mengobati kakinya. Benar-benar tragis dan dramatis sekali.

Setelah 10 menit kemudian tangisan Ino sudah reda. Wanita pirang itu mengusap matanya dengan tisu. Maskaranya sepertinya _waterproof_, jadi wajahnya tidak belepotan seperti hantu walau menangis seperti itu.

"Lalu pertanyaan selanjutnya," aku buka suara setelah Ino kembali menyeruput kopinya. "Apa meninggalnya Samui ada hubunganya dengan Sakura dan Itachi yang sekarang berpacaran?" Ino terdiam, telunjuknya memainkan bibir gelas _cappuccino_ miliknya.

"Kenapa kau ingin tahu?" Tanyanya setelah terdiam sekian lama.

_'Aku butuh bukti untuk menghancurkan hubungan mereka,'_ jawabku dalam hati.

Sepertinya Ino menunggu jawabanku, tapi aku tetap bungkam. Ino menatapku curiga karena sikap diamku. Pandangannya menelisik, seolah-olah sedang menilaiku.

"Dengar ya, Uchiha," katanya karena aku tak kunjung bersuara. "Aku sudah membantumu mendapatkan informasi, jadi tentu saja aku juga perlu tahu apa tujuanmu sebenarnya. Karena mungkin saja kau sama liciknya dengan kakakmu!" Ino menatapku tajam saat mengatakan kata-kata sinisnya. Aku sedikit tersinggung. Aku tidak suka disamakan dengan Itachi. Dan lagi, aku ini tidak licik. Aku hanya suka mengintimidasi lawan untuk mencapai tujuanku. Jadi tolong dibedakan.

Aku menatap Ino datar, menganalisis sikap defensifnya ini. Padahal dia bisa dengan lancar menceritakan tentang Samui padaku tanpa keberatan sedikit pun. Tapi kenapa justru saat aku memintanya menjelaskan keterkaitan kematian Samui dengan hubungan Itachi dan Sakura, Ino malah terlihat sangat berhati-hati? Sedetik kemudian aku paham, Ino mencoba melindungi Sakura. Dari nada bicaranya saat menyebut nama Itachi, jelas sekali kalau Ino tidak menyukai kakakku. Alasannya pasti berhubungan dengan pertanyaan yang barusan kuajukan padanya. Sikap Ino ini membuatku semakin penasaran untuk mengorek lebih banyak informasi seputar hubungan Itachi dan Sakura.

"Jika kau menjawab pertanyaanku tadi, aku berjanji apapun pertanyaanmu," pungkasku, bernegosiasi. Ino terlihat tertarik. Jelas sekali dia juga memiliki berbagai macam pertanyaan di benaknya yang ingin diajukan padaku.

"Baiklah, aku setuju," Ino tersenyum kecil, membuatku menyeringai.

"Jadi, apakah benar, Itachi dan Sakura baru berpacaran sejak 3 bulan ini?" Tanyaku, memancingnya bicara.

"Tidak, mereka tidak berpacaran," jawab Ino santai tanpa beban, seolah itu bukan hal besar.

Aku membulatkan mataku, kaget atas jawabannya. "Maksudmu.. mereka berbohong ke semua orang?" Emosiku mulai timbul. Jadi selama ini mereka hanya berpura-pura pacaran? Apa maksudnya?

"Bisa dibilang begitu," Ino kembali menyeruput minumannya.

"Kenapa? Apa alasannya?" Aku mulai tidak sabar. Dan sikap Ino yang terlihat santai tidak membantu sama sekali.

"Itu keinginan Itachi. Dan bodohnya, Sakura tidak keberatan melakukannya. Dia bilang ini untuk menebus dosanya."

"Menebus dosa? Apa maksudmu soal Samui?" Ino mengangguk, mengiyakan pertanyaanku. "Tapi apa yang terjadi pada Samui merupakan pilihan wanita itu sendiri. Sakura tidak bersalah." Protesku tidak terima. Ino mengangguk lagi. Wajahnya kembali menampilkan ekspresi sendu. "Tapi tidak menurut Itachi. Bagi Itachi, Sakura secara tidak langsung telah membunuh Samui dengan menolak mengobatinya saat itu. Itachi menyalahkan Sakura, dan Sakura tidak menolak tuduhan itu. Sepertinya Sakura juga merasa memiliki andil atas kematian Samui. Dan lagi, saat jasad Samui dievakuasi, Itachi meminta polisi menutupi soal bengkaknya kaki Samui akibat penyakitnya itu. Jika sampai wartawan tahu kalau Samui pernah punya masalah di kakinya, pasti mereka akan mencari tahu siapa yang memeriksa keadaannya sebelum bunuh diri. Dan kemungkinan besar Sakura akan terseret-seret. Jika soal kaki Samui yang terluka itu tertutupi, maka Sakura juga akan s lamat. Karena itu, Sakura merasa memiliki hutang budi pada Itachi. Dia bahkan langsung menyetujui saat Itachi memintanya menjadi pacar gadungannya." Jelas Ino penuh emosi. Dia bahkan sampai menggebrak kecil meja kami, membuat kopinya dan kopiku sedikit tumpah. Aku tidak masalah dengan sikapnya itu. Karena jika aku jadi dia, bukan hanya meja yang kugebrak, tapi wajah Itachi juga, kalau bisa sampai gepeng atau sampai si baka aniki tidak punya muka lagi.

"Tapi untuk apa Itachi memiliki pacar gadungan? Pacarnya yang asli saja tidak pernah ada yang mengetahuinya sampai tutup usia. Lalu kenapa tiba-tiba dia mengumumkan dia memiliki pacar baru? Apa lagi sampai akan bertunangan segala." Aku bertanya panjang lebar.

"Sayangnya, aku tidak tahu. Sakura tidak pernah mau buka mulut soal itu. Dia hanya bilang, apapun tujuan Itachi, dia akan terus mengikutinya, walau harus mengorbankan perasaannya sekali pun." Mata Ino kembali berair. Diaburu-buru menghapus air matanya sebelum jatuh. "Padahal tanpa adanya masalah dengan Itachi pun, Sakura sudah memiliki kehidupan yang rumit. Aku hanya ingin dia bahagia, menjalani hidupnya seperti perempuan normal lainnya. Tapi dia justru mengorbankan perasaan dan kebahagiaannya demi hal yang bahkan bukan salahnya."

Aku terdiam. Hatiku sedikit tercubit dengan kata-kata Ino. Kenapa Sakura harus selalu mengorbankan perasaannya? Dulu dia melakukan itu untukku, sekarang untuk Itachi. Kenapa dia selalu memprioritaskan orang lain? Memikirkannya membuat perasaanku lumpuh.

"Sekarang waktunya aku yang bertanya," Ino menyahut setelah keheningan mengisi di antara kami. "Apa kau benar-benar tidak tahu soal Samui sebelumnya?" Lanjut Ino.

"Aku tidak tahu, orang tuaku pun tidak. Karena itu aku mencari informasi sendiri," kataku. "Lalu apa yang membuatmu ingin mengetahuinya? Bukankah ini sudah terlalu terlambat untuk diketahui?" Tanya Ino heran.

"Aku hanya curiga dengan hubungan Itachi dan Sakura. Aku tahu Itachi bukan orang yang pernah terburu-buru akan segala hal. Dia akan selalu mempersiapkannya matang-matang. Tapi dua minggu yang lalu secara tiba-tiba dia mengenalkan Sakura pada orang tuaku dan berencana bertunangan dalam waktu dekat. Itu terlalu ganjil," jelasku panjang lebar.

"Lalu apa tujuanmu sebenarnya? Apa yang akan kau lakukan setelah mengetahui hal ini?" Tanya Ino menuntut.

"Aku akan melakukan apapun untuk membatalkan pertunangan mereka," tukasku lugas. Ino sedikit terkejut mendengarnya. "Dan setelah mendengar ceritamu barusan, aku tidak lagi ragu untuk melakukannya."

"Kenapa kau ingin pertunangan mereka dibatalkan? Apa untungnya untukmu?" Ino menatapku curiga. Jelas sekali kalau dia tidak terlalu percaya dengan kata-kataku tadi.

"Jelas menguntungkan untukku," aku menjawab dengan penuh percaya diri. "Jika pertunangan itu batal, aku bisa merebut Sakura dari Itachi."

Ino membulatkan matanya, terlihat amat sangat terkejut. Tentu saja dia terkejut, pasti dia tidak menyangka kalau aku yang notabene adalah adik Itachi, ingin merebut calon tunangan kakaknya sendiri.

"Kau... menyukai Sakura?!" Ino bersuara setelah kembali dari keterkejutannya. Aku mengangguk yakin, karena memang itulah kenyataannya. "Jadi itu alasannya kenapa saat Itachi mengumunkan dia akan bertunangan dengan Sakura di depan keluarganya, kau malah terlihat marah dan pergi begitu saja?" Ino menatapku penuh selidik. Aku yakin, Sakura menceritakan soal pertemuan dua minggu yang lalu itu kepada Ino. Jadi aku tidak kaget saat Ino tahu hal ini.

Aku kembali mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Tapi tampaknya Ino tidak terlihat puas.

"Sejak kapan kau menyukainya?"

"Jauh sebelum ini, dan sudah lama sekali," jawabku datar.

"Apa Sakura tahu hal ini?"

Aku menghela napas berat. "Sepertinya tidak. Dan aku tidak mau mengambil resiko mengatakannya sekarang."

"Kenapa?" Ino terlihat keheranan.

"Kau tahu posisiku benar-benar tidak menguntungkan. Dia terlalu menghayatiperannya sebagai pacar gadungan Itachi. Aku harus membatalkan pertunangan mereka jika benar-benar ingin merebutnya dari kakakku." Aku hampir meledak saat mengatakannya pada Ino. Aku benar-benar tidak menyangka kakakmu berbohong pada keluargaku untuk hal krusial seperti ini. Aku tidak peduli jika yang dia jadikan tunangan bohongannya itu wanita lain. Tapi dia justru malah menyeret Sakura bersamanya. Aku tidak mau jika ia sampai menumbalkan Sakura untuk kepentingannya yang tidak jelas. Padahal Itachi tahu hidup Sakura di masa ini cukup sulit, tapi Itachi tega memanfaatkan rasa bersalah Sakura atas kematian Samui untuk memuluskan tujuannya yang entah apa.

"Kupikir tadinya kau berniat memutuskan pertunangan kakakmu, agar kakakmubatal menjadi pewaris utama Uchiha Group." Sahut Ino. Dia kembali meminum kopinya yang sudah lama dingin.

Aku mendengus. "Hn, konyol. Kau terlalu banyak menonton drama picisan," sindirku satire, membuat Ino merengut sebal. "Lagipula tanpa Itachi memiliki istri bahkan homo sekalipun, dia sudah sejak lama ditetapkan menjadi pewaris perusahaan keluargaku," jelasku, membuat Ino mengangguk paham.

Ya, soal harta, ada pembagian yang adil di keluargaku. Jadi aku tidak perlu khawatir kekurangan harta. Dan lagi, Madara-kakekku, telah memberikan sekian persen sahamnya untukku. Aku tidak perlu repot-repot merebut harta orang lain hanya demi memperkaya diriku.

"Lalu untuk apa Itachi meminta Sakura bertunangan dengannya jika tanpa istripun dia bisa menerima warisan?" Tanya Ino Ino membuatku tersentak. Benar kata Ino, untuk apa tindakan Itachi itu? Apa untungnya untuk kakakku? Aku baru memikirkan itu sekarang. Itachi adalah orang yang sangat berhati-hati. Dia tidak pernah melakukansesuatu tanpa alasan. Tapi apa alasannya? Sepertinya aku perlu menyelidikinya.

"Wah, sudah malam ternyata!" Suara pekikan Ino menyadarkanku daripikiranku. Aku melirik arlojiku. Hn, sudah jam makan malam rupanya. Tidak terasa sudah hampir 3 jam kami mengobrol seperti ini. Sudah saatnya aku pulang. Lagipula ada yang perlu kuselesaikan di rumah. Aku bangkit dari dudukku, membuatku Ino keheranan. "Kau mau pulang? Tapi kau belum makan malam kan?"

"Hn," hanya itu responsku. Aku memakai tasku dan meletakan beberapa lembar uang di atas meja untuk membayar kopi yang bahkan tidak sempat kusentuh.

"Terima kasih untuk informasimu, Yamanaka-san. Aku sangat terbantu karenanya," tukasku sambil berdiri Ino teraenyum sebelum menyahut.

"Sama-sama. Dan jangan lupa mengabariku jika ada sesuatu! Kau bisa minta nomorku pada Shion."

Aku mengangguk, lalu pergi keluar dari café. Tujuanku sekarang adalah pulang ke rumah, lalu menemui Itachi si sumber masalah. Kuharap ini akan menjadi akhir dari segala kepura-puraannya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Sasuke's Home  
8\. 35 PM**

"Sasuke-kun, dari mana saja kau?" Ibuku melipat tangannya di dada ketika melihatku berjalan melewati ruang keluarga. Aku berhenti berjalan, memberi perhatianku padanya. "Kau tidak lupa kan kalau kau masih dalam masa hukuman? Ibu sudah mencoba menelponmu, tapi tidak aktif," lanjutnya dengan nada antara khawatir dan kesal.

"Hn, aku ada urusan dengan teman. Aku tidak sempat mengabari karena ponselku kehabisan batere, Kaa-san." Aku melanjutkan perjalananku menaiki tangga menuju lantai dua. "Aku mau istirahat."

Ibuku tidak menyahut, membuatku lega. Buru-buru aku pergi ke kamarku. Aku cepat-cepat mandi dan berpakaian, lalu keluar lagi dari kamar. Dengan suara sepelan mungkin, aku membuka pintu kamar Itachi, lalu masuk ke dalamnya. Aku bersyukur pintu kamar Itachi kuncinya rusak dan belum diperbaiki sampai sekarang, sehingga aku bisa menyusup tanpa kesulitan. Yah walau aku bisa saja membuat kunci duplikatnya, tapi itu terlalu merepotkan. Setelah masuk ke dalam aku langsung berbaring di kasur kakakku, terdiam. Tujuanku menyusup ke sini bukanlah ingin mencuri foto Samui lagi atau mencoret-coret foto Itachi dan Sakura di atas meja kerjanya—walau sempat juga terpikir olehku untuk melakukannya. Aku ke sini hanya ingin menunggu kepulangan Itachi. Aku ingin bicara empat mata dengannya, menuntut penjelasan dari segala tindakannya tidak masuk akalnya dengan berpura-pura berpacaran dengan Sakura. Apa dia ingin membuatku cemburu? Tapi kan dia belum tahu kalau dulu Sakura adalah istriku (iya di masa lalu.. puas kau?) Aku sangat penasaran, dan aku tidak akan pergi dari kamarnya sampai mendapai jawaban yang memuaskan.

CEKLIK

Suara pintu yang terbuka mengalihkan pikiranku. Aku langsung duduk di tempat tidur Itachi ketika kakak tunggalku itu masuk ke dalam kamar sambil melonggarkan dasinya. Dia memandangku heran, mungkin bertanya-tanya kenapa adiknya yang tampan ini ada di kamarnya. #narsis amat sih si Sasu? -,-

"Apa kau punya keperluan denganku, otouto? Tidak biasanya kau datang ke kamarku," kata Itachi to the point sambil menaruh tas kerjanya di meja. Aku mengamatinya Itachi yang sedang melepas dua kancing teratas kemejanya dan menoyor kepala author yang sedang mimisan. Sial, mengganggu sekali si author sialan ini! Membuatku berkata macam-macam saja!

"Hn, aku perlu bicara denganmu, Nii-san," ujarku sambil berdiri, menatap Itachi serius. Kata-kataku membuat Itachi menaikkan sebelah alisnya, walau

ekspresinya masih setenang air.

"Bicaralah." Itachi berdiri di samping meja kerjanya, menungguku berkata.

Aku terdiam sebentar, menguatkan tekadku. Bukannya aku takut berbicara dengan Itachi, aku hanya sedikit khawatir ucapanku menyakiti hati kakakku. Aku tahu Itachi sangat menyayangiku, dia adalah kakak yang sempurna untukku. Aku tidak mau bertengkar dengannya hanya karena seorang wanita yang aku cintai—walau aku sadar, dia bersalah untuk hal ini. Tapi biarlah aku menjadi adik kurang ajar sekali ini saja, untuk meraih kebahagianku sendiri. #bukannya dari dulu kamu udah kurang ajar ya Sas? #author dibakar amaterasu Sasuke

"Nii-san, kau selalu bilang kau akan mengabulkan semua permintaanku kan?" Aku berkata hati-hati. Aku selalu memancing lawan bicaraku berbicara sedikit sebelum aku menjurus ke inti pembicaraan.

"Ya, aku akan mengabulkannya jika aku mampu," jawabnya santai dan tenang dengan senyum lembut yang biasa dia tunjukan untukku. Ini membuatku ragu melanjutkan kata-kataku, tapi egoku mulai muncul ke permukaan. Aku tidak boleh ragu apalagi mundur. Ini semua untuk kebaikan kami.

"Kalau begitu, aku minta padamu nii-san, batalkan rencana pertunanganmu dengan Sakura," ujarku lugas menekankan klausa terakhir yang kuucapkan.

Seketika ruangan terasa begitu hening setelah aku mengucapkan hal tadi. Itachi masih berdiri di tempatnya, tapi matanya tidak teralih sedikitpun dari mataku. Aku juga tidak berniat menghindari kontak mata dengannya. Dia harus tahu aku sangat-sangat serius. Itachi menghela napas setelah 10 menit berlalu. Dia berjalan mendekat ke arah tempat tidurnya, berhenti semeter di hadapanku. "Aku tidak bisa mengabulkan permintaanmu." Katanya, membuat emosiku tiba-tiba naik.

"Hn, kau pikir aku tidak tahu?" Ujarku sinis padanya. "Kau itu hanya berbohong pada semua orang tentang hubunganmu dengan Sakura. Nii-san. Dan sekarang kau ingin bertunangan dengannya? Hah, jangan membuatku tertawa!" Meski aku sudah membuka kebohongannya, tapi Itachi maasih saja bersikaptenang. Aku menggertakan gigiku geram. Aku sudah benar-benar dengan sikap pura-pura Itachi.

"Otouto, kau tidak tahu apa-apa soal masalahku. Jadi sebaiknya kau jangan ikut campur," Itachi mengatakannya dengan sangat dingin. Sepertinya dia marah karena tuduhanku.

"Aku tahu soal pacarmu yang bunuh diri, Nii-san," kataku tajam, tak mau kalah. Aku bisa melihat Itachi sedikit terpancing dengan kata-kataku. "Aku penasaran dengan kata-kata Madara Jii-san di makan malam Uchiha yangmenyindir soal mantan kekasihmu, jadi aku bertanya pada kakak temanku soal dia," jelasku mencoba memancingnya kembali. Ekspresi Itachi sedikit tidak terbaca, tapi aku yakin amarahnya sudah tersulut.

"Lalu apa masalahmu?" Tanyanya ketus. Matanya menatapku marah.

"Masalahnya adalah kau memanfaatkan Sakura!" Aku hampir berteriak. Akubenar-benar sudah kesal dengan sikapnya yang menyebalkan. "Asal kau tahu Nii-san, Sakura adalah orang yang penting untukku, dan aku tidak akan membiarkan dia diganggu seorang pun di dunia ini, bahkan meski orang itu kakakku sendiri!" Saking emosinya, aku langsung ngos-ngosan setelah melontarkan kalimatku.

Kulihat Itachi mengernyit. "Sejak kapan Sakura jadi penting bagimu?" Tanyanya. "Kau bahkan terlihat membencinya di pertemuan pertama," ejeknya.

"Aku sudah mengenalnya jauh sebelummu, hanya saja kau tidak tahu," kataku penuh percaya diri. Aku tidak bohong kan? "Intinya, aku ingin kau batalkan rencana pertunangan kalian sebelum aku beberkan yang sebenarnya ke semua orang," ancamku penuh penekanan. Kuharap Itachi akan langsung menuruti perkataanku.

"Lakukan saja."

Aku membulatkan mataku mendengar suara Itachi yang datar itu. Ekspresi wajahnya masih setenang sebelumnya, namun matanya jelas menatapku tajam. Kenapa dia sama sekali tidak takut dengan ancamanku?!

"Aku tidak peduli perasaan merepotkanmu itu, Sasuke, karena kau sendiri tidak tahu dan tidak mengerti perasaanku. Dan lagi, percuma saja kau mengancamku, aku tetap akan bertunangan dengan Sakura. Tidak ada yang bisa merubah ketetapanku, sekeras apapun kau mencoba," Itachi melanjutkan dengan intonasi yang sangat dingin. Dia terlihat seperti orang lain bagiku sekarang, bukan Itachi kakakku si penyayang adiknya, tapi ekspresinya mirip seperti Itachi si anggota akatsuki yang tidak dingin, kejam, dan tidak memiliki perasaan. Aku akhirnya sadar, perkara antara dirinya dan Sakura lebih rumit dari yang kubayangkan.

"Apa alasanmu melakukan ini semua, Nii-san? Apa keuntungan yang kau dapatkan dari hal ini?" Aku masih keras kepala untuk bertanya.

"Yang pasti tidak ada hubungannya sama sekali denganmu, Sasuke. Kau hanya pengganggu. Jadi sebaiknya kau cepat keluar dari kamarku. Sekarang juga."

Aku menggertakan gigiku kesal. Rasanya aku ingin menghajar wajah tanpa ekspresi itu untuk menuntaskan amarahku. Tapi aku tahu tidak ada gunanya melakukan itu karena dia pasti tidak akan pernah buka mulut. Jadi aku langsung keluar dari kamar Itachi, menabrak pundaknya keras, agar aku tidak meledak.

BUAG

Aku meninju dinding kamarku keras, tidak peduli dengan rasa sakit di seluruh tonjolan punggung tanganku. Sial, kenapa Itachi begitu jeras kepala? Dia pikir dengan dia bersikap begitu aku akan menyerah? Sayang sekali, tidak akan. Aku akan melakukan apapun untuk membatalkan pertunangan itu. Harus, karena selamanya Sakura hanyalah milikku. Kalau Itachi tidak mau membatalkannya, maka akan kubuat Sakura yang melakukannya. Tunggu saja aniki. Kau pasti akan kalah.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Selasa, 24 April  
05.15 PM  
Rumah sakit pusat Tokyo**

Aku menggerakan jariku untuk mengirim pesan kepada ibuku bahwa aku akan pulang terlambat karena aku pergi ke rumah sakit. Aku tidak mau ibuku marah-marah seperti kemarin. Aku tahu dia mengkhawatirkanku, jadi aku tidak mau membuatnya kesal karena tidak mengabarinya. Setelah pesanku terkirim, aku menyandarkan tubuhku ke kursi tunggu yang keras, menunggu sampai nomor antrianku dipanggil. Aku sudah sengaja mengambil nomor antrean paling buncit, supaya aku bisa mengobrol lama dengan Sakura, juga agar dia tidak menghindar dariku.

Ya, sekarang aku berada di depan ruang tunggu spesialis tulang. Tujuanku adalah untuk berbicara dengan Sakura. Makanya sekarang aku berpura-pura sakit dan mengambil nomor antrean untuk bisa masuk ke dalam ruangannya. Sebenarnya bisa saja aku menunggu Sakura sampai habis jam kerjanya, tapi kalau seperti itu, aku akan semakin malam pulangnya. Jika sampai itu terjadi, ibuku pasti akan mengamuk dan mengadu pada ayahku, lalu aku akan dikurung di rumah selama setahun penuh dan tidak lagi dapat uang saku. Huh, aku sih tidak mau, jadi aku cari aman sudah sedikit bosan karena terlalu lama menunggu begini. Jadi aku bermain game saja untuk membunuh waktuku.

"Nomor antrean 16!"

Aku mendongkak ketika nomor antreanku akhirnya disebut setelah kurang lebih satu jam menunggu. Aku langsung bergegas menuju ruangan Sakura, setelah mendapat salam dari asistennya.

Saat aku masuk, aku dapat melihat wajah Sakura yang terkejut sampai melongo. Aku menatapnya datar. Biasa aja kali kalau lihat orang ganteng sepertiku. #plak. Namun sedetik kemudian dia sadar dan mulai berbicara.

"Sasuke-kun, bukankah kau sudah sembuh sejak seminggu yang lalu?" Tanyanya keheranan. "Tapi di sini kau menulis tanganmu masih sakit."

Aku terdiam sebentar. Aku harap Sakura tidak langsung mengusirku setelah mengetahui tujuanku menemuinya.

"Sejujurnya Sakura, aku tidak sakit. Aku hanya ingin berbicara denganmu. Sekarang." Kataku tanpa basa-basi.

Sakura sedikit membulatkan matanya. "Berbicara denganku?" Dia menatapku tajam. "Dan berpura-pura sakit? Ini tidak lucu, Tuan Muda Uchiha,"

lanjutnya sarkasme.

"Aku hanya minta waktumu sebentar. Aku tahu kau tidak akan mau jika aku memintamu berbicara berdua saja, jadi aku menggunakan cara ini."

Sakura menghela napas. Dia mengurut pelipisnya pelan, mungkin dia stress didatangi orang merepotkan. Tapi aku tidak peduli.

"Kurasa kau tipe orang yang keras kepala. Apa kau mau pergi jika kuusir?" Tanyanya dengan raut wajah kesal.

"Hn, tentu saja tidak," jawabku tak mau kalah.

"Sudah kuduga. Kalau begitu sebaiknya kita bicarakan ini di luar ruanganku saja," putusnya sambil membereskan kertas-kertas di mejanya. "Tunggu aku di taman rumah sakit. Dan ingat, jangan lagi berpura-pura sakit seperti orang bodoh begini," sindirnya, membuatku mendengus. Tanpa banyak bicara aku mengangguk, lalu keluar dari ruangannya.

Aku langsung menuju ke taman rumah sakit yang berjarak seratus meter dari tempat praktek terlihat sangat sepi juga sedikit gelap meski sudah disinari lampu taman bundar. Baguslah, benar-benar cocok menjadi tempat berbicara serius dengan Sakura.

Sakura datang sekitar sepuluh menit kemudian. Dia masih mengenakan jas dokternya. Sinar lampu taman menyinari wajahnya yang terlihat lelah. Dia duduk di ujung bangku taman, sejauh mungkin denganku yang berada di sisi yang berlawanan. Meski begitu, Sakura memandangku seksama, wajahnya serius. Hal ini membuatku bisa leluasa memandang wajahnya. Dia terlihat seperti Sakura saat di usia Chuunin walau usianya sudah 23 tahun. Sedikit anehkarena dia tidak lagi memiliki segel byakugo di jidatnya (dulu aku sering memandangi segel itu, entah kenapa). Yang sama adalah pancaran sinar di mata hijaunya, yang menandakan bahwa dia adalah seorang gadis kuat dan tangguh, juga tulus dan rapuh di saat yang bersamaan. Mata yang membuatku yakin, bahwa dialah Sakura-ku.

"Jadi apa yang ingin kau bicarakan? Dari tadi kau diam saja," suara jengkel Sakura memecahkan keheningan di antara kami. Dia sepertinya mulai jengah karena aku terlalu lama menatapnya.

Aku pun memalingkan pandanganku, menatap ke depan, dan menghela napas. "Sakura, aku ingin bertanya padamu," aku mulai membuka pembicaraan. "Apa kau benar-benar menyukai Itachi?" Kali ini aku menatap matanya, sedikit mengintimidasi.

Sakura agak gelagapan, sepertinya dia tidak menyangka aku akan bertanya halitu. Sekarang dia yang menatap ke depan, menghindari pandanganku. "Kenapa kau menanyakan itu? Aku kan sebentar lagi akan bertunangan dengan kakakmu, sudah pasti aku menyukainya," jawabnya cepat. Dia menyelipkan sejumput rambutnya ke belakang telinga, masih menghindariku.

Aku mendengus. "Aku tahu kau berbohong, Sakura." Aku berkata penuh penekanan. Aku meraih pundaknya, memaksanya menatapku. "Aku tahu kau dan Itachi tidak benar-benar berpacaran. Kau diminta olehnya, dan kau pasrah saja karena merasa bersalah atas sesuatu. Bukan begitu?" Aku tidak bermaksud menggunakan intonasi meledak-ledak begini, tapi aku benar-benar tidak sabar.

Mata Sakura sedikit membulat. Meski dia berusaha menyembunyikannya, aku tahu dia panik. "Apa maksudmu? Jangan bertingkah tidak sopan padaku!" Dia menepis tanganku di pundaknya.

Aku menggeram, tidak suka dengan sikapnya yang terus berpura-pura. "Hn, aku tahu semuanya. Aku tahu tentang hubungan antara kau, Itachi, dan Samui. Aku bahkan tahu tentang kematian model pirang itu. Apa kau mau aku menceritakannya?" Tanyaku sinis.

Sakura langsung terdiam setelah mendengar kata-kataku. Dia menunduk, membuatku merasa sedikit bersalah karena berkata sinis begitu. Tapi aku tidak punya pilihan.

"Lalu kau mau apa? Setelah kau tahu semuanya?" Tiba-tiba Sakura mendongkak, menatapku marah. "Kau juga ingin menyalahkanku atas kematian Samui?! Kau pikir dengan begitu Samui bisa hidup kembali?! Kalian kakak beradik sama saja rupanya!" Bentak Sakura keras, membuatku kaget dan tidak menyangka.

Aku tidak menyangka Sakura akan bereaksi begini hanya dengan menyebutkan tentang Samui. Dan lagi, aku bisa melihat air mata berkumpul di pelupuknya, siap untuk tumpah. Sial, bagaimana bisa aku membuat Sakura menangis? Setelah sadar dari rasa kagetku, aku menghampiri Sakura yang kini terlihatrapuh. Dia menghindar, tapi alu dengan cepat memeluknya, tidak peduli dengan rontaannya. Aku semakin mengeratkan pelukanku ketika kurasakan dia menangis. Dia terlihat sangat tertekan dengan pembicaraan ini.

"Maafkan aku, aku tidak bermaksud buruk padamu," aku hampir berbisik saatmmengatakannya. Rasanya ada sesuatu yang menggores hatiku saat melihat Sakura menangis, membuatku merasa seperti sampah. Aku jadi teringat kata-kata Sakura tadi. Jadi, Itachi selalu menyalahkan Sakura atas kematian Samui? Inikah yang membuat Sakura merasa bersalah dan mau saja bertunangan dengan Itachi? Kalau benar begitu, berarti Itachi benar-benar brengsek! Tega sekali dia melakukan ini pada Sakura! Bukankah Sakura dan Itachi merupakan sahabat? Tapi kenapa Itachi melakukan hal ini? Untuk apa, dan apa alasannya? Aku tidak bisa berhenti bertanya-tanya dalam hati.

Aku menunggu sampai Sakura sedikit lebih tenang, lalu melepaskan pelukanku. Aku menatap wajahnya yang basah dengan air mata. Aku menghapusnya perlahan dengan jempolku. Sakura menatapku dalam diam, sedikit bingung, tapi dia tidak berkata apa-apa. Aku memutuskan untuk kembali melanjutkan pembicaraanku yang sempat terpotong.

"Aku tidak pernah merasa kau bersalah atas kematian wanita itu. Aku hanyammerasa Itachi begitu keterlaluan dengan berbohong kepada semua orang tentang hubungan kalian. Karena itu aku memiliki sebuah permintaan padamu, Sakura," jelasku panjang lebar. "Aku ingin kau membatalkan rencana pertunanganmu dengan Itachi."

Sakura menatapku dengan pandangan sendu setelah aku mengatakan permintaanku. Dia kembali menunduk sedih, membuatku bingung. Dia terdiam

cukup lama sebelum menjawabku. "Maaf, tapi aku tidak bisa."

"Kenapa? Apa alasanmu?" Aku sedikit menuntut pada Sakura. Aku tidak suka mendengar penolakannya, benar-benar tidak suka. "Apa kau merasa bersalah terhadap kematian Samui? Kau tidak bersalah, dan kau tidak perlu merasa bertanggung jawab," lanjutku tak sabar

"Kau tidak akan bisa mengerti. Dan lagi, kau tidak berhak ikut campur dalam hal ini." Katanya keras kepala. Sikapnya ini membuat amarahku naik hingga aku mengepalkan kuat-kuat kedua telapak tanganku.

"Tentu aku berhak ikut campur!" Aku setengah menggeram saat mengatakannya. "Karena bagiku, kau adalah orang yang penting, Sakura Haruno!" Aku menekankan kata-kataku agar dia mengerti dan sadar akan maksudku.

"Apa?" Tapi sepertinya harapan tinggal harapan. Sakura justru mengernyit, jelas sekali bingung. Entah dia bodoh atau tidak peka, yang jelas aku benar-benar kesal dengan reaksinya ini.

"Maksudku, aku mencintaimu, jidat lebar!" Aku hampir meledak saat mengatakannya. Berbicara dengan Sakura sangat menguras emosiku. _Out of _

_Uchiha's character _sekali.

"Apa, kau menyebutku jidat lebar?! Mentang-mentang kau tidak jenong, kau boleh mengataiku? Dasar rambut pantat ayam!" Sakura membalasku kembali dengan penuh emosi, membuatku sedikit tersentak. Ternyata perkara jidat bisa menancing emosinya. Lucu sekali mengingat itu kan sebuah kenyataan.

"Hn, kau membuatku kesal karena tidak mau menuruti perkataanku," ujarku sebal.

"Bukannya tidak mau, tapi tidak bisa," tanpa kusangka, Sakura membalasku dengan nada yang terdengar sedih, sampai-sampai aku mengira dia kembali menangis.

"Tapi kenapa? Apa seberat itu mengatakan alasannya?!" Aku kembali kesal. Kesabaranku hampir habis hanya karena perkara yang terlalu berlarut-larut ini.

"Kau tidak akan mengerti, masalah yang aku hadapi lebih rumit dari apa yang kau bayangkan. Jadi aku mohon padamu dengan sangat, jangan menyuruhku memilih hal yang sulit, Sasuke-kun," ujar Sakura memelas, membuatku tertegun. "Kalau kau benar-benar menyukaiku, kumohon jangan pernah halangi aku."

DEG

Jantungku terasa beku seketika. Kalimat terakhir yang dia katakan membuatku kesulitan bernapas dan mati saat ini juga. Kata-kata Sakura meninggalkan rongga besar di dadaku, mengisinya dengan duri-duri tajam penolakan dan sakit hati, menghancurkanku tanpa sisa. Aku hanya bisa terdiam ketika Sakura beranjak dari duduknya dan pergi dari hadapanku, meninggalkanku sendirian bersama luka yang ia tinggalkan. Akhirnya aku sadar, aku telah patah hati.

Kenapa takdir begitu senang mempermainkanku? Kenapa begitu sulit untuk meraih kebahagiaan yang kutunggu-tunggu? Kenapa begitu sulit membuat Sakura beralih dan melihat ke arahku? Jadi begini ya rasanya patah hati? Rasanya ini lebih menyakitkan daripada saat aku kehilangan satu tanganku di masa lalu. Karena jika tanganku hilang, aku masih memiliki satu tangan yang lain. Namun bila hatiku hilang dan pergi, tidak akan ada yang bisa menggantikannya. Apakah ini yang dirasakan Sakura dulu saat aku selalu menolaknya dan mengabaikannya? Apa ini balasan dari Kami-sama agar aku merasakan bagaimana kejamnya diriku dahulu yang selalu menyakiti Sakura? Entahlah, yang kutahu sekarang, Sakura telah lepas dari genggamanku, meninggalkanku bersama rasa sakit tiada tepi, membuatku hancur, luluh lantak, dan hilang ditelan pedihnya kekecewaan.

Mungkin Sakura benar, aku harus membiarkannya jika memang itu yang dia inginkan. Dia lebih memilih untuk mengikuti Itachi, dan aku sedikitpun tidak bisa mencegahnya. Karena aku sudah kalah. Aku tidak akan pernah bisa menang dari kakakku, dan selamanya akan tetap begitu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**To be Continued**

* * *

**A/N:**

** haaiiiii minna-san! :D ketemu lagi sama author gahol yang bawa lanjutan fict gaje iniii! :D author updatenya cepet kan? Eheheh soalnya**

**author lagi ga ada kerjaan sih, jadi ending lanjutin fict unyu ini ajaaa ahahahahah :p **

**kali ini chapter 12 khusus untuk masalah seputar SasuSaku yaaaa ahayyy.. :3 di chapter ini mulai keungkap alasan di balik hubungan antara Itachi dan Sakura dan pengenalan konflik antara mereka dan Sasuke. Tapi permasalahan mereka belum selesai dan akan berlanjut mengikuti alur yang ada.. jadi terus ikutin ya.. ehehehe**

**so bagaimana tanggapan soal chapter ini? Gaje? Aneh? Bikin eneg? Pengen bikin cepet2 buka? #plak apapun itu sampaikan lewat review yaaa ^^ #ngarep**

**Oh ya, author mau minta maaf coz chapter kemarin banyak banget typosnya, bener-bener ancur dan bikin sakit mataa! Author akan coba perbaiki di chapter ini yaa.. semoga berkurang typonya.. eheheh**

**Dan soal update, author akan berusaha update secepatnya, tapi author ga bisa janji untuk update tiap minggu, soalnya author juga kan punya kesibukan di real life.. jadi author harap readers bisa maklum eheheh**

**Author juga ingin mengucapkan selamat menjalankan ibadah shaum Ramadan bagi yang menjalankan yaaa! Semoga Allah Swt. Memberikan kita keberkahan dan kekuatan selalu.. Aamiinn**

**Oh ya, author juga baru publish satu fict baru tentang Sasu, Naru, dan Saku lho.. kali ini fict humor walau garing kriuk kriuk.. eheheh silahkan dibaca jika berkenan, semoga bisa menghibur dan menjadi teman ngabuburit.. wkwkwk #promosi**

**Oke, waktunya balesin reviewwwsss :D**

**Ryan69** : sebenarnya peran Naru di sini sebagai penolong buat Hinata.. Sasuke Cuma bantu doang.. tapi kesannya malah begitu ya? Kasihan Naruto... #author digampar eheheh Yup, Samui yang temennya Darui dan Karui, muridnya KillerBee.. huuh author suka banget sama dia soalnya dia cool, cantik dan kalemmm :3

**Da Discabil Worm N A** : ahahah, tenang, ga akan discont kok selama jari-jari author masih bisa ngetik.. wkwkwk thanks ya udah nyemangatin author yang gaje ini.. :D

**Rei Hanna** : hahah semoga terus penasarannn! XD #author dibacok hehe di chater ini udah ketahuan kan? :3

**Salsabilla12** : Hina ga akan inget sama bang naru coz dia gak punya kemampuan mengingat masa lalu.. tapi ada saatnya kok Hina akan bersama Naru.. tungguin aja yah.. eheheh btw ini udah lanjut.. semoga sukaa :D

**AoKeisatsukan** : ahahah semoga cepet-cepet bersatu deh.. ehehe semoga naru terus jadi pedo ya #plak #diransengan naruto dan soal itachi itu masih jadi rahasia author.. nanti juga akan tahu kok.. eheheh dan deidara di sini cowo, bukan cewek, Cuma belom bisa nongol.. eheheh semoga suka sama lanjutannya yaaa :D

**ana** : wah author seneng banget kalo kamu sukaa.. eheh makasih untuk pujiannya yaa.. ^^ kalo soal pair mungkin gantian NH sama SS, semoga suka lanjutan ceritanya.. eheheh

**Antoni Yamada** : eheheh ini udah lanjut yaa :D thanks pujiannya dan makasih udah mau repot-repot nungguin fict absurd ini eheheh XD

**Diah cherry** : ahahah maaf yah chapter 11 kemarin terlalu lamaa .. soalnya kmaren2 authornya sibuk prepare buat SBM sih jadi ngaret bangett... nah chapt 12 udah lumayan cepet dari chapter kemaren kan? #ditabok ahahah author akan update secepat yang author bisa kokkk .. :D hehe yang sabar yah nungguin SSnya.. nih author kasih SSnya full dari awal ampe beres.. wkwkwk semoga suka yaaa :3 dan soal ItaSaku ya gitu deh.. ehehe mereka akan terus ngikutin cerita, tapi pair akhir tetep SS.. ^^ dan soal review.. eheheh author seneng banget sih dapet review! Author juga kan pengen nyapa para readers gitu.. author amat sangat senang dan berterima kasih coz udah pada review yaa makasih juga untuk semangat dan pujiannyaa XD selamat menunaikan ibadah puasa juga yaaa! :D

**Mustika447** : eheheh maklum deh coz bang Naru kan usianya lebih tua dari Hina-chan, jadi sangat berpotensial di-brotherzone-nin.. wkwkwk yup, di chapt ini akhirnya rahasia Samui terungkap kan? Semoga suka ya sama chapter ini.. eheheh :D

**vicagalli** : eheeh thanks buat pujiannyaaa! :D alhamdulillah kalo kamu suka sama fict gaje dan absurd ini.. semoga keanehan NH sama SS bisa menghibur kamu yaa :D makasih juga semangatnya.. semoga suka sama chapt 12 ini ^^

**Oke, segitu dulu dari author yaa.. author mengucapkan banyak-banyak terima kasih buat yang udah read, follow, fav, dan review! 3 3 Semoga amalnya dilipat gandakan oleh Allah Swt. .. eheheh.. #plak Sampai ketemu di chapter selanjutnya yaaa minna-saaann! :D**


	13. Chapter 13

**Rabu, 25 April**

**Kurama High School**

**12.17 PM**

**[Normal PoV**]

"Huaaahh aku benci pelajaran fisika!" Kiba berteriak dengan tidak tahu malunya di tengah koridor kelas 10, membuat remaja berambut coklat itu menjadi pusat perhatian murid-murid yang lain.

"Berisik, Kiba! Suara kerasmu sangat mengganggu," tegur Shino sambil menaikan frame kacamatanya.

"Wajarlah, Shino, dia kan Naruto kedua." Sahut Suigetsu sambil menyeringai, dan sukses membuat Kiba mendelik tersinggung.

"Ngomong-ngomong soal Naruto, Naruto kapan bisa kembali bersekolah ya?" Tanya Iruka penasaran. Mantan guru akademi di masa lampau itu terlihat mwrindukan Nwruto secara mereka berdua merupakan teman makan ramen.

"Kemarin katanya dia baru bisa pulang hari Jumat kan? Mungkin dia baru bisa pergi ke sekolah hari Senin," jawab Aki yang berjalan di sebelah Suigetsu.

"Huh, dia sih enak, setidaknya dia terbebas dari berbagai macam PR yang bisa bikin kepala pecah!" Kiba menyahut sambil manyun. "Oh ya, Sasuke, kau jago fisika kan? Nanti ajari aku dong!" Kiba menoleh ke belakang, menatap teman berambut raven dengan model bokong ayam seksi-ehm, maksudnya spike.

Sasuke tidak menyahut. Dia justru memandang ke arah lapangan bola, tidak terlalu memperhatikan percakapan teman-temannya. Dia terlihat sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

"Hei Sasuke, dengar tidak?"

Ketika Kiba kembali bersuara barulah Sasuke menoleh. Pemuda tampan itu memasang wajah datar sedatar triplek, memandang Kiba dan yang lainnya dengan datar juga.

"Hn," hanya dua konsonan sakral itu yang ia gumamkan, entah apa maksudnya. Kelakuannya tentu membuat para sahabatnya bingung. Ada apa dengan si Uchiha bungu ini? Tanya mereka dalam hati.

* * *

Sakura's Lover

present

**Naruto: The New Born**

**(Chapter 13)**

**Rate T**

**Desclaimer Naruto Masashi Kishimoto**

**saya kan cuma pinjem charas Kishi-sama ^^**

**This Story is MINE**

**AU for present, and Canon for past memory**

**Gendre: Friendship, Drama, Humor**

**Warning: OOC, Gaje, Berantakan, EYD, TYPOs, NEWBIE**

**Dont Like? Dont Read! ^^**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Hei, kau kenapa sih, sobat?" Tanya Kiba penasaran. Sasuke memang pendiam, tapi hari ini dia jauh lebih pendiam, bahkan belum terdengar sepatah kalimatpun dia ucapkan sampai jam istirahat ini. Tentu saja 'hn' itu tidak dihitung, karena itu bukan sebuah kata, apalagi kalimat.

"Hn, tidak apa-apa," jawab Sasuke tanpa emosi. Namun siapapun yang mendengarnya dapat langsung mengerti bahwa pemuda pemilik manik sehitam obsidian itu sedang tidak ingin diajak bicara, apalagi diganggu. Jadi kelima pemuda itu tidak lagi bertanya apapun padanya dan memilih diam. Mereka mengerti Sasuke butuh waktu sendiri dan sedang tidak ingin bergabung dengan mereka.

Padahal kalau ada Naruto, Sasuke bisa menjadi sedikit lebih terbuka dan mudah diajak bicara. Di antara mereka, memang hanya Naruto saja yang bisa benar-benar mengobrol akrab dengan Sasuke. Apa mungkin Sasuke sedang galau karena tidak bertemu Naruto? Pikir mereka. Tapi sepertinya tidak, kemarin meski tidak ada Naruto, Sasuke masih bersikap biasa saja, masih mengobrol wajar dengan mereka. Tapi hari ini mungkin Sasuke sedang ada masalah, makanya jadi seperti itu. Mereka juga tidak berani menanyakannya secara langsung. Oleh karena itu mereka membiarkan saja Sasuke yang asyik dengan pikirannya sendiri.

Mereka hanya tidak tahu, kalau sebenarnya Sasuke sedang galau karena baru saja patah hati. Biarlah ini hanya menjadi rahasia antara Sasuke dan author biar makin mesra. #author dichidori.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Rumah Sakit Pusat Tokyo**

**12.31 PM**

Itachi berjalan dengan langkah tegas memasuki lobby rumah sakit, menghampiri meja informasi yang berada di dekat lift. Petugas resepsionis langsung menyapanya ramah yang tidak terlalu dia pedulikan.

"Aku ingin bertanya, apakah dokter Sakura Haruno masih berada di ruangannya?" Tanya Itachi tanpa basa-basi.

"Maaf, Tuan, dokter Haruno tidak praktek di hari Rabu," jawab si resepsionis masih dengan keramahan yang sama.

"Aku tahu, tapi dia tidak ada di rumahnya. Apakah dia tidak ke sini pagi tadi?" Tanya sang prodigi Uchiha itu lagi.

"Tidak, dokter Haruno tidak pernah ke rumah sakit di hari Rabu. Katanya dia selalu pergi ke suatu tempat."

"Benarkah? Ke mana?"

"Saya kurang tahu, Tuan."

Itachi mengangguk, lalu mengucapkan terima kasih kepada si resepsionis. Tanpa banyak bicara dia lalu pergi meninggalkan rumah sakit. Dalam hati dia bertanya-tanya ke mana perginya Sakura. Dia baru mengetahui kalau setiap hari Rabu gadis berhelaian soft pink itu pergi ke suatu tempat tanpa memberitahukannya pada siapapun. Ponselnya pun sepertinya sengaja tidak diaktifkan. Padahal hari ini Itachi berniat mengajak calon tunangannya itu makan siang. Dia bahkan sengaja menyusul Sakura ke rumah sakit saat dia menemukan Sakura tidak berada di apartemennya. Tapi ternyata hasilnya nihil. Mungkin nanti malam dia akan kembali menelpon Sakura.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Distrik Adachi,**

**Pemakaman umum**

**12.47 PM**

Siang ini seperti biasanya pemakaman terlihat sepi. Suasananya begitu hening, hanya terdengar sesekali kicau burung-burung kecil yang bertengger rendah di pohon-pohon di sekitar kuil Shinto dekat pemakaman. Sakura tidak ambil pusing hal itu. Dia berjalan dengan tenang melewati jalan setapak yang membelah pemakaman ini menjadi dua. Setelah berjalan beberapa belas meter, dia berhenti di depan sebuah nisan batu yang terlihat terawat.

Sakura tersenyum sendu menatap nisan itu, nisan sahabatnya yang meninggal tiga tahun yang lalu. Perlahan dia berlutut, menyingkirkan sedikit daun-daun yang bertebaran di dekat nisan. Dia menaruh buket bunga bakung yang sedari tadi ia genggam, lalu kembali berdiri, menatap batu berbentuk kotak memanjang itu dengan tatapan penuh arti.

"Hai, Samui. Minggu ini pun, aku mengunjungimu lagi," ucap Sakura dengan sebuah senyum kecil di bibirnya. Setelahnya dia diam, terus begitu sampai ia lelah dan kembali pulang, seperti hari Rabu sebelum-sebelumnya dalam tiga tahun terakhir ini.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Rumah sakit pusat Tokyo**

**Naruto's Room**

**04.02 PM**

Naruto menatap bosan ke arah televisi yang sedang menayangkan acara musik. Tidak ada yang menarik sedikitpun dari acara musik yang menampilkan _boyband_ dan penyanyi pendatang baru itu. Dengan malas dia mematikan televisi, lalu berbaring dengan kedua tangannya dilipat dan dijadikan bantal. Padahal dia baru tinggal selama 3 hari di rumah sakit, tapi rasanya seperti sudah bertahu-tahun saja. Dia bosan hanya berdiam diri dan berbaring di ranjang pasien, menunggu orang lain menjenguknya. Sayang, kakinya masih sakit jadi dia belum bisa banyak berjalan. Dia mengeluhkan makanan di rumah sakit yang tidak enak dan bau obat-obatan yang terlalu menyengat. Dia merindukan masakan ibunya, kamarnya yang berantakan dan juga ramen. Intinya dia ingin cepat-cepat keluar dari rumah sakit, bertemu dengan teman-temannya yang konyol dan pdkt sama Hinata. #plak

Rasanya dia ingin menghubungi teman-temannya di media sosial, mengobrol untuk membunuh waktu. Tapi ponselnya hilang saat di gudang waktu itu, sepertinya terjatuh saat para penculik Hinata menangkapnya di gudang tempo hari. Jadilah dia tidak bisa berkomunikasi dengan siapapun, termasuk dengan sahabatnya, Uchiha Sasuke.

Ngomong-ngomong soal Sasuke, Naruto bingung karena sudah dua hari ini dia tidak melihat pemuda berhelaian raven itu. Kemarin kata Shino, Sasuke memiliki keperluan penting, jadi tidak bisa ikut bersama yang lain untuk menjenguknya. Dan Naruto tahu, hal penting itu pastilah berhubungan dengan Sakura.

Naruto merasa Sasuke menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya. Dia mulai curiga sejak hari Sabtu minggu lalu. Saat itu Sasuke ingin pulang sendirian, padahal biasanya mereka selalu pulang jalan kaki berdua. Naruto sempat melemparkan candaan padanya, tapi Sasuke sama sekali tidak berpengaruh dan tetap bersikeras untuk pulang sendiri. Saat ditanya alasannya, dia hanya menjawab ada urusan dengan kenalannya, membuat Naruto curiga. Naruto tahu Sasuke bukan seorang pembohong, pemuda itu selalu berkata jujur dalam segala keadaan, namun Sasuke sedikit tertutup soal masalah pribadinya. Dia tidak akan menceritakannya sebelum dia benar-benar siap. Tapi terkadang, menunggu Sasuke siap untuk bercerita sama seperti menunggu Leonardo DiCaprio memenangkan piala oscar, lama sekali. Jadi sebaiknya ia memaksa sahabatnya itu berbicara jika seandainya Sasuke datang menjenguknya. Dia berharap Sasuke akan sedikit terbuka padanya soal itu.

SREKKK

Naruto menoleh ketika pintu kamar rawatnya bergeser, menampilkan sosok Sasuke yang masih mengenakan seragamnya. Saat pemuda itu masuk, Naruto langsung bangkit dari tidurnya dan duduk dengan penuh semangat. Dia terlihat begitu gembira karena akhirnya orang yang dia tunggu-tunggu selama dua hari ini akhirnya muncul juga.

"Woaaa akhirnya kau datang juga, Teme! Mana yang lain? Kenapa kau datang sendirian?" Tanya Naruto penuh semangat.

Sasuke tidak menjawab pertanyaan Naruto. Pemuda bermanik jelaga itu duduk menyandar di sofa dekat ranjang Naruto. Dia menatap langit-langit kamar dengan pandangan kosong, membuat Naruto tiba-tiba merinding disko. Sasuke terlihat seperti orang galau karena gagal move on dari mantan, benar-benar melankolis. Ada apa dengan Sasuke? Apakah ini adalah sequel dari ada apa dengan cinta? #plak #ngawur aja lu thor. -,-

"Hei, Teme, kau kenapa? Tampakmu kusut sekali. Habis kesurupan ya?" Tanya Naruto keheranan.

Sasuke tidak menjawab, lagi. Kelakuan aneh Sasuke ini membuat pemuda berambut pirang jabrik itu kesal bin dongkol. Kenapa pemeran utama sepertinya harus dikacangin? Benar-benar merusak harga diri.

"Kau pasti akan menertawakanku, Dobe," tiba-tiba Sasuke bersuara, membuat Naruto terperanjat. Nih orang kenapa sih? Sedetik diem kayak orang bisu, detik berikutnya ngomong tiba-tiba kayak hantu.

"Tidak, aku ingin menempelengmu karena bersikap sangat menyebalkan dengan mengabaikan pertanyaanku. Kau pikir aku siaran broadcast apa, yang harus diabaikan begitu saja?" Naruto ngomel panjang lebar seperti nenek-nenek kemalingan sendal. #gak nyambung thor -,-

"Ternyata kau jauh lebih menyebalkan saat sakit, Dobe," kata Sasuke sinis.

"Kau jauh lebih menyebalkan kalau sedang galau begitu, Teme. Sudahlah, jangan sedih hanya gara-gara ditolak Sakura," canda Naruto dengan tampang jahil. Dia harap Sasuke akan kembali membalasnya dengan candaan seperti yang biasa mereka lakukan.

Tiba-tiba Sasuke terlihat shock seperti baru melihat hantu, ekspresi yang sangat jarang dia tunjukan. Naruto mengernyit, heran kenapa Sasuke bereaksi begitu. Dia kan tidak lagi menonton Conjuring, jadi tidak perlu kaget begitu dong."Kenapa kau kaget begitu?" Tanya Naruto bingung. Namun sedetik kemudian dia terbelalak, menyadari keganjilan Sasuke. Jangan-jangan candaannya tadi adalah kenyataan? "Sasuke, jangan bilang kalau kau benar-benar ditolak Sakura-chan..." Naruto kali ini serius. Sapphirenya menatap Sasuke lekat, yang malah dibalas dengan tatapan datar Sasuke.

"Sayangnya, itu adalah kenyataan," jawab Sasuke sambil mendengus frustasi. Dia terlihat kacau, sama seperti perasaannya saat ini.

Naruto membulatkan matanya, terkejut dengan jawaban Sasuke. Rasanya dia ingin menarik kerah baju bocah sombong ini dan langsung menyuruh Sasuke menjelaskan apa maksudnya. Sayangnya dia tidak bisa karena kakinya sedang sakit, dan dia terlalu kaget bahkan untuk mengucapkan sepatah kata pun. Ruangan itu pun berubah menjadi hening, hanya helaan napas kedua pemuda itulah yang terdengar, menandakan keduanya masih hidup.

"Uchiha Sasuke, kau ini sebenarnya menganggapku apa?" Tiba-tiba Naruto bersuara dengan nada marah, memecahkan keheningan yang melanda sejak beberapa menit yang lalu, dan membuat Sasuke mengangkat wajahnya, menatap Naruto. "Aku selalu bilang padamu, kita ini sahabat. Kita berjanji untuk terbuka satu sama lain, menceritakan setiap masalah yang kita punya dan mencari solusinya bersama-sama, termasuk soal reinkarnasian shinobi yang kita temui setiap hari. Tapi selama ini hanya aku yang terbuka, sementara kau selalu menyimpan rapat-rapat masalahmu," Naruto menghela napas berat, menatap kecewa pada Sasuke yang masih bungkam. "Sasuke, aku memang orang bodoh, tidak pintar sepertimu. Tapi aku akan berusaha membantumu sekuat tenagaku jika kau kesusahan. Jadi jangan simpan masalahmu sendiri, Sasuke. Aku bukan peramal, aku tidak akan tahu masalahmu jika kau tidak menceritakannya padaku." Lanjut Naruto tegas, menatap lurus manik Sasuke serius. Jelas Naruto kecewa pada Sasuke yang selalu menyimpan rapat-rapat segala masalahnya. Rasanya Naruto seperti melihat Sasuke ketika usianya masih 12 tajun di masa lampau mereka, Sasuke yang tertutup, menyimpan rapat-rapat tentang klan Uchiha yang dahulu dimusnahkan kakaknya sendiri, tidak ingin seorang pun tahu.

Waktu itu Naruto mengerti perasaan Sasuke, karena dirinya pun berpikiran sama, lebih baik menyimpan masalah mereka sendiri dari pada menceritakan kepada orang lain karena orang lain mungkin tidak akan mengerti permasalahan mereka, tidak akan pernah membantu meringankan beban mereka. Tapi setelah dewasa Naruto sadar, tidak semua orang berpikir begitu. Mungkin masih ada seseorang di dunia ini yang mau membantu, jadi tidak ada salahnya berbagi cerita. Namun sepertinya Sasuke tidak berpikiran seperti itu. Karena itu tugas Naruto sekarang adalah menyadarkannya, bahwa dia akan melakukan apapun sebisanya untuk membantu Sasuke. Sasuke perlu percaya padanya karena dia adalah sahabatnya.

Sasuke masih diam walau telah berlalu beberapa menit. Naruto sendiri masih sabar menunggu Sasuke bicara. Tapi lama-kelamaan Naruto jengah juga. Dia paling benci suasana sepi seperti ini. Mungkin memang sebaiknya tidak memaksa Sasuke jika memang pemuda itu belum mau bercerita.

"Teme, kalau kau tidak mau cerita juga tidak a-"

"Aku telah dibohongi, Naruto," tanpa disangka Sasuke langsung memotong ucapan Naruto. Meski terdengar tenang, namun Naruto yakin Sasuke sedang dalam kondisi yang mengkhawatirkan. Jadi dia diam, mencoba menjadi pendengar yang baik. "Itachi dan Sakura... ternyata selama ini mereka berbohong," lanjut Sasuke, nada suaranya gamang.

Naruto mengernyit, bingung sekaligus kaget. Berbohong? Apa maksudnya? "Apa? Kenapa bisa begitu?" Tanya Naruto, minta penjelasan lebih.

Sasuke menghela napas, kemudian dia mulai bercerita. Dia menceritakan seluruhnya, mulai dari soal kakeknya yang pernah menyinggung tentang Samui di makan malam Uchiha, tentang dia yang menemukan foto Samui di nakas Itachi, pertemuannya dengan Ino, perdebatan dengan Itachi, hingga penolakan Sakura. Dia menceritakan segalanya dengan nada suara yang naik turun terbawa emosi. Jelas sekali Sasuke sangat kacau karena hal rumit ini.

Dan setiap cerita yang Sasuke suguhkan membuat pemuda berkepala kuning itu kaget. Kenapa masalah Sasuke bisa begitu rumit dan berlarut-larut begini? Persoalannya dengan Hinata saja tidak sekompleks itu. Naruto hanya bisa mendengarkan dalam diam sampai Sasuke selesai bercerita. Rasanya setiap kata yang ingin dia hasilkan tertelan kembali hanya dengan melihat raut wajah penuh luka Sasuke yang tersirat melalui topeng baja yang selalu dikenakan pemuda itu. Naruto tidak ingin asal bicara dan menambah luka Sasuke. Jadi dia hanya diam, membiarkan pikirannya dan Sasuke mencerna segalanya perlahan-lahan.

Setengah jam berlalu seusai Sasuke beres bercerita dan masih belum ada seorang pun yang berbicara di ruangan ini. Akhirnya Naruto menghela napas keras, mengalihkan atensi Sasuke padanya.

"Rumit sekali ya nasib kita, Teme?" Naruto tertawa hambar, seolah dia sedang menyindir sang takdir. "Kadang aku bertanya-tanya apa tujuan Kami-sama sebenarnya dengan membiarkan kita mengingat masa lalu. Kenapa kita harus ingat? Kenapa ingatan kita tidak dihapus saja seperti shinobi-shinobi yang lain?" Naruto kembali mendesah gusar setelah berbicara panjang lebar. Dia menatap Sasuke yang memperhatikannya dalam diam.

"Aku ingat saat pertama kali kita berdua bertemu dan saling bercerita trntang Konoha. Bagaimana denganmu? Apa kau masih ingat?" Tanya Naruto antusias, yang tanpa disadari telah sedikit mencairkan suasana tegang di antara mereka.

"Hn, tentu aku masih ingat," jawab Sasuke sambil tersenyum miring.

Mereka pun hanyut mengingat masa lalu...

.

.

.

.

**[Flash back on]**

.

.

.

.

.

.

**13 years ago...**

**[Naruto's POV**]

Aku menatap bosan ibuku yang sedari tadi mengomel tiada henti bak kereta api. Wajahnya terlihat marah dan menahan malu, katanya aku bersikap nakal hari ini. Aku hanya memutar bola mataku mendengar omelannya. Dengan malas aku beranjak pergi dari ruang keluarga, meninggalkan ibuku yang masih belum berhenti menasehatiku ini-itu.

"Hei, Naruto-kun! Kau mau ke mana? Ibu belum selesai berbicara!" Ibuku berteriak, tapi aku tidak peduli. Aku berjalan ke halaman belakang rumah, menghampiri sebuah pohon berukuran sedang yang di atasnya ada rumah pohon buatan ayahku. Dengan sigap aku memanjat tangga-tangga kayu kecil, memudahkan tubuhku yang berukuran mini ini naik ke atas pohon. Setelah sampai di atasnya, aku hanya diam, mengamati ibuku dan ayahku yang sedang berbicara di ruang tv yang dapat kulihat dari atas sini.

"Minato-kun, Naruto nakal tuh! Dia mendorong anak orang dan membuatnya menangis. Aku dimarahi ibunya," adu ibuku pada ayahku, cukup jelas terdengar dari sini.

"Haha, biarlah, anata. Lagipula kan anak itu duluan yang melumuri baju Naruto-kun dengan ingusnya, jadi wajar saja dia marah. Anak itu juga tidak terluka sedikitpun," ayahku mencoba menenangkan.

"Tapi tetap saja, Minato-kun, itu tidak baik," ibuku belum lelah berargumen.

"Anata, tidakkah kau sadari kalau Naruto-kun sedikit berbeda dengan anak seusianya?" Kata ayahku. "Coba kau perhatikan, anak tadi didorong sedikit saja menangis, sementara Naruto meski sudah dimarahi olehmu, dia diam saja, tidak terlihat akan menangis atau apa. Dia seperti mengerti bahwa dia salah dan menghindari omelanmu," lanjut ayahku. "Dia seperti sudah dewasa meski dia masih berusia 3 tahun."

Aku mendengus mendengar perkataan terakhir ayahku. Tentu saja, aku ini sebenarnya sudah dewasa! Aku sudah menjadi Hokage di Konohagakure! Aku sebenarnya sudah punya istri dan dua anak! Tapi kenapa sekarang justru aku sekarang terperangkap dalam tubuh seorang bocah berusia tiga tahun?! Apa-apaan ini? Dunia ini juga bukan dunia para ninja. Aku tidak punya cakra, keahlianku hilang semuanya! Aku sekarang hanya bocah ingusan lemah! Ya, aku ternyata sudah terlahir kembali, dan masih mengingat masa laluku saat menjadi ninja. Kau pusing? Tidak perlu dipikirkan, karena aku sendiri juga pusing memikirkan takdirku yang sungguh semerawut.

Ting tong!

Bel rumahku berbunyi, memotong percakapan antara kedua orang tuaku. Ibuku bergegas ke depan untuk membukakan pintu bersama ayahku. Aku tidak peduli. Aku lebih memilih tetap berada di atas sini sambil menggambar lambang Konoha dan menggambar petanya, hal yang terkadang kulakukan dulu saat masih menjadi hokage Konoha. Aku tahu mungkin hal ini sangat tidak bermanfaat mengingat tidak akan pernah ada yang tahu tentang Konoha atau desa-desa ninja lain yang kuingat ini. Bahkan di peta negara Jepang saja tidak ada Konoha. Sejarah pun seolah tidak pernah mencatat adanya desa ninja itu. Tapi aku tidak ingin melupakan desa kelahiranku di masa lampau itu, meski di dunia ini mungkin hanya aku saja yang tahu tentang keberadaannya, di ingatan masa lampauku.

"Aku senang kalian bisa berkunjung ke mari!"

Aku menoleh ketika mendengar suara pekikan ibuku. Dari sini aku melihat sebuah keluarga beranggotakan 4 orang berkepala hitam-hitam. Aku awalnya biasa saja, tapi seketika aku melotot ketika melihat bocah berusia 3 tahun dari keluarga itu yang berwajah sombong dan minta ditakol #plak. Itu kan... Sasuke?! Apa itu keluarga Uchiha?

Aku buru-buru turun dari rumah pohonku. Aku ingin memastikannya sendiri. Yah walaupun mereka tidak lagi mengenaliku, setidaknya aku ingin berteman dengan mereka. Aku berlari dengan tergesa menuju ruang keluarga, di mana mereka semua berkumpul bersama orang tuaku.

"Ah Naruto-kun, ayo kemari!" Ibuku memanggilku ketika aku baru memasuki ruang keluarga. Aku menurut, berdiri di depan ibuku. "Mereka adalah keluarga Uchiha, temannya ayah dan ibu. Mereka baru saja pindah dari Kyoto ke Saitama. Ayo beri salam ke paman dan bibi," bujuk ibuku.

"Konnichiwa, ji-san, ba-san!" Kataku sambil beojigi. Aku menatap berbinar mereka satu-satu. Pandanganku berhenti pada bocah seusiaku yang kuduga adalah Sasuke, yang dibalas dengan tatapan datar olehnya. Tidak ada tampang kaget atau terkejut ketika melihatku. Seperti dugaanku, sepertinya dia tidak mengingat apa-apa. Aku sedikit kecewa sebenarnya, tapi apa yang bisa kuharapkan? Setidaknya aku ingin berteman dengannya.

"Wah, Naruto-kun pintar ya. Ayo Sasuke-kun, mainlah dengan anak bibi Kushina," ibu Sasuke-yang akhirnya sekarang kutahu namanya Mikoto, mendorong lembut pundak Sasuke ke arahku. Sasuke mengangguk, dengan wajahnya yang datar itu, dia menghampiriku, membuatku tersenyum. Aku mengajak Sasuke ke halaman belakang rumah, yang langsung diikuti olehnya tanpa banyak tanya. Dalam hati aku sedikit heran, Sasuke waktu masih kecil saja sudah pendiam begini, pantas saja pas gedenya anti-sosial. Kasihan sekali.

"Bagaimana kalau kita belmain di lumah pohon? Di sana banyak mainan dan hal menyenangkan!" Ajakku tercadel-cadel sambil menunjuk ke rumah pohonku-jangan tertawakan aku, aku masih tiga tahun jadi wajar saja kalau cadel-ttebayou! Sasuke lagi-lagi hanya mengangguk, kemudian mengekoriku menaiki tangga menuju ke atas pohon.

Di atas pohon aku menunjukinya seluruh mainanku-kebanyakan tidak menarik, hanya mobil-mobilan, robot-robotan, beberapa pistol mainan, dan alat-alat menggambar. Habisnya aku tidak tahu bagaimana cara bermain yang normal sebagai anak kecil biasa.

Sasuke terlihat tidak tertarik dengan semua mainanku, jadi aku mengajaknya ngobrol saja. Aku menceritakan kalau aku habis dimarahi ibuku, tentang teman-teman di playgroupku yang menyebalkan, dan kehidupanku sehari-hari. Sasuke hanya mengangguk-angguk, entah apa yang dipikiran anak ini.

"Hei, Naluto," akhirnya setelah aku berbicara sampai berbusa, Sasuke buka mulut juga, membuatku agak kaget. "Kau suka menggambal?" Tanyanya sambil memperhatikan gambar peta konoha di buku gambarku. Dia terlihat begitu tertarik.

"Ya, aku suka," jawabku sambil cengengesan, sebenarnya agak bingung mau bereaksi apa.

"Ini gambal apa?" Tanyanya penasaran, masih melihat gambarku itu.

"Itu peta," jawabku singkat. Aku jelaskan pun dia tidak mengerti.

"Peta apa?"

Aku menghela napas kecil. Ternyata sejak masih kecil rasa ingin tahu Sasuke sangat besar.

"Itu peta suatu desa," jawabku asal. Aku tidak mau menceritakan soal Konoha pada bocah ini.

"Desa apa?"

Aku mulai menggeram. Kenapa anak ini banyak tanya sekali sih?!

Sasuke terlihat terkejut ketika dia melihat lembar selanjutnya, membuatku sedikit bingung. Di situ aku menggambar lambang Konoha, juga lambang beberapa klan besar seperti Hyuuga, Uchiha, Nara, Yamanaka, Akimichi juga Uzumaki tentu saja. Bagi orang tuaku gambarku hanya gambar anak-anak tidak penting, tapi bagiku itu merupakan simbol yang berarti.

"Dali mana kau tahu lambang-lambang ini?" Kali ini Sasuke bertanya dengan ekspresi serius, walau dengan logat cadelnya. Reaksinya ini sedikit membuatku bingung.

"Memangnya kenapa? Suka-suka aku dong! Yang gambal kan aku!" Kataku berkilah. Lama-lama aku kesal karena si pantat ayam ini bertanya terus.

"Dali mana kau tahu soal Konoha?" Tanyanya lagi, yang kali ini membuatku benar-benar kaget. Kenapa dia tahu itu gambar Konoha? Mungkinkah...

"Jadi kau tahu soal Konoha?" Tanyaku masih dalam rasa terkejutku.

Sasuke diam, membuatku was-was.

Sasuke tersenyum miring, menatapku. "Menulut pendapatku, sepeltinya kau sama sepeltiku," katanya, terdengar seperti orang dewasa walau cadel.

"Apakah kau bisa.. mengingat masa lalu?" Tanyaku hati-hati. Debaran jantungku semakin keras selama menunggu dia menjawab.

Sasuke tersenyum miring, membuatku langsung kaget. "Akhilnya, aku bertemu denganmu, Uzumaki Naluto," ujarnya sombong persis mengingatkanku dengan si Uchiha terakhir di masa laluku.

Aku terbelalak, rasa bahagia seketika membuncah di dada kecilku. Tanpa pikir panjang aku langsung menerjang Sasuke, memeluknya kuat-kuat sambil menangis. "Sasukeeee!" Teriakku sengan penuh kebahagiaan.

"Jangan dolong, bodoh! Nanti kita jatuh-huaaahhh"

Tubuh Sasuke oleng di ujung tangga rumah pohon, dan tanpa aba-aba, kami jatuh menggelinding di tangga kayu. Aku bisa merasakan punggung dan tanganku sakit, membuatku menangis keras. Sasuke juga menangis, membuat keluarga kami langsung terburu-buru menghampiri kami dengan sangat panik. Kami berdua menangis, di satu sisi karena terlalu bahagia karena akhirnya bertemu teman senasib, dan di sisi lain kesakitan karena jatuh dari pohon. Meski begitu kami tahu, kebahagian kami lebih besar dari rasa sakit itu, kebahagiaan ketika menemukan teman seperjuangan di kehidupan baru kami ini.

Dan sejak hari itu, hubunganku dan Sasuke semakin erat. Setiap minggu aku akan merengek pada ibuku agar bisa menginap di rumah Sasuke, Sasuke juga terkadang menginap di rumahku. Kami akan selalu bertukar cerita dan saling curhat tentang perasaan kami setelah terlahir kembali. Rasanya aku amat sangat bersyukur karena sahabatku di masa lalu kembali menjadi sahabatku di masa ini. Aku tidak akan mau lagi berpisah dengannya-jangan berpikiran macam-macam ya! Ingat ini bulan puasa!

Kami sepakat untuk masuk SD, SMP, dan SMA yang sama. Tujuannya tidak lain agar kami tetap selalu terhubung dan supaya kami bisa menemukan Sakura juga Hinata serta teman-teman shinobi kami di masa lampau yang terlahir kembali di masa ini. Kalau kalian berpikir kami bodoh karena terlalu terikat pada masa lampau kami, kau salah besar. Justru menurut kami masa lampau kami adalah harta kami yang paling berharga, dan kami tidak akan mencoba untuk melupakannya barang sekejap pun. Karena kami sadar, kami tidak akan menjadi seperti sekarang ini tanpa adanya masa lalu kami. Kami hanya perlu menghadapi takdir yang sudah tergaris di masa ini meskipun terasa pahit dan menyakitkan sekalipun. Kami tidak akan menyerah, karena kami tahu, kami bisa melaluinya, sama seperti dulu di masa lampau. Kami percaya Kami-sama pasti memiliki rencana menakjubkan di setiap langkah yang kami ambil.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**[Flash back off]**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**[Normal POV]**

"Ahahahaha!" Naruto tiba-tiba tertawa setelah selesai mengingat awal pertemuannya dengan Sasuke, membuat Sasuke terperanjat dan merinding karena sahabatnya itu tiba-tiba berubah jadi sinting.

"Kalau dipikir-pikir, lucu juga ya, Teme, bagaimana cara kita pertama kali bertemu di kehidupan lampau sampai kita bisa hidup sekarang di masa ini," kata Naruto setelah berhenti tertawa. Pemuda tampan berambut pirang itu menampakan cengiran lima jarinya yang khas, membuat Sasuke tersenyum miring.

"Hn, entah takdir macam apa lagi yang akan kita temui," Sasuke menyahut. Dia menatap lurus ke depan, seolah memandang jauh. "Tapi aku sedikit kepikiran tentang pertanyaanmu sekitar seminggu yang lau, Dobe," lanjut Sasuke tiba-tiba sambil menatap Naruto.

Naruto mengernyit, jelas sekali dia sendiri tidak ingat apa yang pernah dia katakan pada Sasuke sampai terinspirasi begitu. "Pertanyaan yang mana, Teme?" Tanya Naruto bingung.

"Kau pernah bertanya padaku, 'bagaimana kalau seandainya Sakura memang tidak ditakdirkan bersamamu, Teme? Bagaimana kalau sebenarnya Sakura memang ditakdirkan untuk Itachi? Apa kau tega merebutnya dari tangan saudaramu sendiri?'" Sasuke menirukan gaya bicara Naruto saat mengatakannya.

"Oh yang itu... tapi kan kenyataannya Itachi tidak benar-benar mencintai Sakura-chan, jadi kau tak perlu memikirkannya lagi, Teme." Kata Naruto menghibur. Dia tidak menyangka kata-kata seperti itu saja bisa membuat Sasuke kepikiran begitu. "Kau harus ingat janjimu padaku Sasuke, kau akan membahagiakan Sakura apapun yang terjadi. Karena itu kan kita mencarinya selama ini? Hanya karena kau ditolak olehnya satu kali, kau jangan sampai jadi patah semangat begitu. Aku saja dari dulu ditolak terus sama Sakura-chan biasa saja," canda Naruto sambil tertawa. Dia harap dia bisa sedikit mengurangi rasa galau sahabatnya itu.

Sasuke tersenyum kecil, menghargai usaha Naruto untuk menghiburnya. Naruto benar, tidak ada alasan baginya untuk menyerah untuk meraih kebahagiaannya. Yang dia perlu lakukan hanyalah berusaha sedikit lebih keras dan bersabar lebih banyak.

"Walau bodoh, ternyata kadang-kadang kau bijak juga, Dobe," puji Sasuke implisit, yang malah membuat sebuah perempatan siku mampir di kepala Naruto.

"Kau ini sebenarnya mau memuji atau menghina sih? Dasar Teme tidak jelas!" Kata Naruto tersungut-sungut.

"Kapan kau keluar dari rumah sakit, Dobe?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Seharusnya sih hari Jumat, tapi aku minta pulang lebih cepat. Besok mungkin aku sudah pulang, jadi Jumat bisa kembali ke sekolah," jelas Naruto penuh semangat. Sepertinya dia sudah tidak sabar untuk keluar dari rumah sakit.

"Dasar bodoh, kau pikir kau masih punya cakra kyuubi sampai kau bisa mempercepat kesembuhanmu?" Cibir Sasuke pedas.

"Biar saja, habis aku bosan di sini terus! Dokter juga bilang jahitan di kakiku sudah mengering. Aku bisa kok berjalan pakai kruk," kata Naruto sambil manyun.

Sasuke hanya mendengus. Dia bangkit dari sofa yang dia duduki lalu memakai tasnya.

"Mau ke mana kau Teme?" Tanya Naruto heran.

"Pulang. Sudah malam," jawab Sasuke singkat sambil melirik arlojinya.

"Kenapa buru-buru? Ibuku sebentar lagi datang, dia pasti membawa banyak makanan. Kau bisa pulang setelah makan malam," kata Naruto mencoba menahan Sasuke.

"Hn, aku masih dalam masa hukuman, kalau kau lupa. Aku tidak mau ponselku disita gara-gara melanggar jam malamku," jelas Sasuke. "Aku pulang."

"Hati-hati, Teme! Awas diserang banci taman!" Teriak Naruto sambil tertawa nista, membuat Sasuke bernafsu melempar tasnya ke wajah bodoh sahabatnya itu. Perlahan Sasuke tersenyum tipis. Berbicara dengan Naruto telah sedikit meringankan beban yang terasa berat di pundaknya. Mungkin Naruto benar, tidak ada salahnya berbagi cerita kepada orang lain. Setidaknya rasa sesak di dadanya bisa sedikit berkurang dan membuat rasa optimisnya mulai terpompa kembali.

Tapi Sasuke dan Naruto tidak tahu, sebuah peristiwa besar sedang mendekat perlahan ke arah mereka. Mari kita lihat, apakah mereka sanggup melewatinya atau tidak.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**To be Continued**

* * *

**A/N:**

**Halloha minna-saaann! Author kece akhirnya update cepat nih! #dikeroyok**

**Hehehehe author kira minggu ini bakalan sibuk, eh ternyata rada senggang, jadi author bisa cepet update deh.. :3 ga tau deh kalo minggu depan..**

**Chapter ini ga ada romance ya.. ini lebih mengupas masa lalu naru sama sasu.. ini masih belum ada konflik, konflik mulai menanjak di chapter depan.. jadi calm aja yah readers tersayang.. maaf kalo kebanyakan drama, emang plotnya begitu.. maaf juga kalo ga ada kelucuan dan keseruan di chapter ini, soalnya mood author lagi sedikit memburuk karena suatu hal.. jadi aja kebawa ke fict.. maafkan author yg nista ini ya minna-saann #bersimpuh**

**Author mencoba menyeimbangkan dua pairing, jadi mohon dimaklumi ya kalau masih ada kekurangan dalam pembagian dua pairing.. eheheh soalnya menurut author susah juga mengatur kehadiran dua pairing dalam satu fict, tapi author akan berusaha semaksimal mungkin.. semoga para readers suka.. :)**

**Nah, waktunya balesin reviewwss.. :3**

**Rei Hanna :** Soal ItaSaku akan terjawab di chapter2 selanjutnya.. ditungguin aja yah.. eheheh Dan soal Andhika kangen band, Ino kan ngefans banget sama poni lemparnya, makanya diikutin sampai sekarang.. wkwkwk #author digampar Ino btw semoga suka sama chapter ini ya.. :D

**Antoni Yamada : **Ahahahah ini udah diusahain cepet-cepet update kok! :D makasih udah nungguin updatean fict aneh ini yaa.. author seneng dengernya.. semoga suka sama chapter ini.. :3

**Diah cherry : **Ahahahaha, iya nih author lagi senggang kemaren jadi bisa update cepet.. minggu ini juga.. pokoknya author akan usahan update secepat mungkin.. :D

Soal ItaSaku akan ada penjelasannya kok di chapter2 mendatang.. tubgguin aja yaa..

Chapter ini udah lumayan panjang kan? Eheheh kalo panjang2 takutnya pada capek bacanya.. eheheh

Dan soal kapan SasuSaku bersatu itu mah bagian ending, NaruHina juga.. author rencananya sih pengennya ff ini gak lebih dari 20 chapters..

Dan soal endingnya bakal gimana, itu masih jadi rahasia author.. eheheh kan ga seru kalo dikasih tau sekarang.. ikutin terus aja ya.. semoga ga bosen.. eheheh

Boleh dong.. fb author: Vidya Evenangelia (nama asli) tapi author ga terlalu aktif di fb.. paling cuma buat like2 aja.. paling di line activenya.. eheheh

Makasih yah untuk dukungannya selama ini.. lope lope lah buat kamu mah.. eheheh

**Seneal : **wkwkwk author emang suka yang greget2 #digantung Doakan saja yah semoga Sasu dan Naru bisa bahagia.. eheheh ini lanjutannya, semoga sukaa.. ^^

**Mustika447 :** ahahah kasian yah Sasuke nya ngenes.. author pengen sih sekali2 bikin Sasu menderita.. wkwkwk #author dibakar amaterasu btw ini lanjutannya yaa semoga suka.. :D

**Salsabilla12 :** iya kasian Sasu-kun dinistain author terus.. semoga selalu diberi kesabaran yah sasu.. wkwkwk #author dichidori Soal penolakan Sakura itu nanti ada penjelasannya di chapter2 mendatang.. tunggu aja yah.. btw ini lanjutannya.. semoga sukaa :3

**sndp : **hehe makasih udah suka sama fanfic aneh bin abal ini.. author seneng banget dengernya.., ini udah dipercepat yah updatenya.. eheh dan kebetulan di chapter ini diceritain soal pertemuan pertama sasu dan Naru.. kalo soal dari kapan mulai inget masa lalunya, mereka mulai menyadari dari mereka lahir.. mereka familiar dengan sekeliling mereka, cuma mereka baru menyadari punya ingatan masa lalu saat mereka berusia tiga tahun.. semoga ga pusing sama penjelasannya.. eheheh makasih yah untuk penyemangatnyaa ^^

**hari : **ini udah lanjut yaa.. makasih udah nungguin.. ^^ semoga suka sama chapter ini :D

**Muhammad2611 : **NaruHina baru ada di chapter depan.. semoga kamu masih suka sama chapter ini ya.. eheheh :3

**Resetsu Hyuga : **ahahah jangan kupa minum panadol biar pusingnya ilang yah.. eheheh author juga kadang suka pusing pas pengen ngelanjutin fict ini.. wkwkwk san soal alesan mereka.. nanti akan terjawab kok di chapter2 depan.. ditunggu aja yah.. ini lanjutan fictnyaa, udah lumayan cepet lho.. hehehe semoga suka yaa..

**Yup, segitu dulu ya dari author.. author ucapkan banyak-banyak terima kasih buat yang udah baca, follow, favorite, dan review fict ini.. :3 selamat menjalankan ibadah puasa juga buat yang muslim yaa! Semoga kehadiran fict ini bisa jadi teman ngabuburit, jangan malah bikin batal.. wkwkwk**

**Oke, see you in the next chapter minna-sannn! :***


	14. Chapter 14

**Kamis, 26 April**

**Kurama High School**

**12.47 PM**

**[Sasuke's POV]**

"Apa?! Jadi Naruto sudah bisa mulai bersekolah besok?!"

Aku mendelik kesal pada Kiba yang baru saja berteriak sedemikian keras, membuat pemuda bertato segitiga di setiap pipinya itu gelagapan. Hn, apa dia tidak sadar kalau suaranya itu bisa membuat ibu-ibu hamil langsung melahirkan di tempat?

"Ahahah, maaf deh Sasuke, habisnya aku senang sekali sih mendengarnya. Jangan pasang tampang sangar begitu dong," bujuk Kiba sambil tertawa garing. Aku hanya mendengus lalu kembali menghabiskan bentouku.

"Kenapa bisa dipercepat begitu?" Tanya Shino sambil memakan udonnya.

"Hn, katanya dia bosan di sana, ingin cepat bersekolah," jelasku asal.

"Ahahah, tipikal Naruto sekali," Iruka tertawa lalu menyeruput kuah ramennya.

"Tapi bukannya Naruto baru bisa keluar hari Jumat ya?" Tanya Aki heran.

"Mungkin dia menyogok dokternya pakai ramen supaya bisa cepat keluar dari rumah sakit," sahut Suigetsu, yang membuat seluruh orang di meja ini tertawa dan aku tersenyum kecil. Ternyata berkumpul dengan orang-orang absurd bisa menyenangkan juga.

* * *

**Sakura's Lover**

**present**

**Naruto: The New Born**

**(Chapter 14)**

**Rate T**

**Desclaimer Naruto Masashi Kishimoto**

**saya kan cuma pinjem charas Kishi-sama ^^**

**This Story is MINE**

**AU for present, and Canon for past memory**

**Gendre: Friendship, Drama, Humor**

**Warning: OOC, Gaje, Berantakan, EYD, TYPOs, NEWBIE**

**Dont Like? Dont Read! ^^**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Yah, aku baru saja memberi tahukan bahwa Naruto akan keluar dari rumah sakit hari ini pada kelima temanku ini. Dan mereka sangat senang mendengarnya. Sepertinya mereka sangat merindukan si bodoh itu. Dobe pasti akan langsung menari zumba kalau tahu hal ini.

"Oh ya, Sasuke, kemarin saat kau pulang duluan, Shion-senpai mencarimu," ujar Iruka setelah menelan ramennya.

"Hn, tidak usah dipedulikan," jawabku sekenanya. Shion mencariku paling gara-gara aku kabur dari kegiatan klub sesatnya. Siapa juga yang mau berada di sana? Lebih baik aku tidur di rumah daripada menghadiri pertemuan konyol klub aneh itu. Lagi pula kemarin moodku sedang benar-benar buruk, aku tidak mau memperparahnya dengan bertemu dengan Shion.

"Tapi katanya penting, tuh. Dia menitip pesan, katanya kau sebaiknya menghubungi kakaknya," lanjut Iruka.

Aku terpekur paham. Ah ya, kemarin aku lupa meminta nomor Ino dari Shion. Mungkin sepulang sekolah nanti aku harus menemui bocah merepotkan itu. Bagaimanpun Ino sudah banyak membantuku tentang Sakura, jadi aku harus memberikannya laporan soal reaksi Sakura dan Itachi tempo hari, walau akhirnya harus membuka lukaku kembali.

"Hn, nanti aku akan menemuinya," kataku sambil menutup kotak bekalku. Mengingat Ino membuatku teringat kembali upayaku yang belum tuntas untuk mengejar Sakura.

"Aduh, tiga menit lagi bel masuk nih! Sebaiknya kita cepat-cepat ke kelas sebelum bel berbunyi," ajak Aki, membuat kami semua mengangguk. Kami pun berjalan bersama meninggalkan kantin sambil bercanda-kecuali aku, karena kepalaku tidak bisa berhenti memikirkan langkahku selanjutnya untuk mencapai tujuanku, merebut Sakura dari Itachi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Rumah Sakit Pusat Tokyo**

**04.58 PM**

"Aku sudah membujuk Sakura dan Itachi, bahkan aku mengancam kakakku, tapi mereka tetap tidak mau membatalkan rencana mereka," aku menjelaskan panjang lebar pada Ino di telpon. Aku berbelok di koridor utama rumah sakit, menuju ke arah lobby. Sekarang aku akan pergi ke kamar rawat Naruto, menjemputnya untuk pulang dari rumah sakit. Ini karena orang tua Naruto memintaku secara khusus untuk menjemput si Dobe yang tidak henti-hentinya merengek minta pulang. Dasar si bodoh itu menyusahkan saja. Kenapa dia tidak bisa diam sehari lagi di rumah sakit sih?

"Sebenarnya apa sih yang mereka sembunyikan dari semua orang?" Ino bertanya frustasi dari seberang sana. Jelas dia juga penasaran dengan rahasia Sakura yang tidak pernah diceritakan kepada siapapun itu.

"Kau yang sudah kenal lama dengannya saja tidak tahu, apalagi aku," aku menghela napas lelah. Sungguh, aku benar-benar tidak paham dengan jalan pikiran Sakura. Di masa lampau Sakura memang sering menyembunyikan sesuatu dari orang lain, berpura-pura ceria seolah tidak terjadi apapun di hidupnya, namun saat malam hari dia akan menangis sampai jatuh tertidur. Bahkan padaku yang merupakan suaminya pun dia enggan menceritakan masalahnya. Dia lebih memilih bercerita pada Tsunade dan Shizune jika punya masalah.

Tiba-tiba aku tersentak atas pemikiranku sendiri. Benar juga. Jika kepribadian Sakura di masa lampau dan di masa ini serupa, dia pasti akan melakukan hal yang sama, kan? Jika dia punya masalah, dia pasti akan menceritakannya pada Tsunade. Kenapa tidak pernah terpikirkan olehku sebelumnya? Berarti sekarang aku harus pergi menemui Tsunade. Aku yakin, wanita itu pasti tahu sesuatu tentang masalah Sakura ini.

"Hn, aku tutup dulu telponnya, ada hak penting yang perlu kulakukan," kataku cepat sambil memutar arah jalanku.

"Baiklah, jangan lupa mengabariku kalau ada apa-apa."

Aku menutup sambungan telepon dan menaiki lift. Tujuanku sekarang bukanlah pergi ke ruangan Naruto untuk menjemput bocah kuning itu, namun aku pergi ke lantai tiga rumah sakit, ke bagian Holistic Center, untuk menemui Tsunade.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Sementara itu di kamar Naruto...**

**[Naruto's POV]**

Aku memandang jam di dinding dengan kesal. Kata ayahku, Teme akan menjemputku pulang dari rumah sakit jam 4 sore ini. Tapi sudah lebih dari setengah jam menunggu, si pantat ayam sialan itu belum juga muncul. Ke mana sih dia? Apa dia tidak tahu kalau aku sudah benar-benar kebelet keluar dari tempat serba steril ini? Dasar Teme menyebalkan! Kalau tahu begini, mending aku pulang sendiri saja deh pakai taxi!

Dengan susah payah, aku memakai tas travel yang berisi baju-bajuku. Aku berjalan tertatih-tatih dengan dibantu kruk di tangan kananku untuk keluar. Huh, malang sekali nasibku, sudah badan penuh luka begini, eh malah harus pulang sendirian. Dasar Teme sialan, tukang mangkir dari tugas! Awas saja kalau ketemu, aka kugunduli kepalanya sampai botak!

"Naruto-niisan?"

Aku berhenti bersumpah serapah dalam hati ketika mendengar sebuah suara halus menegurku. Aku dapat melihat Hinata berdiri tak jauh dariku dan masih mengenakan tas sekolahnya. Dia tersenyum manis sekali, membuat hatiku langsung adem seperti baru minum es campus setelah seharian puasa. Gadis cilik itu menghampiriku dengan wajah gembira, membuatku tertular senyumannya.

"Naruto-nii mau pulang ke rumah ya? Sini, Hinata bantu," katanya imut saat sudah berada di dekatku. Dia menyodorkan tangannya, ingin meraih tasku.

"Aa, tidak perlu, Hinata-chan! Tas ini berat!" Aku menghalanginya mengambil tasku. Mana mungkin aku tega membiarkannya membawa tas berat ini.

Tanpa kusangka, tindakanku itu malah membuat Hinata sedih. Aduh kok aku malah membuatnya sedih sih?

"Hinata-chan temani aku mengobrol saja ya?" Tawarku penuh harap. Dan seperti dugaanku, dia langsung berwajah ceria kembali, membuatku lega seketika. Kami pun berjalan bersama meninggalkan bangsal kelas 1 menuju ke pintu keluar rumah sakit.

"Hinata-chan baru pulang menjenguk Hanabi-chan ya? Kemana Nene-senpai?" Tanyaku heran. Setiap hari sepulang sekolah Hinata memang menjenguk adiknya yang dirawat di rumah sakit ini bersama kakaknya. Tapi sekarang Nene malah tidak terlihat di mana pun.

"Nene-neechan tadi pergi dulu ke rumah temannya untuk mengambil tugas sekolah. Dia menyuruhku menjenguk Hanabi-chan dan Naruto-niisan sambil menunggu Nene-neesan menjemputku. Tapi saat aku akan ke tempat Naruto-nii, Naruto-nii malah sudah mau pulang ke rumah," jelas Hinata panjang lebar dengan suaranya yang kecil namun cukup terdengar olehku. "Naruto-nii bukannya kata Tsunade-basan baru pulang besok ya? Kok malah hari ini?" Tanyanya polos.

"Aku malas di sini, Hinata-chan, habisnya membosankan sih. Aku harus tidur seharian tanpa melakukan apapun. Aku jadi ingin cepat-cepat pulang," curhatku sambil pasang wajah manyun. Dari dulu aku memang tidak suka berada di rumah sakit sih, kecuali untuk bertemu Tsunade dan Sakura.

Aku menatap Hinata yang terdiam sambil menunduk, membuatku kebingungan. "Ada apa Hinata-chan?" Tanyaku khawatir. Aku berhenti berjalan yang juga diikuti Hinata. Namun Hinata hanya terdiam dan menunduk semakin dalam.

"Ma-maafkan, Hinata, Naruto-niisan..." semenit kemudian dia berbicara, membuatku mengernyit tidak mengerti. Kenapa dia tiba-tiba minta maaf?

Aku terbelalak ketika melihat setetes air mata jatuh di lantai. Apa itu air mata Hinata? Perlahan aku mengangkat dagunya, dan aku semakin terkejut ketika wajahnya sudah basah dengan air mata.

"Ada apa? Kenapa Hinata-chan menangis?" Tanyaku gelagapan. Aku melepaskan tasku, lalu mengelap pipi Hinata bergantian dengan tangan kiriku yang bebas. Jangan menangis, hime, aku tidak bisa melihatmu menangis. Melihatmu begini membuatku ikut merasa sedih.

"Se-semuanya gara-gara Hinata..." Hinata berkata sambil sesegukan, membuatku terdiam. "Kalau saja Hinata tidak diculik, Naruto-nii tidak perlu sakit begini. Naruto-nii juga tidak perlu diperban dan dirawat di rumah sakit," lanjutnya masih dengan aliran air mata di pipinya, luka tergambar jelas di mata bermanik lavendernya yang polos.

Aku tersenyum, perasaanku langsung terasa ringan setelah mendengar kata-katanya. Jadi Hinata... mengkhawatirkanku? Perasaanku terasa menghangat saat mengetahuinya. Aku kembali mengusap air matanya menggunakan ibu jariku dengan sayang. Aku sedikit menunduk, menyamakan wajahku dengan wajah cantiknya , menatap mata indahnya dengan lembut.

"Hinata-chan jangan sedih. Kau lihat, aku tidak apa-apa. Kaki dan kepalaku yang sakit sebentar lagi juga sembuh. Jadi kau tidak perlu khawatir, Hinata-chan. Bagiku, keselamatanmu sangat penting. Pokoknya mulai sekarang, aku akan selalu melindungimu. Selama-lamanya," jelasku dengan suara penuh tekad sambil tersenyum, menatap serius matanya yang menatap penuh padaku.

Aku ingin Hinata tahu, bagiku dia lebih berharga dari hidupku sendiri. Aku tidak akan membiarkannya terluka sedikit pun. Aku akan menjaganya dari kejahatan seluruh dunia. Tidak akan kubiarkan seorangpun merusak kehidupan gadisku dan melunturkan kebahagiaannya. Aku akan menjadi satu-satunya bagi Hinata, karena dia adalah satu-satunya bagiku. Karena aku mencintainya, baik dulu, sekarang, dan selamanya.

Ya, aku mencintainya, sangat-sangat mencintainya.

Hinata langsung terdiam, tidak lagi mengisak seperti tadi. Dia menatapku dalam, menuntunku ke dunia penuh kedamaian lewat sinar matanya yang lembut dan meneduhkan. Mata ini adalah mata wanita yang kucintai, wanita yang dulu tidak pernah lelah mendukungku ketika kebanyakan orang meninggalkanku, mencintaiku dalam hening sampai ajal datang menjemputku dahulu, mata wanita yang selama ini membawa rasa tentram dalam hatiku. Mata ini adalah mata yang membuatku yakin dialah Hinataku, wanita yang kucari selama ini, wanita yang selamanya akan menjadi bagian dari hidupku.

Aku mendekatkan wajahku padanya, pada Hinataku yang selalu memberikanku senyuman lembutnya untukku. Kubiarkan hidung kami bersentuhan, membawaku semakin dekat dengan bibir berwarna peachnya yang manis.

JEDUG!

Aku terbelalak ketika bibirku menghantam keras kepala Hinata karena dia tiba-tiba menunduk. Kurasakan bibirku berdenyut-denyut kesakitan, rasanya seperti bibirku baru saja dicubit keras-keras oleh ibuku. Aku yakin bibirku pasti akan jeding alias dower setelah ini.

"Ma-maafkan aku Naruto-nii, mataku kelilipan," kata Hinata sambil mengusap-usap kedua matanya, masih menunduk.

Aku terdiam, mencerna apa yang baru saja terjadi. Tadi kan aku menatap mata Hinata, terus wajahku makin dekat, makin dekat dan...

Blush!

Aku melotot besar-besar setelah menyadari apa yang baru saja terjadi. Aku dapat merasakan wajahku memanas sampai telinga, seolah baru saja dibakar di atas api. Brengsek, apa yang baru saja kulakukan?! Apa tadi aku hampir mencium Hinata?! Sialan, karena terbawa suasana, aku... aku... aku...

"Kenapa kau ada di sini, Namikaze?"

Aku terperanjat ketika mendengar sebuah suara mampir ke gendang telingaku. Aku semakin kaget ketika melihat Nene berdiri tegak di belakang Hinata yang masih menunduk. Nene... kenapa dia ada di sini? Apakah tadi dia melihatku yang hampir mencium Hinata?!

Aku membuka tutup mulutku, panik menguasaiku seketika. Dapat kurasakan keringat dingin mengucur di dahiku sederas aliran sungai saat memandang wajah Nene yang berekspresi datar. Dia seolah-olah sedang menginterogasiku dalam diam dengan tatapan matanya yang sedikit menusuk. Aku menelan salivaku kasar. Apa yang harus kukatakan?! Kalau aku jujur, kemungkinan besar aku akan langsung mati detik ini juga. Jantungku berdetak gila-gilaan karena serangan pamik yang melandaku. Oh kami-sama, apakah ini akhir hidupku, dipenggal oleh calon kakak iparku sendiri?

"Nee-san, mataku sakit," tiba-tiba Hinata bersuara, membuat atensi Nene teralih padanya. Nene langsung buru-buru memeriksa mata adiknya yang kelilipan. Aku juga ikut nimbrung, memastikan Hinata baik-baik saja. Lagipula ini salahku, karena tadi saling pelotot dengan Hinata sampai Hinata kelilipan begitu. Tapi setelah Nene meniup matanya, Hinata sudah tampak lebih baik. Matanya menjadi merah dan berair karena terus dikucek, namun dia masih sempat memberikanku senyuman manisnya, membuatku lega karena dia baik-baik saja.

"Namikaze, tampaknya kau sehat dan akan pulang. Terima kasih sudah menjaga Hinata," kata Nene datar sambil menatapku tenang, namun aku justru malah menegang, teringat akan hal tadi. "Kami pulang dulu," pamitnya sambil mengamit tangan Hinata.

"Naruto-nii, aku pulang dulu yaa!" Seru Hinata sambil melambai-lambaikan tangan mungilnya. Aku mengangkat jempolku, dan membalas salamnya. Kedua kakak beradik itu pun menjauh, meninggalkanku besama kecanggunganku karena hampir melakukan hal tidak senonoh pada Hinata.

Aku menghela napas kasar. Syukurlah sepertinya Nene tidak melihat apa yang hampir kulakukan tadi pada Hinata. Astaga, hampir saja tadi aku beneran jadi pedofil karena hampir mencium anak di bawah umur. Walaupun aku mencintai Hinata, tapi tetap saja tindakanku barusan telah melanhgar norma asusila dan kesopanan. Tadi aku benar-benar terbawa perasaan sampai lepas kendali. Untung saja tadi Hinata kelilipan, jadi aku gagal menciumnya. Seandainya itu benar-benar terjadi, aku akan merasa sangat bersalah karena itu artinya aku sudah merusak Hinata dengan menyentuhnya sebelum aku benar-benar berhak. Sepertinya aku benar-benar harus puasa untuk mengendalikan diriku. Maafkan aku, Kami-sama, aku janji aku tidak akan mengulanginya lagi sebelum Hinata sah menjadi istriku atau minimal pacarku. Sepertinya aku mesti harus bersabar untuk beberapa tahun ke depan.

Setelah menenangkan diri beberapa menit, aku pun menghela napas. Dengan perlahan aku memungut tasku yang tergeletak di lantai dan memakainya kembali, lalu berjalan perlahan dengan dibantu kruk. Sekarang tujuanku adalah pulang ke rumah. Aku benar-benar ingin istirahat, mencoba mengintrospeksi diri dan melupakan segalanya. Semoga saja aku bisa.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Naruto tidak sadar, 20 meter dari tempatnya tadi berdiri, di balik tembok dekat lorong pertama bangsal kelas 1, ada seseorang yang memperhatikannya sejak tadi, orang yang telah menyaksikan segalanya, tanpa terlewat sedikitpun.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Holistic Center**

**Tsunade's Room**

**[Sasuke's POV]**

Aku meletakan ponselku di atas pangkuanku, lalu bersender di sofa. Aku baru saja memberi tahu ibu Naruto lewat telepon kalau aku tidak bisa menjemput Dobe karena ada urusan mendadak. Wanita berambut merah panjang itu memaklumiku dan berkata dia sendiri yang akan menjemput anaknya itu. Aku sedikit merasa lega karenanya. Maafkan aku Dobe, tapi permasalahan antara aku dengan Sakura jauh lebih penting daripada kau.

SREKK

Aku menoleh pada pintu yang baru saja terbuka, menampilkan sosok Tsunade yang masih mengenakan jas dokter dengan stetoskop menggantung di lehernya. Dia tersenyum sambil berjalan masuk ke dalam.

"Kau menunggu lama?" Tanya Tsunade sambil duduk di kursi kebesarannya.

"Tidak, baru dua puluh menit," sindirku sarkatis.

Tsunade terkekeh pelan melihat reaksiku. "Salahmu sendiri meminta waktuku saat aku sedang sibuk," ujarnya santai.

Hn, ini memang keinginanku sendiri menungguinya sampai selesai bekerja demi bisa mengobrol dengannya. Untung saja Tsunade tidakkeberatan dan menyuruhku menunggu di ruangannya.

"Jadi apa yang mau kau bicarakan?" Tanya Tsunade sambil menyatukan seluruh jarinya di atas meja, posenya ketika sedang dalam mode serius.

"Hn, aku hanya ingin bertanya padamu. Apa kau mengetahui masalah yang kemungkinan besar dihadapi Sakura saat ini?" Tanyaku to the point.

Dahi Tsunade berkerut, seperinya dia bingung dengan pertanyaanku. "Apa ini ada kaitannya dengan rencana pertunangan Itachi dan Sakura?" Aku mengannguk menjawab pertanyaannya. "Kau tahu, Uchiha, aku bahkan tidak tahu kalau Sakura dan Itachi berpacaran. Yang kutahu mereka berdua adalah sahabat dekat," ujar Tsunade. "Ino sudah bilang padamu bahwa Itachi dan Sakura berbohong tentang hubungan mereka itu, jadi pasti mudah bagimu untuk membatalkan rencana pertunangan mereka kan?"

Aku mendengus kasar. Kenapa Ino menceritakan hal itu pada Tsunade? Dasar mulut ember. Dan lagi, dia tidak menceritakannya secara lengkap persoalan yang sebenarnya. Meski malas, terpaksa aku harus menceritakan ulang semuanya pada Tsunade.

Dan jadilah sekarang aku kembali berceloteh tentang segala yang terjadi dua hari yang lalu. Aku menceritakannya secara singkat agar menghemat waktu. Aku yakin wanita pirang ini pasti mengerti garis besarnya. Aku tahu Tsunade dapat dipercaya, jadi aku tidak khawatir untuk bercerita padanya.

Kerutan di dahi Tsunade terlihat semakin dalam setelah mendengar ceritaku. Dia tidak berkata apapun selama beberapa menit, mungkin mencoba memahami dan menganalisis cerita yang baru saja kusampaikan. Selanjutnya dia memejamkan mata sambil menghela napas kecil.

"Aku tidak menyangka persoalan kalian akan serumit ini. Sikap keras kepala Sakura juga membuat segalanya semakin sulit," Tsunade berkomentar. Dia menatapku serius dengan iris coklat madunya.

"Hn, dia tidak pernah berubah soal itu. Aku kira dia akan mengatakan sesuatu soal masalahnya mengenai hubungan antara dia dengan Itachi padamu. Di masa lampau hanya kau yang selalu menjadi teman curhatnya kan?"

"Sayangnya dia tidak pernah mengatakan apapun soal itu padaku." Tsunade geleng-geleng kepala. Kami terdiam, sibuk dengan pikiran kami masing-masing. Namun tidak lama. Tsunade mengangkat kepalanya dengan mata melebar, membuatku kembali memperhatikannya.

"Oh, mungkin dia, Sasuke!" Pekik Sasuke tiba-tiba. Aku mengangkat alisku, tidak mengerti. Siapa dia yang Tsunade maksud?

"Kau tahu Shizune kan?" Tanya Tsunade tidak sabar, wajahnya terlihat senang.

"Tentu aku tahu. Jadi dia juga ada di masa ini?" Tanyaku antusias walau pasti tidak terlihat di wajahku saking datarnya.

"Ya, di masa ini Shizune menjadi adik Dan, suamiku. Dia membuka praktek psikolog di dekat sini. Dan Sakura merupakan salah satu pelanggannya," jelas Tsunade.

Aku terdiam, kepalaku mula berspekulasi. Apakah Sakura sangat tertekan dengan kematian Samui sampai-sampai meminta tolong psikolog? Ternyata Sakura benar, masalah yang dihadapinya lebih kompleks dari apa yang kuduga sebelumnya.

"Tapi kau salah jika mengira dia ke psikolog karena kematian Samui, Sasuke," tiba-tiba Tsunade berbicara, menghempaskanku dari pemikiranku. "Seorang dokter, apalagi dokter spesialis yang sering melakukan operasi besar dan sering berhadapan dengan kematian, memang dianjurkan berkonsultasi dengan psikolog atau psikiater untuk menghindari kejatuhan mental karena terlalu merasa bersalah kalau-kalau tidak bisa menyelamatkan nyawa orang lain. Jadi wajar saja kalau Sakura juga pergi ke psikolog," jelas Tsunade panjang lebar.

Aku terdiam, memikirkan kembali kata-kata Tsunade itu. "Berapa kali normalnya seorang dokter pergi ke psikolog atau psikiater?" Tanyaku.

"Itu tergantung dokternya sendiri. Tapi biasanya sebulan dua kali, atau lebih sering jika akan melakukan operasi besar. Tapi biasanya itu hanya untuk dokter-dokter muda saja. Jika dokternya sudah berpengalaman sepertiku, tidak perlu lagi ke psikiter atau psikolog."

Aku mengangguk-angguk atas penjelasan Tsunade. Kurasa ini sudah cukup untukku.

"Hn, terima kasih atas penjelasanmu. Maaf karena sudah mengganggu waktumu," ujarku sambil bangkit dari dudukku. Sebentar lagi jam makan malam, jadi sebaiknya aku cepat-cepat pulang jika aku tidak mau kena teror ibuku yang kejam itu.

"Hei Uchiha, mau dengar saranku?"

Aku menghentikan gerakanku untuk memakai tas ketika Tsunade kembali berbicara. Mantan Hogake kelima di masa lampau itu berdiri dari duduknya, menatapku penuh arti. Aku pun mengangguk, meyakinkannya kalau aku akan mendengarkan apa yang akan dia katakan.

"Jangan terburu-buru dan gegabahdalam menghadapi masalah ini, Sasuke. Jangan gegabah, cobalah untuk lebih bersabar, kalau kau tidak mau semua usahamu jadi sia-sia," kata wanita berambut pirang itu serius. Dia terlihat seperti sedang menasehati anaknya yang akan melakukan hal berbahaya.

"Hn, kau tidak perlu khawatir," sahutku sambil tersenyum kecil. Aku menghargai nasehat Tsunade itu. Rasanya dia sudah seperti orang tua kedua bagiku.

Setelahnya aku pamit pada Tsunade, keluar dari ruangannya. Aku terus berjalan dengan tenang sampai memasuki lift. Saat lift tertutup, aku buru-buru mengeluarkan ponselku, mencari nama Juugo di daftar kontak lalu menelponnya. Tidak lama aku sudah mendengar sahutan berupa suara beratnya dari sebrang sana.

"Juugo, aku ingin kau melakukan sesuatu," kataku tanpa basa-basi. "Cari tempat praktek psikolog bernama Shizune. Pasang alat penyadap di ruangan pasiennya dan sambungkan ke nomorku yang lama. Aku mau malam ini juga alat itu sudah terpasang di sana," perintahku tegas dan lugas padanya.

"Baik. Akan saya kabarkan jika sudah selesai," jawab Juugo sebelum aku mematikan ponselku.

Tsunade benar, aku memang harus berhati-hati dan tidak gegabah dalam melangkah agar perjuanganku sejauh ini tidak sia-sia. Tapi penyabar bukanlah karakterku. Untuk mencapai tujuanku aku harus bertindak cepat dan tepat. Aku beruntung karena memiliki kenalan seorang anggota geng berandal seperti Juugo sehingga aku bisa melakukan tindakan kriminal tanpa harus mengotori tanganku secara langsung. Aku akan melakukan apapun untuk membongkar rahasia Sakura itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Sakura's Apartment**

**08.56 PM**

**[Normal POV]**

Sakura memandang nanar jendela kamarnya yang tertutup. Air matanya masih terus mengalir di wajahnya yang pucat. Kamarnya gelap dan dingin, tapi dia tidak mau beranjak untuk meraih saklar lampu untuk meneranginya. Dia hanya diam, meringkuk di lantai, menumpu kepala dan seluruh air matanya dalam tekukan kedua lulutnya. Dia tidak peduli dengan ponsel di samping tubuhnya yang terus begetar minta diangkat. Dia hanya ingin sendirian, jangan ganggu hidupnya yang begitu menyedihkan. Tidak adakah seorangpun yang mengerti?

Kenapa hidupnya begitu sulit? Kenapa seolah dunia tidak ingin melihatnya bahagia? Kenapa harus dia yang merasakanya, bukan orang lain? Semua pertanyaan itu terus berputar di kepanya. Dia penat, dia ingin bebas, tapi dia malah terbelenggu beban berat yang harus ditanggung pundak-pundak mungilnya yang lemah. Dia muak, tapi apa yang bisa dia lakukan selain meratapi segalanya?

Sepuluh menit yang lalu Itachi menelponnya. Dia mendesak Sakura untuk memajukan pertunangan mereka minggu depan. Sakura ingin menolak, dia tidak mau, dia belum siap dengan segala kepura-puraan yang selalu membuat dadanya sesak ini. Tapi dia tidak bisa membantah, hanya persetujuan yang bisa ia berikan, yang selalu dia sesali pada akhirnya. Memang apa yang bisa dia lakukan? Membantah sang Uchiha tidak akan merubah segalanya menjadi lebih baik, justru keadaan akan semakin memburuk jika dia melakukan itu. Dia tidak memiliki kesempatan untuk memilih, dan Sakura hanya bisa menangisi ketidak berdayaannya itu. Tidak ada yang memahami dirinya, bahkan keluarganya pun meninggalkannya sendirian di dunia yang kejam ini.

Tapi apa gunanya dia mengeluhkan segalanya sekarang? Bebannya tidak akan berkurang, hanya luka yang malah terus bertambah dan menghiasi setiap jengkal langkahnya yang rapuh.

Hanya satu orang di dunia ini yang bisa menjadi tempat ia menceritakan segala yang ada di hidupnya. Hanya Shizune, ya, hanya Shizune saja yang sanggup mendengar segalanya tanpa perlu bertanya, tanpa perlu menambah goresan luka di hatinya.

Sakura sudah mencapai batasnya. Dia harus menemui Shizune besok. Harus, sebelum dia putus asa selama-lamanya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**To Be Continue**

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**A/N**:

**Halo halo minna-saaaannn! Author update cepet lagi nih... ada yang senang? #kedip-kedip ahahahah alhamdulillah author lagi senggang lagi.. kalo bulan w romadhon itu enak karena ga banyak kerjaan, jadi bisa ngetik lancar tanpa hambatan.. lagian author juga pengen fict ini cepet2 tamat (mungkin kurang dari 5 chapter lagi) ahahahah :D**

**Harusnya sih author updatenya kemarin, tapi author belom pede coz masih harus diedit sana-sini.. eheheh kalau cepet-cepet update nanti banyak typo bertebaran, jadi bukannya enak bacanya, tapi malah eneg.. wkwkwk**

**Di chapter ini kembali hadir NaruHinaaa ! :D author minta maaf kalo feels nya kurang kerasa.. author emang belom bisa bikin touching moments nih.. hueee ada yang tau ga gimana caranya bikin touching moment biar kerasa feelsnya? Kasih tau dong.. ahahahah #ngarep**

**SasuSaku lebih spesifiknya di chapter depan yaa... :3 karena di chapter depanlah akhirnya terungkap segala rahasia Sakura. Chapter depan juga ada konflik NaruHina.. pokoknya chapter depan itu klimaks cerita deh! Jangan lupa kepoin terus yaahh XD dan jangan timpuk author karena spoiler.. eheheheh #dicekek**

**Oh ya, kemarin ada review dari salah seorang reader, katanya kata2 sempilan author itu kadang bikin keganggu pas baca cerita ini ya? Aduuh, author minta maaf banget yah kalo selama ini bikin minna-san sebel gara2 kata-kata sempilan author yang gak penitng banget itu! :( author baru tau aslian.. makanya author ga masukin kata2 sempilan kayak gitu lagi mulai chapter ini.. maafkan author yang nista ini ya minna-san... #bungkuk2**

**Ok, waktunya balesin revieewwsss.. :3**

**Kevin** : terima kasih untuk pujiannyaaa XD author senang kali fict nista ini bisa menghibur kamuu.. :D terima kasih untuk dukungannya juga yaaa.. ini udah update cepet, semoga suka sama chapter ini yaaa :)

**vicagalli** : ahahah aku juga suka banget sama persahabatan Naru sama Sasu! :3 fict ini juga terinspirasi dari persahabatan mereka lho.. eheheh wah, author senang kamu suka sama kata2nya.. :D semoga kamu juga suka sama chapter ini yaaa ^^

**Diah cherry** : ahahah iya, chapter kemarin garing yah? Soalnya chapter kemarin itu masih tahap calm down sebelum konflik menanjak.. :D SasuSaku juga masih di chapter depan, soalnya berkesinambungan sama konflik awal di chapter ini.. maaf yaaah.. semoga masih suka sama chapter dan fanfict gaje ini.. wkwkwk

Makanya jangan ngejekin Sasu terus, kasihan dia udah dinistain author dari kemaren2.. wkwkwk # author dicincang kusanagi

Iya ending masih rahasia, tapi udah ada perencanaan sih.. author juga bingung nyebutnya disebut sad ato happy ending, pokoknya ditunggu aja deh.. dan soal kemunculan sarada or boruto masih dipertimbangin.. mungkin nanti di epilogue aja ya..

Pengennya sih ngetik banyak2, tapi apa daya lama2 tangan pegel juga.. wkwkwk #curcol akan diusahain supaya biar cepet update deh yaa.. ^^

Foto fbku yang pake kerudung orange, lagi foto sama adik cowokku.. :3 cari aja yg paling cantik.. eheheh #ditabok rame2 #narsis wae pasti dikonfirm kok, tenang aja.. jangan lupa kasih tau namanya yah.. eheheh

Wah aku juga suka kok sama komik, romance juga suka, tapi aku lebih suka lagi kalo yang banyak humornya.. juga yg petualangan dan fantasi kayak Naruto, Fairy tale, Conan, black buttler, Death note, dll eheheh tapi klo yg full romance jarang baca, makanya ga bisa bikin cerita yang ngena feelsnys teh.. wkwkwk aku juga suka ngeliat cosplay,kadang klo senggang suka dateng ke japan festival di itb ato upi cuma buat liat cosplay bareng temen2.. wkwkwk gaje kan?

Keren dong kalo bisa ngomik! Kapan2 aku baca dehh :D

Boleh dong pake nama asli.. cuma kadang orang suka ribet nyebutnya makanya biar ga ribet panggil author aja.. :D dan soal fict ini memang murni imajinasiku sih.. tapi sedikit terinspirasi dari kata "reinkarnasi" makanya, munculah fict nista ini.. wkwkwk

aku blom kerja, kemarin baru lulus SMA, masih jadi pengangguran nungguin hasil sbmptn.. wkwk doain lulus yah.. ahahah :D thanks pujiannya buat fict aneh dan gaje ini.. aku seneng kalo kamu suka.. kamu juga keren kok bisa ngomik.. aku aja kalo bikin lingkaran benjol.. wkwkwk

Thanks untuk semangatnya yaahh :D ini lanjutannya semoga kamu sukaa :D

**Muhammad2611** : masih pair asli kok.. cuma kan butuh tokoh lain buat bikin konflik makin greget.. eheheh btw ada NH nih di chapt ini! Semoga suka yaa :D

**Seneal** : ini udah lanjut yaa semoga suka sama chapter ini.. :D

**Hari** : ini udah lanjutt.. :3 thanks ya udah nungguin.. ^^ semoga suka sama chapter ini.. :D

**feigun** : alhamdulillah kalo kamu suka dan nikmatin baca fict nista ini.. :D maaf banget author ga bisa merealisasikan usulan kamu.. :( bulannya author ga mau.. tapi author udah nyusun plotnya sebelumnya, dan plotnya lebih condong ke AU, jadi mereka ga punya cakra lagi.. maafkan author ya.. :'( maafin bangeett :'( tapi author ucapkan terima kasih untuk sarannya.. :) dan untuk masalah ItaSaku akan terbongkar di chapt depan..^^ btw semoga suka ya sama chapter ini.. :D

**Antoni Yamada** : ini udah lanjut yaa.. semoga suka sama chapter ini :D makasih juga udah nungguin lanjutan fict aneh ini.. eheheh XD

**Salsabilla12** : di chapter ini sudah dibocorkan sedikit masalah besarnya.. di chapter depan lebih greget lagi.. eheheh ini udah lanjut.. semoga suka sama chapter ini yaaa :3

**triple-X** : terima kasih pujiannya yaa :) semoga suka sama chapter ini jugaa :3 dan soal Kakashi-sensei belom nongol, mungkin di chapter rada akhir, soalnya author bingung dia mau ditaro di mana.. wkwkwk #ditabok icha-icha paradise

**devianchi** : ahahah iya, aku juga ngebayanginnya lucu.. hihihi tapi anak umur 3 tahun emang masih cadel kan?

Oh ya, maaf yah kalo soal sempilan itu bikin kamu terganggu bacanya.. author juga baru tau.. maaf banget.. terima kasih ya untuk saran kamu ini.. :D author jadi tahu kekurangan author di mana :3 author udah ilangin kok sempilan yang sempet pengen author tulis.. wkwkwk pokoknya thanks banget yaa atas sarannyaa! ^o^

**Mustika447** : ahahah emang kocakk XD dan soal kyuubi itu, author sudah mengabadikan namanya di SMA naruto lhoo (kurama nama asli kyuubi) walau dia tidak hadir tapi dia selalu ada dalam kehidupan Naru Sasu.. wkwkwk dan soal chapter author udah prediksi fict ini ga akan nyampe 20 chap.. sebentar lagi juga tamat.. semoga otak author beneran ga meleduk deh gara2 fict ini.. wkwkwk ini lanjutan fictnya yaa semoga sukaa :D

**silgain** : ahahah thanks untuk pujiannya yaa.. :D iya dong biar Hinata-chan makin imutt :3 btw ng life itu apa ya? Fanfict? Author baru denger.. ehehh maafkan author yang kudet.. #bersimpuh

**Nah segitu dulu yah untuk chapter 14 ini... ^^ Author ucapkan terima kasih se-Indonesia raya kepada seluruh readers yang sudah berkenan baca, follow, favorite, dan reviews fict absurd ini.. :3 semoga amalannya dilipatgandakan oleh Allah swt.. aamiin.. XD**

**Sampai ketemu di chapter selanjutnya yaaa :D**


	15. Chapter 15

**Jumat, 27 April**

**Kurama Shougaku**

**09.01 AM**

**[Normal POV]**

"Hinata-chan, kenapa melamun terus? Ayo kita ke ruang seni musik!"

Hinata tersentak ketika Tayuya melambai-lambaikan tangan di depan wajahnya. Untuk beberapa saat gadis cilik itu mengedip-ngedipkan matanya yang sewarna lavender seperti orang linglung.

"Ada apa Tayuya-chan?" Tanya Hinata bingung.

Tayuya merotasikan matanya sambil melipat kedua tangan, gemas dengan reaksi temannya ini. "Kau mau ditinggal sendirian di kelas? Yang lain sudah ke ruangan musik tuh!" Tunjuk Tayuya ke arah luar kelas.

"Ah ya! Maaf!" Buru-buru Hinata mengambil buku pelajaran seninya dan kota pensil rilakuma kesayangannya. Dia langsung menyusul Tayuya yang sudah berjalan lebih dahulu hingga sejajar dengan gadis berhelaian pink pekat itu.

"Ne, Hinata, ada apa denganmu? Daijoubu desuka?" Tanya Tayuya heran. Pasalnya teman bersurai indigonya ini sejak pagi kerjanya hanya melamun saja seolah memiliki banyak pikiran. Tentu saja itu bukan hal yang wajar dilakukan anak SD kelas lima seperti mereka.

"Da-daijoubu yo, Tayuya-chan," sahut Hinata gugup sambil menunduk.

Mana mungkin Hinata menceritakan persoalannya kan? Itu... terlalu memalukan dan menggelikan, juga membuatnya gugup di saat yang bersamaan.

"Kau selalu begitu, Hinata-chan. Kalau mau cerita, cerita saja. Aku akan mendengarkannya, kok," ujar Tayuya dengan nada suara datar.

Hinata tersenyum mendengar perkataan Tayuya itu. Meski terkesan cuek dan tidak ramah, sebenarnya Tayuya adalah sosok yang sangat peduli pada orang lain. Dulu di saat teman-teman sekelasnya memusuhinya gara-gara mengikuti kontes piano minggu lalu, hanya Tayuya saja yang tidak mengolok-oloknya. Bagi Hinata, Tayuya merupakan sahabat yang baik.

"Nanti aku akan menceritakannya pada jam istirahat, Tayuya-chan," janji Hinata, membuat mata Tayuya berbinar-binar.

"Kalau begitu nanti kita makan bentou bersama di atap sekolah saja ya," ujar Tayuya sambil tersenyum. Hinata pun menyetujuinya dengan anggukan. Mereka berhenti berbicara ketika sudah sampai di ruang seni musik, lalu ikut membentuk barisan bersama yang lain.

* * *

**Sakura's Lover**

**present**

**Naruto: The New Born**

**(Chapter 15)**

**Rate T**

**Desclaimer Naruto Masashi Kishimoto**

**saya kan cuma pinjem charas Kishi-sama ^^**

**This Story is MINE**

**AU for present, and Canon for past memory**

**Gendre: Friendship, Drama, Humor**

**Warning: OOC, Gaje, Berantakan, EYD, TYPOs, NEWBIE**

* * *

**Warning keras:**

**Chapter ini sangat-sangat panjang. Diindikasi bisa menyebabkan sakit kepala, mual, muntah, mata pegal, kebosanan akut, kesal tiada tepi, dan amarah berkepanjangan. Sebaiknya dibaca sedikit-sedikit biar mata ga kelilipan.**

* * *

**Dont Like? Dont Read! ^^**

**Enjoy**!

* * *

Hinata benar-benar tidak bisa berkonsentrasi belajar. Pikirannya terus berputar pada kejadian yang menurutnya sedikit memalukan kemarin, membuatnya sulit melupakannya barang sekejap pun.

Bagaimana dia bisa lupa, dia bahkan masih ingat setiap detik yang terjadi ketika Naruto-orang yang sudah dia anggap sebagai aniki yang tidak pernah dia miliki di dunia ini, lelaki yang sudah rela mengorbankan dirinya sendiri untuk menyelamatkan Hinata dari orang-orang jahat, kemarin mencoba untuk menciumnya.

BLUSH!

Tiba-tiba wajah Hinata langsung merah hanya dengan teringat hal itu. Rasa malu menyerangnya tanpa ampun, membuat jantungnya berdebar-debar. Rasanya Hinata mau pingsan hanya dengan memikirkan Naruto dan perbuatannya kemarin. Naruto jelas sudah berhasil memporak-porandakan hati dan pikirannya dalam sekejab!

Walau Hinata termasuk gadis cilik yang masih polos, tapi tentu dia tahu gestur seseorang jika akan berciuman-dia sering melihatnya di televisi dan drama picisan yang sering Nene tonton. Dan itu persis seperti apa yang Naruto lakukan kemarin.

Kemarin saat menyadari kalau dirinya hampir dicium Naruto, Hinata refleks menunduk kuat-kuat, membuat kepalanya sedikit benjol karena ditabrakan secara paksa ke rahang bawah Naruto. Dia buru-buru pura-pura kelilipan untuk menghindar dari tatapan lelaki berambut blonde dan berkulit tan itu. Dia sungguh sangat-sangat malu! Rasanya dia ingin mengubur dirinya sendiri untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang sudah sangat memerah seperti kepiting rebus.

Dalam hati Hinata menebak-nebak, kenapa Naruto melakukan hal itu padanya? Mungkinkah Naruto... menyukainya? Tapi itu terdengar mustahil. Usia Naruto kan jauh berada di atasnya. Dan lagi, dengan ketampanan yang dimiliki lelaki itu pastilah banyak kakak-kakak cantik yang menyukainya. Waktu itu saat dia menjenguk Naruto, Hinata melihat banyak teman sekolah Naruto yang berjenis kelamin perempuan menjenguk pemuda itu di rumah sakit. Itu artinya Naruto sangat populer di kalangan para gadis, kan? Tapi kenapa justru Naruto mencoba menciumnya?

Sungguh, Hinata benar-benar tidak menyangka Naruto akan melakukan hal itu. Padahal selama ini Hinata menganggap Naruto merupakan seorang kakak lelaki baginya. Naruto sangat baik, pengertian, dan tidak keberatan menemaninya bermain, berbeda dengan kakak perempuannya yang justru terkesan tidak peduli dan menganggapnya merepotkan. Naruto selalu bisa membuatnya merasa nyaman dan aman ketika berada di dekatnya, seolah dia akan melakukan apapun demi Hinata. Semua itu terbukti ketika Naruto rela terluka hanya demi menyelamatkan Hinata dari para penculik jahat. Naruto bertindak bagai pahlawan, membuat Hinata kagum pada sosoknya yang begitu bersinar di setiap langkahnya.

Jika ditanya apakah Hinata berubah menjadi membenci Naruto setelah apa yang hampir dilakukan lelaki itu padanya, maka jawabannya tidak. Dia tidak membenci Naruto atau menganggap Naruto kurang ajar. Dia hanya... kaget, ya, kaget karena Naruto tiba-tiba melakukan tindakan yang tidak pernah ia sangka sebelumnya. Hinata juga tidak membenci setiap debaran keras yang dialaminya atau rona merah yang menghiasi wajahnya setiap mengingat kejadian itu. Dia hanya merasa malu. Pikirannya kosong setiap otaknya kembali menampilkan jejak ingatan itu. Sekarang dia bingung, apa yang harus dia lakukan untuk mengembalikan segalanya seperti semula? Dia tidak mau menjauh dari Naruto sedikit pun, dia juga tidak berniat menghindar dari lelaki bermanik sebiru langit cerah itu. Tapi rasa canggung dan gugup tidak pernah berhenti melanda hatinya, membuatnya bingung apa yang seharusnya dia lakukan seandainya dia kembali bertemu dengan Naruto. Dia tidak-lebih tepatnya, belum siap. Kepalanya serasa akan pecah hanya dengan memikirkannya.

"Hinata-chan!"

Hinata tersentak kaget ketika mendengar sebuah suara keras dalam jarak dekat mampir di pendengarannya. Dia dapat melihat Tayuya melipat kedua tangannya sambil menatap sebal ke arahnya, menunjukan kalau gadis cilik berhelaian pink pekat itu sedang marah.

Hinata menampilkan senyum kikuknya, merasa bersalah karena lagi-lagi kedapatan melamun. "Ahahahah, maafkan aku, Tayuya-chan."

Tayuya mendengus, sepertinya ngambek. Dia meyumpitkan bentounya dengan marah. "Tadi kan kau sudah janji akan bercerita padaku, tapi kau malah melamun lagi. Kau tidak pernah dengar yah kalo kebanyakan melamun bisa bikin kita kerasukan arwah jahat seperti Valak?" Omel Tayuya kesal sambil menakut-nakuti Hinata.

"Wah, memangnya Tayuya-chan sudah nonton film Conjuring 2 ya?" Tanya Hinata polos plus kepo.

"Eheheh, belum sih," jawab Tayuya sambil cengengesan, membuat Hinata langsung sweat drop. "Sudahlah, itu tidak penting! Yang penting sebaiknya kau ceritakan masalahmu!" Tambah Tayuya cepat-cepat dengan tidak sabar.

Hinata terdiam, lalu menghela napas. Dia mengaduk bentou yang dihias seperti wajah kelinci favoritnya, buatan ibunya tersayang. Namun nafsu makannya sedang tidak ada, semuanya hilang gara-gara pikirannya yang terus berkecamuk.

"Kok malah diam? Ah aku tahu, kau pasti sedang jatuh cinta kan, makanya jadi seperti ini?" Tebak Tayuya sok tahu sambil menunjuk Hinata dengan sumpitnya.

BLUSH!

Seketika wajah Hinata langsung memerah. Dia kaget dengan tuduhan tanpa dasar Tayuya itu. Jatuh cinta? Yang benar saja!

"Tuh kan, wajahmu merah! Berarti benar kau sedang jatuh cinta kan?" Tayuya semakin ganas menuduh Hinata.

"Ja-jatuh cinta bagaimana, Tayuya-chan?! Kau ini ada-ada saja!" Elak Hinata dengan kegugupan yang masih kental melanda.

Tayuya menatap datar Hinata, mencoba menelisik dengan gaya bocah ingusan pada umumnya. Tiba-tiba dia mengulurkan tangan kanannya dan menyentuh dada kiri Hinata, membuat Hinata kaget dan terperanjat sampai seluruh rambutnya berdiri seperti baru saja dialiri listrik.

"Tayuya-chan apa-apaan sih?! Kok pegang-pegang dadaku segala?!" Hinata hampir menjerit sambil menepak tangan usil Tayuya. Untung saja atap sekolah sangat sepi karena yang lain lebih suka makan siang di kantin atau di kelas dari pada di sini, jadi dia tidak perlu takut ada yang melihat mereka melakukan perbuatan aneh. Lagipula ini salah Tayuya yang main grepe-grepe sembarangan.

"Ternyata benar dugaanku," sahut Tayuya sambil manggut-manggut sok tahu. Hinata hanya menatap Tayuya bingung, mulai merasa sebenarnya yang kerasukan itu Tayuya sendiri, bukan dirinya. "Kau pasti sedang jatuh cinta Hinata, akui saja," Tayuya kembali berbicara sambil menunjuk hidung Hinata dengan sangat tidak sopan.

"Eh?" Hanya itu reaksi Hinata. Matanya berkedip-kedip bingung.

"Hinata-chan kau tahu tidak ciri-ciri orang yang sedang jatuh cinta?" Tanya Tayuya serius. Hinata langsung menjawab dengan gelengan, karena dia memang tidak tahu jawabannya. "Huh, ternyata kau ini benar-benar masih bocah, Hinata-chan," Tayuya menghela napas prihatin, membuat Hinata kembali sweat drop. Sepertinya Tayuya tidak menyadari kalau dirinya sendiri juga masih bocah.

"Kata Sakon-niichan, ada lima ciri yang menunjukan seseorang sedang jatuh cinta. Pertama, kau akan tidak bisa berhenti memikirkan orang itu sampai kepalamu pusing dan mau pecah," Tayuya mengangkat satu jarinya di depan Hinata yang mendengarkannya dengan sangat-sangat serius. "Kedua, jantungmu akan berdetak sangat keras saat teringat akan orang itu, seperti kau baru saja berlari selama satu jam penuh. Ketiga, wajahmu akan memerah dan sering tersenyum sendiri seperti orang gila ketika memikirkannya. Keempat, kau akan merasa malu dan mencoba terlihat baik di depan orang yang kau sukai yang terakhir, kau selalu merasa nyaman dan aman saat bersamanya, sehingga membuatmu tidak ingin jauh-jauh darinya," lanjut Tayuya dengan khidmat. "Dan kau tadi sudah menunjukan dua tanda itu, yang pertama, wajahmu memerah, dan yang kedua, jantungmu terus berdebar-debar. Itu sudah menunjukan kalau kau sedang jatuh cinta, Hinata-chan!"

Hinata terdiam, mencerna segala perkataan Tayuya. Tapi Tayuya tidak tahu, sebenarnya Hinata bukan hanya merasakan kedua tanda itu, melainkan kelima-limanya. Dia senang berada di dekat Naruto, dia juga terkadang memikirkannya di waktu senggang, dan sering merasa malu jika berhadapan dengan Naruto. Rasa malunya itu bukan rasa malu seperti saat bertemu dengan orang asing, namun lebih kepada perasaan malu yang membuat hatinya senang. Bagi Hinata, Naruto bukanlah orang asing, dia seolah sudah mengenal lelaki itu sejak dulu, hanya saja dia tidak ingat kapan.

Mungkinkah benar kalau dia menyukai Naruto?

Hinata dapat merasakan wajahnya kian memanas. Memikirkan hal itu membuatnya malu sekali.

"Jadi benar ya, Hinata-chan, kau menyukai seseorang?" Tanya Tayuya sambil menguyah bentounya.

"A-aku juga tidak tahu, Tayuya-chan," Hinata menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya, membuat gadis cilik itu terlihat manis.

"Kalaupun benar aku menyukainya," tiba-tiba Hinata kembali berkata. "Apa yang harus kulakukan, Tayuya-chan?" Tanya Hinata lesu. Dia baru pertama kali merasakan perasaan aneh tapi menyenangkan ini.

"Aku juga tidak tahu, aku kan belum pernah suka sama anak cowok," timpal Tayuya cuek. "Kenapa tidak kau tanyakan saja pada Nene-senpai?" Usul Tayuya penuh semangat seolah baru selesai mengerjakan teka-teki.

"Huuuh, Nene-neesan mana mau membantuku," jawab Hinata sambil menghela napas kecil. Hinata pun mulai memakan bentounya yang sudah berantakan karena sedari tadi hanya diaduk-aduk.

"Tapi kalau perasaan itu membuatmu bahagia, Hinata-chan, kau harus menjaganya," ujar Tayuya sambil tersenyum, membuat Hinata merenung.

Ya, perasaan bahagia memang selalu dirasakannya setiap bersama Naruto. Kalau memang dia jatuh cinta pada Naruto, menurutnya itu hal yang wajar. Dia bersyukur karena jatuh cinta pada orang yang tepat, lelaki yang tidak pernah lelah menjaga senyumannya agar tetap mengembang, membawa hatinya melayang ke dunia yang serba indah dan serba menyenangkan. Memikirkannya saja sudah membuat Hinata sanggup tersenyum seharian. Karena kehadiran Naruto adalah sumber kebahagiaannya yang baru ia temukan. Dan Hinata meyakini hal itu untuk sekarang dan mungkin selamanya.

Ya, semoga saja.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Kurama High School**

**12.47 PM**

"HUAAATTCHUUU!"

Naruto bersin dengan begitu tidak elitnya, membuat teman-temannya bergidik ngeri dan langsung mengamankan makanan mereka dari jangkauan virus yang baru saja Naruto sebarkan. Naruto mengusap-usap hidungnya yang sedikit gatal dengan tangan kiri, tidak menyadari delikan tajam orang-orang yang satu meja dengannya.

"Hei, bodoh, tidak bisakah kau bersin sambil tutup mulut?!" Hardik Kiba kesal. Bagaimana tidak marah, lagi enak-enaknya makan sushi, eh Naruto malah bersin. Untung saja tidak ada ingus berceceran di meja mereka.

"Maaf deh, habis hidungku gatal sih.. hehehe,"ujar Naruto sambil cengengesan tanpa dosa.

"Kau lagi diomongin orang kali, makanya bersin begitu," ujar Aki sambil memakan kembali roti melonnya.

"Ah, setiap hari kita ngomongin dia, tapi dia tidak pernah bersin tuh," bantah Suigetsu cuek.

"Hei, jadi setiap hari kalian membicarakan aku ya?" Kali ini malah Naruto yang emosi. "Tapi wajar sih, artis kan kerjaannya digosipin orang. Itu artinya aku ganteng dan kece," tambah Naruto penuh percaya diri tanpa lihat situasi.

"Huh, gantengan juga anjingnya Kiba," kilah Shino kurang ajar, membuat yang lain terkikik seperti kuda. Pernyataannya itu sukses membuat Naruto melotot kesal.

"Sudahlah Naruto, jangan marah-marah begitu. Shino kan hanya bercanda," Iruka mencoba menenangkan bocah berkepala pirang itu, membuat Naruto mengurungkan niatnya untuk menancapkan sumpit ramennya ke kepala Shino. Jadi dia lebih memilih menyumpitkan ramen banyak-banyak ke mulutnya untuk meredakan emosinya tadi.

"Hei, Teme, kau tidak makan?" Tanya Naruto dengan mulut penuh ramen pada sahabat bersurai ravennya yang sedari tadi hanya duduk bersender di kursinya dengan anteng. Headset terpasang apik di kedua telinganya.

"Hn, tidak lapar," respons Sasuke datar masih dengan wajah stoicnya yang khas.

"Oh ya, ngomong-ngomong kemana iPhone-mu, Sasuke?" Tanya Naruto penasaran. Pasalnya sahabatnya itu biasanya tidak pernah absen mengotak-atik gadget mahalnya itu. Tapi kini hanya sebuah ponsel android biasa yang dia pegang dari tadi.

"Tidak bawa," jawab Sasuke cuek.

"Lalu kenapa kau bawa ponsel yang itu? Itu ponsel lamamu saat kelas 2 SMP kan?" Tanya Naruto masih penasaran.

"Memangnya tidak boleh?" Jawab Sasuke ketus. Sepertinya pemuda tampan itu mulai terganggu dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan Naruto yang menurutnya tidak penting.

"Biasa aja kali, tidak usah emosi begitu! Dasar Teme brengsek!" Umpat Naruto kesal. Sok jual mahal sekali si Sasuke ini, benar-benar menyebalkan.

Sasuke melemparkan tatapan dinginnya yang menusuk, membuat suasana di meja itu menjadi seperti di kutub utara. Tapi Naruto tidak ambil pusing, soalnya dia sudah kebal ditatap seperti itu oleh Sasuke sejak di kehidupan lampau mereka. Namun Naruto sadar, Sasuke sedang tidak ingin diganggu, jadi dia lebih memilih mengobrol dengan yang lain daripada dengan si Sas-Uke menyebalkan itu.

Ya, mood Sasuke memang kurang baik hari ini. Ini semua karena kakaknya, si baka Itachi Uchiha. Semalam dengan tenangnya, pria berambut panjang dikuncir rendah itu mengumumkan bahwa dia akan bertunangan dengan Sakura hari Sabtu minggu depan kepada orang tua mereka dan juga dirinya. Hal itu sukses membuat orang tuanya senang bukan main dan Sasuke kaget setengah mati. Saat dia akan membantah, justru ibunya malah memelototinya untuk bersikap sopan pada Sakura mengingat pertemuan pertama mereka yang terkesan buruk. Belum lagi tatapan meremehkan yang dilayangkan Itachi padanya semalam, membuat emosinya terbakar.

Belum lagi soal ruangan praktek psikolog bernama Shizune yang dia sadap. Dia sudah mencoba mendengarkan suara sadapan dari ruangan itu melalui headsetnya sejak pagi, namun target yang dia incar belum juga terdengar. Akibatnya moodnya langsung meluncur drastis, membuatnya uring-uringan dan melampiaskan kekesalannya kepada teman-temannya yang tidak bersalah.

Moodnya benar-benar kacau karena permasalahan yang tidak ada habisnya ini.

Meski benci, mau tidak mau dia harus bersabar lagi. Dia harap kesabarannya ini akan berbuah manis.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Namikaze Corp.**

**02.14 PM**

Wanita berambut merah panjang itu melangkah anggun di lorong kantor mewah itu. Sesekali dia tersenyum untuk membalas sapaan ramah beberapa karyawan suaminya. Namun langkahnya tidak berhenti seinchipun, malah semakin dipercepat ketika melihat pintu ruangan suaminya yang terletak di tengah lorong.

"Konnichiwa, Namikaze-san," sapa Sara, sekretaris Minato Namikaze. Kushina-wanita berambut merah itu tersenyum kecil, mendekat ke meja sang sekretaris.

"Konnichiwa, Sara-san. Aku sudah bilang akan menemui Minato-kun," ujar Kushina sedikit tidak sabar.

"Langsung masuk saja, Nyonya."

Kushina tanpa berkata lagi langsung membuka pintu ruangan Minato dan masuk ke dalamnya. Dia mendapati Minato sedang menelpon, maka dia berinisiatif menungguinya di sofa tamu.

Saat Minato melihat kehadiran Kushina, pria tampan berambut pirang klimis itu memberi isyarat kepada Kushina untuk menunggu. Tidak lama, dia pun menutup telepon dan berjalan ke arah sofa ysng diduduki Kushina. Dia sedikit mengernyit ketika melihat Kushina terlihat gusar dan gelisah. Ada apa dengan istrinya ini sebenarnya?

"Ada apa, anata? Kau terlihat mengkhawatirkan sesuatu," Minato mengelus lembut surai merah Kushina, mencoba menenangkannya. "Aku sudah membatalkan rapatku, jadi kau tidak perlu buru-buru. Aku penasaran apa yang sebenarnya ingin kau bicarakan denganku."

Tadi pagi sebelum minato mandi, Kushina bilang ada yang perlu dia bicarakan berdua saja dengan Minato di kantornya siang ini. Tingkah Kushina ini tentu saja menghasilkan sebuah pertanyaan besar di benak Minato. Apa yang ingin Kushina bicarakan? Kenapa tidak detik itu juga bicaranya? Apa dia ingin menggugat cerai dirinya? Tapi Kushina malah memarahinya karena terlalu terlalu mendramatisir keadaan. Minato pun sepakat untuk meluangkan waktunya siang ini untuk Kushina. Dan di sinilah mereka sekarang, duduk berdua di sofa ruangannya.

Kushina menatap Minato dengan raut wajah sedih, membuat Minato semakin bingung.

"Minato-kun..." Kushina memanggil namanya dengan lirih. Dan tanpa disangka sebutir besar air mata jatuh dari pelupuk mata wanita yang ia cintai itu. "Ini tentang Naruto-kun.." Dan Kushina pun menangis. Awalnya hanya aliran air mata yang lama kelamaan berubah menjadi sesegukan. Tanpa banyak bicara Minato membawa Kushina ke pelukannya, membiarkan wanita itu membasahi jasnya dengan air mata.

Dalam pelukan Minato, Kushina pun bercerita. Dia menumpahkan segala yang ada di kepalanya. Semakin banyak dia bercerita, semakin kuat ia menangis. Dan Minato yang mendengarkan cerita istrinya itu hanya bisa tertegun, mencoba keras mencerna segalanya. Tapi sekeras apapun dia mencoba, kesimpulannya tetaplah sama, kesimpulan yang amat menyakitkan bagi mereka berdua. Sofa itu pun menjadi saksi betapa hancurnya perasaan pasangan suami istri itu. Mereka terpaksa membuat sebuah keputusan besar yang sulit diterima, namun wajib mereka lakukan sebagai orang tua.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Sasuke's Room**

**04.33 PM**

Sasuke merebahkan dirinya di atas tempat tidur king size bersprei birunya. Dia menatap kosong ke langit-langit kamar, namun pikirannya kini sibuk dengan berbagai hal. Hari ini dia tidak mendapati Sakura pergi ke psikolog bernama Shizune itu sampai tempat praktek itu tutup jam 4 tadiDia memang tidak tahu kapan Sakura akan pergi ke psikolog. Dia sengaja tidak bertanya pada Tsunade agar dokter pirang itu tidak mencurigainya kalau-kalau alat penyadap itu ditemukan seseorang. Karena itu dia terpaksa harus menunggu sampai Sakura datang ke psikolog itu, yang entah kapan terjadi.

KRESEK... KRESEK...

Sasuke menoleh ke arah meja belajar, ke arah ponsel lamanya yang baru saja mengeluarkan suara itu. Jika sedang menyadap, ponsel memang akan selalu terhubung ke alat sadapannya, seperti sedang menelpon tanpa henti. Bunyi itu menandakan ada seseorang yang masuk ke dalam ruangan Shizune. Tentu saja hal ini membuat Sasuke heran. Seharusnya kan tempat praktek Shizune sudah tutup jam empat sore tadi, bahkan Shizune pun sudah mengunci pintu ruangannya dan pulang. Tapi kenapa ada seseorang yang kembali ke sana saat Shizune sudah tutup?

Karena penasaran, Sasuke pun bangkit dari tidurnya, mengambil ponsel itu dan memasang headsetnya kembali. Dia mencoba menguping, kalau-kalau ada sesuatu yang mencurigakan di ruang praktek Shizune. Matanya membesar ketika mendengar sebuah suara yang sangat familiar di ujung sana, suara seorang Haruno Sakura!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Sementara itu di tempat praktek Psikolog Shizune...**

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf karena selalu datang di saat kau sudah tutup, Shizune-senpai," Sakura berojigi dalam-dalam di hadapan Shizune yang sudah duduk di sofa.

"Aku tahu kau sibuk, jadi tidak perlu sungkan begitu, Sakura-chan," Shizune tersenyum ramah. "Duduklah. Kau mau aku buatkan minuman?"

"Tidak perlu, Shizune-san, aku tidak butuh apa-apa," cegah Sakura ketika Shizune akan beranjak dari duduknya. Sakura pun duduk di sofa di seberang Shizune. Dia menghela napas kecil, mencoba membebaskan sedikit pikirannya dari segala masalah rumit yang tidak berhenti menghampirinya akhir-akhir ini.

"Shizune-senpai, aku ingin bercerita," ujar Sakura lirih namun cukup jelas terdengar oleh Shizune.

"Kau tahu aku akan selalu mendengarkanmu," ujar Shizune lembut sambil menatap mata Sakura dalam, meyakinkan gadis bermanik klorofil itu untuk tidak mengkhawatirkan apapun. Perhatian kecil Shizune itu cukup membuat Sakura lega karenanya.

"Shizune-senpai, aku kembali bermimpi lagi soal Samui," Sakura menunduk menatap seluruh tangan di pangkuannya. "Di mimpiku dia menangis lagi, menatapku kecewa, tatapan penuh kebencian yang selalu dia tujukan padaku."

Ruangan itu hening selama beberapa saat, sebelum Sakura kembali berbicara.

"Seharusnya aku sudah terbiasa. Setiap Rabu aku menziarahi makamnya, dan pada malam harinya aku selalu bermimpi tentang Samui. Tapi semalam aku kembali bermimpi lagi tentangnya. Dia lagi-lagi menatapku kecewa. Bahkan di alam sana pun dia masih membenciku. Dia pasti tidak akan pernah memaafkanku." Air mata mulai mengalir deras di pipi Sakura, namun dokter muda spesialis tulang itu masih terus melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Aku tahu kenapa dia hadir lagi dalam mimpiku. Itu karena semalam Itachi menelponku, dia bilang pertunangan kami akan dimajukan menjadi hari Sabtu minggu depan. Rasanya aku ingin menolak perintah Itachi itu, tapi aku tidak bisa. Setiap aku ingin melakukannya, Samui selalu hadir dalam pikiranku. Tatapan kecewanya selalu terbayang di benakku. Dia seolah berkata dia akan semakin membenciku jika aku menolak permintaan Itachi, sama seperti ketika dulu aku menolak untuk mengobatinya, sampai-sampai dia lebih memilih bunuh diri. Itu salahku, semuanya salahku..."

Tangisan Sakura mengeras. Dia tidak malu menangis di depan Shizune. Hanya di depan Shizune dia bisa menumpahkan semua air dan menunjukan luka hatinya dengan bebas, luka yang selalu disembunyikan dari semua orang.

"Tapi aku tidak heran jika Samui membenciku. Aku memang orang bodoh dan tidak tahu diri yang sudah merusak hidupnya. Aku ingat dulu saat kami masih SMA, dialah orang yang tidak malu berteman dengan anak yatim piatu sepertiku. Dia selalu mengajakku ke rumahnya yang besar, bermain dengan Karui dan Darui, adik-adiknya. Paman Bee-ayah Samui, juga selalu memperlakukanku dengan baik, seolah-olah aku juga merupakan salah satu anaknya. Aku sudah menganggap Samui seperti kakak kandungku sendiri. Tapi apa yang kulakukan untuk membalasnya? Aku menolak untuk mengobatinya saat itu! Aku membiarkannya mati! Aku sudah membunuhnya, Shizune-senpai! Aku menbunuhnya!" Sakura menangis meraung-raung. Dia tidak bisa lagi menahan segala perasaan bersalah yang terus menggelayuti batinnya, perasaan yang selalu dia pendam sejam tiga tahun yang lalu ini. Rasanya sesak, dia tidak bisa menghempaskan bayangan Samui yang menatapnya penuh kekecewaan, bayangan yang selalu menghantui setiap langkahnya.

Shizune menatap iba gadis yang tidak henti-hentinya menjerit-jerit di depannya itu. Perasaan bersalah Sakura yang begitu besar terhadap Samui telah membuatnya mengalami trauma yang mendalam. Kematian Samui merupakan pukulan keras pada jiwanya, membuatnya hancur berkeping-keping, menghanguskannya jadi abu.

Ruangan Shizune yang sebelumnya hening kini dipenuhi dengan suara tangisan dan jeritan pilu Sakura, membuat Shizune tanpa sadar ikut meneteskan air mata. Dan kini tidak ada yang bisa Shizune lakukan selain mendengarkan segala cerita Sakura, memperhatikannya dalam diam, menunggunya berhenti berteriak kesakitan, seperti sebelum-sebelumnya.

"Itachi juga... Dia selalu mengungkit-ungkit kematian Samui di depanku. Aku tahu Itachi sangat mencintai Samui, dia dendam padaku karena aku telah membunuh orang yang dia cintai. Pria itu mendikteku untuk bertunangan dengannya, supaya aku terus mengingat kesalahanku pada Samui. Dia tidak mau aku melupakan perbuatanku itu, jadi dia menghukumku untuk hidup selamanya bersamanya, di balik bayang-bayang kematian Samui. Aku tahu, aku pantas menerima hukuman itu, jadi aku menerima kepura-puraan dan segala kebohongan yang kami ciptakan, untuk mengobati rasa bersalahku pada Samui, agar Samui tidak lagi menghantuiku di setiap mimpi burukku. Tapi kenapa, Shizune-senpai, kenapa Samui kembali hadir dalam mimpiku?! Tidak cukupkah hukuman yang diberikan Itachi kepadaku?! Tidak cukupkah aku yang harus hidup dalam rasa bersalah ini?! Rasanya aku sangat sulit bernapas setiap memikirkannya. Kenapa hanya aku yang harus menanggungnya?!"

Dan Sakura kembali berteriak. Tubuhnya bergetar, dia menjambaki rambutnya sendiri, membuat beberapa helaian pink terlepas dari kepalanya. Penampilannya sangat berantakan. Tidak ada lagi seorang Sakura Haruno sang dokter cantik yang ramah dan selalu tersenyum, yang ada hanya seorang gadis pesakitan yang jiwanya telah hancur, gadis yang tidak pernah berhenti menangisi garis takdirnya yang mengenaskan. Ya, dia hampir gila, Sakura Haruno hampir gila karena perasaan bersalahnya yang terlalu besar pada Samui, sahabatnya yang sudah meninggal.

PRANG!

Sakura melempar segala benda di atas meja tamu Shizune. Dia meraih vas bunga mawar dalam vas plastik yang bercerceran di lantai. Dia menggenggam duri mawar itu, membuat telapak tangannya berdarah. Shizune kaget dengan tindakan Sakura. Dia cepat-cepat meraih tubuh gadis itu, mencabut tangkai dan duri mawar yang melukai tangan Sakura dan memeluk pasiennya itu erat-erat.

"Lepaskan aku Shizune-senpai! Biarkan aku mati! Aku tidak sanggup hidup seperti ini! Aku ingin mati! Aku ingin mengakhiri penderitaanku ini! Biarkan aku mati!"

Shizune semakin mengencangkan pelukannya. Dia mengelus punggung Sakura, membisikinya kata-kata menenangkan. Dia sendiri tidak bisa menahan tangisnya. Rasa empatinya selalu muncul ketika melihat begitu menderitanya Sakura di hadapannya.

Dan setelah 30 menit berlalu, akhirnya tangisan Sakura berangsur-angsur reda. Dia tidak lagi menjerit seperti tadi. Dia hanya sesegukan, itu pun tidak begitu lama. Dan selanjutnya, seperti sebelum-sebelumnya, gadis itu tertidur dalam pelukan Shizune, terbuai ke alam mimpi.

Shizune membopong tubuh Sakura ke sofa, membaringkan gadis itu perlahan-lahan. Dia menatap wajah tertidur gadis itu dalam diam. Selanjutnya, dengan perlahan dia berjalan mengambil kotak P3K di laci nakas, lalu kembali untuk membersihkan luka di tangan Sakura yang gsdis itu buat sendiri. Air mata psikolog cantik itu terus mengalir, memikirkan nasib pasiennya yang sangat menyedihkan ini.

Keadaan Sakura yang sekarang lebih baik dari pada yang dulu sebelum di terapi. Dua tahun yang lalu Sakura bahkan selalu membentur-benturkan kepalanya di dinding karena tidak bisa mengontrol dirinya sendiri. Sekarang gadis ini tidak lagi melakukan hal itu, dia sudah menunjukan perkembangan yang cukup baik setelah proses terapinya, walaupun sampai detik ini trauma yang dialaminya belum bisa hilang.

Seharusnya Sakura mendatangi psikiater untuk mendapat penanganan lebih lanjut, tapi Sakura selalu menolak. Dia bilang Shizune sudah cukup untuknya, karena Shizune selalu mendengarkan ceritanya tanpa bertanya, berbeda dengan psikiater atau psikolog lain yang selalu mencoba menggali setiap kenangan pahit yang dia punya.

"Sakura-chan, berjuanglah terus. Aku percaya suatu hari nanti kau bisa menghilangkan traumamu ini. Jangan menyalahkan dirimu terus. Belajarlah untuk bahagia. Aku akan selalu membantumu, Sakura-chan. Jadi jangan pernah kalah pada keadaanmu ini," ujar Shizune tepat di telinga Sakura yang tertidur, mensugestikannya di alam bawah sadar. Meski Sakura tidak mendengarnya, tapi seorang di seberang sana bisa mendengar segalanya dengan jelas, dari awal sampai akhir.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Naruto's Home**

**07.34 PM**

Naruto berjalan hati-hati menuruni setiap anak tangga di rumahnya dengan dibantu kruk untuk mencapai ruang makan di lantai bawah. Dalam hati dia tidak henti-hentinya mengeluh tentang betapa merepotkannya berjalan dengan kruk begini. Dia kan jadi tidak bisa melakukan berbagai macam gaya spektakuler yang biasa dia lakukan jika menuruni tangga, misalnya perosotan di pegangan tangga atau main _parkour_ sampai bikin ibunya daya jahitan di betis kirinya masih sakit, jadi tidak bisa melakukan hal yang aneh-aneh lagi.

Naruto mengelap keringat di dahinya yang bercucuran setelah berjuang sepenuh jiwa dan raga menuruni tangga sambil berkeluh kesah. Dia pun dengan anteng duduk di kursi, setelah menaruh kruknya di lantai. Namun tiba-tiba Naruto mengernyit bingung ketika melihat kedua orang tuanya yang sedang menatapnya dalam diam. Wajah mereka datar, persis seperti Sasuke hal yang tidak pernah ia lihat sebelumnya.

"Lho, Kaa-san, mana makanannya?" Tanya Naruto. Dia sudah susah payah turun ke bawah demi makan malam, tapi justru tidak ada secuil pun nasi yang dihidangkan ibunya di meja makan. Oke, ini mulai membuatnya kesal. Orang tuanya benar-benar sudah berada di luar batas keanehan yang wajar.

"Naruto-kun," panggil Kushina, membuat fokus Naruto berpindah dari meratapi meja makan ke wajah ibunya yang datar dan serius.

"Ya, Kaa-san?"

"Kami perlu bicara padamu," kali ini ayahnya yang buka suara, sama seriusnya dengan ibunya.

Naruto terdiam. Dalam hati dia mempertanyakan sikap ganjil kedua orang tuanya yang begitu kompak itu. "Bicara saja, Tou-san, Kaa-san, aku sudah benar-benar lapar nih," sahut Naruto sambil manyun.

"Naruto, benarkah kau menyukai Hyuuga Hinata?"

Naruto melotot lebar dengan mulut ternganga, kaget atas pertanyaan ayahnya yang mendadak itu. Dia bisa merasakan panas mulai menjalari wajahnya sampai memerah, membuatnya tersipu malu.

Tapi sedetik kemudian Naruto langsung kembali berwajah serius. Kenapa ayahnya bisa tahu hal itu? Itu kan hanya rahasia antara dirinya dan Sasuke. Dari mana dia bisa tahu?

Tanpa diduga, ibu Naruto langsung menampar keras wajah Naruto, membuat Naruto terkejut luar biasa. Naruto bisa merasakan rasa sakit yang luar biasa pada pipi kanannya, juga rasa darah hasil dari bibirnya yang sobek. Dia menatap ibunya dengan tatapan tidak percaya, apalgi ketia ia melihat ibunya menangis dengan tatapan kecewa tergambar jelas di kedua matanya.

"Dasar anak kurang ajar! Di mana sebenarnya rasa malumu?! Apa ibu pernah mengajarimu melakukan tindakan asusila begitu?!" Bentak Kushina keras. Wanita yang telah melahirkannya itu terus menangis, membuat Naruto terdiam, tak bisa berkata apa-apa atau membela dirinya.

"Apa... maksud Kaa-san?" Tanya Naruto lirih setelah sekian lama terdiam.

"Apa maksudku?! Kau masih bertanya apa maksudku?!" Kushina menarik baju depan Naruto dengan marah, membuat napas Naruto sedikit tercekik. "Aku kemarin melihatmu dengan kedua mataku sendiri saat kau mencoba mencium Hinata! Itu sudah cukup membuatku yakin, bahwa anak yang sudah susah payah kubesarkan selama ini adalah seorang pedofil!"

DEG!

Jantung Naruto bagaikan ditusuk sebuah panah beracun saat mendengar kata-kata penuh emosi ibunya itu. Meski cengkraman tangan Kushina sudah lepas dari bajunya, namun napas Naruto seolah baru saja direngut paksa, ditambah lagi ayahnya juga menatap dirinya sama kecewanya.

Jadi kemarin ibunya melihat hal itu? Pantas saja kemarin Kushina langsung menjemputnya sebelum dia masuk ke dalam taksi. Ternyata ibunya sudah ada di rumah sakit sebelumnya untuk menjemputnya, tapi dia malah menyuguhkan pemandangan tak senonoh itu pada Kushina.

Rasa sesal merambat di hati Naruto. Apa yang sudah dia lakukan? Dia yakin kedua orang tuanya pasti sangat terluka saat mengetahui bahwa anaknya memiliki kelainan seperti dirinya. Tapi orang tuanya tidak tahu, bahwa selama ini Naruto memiliki ingatan masa lalu yang membuatnya masih mencintai Hinata meski sekarang gadis itu terlahir kembali menjadi anak kecil. Dan sekarang, karena ketidak tahuan mereka itu, mereka mencapnya sebagai pedofil.

Naruto mencoba meyakinkan dirinya bahwa dia tidak salah, dia hanya mengikuti kata hatinya, nuraninya. Tapi rasanya sangat pedih dan sakit ketika akhirnya dia menyadari bahwa dia tidak lagi hidup di masa lalu saat dia bisa dengan bebas mencintai Hinata. Mereka sudah terlahir kembali, dengan perbedaan usia yang cukup jauh. Dia yang tidak sabar, bertindak terlalu jauh kemarin, hal yang sangat tabu di masa ini.

Namun sekeras apapun dia mencoba membela diri, orang tuanya tidak akan pernah mengerti. Orang tuanya akan tetap kecewa padanya, akan tetap membenci perbuatannya, akan tetap mencapnya sebagai anak gagal. Memikirkannya membuat perasaan Naruto tercabik-cabik, menyadari dia sudah melukai orang tua yang paling dicintainya. Menyadari, bahwa kisah cintanya yang selama ini dia perjuangkan, tidak akan pernah bisa dimengerti apalagi direstui.

Cintanya gagal. Begitu juga kehidupannya di masa ini.

Ruang makan yang biasanya hangat itu kini berubah menjadi dingin. Hanya suara tangis Kushina yang melatari kepedihan setiap hati keluarga kecil itu, keluarga yang telah retak akibat kekecewaan orang tua itu terhadap sang anak.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Sasuke's Home  
**

**07.34 PM**

"Tadaima," Itachi melonggarkan dasinya ketika memasuki rumahnya. Dia berjalan semakin ke dalam, dan berhenti di ruang makan dekat tangga ketika melihat ibunya sibuk menata makanan di meja makan.

"Okaeri, Itachi-kun!" Mikoto tersenyum keibuan saat melihat Itachi meski tangannya sibuk membereskan piring dan gelas untuk makan malam mereka.

"Kaa-san, Tou-san bilang dia lembur hari ini," ujar Itachi lalu mencium pipi kanan ibunya.

"Ya, Kaa-san tahu. Tadi Tou-sanmu sudah mengabari di telepon," sahut ibunya, masih tersenyum. "Cepatlah mandi dan kita makan malam," perintah ibunya tegas, yang dibalas anggukan mengerti Itachi.

Tanpa banyak kata, Itachi menaiki tangga ke lantai dua, menuju kamarnya. Dan saat dia membuka pintu kamarnya, dia amat sangat terkejut ketika melihat adiknya sudah berada di dalam, menatapnya dingin dengan kedua tangan di masukan ke dalam celana rumahannya.

Itachi menghela napas. Lagi-lagi Sasuke masuk nyelonong ke kamarnya. Ini memang salahnya karena malas memperbaiki kunci pintu kamarnya yang rusak. Dia sebenarnya tidak marah kepada Sasuke, hanya saja dia merasa heran kenapa adiknya itu mendatangi kamarnya. Itu perbuatan yang sangat tidak sopan.

"Apa kau tidak bisa menghargai privasiku?" Ujar Itachi dingin. Dia melayangkan tatapan menusuk pada Sasuke, mengintimidasi adiknya yang semakin besar semakin kurang ajar.

Tapi sepertinya Sasuke tidak mempan dipelototi begitu. Sasuke masih memasang wajah datar, membuat Itachi sedikit sulit menebak jalan pikirannya. Itachi akui, Sasuke tidak seperti remaja kebanyakan. Dia dingin dan selalu bersikap tenang dalam menghadapi berbagai macam masalah, seolah dia sudah bisa memprediksikan segala hal yang terjadi di sekitarnya. Tingkahnya itu seperti menunjukan kalau dia sudah hidup lebih lama dari umurnya yang sekarang. Karena itu dia sedikit penasaran apa yang akan Sasuke lakukan selanjutnya.

"Nii-san, bolehkan aku bertanya?" Sasuke buka suara setelah beberapa menit berlalu. "Apa yang membuatmu memajukan pertunanganmu dan Sakura?" Tanya Sasuke datar tanpa emosi.

"Bukankah sudah jelas. Ini semua karenamu," Itachi menjawab dengan nada dingi, membuat alis Sasuke naik sebelah karena tidak mengerti. "Aku tahu Sasuke, kau pasti akan berusaha membatalkannya, jadi aku mempercepat pertunangan kami agar kau tidak lagi mengganggu," jelas Itachi akhirnya.

Sasuke diam untuk beberapa saat. Tatapannya kosong, berbeda dengan saat terakhir kali mereka bicara, dia meledak-ledak penuh emosi. Sekarang dia terlihat gamang dan hampa, seolah emosinya sudah dibawa pergi orang lain.

"Aku pernah bilang padamu, Nii-san, Sakura adalah orang yang sangat penting di hidupku," ujar Sasuke, memecah keheningan di antara mereka. "Aku dari awal menyadari ada yang ganjil di antara kalian. Aku tidak mau peduli apa motifmu untuk meminta Sakura menjadi tunanganmu, aku justru lebih tertarik dengan motif Sakura yang pasrah menuruti keinginanmu," lanjut Sasuke dengan nada yang sama.

"Apa kau pernah bertanya-tanya, kenapa gadis keras kepala seperti Sakura bisa dengan mudah menuruti keinginanmu, Nii-san?" Tanya Sasuke dingin, meski pandangannya kosong. "Tidak bukan? Karena itu aku mencoba mencari tahunya sendiri."

Sasuke mengeluarkan ponsel android miliknya dari kantong celananya. Dia menekan layarnya, lalu melemparkan benda itu di atas tempat tidur Itachi. Tidak lama, ponsel itu pun mengeluarkan sebuah rekaman suara Sakura saat sesi konsultasinya bersama Shizune.

Itachi terdiam, dia mendengarkan isi recorder itu dengan seksama. Tak lama, dia terkejut ketika mendengar suara tangisan dan jeritan Sakura memenuhi sebagian besar rekaman suara itu, terutama ketika Sakura menyebut-nyebut namanya.

Sasuke memandangi wajah Itachi dalam diam, mengamati ekspresi kakaknya itu. Dia tahu apa yang dirasakan Itachi sekarang. Anikinya itu pasti sangat kaget, ya, hanya sekedar kaget. Berbeda dengan Sasuke, perasaan Sasuke begitu hancur mendengar isi hati gadis yang dicintainya ternyata begitu kelam dan penuh penderitaan. Sasuke menyesal, kenapa baru sekarang dia tahu hal ini? Kemana saja dia selama ini di masa tersulit yang dihadapi Sakura selama bertahun-tahun? Kenapa dulu dia tidak berusaha lebih keras mencari Sakura?

Penyesalan Sasuke sudah terlambat. Sakura kini sudah rusak, dimulai sejak kematian Samui. Akhirnya Sasuke mengerti kenapa gadis itu melakukan segala kepura-puraannya bersama Itachi selama ini. Dia melakukan itu untuk menebus rasa bersalahnya yang begitu besar terhadap Samui, untuk mengurangi rasa sakit yang kian hebat mendera batinnya yang lemah, agar dia memiliki alasan untuk hidup, yaitu hidup untuk meratapi penyesalannya sendiri.

Itu pilihan Sakura. Dan jika dia memaksa Sakura untuk berpaling dari kebohongan itu, maka sama saja dengan Sasuke membunuhnya. Sayangnya Sasuke tidak bisa, dia tidak mau melihat Sakura lebih hancur dari ini. Dia ingin gadis itu bahagia. Sudah cukup Sasuke menghancurkan gadis itu di masa lampau, sekarang biarkan gadis itu memilih jalannya sendiri.

Meski Sasuke harus terluka, Sasuke harus menetapkan keputusan besarnya, keputusan yang akan menghancurkan batinnya, mematikannya untuk selama-lamanya.

"Itachi-niisan, sekarang kau sudah tahu apa alasan Sakura untuk menerima pertunanganmu itu," Sasuke akhirnya berucap setelah beberapa menit berlalu dalam keheningan seusai mereka mendengar rekaman suara Sakura.

Itachi tersentak ketika melihat Sasuke tiba-tiba berlutut di hadapannya, kepala adiknya itu tertunduk dalam-dalam. Sebelum dia sempat mencegahnya, Sasuke kembali berucap.

"Aku tidak akan pernah lagi mengganggu hubunganmu dengan Sakura, Niisan. Aku dengan tulus merestui hubungan kalian berdua. Tapi kumohon dengan sangat dengan mempertaruhkan seluruh martabatku, kumohon sembuhkan Sakura, Niisan... Kembalikan dia menjadi Sakura yang dulu. Jangan biarkan dia kembali menderita... Kumohon, bahagiakan dia, Itachi-niisan. Ini adalah permintaan terakhirku kepadamu sebagai seorang adik. Jika memang dengan bersamamu dia bisa sembuh seperti sedia kala, maka aku merelakan dia bersamamu. Karena aku mencintainya, aku hanya ingin melihat dia bahagia."

Ya, jika memang dengan begini Sakura bisa keluar dari penderitaannya, maka Sasuke rela mengubur dalam-dalam perasaannya, membuangnya jauh-jauh, mematikan hatinya sendiri, membekukannya seperti dahulu. Jika memang itu bisa membuat Sakura kembali menjadi Sakuranya dahulu, Sakura yang penuh cinta dan selalu tersenyum, dia akan merelakan cintanya pergi, selama-lamanya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Sabtu, 28 April**

**07.45 AM**

**Naruto's Home**

**[Naruto's POV]**

Aku mengunyah makananku dengan perlahan sambil menatap mangkuk nasi di tanganku dengan tatapan kosong. Aku benar-benar sedang tidak bernafsu untuk makan. Selain karena bibirku yang robek masih sakit karena mendapat tamparan keras dari ibuku sampai semalam, suasana di meja makan ini benar-benar membuatku tidak nyaman. Ayah dan ibuku masih betah untuk bungkam, bahkan kegiatan saling sapa yang biasa kami lakukan setiap pagi pun kini terlupakan. Tapi aku cukup memaklumi sikap mereka ini, mengingat mereka pastilah masih sangat-sangat marah dan kecewa denganku setelah mengetahui kalau anaknya adalah seorang yang memiliki kelainan.

Aku tentu saja tidak setuju dengan pendapat mereka itu. Wajar saja kalau aku mencintai istriku di masa lampau yang terlahir kembali di masa ini kan? Aku yakin, tanpa perlu aku memiliki ingatan masa lampau sekalipun, aku pasti akan tetap jatuh cinta pada Hinata, seperti ayahku yang tetap jatuh cinta pada ibuku di masa ini. Hanya saja waktu pertemuan kami memanglah tidak tepat. Itulah yang menjadi masalahnya. Aku jelas-jelas bukan pedofil karena aku hanya jatuh cinta pada Hinata, bukan pada seluruh anak kecil.

Namun aku sadar, meski aku berbicara dan menjelaskan hal ini kepada kedua orang tuaku sampai mulutku berbusa, orang tuaku tidak akan pernah mengerti akan hal itu dan pandangan mereka terhadapku pun tidak akan pernah berubah. Jadi aku lebih memilih melakukan hal yang sama dengan mereka, yaitu menutup mulutku rapat-rapat.

"Naruto-kun."

Aku mengangkat wajahku ketika ayahku memanggil namaku. Pria berambut pirang di hadapanku itu menatapku dengan raut wajah tenangnya yang khas, namun tidak ada senyuman di sana.

"Ya, Tou-san?" Tanyaku sambil meringis, menahan perih di bibirku yang sobek.

"Minggu depan kau akan pindah sekolah."

Aku membulatkan mataku besar-besar ketika mendengar pernyataan itu keluar dari mulut ayahku. Alisku menukik, emosi mulai menguasaiku.

"Apa maksudnya, Tou-san?! Kenapa tiba-tiba?!" Tanyaku tak terima. Aku semakin kesal karena ayahku masih berwajah tenang seolah hal ini tidak penting.

"Itu sudah keputusan ayah dan ibu. Kau akan kami kirim ke Hokkaido. Di sana ada sekolah yang memiliki sistem pembelajaran yang bagus, juga ada rehabilitasi..."

"APA?!" Aku memotong perkataan ayahku dengan marah. "JADI TOU-SAN MENGANGGAP MENTALKU CACAT?!" Kataku murka sambil menatap tajam mata ayahku.

"Lalu kau sebut apa dirimu itu?" Tiba-tiba ibuku menyahut dengan dinginnya. Perkataannya itu sukses membuatku semakin marah dan tanpa sadar menggertakan gigiku.

"Kalian tidak adil!" Bentakku keras.

"Ini semua demi kebaikanmu, Naruto-kun. Kita tidak tahu apa yang akan kau lakukan pada Hinata di masa mendatang. Ini adalah keputusan paling tepat untukmu, juga Hinata," ayahku menjelaskan dengan penuh ketegasan, tidak ingin dibantah sedikitpun. "Atau kau lebih suka agar kami mengirimmu ke panti sosial untuk menghilangkan kelainanmu itu?" Kali ini ayahku menatapku tajam penuh ancaman.

Aku menatap marah kedua orang tuaku. Teganya mereka melakukan hal ini padaku! Apa mereka pikir aku sampah sampai mau membuangku seperti ini?!

"Naruto-kun, mau ke mana kau?!"

Aku melangkah terseok-seok tanpa menggunalan krukku. Aku tidak peduli dengan panggilan kedua orang tuaku yang membuatku muak, membuatku hatiku kebas karena juga ikut merasa bersalah di waktu yang bersamaan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Kurama High School**

**Atap Sekolah**

**12.03 PM**

**[Normal POV]**

"Kau hampir mencium Hinata dan ketahuan ibumu?!"

Naruto mengangguk lesu, mengiyakan pertanyaan Sasuke itu.

"Kau benar-benar bodoh, Dobe," komentar Sasuke pedas, membuat Naruto mendelik kesal. Kenapa sahabatnya ini justru malah mengatainya sih? Seharusnya Sasuke menghibur dirinya, ini malah makin dihina. Beginilah nasib jika punya sahabat bermulut tajam seperti Sasuke.

Siang ini Naruto dan Sasuke memilih untuk menghabiskan waktu istirahat siang mereka di atap sekolah, berpisah dengan kelima teman mereka yang lain. Mereka berbaring di bawah kanopi atap yang dapat menghalangi mereka dari cahaya matahari yang bisa membakar kulit.

Bukan tanpa alasan mereka tiba-tiba pergi ke sini. Naruto ingin menceritakan masalah yang baru saja dihadapinya kepada Sasuke, karena hanya Sasukelah yang tahu kenistaannya menyukai Hinata selama ini. Tapi tetap saja meski Sasuke bersedia mendengarkan ceritanya, namun pemuda berambut raven itu malah memberi respons menyebalkan.

"Mana kutahu kalau ibuku ternyata ada di rumah sakit waktu itu! Ini semua kan salahmu karena tidak buru-buru menjemputku, brengsek!" Sahut Naruto emosi. Kalau dipikir-pikir, ini semua memang salah Sasuke. Seandainya waktu itu Sasukelah yang menjemputnya, bukan ibunya, pasti dia tidak akan kena damprat kedua orang tuanya karena ketahuan pedofil.

"Hn, jangan menyalahkanku, baka. Jelas-jelas itu kebodohanmu sendiri karena hampir mencium anak di bawah umur," balas Sasuke sinis, tidak terima disalahkan.

Naruto terdiam. Dia tidak bisa membalas argumen Sasuke karena memang itulah kenyataannya. Dan sekarang nasi telah menjadi bubur, segalanya sudah terjadi dengan terlanjur. Dia tidak akan bisa mengulang kembali waktu untuk memperbaiki kesalahannya itu.

"Lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan menurutmu?" Tanya Naruto frustasi. Dia bingung menghadapi kedua orang tuanya yang sudah merekatkan label pedofil padanya. Dia tidak akan pernah bisa mengembalikan kepercayaan orang tuanya lagi. Mereka sudah terlanjur kecewa padanya.

"Aku juga tidak tahu, Dobe. Aku juga memiliki masalah yang sama denganmu," sahut Sasuke tenang namun nada suaranya terdengar gamang.

Naruto mengernyit melihat kegalauan Sasuke itu. "Memangnya ada apa denganmu, Teme? Kau ditolak Sakura-chan lagi?" Tanya pemuda bermata sapphire itu penasaran.

Sasuke terdiam. Haruskah dia menceritakan soal Sakura kemarin pada Naruto? Apakah dia harus menceritakan soal Sakura yang memiliki trauma mendalam sampai hampir gila karena kematian Samui? Jika dia menceritakannya, kemungkinan besar Naruto akan semakin sedih. Bisa saja Naruto nanti akan menghajar Itachi habis-habisan karena kakak kandungnya itulah yang turut andil memperparah keadaan Sakura, mengingat Naruto yang selalu ingin melindungi orang yang dia sayangi sepenuh hati dan terkadang bertindak gegabah. Sasuke rasa ini saat yang kurang tepat untuk menceritakan hal ini pada sahabat pirangnya itu. Naruto juga kan sedang menghadapi masalah besar dan berat. Sebaiknya Sasuke menunggu sampai Naruto sedikit lebih tenang dulu baru menceritakan segalanya dengan rinci.

"Aku.. telah merelakan Sakura bersama Itachi, Naruto."

Ya, hanya itu yang perlu Naruto tahu. Cukup dia saja yang menanggung segala kesedihan di balik kisah memilukan ini.

Mata Naruto melebar, menatap tidak percaya pada Sasuke. Saking kagetnya, pemuda itu bahkan langsung terduduk, tidak lagi berbaring terlentang seperti tadi. "Kenapa?!" Tanya Naruto tidak sabar. Mana mungkin Sasuke yang terkenal sangat egois, ambisius dan tidak akan pernah melepaskan apa yang dia inginkan itu tiba-tiba merelakan Sakura untuk Itachi. Sasuke pasti bercanda, kan?

"Aku serius, Dobe. Aku sudah menyerah," jawab Sasuke datar, yang justru menyulut amarah Naruto. Pemuda berambut pirang itu menarik kerah baju Sasuke sampai Sasuke ikut terduduk seperti dirinya. Dia menatap nyalang pada manik sepekat arang itu, yang balas menatapnya datar dan kosong tanpa emosi.

"Jangan main-main denganku, sialan! Bukankah kau sudah berjanji padaku untuk membahagiakan Sakura?! Memangnya kau pikir buat apa aku selama ini membantumu, brengsek?!" Bentak Naruto marah. Naruto benar-benar muak dengan sikap Sasuke yang plin plan ini. Tapi ketika dia melihat Sasuke hanya diam dan menunjukan tatapan penuh luka miliknya, akhirnya Naruto sadar, sahabatnya itu tidak sedang bergurau. Dia serius, seperti dirinya saat ini.

"Kenapa bisa?" Tanya Naruto lirih sambil melepaskan cengkramannya di baju Sasuke. Dia menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan menuntut, meminta penjelasan penuh.

"Itu pilihannya, Naruto. Dan aku sedikitpun tidak bisa mencegahnya. Jika aku melakukannya, aku akan semakin membuatnya hancur," jelas Sasuke sambil dengan pandangan menerawang, namun sinar matanya menyorotkan kesedihan.

Naruto terdiam. Dia sebenarnya tidak paham apa maksud Sasuke, tapi dia memilih untuk berhenti bertanya. Naruto tahu pasti telah terjadi hal besar yang menyebabkan Sasuke memilih untuk menyerah menggapai Sakura. Tatapan penuh luka Sasuke sudah menjelaskan segalanya tanpa perlu pemuda itu bicara. Dan dia tahu, memaksa Sasuke bercerita sama saja melukai sahabatnya itu semakin dalam. Jadi dia lebih memilih menyimpan pertanyaannya untuk nanti, ketika Sasuke sudah cukup siap untuk menjawabnya.

Suasana di atap kembali hening. Naruto pun kembali terlentang dengan kedua lipatan tangannya dijadikan bantal. Dia menatap kanopi yang menjadi langit-langit atap dengan tatapan sendu.

"Kau tahu, Sasuke, mungkin kita tidak akan bertemu lagi untuk beberapa tahun ke depan," ujar Naruto setelah terdiam cukup lama.

Satu alis Sasuke terangkat naik, meminta penjelasan lebih dari sahabatnya itu.

"Orang tuaku akan memindahkan sekolahku ke Hokaido minggu depan. Di sana katanya aku bisa menyembuhkan penyakitku ini. Huh, seperti aku virus mematikan aja," jelas Naruto sambil tersenyum kecut.

"Ternyata orang tuamu bisa bersikap tegas juga, ya," komentar Sasuke. "Kau sudah mencoba menjelasakan segalanya?" Tanya Sasuke lagi sambil melirik pemuda di sebelahnya itu.

"Tidak ada gunanya meyakinkan orang tuaku sekarang. Mereka pasti tidak akan lagi percaya padaku," Naruto menghela napas kasar. Sepertinya dia sudah sangat putus asa dengan nasibnya ini.

"Bagaimana kalau besok kita menemui Tsunade, Teme? Kurasa nenek tua itu bisa memberikan solusi kepada kita berdua," usul Naruto sambil menatap Sasuke yang masih menampilkan tampang stoicnya. "Kita langsung saja pergi ke rumahnya."

"Hn, ide bagus," sahut Sasuke setuju. Sekarang harapan mereka berdua hanyalah Tsunade, mengingat dokter pirang itu sudah mereka anggap sebagai orang tua mereka yang lain. Tsunade juga merupakan orang yang bijak dalam membuat keputusan, sehingga mereka bisa mempercayainya untuk membantu mereka.

"Aduh, perutku lapar nih! Kita ke kantin yuk!" Pekik Naruto keras sambil bangkit dari tidurannya.

"Hn, kau yakin? Istirahat tinggal 5 menit lagi," sahut Sasuke yang tengah menepuk-nepuk bajunya yang sedikit terkotori debu lantai.

"Huaaahh? Benarkah? Kita harus buru-buru! Ayo Teme!"

Sasuke pun mengikuti langkah Naruto meninggalkan atap.

Yah, mungkin mereka harus sejenak mengalihkan pikiran mereka, sebelum menghadapi takdir berat yang menanti mereka selanjutnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Uchiha's Mansion**

**04.17 PM**

Sasuke keluar dari taksi yang ditumpanginya setelah membayar ongkos. Dia pun langsung melangkah memasuki rumah besar bergaya tradisional itu, rumah kakeknya, Madara Uchiha.

Sasuke sebenarnya sangat malas pergi ke sini, apalagi bertemu dengan Madara. Tapi tadi dia menerima pesan kalau ayahnya meyuruhnya menemui kakeknya itu karena ada hal penting yang akan disampaikan. Awalnya Sasuke menolak, namun dia berubah pikiran ketika mendapat ancaman pemangkasan uang saku dari ayahnya jika membantah. Jadilah dia langsung menuju ke sini sepulang dari sekolah, demi menyelamatkan uang sakunya dari pemotongan, meski dalam hati dia terus merutuki ayahnya yang suka sekali memaksa dan mengancam. Benar-benar khas klan Uchiha.

Mansion tampak sepi, karena tidak ada orang yang menghuni tempat ini kecuali Madara, adiknya (Izuna) dan beberapa orang house keeper juga satpam. Tanpa ragu Sasuke melangkah masuk ke dalam, mencari keberadaan kakeknya yang merepotkan itu. Untunglah dia tidak perlu susah payah mencari karena kakeknya sekarang sedang nangkring di ruang TV sambil baca koran ditemani secangkir kopi.

"Konnichiwa, Jii-san," sapa Sasuke malas-malasan saat sampai di depan Madara. Dia berubah kesal saat kakeknya sama sekali tidak merespon dan masih saja melanjutkan membaca korannya. Kalau bukan kakeknya sudah dia tendang Madara dari dulu.

"Lama juga kau sampai ke sini. Bukankah aku menyuruhmu langsung ke sini sepulang sekolah?" Tanya Madara dingin, masih baca koran.

Sebuah perempatan siku besar muncul di kepala Sasuke secara tiba-tiba. Apa Madara tidak tahu jarak rumah Madara dari sekolahnya itu jauhnya seperti dari Jakarta Barat ke Tanggerang? Sampai dalam waktu 40 menit saja sudah syukur, itupun dia harus menyuruh sopir taksi tancap gas dan lewat jalan pintas. Dan kakeknya masih bilang dia lama? Pecahkan saja kepalanya, biar ramai!

"Jadi ada perlu apa kakek memanggilku?" Tanya Sasuke tanpa basa-basi. Dia harap urusan mereka cepat selesai sehingga dia bisa langsung pulang ke rumah.

Madara tidak menjawab. Pria mapan dan masih tampan di usia senjanya itu melipat koran dengan anggun dan meletakannya di atas meja. Tidak lama dia menatap cucu kesayangannya yang berdiri dalam jarak 4 meter darinya itu.

"Aku hanya ingin bertanya satu hal padamu, Sasuke," ujar Madara tenang dan datar dengan pandangan dingin miliknya. "Untuk apa kau menyadap ruang praktek psikolog?"

Sasuke membelalakan matanya, kaget dengan pertanyaan Madara. Bagaimana Madara bisa tahu?

"Kau kaget karena aku tahu?" Madara menyeringai kecil, membuat Sasuke mulai mengantisipasi. "Aku adalah kakek yang baik, Sasuke. Aku selalu memonitori gerak-gerik cucu-cucuku. Makanya aku tahu saat Itachi memiliki seorang kekasih yang mati bunuh diri, dan aku juga tahu soal kau yang menyukai tunangan kakakmu sendiri," lanjut Madara lagi. Kali ini dia menatap Sasuke menusuk, seolah Sasuke adalah mangsa empuk baginya.

Sasuke terdiam. Jadi selama ini Madara tahu segalanya? Sejak kapan dia mulai melakukan aksi stalking itu? Oh ya, Sasuke lupa sifat asli Madara yang terkenal licik dan suka menjatuhkan lawan dengan menggunakan kelemahan lawan itu sendiri. Tapi Sasuke dan Itachi kan cucunya, apakah perlu di stalk juga?

"Kalau kakek sudah tahu, kenapa masih bertanya?" Sahut Sasuke dingin. Dia muak dengan sikap Madara yang senang menyudutkan orang.

"Jangan salah sangka, Sasuke. Aku hanya curiga melihat tagihan telepon untuk ponsel lamamu yang mencapai 28 ribu yen dalam satu hari. Aku menduga, kau pasti menyadap seseorang. Dan kudengar, anak buahmu yang bernama Juugo itu masuk tanpa izin ke ruang praktek psikolog langganan tunangan Itachi itu. Dengan melihat reaksimu itu, sepertinya dugaanku benar adanya," jelas Madara panjang lebar sambil memberikan senyum kecil yang terkesan misterius pada Sasuke.

"Aku tahu apa tujuanmu," ujar Sasuke dingin. "Kau ingin menggunakan rahasia ini untuk mengancamku untuk menuruti kemauanmu. Itu sudah sangat jelas," sindir Sasuke sarkasme.

"Cerdas. Benar-benar cocok menjadi pewarisku," puji Madara tersenyum lebar dan Sasuke medengus. "Keinginanku tidak muluk-muluk, Sasuke. Aku hanya ingin kau pindah ke Amerika tahun depan lalu masuk ke Harvard. Tidak buruk kan? Justru itu baik untuk masa depanmu." Lanjut Madara lagi.

"Aku sudah bilang kakek, aku tidak mau jadi penerusmu! Aku akan memilih jalan hidupku sendiri! Jadi bermimpi saja sana!" Sasuke berkata sebal. "Dan soal rahasiaku itu, kau jangan khawatir. Aku sudah membocorkannya kepada Itachi, jadi itu bukan rahasia lagi. Silahkan cari rahasia lain untuk mengancamku," tandas Sasuke dingin. Dan tanpa bicara lagi dia langsung pergi dari hadapan Madara dengan langkah buru-buru.

Memiliki kakek seperti Madara sudah cukup membuat kepalanya hampir pecah. Dia berdoa semoga sehabis ini dia tidak lagi berurusan dengan tua bangka itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Minggu, 29 April**

**09.14 AM**

**Tsunade's Home**

"Wah, wah, lihat siapa yang datang pagi-pagi ke rumahku."

Tsunade tersenyum dengan kedua tangan terlipat di depan dadanya kala melihat Sasuke dan Naruto berdiri di depan pintu rumahnya. Wanita pirang itu langsung mempersilahkan kedua remaja itu masuk ke dalam dan duduk di sofa ruang tamu.

"Kemana Dan-jisan, baa-san?" Tanya Naruto sambil menaikan kaki kirinya ke atas sofa dengan tidak sopannya.

"Kau memanggil suamiku 'paman' sementara kau memanggil 'nenek' padaku. Kau ingin aku mematahkan kaki kananmu supaya kau tidak bisa berjalan lagi?" Tsunade melotot kepada Naruto dengan beberapa urat-urat di dahinya yang menonjol keluar, persis seperti kuntilanak pada malam jumat kliwon.

Naruto menelan salivanya kesulitan. Jelas dia agak takut dengan ancaman kejam Tsunade itu. Lebih baik dia bersikap sopan daripada kehilangan salah satu kakinya. "Eheheh, bercanda kok ba-san. Jangan marah gitu dong. Nanti mukamu peyot gara-gara kebanyakan keriput lho.. eheheh," kata Naruto mencoba membujuk Tsunade, yang jelas tidak berhasil dan malah membuat Tsunade tambah marah.

BLETAK!

"ADAW!"

Naruto berteriak kesakitan ketika mendapat pukulan maut Tsunade tepat di pusat kepalanya. Bisa dia rasakan beberapa bintang berkeliling ria di matanya, menandakan dia hampir tewas gara-gara kekerasan fisik itu.

"Jangan marah-marah, Anata, nanti darah tinggimu kumat," tiba-tiba Dan datang sambil membawa tiga gelas minuman di atas nampan. Suami Tsunade itu pun menyajikannya di depan kedua tamunya itu dengan senyuman mengembang yang menyejukan hati, bak malaikat penolong bagi Naruto dari kesadisan Tsunade.

"Maaf karena aku tidak bisa ikut dengamu menjemput anak-anak, Anata," ujar Tsunade menyesal, melupakan Naruto yang tersakiti.

"Aku tahu tamumu lebih penting," ujar Dan pengertian dengan senyum tulusnya, melirik sekilas ke arah Sasuke dan Naruto. "Ittekimasu, Tsuna-chan!"

"Itterassai," sahut Tsunade sebelum Dan berlalu meninggalkan rumah.

"Apa suamimu tahu soal kau yang punya ingatan masa lalu?" Tanya Sasuke setelah Dan pergi.

"Tidak, Dan-kun menghargai privasiku," Tsunade berkata sambil duduk di sofa tunggal di sebelah sofa yang diduduki Naruto dan Sasuke.

"Jadi apa yang membuat kalian datang pagi-pagi ke rumahku? Kutebak ini pasti peesoalan yang penting," ujar Tsunade sambil menyatukan seluruh jarinya di pangkuannya.

Naruto dan Sasuke berpandangan sejenak, lalu menghela napas berjamaah. Tingkah mereka membuat Tsunade bingung, tumben sekali mereka kompak.

"Aku akan bercerita duluan, Tsunade-baasan!" Naruto unjuk tangan. Tidak lama, Naruto sudah mulai menceritakan masalahnya, dimulai dari ibunya yang memergokinya hampir mencium Hinata, sampai hukuman yang harus diterimanya. Pemuda dengan tiga guratan di setiap pipinya itu menceritakannya dengan lesu seolah tidak punya semangat hidup.

"Huh, rasanya aku tidak heran kau ketahuan mengingat tingkahmu yang ceroboh dan terlalu spontan itu," sindir Tsunade, membuat Naruto manyun. "Lalu bagaiman denganmu, Sasuke? Apa yang kau ingin ceritakan?" Kali ini wanita pirang itu beralih ke Sasuke.

"Aku akhirnya mengetahui rahasia Sakura," jawab Sasuke kalem. "Dan aku merelakannya dengan Itachi," jelas Sasuke terlalu singkat, membuat Tsunade mengernyit.

"Bisakah kau menceritakannya lebih spesifik?" Tanya Tsunade kesal. Dia paling benci orang yang ngomongnya setengah-setengah begini.

"Ya, Teme, ceritakan! Aku kan juga mau tahu!" Tambah Naruto tidak sabar. Dia benar-benar sudah sangat penasaran dengan hal yang membuat Sasuke galau dari kemarin.

Sasuke terdiam. Dia sempat ragu apakah perlu bercerita atau tidak, mengingat ini semua terlalu pelik baginya. Tapi saat dia mengingat kalau Naruto saja tidak keberatan berbagi cerita dengannya, bukankah tidak adil kalau dia hanya menyimpan segalanya sendirian?

Dan Sasuke pun mulai bercerita, mulai dari dia yang menyuruh Juugo menyadap ruangan Shizune, dia yang akhirnya mendengar curhatan Sakura, juga pernyataan menyerahnya terhadap Itachi. Dia menceritakannya dengan tenang, seolah sudah pasrah dengan segala yang menimpanya kini.

Naruto terperangah seusai mendengar cerita Sasuke itu. Rasa sakit mulai merayapi dadanya. Dia tertegun membayangkan penderitaan Sakura yang begitu hebatnya, membuat perasaannya seketika tercubit. Jadi inikah yang membuat Sasuke merelakan Sakura untuk Itachi? Demi kesembuhan gadis itu dari trauma masa lalunya? Naruto benar-benar tidak menyangka keadaan Sakura separah itu, dia merasa gagak sebagai sahabat gadis itu di masa lalu.

"Kau rupanya sudah bertindak cukup jauh, Sasuke!"

Tiba-tiba Tsunade membentak, membuat kedua pemuda itu terkejut. Kemarahan jelas tergambar di wajah Tsunade.

"Kau bahkan sudah melanggar kode etik psikologi dengan menyadap sesi konsultasi mereka! Apa kau tidak tahu hukuman berat yang akan ditimpakan padamu jika sampai kau ketahuan?!" Bentak Tsunade lagi. Sebagai seorang dokter, Tsunade tentu tidak terima dengan tindakan Sasuke itu, apapun alasannya. Bagaimana kalau rekaman hal itu dimanfaatkan oleh orang-orang tak bertanggung jawab?

"Aku tidak punya pilihan, dan aku tidak menyesal melakukannya. Akhirnya kita semua tahu segala masalah Sakura. Itu setimpal dengan resiko yang nanti akan kuhadapi," balas Sasuke berargumen tanpa merasa menyesal sedikitpun.

Tsunade memijat pelipisnya. Kepalanya serasa mau pecah gara-gara mengurusi dua orang merepotkan ini. Yang satu cerobohnya tidak ketolongan, yang satu lagi egoisnya minta ampun.

"Lalu setelah kalian bercerita begini, apa yang akan kalian lakukan?" Tanya Tsunade menyerah. Semuanya sudah terlanjur, dia tidak bisa melakukan apapun untuk merubah tingkah dua remaja yang jiwanya sudah tua itu.

"Kami hanya ingin minta pendapatmu, Tsunade-baasan," kali ini Naruto yang bersuara. Dia menatap Tsunade sendu, hampir putus asa. "Aku tidak mau menyerah soal Hinata dan pergi ke Hokaido. Jika aku pergi, sama saja seperti aku kehilangan semua teman-teman shinobiku yang sudah kukumpulkan susah payah di sini. Apa yang harus kulakukan untuk membuat orang tuaku membatalkan hukuman ini?" Naruto menjambaki rambutnya frustasi. Padahal dia sudah hidup bahagia tinggal di sini bersama teman-temannya, juga bisa bertemu dengan Hinata. Dia tidak mau pergi, tidak akan pernah mau. Dia akan melakukan apapun demi membuat orang tuanya berubah pikiran.

"Kalau aku tidak memiliki tujuan lagi. Aku sudah melepaskan Sakura untuk Itachi, dan kupikir itu sudah menjadi final dari segalanya," kali ini Sasuke yang bicara. Pemuda itu menunduk dalam, pandangannya sudah kosong, seolah jiwanya sudah dibawa pergi jauh, dibawa pergi oleh Sakura bersama dengan seluruh perasaan yang dia punya.

Tsunade menatap kedua pemuda itu beegantian. Dia merasa kasihan pada mereka, karena tujuan mereka sudah terampas secara paksa. Tsunade masih bisa bersyukur karena segala yang terjadi di hidupnya berjalan lancar tanpa hambatan, dia memiliki keluarga yang lengkap, bisa bersatu dengan kekasihnya, dan memiliki kehidupan yang berbeda dengan kedua pemuda ini yang dipaksa berhenti menggapai kebahagiaan mereka di tengah jalan.

"Aku punya sebuah cerita jika kalian mau mendengarkan," Tsunade mulai membuka percakapan setelah keheningan menyelimuti mereka beberapa waktu. "Kalian tahu tidak kalau aku lahir di Seatle?" Tanya Tsunade, tang justru membuat Naruto dan Sasuke mengernyit.

"Seattle yang di Amerika itu?" Tanya Sasuke, sangsi.

"Memang ada berapa Seattle di dunia ini?" Tsunade jadi gemas dengan si Uchiha ini.

"Memangnya Seattle itu di Amerika ya?" Tanya Naruto, bingung. Sasuke dan Tsunade menatap pemuda bermata sapphire itu malas. Susah memang berhadapan dengan orang bodoh seperti Naruto ini.

"Di Seattle aku tinggal bersama orang tuaku. Aku sudah sangat nyaman di sana, aku bertemu dengan Maito Guy, juga bersahabat akrab dengan Terumi dan A, reinkarnasian Mizukage dan Raikage di masa lampau. Jiraiya juga merupakan teman seangkatanku di junior school, dan masih sama mesumnya seperti dulu. Aku suka tinggal di sana, karena aku bisa main judi tanpa perlu ditangkap polisi. Ahahahahah!" Tsunade tertawa keras sampai bahunya naik turun, sementara Naruto dan Sasuke geleng-geleng dengan mata menyipit, maklum.

"Tapi saat kelulusan, kakekku, Hashirama memintaku tinggal di Jepang dan bersekolah di Kurama high school yang dipimpinnya. Dan tentu saja aku menolak. Aku tidak mau berpisah dengan sahabat-sahabatku di Seattle. Aku khawatir aku tidak bisa bertemu mereka lagi kalau aku pindah ke Tokyo. Kapan lagi aku bisa bersahabat dengan kenalanku di masa lampau kan?"

Naruto dan Sasuke terdiam. Mereka semakin dalam menyimak cerita Tsunade.

"Tapi akhirnya aku tetap pergi ke Jepang atas bujukan nenekku, Mito. Orang tuaku juga Nawaki, adikku, berjanji akan sering mengunjungiku. Dan aku tidak pernah menyesal telah pindah ke Jepang, karena ternyata aku bertemu dengan lebih banyak reinkarnasian shinobi di sini, juga aku bisa bertemu Dan, hingga akhirnya bertemu dengan kalian yang memiliki ingatan masa lalu yang sama sepertiku," Tsunade menutup ceritanya dengan sebuah senyuman penuh syukur.

"Intinya, jangan takut melangkah ke depan. Yakinlah akan takdir yang telah digariskan kepada kita. Karena pada akhirnya, takdir itu akan menuntunmu kepada kebahagiaan. Ini juga berlaku untuk kalian berdua," tegas Tsunade pada akhirnya sambil menatap Naruto dan Sasuke bergantian.

"Jadi aku tetap harus ke Hokkaido?" Tanya Naruto lesu.

"Dan aku harus merebut Sakura kembali?" Kali ini Sasuke bertanya dingin.

Tsunade menghela napas. "Kalian sepertinya belum mengerti maksudku," Tsunade berdecak kesal. "Kalian tahu tidak apa yang salah dari kalian?"

Kedua pemuda itu menggeleng kompak.

"Yang salah itu kalian terlalu terburu-buru untuk mengejar semua yang kalian inginkan. Mungkin Kami-sama meminta kalian untuk bermanuver sedikit dari tujuan kalian, untuk akhirnya kalian mendapatkan apa yang kalian inginkan itu, dalam kasus kalian, soal Hinata dan Sakura," jelas Tsunade sabar supaya mereka paham maksudnya. "Memang sekarang kalian merasa sudah sepantasnya bersanding dengan mereka?" Sindir wanita bermanik coklat madu itu, yang sukses membuat kedua pemuda itu speechless.

"Intinya kami harus bagaimana?" Tanya Naruto tidak sabar. Dia sudah benar-benar pusing mendengarkan Tsunade yang terlalu bertele-tele.

"Sasuke, kudengar kakekmu sudah merencanakan studymu ke Harvard ya?" Tanya Tsunade tiba-tiba, membuat Sasuke dan Naruto mengenyit bingung. Kenapa Tsunade tiba-tiba ngomong keluar jalur begini?

"Ya, tapi aku tidak akan menurutinya," jawab Sasuke cuek. Dia malas jika sudah membahas soal kakeknya yang menyebalkan itu.

"Kalau begitu, sebaiknya kalian berdua pergi ke Amerika saja," ujar Tsunade serius, yang malah membuat kedua pemuda itu kaget.

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Naruto tak terima.

"Dengar Naruto, daripada kau pergi ke Hokkaido sendirian, bukankah lebih baik kau pergi ke Amerika bersama Sasuke? Kalian bisa saling membantu."

"Kau pikir ke Amerika itu semudah makan ramen pakai garpu? Hokkaido saja sudah jauh! Ini malah disuruh ke Amerika!" Bantah Naruto tersungut-sungut.

"Bukan tanpa alasan aku menyuruhmu ke Amerika, Naruto. Madara sudah pasti akan mendukung penuh jika Sasuke pergi ke Amerika, dan dia tidak akan keberatan jika kau ikut menemani Sasuke di sana. Dia akan mengurus segala kebutuhan kalian sampai tuntas. Coba bandingkan jika kau ke Hokkaido, kau hanya akan sendirian dan tidak akan mendapat apa-apa. Jika kau ingin menemui Hinata pun, pasti orang tuamu akan terus menghalangimu. Jadi sebaiknya sekalian saja kau pergi ke Amerika, kan?" Tsunade mulai berargumen.

"Dan kau Sasuke, tidak ada keuntungannya kau tinggal di sini, apalagi tanpa ada Naruto yang biasa menemanimu. Kau hanya akan tertekan melihat Itachi bersanding dengan Sakura. Dengan sifatmu itu, bukan tidak mungkin kau akan dendam pada Itachi sehingga kau melakukan sesuatu yang merugikan dirimu sendiri di kemudian hari," jelas Tsunade pada Sasuke.

"Karena itu, ada baiknya kalian pindah ke Amerika. Kalian perlu waktu untuk mempersiapkan tujuan kalian masing-masing. Aku yakin, orang tua Naruto tidak akan melarang mendekati Hinata jika dia sudah dewasa dan benar-benar siap. Dan soal Sakura, ada baiknya dia dibiarkan dulu beberapa waktu. Sasuke juga bisa menyusun langkahnya ke depan dan tidak kehilangan arah seperti ini lagi," Tsunade melipat kedua tangannya di dada, menatap kedua pemuda itu serius.

Sasuke dan Naruto tidak memberikan respons, karena kata-kata Tsunade tadi benar-benar tepat sasaran. Mereka sibuk berkutat dengan pikiran mereka masing-masing. Tsunade benar, berada di Tokyo dengan keadaan mereka yang terjepit ini tidak akan membuat kehidupan mereka menjadi lebih baik. Tapi untuk pindah ke negara lain juga tidak pernah masuk ke daftar rencana mereka saat ini. Mereka disuruh membuat keputusan besar yang tidak mudah dan memusingkan.

"Jika kalian ragu, kalian bisa pikir-pikir dahulu. Aku tahu ini merupakan pilihan yang sangat berat bagi kalian. Tapi seperti yang kubilang, takdir tidak akan pernah membawamu ke tempat yang salah jika diimbangi dengan usaha keras untuk mengubah nasib. Keputusan tetap berada di tangan kalian," tutup Tsunade sambil tersenyum. Sungguh, dia hanya ingin yang terbaik bagi kedua pemuda ini. Sebisa mungkin dia akan membantu mereka sekuat tenaga. Karena dalri lubuk hatinya yang terdalam, dia menyayangi kedua pemuda ini dan ingin melihat mereka menggapai kebahagiaan. Mereka pantas mendapatkannya.

"Sepertinya kami butuh waktu untuk berpikir," ujar Sasuke setelah lama terdiam.

"Aku maklumi itu," balas Tsunade dengan senyum maklum. "Nah, sebaiknya kita makan siang dulu. Setelah itu kalian pulang dan beristirahat. Jangan kebanyakan galau. Kalian sudah tua, sudah tidak pantas." Tsunade tertawa keras, membuat kedua pemuda itu mendelik kesal pada wanita pirang itu. '_Kalau kami tua, lalu kau apa?'_ Rutuk Naruto dan Sasuke bersamaan, dalam hati. Mereka pun mengikuti Tsunade masuk ke meja makan untuk bersantap siang bersama.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Naruto's Home**

**06.28 PM**

**[Naruto's POV]**

Aku terduduk di ujung tempat tidur sambil menunduk. Aku tidak bisa berhenti memikirkan percakapanku dengan Sasuke dan Tsunade tadi siang, membuatku terus mempertimbangkan keputusan apa yang harus kuambil selanjutnya, antara menuruti perintah orang tuaku pergi ke Hokkaido, atau ke Amerika seperti saran Tsunade.

Keduanya memiliki resiko yang hampir sama menurutku. Kedunya sama-sama harus membuatku meninggalkan teman-teman shinobiku, sekolah, dan yang terpenting, meninggalkan Hinata.

Sungguh bagiku berat meninggalkan Hinata setelah susah payah menemukan dan kini mulai dekat dengannya. Aku takut jika aku pergi, dia akan dilupakanku, seperti dulu. Dengan memikirkannya saja sudah membuat perasaanku ngilu. Aku tidak mau dilupakan lagi, aku ingin selalu menjadi sandaran baginya, menjadi pelindung Hinata. Namun yang paling kutakutkan adalah jika suatu hari nanti dia akan menemukan lelaki lain, lelaki yang menggantikan peranku untuk selama-lamanya, seperti kasus Sakura dan Sasuke.

"Naruto-kun, sudah waktunya makan malam."

Pikiranku buyar ketika mendengar suara ibuku dari luar kamar. Dengan tertatih, aku pun bergegas membukakan pintu kamar. Aku bisa melihat ibuku berdiri di balik pintu dengan wajah sendu, wajah yang menurutku tidak cocok dimiliki seorang Kushina.

Tanpa banyak kata, ku pun mengikuti ibuku turun ke bawah. Syukurlah kaki kiriku sudah tidak sesakit kemarin, jadi aku bisa berjalan normal tanpa perlu menggunakan kruk, yah meski masih harus berjalan perlahan-lahan ketika menuruni tangga sih.

Aku sudah membuat keputusan. Meski berat, namun aku harus tetap mengatakan kepada kedua orang tuaku. Ini demi kebaikanku juga.

Suasana di ruang makan masih hening seperti tadi pagi. Tidak ada lagi obrolan hangat yang biasa kami lakukan di sela-sela makan. Orang tuanku makan dengan tenang tanpa banyak bicara, membuatku benar-benar merasa canggung.

Aku menghela napas. Seharusnya aku menyampaikan keputusanku, tapi suasana mencekam ini membuatku ragu. Tapi aku tidak punya pilihan lain. Aku harus berani mengatakannya.

"Kaa-san, Tou-san..." Aku akhirnya bersuara setelah membulatkan tekad, yang berhasil menarik atensi kedua orang tuaku. "Aku ingin bicara pada kalian," lanjutku serius.

Kedua orang tuaku saling berpandangan sejenak, lalu kembali menatapku dengan heran.

"Katakanlah," ujar ayahnku, mengizinkan.

Aku terdiam sejenak, lalu menarik napas dalam-dalam, mencoba menetralisir detak jantungku yang mulai berdebar-debar keras. Ayo, Naruto, kau pasti bisa, kata innerku menyemangati. Aku pun memandang orang tuaku penuh tekad. Aku tidak akan mundur lagi.

"Soal aku yang harus pindah itu... aku menyetujuinya," ujarku tegas sambil meenatap mereka satu-satu. "Tapi aku tidak ingin pergi ke Hokkaido. Aku akan pindah ke Amerika, bersama Sasuke," tambahku kemudian.

Aku dapat melihat kedua orangtuaku membulatkan mata mereka besar-besar dengan mulut terbuka. Jelas sekali mereka kaget dengan apa yang baru saja kusampaikan.

"Apa?! Kenapa ke Amerika?" Tanya ayahku, kali ini mengernyit.

"Soalnya Sasuke juga mau pindah ke Amerika untuk bersekolah di sana, Tou-san. Kupikir, kenapa aku tidak ikut saja dengan dia? Daripada aku sendirian di Hokkaido. Lagipula, apa bedanya pergi ke Hokkaido atau Amerika? Yang penting aku tidak bertemu dan berdekatan dengan Hinata, kan?" jelasku panjang lebar namun menghindari tatapan ayah ibuku.

Ya, ini memang keputusanku. Aku lebih memilih mengikuti saran Tsunade. Aku percaya pilihanku ini sudah tepat untukku, orang tuaku, dan Hinata. Tsunade benar, aku harus berani melangkah, jangan hanya bergelung dalam zona amanku. Tujuanku sekarang bukan hanya pergi untuk menjalani hukuman orang tuaku, tapi juga mencari shinobi-shinobi lain yang mungkin bereinkarnasi di luar Jepang. Ini sudah sesuai dengan visi awalku, yaitu untuk mencari sebanyak mungkin reinkarnasian shinobi. Aku yakin langkahku ini tidak salah.

Ruang makan menjadi hening setelah aku mengatakan keinginankun ini membuatku waswas dan berdebar-debar. Aku sungguh berharap ayahku mengizinkanku. Tapi aku tidak akan membantah apapun keputusannya. Aku menghormati ayahku, jadi sudah kewajibanku menurutinya.

SREK!

Aku mendengar suara kursi digeser, membuatku spontan mendongkak. Aku melihat ibuku berjalan ke arahku dengan wajah dingin. Aku langsung menutup kedua mataku, mengantisipasi pukulan yang akan dilayangkan oleh wanita berambut merah itu, mungkin aku salah berkata-kata lagi sampai membuat ibuku marah.

GREP!

Aku membuka mataku metika merasakan tubuhku dipeluk sedemikian kencang. Aku menegang ketika mendengar sebuah isakan halus yang disertai hangatnya air mata mengenai kulit leherku. Ibuku... menangis? Apakah dia kecewa lagi padaku?

"Maafkan kami, Naruto-kun... Kami tidak bermaksud membuatmu pergi dari sini," ibuku berkata di sela-sela tangisnya. "Ibu sebenarnya tidak ingin berpisah darimu, tapi kami terpaksa melakukannya demi kebaikanmu, Nak."

DEG!

Dapat kurasakan dadaku menghangat seketika. Aku tersenyum, lalu tanganku merambat ke punggung ibuku, membalas pelukannya. Rasa kasih sayang ibuku ternyata sedemikian besarnya padaku. Seketika aku teringat dengan ibu ayahku di masa lampau yang berjuang mati-matian melindungiku, mengorbankan kehidupan mereka demi kelahiranku di masa lampau, rela mati dibunuh Kyuubi agar aku tetap bisa hidup. Dan ingatan itu membuatku sangat-sangat beesyukur karena mereka

"Aku tahu, Kaa-san. Aku juga sudah berpikir dalam-dalam. Aku tahu kalian sangat menyayangiku. Karena itu, jangan sedih, Kaa-san. Aku akan baik-baik saja," ujarku lembut sambil mengelus punggung ibuku lenuh kasih sayang. "Jadi biarkanlah aku pergi."

Aku merasakan ibuku semakin mengeraskan isakannya, tubuhnya bergetar di pelukanku. Aku semakin erat memeluknya, mencoba membuatnya tenang. Meski aku juga bisa merasskan mataku terasa basah, siap menangis kapan saja.

Aku mlihat ayahku menghampiri kami, menatap lembut padaku. Ada kilat bangga terpeta di matanya yang sebiru milikku. Dan aku tahu, tanpa perlu dia berkata-kata, kalau dia mengizinkanku. Aku tersenyum lebar membalasnya dengan air mata yang akhirnya menetes juga di wajahku. Biarlah seperti ini, biarlah kami saling berbagi kehangatan, sebalum semuanya menjauh dari jangkauan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Sasuke's Home **

**07.39 PM**

**[Sasuke's POV]**

"Aku senang Tou-san bisa makan malam di sini!"

Aku mendengus mendengar kata-kata ibuku yang terdengar kegirangan melihat Madara duduk di antara kami berempat. Dan sepertinya anggota keluargaku yang lain tidak terlalu setuju dengan pendapat ibuku itu.

"Hn, aku hanya ingin makan malam terakhir dengan cucuku," ujar Madara ambigu, membuat seluruh orang di meja ini mengernyit bingung, kecuali aku.

"Bukan, maksudku bukan meninggal," Madara menambahkan sambil memotong daging asapnya dengan garpu. "Apa Sasuke belum bilang pada kalian?" Tanya Madara sok misterus.

Ketiga Uchiha yang lain menatapku, membuatku mendengus malas.

"Aku akan pindah ke Amerika, sesuai perintah Jii-san," sahutku, menjawab pertanyaan tanpa suara keluargaku.

"Pindah ke Amerika?!" Hanya ibuku yang terlihat terkejut, sementara ayahku dan Itachi masih saja berekspresi datar. "Kenapa tiba-tiba?" Tanya ibuku masih dengan kekagetan yang sama.

"Jika aku pindah tahun depan, aku akan tetap mengulang dari kelas satu lagi, Kaa-san. Itu hanya akan membuatku semakin terlambat lulus," jelasku.

"Jadi kau akan pindah tahun ini? Tanpa pernah membicarakannya dengan Kaa-san dan Tou-san?" Ibuku mulai marah.

"Ini juga mendadak, Mikoto. Dan Sasuke benar, jika dia berangkat sekarang, dia bisa langsung mendaftar di tahun pertama high school di Amerika. Dia harus berangkat cepat-cepat untuk melakukan ujian kesetaraan dan beberapa tes lainnya," jelas kakekku mewakiliku.

"Kapan perginya?" Ayahku akhirnya buka suara.

"Lusa."

Aku melotot besar-besar. Lusa?! Kenapa Madara tidak memberitahukannya padaku?

"Lusa?! Bukankah itu terlalu cepat? Lagipula sekarang kan di Amerika masih liburan musim panas!" Ibuku kembali bertanya dengan cemas, ikut mewakiliku juga.

"Seperti yang kubilang, banyak persiapan yang harus dilakukan. Dia akan masuk foundation school dan summer camp, ujian kesetaraan, kursus bahasa Inggris, juga proses adaptasi. Aku sudah merencanakannya menyiapkan segalannya. Jadi kalian tidak perlu khawatir. Ini semua agar Sasuke mudah masuk Harvard," jelas kakekku lagi sambil tersenyum senang, tanda ambisinya sudah terpenuhi.

Ibuku mengalihkan tatapannya padaku, meminta penjelasan lebih.

"Aku juga kaget karena ini terlalu tiba-tiba. Tapi karena Jii-san yang mengurusnya, aku percaya semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Dan lagi, Ibu tidak perlu khawatir, karena Naruto akan menemaniku di sana."

"Naruto juga akan pergi?" Ayahku bertanya bingung.

"Ya, Tou-san. Orang tuanya juga sudah mengizinkan. Kami tinggal berangkat saja," jawabku kalem sambil menyumpitkan nasi ke mulutku.

Ya, setengah jam yang lalu Naruto meneleponku, katanya orang tuanya setuju dengan keputusannya pergi ke Amerika. Keputusannya itu juga membuatku yakin untuk segera ke Amerika. Ini demi kebaikan kami juga.

"Tapi kan..." Ibuku terdiam. Dia menunduk menatap piringnya. Aku bisa melihat air mata telah berkumpul di matanya, siap untuk jatuh.

Aku bangkit dari dudukku, lalu segera menghampiri ibuku untuk memeluknya lembut. Aku benci melihat ibuku menangis. Dia adalah wanita yang menggenggam seluruh hidupku, yang kini kusakiti dengan keeputusan sepihakku.

Ibuku membalas pelukanku dengan kencang. Dia menangis tersedu-sedu di dadaku. Dia tahu, dia tidak mungkin bisa mencegah kepergianku, karena itu adalah perintah Madara. Di satu sisi aku bersyukur karena kepergianku tidak akan bisa dihalangi siapapu, tapi di sisi lain, tentu aku juga merasa sedih karena harus meninggalkan segalanya yang kupunya di sini.

Tapi keputusanku sudah mutlak. Aku harus pergi, menyelamatkan diriku sendiri dari keterpurukan seandainya pada akhirnya Sakura akan benar-benar bersanding dengan Itachi. Inilah yang membuatku menyetujui untuk mengikuti saran Tsunade siang tadi. Meski aku tahu itu artinya aku harus mengubur segala perasaan dan harapanku dalam-dalam, aku tidak keberatan asal Sakura bisa sembuh seperti sedia kala. Inilah cinta yang dulu diajarkan Sakura di masa lampau padaku, cinta yang menguatkan walau kau hancur, cinta yang menuntut kerelaan meski kau harus musnah, dan cinta yang mengobati meski hatimu telah lama mati. Segalanya kupelajari dari seorang Sakura Haruno, cinta terakhirku.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Senin, 29 April**

**Kurama Shougakkou**

**02.55 PM**

**[Normal POV]**

Hinata tak henti-hentinya memandang ke jam dinding yang menggantung di dekat papan tulis dengan wajah gelisah. Dia berharap semoga Pak Shou, guru Matematikanya, cepat selesai. Dia sungguh tidak sabar untuk cepat-cepat keluar dari kelas ini. Dia hanya perlu menunggu sekitar lima menit lagi, yang baginya serasa seperti menunggu setahun penuh. Dia ingin mendengar suara bel pulang berbunyi, lalu dia akan pergi ke taman dekat sekolah dan bertemu dengan Naruto, sebelum pemuda pirang itu mengantarnya ke rumah Kurenai-sensei untuk les piano.

Sejak Hinata menyadari perasaannya pada Naruto, Hinata menjadi ingin sering-sering bertemu dengan Naruto. Naruto selalu memberikan rasa bahagia padanya, karena itu dia tidak sabar untuk kembali bertemu dengan pemuda yang ia sukai itu sejak kemarin. Hanya dengan berada di dekat Naruto, Hinata bisa tertawa lepas, sesuatu yang jarang dia lakukan di rumah atau di sekolah. Pipinya tidak berhenti bersemu merah setiap memikirkannya. Ternyata jatuh cinta itu sungguh menyenangkan.

Kriiinggg!

Wajah Hinata langsung berubah menjadi ceria ketika bel pulang berbunyi. Dia langsung membereskan segala peralatan tulisnya, memasukannya ke dalam tas, dan bersiap untuk pulang, lebih tepatnya bertemu dengan Naruto.

"Cieee yang lagi jatuh cinta..!" Ujar Tayuya jahil ketika Hinata sudah memakai tas dan berjalan menuju pintu kelas. Hinata dapat merasakan wajahnua memanas karena digoda gadis cilik berambut pink pekat itu, membuat Tayuya cekikikan seperti orang gila. Dengan kesal, Hinata menjulurkan lidahnya ke Tayuya, lalu pamit pulang padanya.

Seperti biasa, Hinata langsung pergi menuju taman dekat sekolahnya untuk menunggu, menunggu Naruto tentu saja. Dengan perlahan Hinata bermain ayunan sambil mengamati beberapa balita yang bermain istana pasir sementara para ibunya asik bergosip di bangku taman.

Hinata tersenyum manis. Dia teringat perubahan besar yang terjadi pada dirinya sejak tiga minggu yang lalu. Dulu biasanya dia akan merasa bosan berada di taman ini karena harus menunggu Nene pulang sekolah, barulah dia pulang bersama-sama kakaknya. Hinata akhirnya tahu apa alasan orang tuanya selalu menyuruh kakaknya mengantar jemput Hinata, karena banyak yang ingin menculiknya dirinya.

Namun tetap saja Hinata sering merasa sebal jika harus menunggu Nene berjam-jam, mengingat terkadang Nene baru pulang sekolah sekitar jam lima sore. Namun dua minggu yang lalu, Naruto datang ke sini, dengan baju bolanya, menemani Hinata menunggu Nene, bermain bersamanya, membuat Hinata tidak lagi merasa kesepian. Sejak saat itu, Hinata menganggap taman ini menjadi tempat paling menyenangkan di dunia, karena selalu ada Naruto di sana.

Hinata langsung geleng-geleng kepala. Tuh kan, lagi-lagi dia kepikiran tentang Naruto. Kenapa eksistensi Naruto begitu kuat menguasai pikirannya sih? Sebentar lagi Naruto datang. Dia tidak boleh bersikap aneh dong.

"Hinata-chan."

Hinata mendongak senang ketika mendengar namanya dipanggil. Namun raut wajahnya seketika berubah kecewa saat melihat Nene tengah berjalan ke arahnya, bukan sosok pemuda pirang bermata biru yang sejak tadi dia tunggu-tunggu.

"Tunggu apa lagi? Ayo ke tempat lesmu," sahut Nene datar. Hinata mengangguk, lalu berjalan di samping Nene menuju rumah Kurenai-sensei yang jaraknya tidak terlalu jauh dari sini.

"Nee-san, apa Nee-san melihat Naruto-niisan?" Tanya Hinata penasaran. Dia bingung kenapa pemuda itu tidak juga muncul di taman seperti biasanya. Apa Naruto sakit?

"Setahuku dia tadi pulang duluan. Besok si Namikaze itu akan pindah sekolah," jawab Nene, yang langsung membuat Hinata terkejut bukan main.

"Pindah?! Pindah ke mana?!" Tanya Hinata tanpa bisa menyembunyikan kekagetannya. Dia sangat shock mendengar kabar itu secara tiba-tiba begini.

"Kudengar dari wali kelasnya, dia akan pindah ke Amerika. Dia akan pindah bersama temannya yang bernama Sasuke itu. Mereka bodoh kan? Baru bersekolah dua minggu saja sudah pindah lagi," jawab Nene sambil mengomel kecil.

Hinata terdiam membisu, tidak sanggup bahkan untuk mengajak kakaknya mengobrol. Mereka berdua terdiam sampai mereka tiba di rumah Kurenai. Nene mengantar Hinata masuk ke dalam rumah guru les piano adiknya itu, lalu pergi ke rumah Tenshin untuk menungggu Hinata selesai les, meninggalkan adiknya yang masih saja diam bak patung.

Meski rumah Kurenai telah ramai dengan murid-murid les lain, namun Hinata merasa sepi menyerangnya dari segala arah, mengucilkannya dari keramaian di sekitarnya. Pikiran Hinata tiba-tiba terasa kosong. Dia tidak henti-hentinya bertanya dalam hati. Kenapa Naruto harus pergi? Kenapa pemuda itu tidak mengabarinya sedikit pun? Apakah bagi pemuda itu dia tidaklah sepenting teman-temannya yang lain? Tiba-tiba kepalanya pusing dengan fakta yang baru saja dia terima ini. Hatinya berdenyut sakit, benar-benar sakit sampai rasanya napasnya terasa sesak.

Tanpa sadar Hinata menangis deras, air mata membasahi wajahnya tanpa suara. Teman-teman lesnya yang melihat Hinata langsung panik, mengerubuti Hinata dan bertanya keadaannya. Bahkan Kurenai pun sampai menghentikan kegiatan mengajarnnya demi menenangkan Hinata. Tapi Hinata tidak merespons sedikitpun. Suaranya seolah tertelan dengan rasa pedih yang menyelimuti hatinya, hatinya yang baru saja dibawa pergi seseorang yang disukainya.

Kenapa? Hanya itu yang terus Hinata ulang-ulang dalam hatinya. Bukankah Naruto waktu itu berjanji akan selalu berada di sisinya? Bukannya dia sudah berjanji akan menjaga Hinata selama-selamanya? Tapi kenapa justru sekarang pemuda itu pergi tanpa pamit, pergi meninggalkan sebuahlubang besar di dasar hatinya? Kenapa justru Naruto pergi di saat Hinata baru menyadari bahwa dia sudah jatuh cinta kepada Naruto?

Dan akhirnya Hinata belajar satu hal, bahwa jatuh cinta tidak selamanya membahagiakan. Justru dia akan merasakan hebatnya rasa sakit ketika cintanya pergi, dan mungkin tidak akan pernah kembali.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Sasuke's Home**

**09.17 PM**

"Aku memang bilang akan ikut denganmu ke Amerika, Teme, tapi kenapa kau tidak bilang kalau keberangkatannya besok sih?!"

Naruto marah besar sambil membanting celana _boxer_ gambar bolanya ke lantai untuk melampiaskan amarahnya yang benar-benar sudah menggunung dan sekarang meletus.

"Berisik, Dobe, sekarang sudah malam," Sasuke mendelik tajam dan dingin bagai golok yang baru diasah dan dikeluarkan dari kulkas. Dia sungguh kesal dengan gerutuan-gerutuan tidak penting sahabat pirangnya yang suaranya mencapai 80 disable itu. "Dari pada ngomel-ngomel tidak jelas begitu, lebih baik kau bereskan baju-bajumu yang masih berantakan itu. Kau mengotori lantai kamarku saja," ujar Sasuke kesal sambil memerhatikan lantai kamarnya yang berserakan dengan baju-baju Naruto yang sudah terlipat namun belum dimasukkan ke dalam koper.

"Ah bodo amat deh! Aku capek tahu!" Naruto malah langsung terlentang di lantai, di samping baju-bajunya yang berserakan. "Dari siang kerjanya _packing_ terus! Kakekmu itu benar-benar sialan, Teme, merencanakan keberangkatan yang terlalu tiba-tiba begini!" Naruto masih betah ngedumel.

"Hn, salah sendiri kenapa kau lebih mendahulukan packing dua troli ramen daripada mengurus baju-bajumu," sindir Sasuke satire, membuat Naruto cengengesan.

"Hehe, di sana kan belum tentu ada ramen. Mana mungkin aku tega meninggalkan belahan jiwaku itu?" Jawab Naruto sok melankolis, membuat Sasuke ingin muntah darah.

"Hn, jangan malas-malasan begitu. Kau pikir hanya kau saja yang malas _packing_?" Ujar Sasuke lirih, hampir tidak terdengar. Tapi karena jarak Naruto hanya dua meter dari pemuda Uchiha itu, dia tentu bisa mendengar kata-kata Sasuke itu dengan jelas.

Naruto terdiam. Perlahan dia memungut bajunya, mulai kembali menyusunnya ke dalam koper. "Apa kau yakin untuk pergi dari sini, Sasuke? Padahal kalau kau tetap di sini, kau bisa bertemu Sakura-chan setiap hari, tidak sepertiku yang harus dilarang bertemu Hinata," ujar Naruto sendu.

"Justru karena aku akan bertemu dengannya sering-sering, aku pasti akan semakin susah merelakannya dengan Itachi." Sasuke mendorong kopernya ke sebelah meja belajar. Dia menatap kosong koper itu, koper yang mengisyaratkan sebentar lagi dirinya yang akan pergi jauh.

Kedua pemuda itu diam. Mereka sibuk dengan pikiran mereka masing-masing. Naruto sibuk memikirkan Hinata. Dia merasa bersalah karena tidak mengabari gadis itu tentang kepergiannya. Tapi Naruto yakin Nene cepat atau lambat pasti akan mengabari Hinata soal kepergiannya ini. Sementara Sasuke sibuk memikirkan Sakura dan segala permasalahan gadis itu. Sasuke merasa Sakura tidak perlu tahu dia pergi. Sudah cukup dirinya pernah membuat gadis itu susah. Justru kepergiannya adalah kabar bagus bagi gadis bermata klorofil itu, juga bagi Itachi, kakaknya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Itachi tidak menemui kita, ya?" Tanya Naruto, sebenarnya untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan supaya tidak galau berkepanjangan.

"Tidak, semalam dia pergi tugas ke luar kota. Mungkin dia tidak akan mengantar kita besok," jawab Sasuke sambil berbaring di kasurnya.

"Dobe."

"Apa?" Tanya Naruto masih sibuk memasukan baju ke dalam tas.

"Kau tidak mau pamit kepada Hinata?" Tanya Sasuke, yang sukses menghentikan kegiatan packing Naruto.

Naruto terdiam sejenak, kemudian menghela napas pelan. "Aku kan sudah bilang padamu, aku tidak boleh menemui Hinata oleh orang tuaku," kata Naruto lesu.

"Tidak bisa bertemu bukan berarti kau tidak pamit padanya, kan?" Kata Saauke sambil menutup mata.

"Lalu aku harus apa? Menyelinap ke rumahnya sambil nari hula-hula?" Tanya Naruto kesal.

"Pikirkan sendiri, bodoh. Berjuang sedikit apa kau tidak bisa?" Sindir Sasuke tajam, membuat Naruto langsung bungkam. Pemuda berambut raven itu tidak lagi bersuara, karena dia sudah terbang ke alam mimpi, meninggalkan Naruto yang sedang berpikir dalam-dalam dengan pakaian yang masih belum beres di-_packing_.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Selasa, 30 April**

**Rumah sakit pusat Tokyo**

**01.04 PM**

Sakura menatap berkas-berkas di mejanya dengan tatapan kosong. Akhir-akhir ini dia memang banyak melamun. Entah kenapa pikirannya seolah memiliki rongga hingga membuatnya terkadang terjebak dalam pikirannya sendiri. Ini semua dimulai sejak dia pulang dari psikolog Shizune setelah lagi-lagi mengeluarkan segala isi hatinya sampai jatuh tertidur di pelukan psikolog yang sudah dia anggap sahabat itu.

Sejak itu, Sakura rasanya lumayan tenang. Dia mengikuti saran Shizune untuk tidak menghubungi atau berhubungan dengan Itachi selama akhir pekan agar traumanya tidak muncul tiba-tiba dan membuatnya depresi lagi. Kebetulan Itachi juga tidak menghubunginya sampai detik ini, membuatnya sangat-sangat lega karena tidak harus mengalami mimpi buruk tentang Samui lagi.

Namun rasanya ada yang hilang dari hidupnya, membuat hatinya bertanya-tanya apa penyebabnya.

Sakura menghela napas. Dia memilih kembali mengerjakan tumpukan tugasnya. Mungkin dengan begini dia bisa lebih sibuk dan tidak lagi banyak melamun.

SYUUT

Sakura tanpa sadar menjatuhkan selembar kertas ke lantai saat membereskan data-data pasien. Dia pun mengambil kertas itu, lalu membacanya. Matanya membulat sedikit ketika membaca nama Uchiha Sasuke di kertas itu.

Ah, dia ingat. Ini adalah formulir pasien milik Sasuke Uchiha, bocah SMA yang merupakan adik Itachi itu. Bocah dingin itu datang padanya beberapa hari yang lalu dengan pura-pura sakit supaya bisa berbicara dengannya. Menurut Sakura itu tindakan yang sangat bodoh. Pemuda itu ingin berbicara empat mata dengannya, pembicaraan yang membuatnya kaget saat itu.

Bagaimana tidak, pemuda itu tiba-tiba membongkar rahasianya, membuatnya menangis, memeluknya, kemudian menyatakan cinta. Hal ini tentu membuat Sakura bertanya-tanya, apa yang membuat pemuda itu menyukainya? Mereka baru kenal selama dua minggu, itu pun tidak terlalu dekat. Tapi pemuda itu seolah sudah mencintainya sejak lama. Sasuke bagaikan sebuah stigma rumit bagi Sakura. Namun entah kenapa Sakura mempercayai pemuda itu, pemuda yang dia tolak dengan kejam demi kebohongannya yang ia lanjutkan.

Sakura tidak memungkiri dia cukup merasa bersalah karena menolak Sasuke. Dia bisa melihat mata bermanik obsidian yang biasanya dingin dan datar itu berubah menjadi kecewa dan terluka.

Hanya dengan memandang kedua mata penuh luka itu entah kenapa membuat hati Sakura bagaikan tergores sembilu. Dia tidak bermaksud membuat Sasuke sakit hati atau bagaimana, tapi dia memang tidak bisa mengabulkan permintaan pemuda itu. Sakura tidak mau larut dalam traumanya, dia ingin mengenyahkan bayang-bayang Samui yang selalu menghantuinya. Bagi Sakura hanya ini satu-satunya cara agar dia bisa lepas dari rasa bersalahnya, dengan menuruti keinginan Itachi, meski dia pun ragu apakah cara ini akan berhasil atau tidak. Setidaknya dia ingin mencoba, walau hatinya harus kembali hancur lagi dan lagi.

TOK TOK!

Suara ketukan pintu membuyarkan pikiran Sakura. Buru-buru gadis berhelaian soft pink itu memasukan formulir Sasuke ke dalam laci mejanya, dan menyuruh masuk sang tamu. Dan ketika pintu terbuka, dia sedikit terkejut mendapati Itachi muncul di ruangannya dengan setelan jas formalnya.

"Hn, kau sibuk?" Tanya Itachi lalu berjalan mendekat ke arah meja Sakura.

"Lumayan, tapi aku bisa kok menundanya," Sakura tersenyum kecil, mempersilahkan Itachi duduk. "Kenapa kau tidak ke kantor, Itachi-kun?"

"Aku hanya sebentar di sini," kata Itachi. "Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan," lanjut pemuda tampan itu sambil menatap Sakura datar seperti biasanya.

Sakura mengenyit. Tidak biasanya Itachi begini. Biasanya Itachi hanya akan mengunjunginya saat makan siang atau sehabis pulang kantor, atau dia biasanya menelpon jika hanya ingin berbicara sesuatu. Tapi sekarang pemuda itu menemuinya saat jam kantor, juga tidak langsung berbicara to the point seperti biasanya.

"Sakura, mengenai pertunangan kita..."

DEG!

Dada Sakura serasa diremas ketika Itachi berbicara soal pertunangan mereka. Jangan Sakura, jangan bereaksi berlebihan. Kau harus terbiasa, ujar innernya panik. Meski bagaimanapun, Sakura tidak pernah bisa menyangkal rasa sakit yang terus merambat ke dasar jantungnya, rasa sakit yang berkaitan dengan traumanya tentang Samui.

Itachi belum meneruskan kata-katanya. Pemuda itu justru menatap dalam Sakura, memperhatikan tingkah gadis itu yang hanya diam saja dengan pandangan kosong, seolah sedang menahan sesuatu yang besar di dalam dirinya. Itukah cara Sakura memendam segala perasaannya selama ini? Kenapa Itachi baru menyadarinya setelah bertahun-tahun mengenalnya?

"Aku memutuskan... untuk membatalkan pertunangan kita," akhirnya Itachi berkata setelah beberapa menit terdiam.

Sakura terbelalak, menatap kaget ke arah Itachi yang masih berwajah datar. Apa tadi katanya? Dia... mau membatalkan pertunangan mereka? Apakah Sakura tidak salah dengar? Dia benar-benar tidak percaya kalimat itu suatu hari akan keluar dari mulut Itachi.

"Ke..napa?" Tanya Sakura, tidak habis pikir. "Kau dulu yang memaksaku melakukan ini, dan sekarang kau membatalkannya secara mendadak. Ada apa sebenarnya?" Sakura mengernyitkan dahi, menatap serius Itachi. Dia marah dan merasa dipermainkan, tapi di lubuk hatinya yang terdalam, ada rasa lega yang luar biasa.

"Karena kau telah menyembunyikan banyak hal dariku, Sakura Haruno," ujar Itachi datar, membuat Sakura kembali kaget. "Kau tifak pernah memberitahuku kalau kau sangat tertekan atas kematian Samui. Kau tidak pernah bilang kau memiliki trauma setelah kematiannya. Kau membuatnya bagaikan orang jahat, Sakura," lanjut Itachi dengan tatapan datarnya, nada suaranya minim akan emosi.

Sakura terlihat shock atas penjelasan Itachi. Kenapa Itachi bisa tahu? Bukankah yang tahu traumanya ini hanyalah dirinya dan Shizune? Lalu kenapa dia bisa mengetahuinya?

"Kau tidak perlu tahu dari mana aku tahu hal ini. Yang pasti, kau sekarang sudah bebas, Sakura."

Sakura menatap Itachi dalam-dalam, menelisik kebohongan atau apapun maksud lain pemuda itu. Tapi yang Sakura lihat hanya kebenaran, dan sekelumit emosi lain yang tidak Sakura pahami di sana. Dan saat Itachi memberikan senyuman padanya, Sakura tahu, kebenaran telah tersuguh untuknya.

Sskura menangis. Air matanya mengalir tanpa diperintah, namun sebuah senyuman terbit di wajahnya, senyuman penuh kelegaan dan kedamaian. Rasanya beban Sakura terangkat bebas dari pundaknya, beban yang selama ini menghimpitnya hingga dia sesak. Dan rasanya air mata Sakura tidak mau berhenti untuk merayakannya.

Itachi mendekati gadis berhelaian soft pink yang sedang menangis itu. Perlahan dia memeluk tubuh mungil yang tak henti-hentinya bergetar karena menangis. Dielusnya bahu-bahu kecil namun tangguh itu, mencoba memberi kekuatan. "Setelah ini, berjanjilah kau akan sembuhlah dari traumamu itu, Sakura. Karena aku tidak mau kehilangan orang yang berarti di hidupku laagi, seperti tiga tahun yang lalu," ujar Itachi lembut. Dia melepaskan pelukannya, lalu memandang kedua klorofil Sakura yang masih terus mengeluarkan cairan bening begitu deras. "Jangan berusaha menahan segalanya sendirian. Kau punya aku," tegas Itachi pada gadis itu.

Sakura semakin melebarkan senyumannya. Dia benar-benar sangat terharu atas perbuatan Itachi ini. "Maafkaan aku, Itachi-kun. Kupikir aku akan bisa menebus kesalahanku pada Samui jika bertunangan denganmu. Tapi ternyata aku tersiksa, dan membuatmu kerepotan," ujar Sakura masih menangis. "Aku pikir kau membenciku karena kematian Samui. Akulah penyebabnya bunuh diri. Aku merasa sangay bersalah, sampai membuatku tertekan. Tapi kau justru mengkhawatirkanku sekarang. Aku sangat terharu, Itachi."

"Bodoh. Aku tidak mungkin membencimu," Itachi mengusap air mata Sakura dengan lengan jasnya. "Tapi aku memang membenci sikap pura-puramu itu. Jadi jangan diulangi lagi," ujar Itachi setengah mengancam, membuat Sakura tertawa kecil.

"Baik, aku berjanji untuk itu. Terima kasih, Itachi," ujar Sakura tulus, ketulusan yang selama ini jarang terlihat di matanya.

"Jangan berterima kasih padaku," ujar Itachi kalem. "Kalau bukan karena adikku yang bodoh dan menyebalkan itu, aku tidak akan pernah tahu semua kebohonganmu."

"Adikmu?" Sakura mengernyit. "Maksudmu Sasuke Uchiha?" Tanya Sakura tidak percaya. Jadi ini semua berkat Sasuke?

"Ya. Dia yang mencari tahu tentangmu. Dia bilang dia rela merelakan dirimu untukku agar kau sembuh. Tapi kurasa semakin aku memaksamu dengan pertunangan ini, justru kau tidak akan pernah sembuh selamanya. Jadi aku melepaskanmu, Sakura, demi kesembuhanmu, juga demi adikku," jelas Itachi sambil meenjauh dari Sakura.

Sakura menutup mulutnya yang terbuka lebar. Dia benar-benar tidak menyangka ini semua dilakukan Sasuke untuknya. Sasuke ternyata benar-benar mencintainya, pemuda itu tidak pernah berbohong dari awal. Dan Sakura merasa sangat tersentuh. Pemuda itu bagaikan pahlawan untuknya, menyelamatkannya dari belitan derita. Rasanya kekosongan di hatinya kini mulai terisi oleh pemuda Sasuke, pemuda yang berusaha menyembuhkannya dan memgangkat beban berat di pundaknya.

"Tapi jika kau ingin berterima kasih pada adikku, sebaiknya kau cepat-cepat berangkat, Sakura," Itachi berkata, membuyarkan pikiran Sakura. Sakura menatap pria Uchiha itu penuh tanya, tidak begitu mengerti dengan pertanyaan Itachi.

"Sore ini adikku akan pergi ke Amerika. Kurasa dia sebentar lagi pesawatnya akan lepas landas."

Sakura terkejut mendengar kata-kata Itachi. Kenyataan menghantamnya dengan sangat cepat. Sedetik yang lalu dia merasa sangat bahagia, namun sekarang dia harus kembali merasa gelisah mendengar kabar ini.

Kemapa Sasuke harus peegi? Apakah ini karena dirinya? Dia harus cepat-cepat menyusulnya segera!

"Terima kasih Itachi-kun, kau memang sahabat terbaikku!" Ujar Sakura cepat sambil berlari keluar ruangannya, meninggalkan Itachi sendirian di ruangan yang kini hening itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Itachi menghela napas kasar setelah kepergian Sakura. Padangannya yang biasanya datar, kini terlihat kosong, sekosong hatinya sekarang ini. Tanpa sengaja dia menangkap potret Sakura dan diri yang sengaja diletakan Sakura di meja kerjanya. Itachi pun menatap potret itu dalam diam.

Di foto itu Sakura tersenyum riang sekali. Dia ingat, foto itu diambil saat dirinya baru diangkat jadi presdir sekitar 5 bulan yang lalu. Saat itu Sakura bilang, dia bangga melihat sahabatnya bisa sukses, jadi di langsung merayakannya dengan mengajak Itachi pergi piknik berdua di taman kota.

Sahabat. Ya, selama ini Sakura hanya menganggap Itachi sebatas itu, sejak dulu sampai sekarang. Lucu sekali, hanya karena Samui, sahabat Sakura, merupakan pacar Itachi, gadis berhelaian soft pink itu juga menganggapnya sahabat, tanpa menyadari bahwa lelaki yang dianggapnya sahabat ini mulai menyimpan perasaan padanya.

Ya, Itachi menyukai Sakura, tapi Sakura tidak tahu.

Perasaan Itachi ini tidak tumbuh secara tiba-tiba. Itachi memang mencintai Samui sebelumnya, tapi Itachi kecewa pada model pirang itu karena tidak mau berjuang melawan sakit yang dia derita dan lebih memilih untuk bunuh diri. Itachi pun menerima kematian Samui, meski terkadang dia cukup merasa sedih juga. Dan Sakura selalu hadir untuk menghiburnya meski Itachi tahu Sakura juga pasti terpukul dengan kematian Samui itu.

Dan setelah dua tahun terlewati, Itachi sudah mulai melupakan Samui. Dia juga kan harus melanjuti hidupnya. Namun Sakura masih saja menemuinya setiap minggu, mencoba menghibur Itachi, yang menurutnya tidak perlu. Meski begitu Itachi tidak pernah melarang Sakura menemuinya dan membiarkan gadis itu terus menghiburnya.

Entah sejak kapan kehadiran Sakura menjadi penting bagi Itachi. Itachi pun mulai menyadarinya sekitar 5 bulan yang lalu, saat Sakura merayakan promosinya itu. Waktu itu Sakura bilang Itachi merupakan sahabat baiknya, dan Itachi merasa marah akan hal itu. Akhirnya Itachi sadar, dia tidak ingin hanya menjadi sahabat Sakura. Dia menginginkan gadis itu.

Karena itu, dia menyusun rencana pertunangan. Dia membuat Sakura setuju untuk bertunangan dengannya dengan memanfaatkan rasa bersalah Sakura terhadap kematian Samui. Sejak saat itu Itachi sudah menandai Sakura sebagai miliknya. Dia marah pada Sasuke yang mencoba merebut Sakura, karena itu dia memajukan tanggal pertunangan mereka agar Sasuke menyerah merebut miliknya.

Dia pikir dia sudah berhasil, tapi ekspektasinya hancur ketika mengetahui seluruh kenyataan dibalik sikap Sakura selama ini.

Itachi baru menyadari kebenarannya ketika Sasuke memperdengarkan rekaman suara Sakura saat sedang konseling ke psikolog padanya. Itachi tidak pernah tahu kalau setiap malam Sakura selalu dihantui rasa bersalah atas kematian Samui. Dia bahkan tidak tahu kalau setiap Rabu, Sakura selalu menziarahi makam mantan kekasihnya itu. Dia juga tidak tahu kalau Sakura datang ke psikolog untuk mengobati trauma yang dimilikinya. Dan yang lebih menyakitkannya lagi, dia tidak tahu kalau rencana pertunangan ini membuat trauma yang dialami Sakura semakin parah. Itachi tidak tahu apapun tentang Sakura. Masih pantaskah dia mendampingi gadis itu?

Karena itu dia memilih untuk menyelamatkan Sakura. Dia tidak ingin gadis yang dicintainya itu kembali menderita. Biarlah jika memang dia harus mengunci hatinya dan memendam rasa sakit ini dalam-dalam, dia tidak masalah. Mungkin ini hukuman daei Samui karena mencintai Sakura, sahabat mantan kekasihnya itu. Dan ini membuatnya menyadari ssegalanya, bahwa selama-lamanya, Itachi tidak akan pernah memiliki tempat di hati Sakura, kecuali hanya sebatas sahabat. Dan sekarang, biarlah dia mencoba memahaminya, dan merelakannya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Bandara Internasional Narita**

**02.13 PM**

"Hueeee Naruto, bagaimana caranya aku membully mu jika kau jauh di Amerika sanaa?" Kiba mewek tengil, membuat sebuah perempatan siku muncul di kepala Naruto.

"Jadi selama ini kau hanya ingin membullyku ya? Dasar Kiba sialan!" Naruto murka sambil nunjuk-nunjuk Kiba, membuat teman-teman mereka yang lain tertawa.

Sekarang mereka berada di gerbang utama terminal untuk penerbangan internasional. Mereka memilih mengobrol di sini sambil menunggu waktu check in, soalnya ruang tunggu terminal kan hanya boleh dimasuki para penumpang yang sudah check in dan siap berangkat saja, semebntara para pengantar tidak boleh masuk. Jadilah mereka mengobrol di depan pintu gerbang terminal.

Sebenarnya tadi banyak teman-teman Naruto dan Sasuke dari KHS yang mengantar kepergian Naruto mereka, hanya saja mereka sudah duluan pulang, yang tersisa hanyalah lima sahabay mereka plus Shion, Sai dan Yahiko. Mereka bilang mereka ingin mengantar Sasuke dan Naruto sampai masuk waktu check in. Tentu saja Naruto menyambut baik mereka, karena Naruto sendiri masih ingi n mengobrol lama-lama dengan teman-temannya sebelum dia berangkat ke negeri Paman Sam.

"Berisik, Naruto. Jangan sampai kau di smack down bule-bule di sana karena terlalu berisik," ujar Shino kalem, membuat Naruto mendelik kesal.

"Kalian ini bagaimana sih? Temannya mau peri kok malah dikata-katai?! Sahabat macam apa kalian ini?" Ketus Naruto sambil manyun.

"Yah anggap saja ini yang terakhir. Kapan lagi kami bisa menghina orang bodoh sepertimu secara langsung?" Suigetsu menyeringai, membuat Naruto langsung pasang kuda-kuda untuk membuat gigi taring Suigetsu copot semua.

"Sudahlah, Naruto, jangan marah," nasihat Aki sambil memegangi kedua tangan Naruto yang hampir beraksi itu.

"Hei-hei, berhentilah, kita sekarang sudah dilihati oleh orang-orang nih," ujar Iruka sambil menaha tawa. Tingkah Naruto selalu bisa membuat perutnya mulas kebanyakan tertawa.

"Padahal kita baru masuk KHS sebentar, tapi sekarang kau sudah pindah, bocah berkepala kuning," ujar Yahiko yang sedari diam saja.

"Bagus kan? Kita jadi tidak perlu capek-capek bertengkar lagi sampai pukul-pukulan!" Ujar Naruto sambil cengengesan, membuat Yahiko tersenyum kecil.

"Kami pasti merindukanmu dan Sasuke. Pokoknya kalian jangan sampai lupa pada kami ya!" Sahut Shion penuh penghayatan.

"Haha, pasti. Setiba di Amerika aku akan langsung cari wifi dan menghubungi kalian semua deh! Tenang saja!" Ujar Naruto sambil memamerkan senyum lima jarinya.

"Oh ya, ngomong-ngomong kemana Sasuke ya?" Tanya Sai sambil mengelus dagunya, membuat seluruh orang di situ langsung sadar.

"Oh iya, mana Teme?! Hampir saja aku lupa! Ke toilet kok sampai sepuluh menit sih?" Gerutu Naruto sambil melihat jam di layar besar timeline bandara.

"Tenang saja, kalian kan masih punya waktu sepuluh menit lagi sebelum masuk ruang tunggu terminal pesawat," ujar Iruka.

"Kita mengobrol lagi saja sambil menunggu Sasuke kembali ke sini," usul Aki, yang langsung semua orang di situ.

Mereka oun kembali mengobrol seru, membuat hati Naruto menghangat. Dia senang teman-temannya begitu peduli padanya. Setidaknya dengan mengobrol dengan mereka bisa sedikit mengobati hatinya yang nyeri karena tidak bisa bertenu dengan gadis yang dicintainya, Hyuuga Hinata.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sakura berlari sekencang yang di bisa, mencoba menghindari tabrakan dengan orang-orang di yang memenuhi bandara ini walau sulit. Dia tidak peduli dengan tatapan aneh orang-orang padanya yang berlari-lari kesetanan dengan masih menggunakan jas dokter. Yang dia inginkan sekararang, hanya bertemu dengan Uchiha Sasuke.

Sakura akhirnya paham, semua yang dia rasakan pada pemuda itu bukanlah sesuatu yang biasanya. Ada sebuah perasaan yang tumbuh di hatinya ketika dulu Sasuke mencium bibirnya pertama kali, dan perasaan itu entah mengapa terus menguat seiting berjalannya eaktu, hingga mencapai puncaknya hari ini, ketika dia tahu Sasukelah yang telah menyelamatkannya dari pertunangan bohongan dirinya dengan Itachi. Mingkin Sakura bekum berani mengatakan perasaan ini adalah cinta, tapi yang jelas sekarang ia ingin menemui pemuda itu, pemuda yang behasil menyelamatkan dirinya dari penyesalan seumur hidup.

Sungguh, Sakura tidak ingin ini menjadi akhir dari segalanya. Dia tidak ingin membuat Sasuke terluka lebih jauh. Dia ingin menemui Sasuke, dan menyampaikan isi hatinya yang terdalam, isi hatinya yang selama ini dia sembunyikan.

Sakura sangat bersyukur karena jadwal melihat jadwal pesawat menuju Washington DC belum berangkat. Dia mencoba mempercepat lamgkahnya menuju ke terminal internasional, mencari Sasuke, atau minimal orang yang mengetahui keberadaan pemuda itu.

"Sakura?"

Sakura menghentikan langkahnya ketika seseorang memanggil namanya. Dia menoleh, kemudian terkejut ketika melihat sosok pemuda bersurai raven berdiri di depan pintu toilet pria, memandangnya keheranan. Rasa lega menghampiri Sakura seketika, membuatnya tidak bisa menahan diri untuk berlari ke arah Sasuke dan memeluknya erat.

"Syukurlah kau belum berangkat... Syukurlah..." Tanpa sadar bulir-bulir air mata berjatuhan di wajah gadis itu. Hanya dengan melihat Sasuke, dia sungguh merasa lengkap.

"Aku tidak tahu kau akan datang," Sakura dapat mendengar suara gumaman Sasuke. Dengan perlahan, Sakura melepaskan pelukannya sambil menyela air matanyan dia menatap Sasuke dengan senyum terkembang di wajahnya.

"Aku langsung ke sini saat Itachi-kun bilang kau akan berangkat ke Amerika," jelas Sakura dengan senyum mengembang, tidak bisa menyembunyikan kebahagiaannya.

Sasuke terdiam. Dia menepuk pundak Sakura. "Maaf tidak bisa datang nanti. Ucapan selamat bertunangannya sekarang saja," ujar Sasuke datar tanpa emosi, yang sedikit mencubit perasaannya sendiri.

Sakura menggeleng, matanya terpejam, lalu terbuka lagi, menatap dalam kepada pemuda di hadapannya itu. "Tidak, aku tidak jadi bertunangan dengan kakakmu."

Sasuke mengenyit, bingung harus senang atau khawatir. "Kenapa?" Tanyanya tanpa emosi. Dalam hati sungguh dia berharap Sakura tidak sedang membohonginya sekarang. Karena jika itu terjadi, Sasuke tidak yakin dia sanggup menata hatinya kembali.

"Ini semua berkatmu, Sasuke-kun," jawab Sakura senang. "Aku tidak tahu bagaimana kau bisa tahu tentang traumaku, tapi hak itu membuat Itachi membatalkan rencana pertunangan kami. Karenanya, seluruh beban yang biasanya kurasakan terangkat perlahan, seolah-olah aku baru saja lepas dari sangkar yang telah lama memenjarakanku. Dan itu semua berkatmu, Sasuke-kun. Aku.. sangat-sangat berterima kasih. Terima kasih karena telah mencintaiku. Terima kasih atas segalanya yang telah kau berikan untukku." Dan lagi, air mata Sakura menetes. Gadis itu tidak kuasa menahan segala goncangan hatinya, perpaduan euforia dan disuthopia. Dia senang Sasuke telah jatuh cinta padanya. Tapi dia juga sedih, karena beberapa menit ke depan, dia tidak akan bisa lagi menatap wajah tampan di hadapannya ini dengan leluasa, karena dia akan pergi, jauh dari jangkauan tangan-tangan mungilnya. Dan mengingat hal itu membuat yanis Sakura semakin kencang hingga tubuhnya bergetar.

Sasuke berharap dia tidak bermimpi. Kata-kata Sakura seolah telah membasahi jiwanya yang kering karena keputus asaan, menyegarkannya kembali seperti sedia kala. Sasuke bertanya-tanya, bagaimana bisa Sakura sebegitu cepat menghidupkan kembali hatibya yang hampir mati, mengisinya dengan warna-warna kebahagiaan yang hanpir membuatnya buta, membuatnya merasa perjuangannya tidak pernah sia-sia. Dan akhirnya Sasuke sadar, inilah rasanya cinta, cinta yang sejak di masa lampau melingkupi dirinya, hanya untuk Sakuranya.

Tanpa aba-aba, Sasuke meraih tubuh Sakura, membuat gadis itu terpekik kecil. Sedetik kemudian, Sakura bisa merasakan sebuah bibir tipis menempel lembut di bibirnya, lalu mengulumnya perlahan. Tubuh Sakura menegang karena tiba-tiba mendapat ciuman mendadak dari seorang Sasuke Uchiha. Bahkan saat Sasuke melepaskan ciuman mereka pun, Sakura masih saja mematung tidak bergerak sedikit pun.

Tuk

Sakura kembaki tersadar ketika merasakan dua jari mengetuk keningnya pelan. Dia terpesona saat menatap senyuman lembut Sasuke yang kini tersuguh di depan matanya. Tidak lagi dia lihat kilatan mata penuh luka di mata Sasuke, yang ada hanyalah ketulusan dan kebahagiaan di dalam kedua mata sehitam oniks miliknya.

"Berjanjilah padaku, kau akan sembuh saat aku kembali. Dan jika tidak keberatan, semoga kau mau menungguku," ujar Sasuke sambil menarik tangannya.

Sakura hanya tersenyum untuk membalas kata-kata Sasuke itu. Gadis cantik itu terus tersenyum, sampai Sasuke mulai menjauh dari hadapannya, menuju ke negeri yang jauh, namun terasa dekat di hatinya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sasuke-kun, kemana saja kau? Sebentar lagi kau dan Naruto harus check in!" Omel Mikoto ketika melihat Sasuke berjalan menuju ke arah rombongan para pengantar.

"Hn," hanya itu jawaban Sasuke, membuat ibunya makin jengkel.

"Tau tuh, Mikoto-baasan. Ke toilet aja lama sekali. Sembelit kau, Teme?" Sindir Naruto lalu tertawa keras seperti orang sinting, membuat seluruh orang di sana sweat drop berjamaah.

Duk!

"Wadaw!" Naruto memekik kaget saat merasakan rusuknya disodok keras oleh Sasuke, membuatnya hampir terjerambah. Dia mendelik tajam pada sahabat berambut bokong ayamnya itu, yang justru dibalas dengan wajah cuek tanpa dosa.

"Woi, apa-apaan kau, Teme brengsek?!" Semprot Naruto murka. Sialan sekali si Sasuke ini, main sodok-sodok aja! Dilempar ke Saipoool Jammilah tau rasa dia! Rutuk Naruto dalam hati.

"Sudah-sudah jangan bertengkar terus! Sudah waktunya kalian check in," ujar Minato supaya anaknya tenang dan tidak bertengkar di depan umum.

Naruto dan Sasuke saling berpandangan, lalu menunduk. Inilah saatnya mereka berpisah dengan seluruh orang-orang yang mereka sayangi di sini. Entah kenapa seperti ada jangkar ribuan ton yang menahan langkah mereka untuk melangkah ke gate.

Dengan berat hati, mereka berjalan perlan-pelan menuju gate sambil membawa troli berisi koper-koper dan barang bawaan mereka. Rombongan pengantar mereka mengikuti mereka dalam diam. Kesedihan menggelayuti mereka semua sekarang ini.

Saat sampai di gate, Naruto mendapat pelukan dari ibunya. Dia lagi-lagi melihat wanita yang telah melahirkannya itu menangis sampai tersedu-sedu, terlihat bergitu berat melepaskan Naruto. Tidak lama Kushina melepaskan pelukannya, manatap Naruto sambil merapikan baju putra kesayangannya.

"Kalau sudah sampai di sana jangan lupa hubungi kami. Jangan lupa cuci kaki dan gosok gigi sebelum tidur. Rapikan kamarmu, jangan repotkan orang lain," pesan ibunya masih menangis. Kushina mencoba terlihat tegar di depan Naruto, membuat Naruto terenyuh. Kemudian, Kushina tersenyum lebar, senyum kerelaan untuk melepaskan putranya untuk pergi jauh.

Minato juga memeluk Naruto, menepuk-nepuk punggung putranya, kemudian memandanga manik yang sama dengan miliknya itu. "Ayah selalu bangga padamu, Naruto-kun. Ayah tahu kau akan menjadi lelaki hebat," kata Minato bangga. Senyumannya membuat hati Naruto meleleh.

"Pasti, Kaa-san, Tou-san... Pasti. Aku akan membuktikannya pada kalian," ujar Naruto sambil tersenyum lima jari. Keluarga kecil itu pun bercengkrama hangat, sebelum melepaskan pemuda itu pergi.

"Ibu akan sangat merindukanmu, Sasuke-kun," Mikoto menatap Sasuke dengan linangan air mata. Perlahan Sasuke menghapus cairan suci ibunya itu dalam diam. Dia juga pasti akan merindukan ibunya ini, kelembutannya, senyumannya, kasih sayangnya, dan segalanya.

"Hn, aku juga. Percayalah padaku, Kaa-san. Tapi aku akan kembali, jadi tidak perlu khawatir," ujar Sasuke sambil tersenyum, senyuman khusus untuk ibunya tersayang.

"Untuk Sakura, kan?"

Sasuke membulatkan matanya terkejut ketika mendengar bisikan ibunya, membuat Mikoto tersenyum kecil.

"Jangan kira ibu tidak tahu bahwa kau menyukai Sakura. Ibu mendengar percakapanmu dengan Itachi-kun tempo hari di kamarnya," bisik ibunya lagi, masih tersenyum.

Sasuke terdiam tidak menjawab. Dia masih tidak menyangka ternyata ibunya mendengar percakapannya dengan sang kakak waktu itu. Tapi kenapa Mikoto hanya diam? Apa ibunya mendukungnya?

Pikiran Sasuke buyar ketika ayahnya memeluknya erat. Seketika Sasuke langsung membalas pelukan hangat itu.

"Ayah sebenarnya kesal dengan keputusan kakekmu. Tapi ayah tahu memang inilah yang terbaik," ujar ayahnya dengan suaranya yang berat. Selintas Sasuke bisa melihat raut sedih di wajah Fugaku, ekspresi yang sangat jarang ditunjukkan pria kaku itu. "Ayah bangga padamu, Sasuke. Jaga kesehatanmu selalu," nasihat ayahnya, yang dibalas anggukan Sasuke. Meski tidak banyak bicara, tapi Sasuke tahu ayahnya sangat menyayanginya, sama seperti di masa lampau, sampai detik ini juga.

"Jangan khawatir, Tou-san." Sasuke melemparkan senyumannya pada Fugaku.

"Hueeee, kami sudah sangat merindukanmu!" Kiba tiba-tiba memeluk Sasuke dan Naruto sekaligus.

"Kami bahkan belum pergi," Naruto tertawa kecil dan Sasuke tersenyum miring.

"Awas kalau kalian lupa pada kami!" Kali ini Suigetsu ikut memeluk mereka.

"Jangan sampai sakit di sana ya," Iruka ikut-ikutan.

"Huh, jangan bikin menangis dong," Shino turut memeluk.

"Padahal baru dua minggu kenal, tapi kalian sudah menjadi sahabat terbaikku!" Aki tidak mau ketinggalan. Mereka tertawa semua, namun hati mereka diliputi kesedihan. Tidak lama, pelukan itu sudah terlepas meski tidak rela.

"Yosh! Kami berangkat ya!" Ujar Naruto sambil melambai-lambaikan tangan. Dia dan Sasuke pun memasuki gate untuk check in, meninggalkan para pengantar yang sekarang dirundung kesedihan dan kebanggaan di saat yang bersamaan.

.

.

**Sementara itu...**

**Kediaman Hyuuga**

**03.19 PM**

Hinata menatap sendu jalanan yang dia lewati bersama Nene. Wajahnya muram, membuat siapapun yang melihatnya merasa iba. Kesedihan jelas tergambar di wajah cantiknya. Pikirannya hanya terisi oleh satu hal, yaitu kepergian Naruto dari sisinya

Hinata sudah lelah menangisi Naruto semalaman. Dia juga hanya diam sejak pulang dari tempat lesnya, tidak bebicara dengan siapapun, bahkan ibunya. Dia tidak mengunjungi adiknya Hanabi di rumah sakit. Kepergian Naruto telah merubah Hinata begitu drastis, seolah semangat hidup gadis itu juga turut dibawa pergi.

Hinata memang sangat terpukul dengan kepergian pemuda itu. Kejam sekali pemuda itu meninggalkan dirinya sendirian di sini setelah sebelumnya menebar janji-janji, membuatnya beharap, membuatnya percaya, namun kemudian menghempaskan harapan yang sudah dia bangun tinggi-tinggi dengan kepergian Naruto yang sangat mendadak. Hati Hinata sakit, dia bertanya-tanya, inikah yang dinamakan patah hati? Kenapa mereka harus dipertemukan jika pada akhirnya harus berpisah dengan sangat menyakitkan begini? Kenapa Naruto harus berjanji jika pada akhirnya dia sendiri yang mengingkarinya? Kenapa Naruto harus pergi dan hanya Hinata saja yang merasa sakit? Dan ribuan kenapa lain turut mampir di kepalanya. Dia sudah lelah, tapi dia tidak bisa berhenti memikirkan pemuda itu.

"Tadaima," ujar Nene sambil melepas sepatunya di genkan, diikuti Hinata. Mereka pun masuk ke dalam rumah dan menemukan ibu mereka sedang duduk menonton TV.

"Okaerinasai," jawab ibunya sambil menoleh kepada mereka.

"Ah ya, Nene-chan,.ads surat untukmu. Untuk Hinata-chan juga," kata ibunya sambil menunjuk ke meja hias dekat TV, tempat biasanya mereka menyusun surat.

Nene langsung pergi mengambil surat untuknya, sementara Hinata terlihat tidak tertarik. Dia lelah dan ingin mengurung diri di kamarnya, meratapi kesedihannya lagi.

"Ada surat dari Namikaze Naruto."

DEG!

Hati Hinata mencelos ketika mendengar nama pemuda itu. Dia menoleh ke arah Nene, menemukan kakaknya mengangkat sebuah amplop putih sambil menatap ke arahnya. "Ini untukmu, Hinata," ujar kakaknya bingung.

Tanpa banyak bicara, Hinata langsung menghampiri kakaknya, mengambil amplop itu. Dia menatap amplop itu sejenak. Nama Namikaze Naruto ditulis dengan tinta hitam di pojok kiri amplop itu, dan namanya ditulis di pojok kanan bawah, tanpa adanya perangko. Benarkah ini dari Naruto?

"Hinata mau baca di kamar saja," kata gadis bermanik lavender itu lalu berjalan tergesa meenuju kamarnya. Dia mengunci pintu dan langsung menuju ke meja belajarnya.

Sejenak dia menatap amplop itu, merasa sedikit aneh. Rasanya dia ragu untuk membukanya, tapi dia juga penasaran dengan isinya. Dengan tangan gemetar, dia pun merobek amplop itu, mengeluarkan isinya yang berupa selembar kertas putih dengan tulisan tangan berantakan yang seluruhnya menggunakan huruf hiragana. Dengan perlahan dia membaca surat itu dalam hati.

_Untuk Hinata,_

_Hai Hinata-chan! Bagaimana kabarmu? Semoga kau baik-baik saja dan selalu ceria ya!_

_Sebelumnya aku minta maaf. Aku tidak bisa menemuimu karena suatu alasan. Jadi aku memutuskan untuk mengirimimu sebuah surat saja._

_Hinata-chan, hari ini aku harus pergi ke Amerika untuk belajar di sana. Maaf karena baru bisa memberitahumu sekarang, karena aku juga mendadak sekali perginya. Ada banyak hal yang harus kupersiapkan, jadi aku tidak bisa menemuimu kemarin seperti biasanya di taman._

_Aku sangat sedih karena harus pergi dari sini, Hinata-chan. Aku sedih karena harus berpisah dari teman-temanku, dari guru-guruku, dari sekolahku, juga yang terburuk berpisah darimu._

_Namun aku tetap harus pergi, Hinata-chan, untuk masa depanku. Maafkan aku karena tidak lagi bisa bermain dan menemanimu lagi seperti biasanya. Tapi kau harus tahu Hinata-chan, aku pasti akan kembali lagi, untuk menemuimu. Karena aku menyukainya, selamanya akan tetap begitu._

_Kau boleh tidak percaya. Atau mungkin saja kau akan membenciku setelah membaca surat ini. Tapi aku hanya ingin kau mengetahui hal ini, Hinata-chan._

_Aku bukan orang yang pintar berkata-kata. Jadi, maukah kau menungguku sampai aku kembali?_

_Salam,_

_Namikaze Naruto_

Hinata meneteskan air mata setelah selesai membaca surat itu, membuat surat itu sedikit basah dengan air matanya. Dia memeluk surat itu, seakan dia memeluk Naruto secara langsung. Rasa lega mulai melingkupi hatinya yang sebelumnya gundah fan gelisah. Padahal itu hanya sebuah surat. Namun entah kenapa Hinata percaya pada Naruto, percaya bahwa pemuda itu akan menemuinya lagi suatu hari nanti. Jadi dia pun memutuskan untuk menunggu sampai hari itu tiba, laksana seorang putri yang menunggu sang pangeran menjemputnya dengan kuda putihnya.

Hinata tersenyum, menatap ke luar jendela, ke arah langit cerah di luar sana. Langit itu yang akan membawa Naruto pergi, namun juga akan membawanya kembali pulang padanya. Dia percaya, seyakin perasaan cintanya pada pemuda itu. Semoga langit bisa menyampaikan perasaan ini pada Naruto, perasaan yang bisa membuatnya belajar banyak hal juga menguatkannya di saat bersamaan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Tadi kau habis bertemu dengan Sakura-chan, kan?"

Sasuke menoleh ke arah Naruto yang baru saja bersuara. Dia bisa melihat wajah tengil Naruto yang menyebalkan.

"Jangan berkilah deh, aku tahu kok. Habisnya mukanya berseri-seri begitu sehabis kembali dari toilet," kata Naruto sambil terkekeh geli. Berteman dengan Sasuke sejak di masa lampau memang membuat Naruto bisa membedakan beragam ekspresi Sasuke yang lewat di wajah datar pemuda itu. Dan hal yang membuat Sasuke bahagia tidaklah banyak, yang paling memungkinkan tentu saja kalau Sasuke baru bertemu dengan Sakura. "Licik sekali kau bertemu dengan Sakura-chan sendirian. Aku kan juga ingin bertemu dengannya sebelum pergi," gerutu Naruto sambil manyun, tidak terima.

Sasuke mendengus. Mereka berbelok ke lorong menuju ruang tunggu pesawat internasional. "Aku juga tidak menyangka dia akan datang. Terlebih lagi, dia bilang Itachi membatalkan rencana pertunangan mereka," jawab Sasuke tenang.

"Heeh? Benarkah?!" Naruto terkejut senang. "Semoga Sakura bisa cepat sembuh ya," doa Naruto tulus.

Sasuke mengangguk setuju.

"Hn, wajar kan kalau aku senang, karena akhirnya aku bisa pamit dengannya. Aku kan bukan kau yang pamit pada Hinata lewat surat, diantar langsung ke rumah lagi," sindir Sasuke, membuat Naruto tersentak kaget.

"Haah? Dari mana kau tahu?!" Tanya Naruto horror.

"Hn, kau pikir aku bodoh sepertimu? Aku tahu kau menulis surat sampai tengah malam, lalu subuh-subuh pergi ke rumah Hinata untuk mengantarnya. Kau pikir aku percaya saat kau bilang keluar untuk jogging?" Sasuke berkata sinis, yang malah dibalas cengengesan khas Naruto. "Akhirnya kau menuruti kata-kataku juga ternyata," lanjut Sasuke.

"Hehe. Mau bagaimana lagi, aku kan tidak bisa bertemu dengan Hinata, jadi hanya itu yang bisa kulakukan," ujar Naruto sambil tersenyum.

Mereka berdua pun duduk di ruang tunggu. Barang-barang mereka sudah masuk bagasi, kecuali ransel yang mereka bawa saat ini. Mereka cukup lelah setelah pemeriksaan ketat di petugas imigrasi tadi. Syukurlah semua sudah beres, tinggal naik pesawat dan berangkat saja.

"Oh ya, ngomong-ngomong mana pembimbing kita selama di Amerika itu, Teme? Kakekmu bilang orang itu sudah check in duluan kan?" Tanya Naruto sambil celingak-celinguk. Madara bilang, selama di Amerika akan ada seorang pembimbing yang akan memandu dan mengawasi mereka selama di sana untuk kemudian dilaporkan kepada orang tua mereka masing-masing. Yah, semacam orang tua pengganti lah.

"Entahlah, Madara tidak menyebutkan nama orang itu. Dia bilang kita akan langsung mengenalinya dalam sekali lihat," jelas Sasuke cuek sambil mematikan ponselnya.

"Kuharap dia tidak seaneh kakekmu," celetuk Naruto sambil menyenderkan kepalanya ke kursi yang keras. Naruto rasanya sangat capek dan lelah. Dia pasti akan langsung tidur di pesawat nanti.

"Kalian pasti Namikaze dan Uchiha kan?"

Sasuke dan Naruto menoleh ke asal suara. Mereka mengernyit ketika melihat seorang pria bersetelan jas informal berdiri di depan mereka. Rasanya mereka tidak kenal dengan pria ini, namun entah kenapa profil pria ini terasa familiar. Mereka pun mulai mengamatinya dengan seksamaa. Wajahnya tampan dengan sebuah tahi lalat di bawah bibirnya. Matanya sayu dan hitam, dengan rambut abu-abu sewarna uban yang yang dipotong rapi. Namun mereka langsung melotot besar-besar karena akhirnya mengenali orang itu setelah melihat pria itu memegang buku Fifty Shade of Grey di tangannya.

"KAKASHI-SENSEI?!" Naruto tidak bisa tidak berteriak ketika akhirnya mengenali Kakashi, guru tim tujuh di masa lalu mereka.

"Aa, sepertinya kau sudah mengenalku. Aku jadi tidak perlu susah-susah mengenalkan diriku lagi," Kakashi tersenyum sampai mata sayunya terpejam, yang justru membuat Sasuke dan Naruto jawdrop.

"Huaaaa!"

Naruto langsung melompat dari kursinya dan memeluk Kakashi erat-erat, membuat pria tampan berambut abu-abu itu agak kewalahan. Sasuke menghela napas kecil dan tersenyum melihat tingkah Naruto yang kegirangan itu. Dia ikut merangkul Kakashi, membuat pria tampan bertahi lalat itu kebingung sendiri. Namun Naruto dan Sasuke tidak peduli. Mereka terlalu bahagia bertemu dengan reinkarnasian guru mereka, orang yang paling berpengaruh dalam hidup mereka di masa lalu. Ternyata pergi ke Amerika tidak buruk juga, buktinya mereka jadi bisa bertemu Kakashi, bahkan Kakashi akan jadi pembimbing mereka selama di Amerika, sebuah kebetulan yang sungguh menakjubkan.

Mungkin benar kata Tsunade, ada banyak kejutan yang akan mereka temukan di tempat mereka yang baru. Mereka hanya harus melangkah dan percaya, menjemput masa depan mereka yang mendebarkan.

Ya, semoga saja segalanya berjalan lancar.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**To be Continue**

.

.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Hai hai hai minna-saaann! ^3^ Author balik lagi nihhh bawa chapter 15 yang suuuuupppeeerr panjjaaaaanggg kayak episode Uttaran! #lebay Chapter ini mungkin gabungan dari beberapa chapter, tapi author bingung gimana cara motongnya, jadi disatuin aja deh.. hehehe makanya proses pembuatannya juga sedikit lebih lama daripada dua chapter sebelumnya. :) Lagian CHAPTER DEPAN ADALAH CHAPTER TERAKHIR, jadi author panjangin deh konfliknya di chapter ini.. hweheheheheh.. #digamparkarenagakwoles**

**Mungkin ada yang nanya soal permasalahan Sakura, kenapa Sakura bisa hampir gila hanya karena kematian Samui. Ini karena Sakura sudah menganggap Samui sebagai keluarganya karena Sakura sudah tidak punya orang tua lagi. Dan saat , Sakura menjadi trauma karena lagi-lagi ditinggal oleh "keluarganya". Traumanya ini membuat Sakura menjadi stress dan depresi, sehingga hampir gila dan harus ditangani psikolog.**

**Kenapa author mengangkat persoalan ini? Karena author punya kenalan yang mengalami hal ini juga. Author mempersembahkan chapter ini untuk dia. Ini juga bisa menjadi pelajaran buat kita semua bahwa jangan menganggap remeh trauma yang dimiliki seseorang dan cobalah untuk respect padanya. ^^**

**Oh ya, author juga mau minta maaf karena author belum bisa menyeimbangkan peran para tokoh di fanfict NNB ini. Author udah berusaha keras, tapi ternyata hasilnya belum maksimal juga ya.. :'( sebenarnya author lebih mengedepankan peran Naruto di sini. Di chapter2 awal, author udah memberi banyak POV untuk Naruto. Jadi author untuk chapter 9 ke atas, author coba seimbangkan dengan membagi POV untuk Sasuke juga, soalnya kan dia juga pemeran utama.. hehe dan author minta maaf lagi, sebenarnya fanfic ini lebih menekankan pada gendre friendship dan dramanya, bukan pada romance. Tapi seperinya author gagal lagi soal ini.. maafkan author ya minna-san.. hueee T_T dan soal pair, maafkan author jika belum bisa seimbang antara NS dan SS.. author akan coba lebih baik lagi di fanfic yang lainnya deh ya.. soalnya kan CHAPTER DEPAN CHAPTER TERAKHIR, jadi author tidak berniat ngerubah jalan cerita atau plotnya lagi.. eheheheh mohon dimaklum ya minna-san.. #bungkuk2**

**Oke, waktunya balesin reviewwsss :3**

**Mr. Mendokusei** : Thanks untuk kiriman semangat buat author nya yaaaa eheheh ini udah lanjut, semoga suka yaa sama chapter ini.. ^^

**ana** : aduhh, author minta maaf ya kalo author masih belum bisa membagi peran setiap character dan pair dengan seimbang.. :'( karena itu untuk chapter ini author udah coba banyakin NHnya.. semoga suka yaaa ;D

**Antoni Yamada** : ini udah dilanjutin yaaa :D terima kasih udah nungguin lanjutannyaa.. semoga suka sama chapter ini yaaa ^^

**Hari** : ini udah lanjut yaa :D makasih udah repot-repot nungguin.. hehe Semoga suka sama chapter yang ini yaa :3

**A** : maaf, bukannya author ga mau merubah susunan pair, tapi secara teknis peran Naruto lebih banyak dari Sasuke, walaupun pembahasanan soal Sakura lebih banyak dari NaruHina. Soalnya permasalahn Sakura i tu lebih kompleks dari NH, jadi author coba lebih rinci menjelaskannya supaya readers ga bingung.. tapi author juga minta maaf karena masih belum bisa menyeimbangkan peran setiap tokoh.. insya Allah ke depannya author akan berusaha memperbaikinya. :) btw, makasih yah udah mau ngasih saran ke author yg authis ini.. eheheh

**Supernova Phoenix** : ahahaha maaf ya kalo chapt kemaren nanggung banget.. soalnya idenya udah mentok di situ sih.. eheheh di chapter ini akhirnya dijelasin semua peemasalahn setiap tokoh lho, jadi ga tanggung lagi.. eheheh semoga suka ya sama chapter ini! :D

**jakawahyu7** : terima kasih atas pujian dan dukungannya yaaa ! :D author jadi senang dan semangat deh.. eheheh semoga suka ya sama lanjutan fict ini.. :3

**Sasuke cherry** : rahasia ItaSaku udah keungkap kan di chapter ini? Semoga Itachi ga akan jadi jones lagi yaahh wkwkwk #ditusukItachi

**Seneal** : yang ngeliat Naru dan Hina itu Mamah Kushinaaa. Dan semua rahasia itu diungkap di chapter ini yaa ^^ btw semoga suka yah sama chapter ini.. maaf juga kalo terlalu panjang.. hehehe

**silgain** : wah menarik banget yah ng life itu?! Duuhh author jadi penasaran nih! Author mau baca deh, semoga aja bisa jadi referensi buat bikin fanfict.. eheheh thanks ya untuk kesan dari kamuuu.. author seneng bgt.. eheheh

**Salsabilla12** : semua rahasia para tokohnya udah keungkap di chapter ini yah.. semoga suka sama chapter 15 ini.. :D maaf kalo terlalu panjang juga.. :')

**Rei Hanna** : uuunnn... sekarang tegangnya udah ilang belum setelah baca chapter ini unn? Eheheh akhirnya semua rahasia ItaSaku keungkap semua lho.. semoga suka sama chapter 15 ini yaa :3

**Muhammad2611** : eheheh maaf yah kalo peran Naru kurang banyak di chapter2 kemarin.. di chapter ini udah dibanyakan lhoo semoga suka yaa ^^

**vicagalli** : Huaaahh siapa kamu sebenarnya? Kenapa tahu rahasiakuu? #plak #lebay #authordibacok ahahahah maaf yah kalo author suka mendadak authis.. -" dan author kasih 100 buat kamu karena tebakan kamu benar! Yang ngeliat NH itu Mami Kushinaaa :3 semoga kamu suka ya sama chapter ini.. maaf kalo kepanjangan.. eheheh

**Diah cherry** : hahaha di chapter ini beneran kok ada SasuSakunyaa! Suerr deh ga boong dan php.. wkwkwk

Kalo aku dih rencananya mau kuliah dulu.. doain yah.. eheheh

Dan soal NH, yah kemaren2 sampai dekarang masih banyak yg protes kalo bagian Naru dan Hina cuma dedikit.. jadi aja di chapter2 kemarin NHnya dibanyakin..

Huaah ada Conan lovers juga yaa? Aku juga penasaran banget tuh sama si bos organisasi hitam yang belum juga keungkap! , berharap banget Conan bisa balik jadi Shinichi dan jadian sama Ran.. #ciee

Banyak juga yah yg kamu sukaa.. yah sebelas dua belas deh sama aku.. wkwkwk kalo aku sih suka Naruto dari awal banget.. tapi jujur aku lebih suka manganya daripada animenya.. soalnya klo di animenya terlalu banyak yg ditambahin jadi malah pusing.. -,- dab akhirnya Naruto tamat dengan akhir yg sangat membahagiakan #terharu

Aku gak bosen kok dapet review dari kamuu! Justru aku seneeeng banget, soalnya menambah semangat untuk kembali menulis dan melanjutkan fict ini.. :') makasih yaah untuk dukungannya selama iniii :* hahaha

Btw di chapter ini udah keungkap semua yaaa soal permasalahan tokohnyaa.. tinggal chapter depan endingnyaa.. tungguin aja gimana yaaa ehehehe

Boleh nih minta diajarin? Tapi gratisan yaah? Wkwkwk #ditampol

Selamat menjalankan ibadah shaum juga yaaa.. ga keeasa bentar lagi lebaran.. ahahahah XD

**ahli kubur** : iyaa terima kasih untuk sarannya yaaa :D author udah coba menghilangkan kata2 kayak gitu dari chapter kemarin.. semoga di chapter ini lebih baik dari yg kemarin yaa. :D thanks juga pujiannyaa! semoga suka sama chapter inii :3

**AkaShi Males Log-in** : iyaaa maafkan author yah karwna masih belum bisa menyeimbangkan peran setiap tokoh.. author kan di chapter awal udah memperbanyak peran Naru, makanya author juga memperbanyak peran Sasu di chapter2 akhir biar seimbang gitu maksudnya.. tapi kayaknya gagal deh.. :'( untuk itu di chapter ini author banyakin peran Naru lagi terus Hinata.. eheheh semoga kamu suka yaa! :D terima kasih juga untuk dukungan dan sarannya yaa! ^^

**Jocelin** : ahahah di chapter ini udah dijabarkan yah tentang semua konflik para tokoh utamaa.. dan ending baru ada di chapter depan.. makasih yah untuk pujiaannyaa pada author yg gaje ini.. eheheh author jadi terharu.. :') dan semoga kamu suka yah sama chapter inii XD

**Nah segitu dulu yah dari authorr ^^ gak bosen author ucapkan terima kasih untuk seluruh orang yang udah baca, follow, fave dan review fanfict sableng iniii XD makasih juga udah dukung author.. #peluk satu2**

**Sampai ketemu di ending NNB di chapter selanjutnyaa yaaa! :D**


	16. Chapter 16 Revisi

**Revisi Naruto: New Born Chapter 16!**

* * *

**Empat tahun kemudian...**

**Senin, 1 Mei**

**Kurama Chuugaku**

**03.17 PM**

**[Normal POV]**

"Aku menyukaimu. Maukah kau menjadi pacarku?"

Hinata terdiam, menatap bingung pemuda di hadapannya. Dia merasa tidak pernah mengenal pemuda ini, juga tidak pernah mengobrol dengannya. Makanya dia sangat-sangat bingung ketika pria ini tiba-tiba langsung menyatakan cinta padanya.

"Maaf, aku menyukai orang lain," jawab Hinata sambil berojigi 90 derajat. Sungguh, dia tidak enak menolak penyataan cinta laki-laki ini, tapi tentu dia harus tegas dan jujur, apalagi ini berkaitan soal hati.

"Menyukai orang lain?" Lelaki yang entah siapa namanya itu bertanya sambil mengernyit saat Hinata kembali berdiri tegak. "Siapa dia?" Tanya pria itu lagi, sedikit menuntut. Mungkin dia tidak terima cintanya ditolak. Seganteng apa sih orang itu sampai-sampai dia yang dikategorikan pangeran SMP KHS begini ditolak?

Hinata tersenyum kecil. Pertanyaan lelaki itu membuat pikiran Hinata melambung jauh, ke masa empat tahun yang lalu, kepada seorang lelaki yang pertama kali mengenalkan perasaan bahagia padanya, lelaki berambut kuning jabrik yang memiliki cengiran terlebar yang pernah dia temui.

Lelaki yang telah merebut hatinya.

* * *

**Sakura's Lover**

**present**

**Naruto: New Born**

**(Chapter 16 : The Last Chapter)**

**Rate T**

**Desclaimer Naruto ©****Masashi Kishimoto**

**saya kan cuma pinjem charas Kishi-sama ^^**

**This Story is MINE**

**AU for present, and Canon for past memory**

**Gendre: Friendship, Drama, Humor**

**Warning: OOC, Gaje, Berantakan, EYD, TYPOs, NEWBIE**

**Warning keras:**

**Chapter ini sangat-sangat panjang. Diindikasi ****dapat**** menyebabkan sakit kepala, mual, muntah, mata pegal, kebosanan akut, kesal tiada tepi, dan amarah berkepanjangan. Sebaiknya dibaca sedikit-sedikit biar mata ga kelilipan. ****I****ni jauh lebih panjang dari c****ha****pter ****sebelumnya****! Author tidak bertanggung jawab kalau ada yang pingsan atau koma setelah baca chapter ini! XD**

**Dont Like? Dont Read! ^^**

**Enjoy**!

* * *

"Dia.. lelaki yang istimewa," jawab Hinata masih dengan senyum. Mata lavendernya menatap ke kejauhan, seolah dia bisa melihat setiap gerak-gerik lelaki yang dia maksud, lelaki yang membuatnya menyimpan perasaan indah ini. "Jadi maafkan aku karena tidak bisa membalas perasaanmu," kata Hinata lagi, masih dengan senyum.

"Aa, _souka_.. tidak apa-apa," pemuda di hadapannya itu tersenyum pahit sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya. Tidak lama, dia sudah pergi, meninggalkan Hinata sendirian di taman belakang sekolah.

"Lagi-lagi kau menolak cowok, Hinata-chan."

Hinata menoleh ketika mendengar sebuah suara feminim mampir ke telinganya. Dia bisa melihat seorang gadis langsing berhelaian pink pekat sedang berjalan ke arahnya sambil mengemut lolipop. Hinata tersenyum lebar melihat kedatangan sahabatnya itu.

"Yang tadi itu si pangeran basket Takaoka kan? Hebat juga kau bisa menolaknya. Dengan begini sudah 6 orang yang kau tolak bulan ini," lanjut Tayuya, gadis yang masih asyik mengemut lolipop itu, dengan wajah datar.

Memang sudah bukan rahasia umum kalau Hyuuga Hinata adalah gadis tercantik dan terpopuler di SMP Kurama. Bukan hanya cantik, gadis berhelaian indigo sepunggung itu juga sangat baik hati dan sopan, membuat siapapun langsung jatuh cinta pada sosoknya. Tidak heran banyak pemuda yang menyukainya dan menyatakan perasaan pada putri kedua di keluarga Hyuuga itu. Namun tidak ada satupun pemuda yang berhasil menjadi kekasihnya. Alasannya? Pasti sudah pada tahu, jadi tidak perlu dijelaskan.

Hinata hanya tersenyum kecil, malas menanggapi kata-kata Tayuya. Dia lebih suka mengalihkan pembicaraan. "Sudah selesai pertemuan ekskulnya, Tayuya-chan?" Tanya Hinata sambil berjalan bersama Tayuya keluar dari sekolah.

"Sudah, kok. Huh, benar-benar merepotkan. Liburan musim panas begini masih saja latihan," keluh Tayuya dengan mulut mencebik kesal.

"Itu bagus, Tayuya-chan. Sebentar lagi kan ada perlombaan musik tradisional. Dengaan permainan _flute_-mu yang indah itu, kau pasti akan menang di perlombaan nanti," puji Hinata kagum, membuat Tayuya tersipu malu.

"Sudah ah! Kau sudah mengatakan itu lebih dari 3 kali sejak kemarin!" Tayuya memalingkan wajah dengan rona merah yang belum hilang di pipinya, membuat Hinata terkikik kecil melihat respons malu-malu sahabatnya itu.

"Tapi serius Hinata, apa kau masih menyukai pemuda itu? Kalau dihitung-hitung sudah empat tahun sejak dia pergi dari Jepang, kan?" Tanya Tayuya dengan raut wajah sangat serius. Sungguh, dia sangat penasaran dengan kisah cinta Hinata selama ini.

Hinata memang sudah pernah menceritakan soal lelaki yang disukainya pada Tayuya setelah dipaksa oleh sahabat bermuka datarnya itu, termasuk soal kepergian lelaki itu ke Amerika dan keputusan Hinata yang mau menungguinya. Tapi Tayuya belum tahu sosok lelaki itu yang sebenarnya, mengingat Hinata tidak pernah sekalipun menunjukan foto lelaki itu padanya. Yang dia tahu nama pumuda itu adalah Naruto, nama yang serupa dengan baso ikan yang biasa ada dalam semangkuk ramen.

"Tayuya-chan, rasa suka tidak akan pudar hanya karena jarak dan waktu. Malah perasaanku semakin kuat padanya, meskipun dia tidak pernah mengabariku sekalipun sampai detik ini," ujar Hinata lirih. Ada nada sedih di suaranya tadi, mengundang senyum miris di bibirnya sendiri.

"Huh, lalu kenapa kau masih menyukainya? Bisa saja dia sudah melupakanmu. Kalau benar dia menyukaimu, seharusnya dia memberitahumu tentang keadaannya selama di negeri orang, bukan malah menghilang seperti sudah ditelan bumi," gerutu Tayuya dengan nada jengkel. Tentu saja dia kesal dengan lelaki bernama baso ikan itu. Apa sih maunya? Dia sudah membuat Hinata berharap dan menunggu bertahun-tahun tanpa sebuah kejelasan. Hinata juga, kenapa gadis itu masih rela menunggu lelaki yang kemungkinan besar seorang PHP alias pemberi harapan palsu?

Hinata terdiam mendengar omelan Tayuya tadi. Ada sedikit rasa perih di hatinya saat Tayuya bilang mungkin saja Naruto sudah melupakannya. Tapi Hinata tidak mau menyerah untuk Naruto, dia akan tetap pada pendiriannya untuk menunggu pemuda beriris _saphire_ itu untuk menemuinya kembali, sesuai dengan janjinya dahulu. Dan jika memang pemuda itu sudah lupa padanya, Hinata akan kembali mengingatkan pemuda itu, bahwa dulu Naruto pernah menanamkan benih-benih kebahagiaan dan harapan di hatinya, membuat Hinata jatuh cinta pada sosok cemerlang Naruto, membuatnya tidak pernah bisa melupakan setiap momen yang membahagiakan di antara mereka.

Mungkin terdengar naif, tapi Hinata percaya pada Naruto. Dia yakin pemuda itu akan muncul di hadapannya, meski dia tidak tahu kapan hal itu akan terjadi. Dan untuk membuktikannya, dia akan terus menunggu, bersama hatinya yang terus sabar, menanti kemunculan Naruto untuk mengisi hatinya kembali dengan kebahagiaan seperti dahulu. Semoga saja Naruto bisa cepat-cepat kembali dan tidak mengkhianati penantiannya ini.

Ya, semoga saja.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Rumah Sakit Pusat Tokyo**  
**04.13 PM**

"_Konnichiwa_, Sakura-sensei!"

Sakura tersenyum ketika mendengar sapaan para perawat dan dokter yang berpapasan dengannya di sepanjang lorong rumah sakit. Dokter berhelaian _soft pink_ sepunggung itu kembali menyapa mereka sambil menyunggingkan senyuman lembut miliknya seraya terus melangkah menuju ke lift. Setelah pintu lift terbuka, dia pun masuk ke dalamnya dengan segera.

Di dalam lift, Sakura melihat seorang dokter bersurai kelabu diikat satu dengan kaca mata menempel di hidung mancungnya. Dia pun tersenyum dan menyapa rekan seprofesinya itu.

"_Konnnichiwa_, Kabuto-san!"

Dokter tampan bernama Kabuto itu membalas senyuman Sakura. Matanya yang sipit menatap teduh dokter cantik bermanik _viridian_ yang kini berdiri di sebelahnya itu.

"Aa, Sakura-san, _konnichiwa_. Mau ke tempat Tsunade-sama?" Tanya Kabuto ramah melihat tujuan Sakura yang menekan tombol lantai tiga.

"Begitulah... Ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana soal simposium tentang vaksin yang dikembangkan departemen kesehatan itu?" Tanya Sakura sambil menatap netra emas Kabuto.

"Semuanya lancar. Izinnya sudah dikantongi. Penelitian dan pengembangan vaksin itu akan berlangsung sekitar sebulan lagi," jelas Kabuto tenang.

"Hm, Anda sungguh hebat karena bisa menjadi salah satu dokter yang terlibat dalam pengembangan vaksin itu, Kabuto-san. Pantas saja jika Orochimaru-sensei sangat merekomendasikan Anda," puji Sakura kagum dengan senyuman bangga.

"Terima kasih, Sakura-san. Menurutku Anda lebih hebat karena mendapat tawaran langsung bekerja di WHO. Sungguh prestasi yang membanggakan," puji Kabuto lagi, yang membuat Sakura tersipu. "Jadi sudah memutuskan untuk bergabung?" Tanya Kabuto lagi.

Sakura menghela napas kecil. Dia menunduk, menatap _flat shoes_ bercorak simetris yang dia kenakan. "Entahlah, Kabuto-san... aku masih ragu," jawab Sakura gamang. Dokter cantik spesialis tulang itu terlihat sedang memikirkan sesuatu, hal yang tidak bisa ditebak orang jenius seperti Kabuto sekalipun.

Ting!

Pikiran Sakura buyar ketika mendengar suara pintu lift terbuka di lantai tiga. Sakura menghela napas dan tersenyum ke arah Kabuto. "Aku duluan, Kabuto-san," ujar Sakura lalu melangkah meninggalkan lift.

"Sakura-san!"

Sakura kembali menoleh ketika namanya dipanggil. Dia bisa melihat Kabuto sedang menahan pintu lift agar tetap terbuka. Mata emas milik pria itu menatapnya intens, mengunci tatapannya.

"Malam ini, bagaimana jika kita makan malam di restoran dekat Tokyo Tower sambil berbincang-bincang?" Tanya Kabuto dengan suara yang terdengar gugup. Wajah tampannya sedikit dihiasi semburat merah tipis, tanda dia sedang menahan malu.

Sakura agak kaget dengan tawaran Kabuto, namun sedetik kemudian dokter cantik itu tersenyum paham. Sakura bukanlah gadis tidak peka, dia tahu sekarang Kabuto sedang mengajaknya pergi berkencan.

"Mungkin lain kali, Kabuto-san," jawab Sakura pelan dengan senyum kecil. Namun sayang, Sakura sama sekali tidak berminat untuk memenuhi ajakan Kabuto.

"Kapan yang kau maksud 'lain kali itu' Sakura-san?" Tanya Kabuto, masih menahan pintu lift. Sekarang raut wajahnya menjadi sedikit kecewa, walau dia mencoba menyembunyikannya.

"Entahlah, aku juga tidak tahu. Tapi jika kau mengajakku bersama rekan-rekan kita yang lain, aku dengan senang hati akan memenuhinya," Sakura memandang Kabuto tegas dengan senyuman lembut yang masih tersungging di wajahnya.

Kabuto terdiam, lalu menatap lembut Sakura. "Aku mengerti," katanya sambil tersenyum kecewa. Lelaki bersurai kelabu itu mengucapkan terima kasih sambil melepaskan tangannya dari tombol penahan lift. Lift itupun tertutup kembali dan meninggalkan Sakura sendirian di lorong lantai tiga itu.

Sakura berbalik, dia pun melanjutkan langkahnya menuju _Holistic Center_, tempat kekuasaan Tsunade. Sakura mengetuk pintu ruangan itu tiga kali, kemudian masuk ke dalam setelah mendengar suara sahutan yang menyuruhnya masuk.

"_Konnichiwa_, Tsunade-sama," ujar Sakura sambil berojigi di depan meja Tsunade yang masih sibuk dengan berkas-berkasnya.

"Akhirnya kau datang juga, Sakura," Tsunade memijit pangkal hidungnya sebentar sebelum memandang Sakura. Wanita cantik berambut pirang itu terlihat lelah. "Bisakah kau membantuku memeriksa data-data ini? Aku pusing memeriksanya setelah tim audit menyerahkan data-data ini tadi pagi. Managemen rumah sakit bukan hal mudah dilakukan sendirian," gerutu Tsunade sambil mendorong tiga map ke hadapan Sakura.

Sakura tertawa kecil, maklum dengan keluhan sang kepala rumah sakit.

"Istirahatlah dulu, Tsunade-sama," Sakura mengambil ketiga map itu lalu menuju ke meja kerja di seberang ruangan. Meja itu memang dikhususkan untuknya, mengingat Sakura merupakan tangan kanan Tsunade.

"Lama-lama tensi darahku naik lagi kalau terus begini," Tsunade ngedumel sambil berjalan ke kulkas di dekat TV. Dia mengubek-ubeknya untuk mencari minuman.

"Jangan cari-cari alasan, Tsunade-sama. Biasanya juga Anda memeriksa semua laporan ini sendiri. Aku tahu Anda hanya sedang uring-uringan karena dilarang minum sake oleh Dan-sama," celetuk Sakura sambil terkikik geli. "Anda harus sadar bahwa bayi di perut Anda lebih penting dari dahaga Anda terhadap sake."

Tsunade mendengus kesal karena disindir oleh muridnya di masa lalu yang sekarang menjadi tangan kanannya ini.

"Ya, ya ya, kau tidak perlu khawatir. Lihat, seluruh isi kulkasku sekarang semuanya diganti menjadi jus buah. Salahkan dia karena masih bisa membuatku hamil di usiaku yang ke-42," ujar Tsunade malas sambil meminum jus jambu yang baru saja dia ambil dari kulkas.

Wajah Sakura langsung memerah mendengar celetukan Tsunade itu. Huh, bisa-biasanya bos seksinya ini mengatakan hal yang agak vulgar itu di depannya.

"Oh ya, Sakura, kulihat kau masih sering pergi ke tempat Shizune. Apa kau punya masalah?" Tanya Tsunade serius sambil duduk di sofa dekat meja kerja Sakura. Dia menatap Sakura lekat-lekat, namun sarat akan kelembutan. Tsunade memang sudah menganggap Sakura seperti putrinya sendiri, jadi hal sekecil apapun dapat membuatnya khawatir jika berkaitan dengan Sakura.

Sakura tersenyum kecil dan menjawab pertanyaan Tsunade dengan sebuah gelengan kepala.

"Tidak, Tsunade-sama, tidak ada apa-apa. Aku hanya pergi ke Shizune-senpai untuk meminta saran cara mendekati pasien yang terlalu introvert. Akhir-akhir ini aku berhadapan dengan pasien dengan kepribadian tertutup," jelas Sakura panjang lebar, membuat Tsunade sedikit lega mendengarnya. "Kau tidak perlu khawatir Tsunade-sama, aku akan menceritakan apapun masalahku padamu, tidak seperti dulu ketika aku masih memiliki trauma," kata Sakura lagi untuk meyakinkan Tsunade, membuat Tsunade terdiam namun selanjurnya mengembangkan senyum lebar.

"Aku ada di sini bukan hanya sebagai bosmu, Sakura, tapi juga sebagai ibumu. Masalahmu juga masalahku. Aku tidak suka jika kau menyembunyikan apapun dariku," tegas Tsunade dengan kedua tangan terlipat di dada.

Sakura menatap Tsunade dalam, kemudian tersenyum penuh syukur. Penuturan Tsunade tadi membuat hati Sakura menghangat bahkan rasa hangat itu menjalar ke seluruh sel-sel dalam tubuhnya. Dia sungguh bersyukur bisa mengenal Tsunade di hidupnya yang pernah hancur gara-gara traumanya dulu.

Jika bicara trauma, trauma psikis Sakura terhadap kematian Samui memang sudah sembuh sejak satu tahun yang lalu. Sakura mulai serius mengobati traumanya setelah kepergian Sasuke Uchiha, adik Itachi yang membatalkan rencana pertunangan Sakura dengan kakaknya sekitar 4 tahun yang lalu, pemuda yang telah menyelamatkan Sakura dari kemungkinan kejatuhan mental yang lebih buruk. Tsunade juga sudah tahu soal trauma Sakura itu. Dokter bermanik coklat madu itulah yang merekomendasikan psikiater pada Sakura untuk mengobati traumanya. Dan akhirnya setelah menjalani terapi selamaa tiga tahun, ditambah perawatan _holistic_ dari Tsunade, akhirnya Sakura benar-benar sembuh secara total.

Sasuke memang memiliki pengaruh besar atas kesembuhan Sakura, karena berkat dialah Sakura batal bertunangan dengan Itachi. Dan semenjak gagalnya pertunangan mereka, Sakura tidak pernah lagi dihantui mimpi buruk akan Samui. Kalaupun dia bermimpi tentang Samui, pastilah dia menemukan Samui yang tersenyum cantik ke arahnya, tidak lagi menatapnya penuh kekecewaan seperti di mimpinya yang lalu-lalu.

Psikiater Sakura bilang, mimpi buruk yang dialami Sakura itu berasal dari ketakutan di dalam dirinya sendiri yang menganggap bahwa kematian Samui adalah salahnya, juga ketakutan akan kekecewaan Samui apabila dia bertunangan dengan mantan pacarnya. Padahal semua itu hanyalah bentuk ilusinya saja. Karena itu Sakura butuh diterapi oleh psikiater, bukan seorang psikolog seperti Shizune. Pada akhirnya dia bisa bebas dari traumanya itu setelah melakukan segala macam upaya penyembuhan selama tiga tahun.

Meski trauma Sakura sudah hilang, namun Sakura tetap terus berkunjung ke makam Samui setiap Rabu. Karena bagi Sakura, Samui adalah sahabat terbaik sekaligus keluarga paling berarti yang dia miliki. Dan soal Itachi, Sakura tetap menjaga hubungan baik dengan sulung keluarga Uchiha itu. Bagaimanapun, Itachi juga merupakan sahabatnya, meskipun sekarang ini sulit sekali bertemu dengannya mengingat dia adalah seorang presdir perusahaan kelas atas. Sakura curiga jadwal Itachi lebih padat daripada jadwal perdana menteri Jepang sekalipun.

Lalu bagaimana dengan Sasuke Uchiha?

Sejujurnya, Sakura tidak tahu bagaimana kabar pemuda itu sampai detik ini. Salahkan pemuda itu yang tidak memberikan kontaknya pada Sakura setelah kepergiannya. Sakura pernah bertanya pada Itachi soal adiknya itu, tapi Itachi sepertinya enggan memberitahunya, membuatnya malas untuk bertanya lagi. Sakura agak sebal dengan Sasuke karena pemuda itu menghilang tanpa kabar setelah menyatakan perasaannya pada Sakura, apalagi dia meminta Sakura untuk menunggu kepulangan pemuda itu yang entah kapan. Huh, memangnya dia siapa?

Tapi anehnya, Sakura tidak keberatan untuk melakukannya. Sakura juga tidak mengerti perasaannya pada pemuda itu. Pada awalnya Sakura menganggap Sasuke kurang ajar karena sudah merebut ciuman pertamanya. Tapi lama-kelamaan perasaannya berkembang sedemikian rupa saat Sasuke menyatakan perasaannya pada Sakura. Perasaan dalam dirinya itu terus tumbuh saat Sakura tahu bahwa Sasukelah yang telah menyelamatkannya dari derita rencana pertunangan Itachi. Dan meskipun Sasuke telah pergi ke Amerika, perasaan Sakura pada Sasuke justru malah semakin mengakar kuat, walaupun pemuda itu tidak berada di sisinya.

Dan akhirnya Sakura menyadari, dia telah jatuh cinta padanya.

Itulah sebabnya mengapa Sakura selalu mendorong setiap pemuda yang berusaha mendekatinya. Bagi Sakura, hatinya telah terisi penuh oleh pemuda berhelaian raven yang memiliki sepasang _onyx_ setajam elang. Dia tidak perlu laki-laki lain untuk menggantikan tempat Sasuke. Entah kenapa dia sama sekali tidak merasa keberatan menunggu kepulangannya, seolah dia sudah merasa familiar dengan keadaan itu.

Tapi bagaimana jika Sasuke tidak kembali lagi? Bagaimana jika Sasuke sudah lupa dengannya? Bagaimana jika pemuda itu tidak lagi memiliki perasaan yang sama padanya? Apa yang akan Sakura lakukan selanjutnya?

Sakura tidak tahu jawabannya. Dia sendiri tidak cukup merasa pantas bersanding dengan Sasuke mengingat usia mereka yang terpaut cukup jauh. Mungkin saja di Amerika sana Sasuke menemukan gadis yang lebih cantik, lebih baik, seumuran, juga lebih sempurna dari pada dirinya. Siapa tahu kan? Meski begitu, Sakura masih mau menunggu pemuda itu. Dia hanya mengikuti kata hatinya. Dia percaya Sasuke akan benar-benar muncul di hadapannya suatu hari nanti. Bagaimana akhir dari cerita mereka, semuanya serahkan saja pada takdir. Sekarang dia hanya bisa berharap semoga Sasukebisa cepat-cepat kembali menemuinya sehingga Sakura tidak perlu menunggu terlalu lama.

Ya, semoga saja.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Sementara itu di belahan bumi yang berbeda...**

**Minggu, 30 April**  
**Apartement di Newark,****New Jersey**  
**12.51 PM**

**[Naruto's POV]**

Ting tong! Ting tong! Ting tong! Ting tong!

Aku menekan bel berulang-ulang. Aku mencebik kesal memelototi pintu di depanku yang belum juga terbuka meski aku sudah menekan bel selama hampir dua menit. Ck, ke mana sih para penghuninya? Apa mereka sedang hibernasi? Atau semuanya sudah pada mati sampai-sampai tidak sanggup menyahut dari dalam? Bikin orang kesal saja! Rasanya ingin kudobrak saja pintu ini supaya aku bisa mengamuk sepuas hatiku.

Tuk tuk tuk. Krek krek krek

Aku terdiam ketika terdengar bunyi seseorang memutar kunci dari dalam. Akhirnya ada juga membukakan pintu untukku. Dengan malas aku pun mengangkat keranjang berisi baju bersih yang baru kucuci dari laundry lalu menunggu sampai pintu di hadapanku terbuka.

Pria berambut abu-abu basah muncul dari balik pintu. Mata sayunya memandangku malas sambil memberiku jalan untukku dan cucianku masuk. Dengan sebal aku merengsek masuk dan menaruh cucianku di atas meja ruang tamu.

"Lama sekali kau membukakan pintu! Hampir saja kudobrak pintu itu—dattebayo!" Cecarku sambil melemparkan tubuhku ke sofa. Aku mendelik tajam ke arah pria yang sedang mengusap kepalanya yang masih basah dengan handuk.

"Aku tadi sedang mandi. Kau yang bodoh karena tidak membawa kunci cadangan apartement," ujar Kakashi cuek sambil berjalan ke dapur.

Aku mendengus malas mendengar perkataan Kakashi. Aku lebih memilih selonjoran di sofa empuk ini daripada membalas kata-kata pengawasku itu.

"Kakashi-sensei, apa Teme belum pulang?" Tanyaku berteriak pada Kakashi yang masih berada di dapur. Sejak pagi, Sasuke memang pergi untuk mengambil _tuxedo_. Tapi sekarang sudah hampir jam lima sore dam si kepala buntut ayam itu belum juga kembali. Ke mana perginya dia? Apa dia sedang berburu tomat? Tapi kemarin dia kan sudah memborong tomat organik di supermarket. Masa dia beli tomat lagi sih?

"Kau lupa? Dia kan mau daftar ACT dan SAT," jawab Kakashi yang sudah muncul di ruang tamu dengan dua kaleng cola di masing-masing tangannya. Dia melemparkan yang satu padaku dan langsung kutangkap.

"Ah, benar juga katamu," aku duduk dan membuka sodaku. "Apalagi dia perginya bersama Temujin. Pasti si pirang kaya itu akan memaksa Sasuke mampir dulu ke rumah neneknya di Trenton," lanjutku sebelum meneguk banyak-banyak minumanku

Krek krek

Aku dan Kakashi menoleh ketika mendengar suara kunci pintu dibuka. Tidak lama Sasuke muncul dengan dua bungkusan _tuxedo_ di tangannya. Dia masuk ke dalam sambil menggantungkan topi Adidas hitam yang baru saja dia pakai.

"Hei Sasuke, akhirnya kau pulang juga! Apa kau lupa nanti malam _prom night_ dimulai jam tujuh?" Kataku kesal pada Sasuke yang masuk ke dalam kamar. Saat aku menyusulnya kulihat dia sedang menggantungkan _tuxedo_ di lemari.

"Hn," hanya itu sahutan dari Sasuke, membuatku jadi kesal sendiri.

"Hei Naruto, cepat masukan bajumu ke lemari, jangan taruh sembarangan begini," aku bisa mendengar suara Kakashi dari ruang tamu. Oh ya, aku lupa cucianku!

"Pokoknya aku ingin rumah tetap rapi sebelum kalian pergi ke acara _prom _ _night_. Mengerti?" Kakashi memberi peringatan sambil baca novel koleksinya yang berjudul _Beautiful Disaster_ saat aku mengabil keranjang cucianku di ruang tamu. Aku mencebik kesal melihatnya. Dasar pria tua mesum! Apa dia tidak pernah bisa berhenti membaca novel-novel cabulnya? Pantas saja tidak ada perempuan yang mau berkencan dengannya meski umurnya sudah masuk kepala tiga.

"Kenapa? Kau mau coba baca novel ini?" Tanya Kakashi dengan muka mesum padaku ketika menangkap pandangan jijikku padanya.

"Ih, najis!" Cecarku sambil masuk kamar dan menyusun baju-bakuku di lemari dengan perasaan kesal. Sasuke hanya melirikku sekali lalu kembali berkutat dengan iPadnya.

"Dasar tukang ngatur!" Umpatku sambil meremas boxerku kesal.

"Itu memang tugasku," balas Kakashi dari ruang tamu. Sial, ternyata dia mendengar umpatanku!

Yah, beginilah kehidupanku di Amerika sejak empat tahun yang lalu. Aku tinggal bersama Sasuke dan Kakashi di sebuah apartemen yang dibeli Madara khusus untuk kami di Newark, kota terbesar di New Jersey.

Newark adalah kota yang tenang dan nyaman, mengingat kota ini tidak begitu padat. Meski begitu, kota ini bisa dikatakan multietnis, karena ditinggali berbagai macam imigran dari seluruh dunia seperti Filipina, Spanyol, Korea, bahkan Arab juga Jepang (maksudnya kami bertiga).

Kalau ditanya bagaimana kehidupan kami selama di Amerika, tentu saja rasanya sangat berbeda dengan Jepang. Di sini tidak ada ramen, juga jarang ada nasi. Selain itu kami harus belajar hidup mandiri. Mulai dari cuci baju, membersihkan kamar, belanja kebutuhan pribadi, semuanya kami lakukan sendiri-sendiri. Kakashi hanya bertugas mengawasi kami dan memberikan laporan kepada orang tua kami mengenai seluruh aktifitas yang kami lakukan.

Di awal kepindahanku ke sini kesulitan utamaku adalah dalam faktor bahasa. Bahasa Inggrisku memang jelek, sih. Aku benar-benar baru bisa berbahasa Inggris dengan lancar setelah lima bulan tinggal di Amerika. Kadang saat di kelas aku masih sering terbengong-bengong ketika guruku menjelaskan, sampai-sampai aku harus merekam sesi pelajarannya untuk kembali kupelajari di rumah. Benar-benar merepotkan deh pokoknya.

Berbeda denganku, Sasuke sepertinya tidak mengalami banyak masalah setelah pindah ke sini. Pada dasarnya bahasa Inggris Sasuke sudah bagus, jadi dia lebih cepat beradaptasi. Sikapnya yang introvert sama sekali tidak menjadi masalah baginya tinggal di sini mengingat masyarakat di sini pun cenderung individualis.

Dan tidak terasa, sudah empat tahun kami tinggal dan berbaur bersama masyarakat Amerika lain. Rasanya baru kemarin aku dan Sasuke berpisah dengan keluargaku dan teman-temanku di Bandara Narita, namun kini kami sudah akan menghadiri pesta malam kelulusan kami dari _High School_. Waktu rasanya terbang dan melesat begitu cepat. Namun jauh di lubuk hati kami, kami merindukan kehidupan kami di Jepang, tanah air kami. Kami berharap kami bisa cepat kembali ke sana, sehingga kami bisa bertemu kembali dengan orang-orang yang kami rindukan.

Intinya, aku benar-benar ingin pulang ke Jepang!

.

.

.

.

.

Ting tong! Ting tong!

"Iya sebentar!" Aku berteriak sambil berjalan ke arah pintu depan. Saat aku membuka pintu, terlihat gerombolan orang aneh berjumlah lima orang dengan warna rambut berbeda melemparkan cengiran ke arahku. Mereka semua memakai setelah jas dan gaun pesta serta membawa dua kotak pizza.

"Naruthooo!" Mereka langsung masuk ke dalam apartemenku tanpa permisi. Aku memutar bola mataku malas melihat tingkah tidak sopan mereka yang dengan seenaknya nangkring di ruang tamu.

"_Cola and orange juices, please_!" Sahut gadis langsing berdress hijau yang sewarna dengan rambut pendeknya.

"Enak aja main perintah-perintah! Kau pikir aku _waiters_ di Burger King apa!" Kataku tersungut-sungut. Kurang ajar sekali mereka, sudah datang tak diundang macam jelangkung, malah menyuruhku ambil minum lagi! Memangnya aku babu? "Ambil sendiri di kulkas sana!" Kataku kesal sambil berjalan ke kamarku yang pintunya terbuka lebar.

"Huu, di mana-mana juga tamu itu dijamu, bukan dicuekin, dasar _foxy_!"

Aku tidak mempedulikan gerutuan salah satu dari mereka. Aku sibuk mengancingkan kemeja putihku yang masih kaku karena baru pertama kali dipakai. Sasuke sudah memakai _tuxedo_ hitamnya dan berjalan keluar sambil menenteng sepatu yang baru saja dia semir dengan sangat mengkilap.

Setelah aku memakai _tuxedo_ coklatku, aku bercermin sebentar, mengecek penampilanku yang aduhai _handsome_. Aku tersenyum pada bayanganku sendiri yang memang sudah kece dari lahir. Penampilanku sudah cukup banyak berubah semenjak pindah ke Amerika. Tubuhku bertambah tinggi dengan sangat pesat, sekarang tinggiku sudah mencapai 184 cm. Guratan di pipiku masih terlihat jelas, membuatku terkadang diejek _foxy_ alias rubah oleh orang-orang di sini. Rambut pirangku sekarang modelnya cepak dan jabrik. Kalau sekilas, penampilanku sudah mirip Joe Taslim berambut pirang. Hei, apa-apan wajah kalian itu? Jangan muntah di sini ya!

"Hei _foxy_, berhentilah jadi narsis," ejek wanita tinggi berambut pirang yang entah sejak kapan sudah berdiri di pintu kamarku. Dia memakai dress coklat _sleeveless_ dengan tatanan rambut keriting gantung.

Aku hanya mendengus mendengar ejekan gadis itu. "Berisik kau, Yura," kataku sambil keluar dari kamar, membuntutinya menghampiri kumpulan orang-orang aneh yang sedang mengobrol seru sambil makan pizza di ruang tamu. Aku memilih duduk di lengan sofa yang diduduki Sasuke, sementara Yura duduk di sebelah pria tinggi berambut coklat bernama Leo yang merupakan pacarnya. Ruang tamu ini sungguh terasa sesak karena dipenuhi berbagai macam manusia _absurd_.

Mereka semua adalah teman-temanku dan Sasuke di SMA. Ada Fuu si gadis Spanyol berambut hijau dan berkulit _tanned_, Yura si cewek Amerika asli berambut pirang, Leo si cowok _brunette_ keturunan Italia, Rossi yang berotot besar dan berambut merah dari Arizona, dan Yagura dari Korea Selatan yang wajahnya imut seperti bayi. Kalau kami berkumpul bersama, rasanya kami seperti sedang melakukan perkumpulan masyarakat internasional yang berbeda ras.

Tapi sebenarnya ada rahasia lain dari pertemanan kami. Rahasianya adalah mereka berlima merupakan reinkarnasian shinobi di masa lalu! Fuu adalah mantan jinchuuriki Nanabi, Yura adalah reinkarnasian Yugito Nii si jinchuuriki Nibi, Leo reinkarnasian Utakata si jinchuuriki Gobi, Rossi reinkarnasian dari Roushi jinchuuriki Yonbi, dan terakhir Yagura si mantan jinchuuriki Sanbi. Aku sangat yakin akan hal ini, karena wajah mereka sekarang sangat-sangat mirip dengan diri mereka di masa lalu. Aku sangat senang bisa berteman dengan mereka semua di sini. Meski mereka tidak lagi mengingatku di masa kini, tapi rasanya aku mendapat teman-teman senasib, mengingat kami semua merupakan mantan jinchuuriki di masa lalu. Makanya tidak heran jika aku dan mereka mudah sekali akrab.

"Hei duo _Japanese_, kalian benar nih datang ke _prom_ tanpa bawa pasangan?" Tanya Rosi sebelum dia meneguk colanya.

"Ya, begitulah. Ehehe," jawabku sambil nyengir. Aku langsung mencomot sepotong pizza pepperoni di atas meja.

"Bodoh sekali kau menolak si ratu Julie yang mengajakmu ke _prom_. Dia marah-marah dan berniat balas dendam padamu lho, Naruthooo," ujar Fuu memanas-manasi.

"Kalau Naruthoo bodoh, lalu bagaimana dengan Sascake yang menolak Vernan si _Miss Universe of Schegolas_? Gila?" Sahut Yagura, yang sukses membuat seluruh orang tertawa keras sementara Sasuke hanya diam tidak acuh sambil mengunyah pizzanya.

"Kalau Sasuke sih tipenya yang lebih tua, bukan si Vernan itu," timpalku dengan nada mengejek, membuat Sasuke langsung mengernyit, terpancing omonganku.

"Diam kau, Usuratonkachi," desis Sasuke kesal sambil mendelik, namun aku hanya tertawa kecil mendengar umpatannya itu.

"Tapi serius deh," tiba-tiba Leo buka suara. "Kenapa kalian tidak mau membawa pasangan ke acara _prom_? Di saat orang-orang mencari pasangan, kalian malah menolak didampingi. _You two are the weirdest mens that I've _ _ever met_," sahutnya dengan keheranan tingkat tinggi.

Aku terdiam, melirik ke arah Sasuke, yang ternyata juga melirik ke arahku. Sungguh aku bingung harus menjawab apa kepada Leo. Masa harus dijelaskan sih?

"Aku tahu!" Fuu mengeluarkan pekikan keras, membuatku menoleh ke arahnya. "Kalian berdua homo kan?" Lanjutnya lagi dengan nada yakin sambil menunjukku dan Sasuke bergantian.

Aku langsung _jawdrop_ gara-gara mendengar pertanyaan menuduh Fuu yang sungguh nista itu. Sialan, masa aku dituduh homo?! Idihhh, amit-amit deh!

"Ooh, pantas saja aku sering melihat kalian berdua bisik-bisik seolah menyembunyikan sesuatu," sahut Leo menduga-duga dengan tampang yang seolah mengasihani kami.

"Begitu ya... kalian bahkan sampai tinggal di apartemen berdua seperti ini," kali ini Rossi yang bersuara.

"Jadi Teme dan Dobe itu sejenis panggilan sayang ya? Aku baru tahu," Yagura seenaknya menarik kesimpulan.

"Tenang saja, Amerika melegalkan percintaan sejenis kok. Sekarang kan memang sedang marak LGBT," celetuk Yura sok bijak sambil mengibaskan rambut pirangnya ke belakang.

Aku dapat merasakan sepuluh perempatan siku menonjol besar-besar di seluruh wajahku. Aku benar-benar murka karena tuduhan menyebalkan orang-orang sialan ini. Rasanya aku ingin merasengan mereka satu persatu sampai mental ke luar angkasa biar jadi makanan alien kelaparan di galaksi antah berantah!

"_Shut up your f*cking mouth_! Jangan menuduhku yang tidak-tidak ya! Aku ini masih normal tahu! Masih suka pada makhluk berjenis perempuan!" Teriakku kesal dengan emosi penuh. Kenapa semua orang selalu berpikir kami berdua homo sih? Gak liat apa muka polos, imut, _cute_, tanpa dosa dan keceku ini tidak ada yang mewakili tampang homo semilimeter pun?

Semua orang di ruangan ini terbahak, kecuali aku dan Sasuke yang memasang tampang sebal. Yagura bahkan sampai memukul-mukul lengan sofa, mengekspresikan tawa setannya yang jahanam. Sial sekali nasibku yang harus selalu berurusan dengan orang-orang sinting seperti mereka.

"Haha, iya iya, kami percaya deh. Lagian kalian juga pernah keceplosan bilang kalau kalian punya _crush_ di _Japan_," Kata Yura masih dengan tawanya.

"Sial sekali yah para perempuan itu bisa sampai disukai mereka?" Rossi ngakak lagi. Rasanya aku ingin menjitak keras-keras kepala si Gorilla merah ini.

"Hei, sekarang hampir jam 7 nih. Sebaiknya kita bergegas ke sekolah. Jangan sampai kita tidak bisa berdansa di prom nanti," ujar Leo sambil melirik arloginya.

"_Okay, let's go to the party_!" Teriak Fuu penuh semangat seperti biasanya.

Kami pun mulai membereskan sampah-sampah kotak pizza dan kaleng ke tempat sampah sebelum Kakashi mengamuk saat dia pulang nanti.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Prom_ diselenggarakan di _gymnasium_ sekolahku, yaitu Schegolas High School. Jarak apartemen kami ke sekolah hanya membutuhkan waktu sekitar 12 menit dengan mobil. Rombongan kami diangkut dua mobil, yaitu mobil Leo yang berisi Fuu, Yura dan Yagura, dan mobil Rossi yang mengangkut aku dan Sasuke. Selama di perjalanan Rossi tidah henti-hentinya mengoceh soal tim _rugby_-nya yang akan bertanding besok sehabis acara wisuda sebagai pertandingan terakhir. Dia bertanya padaku dan Sasuke apa aku mau ikut bertanding, yang langsung kami tolak. Bukannya tidak berminat, hanya saja besok setelah wisuda kami punya jadwal _video call _dengan orang tua kami masing-masing. Karena tidak mungkin kami melakukan _video call_ sambil main _rugby_. Yang ada kami bisa patah tulang setelahnya.

_Gymnasium_ sudah disulap menjadi ruangan pesta high class. Interiornya sangat mirip dengan _ballroom_ hotel kelas atas yang _luxury_ dan _glamour_. Bahkan mereka memasang lampu kristal dan menyediakan orkestra lengkap dengan maestronya segala. Ada wilayah yang disediakan untuk lantai dansa juga. Saat sampai di sini, aku dan Sasuke langsung berpisah dengan rombongan mantan jinchuuriki karena kami ingin menemui teman-teman kami yang lain.

"Hei, duo _Japanese_!"

Aku dan Sasuke menoleh saat seseorang memanggil kami. Terlihat dua orang pemuda berdiri bersisian tidak jauh dari tempat kami berdiri. Pemuda yang pertama berbadan tegap dan berambut pirang disisir ke belakang, sementara yang satu lagi bertubuh tambun dengan rambut merah yang juga disisir klimis ke belakang. Wajahku langsung cerah ketika melihat sosok mereka berdua.

"Hello Temujin! Hai Chou! " Aku langsung bertos ria dengan penuh semangat bersama kedua pemuda itu. Sasuke juga melakukan hal sama, namun dia melakukannya dengan lebih kalem.

Jangan heran kenapa aku begitu bersemangat bertemu dengan kedua pemuda ini, soalnya mereka adalah kenalanku di masa lampau. Pemuda berambut pirang yang satu itu adalah Temujin, sementara pemuda berambut merah gemuk di sebelahnya adalah Chou, reinkarnasian dari Akimichi Chouji di masa lampau. Mereka juga menjadi sahabatku dan Sasuke selama bersekolah di sini.

"Hn, aku pergi dulu mencari minum," pamit Sasuke pada kami bertiga sebelum pergi menjauh setelah kami bertiga mengangguk.

"Kau tidak datang bersama genk kalian?" tanya Temujin sambil meminum _cocktail_.

"Kami langsung berpisah saat sampai ke sini," jawabku sambil senyum lima jari.

"Lalu di mana pasangan prommu?" tanya Chou heran.

"Aku tidak datang dengan pendamping. Ehehe," jawabku dengan cengiran lebar, yang malah membuat Chou makin heran.

"Apa kau sejones itu sampai tidak bawa pendamping ke prom?" Tanya Temujin prihatin, membuatku langsung merasa kesal. "Padahal jika kau mau bawa laki-laki pun tidak masalah kok," tambahnya lagi dengan senyum maklum yang menyebalkan.

"Kurang ajar! Aku tidak homo tau!" Bentakku kesal, yang malah membuatnya dan Chou terkekeh nista.

"Kau ini seperti biasa sulit sekali mengontrol emosi, Naruthoo," tukas Chou dengan nada mengejek, membuatku bernafsu mengempeskan perut balonnya itu.

"_By the way_, tadi kau dicari oleh si Julie," tiba-tiba Chou berkata lagi.

"Julie?" Aku mengernyit bingung. "Untuk apa dia mencariku?"

"Entahlah. Mungkin dia mau pamer kalau dia bawa pendamping super ganteng? Dia terus memamerkan cowok berototnya ke semua orang, bahkan kepada kami," jawabTemujin malas, yang didukung anggukan kepala dari Chou.

Aku hanya bisa tertawa kecil sebagai respons. Selanjutnya aku mengalihkan pembicaraan dengan obrolan santai.

Sebenarnya aku sama sekali tidak peduli dengan acara prom ini. Aku datang ke sini hanya untuk formalitas saja. Tapi entah kenapa semua orang begitu antusias datang ke acara ini bahkan sampai memamerkan pasangan mereka masing-masing.

Aku bisa saja mencari pasangan promku, bahkan sudah ada beberapa gadis yang memintaku menjadi pasangan mereka, hanya saja aku menolaknya. Bagiku, jika aku harus membawa dan memamerkan pasangan, aku hanya menginginkan satu orang saja di dunia ini, yaitu gadis yang kurindukan tapi kutinggalkan di Jepang sana. Dalam keramaian acara prom, aku malah sibuk sendiri memikirkan gadis yang kucintai itu, yang kuharap baik-baik saja dan selalu bahagia. Apakah dia masih mengingatku? Aku harap dia tidak melupakanku lagi.

Ya, semoga saja.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**[Sasuke's POV]**

_"__Hello, my project friend__!"_

Aku tersentak ketika sesosok pemuda berkacamata kotak _stylish_ dan berambut biru ke abu-abuan memelukku saat aku akan mengambil minuman. Aku mendelik padanya yang malah cengengesan setelah melepaskan pelukan isengnya dari tubuhku. Hn, enak saja main peluk. Dikira aku teletubies?

"Ro," sahutku malas menyebut nama pemuda itu. "Bisakah kau berhenti bersikap konyol?" Keluhku kesal, namun perkataanku malah membuatnya semakin keras terkekeh.

"Kupikir kau tidak akan datang, Sascake," terdengar sahutan dari belakangku. Dapat kulihat perempuan berambut hitam dan bermata sipit dengan dress selutut menghampiriku dan Ro di tempat mengambil minuman.

"Hn," gumamku malas sambil meminum _cocktail_ yang tadi kuambil.

"Coba kau cari kata lain yang bisa kau ucapkan selain 'Hn', Sascake," seorang pria bertubuh besar dan berambut coklat panjang ikut nimbrung. Dia memegang segelas wine di tangan kirinya dan berjalan ke arah kami.

"Hn, kalau begitu berhentilah memanggilku Sascake. Namaku Uchiha Sasuke," kataku datar, yang membuat ketiga orang di depanku tertawa.

"Haha, nama Jepang susah sih. Sas-Yu-kei.._ It's difficult to spell it _ _fluently_. Setidaknya pelafalan Sascake dekat dengan namamu," jelas Kaku , pria yang tadi mengejekku, membuatku mendengus sebagai respons.

Ya, di Amerika sini orang-orang nemanggilku Sascake, entah apa yang ada di kepala mereka sampai mengubah namaku sedemikian drastis. Naruto masih lebih baik karena berubah menjadi Naruthoo, sedangkan aku berubah nama menjadi kue. Memprotes pun percuma karena mereka pasti akan mengulanginya lagi. Meski kesal, aku tetap saja membiarkan mereka memanggilku seenaknya begitu.

"Tidak terasa ya, kita sudah akan lulus. Rasanya aku masih bisa mengingat dengan jelas proses ketika kita merakit _drone_ bersama-sama," ujar Suji, perempuan berambut hitam pendek itu. Dia mengambil cocktail di meja hidangan.

"Haha, kau benar, Suji. Kita jadi tidak bisa melakukan penelitian bersama soal senyawa amino dan molekul emas murni lagi," sahut Ro Sambil tertawa.

"Aku masih menyimpan bebatuan mineral laut yang kita kumpulkan waktu itu di Maryland," tambah Kaku sambil meminum minuman di tangannya.

"Yah, setidaknya kita sudah bisa bebas dari kegilaan kelas iB," kata Ro lagi sambil terkekeh kecil. Aku hanya tersenyum kecil dan mengangguk, setuju dengan perkataan mereka.

Ro, Suji dan Kaku adalah teman sekelasku dalam mengambil kelas iB, semacam kelas percepatan (akselerasi) di SMA. Kami hampir selalu mengambil kelas yang sama, dan aku pasti selalu sekelas dengan salah satu dari mereka di kelas iB sejak dulu, hingga di tingkat senior, kami memutuskan bergabung bersama dalam grup penelitian. Ketiga orang ini adalah orang-orang yang memiliki kepintaran di atas rata-rata, sama sepertiku—aku tidak narsis, itu memang kenyataan. Aku cukup akrab dengan mereka karena kami sering terlibat dalam suatu _project_, entah itu di pelajaran kimia, fisika, geometri, atau biologi.

Tapi tentu saja aku bisa akrab dengan mereka bukan tanpa alasan. Mereka juga termasuk ke dalam kenalanku dan Naruto di masa lampau, sama seperti kelima teman akrab Naruto yang lain. Ro adalah reinkarnasian Choujuro, mantan Mizukage kelima. Suji adalah reinkarnasian mantan Tsuchikage keempat di masa lampau, Kurotsuji. Dan Kaku adalah reinkarnasian Kakuzu, si anggota Akatsuki. Entah apa alasannya sampai aku bisa dipertemukan dengan mereka di masa ini. Masih menjadi misteri juga kenapa aku bisa berteman dengan mereka sampai sekarang.

"Oh ya, mana pasanganmu, Sascake?" Tanya Ro sambil melirik ke belakangku.

"Hn, tidak ada," jawabku cuek sambil kembali minum.

"Hee? Benarkah? Kau berani datang ke sini tanpa bawa pasangan?" Kaku terlihat tidak percaya sampai geleng-geleng kepala.

"Luar biasa. Jadi kabar soal kau menolak si Ratu Sekolah itu benar adanya ya? Dia pasti merasa sangat terhina dengan penolakanmu," komentar Suji sambil tertawa. Aku hanya diam, malas merespons. Aku benar-benar tidak peduli dengan si Ratu sekolah itu.

"Hei sudah waktunya berdansa. Aku duluan ya, Sascake!" Pamit Kaku sambil berjalan menuju pasangan promnya.

"Kami juga ya. Jangan iri lho," canda Suji sambil menggandeng Ro ke lantai dansa. Aku hanya mengangguk dan kembali meminum minumanku lagi.

Aku mengedarkan pandanganku ke sekeliling, dan memutuskan untuk mengamati lantai dansa yang sekarang sudah dipenuhi pasangan yang sedang menari. Mereka terlihat sangat menikmati acara prom ini, bahkan ada yang berciuman juga tanpa merasa malu. Hn, aku sudah tidak aneh lagi melihatnya. Di negara ini memang tidak ada larangan untuk terang-terangan menunjukan kemesraan tanpa perlu menghiraukan tatapan risih orang lain, berbeda dengan di bagian bumi Timur yang masih menjunjung tinggi norma kesopanan.

Aku menghela napas malas. Rasanya sangat membosan berada di acara ini. Sebenarnya aku malas sekali datang. Aku lebih memilih belajar untuk SAT dan ACT untuk masuk ke Harvard dari pada berada di kumpulan orang ramai ini. Tapi Kakashi menyuruhku dan Naruto yang nasibnya tidak jauh berbeda denganku untuk menghadiri _prom_, mengingat dia sudah terlanjur membayar tiket masuknya. Sayang kalau kami menghanguskan $100 kalau tidak datang, katanya. Jadilah kami datang dengan terpaksa ke acara membosankan ini meski tidak membawa pasangan.

Aku bukannya tidak bisa mencari pasangan untuk datang ke prom, hanya saja aku tidak mau melakukannya. Aku tidak mau berdansa dengan orang yang tidak kukenal atau tidak kusukai di sini. Aku akan menghindari apapun yang membuatku tidak nyaman, termasuk gadis-gadis berisik dan centil yang suka menggodaku, karena aku tidak suka digoda. Makanya aku tidak mau ambil resiko ditempeli seorang gadis selama _prom_. Kecuali jika pasanganku adalah seorang gadis kuat dan tegar yang kini berada jauh di sana, gadis yang selama empat tahun ini selalu memenuhi kepalaku tanpa jeda. Aku tidak peduli jika diejek orang-orang hanya karena datang sendirian ke prom. Ini pilihanku, dan aku tidak pernah menyesalinya sedikitpun.

Kuharap dia juga melakukan hal yang sama sepertiku, tidak mencari pria lain untuk berada di sisinya atau menjadi pasangannya. Munggkin memang terdengar mustahil, tapi aku tidak menyerah untuk terus berharap.

Ya, semoga saja.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**1 Mei**

**Lapangan Schegolas High School**

**01.06 PM**

**[Naruto's POV]**

"_Say cheeeseeees_!"

Jepret!

Beberapa kilatan blitz dari kamera bermunculan, menandakan telah terambilnya foto lulusan SHS yang beberapa menit yang lalu baru saja diwisuda. Aku dan teman-tman seangkatanku saling berangkulan erat dan tersenyum penuh kebahagiaan, sementara Sasuke hanya memasang wajah _stoic_-nya di sebelahku. Setelah sesi foto-foto selesai, kami semua tertawa bersama dan saling berpelukan, menambah atmosfer hangat yang semakin hangat karena cuaca musim panas yang menaungi. Terakhir, kami melempar topi toga ke atas bersama-sama sambil tertawa riang, menandakan telah berakhirnya masa SMA kami di sini.

"Naruthooo, benarkah Sascake sudah mendapat surat penerimaan dari Yale dan Princeton?" Tanya Yura saat aku dan genk mantan jinchuuriki sedang berkumpul sehabis foto wisuda. Sasuke sudah menghilang setelah digeret paksa teman-teman jeniusnya. "Aku iri deh. Aku yang asli orang Amerika saja tidak dapat rekomendasi," keluh Yura sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Ahaha, tapi aku tidak heran, dia kan memang jenius. Dia mendapat peringkat kedua paralel, hanya beda 2,5 point dari Yenoye si Jewish Jenius," sahut Leo yang masih merangkul Yura.

"Benarkah? Berarti dia mengalahkan Kaku dan Ro dong?" Tanya Rossi takjub.

"Ya, tentu saja. Meski aku bukan orang Jepang, aku bangga padanya sebagai sesama orang yang bermukim di Asia," ujar Yagura senang, ikutan nimbrung.

"Lalu, manakah yang akan dipilih Sascake? Kedua universitas itu sama-sama beken dan bergengsi lho," Tanya Fuu penasaran.

"Entahlah, aku juga tidak tahu," jawabku sambil mengangkat bahu. "Kakek Sasuke menginginkan dia masuk Harvard. Kurasa dia akan mendiskusikan dulu dengan kakeknya. Dia kan sudah daftar ACT dan SAT untuk persiapan masuk Harvard," lanjutku menjelaskan.

"Lalu kau sendiri bagaimana, Naruthoo?" Tanya Fuu lagi. "Kau akan kuliah di sini kan, seperti Sascake?" Bukan hanya Fuu, sepertinya teman-temanku yang lain juga terlihat penasaran dengan jawabanku. Mata mereka menelisik penuh rasa ingin tahu.

Aku terdiam sejenak, memandang mereka yang masih menunggu jawabanku. Aku pun menghela napas sebelum menjawab. "Aku juga tidak tahu... Aku menunggu keputusan orang tuaku. Kalau orang tuaku ingin aku tetap di Amerika, aku tidak akan pulang ke Jepang," jawabku dengan senyum kecil sendu.

Ya, aku memang tidak tahu bagaimana nasibku setelah menyelesaikan sekolahku di Amerika. Dengan begini sudah empat tahun aku meninggalkan Jepang, menuruti keinginan orang tuaku untuk jauh dari Hinata. Dan setelah empat tahun berlalu, apakah orang tuaku sudah memperbolehkanku untuk bertemu Hinata kembali?

Memang selama ini aku tidak pernah menanyakan soal ini pada orang tuaku setiap kali kami melakukan video call. Topik soal Hinata memang sedikit sensitif di antara kami. Pernah sekali aku bertanya soal keadaan Hinata, tapi ibuku malah mengalihkan pembicaraan, jelas sekali tidak ingin membahasnya denganku. Aku pun tidak pernah lagi mencoba untuk bertanya hal yang sama. Jadi aku tidak tahu apakah aku sudah dimaafkan atau belum, dan kapan kiranya hukumanku akan berakhir.

"Aduh, kasihan sekali bocah kecil yang sedang merindukan kampung halaman ini. Sini _daddy_ peluk!" Ujar Rossi sambil menjepit kepalaku di tangan kekarnya. Aku melotot, sedikit sesak napas karena dijepit di antara otot bisep dan trisepnya sekaligus.

"_LET ME FREE! I can't breath in_!" Bentakku sambil memukul-mukul lengan Rossi. Teman-temanku yang lain malah tertawa terbahak-bahak, bukannya mencoba menolongku terlepas dari si Kingkong ini! Dasar teman-teman sialan.

"Naruthooooo!"

Aku menoleh ketika seseorang memanggil namaku. Mataku melebar ketika melihat sesosok pria berkulit sawo matang dan berambut putih jabrik panjang melambai-lambaikan tangannya dari jauh sambil tersenyum lebar. Seketika rasa bahagia memenuhi relung dadaku kala melihat pria tua yang memiliki tato merah yang digaris seperti air mata darah itu. Aku langsung berlari sekencang-kencangnya menuju pria itu saking senangnya.

"Jiraiya-shisou!"

Aku memeluk pria itu dengan sangat erat. Pria yang kupeluk ini tertawa keras-keras sebelum menepuk-nepuk punggungku.

"Apa kabarmu, rubah jantan?" tanya Jiraiya saat aku melepaskan pelukanku.

"Sangat baik!" jawabku penuh semangat sambil mengacungkan tinjuku ke udara, membuat guru di masa laluku ini kembali tertawa.

Ya, dia adalah Jiraiya, orang paling kuhormati di kehidupan masa laluku. Di masa ini, dia bereinkarnasi menjadi seorang petualang sekaligus peneliti satwa liar terkemuka di Amerika. Dua tahun sejak kepindahanku ke Amerika, aku bertemu dengan Jiraiya saat _study tour_ ke hutan Amazon ketika aku kelas 10. Aku tidak bisa menahan diriku untuk tidak memeluk Jiraiya saat itu, membuatku dimarahi Sasuke habis-habisan setelahnya. Untung saja Jiraiya orangnya _easy going_, dia tidak marah meski aku berlaku tidak sopan waktu itu. Setelah berbincang-bincang dengannya, dia terkejut karena aku merupakan kenalan Tsunade. Hal ini membawaku menjadi akrab dengannya sampai sekarang.

"Kenapa kau bisa ada di sini? Kupikir kau masih berada di Lembah sungai Eufrat, Jiraiya-shisou," ujarku bingung. Jiraiya memang sering berkelana keliling dunia dan jarang bisa tinggal lama di Amerika. Biasanya kami hanya mengobrol lewat Skype atau Whatsapp.

"Aku sengaja pulang ke Amerika lebih cepat untuk melihatmu di hari kelulusanmu," ujar Jiraiya sambil tersenyum. "Sekalian liat daun-daun muda segar dan seksi. Heheheh," lanjutnya lagi sambil tertawa mesum ke arah kumpulan cewek-cewek berdada besar teman seangkatanku. Kelakuannya itu menbuatku mendecih jijik. Ternyata kebiasan jelek si pertapa genit ini sama sekali tidak berubah sejak di masa lampau.

"Ngomong-ngomong, selamat untuk kelulusanmu, Naruthoo. Jadilah orang yang berguna di masa depan," ujar Jiraiya sambil mengacak-acak rambutku dan tertawa. Aku merengut sebal karena rambut keceku jadi berantakan akibat ulah tangan jahilnya, namun aku tidak bisa menahan senyuman lima jariku untuk mengembang. Aku sangat-sangat senang mendapat ucapan selamat langsung dari Jiraiya, orang yang sangat kuhormati dan kujunjung tinggi. Aku pun mengobrol dengannya, memanfaatkan kebersamaan kami yang tidak banyak, mengingat Jiraiya merupakan orang sibuk. Benar kata Tsunade, pindah ke Amerika tidak buruk juga. Buktinya aku jadi bisa bertemu orang yang sangat ingin kutemui di sini. Biarkanlah aku larut dalam kebahagiaan sejenak, sebelum aku kembali menghadapi takdir yang tidak kutahu seperti apa rupanya di depan sana.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Lama sekali sih, Kakashi-sensei datangnya!" Aku menggerutu sambil menggigit donat karamelku. Mataku menatap bosan jalanan depan kedai donat yang sesekali dilalui mobil-mobil, namun tidak ada tanda-tanda kehadiran mobil Kakashi yang seharusnya sudah menjemput kami sejak satu jam yang lalu.

"Hn, dia tidak pernah tepat waktu, kalau kau lupa," sahut Sasuke yang sedang menyeruput American _coffee_-nya dengan iPad di tangan kirinya.

"Aku sudah bosan menunggu! Dua puluh menit lagi kan kita harus _video call_ ke Jepang. Kau sih mending bawa iPad, aku kan tidak bawa laptop ke sini, cuma bawa ponsel yang kamera depannya rusak!" omelku panjang lebar. Ini semua salah Yagura yang melempar ponselku tapi gagal ditangkap Leo, membuat ponselku membentur pohon oak di lapangan sekolah. Kejadian itu sudah sekitar satu bulan yang lalu, dan membuat kamera depan dan layar ponselku pecah. Aku terlalu malas mengganti ponselku, toh masih bisa dipakai. Tapi aku jadi tidak bisa melakukan _video call_ gara-gara hal itu.

Sasuke hanya diam, tidak menanggapi ucapanku seperti biasa. Huh, memangnya apa yang kuharapkan dari manusia irit bicara seperti dia? Aku pun memilih menghabiskan donat karamelku dan tidak lagi bersuara.

Tidak lama, aku melihat sebuah Honda CRV melaju konstan dari arah selatan. Aku menatap malas pada mobil berwarna merah metalik yang sudah parkir dengan apik di depan kedai donat tempat kami sedari tadi menunggu. Aku dan Sasuke pun bangkit dengan membawa ransel kami keluar dari kedai, menghampiri mobil itu.

"Lama sekali kau," rutukku kesal sambil duduk di memasang sabuk pengaman.

"Aku tadi mencari novel dulu di toko buku," jawabnya tanpa merasa bersalah sedikipun.

"Kau memborong sampai sembilan ero novel? Hn, menjijikkan," maki Sasuke dengan suara sinis tapi datar andalannya dari bangku belakang. Aku hanya tertawa mengejek pada Kakashi yang duduk di sebelahku.

"Kenapa? Bilang saja kau mau pinjam," celetuk Kakashi sambil menjalankan mobil.

Sasuke menghadiahi pria mesum berambut abu-abu jabrik itu tatapan membunuh yang sepertinya sudah tidak mempan untuk Kakashi. Yah, itulah jurus pamungkas Kakashi kalau ingin mengakhiri ejekan dariku dan Sasuke soal kebiasaan buruknya membaca novel _erotic romance_. Otaknya mungkin sudah kebalik, sama seperti rambutnya yang menantang gravitasi itu.

"Akhirnya kalian lulus _high school_ juga ya," ujar Kakashi memecah keheningan.

"Ya, sebagai lulusan paling tua usianya. Di saat yang lain lulus di usia 18 dan 19 tahun, kami malah lulus di usia 20 tahun," gerutuku sambil manyun.

"Itu memang resiko sekolah di Amerika. Tapi sebanding dengan hasilnya mengingat kalian sudah mendapat ijazah D1 setelah lulus high school, bukan lagi ijazah SMA," jawab Kakashi sambil membelokan mobilnya ke parkiran _basement_ apartemen.

"Tapi tetap saja kesal. Teman-temanku di Jepang sudah masuk kuliah semua. Hanya kami berdua yang baru lulus dari SMA," sahutku sambil melepas sabuk pengaman.

Sesampainya di apartemen, aku dan Sasuke buru-buru membuka laptop dan menyalakan Wi-Fi. Sekarang waktunya kami mengobrol dengan orang tua kami di Jepang. Tidak lama, sudah ada panggilan _video call_ di Skype dengan foto profil ibu dan ayahku yang sedang Berpelukan di layar laptopku, yang langsung kuterima.

"Hai anak gantengku!"

Seperti biasanya ibuku menyapa duluan dengan wajah _close up_ terpampang di hadapanku sampai aku tidak bisa melihat keadaan di sekitarnya. Sekarang dia memakai piyama berwarna salmon, tidak heran mengingat di Jepang sekarang masih jam 3 pagi (perbedaan waktu tempatku dan Jepang adalah 13 jam dihitung mundur).

"Hai, Kaa-san. Mana ayah?" Tanyaku sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Nih ayahmu!" Dia mengalihkan kamera ke arah ayahku yang sedang minum, masih pakai piyama juga. Ayahku mengangkat sebelah tangannya, dan aku pun menyapanya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, selamat yah untuk kelulusanmu!" Kata ibuku lagi dengan penuh semangat. "Mana ijazahmu? Ayah mau lihat, katanya."

Dengan sigap aku pun mencari ijazah yang tadi siang baru saja kuberikan, lalu mendekatkannya ke kamera supaya mudah dilihat ibuku. "Nanti akan ku-_scan_ dan kukirim lewat e-mail pada Kaa-san," ujarku bangga sambil mengibas-ibaskan kertas tebal bercap basah itu ke wajahku yang bertampang jumawa. Naruto gitu lho.

"Hebat, ternyata kau benar-benar lulus, Naruto-kun!" Pekik ibuku, terlihat takjub. "Kupikir kau tidak akan pernah lulus dari sana," tambah ibuku sambil terkikik kecil, yang sukses membuatku merengut kesal.

"Enak saja! Kaa-san pikir aku sebodoh apa?!" Kataku penuh emosi. Hal yang paling menyebalkan di dunia adalah diremehkan orang tuaku sendiri. Ayah dan ibuku malah tertawa di seberang sana, membuatku semakin kesal.

"Ngomong-ngomong kau peringkat keberapa, Naruto-kun?" Tanya ayahku setelah berhenti tertawa.

Wajahku langsung memucat mendengar pertanyaan ayahku. Kutelan saliva yang sedikit mengganjal di tenggorokanku, membuat _adam's apple_-ku naik turun. Orang tuaku terlihat berbinar-binar di seberang sana, menunggu jawabanku dengan antusias. "Peringkat... peringkat ke-116 dari 200 siswa," jawabku lirih, yang langsung meredupkan sinar mata orangtuaku.

Keheningan mengisi kami sejenak, sebelum ayahku menghela napas kecil.

"Lumayanlah. Kau bisa lulus saja kami sudah syukur. Setidaknya kau tidak di peringkat terakhir," kata ayahku lapang dada, namun tidak dengan ibuku yang masih bengong, mungkin tidak percaya mendengar kata-kataku. Aku harap ibuku bengong terus supaya tidak mengatai kebodohanku.

Selanjutnya kami pun mengobrol tentang keseharian kami. Aku menceritakan soal teman-temanku pada orang tuaku, juga soal proses ujianku yang sungguh sulit dan rumit. Hampir dua jam kami mengobrol sampai aku bisa melihat ayah dan ibuku sudah menguap berkali-kali di layar.

"Kaa-san, Tou-san," panggilku saat lagi-lagi melihat ibuku menguap. Orangtuaku yang berbeda warna rambut itu menatapku dengan mata sayu khas orang ngantuk berat.

"Ya, Naruto-kun?" Jawab ibuku seperti mengigau.

Aku terdiam, menatap wajah mereka serius. Aku sebenarnya ingin bertanya dan meminta izin pada mereka soal ideku untuk pulang ke Jepang. Aku sudah lulus dari _high school_, seharusnya hukumanku untuk tidak menemui Hinata sudah dicabut mengingat usiaku sudah terbilang dewasa. Aku tidak berniat mendaftar di universitas di sini, toh aku juga tidak mendapat surat rekomendasi masuk universitas manapun (jangan heran mengingat rengkingku buncit begitu). Aku sudah mengambil keputusan untuk pulang ke Jepang, tapi tentu saja aku harus tetap meminta izin orang tuaku dulu mengingat orang tuaku tidak pernah sekalipun menyebutkan kapan batas waktu hukumanku berakhir.

Tapi rasanya aku sangat gugup. Aku takut ideku ditolak mentah-mentah oleh mereka. Aku takut jika mereka tidak akan pernah mengizinkanku bertemu Hinata. Aku memang mencintai Hinata, tapi aku tidak mau sampa durhaka pada orang tuaku. Rasanya segalanya menjadi serba salah.

"Naruto-kun, ada apa?" Ayahku bertanya dengan wajah heran, mungkin gara-gara dari tadi aku hanya diam saja. Aku menatap mata kedua orang tuaku itu sebentar, lalu kembali menunduk. Aku harus mengatakannya kan? Tapi aku sangat ragu, apalagi menebak-nebak reaksi mereka selanjutnya. Namun, aku harus memberanikan diri. Jika aku memang mencintai Hinata, aku harus menerima segala konsekuensinya.

"Naruto-kun kenapa kau diam saja?" Ibuku mengomel dengan mata sudah hampir terpejam, menyentakku dari pikiranku sendiri. Aku menatap ibuku yang sepertinya mulai kesal padaku.

"Kaa-san..." aku memanggil lirih ibuku, membuatnya mencoba membuka mata sipitnya lebih lebar.

'_Ayo katakan, baka, jangan diam saja!__'_Perintah Innerku tidak sabar

'_Sulit—dattebayo! Aku sedang berusaha!__'_

"Naruto-kun?"

'_Cepat katakan!__'_

"Kaa-san..." aku bisa merasakan keringat dingin mengalir di pelipisku. Jantungku sudah berdetak sedemikian keras hibgga rasanya ingin keluar dari rongga dadaku. Apa susahnya bicara sih? Tapi entah kenapa lidahku seolah kehilangan kemampuan bicaranya. Aku terus menatap gusar wajah orang tuaku yang terlihat sangat lelah dan mengantuk ingin tidur lagi itu. Aku harus mengatakannya. Ya, aku harus bilang sekarang, atau tidak selamanya.

"SAMPAI JUMPA DAN SELAMAT TIDUR KAA-SAN DAN TOUSAN!" Aku berteriak sekencang-kencangnya, membuat orang tuaku sedikit kaget. Aku memejamkan mataku erat-erat, menunggu respons orang tuaku.

_'Tapi tunggu dulu_,' innerku menginterupsi. 'apa _yang barusan kukatakan?_'

Aku melotot besar-besar dan terperangah dengan tidak elitnya. '_BODOH, _ _TADI AKU SALAH NGOMONG!_' Innerku meraung-raung mengutuki ketololanku sendiri, membuatku pucat pasi seketika.

"Baiklah, Naruto-kun. Kau jaga selalu kesehatanmu ya. Jangan sampai sakit. Kami lanjut tidur lagi ya. Jaa ne Naruto-kun," kata ibuku sambil tersenyum ngantuk. Aku mengangguk lesu, putus asa karena kebodohanku sendiri. Selanjutnya layar pun kembali ke menu awal, pertanda _video call_ sudah dimatikan oleh orang tuaku.

Duk!

Aku membenturkan kepalaku ke meja belajar di sebelah laptopku. Dapat kurasakan dahiku berdenyut nyeri yang mungkin sebentar lagi akan memerah dan benjol. Tapi aku tidak mempedulikan dahiku, aku malah sibuk merutuki segala kebodohanku yang bisa-bisanya salah ngomong di keadaan paling krusial tadi. Kenapa tiba-tiba otak dan mulutku tidak singkron begini?

Pantas saja aku dapat peringkat bawah, aku memang bernar-benar bodoh.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Selasa, 2 Mei**

**06.30 AM**

"_Good morning_! _Ohayou gozaimasu_!" Aku menyapa dengan dua bahasa sekaligus pada Kakashi dan Sasuke saat aku sampai di meja makan.

"_Ohayou_. Cuci mukamu dulu sebelum sarapan," perintah Kakashi sambil menuangkan susu ke serealnya. Sasuke hanya diam dan mengunyah _sandwich__._ tomat favoritnya.

"Aye-aye, Sir!" Jawabku mengikuti gaya Spongebob sambil menuju wastafel. Aku mencuci mukaku kilat dan mengelapnya dengan kausku sambil membuka kulkas. Aku mengambil sekotak susu lima ratus mili dan meminumnya langsung dari bungkusnya.

"Dobe, ponselmu bunyi," ujar Sasuke melirik ke arah kamar. Aku pun bergegas menghampiri ponselku sambil meneguk susuku. Ponsel merk Samsung dengan layar yang retak di pojok kanannya itu menampilkan _Leo's calling_ di layar. Aku pun mengangkatnya sambil berjalan ke luar.

"Yo, Naruthoo," sahut Leo dengan suara yang terdengar senang. "Coba tebak kabar bagus apa yang kubawa," katanya main-main.

"Kau bisa bikin gelembung sebesar panci?" Jawabku asal sambil membuka pintu apartemen, ingin mengambil koran pagi. Leo memang suka meniup gelembung, kebiasaannya yang tidak bisa hilang sejak di masa lampau.

"Bukan, bodoh! Ini lebih hebat daripada itu!" Sahutnya dengan penuh antusias.

Aku seketika melotot horror, tidak senang dengan ejekan Leo. Aku sedang sangat sensitif mendengar kata bodoh sekarang ini.

"Cepat katakan sebelum kututup telponnya! Aku mau baca koran!" Bentakku kesal. Aku mengambil kasar koran yang diselipkan asal di kotak surat. Saat koran kutarik, dua pucuk surat jatuh ke lantai. Aku pun memungutnya, melihat nama Sasuke dan namaku diketik rapi di pojok kanan atas masing-masing amplop putih itu.

"Temeeee, ada surat untukmu!" Teriakku sambil masuk rumah dan menaruh surat milik Sasuke dan koran di meja tamu, sementara surat untukku kupegang sambil duduk di sofa. Aku sungguh penasaran dengan isi surat ini.

"Kau benar-benar tidak mau menebak kabar baiknya?" Tanya Leo yang sedari tadi kuacuhkan.

"Katakan, Leo! Aku sibuk!" Ujarku malas sambil merobek amplop dan mengeluarkan isinya, bersamaan dengan Sasuke yang muncul di ruang tamu.

"Aku diterima di Brown University!" Leo berteriak kegirangan di seberang sana, sampai-sampai aku harus menjauhkan ponselku dari telinga agar suara bocah sialan itu tidak menghancurkan gendang telingaku.

"Jangan teriak-teriak, singa! Aku hampir tuli nih!" Bentakku kesal padanya yang justru membuatnya tertawa terbahak-bahak. Aku kembali melirik ke surat di tanganku. Huh, ternyata surat ini ada kop suratnya. Berarti ini surat resmi kan? Buru-buru kubuka lipatannya dan kubaca isinya.

"Ya, kau ingat pertandingan basket terakhir kita di musim semi? Ternyata di pertandingan itu ada seorang pelatih basket di Brown! Kemenangan kita waktu itu membuatku mendapatkan kesempatan masuk Brown University dengan jalur _non-academic_! Ini aku baru saja mendapat surat dari Brown, menyatakan aku diterima di universitasnya!" Cerita Leo panjang kali lebar dengan tawa bahagia terus berderai.

Sementara itu, aku sedang membeku, menatap nanar ke surat di tanganku. Di sana, dengan kop surat lambang matahari berwajah khas Brown University, dengan dua lembar rangkap surat, memberitahukan kepadaku, bahwa aku, Namikaze Naruto, telah diterima menjadi mahasiswa lewar jalur _non-academic_.

"Leo, sepertinya bukan hanya kau yang diterima," aku meneguk salivaku dengan susah payah, antara _shock_ dan ngeri. "Tapi aku juga."

Pip!

Langsung kututup sepihak telepon dari Leo. Sekarang pandanganku tidak terlepas dari surat di tanganku ini. Berbeda dengan Leo yang senang dan tertawa bahagia karena bisa diterima di salah satu universitas Ivy League, aku justru merasa takut dan sedih. Kalau aku diterima, itu artinya aku tidak bisa kembali ke Jepang. Dengan kata lain, aku tidak akan bisa kembali bertemu Hinata dalam waktu dekat ini.

Aku menoleh ke arah Sasuke yang sedang membaca suratnya juga sambil berdiri. Dapat kulihat dia menyunggingkan seringai penuh kepuasan dengan masih menatap sura di tangannya. Dia bahkan semakin melebarkan seringainya saat menoleh ke arahku. Dia pun membalik surat itu agar aku bisa turut membaca isi suratnya.

"Aku diterima di Harvard, Dobe."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Sementara itu di belahan bumi yang berbeda...**

**Selasa, 2 Mei**

**Rumah Keluarga Hyuuga**

**07.21 PM**

**[Normal POV]**

"Wah, Hinata-chan sudah semakin cantik saja ya!" Hinata tersenyum dengan kedua belah pipi yang memerah seperti kelopak mawar. Dia hanya bisa menunduk ketika sepupu ayahnya memujinya. Tidak heran mengingat Hinata adalah gadis yang agak pemalu. Tidak hanya Hinata, ibu Hinata dan Hiashi pun ikut tersenyum bangga.

"Sudah berapa tahun yah kita tidak bertemu? Tidak terasa sekarang usiamu sudah 15 tahun," lanjut wanita berambut perak panjang dan diikat rendah itu sambil meminum ocha yang disuguhkan.

Malam ini, keluarga Hinata kedatangan tamu penting, yakni keluarga Ootsuki dari Kyushu. Keluarga Ootsuki bisa dibilang satu keturunan dengan keluarga Hyuuga, mengingat ciri fisik mata mereka sama, yaitu berwarna lavender.

Kedatangan mereka tentu disambut baik oleh keluarga Hinata. Mereka bahkan ikut menggunakan furisode untuk menyambut kedatangan keluarga Ootsuki yang terkenal sangat tradisional itu.

"Ya, terakhir kalinya Hinata bertemu dengan Kaguya-nee saat kelulusan SD. Sekarang dia sudah akan menjadi murid SMA tahun depan," jelas Ibu Hinata, mewakili Hinata. "Kalau Toneri sekarang baru naik kelas 2 SMA ya?" Tanya ibu Hinata sambil menatap pemuda tampan bersurai perak pendek yang duduk di sebelah Kaguya.

"Ya, dia kemarin mendapat peringkat satu paralel," Kaguya tersenyum anggun sambil memegang pundak putranya yang duduk di sebelah kanannya, bersebrangan dengan Hinata.

"Aa, Toneri memang tidak diragukan lagi kecerdasannya. Kurasa dia tidak akan kesulitan masuk ke Tokyo Daigakkou nantinya," sahut Hiashi menanggapi.

"Entahlah, ji-san. Sebenarnya aku lebih suka kuliah di tempat yang tidak jauh dari rumah," Toneri ikut bersuara dalam topik yang membicarakan dirinya itu. Dia menatap Hinata tepat di mata lavender yang sama dengan miliknya, membuat Hinata sedikit gugup karena ditatap sedemikian intens.

"Tapi, kalau memang ada alasan yang membuatku harus pergi ke Tokyo dari Kyushu, kupikir aku akan memikirkannya lagi," lanjut pemuda berambut _broken__white_ pendek itu, masih menatap Hinata dalam-dalam.

Hinata sedikit terkesiap. Ucapan Toneri itu seolah-olah ditujukan untuknya, meski Hinata tidak tahu maksud dari pemuda yang bisa dikatakan masih sepupu jauhnya itu. Firasatnya sedikit tidak enak ketika bertatapan dengan mata yang begitu tenang dan dalam, namun sarat akan maksud terselubung itu. Karena itu, Hinata lebih memilih menunduk, mencoba menghindar dari kedua netra Toneri yang duduk di hadapannya.

Selanjutnya kedua keluarga itu kembali mengobrol sambil menghabiskan makanan mereka. Setelah makan maalam telah habis, Hinata membantu ibunya membereskan piring dan mencucinya, sementara Hanabi, si bungsu, bermain dengan Nene si sulung. Hiashi menemani keluarga Ootsuki mengobrol di ruang TV.

"Kaa-san, aku pamit ya," kata Hinata sembari mengelap tangannya ke serbet yang digantung di atas wastafel.

"Ya. Bawakan senbei dan manju ke ruang TV untuk cemilan," kata ibu Hinata lembut sambil menyeduh teh. Hinata mengangguk. Dia mengambil nampan untuk mengantarkan dua piring penganan itu ke ruang TV.

"Silakan," Hinata menaruh kudapan itu di meja depan sofa. Dia sempat melihat tatapan Toneri yang mengarah padanya dari tadi, namun dia mencoba untuk tidak mempedulikannya. Setelah pamit pergi, dia pun berjalan kembali ke arah dapur, menaruh nampan, dan langsung bergegas ke lantai dua, menuju kamarnya dengan jantung berdebar.

Hinata menutup pintu kamarnya dengan hati lega. Rasanya begitu tenang setelah menghindar dari Toneri dan tatapannya yang sarat makna. Hinata memang tidak suka ditatap seperti itu. Lagipula, tatapan Toneri itu rasanya sama dengan tatapan pemuda-pemuda yang pernah menyatakan cinta padanya, yang membedakan hanyalah tatapan milik Toneri rasanya lebih obsesif. Entah ini hanya perasaannya atau bagaimana, yang jelas Hinata agak takut melihatnya. Makanya dia lebih memilih untuk menghindari pemuda itu.

Dengan tenang Hinata pun masuk ke kamar mandi untuk berganti baju dengan piyama dan menggosok gigi untuk bersiap tidur. Sebelum dia melangkah ke tempat tidur, dia melirik pigura kecil yang dipajang di meja belajarnya. Pigura kayu dengan hiasan kupu-kupu warna biru itu bukan membingkai selembar foto, namun yang dibingkai adalah selembar kertas yang warnanya sedikit menguning dengan tulisan bertinta pudar.

Hinata tersenyum manis pada kertas jelek di dalam pigura itu. Kertas itu mengingatkannya pada sesosok pemuda yang telah mengisi hatinya, dengan binar di mata biru azure yang selalu terbayang di kepalanya. Hanya dengan melihat kertas itu, entah kenapa seluruh kecemasannya hilang tak berbekas.

Setelah puas lima menit menatap pigura itu, Hinata pun akhirnya berbaring si kasur empuknya, mulai memejamkan mata, berharap alam mimpi akan membawanya menemui pemuda yang dirindukannya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hiashi, tak terasa anak sulungmu akan menikah empat hari lagi," Yukihito Ootsuki meminum ocha yang disediakan sang tuan rumah dengan hikmat.

"Ya, tak kusangka putriku sudah beranjak dewasa," sahut Hiashi sambil memandang sosok Nene yang sedang bermain dengan Hanabi di teras belakang.

Empat hari lagi, Nene akan menikah dengan Tenshin, pasarnya sejak SMA yang juga merupakan teman masa kecilnya. Untuk itulah keluarga Ootsuki hadir si sini. Mereka ingin menghadiri acara sakral ini sekalian bersilahturahim dengan keluarga Hyuuga. Itu menurut Hiashi.

"Ya, tak terasa waktu begitu cepat berlalu. Rasanya baru saja kemarin melihat anak-anak ini lahir ke dunia, tapi sekarang mereka sudah dewasa, bahkan akan menikah," Kaguya menambahkan sambil tertawa kecil.

"Aku sudah mengenal keluarga Karuhi sejak dulu, jadi aku langsung menyetujui ketika Tenshin melamar Nene empat bulan yang lalu. Senang bisa memiliki tali kekeluargaan dengan keluarganya yang sangat baik seperti mereka," ujar Hiashi, masih memandangi Nene.

"Lalu bagimana dengan kami?"

Hiashi mengernyit ketika sang kepala keluarga Ootsuki melemparkan pertanyaan ambigu tadi.

"Kurasa kau tahu kan apa maksud kedatangan kami ke sini?" Yukihito, berkata lagi dengan tenang.

"Saya amat tersanjung jika Anda memberitahukannya pada saya, Yukihito-niisan," jawab Hiashi, masih setenang air. Dia sungguh tidak paham dengan maksud pria yang merupakan suami dari sepupu jauhnya itu.

Yukihito menatap istrinya sejenak yang melemparkan senyum tipis, lalu ke arah putranya yang masih berwajah tenang, barulah dia menatap kembali kedua manik Hiashi.

"Aku ingin keluarga kita berbesan, Hiashi," kata pria tua itu dengan senyuman—lebih tepatnya sebuah seringai. "Aku ingin melamar putrimu, Hyuuga Hinata, untuk anakku, Toneri Ootsuki."

Dan saat itu juga, dunia Hiashi rasanya tersedot habis, tidak menyisakan apapun kecuali kekagetan yang membuat jiwanya bimbang.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Rabu, 3 Mei**

**08.03 AM**

**Halaman belakang kediaman Hyuuga**

Suara gelak tawa menghiasi halaman belakang keluarga Hyuuga. Suara itu berasal dari Hanabi yang sedang bermain masak-masakan dengan Hinata. Hinata tidak bisa menahan senyuman lembutnya kala melihat sang adik memotong-motong rerumputan dengan pisau plastik sambil tertawa riang.

Hinata memang sangat menyayangi Hanabi. Sejak dulu, dialah yang paling semangat menyambut kehadiran Hanabi di dunia ini. Hanabi lebih mirip Nene dalam segi penampilan, namun sikapnya lebih ramah dan terbuka daripada kedua kakaknya yang lain. Tidak heran dia telah menjadi kesayangan seluruh anggota keluarga Hyuuga.

"Sepertinya menyenangkan."

Hinata menoleh ketika mendengar suara maskulin dari arah belakangnya. Terlihat sosok Toneri berjalan ke arah taman belakang dengan mengenakan kaus oblong dan celana rumahan panjang, sangat berbeda dengan semalam saat dia mengenakan haori dan hakama. Pemuda berambut pendek berwarna _broken__white_ itu menampakan senyum kecil yang lembut, membuat sosoknya tampak sangat mempesona, namun tidak bagi Hinata.

"Aa, Toneri-niisan," sapa Hinata sopan. Usia Toneri memang lebih tua dua tahun dari Hinata, namun tetap saja Hinata perlu bersikap sopan padanya.

"Toneri-niichan, lihat, Hanabi bikin dorayaki!" Ujar Hanabi sambil menyodorkan piring plastik dengan tumpukan dedaunan dan bunga yang disebutnya dorayaki itu.

"Wah, Hanabi-chan hebat!" Puji Toneri sambil mengelus kepala kecil Hanabi, membuat gadis kecil berusia empat tahun itu tersenyum bangga dan menggemaskan.

"Mana Nene-neesan?" Tanya Toneri pada Hinata yang sedang merapikan mainan Hanabi.

"Dia pergi bersama Tenshin-nii ke butik untuk _fitting_ gaun pengantin," jelas Hinata sambil tersenyum kecil. Hinata memang merasa sangat bahagia dengan pernikahan kakak perempuannya itu, apalagi dia menikah dengan Tenshin yang sudah dia kenal baik sedari kecil. Rasanya dia seperti melihat ikatan cinta yang tak lekang oleh waktu. Hinata juga ingin merasakan cinta yang begitu indah seperti milik kakaknya itu.

"Nene-neesan akan tinggal di rumah Tenshin-nii, aku jadi sedih juga. Rumah ini akan sepi tanpa kehadirannya," ujar Hinata lagi dengan muram. Walaupun sikap Nene sangat dingin, namun Nene adalah sosok kakak yang penuh rasa tanggung jawab menjaga adik-adiknya. Hinata pasti akan sangat merindukan sosok Nene setelah kakaknya itu menikah.

Pluk!

Hinata merasakan sebuah tangan besar mampir mengelus kepalanya. Dia menoleh bingung ke arah Toneri yang sekarang tersenyum lembut ke arahnya.

"Jangan sedih begitu. Kau masih punya Hanabi-chan di rumah ini yang bisa terus bersamamu. Dan juga ada aku," kata pemuda itu lalu menarik kembali tangannya.

Hinata sedikit bingung dengan kata-kata Toneri. "Maksud nii-san, nii-san akan terus tinggal di rumah ini?" Tanya Hinata polos.

"Entahlah. Itu tergntung keputusan ayahmu," jawab Toneri kalem, namun tidak cukup memuaskan rasa penasaran Hinata.

"Kenapa tergantung pada Chichi (ayahku)?" Tanya Hinata benar-benar tidak mengerti.

Toneri tersenyum, namun kali ini senyumnya terkesan sangat misterius bukan senyuman lembut dan tulus seperti ketika pemuda itu memandang Hanabi.

"Kau akan tahu nanti, Hime," jawab Toneri. Pemuda itu lalu meninggalkan Hinata yang masih dikuasai rasa bingung.

Meski penasaran, Hinata lebih memilih mengabaikan perkataan pemuda itu. Terserah saja pada Toneri, toh tidak ada hubungannya dengan dirinya, pikir Hinata acuh.

Hinata hanya tidak tahu, ada takdir besar yang harus dia hadapi bersama Toneri di depan sana, hanya saja dia belum menyadarinya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sore hari rumah keluarga Hyuuga tampak sepi. Ini karena keluarga Ootsuki memutuskan untuk jalan-jalan mengelilingi Tokyo bersama ibu Hinata dan Hanabi, sementara Hinata tetap tinggal di rumah bersama ayahnya. Kata ayahnya, ada yang ingin dibicarakan berdua dengan Hinata, jadi Hinata disuruh untuk tetap tinggal di rumah.

Keputusan ayahnya itu malah membuat Hinata senang. Bukan bermaksud kurang ajar, tapi Hinata tidak begitu merasa nyaman berdekatan dengan Toneri, meskipun mereka adalah saudara. Hinata hanya merasa risih dengan Toneri yang tidak pernah berhenti menatapnya seolah dirinya adalah semacam mangsa buruan yang telah lama diincar.

Hinata berjalan perlahan memasuki ruang kerja ayahnya yang berada di ujung lorong lantai dua. Gadis berhelaian indigo yang semakin cantik di usia remajanya itu kini sedikit gugup. Dia memang jarang sekali masuk ke ruangan kerja ayahnya, apalagi ayahnya bilang ada hal penting yang ingin dibicarakan. Rasanya Hinata tidak pernah melakukan hal yang aneh-aneh sampai harus diberi peringatan keras. Lalu ada apa sebenarnya?

Hinata mengetuk perlahan pintu ruangan ayahnya, yang langsung disuruh masuk ke dalam. Hinata bisa melihat ayahnya sedang duduk tenang memeriksa beberapa dokumen di tangannya. Hinata pun memutuskan duduk di hadapan ayahnya, menunggu. Tidak lama, Hiashi sudah merapikan berkas-berkas itu, dan sekarang memandang penuh pada putri keduanya.

Tidak ada yang bersuara selama beberapa menit, membuat ruangan itu sunyi dan senyap. Hiashi sedari tadi hanya menatap putrinya dengan pandangan yang sulit dijelaskan, sementara Hinata terus menunduk, mulai bingung sekaligus gugup karena dipandangi terus menerus oleh ayahnya.

"Hinata," akhirnya Hiashi memanggil nama putrinya setelah terdiam lebih dari sepuluh menit.

"Y-ya, Tou-san?" Hinata tanpa sadar jadi tergagap, sepertinya masih gugup. Meski begitu dia memberanikan diri menatap mata ayahnya yang memiliki manik serupa dengan miliknya itu.

Hiashi menghela napas berat. Dia kembali memandang dalam ke Hinata, membuat Hinata jadi bingung. Sebenarnya apa yang mau dikatakan ayahnya sampai terlihat ragu begitu?

"Hinata, apa kau pernah membenci ayah?"

Hinata terkesiap mendengar pertanyaan tak terduga dari ayahnya. Gadis bermanik lavender itu mengernyit, menatap serius sekaligus kaget pada pria ber-_title_ ayah di hadapannya.

"Tentu aku tidak pernah sekalipun membenci Tou-san. Tapi kenapa Tou-san menanyakan hal itu?"

Hiashi kembali menghela napas sambil menutup mata, mencoba menghindar sejenak dari tatapan putrinya. Kala pria itu membuka mata, tatapan penuh keletihan dan keprihatinanlah yang disuguhkan kepada Hinata. "Karena mungkin setelah ini, kau akan membenci ayah. Sangat-sangat membenci ayah."

Hinata menatap ayahnya tak habis pikir. Dia benar-benar bingung. Seumur hidupnya, baru kali ini dia melihat Hiashi sangat terpukul dan menyesal pada hal yang tidak jelas. "Ada apa sebenarnya, Ayah? Bisakah Ayah jelaskan padaku?" Tanya Hinata lembut namun jelas sedikit menuntut.

Hiashi terdiam lagi. Setelah membuang napas keras-keras, dia pun bersuara kembali.

"Kau akan ayah jodohkan dengan Toneri."

Deg!

Jantung Hinata rasanya membeku beberapa detik ketika mendengar jawaban sang ayah. Dijodohkan? Dengan Toneri? Rasanya dada Hinata terasa sesak tanpa bisa dia cegah.

"Ke-kenapa tiba-tiba?" Hanya itu yang sanggup Hinata katakan setelah kembali dari rasa _shock_-nya. Dia masih belum bisa percaya dengan perkataan ayahnya.

Untuk ke sekian kalinya, Hiashi menghela napas. "Hinata, buyutmu pernah bilang, kita sebaiknya menjaga darah Hyuuga tetap bersih. Maksudnya adalah, tidak mencampur adukan dengan keturunan yang bisa membuat ciri fisik kita hilang, yaitu mata ini," Hiashi menunjuk mata lavendernya, sementara Hinata terus menyimak. "Dan keluarga Ootsuki, selaku masih satu keturunan dengan kita, menagih perkataan buyutmu itu pada ayah," jelas Hiashi singkat, namun cukup bisa dimengerti oleh Hinata.

Di keluarga Hyuuga, pernikahan antar sepupu memang di perbolehkan, semata-mata untuk menjaga kemurnian keturunannya. Tapi di masa modern ini biasnya hal itu tidak dilakukan lagi. Contohnya adalah pernikahan Nene dan Tenshin. Tapi, jika salah satu anggota clan Hyuuga atau yang satu keturunan dengannya melamar anak gadis keturunan Hyuuga, maka lamarannya harus lebih diutamakan daripada lamaran dari pria di luar clan. Dan sepertinya hal inilah yang sedang di hadapi Hinata sekarang.

"Tapi Tou-san, Hinata masih 15 tahun!" Hinata bersikeras. Dia benar-benar tidak ingin dijodohkan, apalagi dengan Toneri. Dia sudah berjanji pada dirinya sendiri untuk menunggu seseorang. Dia tidak mau bersanding dengan pria yang tidak dia cintai.

"Mereka tidak minta untuk menikah sekarang," Hiashi mencoba menenangkan putri keduanya. "Mereka minta diadakan pertunangan dulu pada Jumat siang, kemudian pertunangan kalian akan diumumkan saat acara resepsi Nene dilangsungkan," Hiashi bisa melihat Hinata terperangah dengan kata-katanya. Tapi ayah tiga anak itu tetap melanjutkan ucapannya. "Ayah juga tidak ingin melakukan ini, apalagi sampai menumbalkanmu. Tapi ayah tidak bisa, Hinata. Ayah Toneri adalah pemegang saham yang cukup besar di perusahaan kita."

Hinata terdiam. Gadis cantik itu akhitnya mengerti inti dari kata-kat ayahnya. "Keluarga Ootsuki, mengancam Ayah, kan?" Hinata menyimpulkan, bersamaan dengan air mata yang berkumpul di pelupuk matanya.

Hiashi hanya bisa menatap putrinya sendu. Tidak pernah sekalipun diaberniat membuat putrinya menangis. Dia sangat menyayangi putrinya, lebih dari perusahaannya sendiri. Bagaimanapun, seorang ayah akan selalu berusaha membahagiakan putrinya. Dan kini, dia telah gagal menjadi ayah yang baik bagi Hinata.

Hinata langsung keluar dari ruangan Hiashi tanpa berkata apapun lagi. Dia berlari, memasuki kamarnya, menutupnya rapat-rapat, tidak mengizinkan siapapun masuk. Di ruangan pribadi miliknya inilah dia menumpahkan segala kekecewaan dan tangisnya tanpa perlu merasa malu. Dada Hinata rasanya mau pecah saking sesaknya. Dia berharap air mata yang ditumpahkannya bisa mengurangi barang setitik saja rasa sakit ini. Namun tidak ada sedikitpun yang berubah, malah semakin lama ia menangis, dia semakin sadar bahwa dia tidak berdaya, tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa untuk menyelamatkan ayahnya.

Inikah takdir yang sudah digariskan kepadanya? Jika memang ini takdirnya, kenapa Hinata tidak merasa bahagia? Kenapa dia harus mengorbankan perasaannya? Salahkah dia berharap bisa bersama dengan Naruto, yang bahkan tidak dia ketahui keadaannya sedikitpun? Kenapa rasanya seperih ini melepaskan janjinya sendiri untuk menunggu pemuda itu?

Hinata tidak tahu jawabannya. Dia hanya bisa kembali menangis, meratapi takdir yang begitu senang mempermainkan hatinya, perasaannya, juga jalan hidupnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Department store Rapongi,**

**03.21 PM**

"Tsunade-sama, lihat! Itu Kaguya Ootsuki dan keluarga Hyuuga kan?" Sakura menunjuk ke arah rombongan keluarga yang sedang berjalan menuju lift mall, membuat Tsunade menoleh ke arah yang ditunjuk.

"Ya, kau benar, Sakura," jawab Tsunade cuek lalu kembali memilih pakaian ibu hamil seperti sebelumnya.

"Anda tidak ingin menyapa mereka?" Tanya Sakura bingung. "Ootsuki merupakan relasi bisnis yang cukup berpengaruh kan?" Menjadi tangan kanan Tsunade yang merupakan kepala rumah sakit Tokyo membuat Sakura hapal soal seluk beluk bisnis di wilayah Jepang. Makanya tidak aneh jika gadis berhelaian _soft pink_ itu mengetahui pemilik perusahaan dan CEO kerajaan bisnis seperti Minato Namikaze, Uchiha Itachi dan Fugaku, Hiashi Hyuuga, bahkan Ootsuki, mengingat Sakura sering menghadiri rapat-rapat penting bisnis rumah sakit selama dia menjadi tangan kanan Tsunade.

"Percayalah, Sakura. Kau tidak akan mau berurusan dengan mereka. Mereka itu licik, senang memanipulasi, juga berani melakukan hal kotor demi mencapai tujuan mereka. Tampang mereka saja yang seperti orang baik-baik," cibir Tsunade. Dia mengelus-elus perutnya, seolah tidak mau anak di kandungannya seperti apa yang barusan dia bicarakan. "Lagipula nanti kita akan bertemu dengan mereka tiga hari lagi di acara resepsi pernikahan Nene," tambah Tsunade lagi sambil kembali memilih baju.

"Ah, Anda benar juga. Keluarga Ootsuki ke sini pasti untuk menghadiri pernikahan anak sulung Hyuuga kan? Tapi menurutku, pasti ada hal lain sampai mereka datang lebih dulu dari waktu yang ditentukan," Sakura menanggapi dengan setengah bergumam, namun cukup jelas terdengar oleh Tsunade.

Tsunade mengernyit, tidak paham dengan kata-kata Sakura. "Maksudmu?"

"Mungkin Anda tidak tahu. Pada rapat hari Jumat minggu lalu, beberapa orang peserta rapat sedang membahas soal Ootsuki yang kabarnya akan melakukan pernikahan bisnis dengan keluarga Hyuuga. Aku langsung paham maksudnya ketika melihat anak lelaki keluarga Ootsuki di rombongan keluarga tadi. Dilihat dari usianya yang masih remaja, sepertinya dia akan dijodohkan dengan Hinata," jelas Sakura panjang lebar. Penjelasan Sakura itu justru membuat Tsunade melotot terkejut.

"Apakah benar apa yang kau katakan tadi?" Tanya Tsunade serius sambil menggenggam pundak kiri Sakura.

"Itu masih jadi kabar burung, Tsunade-sama," ujar Sakura kalem, mencoba menenangkan Tsunade yang terlihat panik. "Sayang sekali bukan? Padahal Naruto menyukai kan Hinata," lanjut Sakura sambil geleng-geleng kepala, tak habis pikir.

"Kau tahu juga soal itu?" Sekarang Tsunade tidak menyembunyikan keterkejutannya sedikit pun. Wanita pirang itu pikir, Sakura tidak pernah tahu soal hubungan antara Hinata dan Naruto. Makanya dia sangat kaget saat Sakura mengatakan hal barusan.

Sakura tertawa lepas, seolah-olah geli dengan pertanyaan Tsunade. "Kurasa semua orang yang mengetahui soal aksi penyelamatan Hinata yang dilakukan Naruto empat tahun yang lalu pasti akan berpikiran yang sama denganku," sahut Sakura sambil tersenyum simpul. "Aku juga jadi bisa mengerti kenapa Minato-jisan mengirim Naruto bersekolah ke luar negeri hanya untuk memisahkannya dengan Hinata. Pasti berat untuk Naruto," sahut Sakura prihatin.

Tsunade terperangah, takjub sendiri dengan kepandaian Sakura dalam mengamati dan menyimpulkan segala hal di sekitarnya. Padahal Tsunade tidak pernah sedikitpun memberitahukan soal alasan Naruto hengkang dari Jepang. Tsunade jadi bertanya-tanya, sejak kapan Sakura mengetahui hal ini? Tapi ia cukup menyimpan hal itu sendiri. Ada hal yang lebih penting untuk ia urus sekarang.

"Lalu, apa menurutmu akan terjadi perjodohan bisnis di antara keluarga Ootsuki dan Hyuuga?" Pancing Tsunade.

"Aku sudah bilang, Tsunade-san, itu hanya kabar burung," kilah Sakura sambil angkat bahu.

"Aku hanya minta pendapatmu, Sakura, sebagai orang yang ahli mengamati situasi," sanggah Tsunade mulai membujuk.

"Dilihat dari apa yang kau bilang sebelumnya tentang kelicikan keluarga Ootsuki, kurasa itu akan terjadi. Anda ingat, keluarga Ootsuki memiliki saham sebesar 30% di Hyuuga Ltd. Itu bukan jumlah yang kecil, dan cocok digunakan sebagai senjata untuk mendapatkan sesuatu—dalam hal ini, perjodohan. Kurasa Hiashi-san tidak akan bisa menolak permintaan keluarga Ootsuki jika sampai itu terjadi, kalau tidak mau bangkrut mendadak. Apalagi diperkuat soal tradisi keluarga Hyuuga yang sangat mementingkan garis keturunan mata bulannya itu. Dan jika hal ini benar, maka bisa dipastikan kalau mereka akan mengumumkan perjodohan itu pada acara penikahan Nene, mengingat saat itu seluruh kolega Hiashi-san akan berkumpul," Sakura memaparkan spekulasinya dengan sangat lancar. "Tapi itu hanya spekulasiku, sih. Ini kan bukan drama TV," lanjut Sakura lagi sambil terkikik, merasa lucu dengan kata-katanya sendiri.

Tsunade manggut-manggut, tapi juga takjub karena tidak menyangka Sakura akan berpikiran sejauh itu. Sayangnya Sakura tidak tahu, Tsunade pernah hidup di masa lalu, di mana dia menyaksikan sendiri saat Toneri menculik Hanabi untuk menikah dengan Hinata demi menjadi penguasa dunia di masa lampau sampai-sampai dulu Bumi hampir saja akan kejatuhan bulan. Tsunade yakin, Toneri juga akan melakukan hal yang sama di masa ini untuk mendapatkan Hinata. Dan prediksi Sakura itu hampir 90% akan menjadi kenyataan jika tidak segera dihentikan. Karena itu Tsunade memilih untuk meraih ponselnya, mengetikan sesuatu untuk orang yang jauh berada di sana.

"Tsunade-sama, masih lama tidak belanjanya? Aku akan ke Adachi untuk ziarah ke makan Samui setelah ini, mumpung libur," gerutu Sakura ketika melihat Tsunade malah asik mengotak-atik gadgetnya.

"Baiklah, ayo kita pulang," seru Tsunade sambil merangkul Sakura dan memasukan ponselnya kembali ke saku celana. "Sepertinya akan ada kejutan untuk kita semua," ujar Tsunade sambil tersenyum lebar sekali, membuat Sakura heran.

"Maksud Anda?"

"Kau akan tahu nanti," jawab Tsunade misterius sambil berjalan bersama, masih tersenyum penuh arti.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Kamis, 4 Mei**

**10.34 AM**

**Mansion Uchiha**

**[Sasuke's POV]**

"Huekk! Hueeekkk!"

Aku mengangkat wajahku dari wastafel sedikit hingga aku bisa melihat pantulan wajahku sendiri di cermin. Wajahku tampak letih dan pucat, efek dari kelelahan dan _jetlag_ akut yang kurasakaan setelah terbang lebih dari 14 jam. Rasa mual masih saja bersarang di perutku, membuatku benar-benar tidak nyaman. Aku pun kembali membasuh wajahku untuk terakhir kalinya.

"Huekkk!"

Aku melirik ke kamar mandi yang pintunya terbuka, melihat Naruto masih berusaha memuntahkan isi perutnya ke kloset. Kuharap dia bisa menahan wajahnya agar tidak masuk ke dalam situ.

Cekrek!

Aku menoleh ke arah pintu dan kulihat Kakashi masuk ke dalam dengan membawa dua buah mug yang mengeluarkan uap mengepul.

"Ini, kubawakan teh herbal untuk mengurangi mual," Kakashi memberikan satu mug untukku, yang langsung kuterima dan kuhirup aromanya. Hn, wangi jahe. Perlahan aku menyesap cairan itu, merasakan hangat mengalir ke kerongkongan sampai ke perutku. Tidak lama kulihat Naruto keluar dari kamar mandi dengan wajah yang sangat berantakan. Dia meminum teh herbal di mugnya seperti orang kehausan. Mungkin lidahnya akan melepuh sebentar lagi.

"Tehnya enak, tapi panas," umpatnya sambil membanting mug ke nakas—kuharap mugnya tidak pecah. Dia lalu bersendawa keras sekali. Hn, dasar rubah jorok.

"Tidurlah, Naruto. Akan butuh waktu lama sampai _jetlag_-mu sedikit membaik. Kau juga, Sasuke," ujar Kakashi sambil menatapku. Aku hanya mengangguk tanpa suara. "Aku masih harus mengurus beberapa hal di kantor imigrasi. Aku pergi dulu," kata pria bermata sayu itu lagi sambil keluar dari ruangan dan menghilang dari balik pintu. Saat aku membalikan badan, kulihat Naruto sudah telungkup di sofa di depan tempat tidur, dia terlihat sangat kelelahan.

"Sial, tak kusangka akan separah ini _jetlag_-nya setelah empat tahun tidak naik pesawat—dattebayo," keluh Naruto dengan suara lemas seperti kakek-kakek kena encok.

"Hn, kau bilang kau sudah biasa terbang di punggung Gamakichi?" Ejekku sambil meletakan mug yang sudah kosong di nakas dan duduk di sofa seberang Naruto. Ejekanku sepertinya menyinggung bocah kuning itu, karena dia langsung menoleh ke arahku dengan tatapan tajam.

"Kau juga sering terbang di punggung elang tapi tetap saja kena _jetlag_, Teme," balasnya lagi sengit. Aku hanya mendengus, tidak menanggapi perkataannya.

"Huh, tidak kusangka tubuh kita di zaman sekarang ini jauh lebih lemah daripada saat di masa lampau. Ini pasti efek _global warming_," tuduh Naruto ngaco. Apa hubungannya global warming dengan ninja zaman dulu. Hn, dasar sinting.

"Meski kena _jetlag_, tapi aku tetap bersyukur karena akhirnya kita bisa pulang ke Jepang, Teme," ujar Naruto lagi sambil tekekeh kecil.

"Berterima kasihlah padaku yang bisa diterima di Harvard," ujarku sombong pada Naruto, yang langsung membuatnya mendecih.

"Ya ya, terima kasih, Tuan Uchiha Sascake. Dan terima kasih juga karena baru memberitahuku kemarin bahwa itulah syarat agar kita bisa kembali ke Jepang," ujar Naruto malas sambil menutup matanya. Tidak lama, Naruto sudah mendengkur keras, tanda dia sudah masuk alam mimpi.

Ya, sekarang aku dan Naruto sudah kembali ke Jepang, hal yang sudah kami tunggu-tunggu sejak empat tahun yang lalu. Kami memang tidak pernah kembali ke Jepang selama kami bersekolah di Amerika. Liburan musim panas dan musim dingin pun kami habiskan di sana hanya ditemani Kakashi. Ini bukan karena kami tidak memiliki ongkos untuk membeli tiket pesawat, tapi kakekku dan orang tua Naruto sudah menetapkan sebuah syarat jika kami ingin pulang ke Tokyo, dan syaratnya adalah aku harus diterima dulu di Harvard. Keputusan menyebalkan mereka membuat kami seolah-olah menjadi eksodus.

Sebenarnya keputusan ini adalah hukuman bagi Naruto agar bisa jauh dari Hinata. Karena jika aku tidak bisa kembali ke Jepang karena tidak diterima di Harvard, maka Naruto tidak akan mungkin bisa kembali ke Jepang juga. Orang tuanya masih menganggap Naruto punya kelainan sih. Aku memutuskan untuk tidak memberitahukan hal ini pada Naruto, karena jika sampai Dobe tahu, dia pasti akan sangat berisik dan mendesakku terus supaya masuk Harvard. Itu bisa mengganggu konsentrasi belajarku, jadi aku bungkam dan pura-pura tidak tahu soal syarat itu.

Dan pada hari Selasa ketika aku mendapat surat pemberitahuan aku masuk Harvard melalui jalur undangan, aku langsung menceritakan semuanya pada Dobe. Naruto awalnya terkejut dan mencak-mencak, dia menyalahkanku atas kegalauannya selama ini gara-gara tidak bisa pulang ke Jepang. Aku tidak peduli dengan ocehannya, karena detik itu juga aku langsung membereskan barang-barangku, ditemani Naruto yang terus mengomel seharian sambil mengepak barang-barangnya juga. Aku menyuruh Kakashi mengurus soal keimigrasian juga memesan tiket pesawat ke Tokyo.

Pada hari Rabu, aku, Naruto dan Kakashi sudah menaiki pesawat pertama dari Newark International Airport, terjebak selama 14 jam di dalam pesawat, dan sampai di Uchiha mansion sepuluh menit yang lalu. Kami memutuskan untuk tidak langsung pulang ke rumah masing-masing mengingat kami masih dilanda _jetlag_ yang cukup parah. Jadi kami memilih beristirahat sebentar di rumah kakekku, Madara, dahulu yang jaraknya memang tidak jauh dari Bandara Narita.

Aku bangkit dari dudukku, berjalan ke luar kamar tamu yang disediakan Madara. Aku memang masih sedikit pusing dan mual, tapi aku memaksakan diri untuk pergi menemui kakekku yang kutahu baru tiba di mansion beberapa saat yang lalu. Ada yang harus kubicarakan dengan Madara, dan aku tidak mau menundanya lebih lama lagi.

Dengan langkah tenang aku menuju ke ruang kerja Madara di lantai berada di mulut lorong dengan pintu kayu mahoni berwarna hitam sebagai akses maksudnya. Aku mengetuk pintu itu terlebih dahulu, sampai terdengar suara sahutan kakekku yang menyuruhku masuk. Saat masuk ke dalam, bisa kulihat Madara duduk santai di kursi kerjanya, menatap kehadiranku dengan senyuman lebar tanda kebanggaan.

"Akhirnya aku bisa melihatmu setelah empat tahun," ujar Madara ketika aku duduk di hadapan mejanya yang juga terbuat dari kayu mahoni.

"Hn, konnichiwa, jii-san," sapaku pendek.

"Kulihat kau sehat. Baik-baik saja kan selama di New Jersey?"

"Ya. Aku tidak mengalami kesulitan apapun di sana. Keberadaan Kakashi dan Naruto cukup membantu," jawabku santai.

"Baguslah. Bagaimana keadaan Naruto? Sudah pulih?" Tanyanya lagi.

"Dia sedang tidur sekarang."

"Maaf karena tidak menjemput kalian tadi. Aku sibuk."

"Ya, aku tahu. Kakashi sudah mengurus segalanya," jawabku singkat. "Kakek, aku tidak suka basa-basi. Aku ingin menagih janjimu padaku," ujarku datar _to the point_. "Aku sudah bersekolah di Amerika sesuai perintahmu. Aku juga sudah diterima di Harvard, bahkan dengan jalur undangan. Jadi sekarang kuminta kau memenuhi satu permintaanku, sebagi tebusan atas segala yang sudah kuperbuat untukmu," kataku lagi.

Madara terlihat tertarik. Dia menyandarkan punggungnya di kursi, mengisyaratkan aku untuk kembali bicara. Aku menyeringai. Sebentar lagi, apa yang kumau akan menjadi milikku.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Kediaman Namikaze**  
**06.21 PM**

**[Naruto's POV]**

Ting tong!

Aku menekan bel sekali sebelum berdiri gusar menunggu pintu di depanku terbuka. Jantungku terus berdebar dengan berisik dan keringat mulai mengalir di sekitar pelipisku. Aku mengepalkan tanganku erat untuk mengurangi kegugupanku. Bagaimana tidak gugup jika sekarang aku akan bertatap muka dengan orang tuaku untuk pertama kalinya setelah pergi jauh selama empat tahun. Sejujurnya aku takut dengan reaksi mereka. Semoga mereka tidak jantungan gara-gara melihatku.

Aku memang tidak sempat memberitahukan kepulanganku ke Jepang pada orangtuaku saking senangnya bisa pulang ke sini. Aku baru menyadari kalau aku belum memberi kabar saat aku ada di dalam pesawat. Turun dari pesawatpun aku belum sempat memegang ponsel karena dilanda _jetlag_ parah. Dan setelah aku bangun dari tidurku di mansion Madara, aku langsung menuju ke sini pakai taksi. Yah anggap saja kedatanganku ini sebagai kejutan untuk kedua orangtuaku.

Ceklik

Aku tersadar dari lamunanku ketika mendengar suara pintu dibuka. Tidak lama muncul sosok ibuku dengan mengenakan pakaian rumahannya yang biasa dan rambut merah panjangnya yang diikat. Aku tersenyum senang ketika raut wajah ibuku yang terlihat terkejut.

"Naruto-kuuuunnnn!" Ibuku langsung menerjangku ke dalam dekapan hangatnya yang agak menyesakan. Dia terlihat begitu bahagia akan kepulanganku, membuatku bersyukur dan membalas dekapannya.

"_Tadaima_, Kaa-san," ujarku sambil mengelus punggungnya.

"_Okaeri_!" Jawabnya, lalu melepaskan pelukan. Dia menatapku penuh senyum dengan mata berkaca-kaca. "Ayo masuk! Ayahmu sudah menunggu! Ibu juga sudah siapkan makanan yang banyak!" Ujar ibuku penuh semangat sambil menarik kuat tanganku.

"Eehh, tunggu Kaa-san!" Aku mencoba mengerem sambil meraih koperku. Ibuku sepertinya tidak peduli dan terus saja menarikku ke ruang makan. "Kenapa Kaa-san tahu aku akan pulang? Aku kan belum mengabarimu," tanyaku merasa heran. Padahal kupikir kepulanganku akan menjadi kejutan.

"Kakashi-san sudah menelpon ibu siang tadi dan menjelaskan semuanya. Dia bilang kau akan beristirahat dulu di Uchiha mansion sampai _jetlag_-mu sedikit membaik," jelas ibuku riang, yang malah membuatku merengut. Huh, dasar Kakashi-sensei. Dia terlalu bisa diandalkan sampai menghancurkan acara kejutanku.

Aku bisa melihat ayahku di ruang keluarga. Pria berambut sama denganku itu menatapku bangga dengan senyuman lebar di bibirnya. Aku langsung melepaskan peganganku dari koper dan memeluk ayahku erat. Seperti biasa dia akan menepuk-nepuk punggungku, menyalurkan kehangatan ke setiap jengkal tubuhku. Kami berpelukan cukup lama sebelum ayahku duluan yang melepaskannya, menatapku langsung dengan kedua mata birunya yang sama dengan punyaku.

"Anak Ayah sudah dewasa rupanya," ujar ayahhku masih tersenyum. Aku jadi sedikit malu, tapi aku tetap memberikan senyuman lima jariku untuknya.

"Ayo kita makan sebelum dingin!," ujar ibuku penuh semangat. Aku mengangguk dan melangkah ke meja makan bersama orang tuaku setelah melepaskan ranselku. Kami pun berbincang-bincang selagi makan. Aku terus menceritakan segala yang terjadi padaku selama di Amerika. Orang tuaku juga menanggapi dan mendengarkan ocehanku dengan semangat. Aku sangat-sangat merindukan kehangatan ini, sampai-sampai rasanya aku ingin menangis.

Setelah makan malam, aku membantu ibuku mencuci piring, membuat ibuku senang sekali. Aku dan ibuku lalu bergabung dengan ayahku di ruang keluarga, kembali mengobrol untuk melepas kerinduan yang kami rasakan setelah empat tahun berpisah.

"Oh ya, Naruto-kun, jadi kapan kau mulai kuliah?" Tanya ayahku setelah aku menceritakan soal Sasuke yang diterima di tiga universitas Ivy League sekaligus lewat jalur undangan.

"Aku tidak tahu, akan mendaftar ke mana, Tou-san. Pendaftaran universitas baru buka di musim gugur kan?" kataku santai.

Tiba-tiba kedua orang tuaku mengernyit dan saling berpandangan, seperti bingung dengan kata-kataku.

"Apa maksudmu? Kau sudah diterima di Brown University lewat jalur undangan kan? Buat apa daftar lagi?" Tanya ibuku bingung.

Aku langsung kaget dan tercengang mendengar kata-kata ibuku. Kenapa ibuku tahu soal itu? Aku kan berusaha menyembunyikan soal itu dari orang tuaku!

Ini pasti ulah Kakashi! Siapa lagi yang melaporkan segala aktifitasku kalau bukan pengawasku itu?

"A-aku.. bermaksud tidak mengambilnya, Kaa-san," kataku lirih sambil tertunduk dan menggaruk belakang kepalaku.

"Apa maksudmu? Brown University itu universitas hebat di Amerika, termasuk dalam Ivy League pula. Jangan menyia-nyiakannya," ujar ayahku serius. Dia terlihat sedikit kesal saat aku menatapnya.

"Tapi aku ingin kuliah di sini, Tou-san," ujarku serius.

"Tidak, kau akan tetap kuliah di sana," putus ayahku tegas, tidak mau dibantah.

"Ayah, aku tetap ingin tinggal di Jepang! Tidak cukupkah empat tahun aku di Amerika? Aku tidak mau lagi pergi dari Jepang!" Kataku bersikeras. Tapi ayahku terlihat tidak terpengaruh. Raut wajahnya masih tegas seperti tadi.

"Kau di Jepang hanya karena ingin berdekatan dengan Hinata, kan?"

Aku tersentak mendengar ucapan ayahku tadi. Sekarang raut wajah ayahku berubah menjadi dingin, tidak lagi hangat seperti sebelum-sebelumnya.

"Kau pikir hukumanmu sudah selesai? Ayah tidak akan pernah mengizinkanmu menemui Hinata lagi, Naruto-kun. Lagipula Hinata akan bertunangan dengan seseorang. Tidak akan ayah biarkan kau mengganggu kehidupannya," ujar ayahku dengan nada dinginnya.

Aku menggeram sampai gigiku menggeletuk, kesal. Aku tidak menyangka ayahku masih belum merubah mindsetnya tentangku. Jadi kepergianku ke Amerika selama ini sia-sia? Yang benar saja!

"Aku tahu Hinata akan bertunangan! Karena itulah aku ke sini! Aku ingin meminta restu ayah dan ibu supaya aku bisa mengajaknya bertunangan lebih dulu dari orang lain!" Pungkasku tidak mau kalah. Ya, aku memang sudah tahu soal Hinata yang mungkin akan bertunangan dengan Toneri Ootsuki, karena Tsunade mengirimiku pesan tentang hal itu sebelum aku masuk ke pesawat.

Itulah sebabnya aku buru-buru pulang ke rumah, untuk membicarakan hal ini dengan orang tuaku, sekaligus meminta restu pada mereka.

"Kau pikir kami akan merestuimu setelah apa yang pernah kau lakukan kepada Hinata? Jangan harap, Naruto-kun," sahut ayahku lagi tak kalah dingin.

"Ayah, aku bersumpah demi Kami-sama, aku mencintai Hinata dari lubuk hatiku sejak dulu! Aku tahu aku salah empat tahun yang lalu karena hampir melakukan hal bodoh padanya, tapi sekarang segalanya sudah berbeda, Ayah. Aku tahu segala konsekuensinya. Aku siap menerima segala kemungkinan yang ada untuk memperjuangkan Hinata. Kini saatnya Ayah melihatku membuktikan kata-kataku ini. Aku tidak akan menikahinya sekarang, dia masih sangat belia. Aku melamarnya agar dia tidak diambil orang lain nantinya, termasuk si Toneri itu," jelasku panjang lebar dengan penuh kesungguhan hati. Aku ingin ayaku tahu aku tidak main-main dengan ucapanku. "Karena itu Tou-san, Kaa-san, tolong restui aku. Kumohon!" Aku menunduk dalam-dalam di hadapan kedua orang tuaku. Aku tidak ragu jika harus mengemis pada mereka. Aku tahu ibu dan ayahku masih meragukanku, tapi aku tidak akan pernah menyerah untuk meyakinkan mereka. Aku akan terus memperjuangkan Hinata, bagaimanapun caranya. Tidak akan kubiarkan seorangpun membahagiakannya, kecuali aku. Hanya aku yang boleh mendampinginya, baik di masa lalu, maupun di masa depan.

"Kenapa kau begitu bersikeras untuknya, Naruto-kun?"

Aku kembali mengangkat wajahku ketika ibuku bersuara. Wanita bersurai merah itu menatapku sendu, seolah terluka karena aku masih bersikeras menginginkan Hinata. Bukan maksudku membuat ibuku sedih begini. Aku hanya ingin mereka memahami keinginanku untuk bersama Hinata.

"Kenapa harus Hinata? Kenapa bukan yang lain? Apa kau merasa pantas untuknya? Bahkan usia kalian berbeda jauh," ibuku bertanya tanpa henti dengan emosi meluap-luap, menuntut jawaban yang memuaskan dariku.

Aku terdiam sejenak, lalu tersenyum kecil. Dalam kepalaku berkeliaran memori-memori lama tentang kehidupan masa laluku bersama Hinata dulu. Senyuman lembut Hinata terpatri jelas dalam benakku, senyuman yang selalu menyemangatiku dan menemaniku di setiap langkahku di masa lampau, senyuman yang terus melekat di kepalaku, bahkan setelah aku terlahir kembali di kehidupan ini.

"Karena hanya dia yang kuinginkan, Kaa-san. Hanya dia satu-satunya gadis yang kupikirkan sepanjang hidupku. Dia gadis yang ingin kubahagiakan. Kebahagiaannya membuat hidupku menjadi sempurna. Kami seolah-olah sudah terhubung dengan sebuah takdir, bahkan kematian pun tidak bisa menghapuskannya," jawabku penuh kelembutan. Aku tahu aku sangat buruk dalam merangkai kata-kata. Tapi semua yang kuucapkan ini murni berasal dari hatiku. Aku yakin orangtuaku pasti bingung dengan ucapanku, tapi aku tidak peduli. Aku hanya mengatakan apa yang ada di hatiku tentang seberapa besar perasaan yang kumiliki untuk Hinata.

Tidak ada yang bersuara lagi setelah aku berbicara. Ruang keluarga berubah menjadi hening, hanya bunyi pendingin ruangan yang terdengar di antara kami, juga bunyi jantungku yang berdetak keras karena menunggu reaksi orang tuaku. Jika orang tuaku sampai menolakku lagi, aku akan terus memberi argumen untuk meyakinkan mereka. Aku harus dan sudah siap dengan segala kemungkinannya.

Beberapa menit berselang, aku mendengar helaan napas kasar keluar dari mulut ayahku. Aku melihatnya terpejam sambil mengurut pelipisnya. Saat dia membuka mata, dia langsung menatap ibuku yang juga menatap ke arah ayahku. Mereka seolah-olah sedang berkomunikasi lewat mata tanpa suara. Selanjutnya mereka kembali menatapku dengan tatapan yang sangat serius.

"Naruto-kun," ayahku memanggil, membuatku menegakan tubuh, siap mendengarkan. "Ayah tahu kau sudah dewasa dan bisa bertanggung jawab dengan segala tindakanmu. Tapi kami sebagai orang tuamu juga harus ikut membimbingmu agar kau tidak salah jalan," ayahku terdiam sejenak, lalu kembali melanjutkan. "Kalau memang itu keputusanmu, maka lakukanlah!"

Aku menatap takjub setelah ayahku melontarkan persetujuannya. Ada perasaan luar biasa lega yang langsung melingkupi hatiku, membuatku merasa sangat tenang dan bahagia. Aku langsung bangkit dari dudukku, menghampiri ayahku, dan bersujud di kakinya.

"Terima kasih, Tou-san, Kaa-san, terima kasih," hanya itu yang bisa kuucapkan berulang-ulang, mengekspresikan rasa syukurku yang tak terhingga pada mereka. Akhirnya segala perjuanganku terbayar lunas dengan adanya restu dari orang tua.

"Bangkitlah Naruto-kun," aku merasakan tangan halus ibuku menegakkan badanku kembali. Aku tersenyum menatap ibuku yang entah sejak kapan sudah menangis.

"Perjuanganmu belum berakhir. Kau masih harus meyakinkan Hiashi-san nanti," ujar ayahku kali ini tersenyum kecil. Hilang sudah raut ketegasannya yang sebelumnya kuhadapi.

Aku mengangguk. Ayahku benar, masih banyak hal yang harus kuhadapi untuk mendapatkan Hinata. Tapi aku yakin bisa menghadapi segalanya dengan tenang setelah mendapat restu orang tuaku.

"Tenang saja, aku akan ikut membantu," terdengar sebuah suara dari arah pintu depan, membuatku dan kedua orangtuaku menoleh serempak. Aku bisa melihat sosok Tsunade yang berjalan memasuki rumah dengan senyuman khasnya.

"Maaf karena masuk seenaknya. Pintu kalian tidak dikunci," katanya lagi saat sampai di hadapan kami.

"Tsunade-baasan!" Aku langsung bangkit kegirangan dan memeluknya. Tsunade hanya tersenyum meresponse tingkahku. Aku sangat-sangat senang Tsunade mau membantuku. Kuharap segalanya akan menjadi lebih mudah karenanya. Aku dan dia lalu duduk di sofa yang berseberangan dengan orang tuaku.

"Jadi Anda sudah tahu soal Naruto dan Hinata, Tsunade-san?" Tanya ayahku bingung.

"Begitulah. Makanya aku berani menjamin hubungan mereka, dan meyakinkanmu agar merestui Naruto, Minato-san," jawab Tsunade santai sambil melirikku. Aku menatap Tsunade dengan pandangan berbinar-binar. Meski galak, ternyata Tsunade baik juga.

"Yah, tapi tentu saja, kita butuh sebuah rencana jika ingin membatalkan pertunangan Hinata dan Toneri," ujar Tsunade lagi serius. "Apa kau siap terlibat dalam rencana ini, Minato-san?" Tanya Tsunade pada ayahku.

"Jika itu rencana yang baik, aku akan mendukung sepenuhnya," jawab ayahku yakin tanpa keraguan. Aku dan Tsunade tersenyum bersamaan. Dengan begini, aku akan semakin mudah untuk mendapatkan Hinata.

Hinata, tunggulah, aku pasti akan menjemputmu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Rumah sakit pusat Tokyo**  
**07.13 PM**

**[Normal POV]**

"Jadi kau tidak bisa datang ke resepsi putri sulung Hyuuga besok, pig?" Sakura menyenderkan tubuhnya ke kursi kerjanya dengan ponsel menempel di telinga kanannya.

"Aku sibuk, forehead! Jadwalku padat! Bulan ini banyak jadwal pemotretan untuk tema musim panas! Belum lagi persiapan fashion show di Milan! Aku tidak bisa kembali ke Jepang minggu ini! Maafkan aku ya, karena tidak bisa menemanimu ke sana," Ino mengoceh panjang lebar dari seberang telpon, membuat Sakura menghela napas maklum. Yah, beginilah jika punya sahabat supermodel terkenal seperti Ino. Sulit sekali menghabiskan waktu bersama di tengah-tengah kesibukan akan tuntutan pekerjaan.

"Ya, tidak apa-apa, pig. Aku mengerti kau pasti sangat-sangat sibuk sekarang ini. Kau harus menjaga kesehatanmu agar tidak sakit," nasehat Sakura sambil membereskan berkas-berkas yang tadi dia periksa.

"Baiklah, Bu Dokter! Sudah dulu ya telponnya! Aku sudah dipanggil nih!"

Pip!

Sakura menatap ponselnya yang sudah mati dengan tatapan kesal. Huh, lagi-lagi Ino memutuskan sambungan telpon mereka secara sepihak. Sakura hanya angkat bahu sambil memasukan ponselnya ke dalam saku jas dokternya. Dia pun bergegas membereskan barang-barangnya, bersiap untuk pulang ke rumah.

Saat Sakura akan menuju keluar dari poli tulang, dia melihat seseorang berdiri di depan jendela kaca di ujung lorong, membelakangi Sakura. Orang itu sangat tinggi, memakai kaus putih lengan panjang yang digulung serta celana denim hitam yang semakin menonjolkan kakinya yang panjang. Orang itu memiliki potongan rambut pendek dengan rambut belakang bermodel _spike_ seperti jarum. Tubuhnya yang tegap dan kekar meski dilihat dari belakang menandakan bahwa dia seorang lelaki. Sakura memicingkan mata, mulai merasa curiga. Siapa orang itu?

"Kau tidak berniat menyapaku?"

Sakura terlonjak kaget ketika mendengar sebuah suara _baritone_ dari pria yang masih membelakanginya itu. Jantung Sakura mulai berdetak cepat. Meski sudah lama berlalu, tapi Sakura yakin dia masih mengingat dengan jelas siapa pemilik suara itu, suara yang tidak bisa dia lupakan sejak empat tahun yang lalu.

"Uchiha... Sasuke...kun?" Sakura memanggil dengan ragu.

Untuk sesaat tidak ada sahutan apapun setelah dia mengucapkan nama itu. Sedetik kemudian pria itu berbalik, menampilkan sosok seorang pemuda rupawan dengan sepasang _onyx_ setajam elang yang langsung menjerat Sakura tanpa diminta. Dan saat Sakura memandang wajah pemuda itu, rasanya waktu langsung membeku, dan rasa lega yang entah dari mana datangnya melingkupi Sakura tanpa ampun. Ketika Sakura melihat seulas senyum tipis disuguhkan Sasuke untuknya, dia merasa lengkap.

Sasuke Uchiha sudah kembali padanya, menyempurnakan kehidupannya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**[Sasuke's POV]**

Aku berjalan ke arah Sakura yang masih saja terpaku menatapku. Senyumanku semakin lebar seiriing dengan jarak kami yang semakin dekat. Dan ketika aku sudah sampai ke hadapannya, aku langsung mengetuk dahi lebarnya dengan telunjuk dan jari tengahku, membuatnya tersadar dari lamunannya.

"_Tadaima_," kataku padanya.

Dia sedikit terlonjak, namun sedetik kemudian dia membalasku dengan senyuman lebar. Bukan senyuman tersipu karena malu, hanya senyuman penuh kelegaan. Aku jadi tersadar, yang kuhadapi sekarang bukanlah Sakura di masa lampau yang terus mencintaiku. Dia Sakura yang sama namun berbeda, Sakura Haruno yang jauh lebih dewasa dan lebih bijaksana.

"_Okaerinasai_. Selamat datang di Jepang, Sasuke-kun," sambutnya hangat, masih tersenyum. "Kau sekarang tinggi sekali. Sepertinya kau baik-baik saja selama di sana," katanya lagi sambil tertawa, tawa yang terdengar merdu di telingaku.

"Hn, seperti yang kau lihat," aku memandang Sakura dengan seksama, meneliti setiap inchi wajahnya. Sakura yang ada di hadapanku sekarang rasanya berbeda dengan Sakura empat tahun yang lalu. Dia terlihat lebih bersinar dan... hidup, seolah-olah jiwanya baru terlahir kembali.

"Sepertinya kau sudah sembuh," kataku lagi, menuangkan pendapatku. Sakura nampak terkejut dengan kata-kataku, tapi selanjutnya dia tersenyum lagi, jauh lebih lebar.

"Ya. Sejak kau pergi, aku mulai mengobati penyakitku. Aku sudah sembuh sejak satu tahun yang lalu," jawabnya kalem. Kami berjalan beriringan, keluar dari rumah sakit.

"Hn, aku senang mendengarnya," kataku tulus. Ya, aku memang sangat senang dan lega mendengar kesembuhannya. Aku senang dia menepati janjinya untuk sembuh padaku, juga lega karena akhirnya dia bisa kembali menjadi Sakura yang dulu—ceria, bersinar, dan selalu dipenuhi dengan kelembutan.

Tidak ada yang bersuara lagi di antara kami. Kami hanya melangkah menuju ke luar rumah sakit bersama-sama. Aku jadi merasa canggung. Aku bukan orang yang suka membuka obrolan lebih dulu. Sejujurnya ada sedikit rasa kecewa di hatiku. Kupikir Sakura akan sangat senang melihat aku kembali, tapi dia malah terlihat biasa-biasa saja seolah kepulanganku bukan hal penting baginya. Hn, aku lupa, Sakura di masa ini tidak mengejar-ngejarku seperti di masa lalu. Sekarang akulah yang mengejarnya. Mengingat hal ini membuat hatiku sedikit tercubit.

"Hn, aku belum makan malam," kataku saat kami sampai di parkiran mobil, membuatnya menoleh padaku.

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu makanlah saat sampai di rumah," katanya polos.

Aku terdiam dan mengernyit. Dia beneran tidak peka atau pura-pura tidak mengerti kode dariku? Hn, sepertinya aku memang harus _to the point._

"Temani aku makan malam," kataku tanpa basa-basi, kali ini membuatnya mengernyit. "Aku yang traktir," tambahku lagi sebelum dia membantah.

"Hm, oke," jawabnya singkat. Aku langsung menggenggam tangannya dan menuntunnya menuju mobil Madara yang kupinjam. Aku sudah punya SIM internasional, jadi tidak masalah kalau aku mengendarai mobil.

Sakura hanya diam selama di perjalanan. Aku tidak mengerti apa yang sedang dipikirkannya. Selama ini yang aku tahu Sakura adalah gadis yang cerewet dan suka bercerita. Makanya aku sedikit bingung saat dia terdiam begini. Dia jadi mirip sepertiku, dan itu membuatku merasa aneh sendiri.

"Jadi bagaimana kehidupanmu selama di Amerika, Sasuke-kun?" Sakura bertanya tiba-tiba, membuatku meliriknya sebentar. Akhirnya dia bersuara juga.

"Baik, tidak ada masalah," jawabku sedikit bersemangat, namun tetap saja nadaku datar. Jangan tanya kenapa, karena aku sendiri juga bingung kenapa bisa begitu.

"Oh begitu," dan Sakura diam lagi.

Sial, kok jadi begini? Kenapa dia tidak bertanya lagi? Dan kenapa aku jadi frustasi sendiri? Aku ingin bertanya, tapi aku tidak tahu harus bertanya apa. Jadi aku hanya diam saja. Aku memang tidak pintar basa-basi seperti Naruto, juga bukan seorang pembicara yang aktif. Dan entah kenapa aku menyesalinya saat ini. Keheningan terus mengisi kami bahkan sampai aku memarkirkan mobil di sebuah restoran sushi sederhana. Kami pun turun dan melangkah masuk ke dalam.

"Sakura," aku akhirnya memberanikan diriku untuk memanggilnya ketika kami selesai memesan makanan.

"Ya?" Sakura menyahut, memandangku dengan bola mata hijaunya yang besar. Bola matanya itu mengingatkanku pada lebatnya hutan amazon saat aku ikut karyawisata sekolah, membawa ketenangan dan menghayutkanku dalam sekejap. Aku buru-buru mengerjapkan mataku, mencoba kembali mengumpulkan fokusku yang sempat hilang hanya dengan memandang mata Sakura.

"Sakura, aku bukan orang yang suka basa-basi," kataku cepat, mencoba mengusir kecanggungan di antara kami. Entahlah, aku benar-benar merasa gugup sekarang.

"Ya, aku tahu. Kau kan adiknya Itachi. Kalian bukan tipe yang suka bicara panjang lebar, selalu _to the point_," kata Sakura menyetujui ucapanku. Aku menautkan kedua alisku. Kenapa dia malah membicarakan Itachi? "Jadi apa yang ingin kau katakan sampai harus mengajakku makan malam begini, _ne_ Sasuke-kun?" Tanya Sakura sambil tersenyum, seolah bisa membaca maksudku.

Aku sedikit takjub. Ternyata Sakura tahu maksudku dari awal. Aku terdiam sejenak, lalu menghela napas. Aku sudah menunggu lama untuk mengatakannya. Tidak akan kubiarkan rasa ragu menyelimutiku. Aku punmenatap Sakura dalam dan serius, agar Sakura tahu, aku tidak sedang main-main sekarang.

"Sakura Haruno, jadilah istriku."

Aku bisa melihat Sakura melotot besar-besar dengan mulut ternganga, jelas sekali kaget mendengar kata-kataku. Selanjutnya muncul kerutan di dahi lebarnya. Mata sebening emerald miliknya menatapku tidak percaya, seolah-olah aku baru saja mengatakan suatu hal paling mustahil yang pernah dia dengar. Aku pun membalas tatapannya dengan sungguh-sungguh. Aku ingin dia tahu aku serius dengan apa yang kukatakan. Aku tidak memiliki sedikit keraguan untuk melamarnya, walau dapat kurasakan jantungku berdebar keras sekali, menunggu jawaban yang akan dia berikan.

"Kau gila," akhirnya dia bersuara dengan nada tidak percaya setelah lama terdiam. Dia bahkan sampai menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Aku hanya mendengus melihat responsnya.

"Uchiha Sasuke, apa yang kau pikirkan sebenarnya? Kau pikir pernikahan itu main-main?" Sakura mulai terlihat marah. Dia seolah-olah tidak terima aku melamarnya.

"Kau pikir aku main-main? Aku serius melamarmu. Aku sudah akan berusia 20 tahun sekarang, sudah boleh melamar gadis," jelasku serius. "Atau mungkin..., kau sudah bersama pria lain jadi aku tidak boleh melamarmu?" Tanyaku dingin, meski dalam hati ada sebersit perasaan sedih untuk mendengar jawabannya.

Makanan kami datang, membuat pembicaraan kami terpotong. Namun setelah pelayan pergipun, keheningan masih menyelimuti kami. Sakura hanya diam dan menunduk, menghindari tatapanku. Berbeda denganku yang tidak lepas menatapnya, menanti jawaban darinya. Keheningan mengisi ruang di antara kami untuk beberapa saat.

"Tidak, tidak ada pria lain," katanya lirih, namun belum menatapku. Aku bisa merasakan perasaan lega merambati hatiku, hingga tanpa sadar aku tersenyum kecil. "Tapi aku tidak bisa menerima lamaranmu," katanya lagi, melunturkan senyumanku.

"Apa maksudmu? Jelaskan," aku mulai merasakan emosiku muncul ke permukaan. Ada apa dengan Sakura? Kenapa dia tidak langsung menerima lamaranku, seperti yang seharunya gadis-gadis lakukan?

Sakura mengangkat wajahnya, mata viridiannya menatapku serius. "Sasuke-kun, pernikahan itu bukan sebuah permainan," dia menekankan setiap kata yang dia ucapkan. "Kau masih amat muda. Dan kau sepertinya sudah salah mengartikan perasaanmu padaku. Aku bukan orang yang tepat untukmu. Kau bisa mencari orang lain yang lebih pantas," jawab Sakura tegas.

Aku menggertakan gigiku geram, menahan emosi yang mulai meluap ke permukaan. Penjelasannya justru membuatku marah. Aku heran, kenapa dia belum mengerti juga setelah apa yang terjadi di antara kami berdua? Seharusnya dia bisa melihat luapan perasaanku padanya, perasaan yang selama ini kujaga untuk satu-satunya gadis yang paling kuinginkan bersanding denganku selamanya.

"Memangnya kau tahu apa soal perasaanku?" Kataku dingin, menatapnya dengan pandangan menusuk. "Yang paling tahu perasaanku adalah diriku sendiri. Jangan menatapku seolah aku seorang bocah ingusan," ujarku tanpa berusaha menutupi nada tersinggungku. "Kau hanya perlu tahu, perasaanku ini sudah ada jauh sebelum hari ini, jauh sebelum kau mengenalku yang sekarang," tukasku tegas tanpa keraguan, menatapnya penuh dengan kesungguhan.

Rasanya aku ingin menceritakan pada gadis di depanku, tentang segala yang pernah aku dan dia lalui di masa lalu, tentang sebuah jalinan di antara kami yang bahkan tidak bisa kuungkapkan dengan kata-kata. Ini bukan sebuah perasaan yang dangkal, yang bisa dihapuskan oleh jarak dan masa yang terlewat. Namun aku takut jika Sakura sudah melupakan ikatan yang telah tercipta di antara kami setelah dia terlahir kembali. Jadi aku menurunkan segala egoku, mencoba menggali kembali hatinya agar dia kembali merasakan ikatan di antara kami, ikatan yang telah lama digariskan oleh takdir yang mengikat kami, bahkan tidak bisa dihapuskan oleh kematian sekalipun. Dan sekarang apa yang kudapatkan? Hanya sebuah penolakan. Padahal aku yakin, Sakura juga pasti mengetahui ikatan yang ada di antara kami. Dia hanya belum menyadarinya.

"Kalau kau memang tidak menginginkanku," aku kembali bersuara, menghilangkan keheningan di antara kami. "Kenapa kau masih menungguku kembali?" Tanyaku menuntut. "Kenapa kau tidak mencari pria lain yang mungkin bisa membahagiakanmu? Kenapa kau tidak berusaha melupakanku?"

Sakura masih terdiam, memilih bungkam dari pada menjawabku. Tapi aku tidak akan berhenti bicara. "Aku tahu kau tahu alasannya, Sakura. Tapi kau memilih untuk menolaknya," ujarku dingin, bahkan setengah menuduh. Tapi kata-kataku ini tidak lain hanya untuk menyadarkannya, bahwa akulah satu-satunya lelaki di dunia ini yang harus dia miliki.

Keheningan kembali melanda di antara kami. Suara riuh restoran tidak sedikitpun mengusik percakapan yang kami lakukan. Aku akan terus menunggu jawaban Sakura. Untuk kali ini, aku akan bersabar.

"Kau sendiri bagaimana?" Setelah beberapa menit berlalu, dia mulai bersuara kembali, walau masih menunduk menatap pangkuannya. "Kenapa kau tidak melupakaanku saja? Kenapa harus aku yang kau cintai? Di dunia ini masih banyak gadis lain yang bisa mendampingimu jauh lebih baik dan sempurna daripada aku. Tapi kenapa kau malah memilihku?" Tanya Sakura beruntun tanpa jeda. Aku bisa melihat matanya yang mulai berkaca-kaca, menandakan emosinya yang meluap di setiap kata yang dia ucapkan.

Sekarang giliranku yang terdiam. Bukan karena tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaannya, tapi pertanyaan Sakura telah membawaku ke masa lampau. Dulu sekali, di kehidupanku sebelumnya, aku juga pernah bertanya hal yang sama pada Sakura, tentang alasannya menungguku sekian lama dan tetap mencintai dan memilihku waktu itu. Padahal banyak lelaki lain di luar sana yang bisa dia pilih sesuka hati dan berasal dari golongan pria baik-baik, bukan sepertiku yang waktu itu bekas ninja pelarian. Mengingat hal itu membuatku tersenyum, senyum yang sama seperti yang dulu Sakura gunakan untuk menjawab pertanyaanku.

"Aku tidak butuh alasan untuk mencintai seseorang."

Sakura yang sebelumnya menunduk, kini menatap mataku dengan bola mata membesar. Aku memberikan senyuman kecil padanya. Kali ini akulah yang harus meyakinkan Sakura.

"Jika mencintai butuh alasan, makaaku belum mencintai seutuhnya. Karena jika alasan itu hilang, maka hilang juga rasa cinta itu. Jadi aku tidak akan pernah bisa menjawab pertanyaanmu itu," lanjutku penuh ketegasan juga kelembutan. Aku hanya ingin Sakura tahu, bahwa hanya dia yang kuinginkan di hidupku. Hanya dengan memilikinya, aku tidak ragu membuang seluruh duniaku. Karena aku tahu, hanya dengan dia aku bisa merasakan kebahagiaan, hal yang kubutuhkan untuk terus hidup.

Sakura menatapku dengan bola matanya yang melebar, hingga kami saling bertatapan tanpa ada penghalang.

"Apa kau... benar-benar serius padaku?" Tanya Sakura terlihat masih ragu.

Aku menghela napas lelah. Kenapa begitu sulit meyakinkannya?

"Aku bahkan tidak bisa bercanda," ujarku datar, membuat Sakura tersenyum geli.

Sakura diam lagi, kali ini dia terlihat serius. Meski raut wajahku terlihat datar, tapi jantungku malah berdebar kencang sekali. Aku masih menunggu apa jawaban Sakura. Sakura masih merasa aku hanya sekedar tertarik padanya, bukan mencintainya. Dan lagi, mungkin saja dia tidak memiliki perasaan sedalam yang kupunya. Karena itu aku akan terus berusaha meyakinkannya sampai dia menerimaku kembali. Aku tidak peduli meski harus membuang waktuku untuk dirinya, karena inilah saatnya aku merasakaan apa yang Sakura rasakan dahulu. Aku akan menikmatinya, demi Sakura, gadis yang kucinta.

"Sayang sekali, Uchiha Sasuke," aku tersentak ketika dia berbicara, membuatku mengernyit. "Bagiku kau terlalu terburu-buru," katanya lagi sambil mennggelengkan kepala.

Aku menghela napas. Sudah kuduga, Sakura memang keras kepala.

"Aku memang tidak siap menikah sekarang," sebelum aku berbicara, dia sudah terlebih dahulu berkata. "Aku ingin kita menjalaninya pelan-pelan." Sakura tersenyum kecil, membuatku menatapnya terkesima. Aku ikut tersenyum, membuatnya tersipu.

"Mulai dari pacaran, eh?" Aku terkekeh.

"Apa salahnya?" Sakura tampak memprotes. Dia sampai menggembungkan pipinya, khasnya ketika dia ngambek.

"Hn, percayalah, aku akan menjadikanmu istriku secepatnya," kataku lagi sebelum meneguk ochaku dengan hati yang super lega.

"Coba saja kalau bisa," Sakura tertawa, tawa yang kurindukan. "Sudah ah, aku lapar! _Itadakima__s__u_!"

Aku menyeringai menatap Sakkura yang terlihat santai menyantap sushi.

Lihat saja Sakura, seorang Uchiha tidak pernah main-main dengan ucapannya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Jumat, 5 Mei**  
**Kediaman Hyuuga**  
**10.47 AM**

**[Normal POV]**

Hinata menatap cermin rias si kamarnya dengan ekspresi kosong. Penampilan gadis cantik berhelaian indigo sepunggung itu terlihat begitu berantakan. Wajahnya memerah dengan mata sembab, hasil menangis selama lebih dari dua jam. Rambut indahnya terlihat kusut hasil remasan putus asa jari-jari lentiknya. Tapi gadis itu terlihat tidak peduli, dia hanya memandang datar bayangannya sendiri, seolah jiwanya baru saja tersedot habis.

Ini semua karena perjodohan itu. Tanpa bisa menolak dan membantah, dia benar-benar akan dijodohkan dengan Toneri siang ini. Kalau bisa, Hinata ingin kabur, melarikan diri dari perjodohan yang tidak ia inginkan. Tapi dia tidak bisa. Dia memikirkan nasib ayahnya dan perusahaan keluarganya yang akan _collapse_ jika dia menolak perjodohan ini. Keluarga Ootsuki benar-benar licik, dia memanfaatkan kelemahan perusahaan ayahnya, juga memanfaatkan kebaikan hati Hinata yang tidak ingin ayahnya kesusahan.

Hinata melirik ke arah meja belajar, menatap pigura kecil berwarna biru dengan hiasan kupu-kupu, memandang ke surat lusuh bertinta pudar yang sudah ada di sana sejak empat tahun yang lalu. Surat itu, surat yang menghubungkannya dengan Naruto, orang yang dia sukai. Tanpa terasa, air mata Hinata kembali meleleh. Hatinya terasa sakit dan perih kala mengingat senyuman Naruto dan kebaikan hatinya dahulu, hal yang selalu membuat Hinata jatuh cinta tanpa dipaksa. Dan kini dia harus mengubur rasa cinta itu dalam-dalam, seiring dengan waktu pertunangannya yang semakin dekat.

Haruskah dia melupakan cintanya demi sebuah perjodohan paksa yang tidak dia inginkan?

_Naruto-nii, kenapa mencintaimu begitu sulit bagiku?_ Ujar Hinata dengan tangisan yang semakin deras. Maafkan aku, karena tidak bisa menunggumu.

Hinata menangkupkan wajahnya, mencoba menahan suara sesegukan yang ia keluarkan. Biarlah seperti ini dulu, sebelum dia mengusir cintanya untuk selama-lamanya, dia akan mencoba menangisinya sampai puas, menangisi penyesalannya untuk menghadapi masa depan yang tidak ia inginkan.

Tapi Hinata tidak tahu, ada seseorang yang sedari tadi memperhatikan tangisannya dari celah pintu kamar yang terbuka sedikit. Orang itu tidak lain adalah Nene, yang kini menangis dalam diam menatap adiknya yang terlihat begitu tersiksa. Dalam hati, dia berdoa semoga pertunangan itu akan batal.

Seseorang tolong selamatkan adiknya!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Wanita berambut perak panjang itu menatap puas putra lelakinya yang terlihat gagah dalam balutan haori dan hakama putih dengan lambang klan Ootsuki di bagian punggungnya. Dengan anggun dia berjalan ke arah Toneri dan merapikan sedikit haorinya.

"Terima kasih, Okaa-san," ucap Toneri dengan senyuman lembutnya yang khas. Kaguya tersenyum simpul mendengarnya.

"Apapun untukmu, putraku," Kaguya menepuk kecil pundak Toneri. "Kaa-san tahu kau menyukainya sejak kecil. Jangan sampai dia jadi milik orang lain," ujar Kaguya lugas dengan senyuman yang lebih terlihat seperti seringai.

Toneri hanya mengangguk paham menjawabnya.

"Anata, Toneri-kun, ayo cepat. Jangan buat Hyuuga-san menunggu," ujar ayah Toneri yang baru muncul di kamar.

Kedua ibu dan anak itu pun berjalan keluar dari kamar hotel tempat mereka menginap selama beberapa hari ini untuk pergi ke restoran tempat berlangsungnya acara pertunangan.

Restoran tradisional Jepang yang mereka tuju itu jaraknya hanya sekitar 50 meter dari hotel mereka. Keluarga Ootsuki menyewa ruang VVIP untuk melangsungkan pertunangan itu. Tidak ada tamu yang diundang, hanya pihak keluarga inti Hyuuga dan Ootsuki saja yang hadir di sana. Acara pertunangan ini memang sengaja dilangsungkan tertutup agar tidak ada yang mengganggu, tinggal keesokan hari saja, di acara pernikahan Nene, barulah mereka akan mengumumkan pertunangan Toneri dan Hinata. Untuk siang ini mereka akan melakukan pertukaran cincin saja sekalian makan siang.

Setelah menunggu selama 30 menit, keluarga Hyuuga pun datang. Keluarga itu memakai pakaian kimono formal, menyesuaikan dengan kostum keluarga Ootsuki. Hanabi tidak ikut dalam acara ini, gadis cilik itu dititipkan ke tetangga agar tidak mengganggu acara pertunangan.

Toneri tidak bisa berhenti memandang Hinata yang tampak begitu cantik dengan irotomesode berwarna ungu lembut bercorak bunga-bunga kecil. Riasan Hinata terlihat natural, yang justru menonjolkan kecantikan khas remajanya. Rambut panjang Hinata kini digelung rapi ke atas. Bahkan wajah Hinata yang murung tidak bisa merusak sedikitpun kecantikannya.

"_Konnichiwa_," keluarga Hyuuga berojigi ketika berada di hadapan keluarga Ootsuki, yang juga dibalas dengan cara yang sama. Mereka pun duduk bersimpuh di bantal yang sudah disediakan.

"Hinata-chan cantik sekali," puji Kaguya kagum. Yang dipuji hanya tersenyum kecil tanpa semangat.

"_Arigatou gozaimasu_," sahut Hinata datar. Hiashi hanya terdiam, memandang sendu putrinya sekilas, sebelum Kaguya mengalihkannya dengan cara mengajaknya mengobrol.

Hinata hanya diam saja sedari tadi. Dia mengabaikan pandangan penuh minat Toneri yang sedari tadi dilayangkan padanya. Tanpa diketahui siapapun, dia meremas kimono formal yang dia gunakan. Dia berusaha untuk tidak menangis.

Sebentar lagi hal yang tidak ia inginkan akan terjadi. Namun, dia tidak boleh lari. Dia harus tegar, demi ayahnya juga keluarganya. Dia hanya perlu bersabar dan pura-pura bahagia.

SREEEEKKK

Pintu geser ruangan VVIP tiba-tiba terbuka lebar, mengalihkan pandangan setiap orang di dalamnya ke arah sumber suara. Oh, rupanya pelayan restoran yang membawa makanan. Tiga orang pelayan dengan kimono warna coklat menghidangkan berbagai sajian menggugah selera. Tidak lama, mereka pamit undur diri lagi.

"Hiashi-sama, kurasa sudah waktunya kita adakan acara pertukaran cincinnya," ujar Yukihito, ayah Toneri.

Deg!

Jantung Hinata seolah baru saja diremas kuat. Bisa dia rasakan keringat dingin mulai mengalir di pelipis dan punggungnya. Jari tangannya sedikit gemetar ketakutan. Rasanya dia ingin berteriak, tapi tenggorokannya terasa tercekat, hingga bernapas pun ia kesulitan.

"Ya, sebaiknya begitu," ujar Hiashi pasrah, menambah ketakutan Hinata, dan menimbulkan senyuman lebar anggota keluarga Ootsuki.

Kaguya pun mengambil tas tangannya, mengeluarkan kotak cincin berlapis beludru putih dari sana. Dengan perlahan, dia pun membuka kotak itu, membuat seluruh orang bisa melihat sepasang cincin emas putih berukiran indah yang ada di dalamnya.

SREEEKKK

Suara pintu lagi-lagi mengalihkan perhatian semua orang dari cincin. Namun kali ini semua orang terperangah, karena melihat tiga orang berkimono resmi berdiri dengan senyuman lebar di depan pintu.

"_Konnichiwa_! Maaf kami terlambat," ujar pria berambut pirang klimis sambil berojigi bersama istrinya yang berambut merah. Wanita berambut merah itu memukul belakang kepala anak lelakinya supaya ikut menunduk bersama mereka, dengan dihiasi ringisan kesakitan pemuda berambut pirang cepak itu.

"Namikaze Minato-san?" Hiashi tampak terperangah melihat kehadiran salah satu kolega bisnisnya yang sudah datang meski tak diundang lengkap bersama keluarganya. Bukan hanya Hiashi, seluruh keluarga Hyuuga juga tampak melongo, apalagi Hinata yang seolah jiwanya baru saja terbang ke alam mimpi.

"Untuk apa Anda ke sini, Namikaze-san? Sungguh tidak sopan,"cecar Kaguya dengan raut tidak senang yang terlihat jelas di wajahnya.

"Tentu saja kami ingin menggagalkan acara ini. Memangnya untuk apa lagi?" Canda Minato yang justru membuat semua orang melotot.

"Keluar! Sebelum saya memanggil petugas keamanan untuk mengusir Anda!" Bentak Yukihiko sinis. Mimpi apa dia semalam sampai harus mendapat gangguan tidak penting di hari spesial puteranya ini?

"Mengusir kami? Rasanya justru kamilah yang akan mengusir kalian," ujar Kushina dengan santai. "Ini restoran milik keluarga Uzumaki. Tidak akan ada yang berani mengusir anak pemilik restorannya sendiri di sini," ejek Kushina, membuat wajah Kaguya dan Yukihito merah padam karena amarah.

"Lagipula, yang akan bertunangan dengan Hinata-chan itu aku, Namikaze Naruto," ujar Naruto sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri. Pemuda berambut pirang itu menatap Hinata yang masih terbengong-bengong di tempatnya.

"Jangan mimpi, kau, Namikaze. Hiashi-san, jelaskan yang terjadi pada serangga-serangga pengganggu ini," ujar Toneri dingin sambil memandang Hiashi.

"Tak perlu dijelaskan, kami sudah tahu segalanya," tukas Minato tegas. "Kalian tidak berhak memaksa Hinata bertunangan dengan Toneri dengan jalan picik begitu. Kalian pikir tindakan mengancam menarik saham dan membuat bangkrut itu sebuah tindakan terpuji?" Minato berkata dingin pada keluarga Ootsuki, hal yang jarang dia lakukan.

Keluarga Ootsuki terdiam menahan amarah yang kian memuncak. "Walau bagaimanapun, hanya Tonerilah yang berhak menikah dengan Hinata!" Kaguya masih saja terlihat keras kepala. "Kami masih satu leluhur dengan keluarga Hyuuga, kami adalah pemilik dari mata legendaris byakugan!" Ujar wanita beriris rembulan itu sombong. Wanita itu tersenyum puas kala semua orang di ruangan itu terdiam, tidak bisa menjawab argumennya. Dia sudah merasa menjadi pemenang dalam adu rebutan mantu itu.

"Siapa bilang hanya kau yang merupakan satu keturunan dengan Hyuuga?" Naruto berbicara penuh penekanan pada Kaguya, membuat wanita itu tersentak. "Keluarga Uzumaki juga salah satunya," lanjut Naruto santai, membuat semua orang terkejut mendengarnya.

"Kau tentu tahu Hagoromo Ootsuki kan?" Tanya Naruto tenang, membuat wajah Kaguya sedikit terkejut. "Ya, Hagoromo adalah kakek buyut dari empat klan besar, yaitu Uzumaki, Senju, Uchiha, dan Hyuuga. Hagoromo punya dua anak, anak pertama adalah Indra, dan anak kedua Ashura. Seperti yang kalian tahu, keluarga Ootsuki adalah keluarga dengan susunan kekerabatan matrilinial, yang artinya jalur kekerabatan hanya diturunkan pada anak perempuan saja. Tapi Hagoromo hanya memiliki anak-anak lelaki, jadi kedua anaknya tidak dianggap dalam klan Ootsuki. Oleh karena itu keturunan Indra dan Ashura membentuk klan-klan baru. Keturunan Indra terpecah menjadi dua, yaitu klan Uchiha dan klan Hyuuga, sementara keturunan Ashura membentuk klan Senju dan klan Uzumaki," jelas Naruto panjang lebar, membuat semua orang yang ada di sana melongo takjub, tidak menyangka Naruto bisa menjelaskan hal-hal rumit seperti ini.

"Dan kau Kaguya, anakmu adalah anak lelaki, berarti Toneri tidak dianggap masuk ke dalam klan Ootsuki. Tapi aku adalah keturunan langsung Uzumaki yang menganut kekerabatan bilateral, di mana anak laki-laki dan perempuan masuk ke dalam klan Uzumaki. Jadi aku bisa dikatakan lebih dekat kekerabatannya dengan Hinata daripada Toneri!" Tutup Naruto sambil menunjuk Toneri yang hanya bungkam, tidak bisa berkata apa-apa.

Suasana ruangan itu berubah menjadi hening. Hanya helaan napas Naruto yang ngos-ngosan sajalah yang terdengar di sana. Satu menit berlalu hingga akhirnya Kaguya menjatuhkan kotak cincin di tangannya, hingga kedua cincin itu jatuh ke lantai.

"Anata... jadi benar apa yang dikatakan bocah pisang itu?" Tanya Yukihito pada Kaguya yang wajahnya terlihat sangat _shock_. Dan tanpa sadar, Kagiya mengangguk, dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik kedua telapak tangannya.

Seketika ruangan itu dipenuhi helaan napas lega, semuanya berasal dari keluarga Hyuuga dan Namikaze. Minato menatap takjub putranya, tidak menyangka Naruto memiliki pengetahuan soal leluhur lebih baik darinya.

"Hiashi-san, aku merasa sangat dipermalukan sekarang ini! Aku akan benar-benar menarik seluruh sahamku dari Hyuuga Ltd!" Ujar Yukihito penuh amarah sambil memungut cincin yang jatuh tadi.

"Silahkan saja! Aku lebih senang bangkrut daripada harus menjual puteriku padamu!" Ujar Hiashi dingin, membuat amarah Yukihito semakin naik.

"Toneri, ayo kita pulang!" Bentak Yukihito pada putranya. Toneri menatap benci pada Naruto, tapi seperti ibunya, dia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa, selain mengikuti langkah ayahnya keluar.

Ruangan VVIP itu pun kembali tenang kembali. Kali ini Naruto menatap penuh pada Hinata, yang masih menatap takjub dirinya, pahlawannya yang sudah menyelamatkan dirinya, dulu, maupun sekarang.

"Wah, hebat sekali kau Naruto-kun!"

Buag!

Naruto terlonjak ketika mendapat pukulan keras tepat di punggungnya. Ketika menoleh, dia bisa melihat ibunya menberikan senyuman selebar lima jari khusus untuknya.

"Aduh, Kaa-san, sakit tahu! Rasanya punggungku mau patah mendapat pukulanmu!" Naruto mengelus sambil meringis, yang malah mengundang tawa orang-orang di sana.

"Tidak ibu sangka kau tahu soal silsilah keluarga kita, Naruto-kun," ujar Kushina bangga tanpa peduli pada putranya yang barusan dia tepok keras-keras.

Naruto hanya nyengir kuda. Mana mungkin dia memberi tahu ibunya kalau dia pernah hidup di masa lalu dan mendapat penjelasan langsung dari kakek buyutnya, Hagoromo, saat perang dunia shonobi ke-4. Bisa-bisa dia langsung dikirim lagi ke Amerika untuk masuk rumah sakit jiwa si Rhode Island.

"Tidak sia-sia ayah mengirimmu bersekolah ke Amerika, Naruto-kun. Ternyata sekolah di sana bisa membuatmu semakin pintar," tambah Minato penuh kebanggaan.

Sebuah perempatan siku besar muncul di jidat Naruto. Dia benar-benar kesal karena mendapat pujian sekaligus hinaan implisit dari ayahnya sendiri.

"Ayah pikir aku sebodoh apa sih?" Rutuknya kesal, membuat ayahnya tertawa semakin keras. Entah kenapa dia bisa punya orang tua yang sangat menyebalkan macam Minato dan Kushina ini.

"A-ano..."

Keluar Namikaze yang masih sibuk sendiri itu langsung terlonjak kaget kala mendengar suara teguran lirih. Mereka pun menoleh, menatap keluarga Hyuuga yang sedari tadi hanya memperhatikan keseruan mereka.

"Ehh, maaf, Hyuuga-san, karena kami sudah lancang!" Kushina berojigi 90 derajat di hadapan keluarga Hyuuga. Minato dan Naruto menyusul kemudian.

"Hihihi, tidak apa-apa Namikaze-san," ibu Hinata tersenyum lembut sekali pada keluarga bengal itu, membuat hati semua oramg adem seketika.

"Dengan segala kerendahan hati, aku berterima kasih sebesar-besarnya pada kalian, karena telah menyelamatkan putriku," Hiashi bersimpuh di hadapan ketiga orang berkepala kuning-merah-kuning itu, membuat Minato sekeluarga salah tinggah.

"Tidak perlu seperti itu, Hiashi-san!" Minato mencoba menghentikan aksi Hiashi. Dia pun ikut duduk di hadapan keluarga Hyuuga, menggantikan tempat keluarga Ootsuki sebelumnya.

"Anda tidak perlu khawatir soal saham yang ditarik Kaguya-san. Aku yang akan membelinya. Lagipula sejak dulu aku memang tertarik berinvestasi di Hyuuga Ltd.," ujar Minato sambil tersenyum.

"Terima kasih, Minato-san. Aku tidak akan melupakan jasamu ini," ujar Hiashi lagi sambil tersenyum. Bisa dirasakan kelegaan mengalir di dada sang kepala keluarga Hyuuga itu.

"Jadi benar ya, Namikaze, kau mau bertunangan dengan Hinata?" Tiba-tiba Nene bersuara, mengalihkan perhatian semua orang pada Naruto.

Naruto menelan ludahnya kasar. Dia tiba-tiba jadi gugup kala seluruh anggota keluarga Hyuuga (minus Hanabi) menatapnya. Padahal tadi dia bisa terang-terangan bilang di depan keluarga Toneri kalau dia ingin menjadikan Hinata tunangannya, tapi kenapa sekarang dia malah gugup begini?

"A-ano.. ya, niatku ke sini sebenarnya memang begitu," Naruto menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal, berusaha meredakan kegugupannya.

"Memang begitu bagaimana?" Tanya Nene dan Hiashi bersamaan dengan nada datar dan galak, bikin nyali Naruto menciut seketika. Ya ampun, kompak benar dua orang ini.

Naruto menghela napas dalam-dalam, lalu dia memandang Hiashi yang wajahnya sangat tegas itu dengan tatapan penuh tekad. "Ya, Hiashi-sama, aku ingin melamar puteri Anda, langsung di hadapan Anda," ujar Naruto penuh ketegasan.

Naruto sudah pernah dulu menghadapi Hiashi di masa lampau untuk melamar Hinata. Hiashi orang yang tidak suka basa-basi, tidak boleh terlihat lembek di hadapannya. Karena itu Naruto pun harus pintar-pintar bersikap. "Karena itu, izinkn aku bertunangan dengan Hinata-chan, Hiashi-sama!" Naruto membungkukan badan dalam-dalam di posisi duduknya. Tidak ada lagi Naruto yang bersikap konyol, sekarang ini hanya ada Naruto yang sudah dewasa dan siap untuk membahagiakan Hinata. Minato dan Kushina menatap anak semata wayang mereka penuh kebanggaan. Mereka sudah merestui pilihan Naruto, mereka harap Naruto bisa mempertanggungjawabkan pilihannya.

Hinata menatap haru ke arah Naruto. Kini, pemuda yang dia cintai, memohon pada ayahnya secara langsung untuk menjadikan dirinya milik Naruto. Rasa bahagia membuncah di dada Hinata. Cintanya telah kembali, bahkan dengan jalan yang tidak disangka-sangka. Rasanya Hinata ingin memeluk tubuh Naruto erat-erat, meyakinkan dirinya bahwa ini semua nyata.

Hiashi kini menjadi pusat perhatian seluruh orang. Naruto belum juga mengangkat wajahnya-tidak akan sampai Hiashi memberikan jawaban. Jantungnya sudah berdebar tidak karuan, kekalutan mengisi seluruh sel di tubuhnya. Dia sebenarnya takut kalau Hiashi tidak merestui niatnya untuk meminang Hinata. Tapi apapun jawaban Hiashi. Akan Naruto terima dengan lapang dada. Dia akan terus berusaha meyakinkan Hiashi.

"Sejujurnya," Hiashi buka suara tiba-tiba, membuat jantung semua orang di sana hampir copot. "Aku tidak bisa memberikanmu restuku," ujarnya lagi, yang langsung membuat Naruto sangat-sangat kecewa. Dia menegakan badannya, tidak menatap Hiashi. Jiwa pemuda berambut pirang itu seolah baru saja ditarik paksa dari tubuhnya, membuat pandangannya kosong, dan hanya diisi dengan kekecewaan. Tapi Naruto langsung sadar, memang tidak mudah mendapatkan izin Hiashi. Mulai sekarang dia akan berusaha sekuat tenaga, sampai ayah Hinata itu mengakuinya.

"Aku memang tidak bisa memberikan restuku," Hiashi kembali bicara, membuat Naruto kembali memandang pria tua itu. "Kalau Hinata tidak menyetujuinya," lanjutnya lagi dengan sebuah senyum tipis terukir di wajah kerasnya. Mata _azure_ Naruto melebar, _shock_, kaget, dan takjub, bercampur jadi satu di dirinya. Mungkinkah... mungkinkah... Hiashi merestuinya?

"Hinata, apa kau mau menghabiskan sisa hidupmu dengan Namikaze Naruto?" Tanya Hiashi tegas pada putrinya yang masih sibuk mengamati mereka.

Hinata terkesiap, namun buru-buru dia memandang penuh ayahnya. "Ya, ayah, aku mau!" Hinata langsung menjawab tanpa berpikir. Senyuman seindah bulan sabit menghiasi wajah cantiknya, membuat dada Naruto berdebar-debar. Hinata kemudian melirik Naruto dengan wajah merahnya yang khas dan imut, membuat Naruto ikutan _blushing_.

Semua orang tersenyum melihat kebahagiaan yang terpancar dari dua orang muda-mudi itu. Dan tanpa di duga, Hinata langsung berdiri dan menerjamg tubuh Naruto, membuat Naruto tersentak kaget dan tidak siap, sampai-sampai tubuhnya telentang, dengan Hinata berada di atasnya, memeluknya. Naruto tertawa keras sekali, tawa bahagia yang tidak bisa dijelaskan dengan kata-kata. Dia mengusap lembut kepala Hinata yang menyembunyikan wajah merahnya di dada Naruto. Dan tidak lama, gadis itu menangis bahagia.

Akhirnya, cintanya terwujud, cinta yang telah dia tunggu selama empat tahun kini telah bersambut. Tidak akan ada lagi yang bisa menghalangi mereka.

"Hei, jangan cari-cari kesempatan yah!"

Hinata bisa merasakan tubuhnya ditarik pelan, membuatnya mendongkak, yang dilakukan Naruto juga. Mereka bisa melihat Nene yang sudah sibuk memisahkan pelukan mereka.

"Nene-neechan..." Hinata berlindung di belakang Nene yang bersedekap dada.

Naruto langsung bangkit dan duduk, menatap Nene masih dengan senyuman.

"Hehe, kau galak sekali kakak ipar," ujar Naruto sambil tertawa, membuat Nene menatapnya tajam dan dingin.

"Kau pikir setelah mendapat restu ayahku, kau bisa seenaknya pada Hinata?" Kata Nene dingin.

"Tahu nih! Itu kan baru dapat restu. Kalian belum tukar cincin pertunangan," ujar Kushina ikut-ikutan. Di tangannya sudah ada sebuah kotak cincin berwarna merah.

"Hehe, maaf, aku lupa," Naruro menjawab sambil nyengir, membuat orang-orang tersenyum geli melihatnya.

"Baiklah! Ayo pasang cincinnya!" Seru ibu Hinata penuh semangat. Dia mendorong pelan tubuh Hinata sampai kembali ke hadapan Naruto, sementara Naruto mengambil kotak cincin dari ibunya. Saat kotak itu dibuka, terlihat sepasang cincin polos warna putih tanpa hiasan apapun. Namun di balik cincin itu, terukir nama Hinata dan Naruto. Hanya melihat cincin itu saja Hinata kembali tersipu sampai seluruh wajahnya memerah.

"Maaf, karena pesannya kemarin dan sangat mendadak, hanya cincin polos ini yang ada," ujar Naruto penuh sesal. Dia juga jadi tidak enak pada Hiashi dan keluarga Hinata yang lain. Kok kesannya Naruto tidak modal sekali.

Hinata tersenyum dengan wajah malu-malu. "A-asal cincin itu dari Naruto-niisan, a-aku sudah sangat senang," sahut Hinata dengan suara yang sangat kecil. Naruto tersenyum lagi. Dengan perlahan dia meraih tangan kiri Hinata, dan memasangkan jari mungil itu di tangan gadis itu. Cincin itu pas dan terlihat sangat cantik di jari manis Hinata.

Lalu dengan tangan gemetar, Hinata mengambil cincin dan memasangkannya di jari manis kiri Naruto. Hinata menatap wajah Naruto, menatap wajah tampan dengan sepasang manik _crystal blue_ itu dengan penuh cinta. Baru pertama kali dalam hidup Hinata dia bisa merasakan perasaan berdebar dan bahagia sekaligus, perasaan yang hanya bisa dia rasakan saat bersama Naruto. Hanya Naruto, dulu, sekarang, dan selamanya.

Naruto meraih dagu Hinata, dan sedetik kemudian, dia mengecup bibir tipis Hinata penuh cinta. Rasanya Naruto kembali bernostalgia, dia jadi teringat kala dia mencium Hinata pertama kali di bawah rembulan setelah merebut Hinata dari Toneri di masa lalu. Kali ini dia melakukannya lagi, tapi di hadapan keluarga Hinata.

Tunggu, di hadapan keluarga Hinata?

Naruto langsung melepaskan ciumannya dengan tampang ngeri. Tak lama dia terbelalak, karena tubuh Hinata terkulai lemas dan hampir jatuh sebelum dia menangkapnya erat. Tanpa dia duga, Hinata pingsan!

"Huaaaa Hinata-channn!" Naruto langsung panik. Tapi kepaniknnya langsung berganti dengan rasa takut ketika melihat Nene, Hiashi, dan Kushina berdiri tepat di sebelahnya dengan tampang sangar bak preman pasar, memancarkan aura hitam siap membunuhnya. Naruto langsung merasakan keringat dingin mengalir deras di pelipisnya kala melihat ketiga orang itu sedang melemaskan tangan secara bersamaan.

"Hehe, maaf, aku... kelepasan," ujarnya kikuk dengan muka ketakutan setengah mati.

"RASAKAN INI DASAR MESUM KURANG AJAR!"

BAK BUK BAK BUK!

Dan terjadilah penganiayaan massal terhadap Naruto di ruangan VVIP restoran itu. Semoga arwah Naruto bisa diselamatkan sebelum terlepas dari badannya.

_Poor_ Naruto.

Sementara itu, di sebuah ruangan yang serba putih, terlihat Tsunade sedang tersenyum memandang layar laptopnya yang sedang menampilkan adegan penganiyaan Naruto secara _live_ itu. Yah, dia menyadap CCTV ruang VVIP restoran milik Kushina. Naruto harus berterima kasih padanya setelah ini karena kemarin Tsunade sudah membantunya meyakinkan Minato untuk mengizinkannya melamar Hinata, juga memilihkan cincin pertunangan mereka, mengingat Tsunade yang tahu ukuran jari Hinata.

"Kau berhutang banyak padaku, Namikaze Naruto."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Sementara itu, di bagian Sasuke...**

"Huahh, kalian curang karena tidak memberi tahu kepulangan kalian ke Jepang!"

Sasuke spontan mengecilkan volume di _earphone_-nya ketika mendengar teriakan seorang pemuda berambut coklat di layar iPhone-nya. Dia mendelik tajam pada pemuda itu, namun tidak dipedulikan sedikitpun.

Ponsel Sasuke sedang membuka Skype. Kini di layar gadgetnya itu terdapat lima buah jendela yang menampilkan lima pemuda dengan latar tempat yang berbeda-beda.

"Hn, kami buru-buru, Kiba," sahut Sasuke dengan nada suara dan ekspresi wajah yang sama-sama datar.

"Minimal kau bisa mengirimkan pesan lewat grup kan?" Ujar Shino, pemuda berkaca mata hitam.

"Shino benar! Kau dan Naruto bahkan sudah ada di Jepang selama dua hari!" Gerutu Iruka dengan wajah masam.

"Jangan bilang kau lupa pada kami setelah pulang dari Amerika," terlihat Suigetsu dengan wajah malas andalannya.

"Huaaa, kau benar-benar jahat, Sasuke!" Aki menambahkan, setengah merengek.

"Hn, kalau lupa, tidak mungkin aku melakukan _video call_ begini," tukas Sasuke mulai kesal.

"Lalu, di mana Naruto sekarang? Kenapa Skype-nya tidak aktif?" Tanya Kiba, yang langsung mendapat jilatan dari seekor anjing besar di sebelahnya.

"Dia sedang bertunangan," ujar Sasuke datar sambil melepas _earphone__-_nya buru-buru.

"APPPAAAA?!"

Tuh kan. Sasuke sudah lepas _earphone_ saja suara teriakan kelima orang itu masih bisa terdengar, apalagi kalau dia masih memakai earphone? Bisa tuli mendadak dia.

Kelima orang di layar ponselnya menampilkan ekspresi wajah horor dan kaget bercampur jadi satu. Bahkan Shino sampai melepas kaca mata hitamnya, menampilkan matanya yang sipit di layar. Yah memang wajar sih kalau mereka kaget. Semalam Sasuke juga kaget saat mendengar tentang rencana Tsunade dan Naruto untuk menggagalkan pertunangan Hinata dari mulut sahabat bodohnya itu. Tapi tentu saja Sasuke mendukung penuh hal itu. Apalagi Naruto juga sudah dapat restu dari orang tuanya sendiri. Sayang sekali dia tidak bisa ikut memata-matai acara pertunangan itu bersama Tsunade. Habisnya sekarang dia juga memiliki urusan yang lebih penting.

"Kenapa dia bertunangan?"

"Makhluk sial macam apa yang bertunangan dengan Naruto?"

"Apa Naruto sedang kena tumor otak sampai tiba-tiba tunangan begini?"

"Apa dunia akan kiamat sebentar lagi, oh Kami-sama?"

"Sasuke, kau sedang berbohong ya?"

Sasuke menatap malas kelima orang di layar ponselnya yang terus saja menanyakan hal konyol dengan wajah aneh pada Sasuke. Mereka benar-benar berisik dan merepotkan, persis seperti Naruto. "Kalau mau tahu jawabannya, besok kalian datang saja ke resepsi pernikahan Nene Hyuuga di hotel Byakugan," ujar Sasuke kalem, membuat kelima sahabatnya itu mengernyit berjamaah. "Sudah ya, aku buru-buru," pamit Sasuke, yang langsung membuat kelima temannya terkejut.

"Hei, hei, hei, mau ke mana kau, Uchiha? Baru juga _video call_ selama lima menit! Masih banyak yang ingin kami tanyakan!" Seru Suigetsu kesal.

"Hn, mau melamar pacarku," jawab Sasuke singkat, membuat semua orang _speechless_ dan terperangah. Dan sebelum sempat salah satu dari mereka bereaksi, Sasuke langsung buru-buru mematikan sambungan video call. Dia tidak mau kembali diberondong pertanyaan aneh dari mereka. Ada yang lebih penting yang harus dia lakukan sekarang.

Sasuke mempercepat jalannya ketika dia sudah melihat pintu poli spesialis tulang Sakura. Sasuke memasukan ponselnya yang sudah di-turn off ke saku celana jens-nya. Dia langsung disambut asisten Sakura saat masuk ke dalam.

"Selamat siang. Ingin periksa atau sudah ada janji?" Tanya asisten itu ramah pada Sasuke.

"Saya mengantarkan barang untuk dokter Haruno," jawab Sasuke datar sambil menunjukan _goody bag_ yang dibawanya. "Ini harus diantarkan langsung," tambahnya lagi.

Asisten itu menatap curiga Sasuke. Namun matanya melebar ketika melihat lambang kipas merah putih yang ada di bagian dada kaus Sasuke. Sasuke langsung menyadari reaksi si asisten itu, lalu menyeringai. Tanpa ada upaya pencegahan, Sasuke masuk ke dalam ruangan Sakura setelah mengetuk pintunya tiga kali.

"Sasuke-kun?!" Sakura terlihat kaget ketika melihat kedatangan Sasuke. Pemuda bersurai raven itu sendiri terlihat cuek. Dia langsung menghampiri Sakura dan meletakan _goody bag_ yang sedari tadi dibawanya di atas meja Sakura.

"Sebentar," Sasuke mengeluarkan selembar kertas dan pulpen dari _goody bag _ itu. Dia menaruhnya di hadapan Sakura. "Tanda tangani itu," perintahnya pada dokter berhelaian _soft_ _pink_ yang merupakaan kekasihnya itu.

"Apa ini?" Tanya Sakura bingung sambil memandang kertas di hadapannya. Kertas itu hanya sebuah kertas kosong, namun di bagian bawahnya ada nama 'Haruno Sakura' dan kolom untuk membubuhkan tanda tangan.

"Hn, itu bukti aku meminjamkan barang ini padamu dari ruang antik Uchiha di kediaman kakekku," jawab Sasuke panjang lebar.

"Memangnya apa yang kau pinjamkan padaku?" Tanya Sakura tambah bingung.

"Kimono, untuk datang ke resepsi Nene besok," jawab Sasuke. "Tanda tangani

dulu," perintahnya sambil menunjuk kertas putih, lagi.

"Padahal kau tidak perlu repot-repot. Aku sudah beli gaun untuk besok," Tukas Sakura malas sambil menandatangani kertas itu dan memberikannya lagi pada Sasuke.

"Hn, mana mungkin kau pakai gaun sementara aku pakai _montsuki_*," ujar Sasuke datar sambil mengambil pena dan kertas dari tangan Sakura. "Aku akan menjemputmu sekitar jam sembilan. Jangan lupa pakai ini besok. Dan satu lagi," Sasuke merogoh saku kiri jeansnya, mengambil sebuah kotak kayu kecil berpelitur seukuran korek api. "Ini untukmu," lanjut Sasuke sambil menyodorkan kotak itu pada Sakura.

"Apa ini?" Sakura terlihat penasaran. Gadis bermanik viridian itu menatap Sasuke penuh minat sambil mengambil kotak kecil itu.

"Bukalah."

Saat Sakura membuka kotak itu, Sakura bisa melihat sebuah cincin dengan hiasan permata merah dan putih kecil yang saling berhimpitan. Sakura dibuat terkagum-kagum dengan cincin sederhana namun terkesan mewah di dalam kotak itu, seolah dia melihat lambang klan Uchiha di atas sebuah cincin. Cantik sekali.

Sasuke mengambil cincin itu, membuat Sakura sedikit terkesiap. Dia lebih kaget ketika Sasuke meraih tangan kirinya dan memasangkan cincin itu di jari manisnya dengan cepat. Sasuke mengangkat tangan Sakura, memperhatikan jari bercincin Sakura dengan seksama.

"Sudah kuduga, kau cocok memakainya," puji Sasuke dengan senyuman kecil, sanggup membuat Sakura tersipu sekaligus meleleh di tempat.

"Ini terlihat mahal. Kau meminjamnya juga dari kakekmu?" Tanya Sakura sambil memeperhatikan cincin di jarinya.

"Tidak, aku sudah lama memesannya," jawab Sasuke kalem, membuat Sakura melotot kaget.

"Heee?" Hanya itu reaksi Sakura. Wajahnya sudah sangaat-sangat merah karena malu dan tersanjung di saat yang bersamaan. Tingkahnya membuat Sasuke tertawa pelan.

Tuk!

Sasuke mengetuk dahi Sakura dengan dua jarinya, hal yang selalu dilakukan untuk gadis itu sejak dulu hingga sekarangn kini sepasang _onyx_ menawan itu memancarkan kelembutan, hal yang sangat jarang diperlihatkan. Sakura sampai terpaku, mengagumi sosok tampan pemuda yang kemarin menyatakan perasaan padanya, pemuda yang sejak empat tahun lalu dia pikirkan tanpa henti, pemuda yang sudah mencuri hati Sakura.

Sakura membalas senyuman Sasuke dengan wajah tersipunya. Dia merasa benar-benar beruntung bisa dicintai pemuda dingin namun selalu menghujaminya dengan kasih sayang ini. Pada awalnya dia memang sempat ragu bahwa Sasuke telah salah memilih dirinya sebagai pujaan hati. Tapi saat dia melihat seluruh kesungguhan dan kedewasaan yang Sasuke miliki, Sakura pun akhirnya menyadari, bahwa Sasuke benar-benar tulus dan serius padanya. Mata hitam yang dimiliki pemuda itu memancarkan cinta yang dalam, cinta yang sangat kompleks dan tidak bisa dideskripsilan dengan kata-kata apapun di dunia ini. Bukan sekedar cinta klise khas anak remaja, namun cinta yang dapat menghilangkan segala keraguan Sakura, mengusir rasa kesepian dalam hidupnya, juga melengkapi Sakura sekaligus.

Cinta yang sempurna, bisik Sakura dalam hati, membuat senyuman di bibirnya menjadi semakin lebar.

"Jangan sampai terlambat besok," pesan Sasuke sambil menarik tangannya. Sakura terus memperhatikan Sasuke yang berbalik pergi sampai pemuda itu hilang di balik pintu.

Dokter spesialis tulang itu menatap kembali jari manis di tangan kirinya. Rasa tenang, bahagia, lega, dan haru menyesaki dadanya kala menatap cincin di jarinya itu. Tanpa sadar, air mata Sakura tumpah, mengekspresikan rasa bahagianya yang tidak lagi bisa dia bendung sendirian. Dia bahagia, semuanya karena Sasuke, pemuda yang sudah menggenggam hatinya erat dan mengisinya dengan kebahagiaan. Sasuke Uchiha, kekasihnya.

Sementara itu, Sasuke berjalan santai keluar dari rumah sakit. Seringai tipis menemani setiap langkahnyan. Rencananya sukses besar. Dia tidak sabar menunggu datangnya hari esok untuk menuntaskan segalanya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Sabtu, 6 Mei  
Hotel Byakugan**  
**10.21 AM**

**[Naruto's POV]**

"Aduuduuuhhh, sakit, Hinata-chan," aku meringis pedih saat Hinata menempelkan kapas yang sudah dibubuhi obat merah di pelipis kananku. Sial, rasanya sakit sekali! Ini bahkan lebih sakit daripada ditindih Rossi saat pertandingan rugby.

"Sa-sabar, Naruto-kun," ucap Hianta yang ikut meringis. Perlahan dia merekatkan plester di atas kapas agar tidak jatuh. "Nah, selesai," katanya lagi sambil tersenyum kecil. Nyesss, adem sekali senyumannya...! Rasanya semua rasa sakitku dibawa pergi hanya dengan melihat senyuman manis milik Hinata.

"Terima kasih, Hinata-chan," kataku sambil nyengir, dan langsung merintih karena luka lebam biru yang ada di ujung bibirku. "Arrrgggghh!" Ingin rasanya berteriak, tapi pasti akan terasa sakit. Jadi aku hanya bisa menggeram lemah seperti ayam mengeram telur. Benar-benar menyedihkan sekali.

"Se-sebaiknya jangan banyak bicara dulu, Naruto-kun," Hinata memberi nasihat dengan wajah khawatir. Aku hanya mengangguk pasrah sebagai sahutan.

"Sudah, biarkan saja dia, Hinata-chan. Itu karmanya sendiri karena sudah macam-macam padamu kemarin," desis ibuku sinis yang duduk di sebelah Hinata. Wanita kejam berambut merah itu bahkan menatapku marah dengan mata memicing kesal, membuatku ikutan melotot padanya. Huh, dasar ibu durhaka! Anaknya kesakitan kok malah dikatai! Memangnya gara-gara siapa aku jadi begini?! Rutukku kesal dalam hati, karena aku tidak boleh banyak bicara sekarang.

"Sudah, sudah, jangan berisik. Kita jadi dilihati tamu-tamu lain," bisik ayahku berusaha menenangkan kami.

Aku hanya mendengus dan kembali meringis menahan sakit di tubuh dan wajahku yang lebam, hasil penganiayaan tiga manusia bengis. Aku bahkan sempat masuk rumah sakit setelah dihajar membabi-buta. Hampir saja nyawaku melayang gara-gara mereka bertiga. Yah, salahku juga karena kemarin spontan mencium Hinata setelah tukar cincin. Habisnya aku terbawa suasana sih, sampai lupa kalau tunanganku masih berusia 15 tahun.

Tapi meski sekarat dan hampir kehilangan nyawa kemarin, aku tetap pergi ke acara resepsi pernikahan Nene. Tujuanku bukan untuk numpang makan-makan, tapi karena aku ingin menempel pada Hinata. Dan aku tidak menyesal, karena hari ini Hinata tampil cantik sekali. Dia memakai gaun satin panjang semata kaki tanpa lengan berwarna putih, senada dengan gaun pengantin Nene. Hinata juga sedari tadi menemaniku, juga membantuku mengganti plester luka di wajahku dengan yang baru. Dia benar-benar baik hati seperti malaikat! Sayangnya, ibuku malah mengacaukan kemesraan kami dengan kata-kata sinisnya. Huh, menyebalkan.

"Naruto-kun, aku ke tempat Tou-san dan Kaa-san dulu ya," pamit Hinata. Aku mengangguk, dia pun berlari pergi ke arah orang tuanya yang sedang berdiri berdampingan dengan pasangan pengantin Tenshin dan Nene di panggung yang disediakan khusus di sebelah pelaminan.

"Naruto-kun, kau di sini saja ya. Kami mau mengobrol dengan kenalan-kenalan kami," ujar ayahku sambil beranjak dari duduknya bersama ibuku. Aku hanya mengangguk sebagai respons dan mereka pun pergi meninggalkanku di kursi tamu ini sendirian.

Aku menghela napas kecil. Aku mengamati sosok Hinata yang sedang mengobrol dengan orang tua Tenshin yang juga ada di panggung pengantin. Aku tersenyum melihat sosok Hinata yang terlihat bersinar id mataku. Aku masih tidak menyangka gadis cantik itu sekarang adalah tunanganku. Kutatap cincin yang melingkar di jari manisku, cincin yang sepasang dengan milik Hinata. Inilah bukti nyata bahwa kami telah terikat, jiwa kami telah bersatu kembali setelah berjuang dan menunggu sekian lama. Aku haya perlu menunggu Hinata menjadi dewasa dan siap sebelum kujadikan istriku dan menjadi milikku seutuhnya. Aku tidak keberatan menunggu jika itu demi Hinata, seperti dia yang masih mau menunggu kepulanganku selama empat tahun ini.

"Hn, senyum-senyum sendiri, dasar gila."

Aku menoleh ketika mendengar nada suara datar sarat hinaan mampir ke gendang telingaku. Dapat kulihat sosok Sasuke duduk berjarak dua bangku dari tempatku duduk. Sekarang dia mengenakan montsuki warna biru gelap dengan tiga lambang klan Uchiha tercetak di punggung, dan dadanya. Aku mendengus kesal, malas menanggapi. Kalau bisa aku ingin membentak-bentaknya detik ini juga karena sudah menghinaku. Tapi keadaanku yang sekarang sedang tidak memungkinkan.

"Sakit dipukuli tiga orang sekaligus?" Tanya Tsunade mengejek yang entah sejak kapan sudah duduk di sebelahku, membuat sebuah perempatan siku muncul di kepalaku.

"Hn, kau memang benar-benar bodoh, Dobe." Tukas Sasuke sinis sambil geleng-geleng kepala, membuatku semakin kesal.

"Berisik kalian!" Aku mendesis marah pada bocah sialan berambut bokong ayam dan nenek-nenek berambut pirang ini. Kalau seandainya aku tidak sakit begini, sudah kusobek-sobek mulut mereka itu biar tidak bisa menghina orang lagi. Empati sedikit kek ke orang sakit! Ini malah dihina! Dasar menyebalkan!

"Sudah ah, aku capek menggodamu. Aku menyusul Dan-kun dulu ya!" Tsunade pamit sambil tersenyum kecil yang hanya kutanggapi dengan dengusan dan bahasa tubuh mengusir. Pergi sana jauh-jauh nenek lampir! Kalau bisa jangan kembali kalau cuma mau menghina!

"Di mana paman dan bibi?" Tanya Sasuke dengan muka datarnya.

"Tuh, ngobrol sama teman bisnisnya," jawabku cuek sambil menunjuk kerumunan orang-orang tua yang sibuk merumpi soal bisnis. "Kau datang sendirian, Teme?" Tanyaku penasaran sambil celingukan. Seharusnya kan ada Mikoto-basan dan Fugaku-jisan yang menemani Teme. Ke mana perginya mereka?

"Hn, masih bersama Sakura," jawab Sasuke enteng, yang malah membuatku mengernyit bingung. Apa maksudnya?

"Kau datang sama Sakura? Terus di mana dia?" Tanyaku penasaran.

"Sasuke-kun!"

Aku dan Sasuke menoleh ketika mendengar suara panggilan marah dari arah belakang. Terlihat Sakura dalam balutan _homongi_* berwarna biru dengan lambang klan Uchiha, berjalan tergesa-gesa ke arah kami dengan wajah merah padam karena marah. Di belakang Sakura terlihat orang tua Sasuke dan juga Itachi yang mengenakan kimono formal dengan lambang Uchiha, berjalan santai dengan senyuman kecil menghiasi wajah mereka, membuatku semakin tidak mengerti. Aku mengerling pada Sasuke yang malah menampilkan senyuman aneh yang mengerikan.

"Sasuke-kun! Apa maksudmu surat catatan sipil ini? Kenapa ada tanda tanganku di sini?!" Sakura bertanya dengan nada marah meski suaranya dipelankan. Sakura sepertinya tidak menyadari keberadaanku. Aku pun jadi segan untuk menyapanya yang sedang marah begitu.

"Itu surat pernikahan kita," jawab Sasuke polos, membuatku ingin muntah, sementara Sakura terlihat semakin marah.

"Aku tidak pernah merasa menikah denganmu, tuan Uchiha Sasuke!" Desis Sakura berbahaya, seolah ingin memenggal kepala Sasuke di tempat. Aku mengernyit mendengar kata kata Sakura. Menikah? Apa maksudnya? Sepertinya ada yang tidak beres di sini.

"Karena kau sudah menandatangani surat itu, menurut hukum, pernikahan kita sudah dianggap sah, Uchiha Sakura," sahut Sasuke tenang, membuat Sakura dan aku melotot bersamaan.

"Apa?! Kapan kalian menikah?!" Tanyaku kaget pada kedua orang di hadapanku ini, mengabaikan rasa sakit di bibirku yang lebam. Sakura langsung menoleh padaku, sekarang dia menyusulku untuk kaget.

"Naruto-kun? Apa itu kau?" Tanya Sakura horror dengan mata membulat sempurna. "Ya ampun! Apa yang terjadi dengan wajahmu?!" Sekarang Sakura malah terlihat panik, mengabaikan Sasuke yang tadi dia marahi.

"Ceritanya panjang, Sakura-chan," jawabku sambil meringis. "Yang terpenting, bisakah kau jelaskan sejak kapan kau dan Sasuke menikah? Apa ada yang kulewatkan kemarin?" Tanyaku menginterogasi.

"Aku bersumpah, tidak tahu apapun," Sakura menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya kalut. "Kemarin Sasuke datang ke rumah sakit membawakanku kimono ini, dan menyuruhku menandatangani surat peminjaman kimono dari tempat kakeknya..." tiba-tiba Sakura melotot di tengah cerita. Dia kembali menoleh ke arah Sasuke yang masih memasang tampang datar.

"Kau menipuku, Sasuke-kun," sakura mendesis dengan raut marah yang tergambar jelas di wajahnya.

"Aku tidak menipumu. Itu memang kertas untuk meminjamkan homongi itu dari kakekku. Hanya saja di belakangnya ada kertas karbon dan kertas catatan sipil yang sekarang kau pegang," jelas Sasuke enteng tanpa merasa bersalah sama sekali. "Karena kau sudah menandatanganinya, itu berarti kau sudah menjadi istriku. Kau juga sudah memakai cincin kawinnya," katanya lagi sambil menunjuk tangan kiri Sakura, membuatku ikutan menoleh. Dapat kulihat sebuah cincin dengan hiasan permata-permata kecil berwarna merah dan putih yang membentuk lambang klan Uchiha melingkar di jari manis Sakura, membuatku langsung paham segala yang telah terjadi di antara mereka.

Sakura melongo, tampak kehabisan kata-kata untuk diucapkan. Aku sendiri menatap horror ke arah Teme yang malah menunjukan seringai busuknya. Dasar Teme licik! Bisa-bisanya dia mengelabui Sakura dengan cara seperti itu! Kenapa juga aku tidak meniru caranya itu? Ah sudahlah! Aku jadi pusing.

"Kenapa kau melakukan hal ini padaku, Sasuke-kun? Seenaknya saja memaksaku menikah dengamu!" Sakura berkata sinis. Bisa kukihat urat-urat wajahnya sudah menonjol keluar, tanda dia benar-benar murka.

"Hn, aku sudah tidak sabar menjadikanmu istriku," jawab Sasuke, kai ini serius. Kata-kata pemuda bermuka datar itu membuat Sakura terpaku, meresapi kedalaman kata-katanya. "Lagipula, aku sudah tidak sabar membuat salad (Sarada)," lanjutnya lagi dengan seringai di wajahnya, yang sukses membuatku terperangah, sementara Sakura kebingungan.

"Sakura-chaan, jangan percaya pemuda busuk ini! Jangan sampai kau menyesal!" Ujarku ngeri pada Sakura. Tujuan Sasuke benar-benar nista! Masa dia ingin cepat-cepat menikah demi tujuan itu sih?! Sakura harus menyadarinya sebelum dia ternoda!

"Sakura-chan~"

Aku kembali menoleh. Dapat kulihat Mikoto-basan dengan wajah berseri-seri sudah berdiri di sebelah Sakura. Sakura langsung terlihat kikuk di hadapan ibu dari Sasuke itu. Dia terlihat semakin kaku ketika melihat ayah Sasuke juga ada di belakangnya.

"Hn, di sana banyak kolega bisnisku. Sebaiknya kita ke sana untuk memperkenalkanmu secara reami," sahut Fugaku-jisan dengan suara baritonenya yang tegas. Aku bisa melihat wajah Sakura langsung memucat seketika.

"Ayo, Sakura-chaan! Kita bisa membicarakan rencana pesta resepsi kalian jugaa~ Kyaaa~! Aku benar-benar bersemangat!" Mikoto-basan berkata dengan pancaran kebahagiaan maksimal. Dan tanpa bisa menolak, Sakura sudah dibawa pergi oleh kedua orang tua Sasuke. Kasihan sekali dia.

"Sepertinya orang tuamu tidak masalah kau menikah dengan cara seperti itu," ujarku sambil _sweat drop_.

"Hn. Saat sampai ke rumah aku memang langsung meminta izin pada orang tuaku untuk menikahi Sakura. Ibuku langsung setuju, bahkan dia meyakinkan ayahku juga untuk merestuiku. Sebelumnya mereka kan sudah mengenal Sakura, sebagai mantan tunangan Itachi," jelas Sasuke, masih tersenyum.

"Bagaimana dengan Madara?" Tanyaku penasaran. Madara kan senang sekali mengatur hidup Sasuke. Kalau dia tidak setuju, mustahil Sasuke bisa menikah dengan Sakura.

"Madara setuju saja, asal aku tetap mengikuti keinginannya kuliah di Harvard dan meneruskan kerajaan bisnisnya," tukas Sasuke kalem.

"Kau masih akan kuliah di Harvard?!" Aku benar-benar tidak percaya dengan jawaban Sasuke tadi. "Tega sekali kau meninggalkan Sakura sendirian di Jepang setelah menikahinya!" Aku hanpir membentak saking marahnya, tapi aku tidak bisa karena rasa sakit di bibirku tidak mengizinkan.

"Tidak, Sakura juga akan ke Amerika, kok," jawab Sasuke tenang. "Dia sudah ditawari pihak WHO untuk bergabung dengan mereka. Dia akan bekerja di Amerika seterusnya," tambah Sasuke lagi, membuatku manggut-manggut.

"Kau benar-benar sinting, Teme," makiku sambil tertawa, yang dibalas Sasuke dengan sebuah senyuman. Kuperingatkan, jangan berurusan dengan Sasuke kalau tidak mau ditipu dan dibuat kaget setengah mati.

"Hei, di sini kalian rupanya!"

Aku dan Sasuke kembali menoleh ketika mendengar teriakan memekakakan telinga mengarah pada kami. Bisa kami lihat segerombolan orang aneh dengan raut wajah menyeramkan menghampiri kami, bersiap mengeroyok. Aku langsung terperangah takjub ketika melihat mereka.

Gerombolan itu terdiri dari Kiba, Iruka, Shino, Suigetsu, Aki, Sai, Shion, Yahiko, Hidan, Sasori, dan Kankurou! Mereka semua datang dengan memakai _tuxedo_ yang berbeda warna (kecuali Kankurou, karena dia pakai dress coklat dan berdandan. Jelas, dia kan sekarang perempuan). Raut wajah mereka terlihat seperti marah sepertiingin mengeroyokku secepat mungkin. Aku menelan salivaku kasar. Kami-sama, cobaan apalagi yang akan menimpa tubuh seksiku ini?!

"Naruto!" Tanpa aba-aba, Shion menerjangku dan memiting kepalaku, membuatku kesakitan karena dia menyentuh luka di sekitar kepalaku.

"Adawwww! Sakiitttt!" Aku hampir menjerit, tapi tidak bisa. Lukaku kembali berdenyut-denyut karena ulah bocah pirang bodoh ini.

"Eheheh, sori," ujar Shion sok _innocent_.

"Naruto, kenapa kau tidak ngasih tahu kalau kau sudah tunangan?!" Kiba menarik kemeja _tuxedo_-ku kesal.

"Kau bahkan tidak mengabari kami kalau sudah pulang ke Jepang!" Itu suara Suigetsu.

"Sepertinya kau berhutang banyak cerita pada kami," Sai ikutan nimbrung.

"Hei, teman-teman, sepertinya kita sudah jadi bahan tontonan," sahut Iruka sambil celingukan.

"Iya, iya, nanti aku jelaskan! Lepaskan aku dulu, Kiba," kataku kesal.

"Pengumuman, pengumuman. Bagi Namikaze Naruto, harap menuju panggung," terdengar suara MC memanggil namaku. Saat aku melihat ke arah panggung, terlihat keluarga Hinata memandangku juga, ditambah keluarga Tenshin, juga orang tuaku yang entah sejak kapan sudah berada di panggung.

"Pergilah, Dobe. Aku yang akan menjelaskan pada mereka," kata Sasuke kalem sambil menunjuk rombongan teman-teman kami.

Aku tersenyum lima jari pada Sasuke. "Kuserahkan padamu, Teme," kataku sambil bangkit dari duduk lalu berjalan ke arah panggung pengantin. Teman-temanku tidak ada yang menahanku, karena Sasuke sudah duluan menarik perhatian mereka untuk mulai bercerita.

Aku tersenyum ke arah Hinata yang berdiri di sebelah ibunya dengan wajah malu-malu. Melihatnya sekarang membuatku ingin menculiknya saja.

"Kemarilah, Naruto-kun," seru ibuku saat aku sampai di atas panggung. Aku pun menghampiri ibuku dan berdiri di sebelahnya.

"Ada apa ini, Kaa-san?" Tanyaku bingung. Kenapa harus berdiri di panggung begini sih? Jangan bilang kami mau dangdutan pakai lagu Goyang Dumang.

Ibuku tidak menjawab. Dia malah mengangguk kecil ke arah ibu Hinata. Ibu Hinata pun berbisik pada MC wanita di acara ini. Sang MC mengangguk lalu menatap ke seluruh tamu undangan.

"Para hadirin sekalian. Saya ingin mengumumkan sebuah kabar bahagia yang juga berasal dari keluarga pengantin wanita, yaitu Hyuuga," tukas MC dengan nada riang, menarik perhatian seluruh tamu undangan. "Kemarin, putri kedua di keluarga Hyuuga, Hinata Hyuuga, baru saja bertunangan dengan putra tunggal Namikaze, Naruto Namikaze. Mari kita beri tepuk tangan yang meriah untuk menyambut pasangan serasi ini!"

Seluruh tamu undangan bertepuk tangan, bahkan yang sedang duduk pun ikut berdiri dan memberikan standing applause. Hall hotel Hyuuga ini menjadi riuh karena tepuk tangan yang terus bersahutan seolah tiada henti. Aku melihat seluruh teman-temanku mengacungkan jempol dengan wajah bahagia, bahkan Sai dan Shino juga ikutan. Aku bisa melihat Tsunade dan Dan ikut tepuk tangan dengan raut wajah bangga tergambar jelas di wajah mereka.

Tidak jauh dari tempat teman-temanku, kulihat Sasuke menatapku dengan sebuah senyum kecil langkanya, yang kutahu mengekspresikan kebahagiaannya untukku sebagai sahabat senasib dan seperjuangan sejak masa lampau. Aku melemparkan senyum lima jariku padanya, berterima kasih tanpa suara.

Senyumku semakin lebar kala melihat tangan Sasuke menggandeng Sakura yang juga menatapku dengan senyuman bahagia. Yah, wajar saja, mereka sudah menjadi pasangan suami istri sekarang. Merekapun sudah bersatu kembali setelah melewati berbagai rintangan, sama sepertiku dan Hinata. Aku berdoa dalam hati semoga mereka berbahagia selalu. Di belakang pasangan baru Uchiha itu, terlihat orang tua Sasuke yang bertepuk tangan untukku, juga Itachi yang berdiri di sebelah seorang wanita cantik berambut hitam yang asing di mataku. Siapa dia? Aku akan menanyakannya pada Sasuke nanti.

Aku merasakan dorongan lembut di punggungku. Ah ternyata dari ibuku. Dia memberi isyarat ke arah tangan Hinata. Aku langsung paham. Aku pun berjalan berjalan ke arah Hinata, lalu menggenggam tangan kirinya. Gadis cantik bermata lavender itu menatapku dan tersenyum, membuat wajahnya semakin cantik dan menawan, membuatku bersyukur dalam hati bahwa gadis sempurna bak malaikat ini adalah tunanganku.

Rasanya seolah waktu berhenti. Tidak terdengar suara apapun di sekeliling kami. Hanya ada kami berdua, saling melempar pandangan penuh cinta di dunia ini. Akhirnya, aku bisa terang-terangan menunjukan perasaanku pada Hinata.

Ini adalah sebuah awal dari perjalanan panjang kisah kami. Mungkin akan berat dan banyak rintangan, tapi selama kami bersama, aku yakin kami bisa menghadapinya. Karena hati kami telah terhubung sejak di masa lampau. Ikatan batin kami tidak akan bisa hilang, meski maut kembali merengut nyawa kami. Aku yakin, walau kami mati dan terlahir kembali sebanyak ribuan kali, namun cinta abadi yang kami miliki akan mempersatukan kami ribuan kali juga, sama seperti ayah dan ibuku, ayah dan ibu Hinata, Sasuke dan Sakura, Tsunade dan Dan, Mikoto dan Fugaku, dan seluruh pasangan abadi lainnya di dunia ini.

Dan lagi, mungkin Kami-sama ingin mengajariku tentang mempercayai takdir yang sudah digariskan oleh-Nya dengan cara memberikan kemampuan mengingat masa lalu padaku , Sasuke dan Tsunade. Benar apa yang Tsunade bilang, takdir tidak akan membawamu ke jalan yang salah. Takdir akan selalu membawamu ke jalan kebahagiaan yang abadi. Kau hanya perlu mempercayai dan menjalaninya. Karena di ujung jalan sana, kau akan menemukan kuasa Tuhan yang akan selalu membuatmu mensyukuri kehidupan.

Aku adalah contoh nyatanya. Kuharap kalian juga nanti akan menemukan takdir abadi kalian. Jangan pernah menyerah, karena Tuhan akan selalu

membimbing kalian. Selamanya.

* * *

**THE END**

* * *

**Keterangan:**

**Montsuki: kimono formal pria yang biasa digunakan saat menghadiri acara-acara penting. Terdapat tiga buah lambang keluarga pada kimono ini, masing-masing terletak di punggung, dada bagian kanan dan dada bagian kiri.**

**Homongi: kimono formal wanita untuk menghadiri pesta atau acara penting. Warnanya biasanya cerah dan memiliki tiga buah lambang keluarga pada kimononya.**

* * *

**A/N :**

**Hai hai hai minna-saaannn! Jumpa lagi sama author gaje yang suka ngareettt ** **:3 akhirnya author bawa THE LAST CHAPTER OF NARUTO : NEW BORN! \\(^,^)/ ** **yippiieee! #salto7kali Dan harap dibaca peringatan kerasnya karena ** **CHAPTER INI****BENER2 PANJANG! #authordicekek sumpah emang capek yah ngetik ** **banyak2.. tapi puas ba****n****get pas udah beres.. author ga tanggung jawab klo ** **kalian mabok dan pingsan setelah baca chapter super panjang ini yaah.. ** **eheheh #authordicemplunginkegot**

**Pertama2, author mau minta maaaaaafffff kepada semua readers coz updatenya ** **telatt.. author kemarin2 emang sibuk bangettt.. author harus daftar univ ** **swasta, rada ribet juga ngurusnyaa jadi ga sempet ngetik walau sebenarnya ** **plotnya udah ada.. belum lagi author sempat kena migran berat sampai2 ga ** **boleh liat layar hp or laptop kalo ga mau kambuh.. beberapa readers udah ** **nanyain terus lanjutan nnb di fb dan lewat pm juga sampai saya malu ** **sendiri.. hehehe #ditabok**

**Dan maaf juga kalo chapt terakhir ini kurang memuaskan atau gimana.. ** **imajinasi author cuma mentok sampai situ doang.. wkwkwk dan maaf juga buat ** **penggemar SasuSaku karena scenenya ga banyak.. secara kan pair utama di ** **sini tuh NH jadi mau ga mau harus dibanyakin NHnya.. tapiiii jangan kecewa ** **dulu! Karena author udah bikinin fict SasuSaku lain (oneshot) sebagai ** **permintaan maaf author coz pair SS kurang banyak di NNB.. so jangan lupa ** **dibaca yaaa~! :3**

**Author seneng juga karena chapt 15 kemaren nembus 200 reviewss! Dan author ** **juga mau ngucapin terima kasih yang sebesar2nya kepada seluruh readers, ** **followers, favoriters, san reviewers yang udah ngikutin terus fict NNB dari ** **awal sampai akhirr.. author sendiri ga nyangka banyak yang suka fict gaje ** **ini.. tapi author amat sangat bersyukur karena fict ini bisa menghibur ** **kalian semuaa.. :3 XD makasih banget yaaa! #peluk&amp;ciumsatusatu**

**Tapi meski fict NNB udah tamat, masih ada kok sequelnya 1 chapter lagi.. ** **soalnya kemarin2 banyak yg minta sih, jadi author bikinin sequelnya.. tapi ** **author ga tau kapan publishnya, so kalo mau sequel harap bersabar yaaa~ ** **ehehehe #authorbanyakalesan**

**Oke waktunya balesin reviews kemariiinn.. :3**

**Ryan69** : iya.. di chapter ini Hina-chan masih klas 3 SMP.. jadi masih tunangan dlu sma Naru-kun.. :3 kalo SS sih udah kawin aja.. ahahah moga sukaa ya sama chapter ini.. makasih juga buat dukungannya selama ini! :D

**Rei Hanna** : ahahah iya chapt kemaren emang sengaja dipanjangin biar konfliknya selesai semuaa.. chapt ini udah dipanjangin juga lho~ biar puas.. xixixixi :p maaf yah kalo chapt terakhir kurang memuaskan ataugimana.. semoga suka sama the last chap ini yaa.. :3 terima kasih juga utk dukungannya selama ini #peluk

**Muhammad2611** : Naru baliknya 4 thun kemudian pas Hina-chan umur 15 tahun(klas 3 SMP) makanya mereka di sini tunangan dlu, ga langsung nikah. Takutnya Naaru malah dicap pedo beneran.. ehehe btw smoga suka sma chap ini.. dan makasih juga untuk dukungannya selama ini.. ^^

**sndp** : alhamdulillah kalo kamu suka chap kmaren.. chapt ini juga panjang lho.. semoga suka juga sama chapt terakhirnya yaa.. terima kasih untuk dukungannya selama ini! :D

**LA Ice Cool** : eheheh iya soalnya kan dlu Saku yg berjuang mati2an utk Sasu, sekarang gantian donk.. wkwk dan soal NH yg ga ketemu.. yah mau gimana.. habis Naru-kun kan emang ga bleh ketemu sama Hina-chan.. #mewek makasih pujiannya yaa! :D author harap kamu jga suka sama chapt terakhir ini.. ^^ terima kasih juga untuk dukungannya selama ini! :D

**Gingga Mahardika** : iya tapi masih ada sih konflik di chapt ini.. tapi tenang aja kok, masih ada sequelnya di chap depan.. eheheh maaf ya coz update chapt terakhirnya lammaa -" makasih ya karena udah nungguin.. :D makasih juga untuk dukungannya selama ini.. semoga suka ya sama chapt terakhirnyaa ^^

**feba anata** : eheheh iya di chapter ini udah kelarrr.. akhirnyaaaa #usapkeringet makasih untuk pujiannya yaa.. makasih juga udah ngikutin fict NNB terus.. semoga suka sama chapter terakhir ini! :D maaf juga kalo up-nya lamaaa -"

**vicagalli** : eheheh author seneng kalo kamu suka dan terhibur dengan adanya fict gaje ini! :D tapi meski chapt ini chapter terakhir, masih ada sequelnya kok di chapt depan.. ^^ makasih untuk dukungannya selama ini yaaa semoga suka juga sama chapt ini.. maaf kalo upnya lama dan kurang memuaskan.. ^^

**Salsabilla12** : ahahah iya, sebenarnya kan Hina-chan udah mulai sadar, Cuma pura2 ga tau aja.. eheheh #pergaulananakzamansekarang :p ini chapter terakhirnyaa.. semoga suka dan maaf kalo upnya ngaret bangett.. makaasih juga untuk dukungannya selama ini.. :D

**Seneal** : ahahah author seneng kalo kmu suka ma chapter kmaren.. eheheh iya, di chap ini author emang cuma ngasih gambaran sekilas kehidupan Naru selama di Amrik, soalnya klo banyak2 fictnya makin kepanjangan.. ehehe ini udah update chap terakhir.. maaf kalo kelamaan yaa :( semoga sukaaa! :D dan makasih untuk dukungannya selama ini..! :D

**ahli kubur** : iya di chapter ini juga udah dipanjangin kok.. :D semoga suka ya sama chapter terakhir nyaa.. tapi nanti juga ada lagi kok sequelnya.. ^^ thanks buat dukungannya yaa! :D

**Da Discabil Worm N.A** : hahah maaf yah klo chapt terakhir kepanjangan.. chapt ini juga kepanjangan.. sebaiknya istirahat dulu yg cukup buat baca last chapt ini.. wkwk #digampar iya terima kasih untuk dukungannya.. semoga suka ya sama chapter ini! ^^ terima kasih juga untuk dukungannyaa :D

**Muham.96** : ahahah ini nih endingnyaa! Maaf ya kalo kelamaan :( semoga suka.. terima kasih udah nungguin dan mantengin NNB terus selama ini yaa! :D

**nuruko03** : eheheh makasih pujiannya yaa :D author seneng kalo kmu suka sma fict gaje ini.. wkwkwk ini chapter terakhirnya.. maaf klo lama upnya.. semoga suka yaa.. makasih juga untuk dukungannyaa :D

**unnihikari** : eheeheh iyaa aku juga sedih untuk bang Itachi #diamaterasu.. hehe di chapt ini sasu ma saku bahkan nikah.. ahahaha walau maksa banget sih.. wkwkwk semoga suka ya senpai sama chapt ini.. maaf kalo kurang memuaskan ato gmna.. makasih juga untuk dukungannyaa! :D

**devanichi** : ahahah sebenernya aithor juga nangis lho pas bikin scene Sasu berlutut itu.. tapi rahasia yaa.. hihihi jangankan kmu.. aku juga mau kok gantiin posisi Saku-chan di fict ini.. kapan lagi direbutan abang2 kece begitu.. wkwkwk #authordibuangkelaut ahahah iyaa.. maaf yah, aku kmaren males banget ngecek typo di chpt 15 kemaren.. aku aja bacanya puyeng, apalagi readers ya.. wkwkwk makaasih pijitannya yaa.. ini udah dibuat panjaaaang banget buat chap the lastnyaa wkwkwk aku udah cek lagi.. maaf klo masih ada typo.. eneg banget bacanya berulang2.. wkwkwk #authordibacok semoga suka sma chapt ini.. maaf scene SSnya ga terlalu banyak.. kalo berkenan, silahkan baca fict buatanku yg full SS yg aku update barengan ma NNB.. :3 makasih yah untuk dukungannya selama ini! :D

**SasukeCherry** : ahahah saya seneng kalo kamu puas ma chap kemarin yg bikin mabok itu.. wkwkwk mbak Valak memang selalu meneror author, sampai2 ikutan masuk ke fict NNB kemaren. Ehehe .. ini udah up chapter terakhirnya yaa maaf klo kelamaan! #sujud maaf juga klo kurang memuaskan.. pokoknya thanks banget yah udah ngedukung author selama ini #peluk ;D

**naruruhina** : huaw kamu hebat sekali baca dari chap 1-15 sekaligus tanpa pingsan.. sugoiii! #angkatduajempol iya, emang peran Itachi ga diperbanyak coz takutnya banyak yg protes, kan seharusnya yg lebih ditekankah pair NH, jadi author persingkat aja konflik SasuSakuIta-nya.. di chapter terakhir ini udah dibahas sedikit kehidupan Naru dan Sasu selama di Amrik, plus ketemu Jiraiya sama genk mantan jinchuuriki minus Gaara sama Bee.. semoga suka yaa .. maaf klo updatenya lama banget dan chaptnya kepanjangan.. ^^ makasih untuk dukungannya juga.. nanti ada sequel 1 chapt lagi, tqpi agak lama updatenya.. ehehe XD

**silgain** : huaaa aku udah baca lho NG Life! Keren bangettt! Aku ngakak ngeliat kemirisan Keidai pas tau Selena bereinkarnasi jadi Yuuma (cowo)! XD Aku malah ngeship KeiYuu.. tapi aku juga suka sama Mii! Huaa gimaana dong? Aku baru baca vol 3.. eheheh thanks ya buat rekomendasinyaaa seneng banget! :D iya dari awal plot saya emang begitu sih.. tapi pada akhirnya mereka akan tetap bersatu.. eheh saya seneng kamu suka chapt kemarin.. semoga suka juga sama chapter ini.. maaf juga karena lama upnyaa... makasih ya untuk dukungannya selama ini! :3 :D

**Amnoki Budiansah **: eheheh iya authof minta maaf karena blom bisa menyeimbangkan peran para tokoh di NNB.. maafin author ya.. ini masukan yg bagus utk fict author selanjutnya.. makanya author berusaha menonjolkan peran Naru di chapt terakhir ini.. semoga suka yaa sama the last chapnyaa :D

**Hari** : ini udah lanjut yaa ahahah di chapt ini NNB emang udah beres, dan sesuai permintaan panjaaaaaang banget chapter terakhir ini! XD semoga suka yaa sama chapt ini.. maaf karena lama upnya.. teruma kasih juga karena udah setia baca NNB dan utk dukungannya buat author selama ini! :D

**ana** : iya di chapt ini almost full NH lho.. eheheh semoga kamu suka yaa .. maaf krena updatenya lama.. makasih udah dukung author selama ini yaa! :D

**zarachan** : ini udah lanjut yaa! Maaf lama updatenyaa.. semoga suka sama chapter terakhir ini.. ^^

**Diah cherry** : ahahah iya nee-chan ini last chap NNB.. tapi SS scene di sini emang sedikit nee-chan.. tapi tenang.. aku udah bikinin fict yg full SS buat nambal scene SS yg sedikit di last chap NNB ini.. dibaca ya nee-chan.. :3 rencananya sih emang ada sequelnya lagi 1 chapter buat fict NNB.. tapi ga tau kapan publishnya.. soalnya bentar lagi kan mulai kuliah.. Iya

makasih yah Nee-chan utk doanya.. :D aku terharu sekali.. ehehe

Soal baca fanfict, ya aku juga baru tahu soal fanfiksi itu sekitar 2 tahun yang lalu pas mau naik klas 2 SMA.. fict pertana yg aku baca itu fict SS di facebook gitu.. judulnya lupa.. Pas aku search fanfic SasuSaku di google, ternyataa banyak bangeett! Huaa seneng banget! Aku kan udah suka samaa SS dari SD juga, ngehayal Sasu akan nikah sma Saku-chan.. ternyata banyak juga yg suka berfantasi begitu sampai ada fanficnya..

Mulai dari situ aku juga banyak baca fict.. tapi aku kecewa banyak fict yg kusuka endingnya ga sesuai harapan.. terus updatenya lamaa.. jadi aku coba buat sendiri deh.. ternyata nulis fanfict itu ga semudah yg kubayangkan.. ampuni aku jika sering telat updatenya ya nee-chan.. wkwkwk #dicekek

Btw aku udah bikinin fanfic ShinRan romance tuh nee-chann! XD pendek sih.. tapi semoga nee-chan suka yaa.. eheheh soalnya aku bikin spesial buat nee-chan..

Aku juga seneng kok bisa ngobrol banyak sama nee-chan.. kayak punya saudara sesama penyuka Ss! Wkwkwk hidup terus SasuSaku yaeii! :3

Makasih yah nee-chan untuk swmua dukungannya sampai NNB tamaat! Semoga suka ma chapt ini.. maaf kalo ga memuaskan.. pokoknya aku senang sekali deh kalo nee-chan sukaa! :D

**Antoni Yamada** : ini udah lanjut yaa maaf lama updatenya :( makasih ya udah nungguin NNB sampai chapter terakhir ini.. semoga suka sama chapt ini! Makasih juga buat dukungannyaa! :D

**Ujumaki641** : ahahah makasih pujiannya yaa.. ini chapter terakhirnya udah lanjut... :3 maaf banget lama.. padahal waktu itu janjinya di pm Cuma seminggu.. ternyata ngaret juga.. wkwkwk maaf yaa #sujud semoga suka yaa sama chapter ini! Makasih juga dukungan dan semangatnya buat author yg aneh bin ajaib ini.. wkwkwk :D

**OnlyOne** : ahahah wah author seneng sekali klo kamu suka sama fict ini.. fict ancur ini bisa kamu baca dan sukaai aja author udah bersyukur banget.. apalagi dikasih review.. eheheh makasih yaa! :D makasih juga pujiannyaa! Maaf di last chapt ini SS scenenya kurang... tapi kalo berkenan, silahkan baca fict SS buatan author yg author publish bersamaan dengan NNB ini.. itu full SS kok.. maaf yah kalo chapt terakhir NNB mengecewakan atau gimana.. semoga kamu masih suka.. hehehe makasih ya untuk dukungan semangatnyaa! :D

**G'Ryu 98** : huaaa terima kasih pujiannyaa. :D author senang kalau kmu sukafict NNB yg absurd ini.. ^^ bener tuh, Naru-kun enak bgt dapet Hina-chan yg lucu, manis, imut dan loli.. wkwkwk #dirasengan ini udah update yaa chapt terakhirnya.. maaf klo alurnya gampang bgt ketebak #authoremanggakkreatif maaf juga coz lama updatenyaa :( semoga kamu masih suka yaa sama chapter yg super duper panjang ini! XD makasih juga untuk dukungannyaa! :D

**ridhoagungprakoso103** : iyaa makasih pujian dan dukungannyaa.. ini udah lanjut yah chapter terakhirnya.. semoga sukaa ya sama last chapternyaa :D

**R.D. 12** : ini udah lanjut yaa.. maaf lama updatenyaa semoga sukaa yaa! :D

**ohshyn** : ini udah lanjut ya chapter terakhirnyaa.. maaf kelamaan.. eheheh semoga sukaa :D

**Angga702** : ini udah next yaa! Maaf kelamaan updatenyaa.. semoga suka sama chapter terakhir ini.. ^^

**.5** : iya.. mereka pindah ke Amerika bareng.. sebenernya Naru-kun juga keterima di univ beken pakai jalur undangan walau bukan harvard, tapi dia menolaknya coz dia pengennya kuliah di Jepang supaya bisa deket ma Hina-chan.. klo Sasu bakal tetep ke Amerika ma Sakura, tinggal di sana selama Sasu kuliah di Harvard.. eheheh semuanya udah kejawab kan di last chapt ini? Semoga suka yaa sama chap ini walaulama bgt updatenya.. eheheh tenang aja, ada kok sequelnya 1 chapter, tapi ga tau kapan publishnya.. ehehe makasih yah untuk dukungannya! :D

**Ms Akasuna** : ga discontinue kok.. tenang ajaa.. maaf ya kelamaan updatenya sampai dikira discont.. eheheh semoga suka sam chapter ini yaa! :D

**Guest** : ini udah lanjut yaaa maaf kalo lama bangettt! Eheheh semoga suka sama chapter terakhir ini.. ^^

**Neng275** : ahahah makasih yah udah ngepassin review jadi 200! Yippieee\\(^.^)/ semoga suka sama chapt terakhirnya yaaa! :D

**Okeee segitu dulu dari author! Author ucapkan terima kasih sekali lagi kepada seluruh readers yang udah baca, follow, fave dan review fict ini dari chapt 1 sampai chapt terakhir! :D terima kasih untuk dukungan kalian semuanya yang udah nyemangatin author utk terus lanjut fict yang updatenya ngaret terus ini.. eheheh author sangat senang karena bisa menghibur readers sekalian dengan adanya fict ini. Makasih yaa! #ojigidalem2**

**So, sampai ketemu di sequel NNB dan fict2 author yg lain yaa! d(^o^)b**

* * *

**Bandung, 11 Agustus 2016**

**Sakura's Lover**


	17. Sequel NNB : Happily Ever After?

Aku dapat merasakan cucuran keringat mengalir deras di kulitku sejak aku menginjakan kaki di tempat ini sekitar 4 jam yang lalu. Kedua kakiku rasanya sudah mau copot akibat kelelahan, berpindah dari satu tempat ke tempat lain tanpa jeda. Beban berat di kedua tanganku semakin menambah kesulitan yang kuhadapi sekarang ini. Oh Kami-sama, aku benar-benar berharap segala hal ini cepat berakhir. Karena jika hal ini terus berlanjut, lama-lama aku bisa jadi gila dan tidak lagi bisa menghadapi hari esok.

"Naruto-kun! Sedang apa kau di situ? Cepat ke sini! Jangan malah santai-santai melamun di sana seperti orang bodoh!"

Dengan raut malas, aku menoleh ke asal suara yang baru saja mengomel dan menyuruhku ini itu bagai babu. Lima meter dari tempatku berdiri, kulihat ibuku lagi-lagi berjalan memasuki sebuah toko untuk keempat puluh kalinya sejak menginjakan kaki di mall terbesar di Tokyo ini.

Aku berdecih dalam hati. Kenapa wanita begitu senang berbelanja?! Tidak puaskah hati ibuku setelah memborong lebih dari 50 barang entah apa dari berbagai jenis toko yang berbeda? Apa dia tidak bisa melihat anak semata wayangnya ini sudah kelelahan karena menjadi kacung pembawa semua belanjaannya, sementara ia sibuk keluar masuk toko untuk menambah lagi barang yang akan dibelinya?

"Narutoooooo!"

Suara panggilan ibuku kembali menggelegar dari dalam toko, menyadarkanku dari keluhan batin tiada henti. Demi menyelamatkan tubuh seksiku dari ancaman kekerasan fisik dari wanita yang telah melahirkanku itu, aku pun tancap gas masuk ke dalam toko. Dalam hati, aku berdoa semoga penderitaanku ini cepat-cepat berakhir, jadi aku tidak perlu merasakan siksaan jiwa dan raga ini lebih lama lagi.

* * *

**Sakura's Lover or GloomySadlyAuthor**

**Present**

**Naruto: New Born**

**(Sequel)**

**Rate T**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**But this story is mine ^^**

**I just owed some charas from his work**

**AU for present and Canon for past memories**

**Warning: **

**OOC (kelewatan banget!), gaje, aneh, pov loncat-loncat, misstypo, eyd, dll**

**Warning lagi:**

**Chapter ini sangat-sangr panjang. Diindikasi menyebabkab mual, muntah, pusing, diare ditempat, dan kejang2 kalo dibaca sekaligus. Sebaiknya dibaca sedikit2 plus sediakan camilan dan obat pribadi bila perlu. Author tidak bertanggung jawab dan tidak membayar ganti1 rugi jika masuk rumah sakit. Mahal coy. :D **

**Don't like? Please don't read and just click back ^^**

**Happy reading! ㈳8**

* * *

**Rabu, 21 Mei**

**07.18 PM**

**Rumah kediaman Namikaze**

**[Naruto's POV]**

Kretek! Kretek!

Aku merasa ngeri sendiri mendengar suara tulang punggungku berbunyi sedemikian nyaring saat merenggangkan tubuh. Aku menatap sinis puluhan _goody bag _dan kantung belanjaan dari berbagai macam nama toko yang sengaja kutelantarkan begitu saja di lantai samping sofa. Benda-benda sialan inilah yang menyebabkan tubuh indahku kelelahan dan kakiku sakit. Aku sukses menjadi tukang angkut barang belanjaan seharian atas perintah ibundaku tercinta, Kanjeng Mamih Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze Rilahkusumah. Sungguh, aku lebih memilih main rugby tiga hari tiga malam dengan teman-temanku daripada harus menjadi pesuruh ibuku saat dia belanja. Karena bukan hanya badanku saja yang sakit dan kelelahan, tapi kewarasanku juga ikut terganggu kalau begini caranya-dattebayo!

"Naruto, sedang apa kau di situ?"

Aku menoleh ketika mendengar suara ibuku. Dan benar saja, wanita berambut merah panjang itu sudah berdiri di belakang sofa tempat aku merebahkan badan. Wajahnya sedikit heran ketika melihat posisiku yang mirip ulat terkilir.

"Tentu saja aku sedang istirahat dan merenggangkan badan, Kaa-san," jawabku malas. Masih bisa kudengar suara gemeletuk tulangku yang kaku ketika kembali menggerakan badanku. Ini badan apa besi karatan sih? Susah banget digerakin.

"Istirahat sih boleh, tapi belanjaannya jangan ditaruh di lantai seperti ini dong!" Seru ibuku kesal sambil menunjuk ke arah berbagai jenis _goody bag_, bungkusan, dan segala macam benda yang kuletakan secara asal. "Itu semua kan hadiah untuk Hinata-chan di hari pernikahan kalian nanti. Awas saja kalau sampai rusak," omel ibuku lagi panjang kali lebar sama dengan luas, dengan nada mengancam siaga satu. Omelannya cukup membuat telingaku berdenging.

Aku menghela napas sebelum menjawab. "Baik, Kaa-san. Sehabis ini aku akan menyusunnya," jawabku sambil mendudukan tubuhku di sofa. Ibuku langsung kembali pergi dari ruang keluarga menuju lantai atas, sambil memberi tatapan, '_buruan-beresin-atau-kupatahkan-lehermu_'.

Aku mulai bangkit dan melaksanakan perintah ibuku. Huh, rasanya aku ingin menggunakan jurus _kagebunshin no jutsu_ dan menyuruh bayanganku sendiri untuk membantuku membawakan barang-barang ini. Membawanya sendirian sungguh merepotkan dan melelahkan-dattebayo. Sayangnya sekarang ini aku bukan lagi seorang ninja seperti di masa lampau. Apalah dayaku yang hanya seorang manusia biasa yang kelewat tampan, kece, dan imut.

Setelah sampai di kamar, aku langsung menaruh puluhan benda-benda itu di atas meja, sedikit menyusunnya agar tidak tumpang tindih. Aku mengelap keringat di dahiku dengan gerakan dramatis. Fyuuh, akhirnya berakhir juga semua penderitaanku. Kalau tidak ingat bahwa benda-benda ini adalah hadiah untuk Hinata, aku pasti tidak mau repot-repot begini.

Yup, hari Minggu ini, aku, Namikaze Naruto yang cakep dan keren dunia akhirat ini, akan menikahi putri kedua di keluarga Hyuuga, yaitu Hinata. Dan memang sudah menjadi sebuah kewajiban bagi mempelai lelaki memberikan berbagai macam benda kepada wanitanya sebagai hadiah pernikahan. Karena aku buta soal barang apa yang harus kubeli, aku meminta tolong pada bundaku tercinta untuk membelikan barang-barang itu. Dan bisa kau tebak, ibuku dengan penuh semangat muda langsung mengambil alih tugas itu dengan senang hati. Kami berdua berangkat ke mall bersama. Karena ibuku di sini hanya membantu membelikan barang, sementara aku yang membayarnya.

Awalnya aku tidak merasa keberatan sedikitpun, lagipula ini kan demi Hinata, jadi aku juga merasa antusias untuk berbelanja. Tapi semuanya berubah ketika aku menyadari ibuku mulai keluar masuk toko dan membuat barang belanjaan yang kubawa bertambah setiap sepuluh menit sekali. Aku akhirnya menyadari, bahwa ibuku bukan berbelanja, tapi menjarah isi setiap toko yang dia masuki. Dia memilih dan memilah barang dengan sesuka hati, sementara aku susah hati karena semua benda-benda itu menjadi bebanku yang memang ditugaskan jadi kuli angkut. Kegiatan yang awalnya kupikir akan menyenangkan malah berubah menjadi neraka, membuat moodku hancur seketika.

Tapi aku berusaha menghibur diri. Aku harap barang-barang ini dapat membuat Hinata senang dan bahagia di hari pernikahan kami nanti.

Tanpa sadar, aku melengkungkan senyum kala nama Hinata mampir ke benakku. Aku sungguh tidak sabar untuk bertemu dengannya. Apa yang sedang ia lakukan sekarang ya?

DRTTT DRTTTT

Pikiranku buyar ketika aku mendengar suara getaran dari saku jeansku. Aku pun langsung meraih benda berbentuk persegi panjang tumpul itu sambil berjalan ke arah sofa yang berada di depan tempat tidur. Di layarnya dapat kulihat foto seorang gadis cantik bermanik lavender dan bersurai indigo panjang tersenyum malu-malu. Aku pun mengangkatnya bersamaan dengan tubuhku yang sudah duduk di sofa.

"Moshi-moshi, Hinata-chan!" Sapaku riang gembira pada tunanganku di seberang sana.

"Moshi-moshi, Naruto-kun," suara Hinata terdengar lembut dan menenangkan saat menjawabku, membuat hatiku seketika terasa hangat. "Kau sedang apa?" Tanya gadisku di seberang sana.

"Aku hanya sedang memikirkanmu. Eheheh," ujarku jujur. Bisa kubayangkan wajah Hinata di sana memerah malu, hal yang biasa terjadi padanya ketika mendengar gombalan recehku. Kuharap dia tidak pingsan di tempat karenanya.

"Ja-jangan menggodaku, Naruto-kun," ujar Hinata merajuk pelan, yang justru membuatku tertawa gemas. Ya ampun, seandainya Hinata ada di depanku, sudah pasti aku akan mencubit pipinya. Tingkah lakunya yang menggemaskan selalu bisa menghiburku, bahkan langsung membuatku lupa tentang rasa lelahku setelah jadi kuli angkut barang belanjaan seharian.

"Jadi, bagaimana harimu, Hinata-chan?" Tanyaku bersemangat.

"Cukup menyenangkan. Aku baru saja makan bersama keluarga Tenshin-niisan. Besok kami akan pulang bersama Nene-neesan dan keponakanku ke Tokyo," jelas Hinata senang. Bisa kubayangkan wajah tunanganku itu dipenuhi senyuman lembut, membuatku ikut tersenyum. "Kau sendiri bagaimana, Naruto-kun? Apa harimu menyenangkan?" Kali ini Hinata balik menanyaiku.

"Hari ini juga menyenangkan kok Hinata-chan! Eheheheh," jawabku penuh dusta. Jelas hari ini sangat melelahkan. Tapi di depan Hinata mana boleh aku mengeluh. Gengsi dong.

"Oh ya, Naruto-kun, kudengar lusa Uchiha-san akan pulang dari Amerika ya?" Tanya Hinata. "Aku dengar dari Nene-neesan."

"Ya, benar sekali Hinata-chan. Sasuke memutuskan pulang ke Jepang tiga hari lebih cepat untuk nostalgia. Biasalah, dia kan memang agak aneh," jelasku panjang lebar, membuat gadisku terkikik di seberang sana. "Nanti aku akan menjemputnya dan Sakura-chan-maksudku Sakura-san di bandara," tambahku lagi.

"Naruto-kun, aku minta maaf karena tidak bisa menemanimu menjemput mereka. Kau tahulah soal peraturan itu," Hinata bergumam penuh penyesalan, membuatku terdiam. Tanpa sadar sebersit senyum sendu terbentuk di wajahku, teringat dengan peraturan yang dibuat oleh keluarga kami.

"Tidak apa-apa, Hinata-chan. Kita kan masih dilarang bertemu. Aku juga akan bersabar sampai kita bertemu di pelaminan," ujarku penuh kelembutan.

"Aku merindukanmu, Naruto-kun," balas Hinata lirih, namun cukup jelas terdengar di telingaku. Seketika senyumanku berubah menjadi lebar. Dapat kurasakan aliran ketentraman meliputi tubuhku. Ah, senang sekali mendengar calon istriku sendiri mengatakan rindu padaku. Innerku langsung salto tujuh kali, lompat macan sembilan kali, dan mendarat di rumah sakit jiwa sebentar lagi.

"Aku juga merindukanmu-sangat sangat merindukanmu," kataku masih dengan senyuman lebar.

Kami bercakap-cakap sebentar, bertukar cerita demi mengalihkan perasaan rindu kami karena tidak bisa bertemu. Setelah menelpon hampir satu jam, kami mengakhiri sambungan ponsel dengan agak tidak rela. Walau begitu, kini hatiku masih tetap berbunga-bunga. Namun tidak lama kebahagiaanku langsung menyusut, tergantikan rasa kesal pada orang tuaku karena menerapkan peraturan konyol untukku dan Hinata.

Salahkan kedua belah pihak keluarga kami-terutama ayahku, yang memang sengaja memisahkanku dengan Hinata sebelum hari pernikahan kami. Mereka membuat peraturan bahwa aku dan Hinata tidak boleh bertemu sampai hari pernikahan tiba. Akibatnya selama sebulan ini aku tidak bisa bertemu dengan Hinata. Mereka bilang hal ini perlu dilakukan untuk mencegahku melakukan hal-hal aneh pada Hinata seperti dulu. Huh, meski aku memprotes, tapi tetap saja mereka tidak mau mendengarkanku. Dasar para orang tua, selalu saja paranoid berlebihan. Padahal kan aku tidak mungkin melakukan tindakan seperti itu, kalian setuju kan? Hei, kenapa tiba-tiba kalian menatapku sinis begitu-dattebayo?

Yah, aku berharap semoga kami bisa cepat melepaskan rasa rinduku dan masa lajangku di hari pernikahan kami nanti. Karena aku benar-benar sudah tidak sabar!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Sementara itu di belahan Bumi yang berbeda...**

**Cambridge, Massachusetts, Amerika Serikat**

**Rabu, 21 Mei**

**06.21 AM**

**[Sasuke's POV]**

"Sasuke-kun..."

Aku dapat mendengar sebuah suara feminim memanggil namaku lembut. Perlahan aku membuka mata, memfokuskan penglihatan dengan cahaya pagi yang menyilaukan, pertanda gorden kamarku sudah disibak oleh seseorang, membiarkan cahaya mentari pagi membanjiri kamarku. Hal pertama yang kulihat adalah wajah istriku yang sengaja dicondongkan ke depan, membuat anak rambutnya yang berwarna _soft pink_ menyentuh sedikit pipiku. Jarak kami begitu dekat, hingga aku bisa menghirup wangi musim semi yang seketika memanjakan indra penciumanku. Dapat kulihat senyuman lembut tercetak di wajah cantiknya, menentramkan pagiku yang sempurna.

Aku pun bangun dari posisi tidur lalu duduk, membuat senyumannya semakin lebar.

"_Ohayou, anata_," ucapnya dengan suara yang lembut sambil menegakan tubuhnya.

"Hn, _ohayou_," jawabku singkat sambil mengulurkan tanganku untuk menyentuh perutnya yang membuncit. Sakura terkekeh kecil saat aku mengelus perutnya, mengelus anak kami yang sedang tumbuh di dalam sana.

"Maaf karena membangunkanmu. Kaa-san menelpon, dia ingin berbicara padamu," jelas Sakura. "Dia sudah menelponmu berkali-kali, tapi kau tidak mengangkatnya. Cobalah telpon Kaa-san sekarang," tambahnya lagi.

"Hn."

Setelah mendapatkan jawabanku, Sakura keluar dari kamar kami, mungkin menuju dapur. Aku langsung meraih ponselku yang berada di atas nakas. Saat aku mengaktifkan layarnya, dapat kulihat rentetan pemberitahuan panggilan tidak terjawab dari ibuku. Hn, kebiasaanku yang selalu membiarkan ponselku dalam mode diam membuatku terkadang tidak menyadari adanya notifikasi penting seperti ini. Aku pun menelpon ibuku kembali sambil bangkit dari tempat tidur, berjalan ke arah jendela besar yang ada di kamarku. Telpon langsung diangkat di dering pertama.

"Moshi-moshi, Kaa-san."

"Sasuke-kun, kau ke mana saja? Ibu sudah menelponmu dari satu jam yang lalu dan tidak satupun yang kau angkat," ibuku langsung mengomel meski nadanya terdengar selembut lagu pengantar tidur.

"Hn, gomen. Aku menon-aktifkan dering ponsel, jadi aku tidak tahu kalau Kaa-san menelponku," jelasku padanya. "Lalu ada apa Kaa-san? Tumben sekali menelponku pagi-pagi."

"Sakura-chan sudah bilang kau memajukan kepulanganmu ke Jepang. Benarkah?"

"Ya Kaa-san. Rencananya aku akan menghabiskan musim panas di sana. Sekalian membawa Ren liburan. Momennya juga pas untuk menghadiri pernikahan Naruto," aku menata keluar jendela, meresapi hijaunya perbukitan yang terpampang jelas dari sini. Dapat kurasakan hembusan angin dingin menerpa wajahku, membuatku merasa lebih segar.

"Ibu memang senang kau akan pulang ke sini. Tapi bagaimana dengan Sakura-chan? Dia kan sedang hamil tua sekarang. Perjalanan dari Amerika ke sini kan membutuhkan waktu yang lama. Dia bisa kelelahan, itu tidak baik untuknya dan bayinya," ibuku mulai mengkhawatirkan hal-hal kecil lagi. Sejak awal kehamilan Sakura, ibuku memang menjadi paranoid mengenai setiap detil yang Sakura lakukan. Setiap dia merasa khawatir, dia pasti akan menelponku untuk meminta penjelasan, hal yamg bahkan menurutku tidak begitu perlu.

"Tenang saja, Kaa-san. Aku sudah konsultasi dengan dokter kandungan. Asal kondisi Sakura prima, dia akan baik-baik saja. Aku tidak bisa meninggalkan Sakura sendirian di sini," jelasku pada wanita di seberang benua sana.

"Kau harus menjamin keselamatannya dan putri kalian, Sasuke-kun." Dia kembali menasehati, yang kubalas dengan gumaman. "Oh ya, apa Ren sudah bangun?" Ibuku tiba-tiba mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Ren adalah putra pertamaku. Setiap orang tuaku menelpon, kabar Ren yang pertama kali ditanya. Kalau bukan tentang Ren, maka Sarada yang masih ada di dalam kandungan yang jadi topik percakapan, atau seperti tadi, mengenai kondisi Sakura. Intinya, aku tidak pernah sekalipun ditanyai kabar oleh orangtuaku sendiri. Aku jadi heran, sebenarnya aku ini masih dianggap anak tidak sih?

"Belum. Di sini masih pukul setengah tujuh, Kaa-san. Belum waktunya dia bangun," jawabku sekenanya sambil merengut. Sadarlah, kaa-san, anak bungsumu ini juga mau ditanya kabar.

"Kalau dia sudah bangun dan sarapan, telpon ibu ya. Ibu dan ayahmu ingin mendengar suaranya," pinta ibuku penuh semangat.

"Hn," hanya jawaban singkat itu yang kuberikan sebelum ibuku mengakhiri percakapan kami, disertai moodku yang menurun drastis. Bahkan sampai telpon dimatikan orangtuaku itu tidak menanyakanku. Nyut-nyutan hati ini, mah.

Aku langsung memutuskan untuk mandi. Hari ini banyak hal yang harus kulakukan untuk mempersiapkan kepulanganku ke Jepang. Jadi berhentilah mengikutiku sampai ke kamar mandi! Berani mengintip kutebas kau pakai kusanagi.

.

.

.

.

.

"_Ohayou_, Sasuke-kun," Sakura tersenyum lembut saat aku tiba di meja makan, menyapaku untuk yang kedua kalinya pagi ini. Dia sedang menata sarapan-salad buah, onigiri, dan french toast, ditambah seteko teh hijau dan sekotak susu. Aku langsung menghampirinya yang masih sibuk dengan piring-piring dan gelas, dan melingkarkan tanganku di perutnya yang besar. Pelukanku membuat Sakura sedikit terperanjat, namun tubuhnya langsung rileks ketika aku mengelus perutnya beberapa kali. Seperti biasa, aku mencium puncak kepalanya, merasakan wangi rambutnya yang sangat mirip dengan _cherry blossom_, mengingatkanku selalu pada tanah airku.

"Sasuke-kun, lepaskan. Aku sedang menata meja makan," Sakura memprotes, membuatku tersenyum kecil mendengar omelnya yang menurutku imut.

Aku kembali mencium puncak kepalanya sebelum melepaskan pelukanku. "Sepertinya Ren belum bangun," ujarku yang sekarang berpindah tempat ke sebelah Sakura.

"Aku baru akan membangunkannya."

"Hn, tidak perlu. Biar aku saja," kataku lugas. Sebelum dia sempat merespons, aku langsung pergi ke kamar anak kami yang jaraknya di seberang kamar tidur kami.

Ketika membuka pintu kamar Ren, aku sudah melihat putraku berdiri di sebelah tempat tidur. Dia masih memeluk boneka dinosaurusnya sambil mengucek-ucek mata. Aku tersenyum kecil melihat putraku itu. Dia begitu mirip denganku saat masih kecil, mulai dari wajah sampai rambut hitamnya yang mencuat di bagian belakang. Aku langsung menghampirinya dan menggendongnya, membuat Ren agak kaget.

"_Good morning, buddy_," sapaku padanya. Aku tersenyum melihat dia menguap kecil, benar-benar menggemaskan.

"_Molning, dady. Whel is mommy_?" Tanyanya dengan suara yang masih serak karena baru bangun.

"_She is waiting for you with your favorite french toast_. Jadi ayo kita bersih-bersih sebelum pergi ke meja makan." Ujarku dengan campuran bahasa Inggris dan Jepang. Ya, aku dan Sakura memang sengaja mengajarkan bilingual pada putra kami. Ini agar dia tidak melupakan bahasa ibu kedua orang tuanya, juga bisa berkomunikasi di tempat tinggalnya sekarang.

Aku pun membawa putraku ke kamar mandi yang ada di sebelah kamarnya setelah menyimpan boneka dinosaurusnya di tempat tidur.

Aku menaruh Ren di atas tangga kecil depan wastafel, kemudian mulai mencuci wajahnya dan menyuruhnya sikat gigi. Sementara itu, aku menyisir rambut ravennya yang agak jabrik di bagian belakang. Hanya rambut depannya saja yang berhasil kurapikan. Meski kusisir berkali-kali, rambut belakangnya tetap mencuat, membuatku tidak lagi mencoba untuk meluruskannya. Setelah selesai, aku membantunya turun dari tangga, lalu berjalan berdua menuju meja makan.

"Selamat pagi, jagoan," Sakura menyapa Ren saat dia memasuki ruang makan. Ren menghampiri ibunya dan mengecup bibirnya, membuat Sakura terkikik kecil. "Hm, hebatnya kau sudah sikat gigi," tambah Sakura lagi sambil mengelus rambut Ren.

"_Dady helped me_. Apa kabal adik kecilku? Apa dia sehat?" Tanya Ren antusias sambil memegang perut ibunya. Sakura tertawa kecil, dan aku tersenyum melihat interaksi mereka.

_"She's good_. Dia sangat bersemangat sampai terus menendang," Sakura mengelus perutnya sambil tersenyum.

"Sepertinya dia tidak sabar untuk main bola denganku," simpul Ren lucu, membuat Sakura terkekeh kecil.

"Tentu saja. Sekarang, sebaiknya kau duduk, sehingga kita bisa sarapan bersama."

Ren mengangguk. Aku pun membantunya duduk di kursi makan di samping ibunya. Kami bertiga pun makan dengan tenang.

"Sasuke-kun, kau sudah menyerahkan fortofolio penelitian pada dosenmu?" Tanya Sakura saat aku akan menuangkan teh.

"Hn, belum. Baru akan kulakukan hari ini, sekalian ke kantor Madara," jawabku lugas, yang dijawab dengan anggukan oleh Sakura.

Beginilah kehidupanku di Amerika selama tiga tahun ini. Sekarang statusku merupakan mahasiswa jurusan management bisnis di Harvard sekaligus konsulat pemula di perusahaan Madara, kakekku yang renta dan tukang paksa itu. Ini konsekuensi yang kutanggung akibat perjanjian yang kubuat dengan kakekku empat tahun yang lalu. Meski sangat sibuk dan melelahkan menghadapi dua peran yang kuakui tidak semudah membuat segel jurus, aku menjalani semuanya dengan baik. Keluarga kecilku sudah cukup menjadi sumber kebahagiaanku, jadi kurasa tidak ada yang perlu kukhawatirkan walau aku jauh dari tanah airku dan menjalani peran ganda ini.

Tapi besok aku akan pulang ke Jepang bersama Sakura dan Ren. Tujuan kami tentu saja untuk menghadiri pernikahan Naruto. Untunglah si rubah itu menikah saat musim panas, jadi tidak harus membuatku bolos kuliah. Hn, dia benar-benar tidak tahan lagi melajang sampai-sampai langsung melamar Hinata setelah tunangannya itu lulus SMA. Aku tidak heran sih, karena aku melakukan hal yang sama setelah aku lulus SMA, menikahi Sakura dengan cara licik. Hn, yang penting aku bahagia. Kuharap Naruto juga merasakan kebahagiaan yang sama setelah dia menikah dengan gadis yang dicintainya itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Wah, kau cantik sekali Hinata-chan!"

Gadis cantik berhelaian indigo panjang dan bermata sewarna bulan tersenyum malu-malu mendengar pujian ibunya sendiri. Dia menatap cermin seukuran dua meter yang mengelilinginya dalam setengah lingkaran, sehingga seluruh sisi tubuhnya yang dibalut gaun pengantin berwarna putih bersih itu dapat terlihat dalam 6 bayangan sekaligus.

Gaun Hinata memang sangat luar biasa. Gaun itu bermodel pas badan dengan bagian bawah mengembang, renda-renda halus dibentuk layer ikal bertumpuk, membuatnya terlihat mewah dan sangat indah. Di bagian batas atas layer terdapat pita yang berbentuk mawar-mawar kecil, mengelilingi lingkar gaun bagaikan obi pada kimono. Rambut Hinata disanggul dan diberi kerudung pengantin. Hinata tampak seperti malaikat yang datang dari surga-suci, indah, dan menawan.

Hinata melihat ibunya tersenyum lembut. Wanita yang telah melahirkannya itu memegang pundak Hinata dengan air mata haru menggenangi pelupuk matanya. Dia sungguh sangat bahagia dan bangga, putri tengahnya yang sangat cantik akan menikah tiga hari lagi, menempuh hidup baru bersama lelaki yang ia cintai dan mencintainya. Dia mengelus bahu puterinya penuh sayang, puteri kecilnya yang kini sudah beranjak dewasa.

"Aku pikir aku akan menikah dengan gaya tradisional," Hinata menatap ibunya sedikit heran. Untuk klan Hyuuga yang merupakan salah satu keluarga tertua di Jepang, biasanya prosesi sakral seperti pernikahan cenderung menggunakan adat. Pernikahan Nene dan Tenshin juga prosesi pernikahannya tradisional, hanya resepsinya saja yang bergaya modern.

"Kaa-san dan Tou-san tidak memaksa jika Naruto-kun lebih memilih pernikahan ala modern. Selain lebih praktis, prosesinya juga dapat disaksikan oleh semua orang, bukan hanya oleh pihak keluarga." Jelas ibunya lembut.

Hinata mengangguk mengerti. Dia sendiri tidak masalah seperti apa prosesi pernikahannya nanti. Yang terpenting impiannya menjadi pengantin Naruto, pemuda yang sangat dia cintai, dapat terwujud.

Ah, kalau dipikir-pikir, kehidupan ini sungguh ajaib. Tidak pernah Hinata bayangkan dia akan menikah semuda ini. Baru satu bulan yang lalu dia selesai menyelesaikan pendidikannya di SMA. Dan tiga hari lagi dia akan menikah dengan Naruto. Hinata selalu berdebar-debar jika ingat bahwa sebentar lagi dia akan berganti nama belakang menjadi Namikaze, mengikuti marga suaminya. Namun tidak pernah ada keraguan sedikitpun dalam diri Hinata untuk menikah dengan Naruto. Entah kenapa perasaannya seolah tidak merasa asing dengan keadaan seperti ini, seolah-olah dia pernah mengalami hal yang sama di masa lalu. Aneh sekali, padahal mana mungkin kan dia pernah menikah sebelumnya. Rasanya sama seperti ketika dia jatuh cinta dengan Naruto, begitu natural dan tidak ada keraguan sedikitpun, padahal usia mereka berpaut sekitar lima tahun.

Makanya bulan lalu, saat Naruto melamarnya di restoran Jepang dan di depan dua mangkuk ramen yang mereka pesan, tanpa banyak berpikir Hinata langsung menerimanya. Hinata percaya pada Naruto, percaya bahwa lelaki yang telah mewakili setengah jiwanya itu pasti akan membahagiakannya, percaya bahwa berada di sampingnya menjalani kehidupan yang tidak mereka tahu apa rupanya akan terasa mudah bila bersama, percaya Naruto akan menjaganya dan melindunginya sampai maut memisahkan.

Bahkan saat Naruto menemui kedua orang tuanya untuk meminangnya secara resmi, Hinata membantu Naruto meyakinkan ayahnya bahwa pernikahan dini mereka ini memang sudah seharusnya dilakukan, meyakinkan mereka bahwa kebahagiaan terbesarnya adalah dengan bersama Naruto.

Perdebatan antara Naruto dan ayahnya tidak terhindarkan. Naruto tetap saja bersikukuh mau menikahinya secepatnya, bahkan dia menolak gagasan untuk menunggu sampai Naruto lulus kuliah dulu baru menikah. Dia bilang ia takut Hinata akan bertemu lelaki lain dan tidak mau menikah dengannya nanti, hal yang sangat menggelikan, mengingat tidak pernah ada satu lelakipun yang bisa membuat Hinata berpaling dari Naruto.

Dan akhirnya setelah adu argumen beberapa jam, ayah Hinata memberinya restu untuk menikahi putrinya. Kebahagiaan membanjiri seluruh tubuh Hinata saat itu, membuatnya tidak bisa membendung tangis haru. Sayangnya, ayahnya yang keras itu memberikan syarat-syarat pada Hinata yang bahkan butuh pengacara keluarga untuk melegalkannya. Contohnya, Hinata harus tetap kuliah, rumah tempat mereka tinggal setelah menikah harus dekat dengan rumah keluarga Hyuuga, lalu Hinata harus menginap tiga kali seminggu di rumah keluarganya, dan sebagainya. Dan syarat tambahan, Naruto tidak boleh bertemu Hinata sampai hari pernikahan mereka. Syarat tambahan itu merupakan syarat terberat, baik bagi Naruto maupun Hinata. Orangtua Naruto sama sekali tidak keberatan dengan syarat itu, bahkan kepala keluarga Namikaze sangat mendukung ayah Hinata. Mereka takut Naruto melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak pada Hinata sebelum menikah, katanya.

Namun tekad Naruto sudah bulat, jadi seluruh syarat itu dia setujui. Pertemuan terakhir mereka adalah saat Naruto mencium keningnya lembut sebelum pulang ke rumahnya, tersenyum sangat lebar dan indah, berkata semua akan baik-baik saja. Hinata menangis lagi, diusap oleh jari panjang Naruto. Mereka sempat berciuman sebentar, sebelum pria tampan berambut pirang itu menaiki mobilnya dan berhenti menemuinya sampai hari ucap janji suci mereka nanti.

Mungkin benar kata orang-orang, cinta tidak memandang usia. Kita tidak akan tahu kapan cinta sejati itu akan hadir. Tapi saat kita menemukannya, itu artinya Tuhan percaya bahwa kita sudah siap untuk menerima kehadirannya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Jumat, 23 Mei**

**11.08 AM**

**Narita International Airport**

**[Naruto's POV]**

Pintu keluar bandara di bagian penerbangan internasional tidak begitu ramai saat ini. Menurut estimasiku, pesawat yang membawa keluarga kecil sahabatku akan sampai sekitar 7 menit lagi. Aku sangat bersemangat untuk menyambut mereka, tidak sabar untuk melepas rindu setelah satu tahun tidak bertemu.

Ya, hari ini Sasuke akhirnya pulang ke Jepang. Setiap tahunnya akulah yang akan menjemputnya dan istrinya atas permintaan Mikoto-basan. Tentu saja aku tidak keberatan. Justru aku merasa senang menjemput manusia es satu itu. Selama dia di Jepang aku ingin menghabiskan waktu sebanyak mungkin dengan Sasuke, mengingat dia hanya bisa berada di sini selama kurang lebih dua bulan untuk menghabiskan libur musim panasnya. Sasuke selalu memboyong keluarganya saat pulang kampung, aku jadi bisa bertemu Sakura-chan juga, dan tentu saja ditambah Ren, anak mereka yang lucu.

Riuh suara roda _trolley_ yang bergesekan dengan lantai mengalihkan fokusku. Orang-orang mulai ramai keluar dari _port_ internasional. Tidak begiu lama, aku bisa melihat seorang pria bersurai hitam mendorong _trolley_ penuh barang sambil menggendong bocah laki-laki berusia 3 tahun di tangannya, dengan seorang wanita berambut _soft pink_ pendek yang sedang hamil besar berada di sebelahnya. Wajahku langsung berubah cerah saat melihat mereka. Langsung saja aku melambai-lambaikan tangan penuh semangat, mencoba menarik perhatian ketiganya.

"Uchiha-_family_! _Right here!_" Aku berteriak sekencang yang kubisa sambil melambai-lambaikan tangan. Orang-orang di sekitarku sampai terperanjat kaget mendengar teriakan seksiku. Huh, peduli amat, rasa senangku melihat sahabatku dan keluarganya tidak bisa terbendung lagi.

Sakura yang menyadari kehadiranku langsung tersenyum cerah. Ren, langsung menunjuk-nunjuk ke arahku dan berontak ingin turun dari gendongan ayahnya. Sasuke memasang wajah malas dan menurunkan putranya, yang langsung berlari ke arahku. Aku langsung mengulurkan kedua tanganku ke depan, menangkap Ren, dan menggendongnya, membuatnya tertawa kegirangan.

"_Welcome to Japan_, Ren-chan! _Look how big you are now_!" Kataku sambil mengangkatnya tinggi-tinggi. Ren mengulurkan tangannya, lalu memeluk kepalaku dengan lucu, membuatku tertawa gemas.

"_Uncle Nalutho! I miss you so much_!" Ren memeluk leherku kuat-kuat dan membuatku sedikit tercekik. Tapi aku malah tertawa senang.

"_I miss you too, buddy_," aku mengacak-acak rambut Ren yang persis seperti milik Sasuke saat masih kecil, seperti bokong ayam. Ren tertawa ceria dan semakin mengeratkan pelukannya padaku.

"_So, you pick us up to glanpa's house, Uncle_?" Tanya Ren antusias saat melepaskan pelukannya dariku.

"Ren, kita di Jepang, jadi pakailah bahasa Jepang," Sasuke yang sudah berada di samping kami, menegur putranya dengan nada datar.

"_But he knows English_!" Ren bersikukuh dengan ekspresi polos, membuatku tertawa kecil melihat raut wajahnya.

"Papamu benar, Ren-chan. Kau harus pakai bahasa Jepang di sini. Kau boleh pakai bahasa Inggris lagi kalau sudah pulang ke rumahmu di Amerika," kataku mencoba memberi pengertian. Bocah lelaki di gendonganku ini mengangguk kecil, membuatku semakin gemas dan ingin mencubit pipinya yang sebulat buah peach.

"Gara-gara sebentar lagi menikah, kau jadi bijak ya, Naruto-kun," aku bisa mendengar suara kekehan feminim, berasal dari Sakura. Aku membalasnya dengan senyuman lima jariku, sedikit malu juga.

"Naruto-kun, ini untukmu," Sakura menyerahkan satu buah _goody bag_ saat aku menghadap ke arahnya.

Aku mengernyit padanya, menatap bergantian antara _goody bag_ dan wajah istri sahabatku ini. "Apa ini, Sakura-chan?" Aku mengambil tas itu darinya. Sebuah tas slempang pria berukurang kecil dan terbuat dari kulit buaya ada di dalamnya. Emblem H besar tersemat di bagian penutup tas.

"Sasuke-kun bilang kau suka dengan tas kulit buaya buatan Hermes. Itu oleh-oleh untukmu, Naruto-kun. Anggap saja sebagai ucapan terima kasih karena Sasuke-kun sering merepotkanmu," jelas Sakura sambil tersenyum, yangjustru ditimpali dengusan protes Sasuke.

Aku menatap takjub pada tas di tanganku. Ini memang tas keluaran Hermes terbaru yang baru dirilis di Amerika. Aku tersenyum sumringah pada Sakura. "Wah, terima kasih, Sakura-chan! Kau memang baik sekali, berbeda 180 derajat dengan suamimu," kataku terharu, membuat Sakura terkekeh geli, dan Sasuke melemparkan death glare terbaiknya.

Huah, tas ini memang tas yang sangat kuinginkan! Aku bahkan sudah menabung uang untuk membeli tas ini jika sudah rilis di Jepang. Beruntungnya aku karena mendapatnya sebagai oleh-oleh! Memang rezeki anak sholeh. Setidaknya aku tidak perlu mengeluarkan uang jutaan yen untuk membelinya kan. Hehehe.

"Lain kali akan kularang Sakura membelikanmu oleh-oleh," ancam Sasuke sadis, yang sama sekali tidak kupedulikan.

"Bagaimana kalau kita makan dulu? Sebentar lagi jam makan siang. Aku yakin kalian pasti lapar. Aku tahu restoran sushi yang enak dekat sini," Kataku memberi usul. "Kau juga pasti lapar kan Ren?"

"_Yes, watashi wa himojii desu_!" Ren menjawab dengan bahasa Jepang beraksen Amerika. Lucu sekali melihat bocah berwajah oriental tapi tidak fasih berbahasa Jepang.

"Aa, aku akan ke toilet dulu kalau begitu," kata Sakura, yang dijawab kata sakral 'hn' Sasuke. Itu pasti artinya iya.

"Mama, _I want too!_" Ren mencoba melepaskan diri dari gendonganku. Aku pun menurunkannya, lalu ibu dan anak itu pergi ke toilet bersama.

"Anakmu sangat menggemaskan, Teme. Aku bersyukur sikap menyebalkanmu tidak menular padanya," kataku senang sambil mengamati punggug kecil Ren yang kian menjauh bersama ibunya.

"Lama-lama rasanya aku ingin membakarmu dengan amateru, Dobe," balas Sasuke sambil melemparkan tatapan dingin mautnya. Tapi karena aku sudah kebal, ancamannya tidak ada artinya untukku. Lagipula dia bukan lagi seorang ninja, jadi mana bisa lagi dia membuat amaterasu. Kalau sambel amaterasi mungkin bisa.

"Tapi jujur saja, Teme, melihat Ren membuatku ingin cepat-cepat memiliki anak. Pasti sangat menyenangkan jika ada Boruto dan Himawari, seperti dulu lagi," kataku, masih menatap ke arah kepergian Ren dan ibunya. Pikiranku melambung jauh ke masa lampau, membayangkan sosok putra dan putriku dulu. Aku sangat merindukan mereka. Aku benar-benar mengingikan mereka hadir kembali di hidupku di masa kini. Pasti aku akan sangat bahagia.

"Hn, setelah kau menikah, hal itu akan mudah terwujud. Kau akan merasa lengkap saat menjadi seorang ayah," Sasuke berkata dengan sangat tenang, suaranya dipenuhi kedamaian seolah-olah dia meresapi setiap momen yang ada di hidupnya.

Aku mengangguk sambil tersenyum. Aku benar-benar tidak sabar untuk menikah, titik awal dari segala kesempurnaan hidupku dan Hinata.

"Kuncinya, kau hanya perlu sering-sering melancarkan serangan pada istrimu nanti, Dobe, kapanpun ada kesempatan. Hanya dalam hitungan minggu Hinata akan hamil Boruto atau Himawari." Ceramah Sasuke kalem, tapi sukses membuatku melotot besar-besar sambil jawdrop selebar tiang gawang. Dapat kurasakan hawa panas menjalari seluruh wajahku hingga ke kedua telingaku, bersamaan dengan sekelebat bayangan semu yang mampir di kepalaku yang langsung disensor author. Dapat kurasakan ada cairan kental yang mau keluar dari kedua lubang hidungku. Sasuke menyeringai nista, mungkin merasa terhibur dengan ekspresiku.

Oh, Kami-sama, eta terangkanlah sahabat brengsekku ini!

"Dasar Teme mesum siaaalaaaaaannn!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Distrik Minato**

**05.17 PM**

Aku mendorong lemari kayu dari ruang tengah menuju kamar tidur. Setelah menaruhnya di sebelah meja rias, aku menatap ruangan ini dengan perasaan puas. Akhirnya pekerjaanku menata apartemen baruku beres juga. Perasaan lelah membuatku langsung terkapar di atas sofa. Lima jam menata perabot di apartemen baru memang sangat-sangat menguras tenaga. Tapi setidaknya tempat ini sudah siap ditinggali oleh keluarga baruku nanti.

Seminggu yang lalu aku membeli sebuah apartemen kecil untuk kutempati setelah menikah. Sebagai lelaki dewasa nan jantan dan penuh wibawa, aku tentu tidak lagi mau merepotkan orangtuaku. Meskipun aku harus menguras seluruh tabunganku ditambah utang ke ayahku, setidaknya aku punya apartemen sendiri. Aku meminta bantuan Sai, si bocah pucat jago gambar itu, untuk mendesain interior apartemenku. Dia memadukan gaya minimalis modern dan tradisional, membuat tempat ini terlihat sangat indah dan nyaman untuk ditinggali. Harus kuakui, meski sableng, tapi Sai memang arsitek yang handal.

DRTT! DRTTT!

Getar ponsel mengembalikan fokusku. Aku merogoh saku jeans, mengeluarkan benda berbentuk persegi panjang itu. Notifikasi di layarnya memberitahuku ada undangan _video call_ di Skype. Aku pun langsung mengangkatnya. Enam buah wajah _absurd_ berbeda _background_ dan berbeda gaya rambut muncul di samping penampang wajahku.

"Hebat, sekarang personil lengkap!" Seorang pemuda berambut merah cepak berkata sambil menggenjreng gitar di tangannya. Siapapun yang sudah lama mengenalnya pasti tahu bahwa dia sedang menyindir.

"Tidak usah menyindir, Aki. Kau pikir dokter hewan kerjanya sesantai anggota band?" Lelaki berambut coklat klimis dan berjanggut menanggapi dengan sindiran. Stetoskop menggantung di lehernya.

"Jumat malam kau masih kerja, Kiba? Kampungan," ejek pemuda berambut putih sambil menyeringai, memperlihatkan giginya yang serupa hiu, taring semua.

"Diam kau, hiu darat!"

"Hei, sudahlah, jangan bertengkar. Jarang-jarang kita kumpul lengkap begini kan," pria berambut coklat diikat satu mencoba menenangkan teman-temannya yang memang jarang waras.

"Iruka benar. Kalian lebih ribut dari desing lalat afrika yang sedang terbang," gerutu satu-satunya pemuda berkacamata di sini, yang sukses bikin kami semua sweatdrop. Kesal rasanya disamakan dengan serangga menjijikkan favorit Shino.

"Papa, _al they youl fliends_?" Suara pekikan cadel bocah laki-laki tiba-tiba masuk ke video call. Wajah close up Ren terpampang di seluruh layar yang harusnya diisi Sasuke, mengalihkan fokus seluruh orang ke sana. Seketika wajah semua orang sumringah, sementara aku cekikikan karena geli.

"Hello Ren!" Aku dan semua orang di video call menyapa anak Sasuke serempak, hal yang sudah menjadi kebiasaan kami jika Ren sudah menyabotase video call ayahnya.

"Hellooo!" Ren menjawab penuh semangat, membawa suasana ceria dengan kepolosannya. Ren memang menggemaskan, tidak ada yang marah meski dia berulah di video call kami yang seharusnya privat.

"Ren, _stop there. See_, Mama memanggilmu," suara dan wajah Sasuke yang datar mengambil alih kembali layar ponselnya. Kami langsung berubah kecewa karena si darah dingin muncul.

"Huh, sudah bagus kami ngobrol dengan Ren, Teme! Kau malah nongol dan merusak suasana!" Aku mengomel sambil cemberut.

"_Urusai_, Dobe."

"Hei Naruto! Di mana kau? Tadi aku lewat rumahmu, tapi mobilmu tidak ada," Kiba mulai memberondongku dengan pertanyaan.

"Aku di apartemen baruku-dattebayo."

"Kau beli apartemen?" Iruka bertanya dengan wajah tidak menyangka.

"Tentu saja, Iruka. Apartemen untuk pengantin baru," Shino menggantikanku menjawab.

"Cieeee, lusa ada pengantin baru nih," Aki mulai mengejekku, ditambah siulan jahil Suigetsu.

"Tentu saja. Sebagai pria tampan penuh kharisma, aku harus mandiri dong," jawabku penuh rasa percaya diri dengan lubang hidung kembang kempis. Naruto gitu lho.

Seluruh orang di layar langsung memasang wajah mual dan jijik setelah mendengar kata-kataku, membuatku tersinggung dan kesal. Apa-apaan ekspresi mereka itu? Benar-benar menyebalkan!

"Hn, sial sekali Hinata menikahi orang narsis sepertimu," timpal Sasuke sarkatis.

Aku melotot murka. "Sialan kau, Teme!"

Semua sahabatku tertawa geli mendengar pertengkaran konyolku, yang membuatku semakin merengut. Lama-lama aku pundung kalau begini ceritanya.

Kami pun mengobrol akrab seperti biasanya, saling bertukar cerita tentang pekerjaan (tidak termasuk aku, karena aku masih kuliah-ingat, aku bukan pengangguran!) dan kejadian-kejadian menarik di sekitar kami. Aki bercerita soal bandnya yang sedang dalam proses masuk dapur rekaman. Dia adalah gitaris dan pencipta lagu di band itu. Kiba bercerita tentang wabah flu anjing yang akhir-akhir ini dia tangani di klinik hewannya. Suigetsu membahas tentang seleksi perenang untuk Olympiade tahun depan. Berbeda dengan aku dan teman-temanku yang lain, Suigetsu memang tidak melanjutkan ke perguruan tinggi selulus SMA. Dia lebih memilih masuk sekolah atlet untuk mencapai cita-citanya menjadi perenang kelas dunia. Iruka berbagi cerita tentang murid-muridnya yang hiperaktif di tempatnya mengajar (Iruka seorang guru SD), yang katanya mengingatkannya padaku. Sementara Shino bilang semingu lagi dia akan pergi ke hutan di Miyazaki untuk meneliti serangga. Dia memang satu-satunya peneliti termuda dan yang paling terobsesi dengan serangga di tempat lembaga insektologi tempat dia bekerja, jadi Shino langsung ditunjuk untuk ikut dalam ekspedisi itu. Sasuke di sisi lain hanya menyimak, tapi saat dia ditanya Aki soal keluarga kecilnya, dia langsung menjelaskan dengan fasih. Dasar pamud, alias papa muda, kerjanya pamer keharmonisan keluarga.

"Oh ya, Naruto, ngomong-ngomong bagaimana kabar skripsimu?"

Jleb

Aku bisa merasakan sebuah pisau tak kasat mata menancap di ulu hatiku saat Iruka bertanya dengan innocent mengenai pertanyaan terlarang itu. Seketika chatroom jadi hening, semua orang melihat padaku, membuatku gugup seketika.

"Aku kemarin baru saja mengajukan judul.. Eheheh," aku melemparkan senyum manisku, yang malah membuat semua orang terlihat mau muntah. Sungguh, melihat ekspresi mereka membuatku ingin me-rasengan mereka satu-satu sampai mental ke Mars! Harusnya mereka bersyukur mendapat senyuman paling menawanku yang lebih indah dari berlian itu-dattebayo.

"Jawabanmu sama seperti satu bulan lalu. Sepertinya tidak ada perkembangan," ejek Kiba, membuatku bernafsu mencekiknya pakai stetoskop.

"Wajar saja dong! Aku kan sibuk mempersiapkan pernikahanku!" Kataku mencoba membela diri. "Masa aku harus batal ijab kabul hanya gara-gara mengejar dosen untuk bimbingan? _No way_!" Tambahku penuh argumen cerdas.

"Huh, bilang saja kau malas," seru Aki sok tahu.

"Tidak usah banyak alasan deh, Baka," tambah Suigetsu kurang ajar.

"Jangan sampai kau lama lulus. Ingat umur, Naruto," kata Shino datar sok bijak.

"Hn, paling dia mau jadi mahasiswa abadi," kata Sasuke meremehkan.

Seluruh ocehan orang-orang tidak beres ini sukses membuatku naik pitam. Kurang ajar sekali mereka, sudah menyinggung hal sensitif seperti skripsi, membullyku pula! Mentang-mentang mereka sudah lulus kuliah semua dan bekerja! Bukannya mendoakanku agar cepat lulus, eh ini malah dihina dengan ganas. Dasar sahabat tidak pengertian!

"Ngomong-ngomong, besok jadi kan pesta bujangmu, Naruto?" Tanya Iruka mengalihkan pembicaraan lagi.

Emosiku langsung lenyap bagai dihempas angin sepoi-sepoi. Wajahku langsung cerah dan penuh semangat. "Tentu saja jadi! Dan kalian semua harus datang! Awas saja kalau tidak!" Ancamku sambil tertawa.

"Tentu saja kami akan datang. Kami malah takut kau tidak mengadakan pesta bujang seperti si Uchiha," sindir Suigetsu. Semua orang langsung tertawa, sementara Sasuke mendengus malas, sedangkan aku tertawa nista.

Teman-temanku memang sudah tahu soal pernikahan penuh muslihat yang dilakukan Sasuke. Hal itu terus menjadi bahan ejekan kami selama beberapa minggu. Haha, rasakan itu Teme! Akhirnya kau merasakan bullying!

"Jadi siapa saja yang kau undang?" Tanya Aki penasaran.

"Tidak terlalu banyak kok, rata-rata hanya kenalan di KHS. Aku sudah memesan tempat VIP di hotel milik Shion. Kuharap dia tidak mendekor pesta dengan hal-hal aneh seperti patung dewa Jashinnya Hidan."

Semua orang mengangguk sepakat. Shion, adiknya Ino Yamanaka itu, memang terkadang memiliki ide tidak beres.

"Kalau begitu, sampai bertemu besok malam, teman-teman! Kalau kalian tidak datang akan kuseret kalian satu-satu!"

Satu persatu sambungan _video call _terputus setelah mereka pamit. Hanya aku dan Sasuke yang masih tinggal, membuatku agak heran.

"Kau mau bicara padaku, Teme?" Tanyaku penasaran.

Sasuke menggeleng kalem. "Aku hanya mengingatkanmu, jangan lupa kau ambil cincin pernikahanmu besok," ujarnya menasehati.

"Tentu saja, Teme! Mana mungkin aku lupa," aku memutar bola mata bosan.

"Hn, aku ragu mengingat kau itu sangat ceroboh. Lihat saja, kau baru memesan cincin 9 hari sebelum pernikahanmu."

"Apa boleh buat, batu meteroit itu baru kudapatkan sembilan hari yang lalu. Aku ingin memberikan sesuatu yang spesial pada Hinata." Aku menghela napas kecil.

Alasan kenapa cincin pernikahanku belum beres sampai sekarang adalah karena aku menggunakan batu Jeremejevite untuk disematkan pada mata cincin emas putih pernikahanku. Batu Jeremejevite adalah batu berwarna putih tulang yang kabarnya memiliki kepadatan batuan yang sama dengan bulan. Aku baru berhasil mendapatkan batu itu di lelang tahunan batu mulia beberapa hari yang lalu.

Kenapa aku memilih batu itu, bukan batu mulia yang lain seperti berlian atau mutiara? Karena segala sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan bulan selalu mengingatkanku pada Hinata. Aku ingin memberikan Hinata sesuatu yang spesial. Lagipula warna batu itu persis seperti bola mata Hinata, putih bagai purnama. Bulan memang merupakan salah satu hal yang menyatukan perasaan kami di masa lampau. Apa salahnya aku bernostalgia sedikit untuk kusimpan di masa ini?

"Hn, selalu mencoba mensingkronisasi masa kini dan masa lalu. Benar-benar tipikal dirimu, Dobe,"

Aku tertawa kecil mendengar komentar Sasuke.

"Jadi kau akan mengambil cincin itu setelah menemui Jiraiya?" Tanya Sasuke lagi.

"Tidak, toko cincin itu hanya buka sampai jam tiga sore. Jadi aku akan mengambilnya terlebih dahulu sebelum makan siang dengan Sanin Mesum."

"Hn. Kalau begitu sampai jumpa besok."

Aku mengangguk, lalu mematikan sambungan _video call_. Perlahan aku bangkit dari sofa. Saatnya aku pulang ke rumah. Banyak hal yang harus kulakukan besok.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Kediaman Keluarga Hyuuga**

**08.56 PM**

**[Normal POV]**

Malam begitu sunyi dan tenang di kediaman Hyuuga seperti biasanya. Hinata masih terjaga, dia sedang melihat-lihat foto di ponselnya. Gadis keturunan Hyuuga itu tersenyum geli ketika melihat fotonya bersama Naruto di kencan terakhir mereka. Mereka berlomba-lomba membuat wajah konyol, lalu tertawa setelahnya. Mengingat hal itu membuat Hinata terkekeh kecil.

Saat bersama Naruto, rasanya Hinata seolah menjadi gadis yang berbeda. Dia bisa tertawa bebas dan bercerita panjang lebar, seolah Naruto sudah tahu bagaimana cara membuat Hinata menjadi terbuka, hal yang tidak pernah bisa ia lakukan bahkan pada keluarganya sendiri. Tidak pernah sekalipun Naruto membuatnya menangis. Oh, mungkin pernah sekali, saat Naruto masuk rumah sakit gara-gara kecelakaan naik gunung. Hinata tidak bisa berhenti menangis karena khawatir waktu itu, menunggui tunangannya sadar. Tapi selebihnya, Naruto tidak pernah menyakiti perasaan Hinata. Dia tahu, Naruto sangat mencintainya, sebagaimana dirinya yang juga mencintai pria itu.

"Hinata, kau masih bangun?"

Hinata buru-buru menekan tombol layar kunci ponselnya ketika mendengar sebuah suara memanggilnya. Gadis berhelaian indigo itu menoleh ke pintu kamarnya yang berderit, menampilkan sosok Nene dengan balutan kimono tidurnya. Hinata tersenyum pada kakaknya itu.

"Belum, Nene-neesan."

Nene berjalan mendekat ke tempat tidur adiknya, lalu duduk di samping Hinata yang tengah berbaring. Wanita berambut coklat sepunggung itu menatap adiknya penuh kasih sayang.

"Apa sekarang kau sedang memikirkan si Namikaze?" Nene bertanya.

Seketika wajah Hinata dipenuhi rona merah. Dia tengah malu, rasanya seperti tertangkap basah melakukan kenakalan. "Kenapa nee-chan tahu?" Tanyanya penasaran.

"Karena aku juga begitu saat sebelum menikah dengan Tenshin-kun. Aku tidak bisa berhenti memikirkannya," Nene tersenyum kecil, mengenang. "Semakin dekat dengan hari pernikahanku, aku malah semakin sulit tidur. Aku gelisah, memikirkan pernikahanku dan apa yang akan terjadi setelahnya." Nene mengelus surai indigo Hinata perlahan. "Tapi sepertinya adikku ini tidak mengalaminya, ya."

Kedua pipi Hinata semakin merona. Dia terdiam untuk sesaat, namun kemudian kembali menyahut.

"Entahlah, Nee-san. Aku justru tidak sabar untuk menjadi pengantin," ujarnya malu-malu, membuat Nene tersenyum.

"Pasti kau sangat mencintai Namikaze."

Bayangan Naruto berkelebat di benak Hinata. Senyuman lebar tunangannya, iris biru azure cerahnya, suara tawanya, kepribadiannya yang hangat, semuanya terasa menentramkan relung hati Hinata.

"Ya, aku sangat mencintainya. Aku juga tidak mengerti kenapa. Tapi yang kutahu, aku tidak keberatan menjadi teman hidupnya selama-lamanya," dan gadis itu tersenyum lebar, tanpa keraguan, mewakili hatinya yang kian mantap untuk Naruto.

Nene mengelus pucuk kepala Hinata. Tidak ia sangka, adiknya yang dulu selalu ia antar ke mana-mana itu, kini sekarang sudah dewasa. Nene mengakui, dia sama sekali tidak ragu menyerahkan adiknya itu pada Naruto. Karena faktanya, pemuda itu bisa menjada Hinata lebih baik dari dirinya.

"Bolehkah aku tidur di sini?" Tanya Nene, minta izin. Namun permintaannya malah membuat Hinata bingung.

"Bagaimana dengan Tenshin-niisan? Tidak apa-apa ya dia tidur sendiri?" Hinata mengerutkan dahi.

"Tidak apa. Ada Satoshi yang menemaninya tidur. Kalau aku sudas pulang ke Hokaido dan kau sudah menikah, kita akan jarang bertemu, apalagi tidur bersebelahan, kan?"

Hinata mengangguk. Dia lalu menggeser tubuhnya agar Nene bisa berbaring di sampingnya. Hinata memeluk perut Nene dengan sayang, membuat kakaknya tersenyum semakin lebar.

"_Oyasuminasai_, Hinata-chan."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Sabtu, 24 Mei**

**10.18 AM**

**Shibuya, Tokyo**

**[Naruto's POV]**

"Silakan, ini cincin pesanan Anda."

Aku menatap dua buah cincin berbeda ukuran yang disodorkan di hadapanku dengan mata berbinar-binar. Cincin berwarna putih mengkilap, dengan sebuah batu berwarna putih dibentuk pentagon, serta tiga buah permata kecil-kecil yang mengelilinginya, dan ukiran namaku dan Hinata di bagian dalam cincin, semuanya sangat sempurna, persis seperti yang kubayangkan sebelumnya.

"Boleh aku mencobanya?" Tanyaku antusias pada gadis penjaga toko berambut hitam ini.

"Silakan. Sebenarnya kalau bisa Anda mencobanya bersama calon istri Anda juga. Tapi sepertinya hari ini dia tidak ikut ya? Atau Anda sengaja menyiapkanmya sebagai kejutan? Anda ternyata romantis juga," dia membalas dengan ocehan panjang lebar yang membuatku tersenyum kikuk dan malu. Dasar wanita, di mana-mana semuanya cerewet, kecuali Hinata tentunya. Hehe.

Aku mengenakan cincin yang berukuran lebih besar di jari manis tangan kiriku. Cincin itu langsung muat. _Custom made_ memang beda.

Setelah mengamati dari jarak dekat dan jauh selama beberapa saat, aku melepaskannya dan menaruhnya kazembali di kotak beludru putih.

"Terima kasih. Saya sangat puas dengan cincin ini!" Pujiku penuh semangat.

"Terima kasih, saya harap pernikahan Anda lancar. Jangan lupa promosikan toko kami ke teman-teman Anda ya. Nanti Anda akan dapat diskon kalau pesan cincin pernikahan lainnya," balasnya dengan senyuman bisnis.

Aku mendengus. Enak saja, dia pikir aku mau nikah lagi sampai harus pesan cincin kawin dua kali? Sorry ya sist, aku ga suka poligami. Punya istri satu aja gak abis-abis kok, batinku bersabda penuh keanggunan.

Aku memasukkan kotak cincin itu ke dalam tas slempang Hermes pemberian Sakura beberapa hari yang lalu. Perasaanku sudah sangat lapang dan lega setelah membereskan soal cincin pernikahanku. Aku menepuk tasku pelan, memastikan cincin itu masih ada di sini, sampai besok ketika aku menyerahkannya pada Hinata di pelaminan. Selanjutnya aku berjalan dengan sangat ringan ke arah timur patung Hachiko, berbaur bersama ribuan pejalan kaki lainnya, menuju restoran tempat aku janjian makan siang bersama Jiraiya.

Jiraiya saat ini memang sedang ada di Jepang. Dia harus berangkat besok ke Islandia, lebih tepatnya ke Gunung Eyjafjallajökull, sehingga tidak bisa menghadiri pernikahanku. Tentu saja aku sangat kecewa dengan berita ini. Padahal aku sangat berharap Sanin Mesum bisa datang di hari paling membahagiakan bagiku besok. Tapi aku kan tidak bisa memaksanya, lagipula dia bukannya sengaja, pekerjaannya memang tidak bisa membuatnya bersantai-santai. Sebagai gantinya, aku memintanya untuk meluangkan waktu makan siang bersama sebelum ia pergi ke Eropa sana.

Hanya butuh waktu sekitar 12 menit berjalan kaki, dan aku sudah sampai di restoran Western tempat Jiraiya sudah menunggu. Aku menaiki lift ke lantai tiga dengan tidak sabar. Dan aku tidak bisa menahan senyumku untuk melebar saat melihat wajah Jiraiya, yang juga tersenyum padaku.

"_Hei, foxy boy. Finally I got you here_." Jiraiya merentangkan tangannya padaku. Aku menyambutnya dan kami pun berpelukan selama satu menit.

"Aku benar-benar merindukanmu, Jiraya," ujarku penuh semangat dengan bahasa Jepang, plus cengiran tampan menawan.

"_Can you speak slowly? I am not expert in Japanese, you know_," Jiraiya

mengernyit. Ups, aku lupa dia bukan sepenuhnya orang Jepang.

"Baaaaiikkkllaaah, akuu meeengeertiii," aku berkata lambat-lambat dan mengalun. Rasanya aku seperti Dory si ikan biru temannya Nemo, yang sedang berbicara bahasa paus.

"Jangan seperti itu juga!" Si kakek genit menjitak kepala blondeku kesal. "Aku tahu kau sedikit idiot, tapi tidak perlu dibuktikan di sini," ujarnya prihatin sambil geleng-geleng kepala, lalu tertawa jahanam. Sepertinya dia puas sekali setelah mencelaku semena-mena.

Sebuah perempatan siku raksasa muncul di kepalaku. Kurang ajaaar! Beraninya si pertapa mesum ini mengatai idiot! Tadi dia yang suruh berkata lambat-lambat, tapi sekarang malah protes. Kenapa aku selalu salah di matamu? Pikirku sambil menyedot ingusku yang mulai meleleh keluar dengan tatapan sendu. Nasib memang jadi lelaki kelewat lugu, penyayang dan pengertian, di mata lelaki lain aja salah, apalagi di mata wanita.

"Kalau kau bisa mengejek begitu berarti kabarmu baik-baik saja ya, Jiraiya _the explorer_," sindirku sambil tersenyum.

"Ya begitulah, Naruto si sepupu Swiper. Aku tambah sehat setelah melihat dan meneliti kucing Iriomote. Kau saja orang Jepang belum tentu pernah melihat kucing endemik langka itu kan?" Ujarnya bangga dengan bahasa Jepang patah-patah seperti jogetnya Annisa Bahar.

"Yayaya, berbanggalah Pak Tua. Kau bisa mencari kucing asli Jepang itu selama sebulan penuh di pulau terpencil, tapi kau bahkan tidak bisa menyempatkan seharipun untuk datang ke acara pernikahanku," ujarku sambil memalingkan wajah merajuk. Sebersit perasaan sedih mampir di dadaku. Bilang aku curcol, tapi itulah kenyataannya. Aku memang kecewa karena Jiraiya tidak bisa menyempatkan diri hadir di salah satu hari paling istimewa di hidupku. Padahal aku sangat mengharapkan kehadirannya.

"Aku minta maaf, Naruto." Saat aju berpaling, aku bisa melihat ekspresi menyesal di wajah Jiraiya. "Kau benar, aku memang jahat tidak bisa mendatangi acara penikahanmu, padahal kau sudah menyiapkan kursi kehormatan di jajaran tamu istimewa, di sebelah ayahmu pula. Tapi aku benar-benar tidak bisa menunda pergi ke Islandia, pekerjaanku menuntutku untuk profesional. Lihat saja, aku bahkan belum sempat berburu gadis-gadis seksi sampai sekarang gara-gara sibuk berpetualang demi penelitianku," candanya di akhir kalimat, membuatku tertawa kecil. "Tapi aku janji akan menonton acara pernikahanku di dalam pesawat. Tsunade menyanggupu untuk live di instagram selama acara pernikahanmu. Aku juga akan mengobrol denganmu melalui Skype. Pastikan saja kau selalu bawa ponsel di balik jas pernikahanku," lanjutnya lagi, dengan senyuman ramah dan kebapakan miliknya, yang masih sama seperti di kehidupan lampau kami dahulu.

Aku mengangguk mengerti sambil menghela napas kecil. "Baiklah, tapi berjanjilah untjk datang di saat aku punya anak nanti, yang juga cucumu, meski bukan kandung," kataku memperingatkan.

Jiraiya tertawa kencang. "Ahahaha, kenapa aku rasanya seperti punya anak saja ya? Padahal kita bukan orang yang sering bertemu, tapi entah kenapa aku mudah sekali akrab denganku. Dan entah kenapa aku tidak keberatan punya anak jika dia sepertimu, Naruto. Padahal kau kan bodoh dan merepotkan," ujarnya usil sambil tertawa lepas.

"Enak saja kau!"

Aku mengomel kesal sambil menunjuk-nunjuk hidung pria berambut putih di hadapanku. Namun detik itu juga aku sadar, aku sangat senang dan bahagia bisa melihat Jiraiya tertawa lepas di hadapanku. Tawa Jiraiya masih sama seperti tawanya dulu di masa lampau, dan itu membuatku merasa sangat lega.

Tidak ada alasan bagiku untuk merasa sedih. Jiraiya sudah berbaik hati meluangkan waktunya di antara kesibukannya itu hanya untuk berbicara padaku di sini, egois sekali kalau aku berharap lebih. Ya, bisa bertemu dan bisa bercengkrama dengannya di masa kini saja sudah sebuah anugrah yang patut kusyukuri, bukan?

Selanjutnya kami mengobrol banyak hal, bercanda, dan tertawa , ditemani dua tenderloin dan pasta serta makanan-makanan yang entah bagaimana cara menyebutnya, yang sangat enak dan berporsi sedikit. Bahkan sambil makan saja kami masih mengobrol dan tertawa. Aku berharap waktu berhenti saja, sehingga kami bisa lebih lama bercengkrama dan tidak lagi dipisahkan oleh ruang dan alasan.

Tidak terasa waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul tiga sore. Kami sadar sudah waktunya kami berpisah setelah menghabiskan waktu 4 jam lebih hanya untuk makan siang. Jiraiya bilang dia harus menemui rekan-rekannya sekarang di Toudai University, sebelum berangkat ke Islandia pukul 6 sore nanti. Aku hanya mengangguk-angguk saja meski hati tidak rela. Ingim rasanya aku merengek sambil menarik-narik kakinya dan berkata, "Jangan pergi, kutak ingin sendiri~". Oke cukup, pikiran melankolisku sudah terlalu berlebihan ternyata.

"Hei, aku baru sadar tasmu Hermes juga, Jiraiya," kataku sambil menunjuk tas selempangnya yang dia ikat di pinggangnya. Dia terlihat seperti pedagang buah daripada seorang peneliti satwa liat gara-gara letak tasnya. "Aku tidak tahu kalau petualang suka barang-barang branded."

"Aku suka karena ini lebih awet daripada tas selempang gunung. Bahkan aku bisa berenang tanpa takut barang-barang di dalamnya basah, juga tidak perlu mencucinya selamanya. Cukup dijemur saja. Mahal sedikit tidak apa-apa asal awet," jelasnya sambil menepuk tas itu bangga. "Kalau kau pasti membelinya hanya untuk gaya-gayaan kan?" Sindirnya sambil menunjuk tasku.

Aku tertawa kecil. "Memang. Tapi aku bersyukur karena ini hadiah, jadi tidak perlu mengeluarkan jutaan yen untuk membelinya," ujarku senang. Aku harus berterima kasih lagi pada Sakura nanti.

"Ada apa itu di depan lift?" Tanya Jiraiya heran sambil menunjukkan kerumunan aneh di depan lift setelah keluar dari restoran. Ada beberapa orang berseragam polisi juga, membuatku penasaran.

"Gak tau. Jangan-jangan ada kasus pembunuhan di lift lagi," ujarku sambil begidik ngeri. Inilah akibatnya kalau kebanyakan baca komik Conan, liat polisi sedikit langsung mengira ada pembunuhan.

"Baka, kau pikir ini film?" Ejeknya. Kami terus saja berjalan menuju lift. Namun langkah kami langsung dihadang salah seorang polisi.

"Selamat siang. Maaf mengganggu aktifitas Anda, tapi baru saja terjadi penangkapan transaksi narkoba. Karena itu kami harus memeriksa dan menggeledah barang bawaan Anda jika Anda ingin meninggalkan lantai ini," ujar petugas itu formal.

"_What's wrong?_" Tanya Jiraiya, yang memang kurang bisa menangkap perkatan polisi yang terlalu cepat. Aku menjelaskan kembali pada Jiraiya dalam bahasa Inggris.

Selanjutnya kami pun digeledah, dan aku harus rela diraba-raba polisi dengan memasang wajah dongkol. Sial, bahkan Hinata saja belum pernah, tapi sekarang aku harus pasrah digrepe-grepe begini. Tasku juga ikutan jadi korban.

"Bip bip!"

"_I've become so numb_...!"

Polisi yang memeriksaku dan Jiraiya sedikit kaget ketika mendengar dua buah suara keras berbarengan yang tidak singkron itu, sampai-sampai menarik perhatian orang-orang lain di sekeliling kami.

"Ah maaf, itu ponselku,"/"_Sorry, just my phone_," kataku dan Jiraiya berbarengan, namun beda bahasa.

Polisi itu memperbolehkan kami mengangkat ponsel, mungkin merasa terganggu dengan nada deringnya yang kelewat keras. Kami menjawab telepon masing-masing sambil menunggu tas kami digeledah.

Nama Shion muncul di layar ponselku, yang langsung kuangkat dan menghentikan nyanyian Chester Belinton.

"Moshi-moshi, Naruto, kau di mana?" Tanya suara berisik di ujung sana.

"Aku masih di Shibuya, Shion. Kenapa?"

"Kau jadi datang ke sini untuk menyiapkan pesta bujangmu? Tim dekorku sudah siap nih," katanya.

Oh aku lupa, aku memang meminta Shion untuk tidak mendekor ruangan pesta bujangku tanpa aku ada di sana. Tahulah, untuk menghindarinya memasang ornamen occult macang-macam, seperti boneka jelangkung dan voodoo misalnya.

"Sebentar lagi aku ke sana. Jadi tolong suruh tim dekormu menunggu sebentar."

Shion menyetujui lalu mematikan sambungan telepon setelah mengucapkan salam.

"Naruto, kolegaku sudah menjemputku di bawah rupanya, jadi aku tidak bisa berjalan bersamamu ke halte bus." Jiraiya meminta maaf padaku sambil memasukkan ponselnya ke saku kemeja safarinya.

"_Never mind._ Setidaknya kita masih bisa berada dalam satu lift," candaku, dan dia tertawa lagi. Kami pun langsung masuk ke dalam lift setelah mendapatkan kembali tas kami.

Aku berharap lift bisa melambat, setidaknya mencegahku lebih lama mengucapkan perpisahan pada Jiraiya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Yamanaka's Hotel**

**05.49 PM**

"Shion, apa kau pikir makanan ini tidak terlalu banyak?" Aku mengerutkan dahi ketika melihat jajaran masakan di buffet, yang jumlahnya belasan macam. "Yang datang kan cuma 15 orang tapi makanannya kayak buat pesta pernikahanku saja," tambahku dengan gerutuan.

"Jangan banyak protes, Naruto. Lelaki kalau makan itu kayak banteng kelaparan," timpal Shion enteng sambil minum sirup buah naga, yang menurutnya bisa membuatnya terlihat seperti drakula yang sedang meminum darah segar. Obsesi Shion itu hanya menunjukkan kalau sahabat lamaku ini kebanyakan ngemil micin.

"Tapi gimana kalau gak abis? Mubazir tahu," sanggahku tidak setuju.

"Gampang, tinggal bagikan saja ke karyawan hotel. Susah amat," jawabnya tak ambil pusing, yang akhirnya kusetujui meski sambil misuh-misuh.

Aku dan Shion baru saja selesai mengawasi hasil kerja anak buah Shion. Sejauh ini aku sangat puas dengan dekorasi mereka pada ruangan yang khusus kupesan untuk pesta bujangku ini. Aku mengambil tema _Friday Night Party_, lengkap dengan DJ, kenalan Aki.

"Sudah, kau tidak perlu banyak mengeluh. Cukup nikmati saja pesta bujangmu nanti. Pulanglah dan bersiap-siap." Shion menasehati. "Oh ya, bagaimana soal persiapan pesta pernikahanmu? Kau sudah mengeceknya di Hotel Hyuuga?" Tanya Shion penasaran.

Aku menggeleng. "Tidak, aku tidak boleh ke sana oleh calon mertuaku. Perjanjian itu bahkan tidak memperbolehkanku untuk pergi ke lokasi pernikahanku sendiri sebelum hari H." Keluhku kesal, yang dihadiahi tawa meledak Shion. Biarkan saja, aku sudah terbiasa dengan tingkah menyebalkan Shion.

"Hn, tema pestamu norak sekali, Dobe."

Aku menoleh ketika mendengar suara berat bernada datar itu. Benar saja, aku langsung menemukan Sasuke yang berjalan masuk ke dalam ruangan. Ia mengenakan kemeja putih geometri kasual, serta celana denim biru pudar.

"Teme? Kenapa kau ada di sini?" Tanyaku bingung dan heran. "Pestanya baru mulai jam tujuh malam tahu."

"Baka, aku baru mengantar genk Jinchuuriki dan _American bullets_ ke kamar mereka. Kau tidak baca chat dariku?"

Aku menepuk jidatku keras-keras. "_Damn_, aku lupa mereka tiba sekarang!" Umpatku keras-keras. "Aku terlalu sibuk menyiapkan ini itu sampai lupa membuka Line. Jadi di mana mereka sekarang?" Tanyaku antusias.

"Siapa itu genk Jinchuuriki dan _American bullets_?" Tanya Shion penasaran, ikut nimbrung dalam percakapan kami.

"Hanya kumpulan orang-orang berisik dan merepotkan, kenalan-kenalanku dan Dobe selama di Amerika." Sasuke menjawab pertanyaan Shion lebih dulu. "Mereka ada di lantai tiga. Aku menyewa 8 kamar sekaligus untuk mereka," jelasnya lagi sambil menatapku.

"Ahahahah terima kasih, kalian membuat hotelku menghasilkan banyak uang," canda Shion sambil tertawa culas, membuatku dan Sasuke menghela napas maklum. Selain pemuja occultisme, ternyata Shion juga pemuja duit. Aku curiga dia menggabungkan sektor perdukunan dan bisnis untuk menghasilkan uang, memelihara tuyul misalnya.

"Sudah deh, kalau begitu aku duluan yah Shion, aku harus menemui menyapa teman-temanku dulu," pamitku pada pemuda bungsu Yamanaka ini.

"Baiklah, tapi sebelumnya tanda tangani dulu form penyewaan ruangan ini. Dan pakai pulpenmu sendiri karena aku lupa membawanya tadi," Shion menyerahkan selembararan mirip faktur, hanya saja lebih tebal dan berkelas.

"Baiklah, tunggu sebentar." Aku membuka seleting tas selempangku dan merogohnya dengan tangan kanan, sementara tangan kiriku sibuk memegang form dan matamu membaca tulisan kecil-kecil di atasnya.

Tapi tunggu dulu, kenapa rasanya tangan kananku baru saja meraba semacam bulu-buluan kasar? Aku mulai curiga. Kualihkan mataku ke dalam tas slempang kulit buayaku, dan sukses melongo kala melihat bulu-bulu berwarna coklat dan hitam yang menggumpal di tangan kananku.

"Hiii! Apa yang kau bawa itu?!" Shion menjerit seketika, membuatku kaget.

"A-aku tidak tahu. Rasanya ini mirip bulu kucing," kataku jijik sambil mengobas-ngibaskan tangaku.

"JANGAN MENJATUHKAN BULU-BULU ITU DI KARPET!" Shion histeris, benar-benar membuatku risih.

"Hn, kau lebih berisik dari Dobe, Shion," sahut Sasuke sinis.

Aku mengabaikan mereka lalu kembali mencari pulpen. Tapi aku tidak bisa menemukannya, mataku malah melihat kameran mini, serta foto-foto dan catatan-catatan di dalam tas.

Aku membeku. Kulemparkan asal form dari Shion, lalu mulai menggeledah tasku. Tidak ada. Dompetku, kartu namaku, pulpen, headsetku,

... Dan yang terpenting, cincinku!

"_Bollock_!" Aku memaki panik sambil menjambak rambutku frustasi.

"Ada apa Dobe?"

Aku memandang Sasuke yang terlihat heran, juga Shion yang ada di sampingnya. Wajah mereka terlihat ikut tegang.

Aku menatap si mereka putus asa. "Tasku tertukar, dengan Jiraiya."

.

.

.

.

"Kalau hanya pulpen, aku punya. Kau tidak perlu mengumpat sekasar itu," tegur Sasuke dengan nada tak habis pikir.

"Kau tidak mengerti!" Aku berteriak kalut. "Cincinnya ada di sana! Cincin pernikahanku!" Tambahku panik, badanku sampai bergetar karenanya.

"APAAAA?! CINCIN PERNIKAHANMU ADA DI SANA JUGA?!" Teriakan Shion bergema dan hampir memecahkan gendang telinga. Dan kali ini aku melihat Sasuke melotot besar-besar, terpaku di tempat setelah mendengar perkataanku.

"_Bakayarou_, Dobe! Bagaimana bisa?!" Tanyanya setelah berhasil mengumpulkan kata-kata. Raut wajahnya campuran antara kaget, kesal, ingin mengumpat, ingin memukul, dan sebagainya.

"Kuceritakan nanti, sekarang antar aku ke Narita! Jiraiya akan berangkat jam 6, dan aku harus menukar tas ini sebelum dia terbang!" Kataku dengan intonasi kacau.

"Bodoh, sekarang sudah pukul enam seperempat! Pesawatnya pasti sudah terbang entah di mana." Sasuke melirik arloginya tak habis pikir.

Rasanya aku seperti baru dipukul dengan godam setelah mendengae fakta itu. Kerongkonganku kering, dan lututku lemas seketika, sampai-sampai aku jatuh berlutut tanpa kusadari.

Aku mengumpat panjang pendek, merutuki nasib sialku sendiri. Sial, ini pasti gara-gara si polisi bodoh yang salah mengembalikan tas setelah menggeledahnya! Tasku dan tas Jiraiya memang benar-benar sama persis. Yang lebih bodohnya aku baru mengetahui hal itu sekarang!

"Telpon Jiraiya sekarang, Naruto!" Usul Shion yang tak kalah panik dariku.

"Dia di pesawat, pasti ponselnya dalam keadaan _flight mode_." Ujarku putus asa.

"Kau mengejarnya pun percuma, hanya menghabiskan waktu. Sebaiknya kau membeli cincin baru saja. Masih ada toko perhiasan yang buka." Saran Shion.

"Tidak bisa, Shion, cincin itu sudah kupesan jauh-jauh hari! Lagipula ukuran jariku sedikit berbeda, jadi perlu _custom ring,_ bukan cincin biasa," jelasku frustasi. Kepalaku sangat berat. Rasanya berpikirpun aku sudah tidak sanggup. Ingin rasanya aku melemparkan diri ke magma gunung merapi, demi menghilangkan kebodohan dan kesialanku dari muka bumi.

"Kau tidak punya pilihan, Dobe, kita harus menyusul mereka," putus Sasuke sambil menghela napas berat dan menyisir rambutnya ke belakang.

Aku dan Shion sama-sama jawdrop.

"Kau gila?! Kau pikir Islandia sedekat Korea?" Bentakku kesal.

"Kurasa Temujin tidak akan keberatan meminjamkan pesawatnya."

Aku memandang Sasuke tidak percaya. Benar, aku lupa kalau aku punya teman kelewat kaya yang pergi ke Jepang dengan pesawat pribadi keluarganya. Senyumku mulai terkembang. Harapan mulai tumbuh bersama ide gila yang Sasuke tawarkan.

"Ayo kita lakukan hal gila lagi, Teme."

"Hn."

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Hyuuga Mansion**

**06.33 PM**

**[Normal POV]**

Hinata baru selesai menghidangkan pai apel di meja makan ketika mendengar suara bel pintu berbunyi.

"Biar aku yang bukakan, Nee-chan," ujar Hanabi ceria sambil berlari ke luar dari dapur, bahkan tanpa persetujuan Hinata. Gadis kedua di keluarga Hyuuga itu tersenyum lembut melihat tingkah adiknya yang menggemaskan.

"Kelihatannya enak."

Hinata menoleh ke arah tangga ketika mendengar suara feminim ibunya. Benar saja, ibu dan ayahnya tengah beejalan ke meja makan, mengamati dengan penuh minat seluruh hidangan yang memenuhi hampir seluruh permukaan meja makan.

"Nene-neesan membantuku membuatnya juga," kata Hinata penuh senyum.

"Sekarang kita hanya perlu menunggu tamu-tamu datang," Nene keluar dari dapur sambil mengelap tangannya pada celemek, yang disahuti anggukan paham mereka semua.

Berbeda dengan Naruto yang mengadakan pesta bujang, Hinata berinisiatif mengadakan makan bersama keluarga dengan mengundang teman-temannya, mengingat teman Hinata tidak begitu banyak. Hal ini didukung penuh oleh orangtua Hinata, membuatnya merasa sangat lega.

"Nee-chan, Tayuya-nee dan Sakura-basan sudah datang!" Hanabi datang bersama dua orang perempuan yang memiliki warna rambut hampir sama.

Yang berbeda hanyalah yang satu masih remaja, sedangkan yang satu lagi tengah hamil besar.

"_Konbanwa, minna_!" Sapa keduanya hampir bersamaan sambil berojigi. Setelah serangkaian pelukan dan saling bertanya kabar, mereka pun duduk di kursi makan. Mereka berbincang-bincang sambil menunggu tamu-tamu lainnya yang akan datang.

"Hinata, kau katanya ingin menelpon Naruto?" Nene mengingatkan di tengah percakapan.

"Oh iya, sebentar lagi pesta bujang mereka dimulai kan? Telponlah, ibu juga ingun berpesan padanya dan teman-temannya untuk tidak mabuk," sahut ibu Hinata.

"Pakai _speaker_ saja supaya aku juga bisa menyapanya, Hinata-chan," pinta Sakura.

Hinata mengangguk. Dia pun melakukan _speed dial_, menelpon ditambah _loud speaker _tentunya. Butuh enam kali nada sambung sebelum telpon itu diangkat.

"Moshimoshi, Hinata-chan?" Terdengar suara kalut bercampur gelisah dari seberang sana. Nada suara Naruto itu langsung membuat heran seisi ruang makan.

"Na-Naruto-kun, kau baik-baik saja? Kau terdengar sedang gusar," Hinata bertanya bingung. Ada sedikit rasa cemas di hatinya.

Naruto menghela napas, suara hembusannya sampai terasa begitu mengganggu. Semua orang langsung sepakat kalau ada yang tidak beres sedang menimpa putra Namikaze satu itu.

"Naruto, cepatlah! Kita harus segera masuk pesawat!" Terdengar suara teriakan samar dari latar telepon.

Hinata membulatkan matanya mendengar kata pesawat disebut-sebut. "Naruto-kun sedang di mana kau?" Ia bertanya curiga. Firasat buruk melandanya detik itu juga.

"Hinata, jangan bilang siapa-siapa," Naruto kali ini berbisik pelan, namun percuma saja karena ponsel itu di loud speaker, jadi semua orang sedang mendengarnya. "Cincin pernikahan kita berada di tas kenalanku yang sekarang sedang menuju ke Islandia. Tas kami tertukar gara-gara polisi bodoh yang salah mengembalikan tas. Sekarang aku dan Sasuke mau menyusulnya dengan pesawat pribadi temanku," jelas Naruto cepat dengan nada panik.

"Apaaaa?!"

Semua orang di ruang makan berteriak berbarengan dengan mata melotot besar-besar. Tak terkecuali Hinata.

"Hei, kenapa banyak orang di sana?!" Naruto terkejut sendiri mendenfar suara teriakan yang hampir mengguncang tanah dan langit itu saking kerasnya.

Hinta tidak bisa menjawab apa-apa. Dia shock. Ralat, SANGAT SANGAT SHOCK. Bagaimana tidak, besok mereka akan menikah, sementara cincin kawinnya sekarang entah berada di mana, dibawa pergi entah siapa.

Hinata terperanjat ketika tiba-tiba ponsel di tangannya diambil paksa seseorang. Rupanya Hiashi, ayah Hinata, pelakunya. Wajah kakunya yang tegas terlihat murka.

"Namikaze Naruto, kau harus mendapatkan cincin kawin itu sebelum acara pernikahanmu besok atau kau tidak akan boleh menikahi putriku selama-lamanya!" Ancam Hiashi dengan nada tajam penuh tekanan yang mengerikan. Selanjutnya sambungan telepon itu langsung diputus sepihak.

Hinata menatap ayahnya yang terluhat sangt marah dengan nada tidak percaya, begitupun semua orang yang ada di meja makan.

"Hello, sepertinya di sini tegang sekali," sebuah suara memecah keheningan di sana, membuat semua orang menoleh serempak. Rupanya itu Kurenai, beserta suami, Mirai dan Konohamaru (anak-anaknya), Tenshin, serta beberapa teman Hinata yang lain.

Sedetik kemudian Hinata pingsan, menimbulkan kehebohan di rumah keluarga Hyuuga yang biasanya tenang.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Lapangan lepas landas Bandara Narita**

**07.04 PM**

**[Naruto's POV]**

Aku membulatkan mataku sambil menatap ponselku tak percaya. Suara telpon yang terputus terdengar bagaikan dentum lonceng kematian bagiku. Ancaman Hiashi tadi terpatri dalam kepalaku tanpa diminta, mrnumbulkan rasa was-was dan takut luar biasa yang membuat seluruh tubuhku gemetar.

"Dobe! Cepat masuk pesawat! Kenapa kau malah mematung di sana seperti orang bodoh?" Bentakan kesal Sasuke mengembalikanku ke dunia nyata. Buru-buru aku masuk ke dalam pesawat. Pramugari langsung mengunci pintunya setelah aku masuk.

Aku membanting tubuhku di kursi sambil memasang _seatbelt_ dengan kasar. Rambutku kuacak-acak hingga tidak lagi berbentuk. Perasaanku tidak karuan, kepalaku serasa akan meledak dan hancur berkeping-keping sekarang juga. Logika dan akalku sudah hilang entah ke mana, aku benar-benar tidak lagi bisa berpikir sedikitpun, seolah seluruh sel dalam otakku sudah disumbat zat bernama kekhawatiran dan ketakutan.

"Sudah puas melampiaskan depresimu?" Sasuke bertanya dengan nada datar membuatku menoleh. Aku bahkan lupa keberadaan Sasuke sejak tadi.

"Maaf, Teme, aku benar-benar kalut." Aku langsung menceritakan ancaman Hiashi padaku tadi. Sasuke mendengarkan dalam diam, tapi dengan perhatian penuh. "Aku benar-benar putus asa. Aku tidak tahu harus apa jika rencana ini gagal dan aku tidak bisa memperistri Hinata selamanya," sergahku takut. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan diriku tanpa Hinata. Pikiran buruk sudah menghantuiku saat ini. Segala perjuanganku akan sia-sia, hanya karena cincin yang terbawa ke benua lain. Saking merananya, aku bahkan tidak merasa terganggu dengan proses take off pesawat yang biadanya membuatku jantungan dan ketakutan. Aku tidak takut kalau pesawat ini gagal terbang, aku lebih takut tidak bisa hidup bersama Hinata selamanya.

"Tenanglah, Naruto. Kita kan sudah berpesan ke bagian informasi pilot agar Jiraiya langsung menitipkan cincinmu di bagian customer service saat transit di Hong Kong, jadi kita tidak perlu menyusul mereka ke Islandia."

Penjelasan Sasuke sama sekali tidak membantu menenangkanku sedikitpun. Ketakutan dan keputusasaanku sangat besar sampai menguasai seluruh tubuhku. Aku tidak akan bisa tenang sebelum memegang kotak cincin pernikahanku. Dan sekarang aku harus meredam segala kefrustasianku entah sampai kapan, terkurung dalam burung besi ini tanpa bisa bebas bertindak.

"Cobalah terus mengontak Jiraiya, lewat WhatsApp, kuharap dia menggunakan wifi di pesawat sebentar saja. Berdoalah agar orangtua itu tidak tidur sehingga dia mengangkat telponmu," ujar Sasuke tenang.

Sementara aku menghubungi Jiraiya Sasuke menghubungi teman-temanku yang berkumpul di ruangan yang kusewa untuk pesta bujang. Mereka tidak jadi berpesta, tapi mereka berkumpul untuk menanyai kabarku dan posisi kami sekarang. Temujin berkata kami boleh meminjam pedawat selama apapun yang kami mau, dan berpesan sebaiknya aku sedikit santai sehingga bisa berpikir jernih. Sungguh, tidak pernah aku merasa sangat bersyukur punya teman anak pengusaha permata. Pesawat pribadinya merupakan sarana paling bagus untuk membantuku sekarang ini.

Aku melakukan ide Sasuke. Pramugari mengabarkan bahwa kami sekarang sedang berada di atas Samudra Pasifik. Pesawat Temujin ini baru terbang selama 40 menit tapi aku sudah merasa seperti seribu tahun. Dan selama itu, Jiraiya belum juga membuka WhatsApp nya. Oh Kami-sama, aku benar-benar ingin menangis sekarang!

Satu setengah jam berlalu, pramugari datang ke kursiku.

"_Excuse me, Mr. Namikaze, our pilot told me that you haven't to worry about the plane since he've got the good news for you_," ujar pramugari bule itu sopan.

"And what's it?" Tanyaku tidak sabar.

Dia bilang pramugari pesawat Jiraiya sudah membangunkan si kakek mesum, jadi aku bisa menelponnya sekarang

"_I have been doing that __for__ almost two hours!_" Aku hampir membentak saking kesalnya. Bukan pada si pramugari tapi pada si pertapa genit yang bisa-bisanya tidur saat aku ribuan kali menelponnya sejak tadi!

"_Sorry, Ma'am, he is insane. Don't hear anything what he said_," celetuk Sasuke datar, yang membuat si pramugari tersenyum maklum, seolah berkata, '_oh-saya-sudah-menduga-si-kupret-ini-memang-gila'._

Setelah pramugari itu undur diri, aku langsung menlpon Jiraiya di WA dan langsung diangkat. Mataku berkaca-kaca saking senangnya telponku diangkat.

"_Sorry_, Naruto, aku tidak pernah mengaktifkan ponsel kalau di pesawat. Jadi kenapa kau menelponku sampai ribuan kali begini?" Tanya Jiraiya yang suaranya terdengar serak, jelas sekali baru bangun tidur.

"Jiraiya, cincin pernikahanku ada di tasku yang tertukar denganmu!" Aku berkata dengan cepat sekali sampai lupa bernapas. "Bisakah kau-"

"Oh soal cincin itu yah." Jiraiya memotong cepat bakan sebelum aku menyelesaikan kalimatku. "Bukankah sudah kutitipkan pada Tsunade? Dia berjanji akan mengantarkannya ke rumah orangtuamu."

"APPPPPAAAAAA?!" Aku berteriak kencang sekali sampai rasanya seluruh suaraku habis, mengagetkan Sasuke dan pramugari yang sedang membawa segelas minuman, bahkan kukihat minuman itu meloncat indah gara-gara pramugari itu terlalu kaget untuk menahan keseimbangannya. Kuabaikan tatapan membunuh Sasuke yang dilayangkan dengan begitu ganasnya padaku.

"Ya, saat di Toudai, aku sadar bahwa tas kita tertukar. Aku tadinya ingin mengembalikannya padamu, apalagi di dalamnya ada cincin pernikahanmu, tapi pesawatku akan berangkat. Jadi aku menghubungi Tsunade dan menitipkan tasmu padanya, dan dia berjanji akan mengantarkannya ke rumah orangtuamu. Aku ingin memberitahumu, tapi aku sudah terlanjur ada di pesawat. Lagipula kupikir dia pasti akan memberitahumu, kan? Oh ya, soal tasku, tolong kirimkan ke kantorku di Amazon. Akan kukirim alamatnya padamu. Hei Naruto, kau masih di sana kan?"

Aku sebenarnya tidak begitu memedulikan penjelasan Jiraiya, karena satu-satunya yang kurasakan sekarang hanyalah lega. Lega, karena rupanya cincinku berada di tempat yang aman, dan lega karena aku bisa menikah besok. Rasanya bagaikan aku disiram air dingin, begitu menyejukkan dan menentramkan hingga terasa ke relung dada. Harapanku yang sebelumnya mati kini hidup kembali.

"Terima kasih Jiraiya! Terima kasih!" Aku bersorak penuh kegembiraan. Setelah berkata sepatah dua patah kata tambahan, aku menutup telpon itu. Perasaan lega menyelimutiku bagai menemukan oase setelah kehausan selama berhari-hari.

Selanjutnya aku menghubungi ibuku dan menanyakan tas dan cincinku, dan aku semakin gembira karena benar saja cincin itu disimpan olehnya. Ibuku mengamuk besar karena bisa-bisanya benda sepenting itu bisa ada di tangan orang asing, namun kuhiraukan omelannya, karena aku terlalu behagia untuk peduli.

Akhirnya aku bisa bernapas lega setelah 4 jam lebih merasa tercekik sendirian. Senyuman tidak bisa lepas dari bibirku.

"Kuharap kau tidak mengulangi lagi kebodohanmu, Dobe," ujar Sasuke sinis, yang nampaknya sudah menyadari perubahan suasana hatiku.

"Aku janji sampai mati." Aku menatap Sasuke sungguh-sungguh. "Terima kasih, Sasuke, sudah menemaniku melakukan hal-hal gila dan bodoh ini," aku terkekeh keras. Aku terenyuh dengan kesediaannya menemaniku begini. Sasuke memang sahabat sejatiku.

Sasuke mendengus. "Sudah biasa," jawabnya datar. Aku semakin keras tertawa.

"Oh ya, apa kau sudah mengabari Sakura-chan tentang kepergian kita?" Tanyaku yang tiba-tiba menyadari hal penting lain.

"Hn, aku belum mengabarinya. Aku tidak ingin membuatnya khawatir," jelas Sasuke tenang, namun aku bisa melihat sekelumit kecil kecemasan dan ketakutan di matanya.

"Aku minta maaf, Sakura-chan pasti khawatir padamu. Apalagi dia sekarang sedang hamil besar." Aku benar-benar merasa bersalah dan menyesal sekarang. Aku terlalu sibuk mencemaskan pernikahanku sendiri sampai lupa istri sahabatku yang juga merupakan teman baikku dalam keadaan cemas. Aku benar-benar tolol.

Sasuke hanya mengangguk kecil. "Jadi bisakah kita langsung kembali ke Jepang?" Tanya Sasuke dengan bahasa Inggris ke pramugari yang menonton drama tidak pentingkiu tadi.

"_Sorry, Sir_, Anda harus menunggu kita tiba di Taipei. Tidak ada bandara yang cukup memadai untuk mendarat. Setelah itu kita baru akan kembali ke Jepang," jelas wanita berambut pirang itu.

"Dan berapa lama kira-kira kita tiba di Jepang?" Tanyaku mulai kembali khawatir.

Pramugari itu melirik arlogi di pergelangan kanannya. "Sekitar 9 jam lagi kurang lebih, sudah termasuk pengisian avtur untuk kembali ke Jepang."

Aku terbelalak, sementara Sasuke menghela napas berat.

Doraemon, tolong pinjamkan pintu ke mana saja milikmu!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Mansion Hyuuga**

**11.17 PM**

**[Normal POV]**

Tap tap tap!

Suara derap langkah yang beradu dengan lantai kayu memecah kesunyian malam. Wanita bersurai coklat panjang itu membuka perlahan namun cepat pintu kamar adiknya.

"Hinata-chan, kau belum tidur kan?"

Nene menghampiri tempat tidur adiknya dan menyentuh pundaknya. Hinata memang belum tidur, saa berbalik dia menunjukkan wajahnya yang basah pada Nene.

"Nee-san..."

Nene langsung memeluk adiknya itu penuh kasih sayang. "Stt, sudah. Ada kabar baik untukmu." Putri sulung Hyuuga itu mengelus surai indigonya. "Cincin pernikahanmu sudah ada di tangan Kushina-basan. Jadi pernikahanmu bisa terlaksana," ujar sang kakak lembut.

Hinata melepaskan pelukan kakaknya. Kedua iris lavendernya membesar takjub. "Benarkah?!"

Nene mengangguk. "Karena itu, berhentilah menangis, dan pergilah tidur. Ayah menitipkan permintaan maafnya padamu, sebenanrya kata-katanya waktu itu hanya untuk menggertak Naruto saja. Jadi jangan khawatir. Jika kau menangis lagi, matamu akan bengkak dan sulit dirias. Kau mau jadi pengantin bermata merah?" Nene mencoba menakut-nakuti, yang justru membuat Hinata tertawa kecil sambil sesegukan.

"Maukah nee-chan menemaniku tidak lagi?" Tanya Hinata polos, yang sangat menggemaskan di mata Nene.

Baru kali ini dia merasa begitu dekat dengan adik perempuannya. "Tentu saja."

Lalu kakak beradik itu tidur dalam satu selimut yang sama, saling berpelukkan, dalam senyum bahagia.

.

.

.

.

**Meanwhile in Uchiha's Home...**

"Sakura-chan."

Sakura menoleh ketika mendengar suara lembut memanggil namanya. Wanita cantik yang kini tengah hamil 8 bulan itu tersenyum melihat mertuanya masuk ke dalam kamar anaknya.

"Kaa-san, belum tidur?" Tanya Sakura saat ibu mertuanya itu duduk di samping kirinya, menatap Ren yang terlelap damai ditemani boneka dinosaurus hijau kesayangannya

"Sebentar lagi," jawab ibunda Sasuke itu. "Apa Sasuke-kun belum mengabari kapan pulang?" Tanya Mikoto cemas.

"Mungkin dia menginap di hotel bersama Naruto. Dia tidak akan mungkin pulang dan menyetir jika mabuk," jawab Sakura berbohong. Ya, dia sengaja melakukannya supaya Sasuke tidak dimarahi orangtuanya karena pergi menemani Naruto entah ke mana.

"Seharusnya dia memberitahu terlebih dahulu. Menginap dan membiarkan istri dan anaknya begini, benar-benar tidak dewasa." Cecar Mikoto, walaupun suaranya masih selembut beludru.

"Tidak masalah, Kaa-san. Sebaiknya Kaa-san istirahat. Besok kita akan menghadiri acara pernikahan Naruto-kun." Sakura mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Kau juga, Sakura. Kau sedang hamil, harusnya lebih banyak beristirahat." Kini nasehatnya beralih ke Sakura. "_Oyasumi_," pamitnya seraya bangkit. Sakura membalasnya sebelum Mikoto meninggalkan kamar cucunya.

Sakura menghela napas lelah selepas kepergian Mikoto. Sebenarnya ria kecewa, kenapa Sasuke tidak memberikan kabar padanya jika akan pergi, bahkan dalam satu chat paling sepele sekalipun. Dia mengkhawatirkan suaminya yang berusia 7 tahun lebih muda darinya itu. Dia kecewa, tapi apa boleh buat. Dia hanya berharap Sasuke cepat pulang, sehingga dia tidak perlu berbohong lagi pada Ren dan mertuanya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Minggu, 25 Mei**

**Namikaze's Home**

**05.58 AM**

**[Naruto's POV]**

"HUEEEK! HUEEEK!"

Aku mencoba mengeluarkan seluruh isi perutku ke dalam kloset. Namun sepertinya sudah keluar semua di muntahan pertama tadi. Aku menekan tombol _flush_, menutup kloset, lalu duduk di atasnya seperti zombie. Badanku benar-benar lemas, bahkan mengangkat satu jaripun aku tidak lagi punya tenaga. Sial, kenapa _jetlag__-_ku harus kualami sekarang sih? Inilah alasan kenapa aku benci naik pesawat. Aku lebih memilih terbang bersama Gamabunta daripada burung besi satu itu.

"Sudah selesai muntahnya?"

Ayahku muncul di pintu kamar mandi dengan memasang wajah yang sangat khawatir. Kepala keluarga Namikaze itu membawa sebuah koin dan sebotol balsem di masing-masing tangannya. "Mau ayah kerok punggungmu? Kata teman ayah dari Indonesia, ini cara paling manjur mengatasi masuk angin," jelasnya serius, tapi justru malah membuatku terperangah.

"Maaf Tou-san, jangan mulai mengusulkan hal-hal aneh padaku sekarang. Aku sudah baikan kok," tuturku greget. Sejujurnya aku tidak bisa mempercayai pengobatan apapun yang direkomendasikan ayahku, apalagi yang melibatkan koin dan balsem. Dulu aku pernah diare dan ayahku menyarankan meminum ramuan yang direkomendasikan temannya, dan pada keesokkan harinya aku malah muntaber.

"Kalau begitu sebaiknya kau tidur dulu, Naruto. Ayah akan membangunkanmu jam 8 pagi nanti. Kau butuh sedikit istirahat sebelum pernikahanmu," ujar Ayahku, memberikan nasehat.

"Tidak perlu, Tou-san. Banyak hal yang harus kulakukan sebelum pernikahanku berlangsung. Hadiah-hadiah pernikahan untuk Hinata belum disusun di mobil, dan jam 7 nanti aku harus sudah di salon untuk memakai setelan jas dan didandani. Jadi aku tidak boleh tidur sekarang." Aku bangkit dari dudukku, lalu berjalan ke luar kamar mandi. Ayahku masih memperhatikanku dengan tatapan khawatirnya. "Ayah, aku sudah besar, _okay_? Aku akan menikah beberapa jam lagi. Jadi biarkan aku melakukan segala hal secara mandiri." Aku kembali berusaha meyakinkan pria berambut pirang di hadapanku.

Keraguan masih menggelayuti wajahnya, tapi selanjutnya ayahku menghela napas pasrah.

"Baiklah, ayah mengerti. Tapi cobalah untuk beristirahat dan simpan energimu. Prosesi pernikahan tidak sesantai yang kau kira," candanya, diselubungi nasehat lagi. Aku tersenyum, lalu ayahku merangkulku, berjalan ke ruang keluarga.

"Naruto, kau sudah baikan?" Ibuku yang berdiri di sebelah sofa ruang keluaga menatapku cemas. Matanya bahkan beekaca-kaca, ekspresi kalutnya terlihat jelas.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Kaa-san. Aku hanya _jetlag_," terangku sambil duduk di sofa.

"Apa sebaiknya kau beristirahat saja? Kau baru terbang selama 10 jam, jangan sampai kau malah pingsan nanti," timpalnya dengan cemas.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Percayalah, Kaa-san. Yang kubutuhkan hanyalah bertemu dan menikah dengan Hinata-chan." Aku berusaha meyakinkan ibuku. Dalam kepalaku, muncul sosok imajiner Hinata, disertai senyum lembutnya yang menghangatkan hatiku. "Aku merindukannya," bisikku pelan, menyuarakan apa yang kupikirkan.

Aku yakin aku sudah membuat gadis kesayanganku itu khawatir. Kali ini aku akan menebus kekhawatiran Hinata itu di pelaminan, membawa kebahagiaan untuknya, juga untuk diriku sendiri.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Kediaman Uchiha**

**06.49 AM**

**[Sasuke's Pov]**

"Ini teh herbal untukmu."

Aku mengangkat wajahku ketika mendengar suara lembut Sakura. Kulihat istriku itu sedang memegang mug yang mengepulkan uap panas. Aku mendudukkan diriku, yang sebelumnya telentang di sofa, dan menerima mug itu dari Sakura sambil mengucapkan terima kasih. Rasa jahe yang hangat mengalir tajam di perutku yang kosong gara-gara melewatkan makan malam.

Aku merasakan tangan istriku memijit pundakku yang kaku. "_Jetlag_-mu sudah baikan?" Tanyanya dengan nada khawatir yang kentara.

"Hn." Nyatanya aku sedikit terkejut, sampai-sampai berjengkit. Kenapa Sakura tahu aku sedang _jetlag_? Padahal kan aku tidak bilang apa-apa soal insiden cincin Naruto itu.

"Aku mendengar soal itu saat di rumah Hinata. Kau tahu, Hinata menyalakan _speaker_ ponselnya," jelasnya tenang. "Aku sedikit kecewa karena kau tidak memberitahukannya padaku. Aku sampai harus berbohong pada Kaa-san dan Ren-kun," tambahnya lagi. Meski nada suaranya tenang, tapi aku tahu dia saat ini sedang marah.

Aku tidak langsung menyahuti kata-katanya, lebih memilih meneguk minuman herbal di mugku. "Aku.. tidak ingin membuatmu khawatir," akhirnya aku berkata sambil menatapnya, langsung ke netra klorofilnya yang menyejukkan. Dan aku menemukan tatapan sedih di sana, yang langsung membuat dadaku serasa tercubit. "Aku minta maaf." Tambahku, memecah keheningan di antara kami.

Sakura masih diam. Aku tahu dia marah. Tapi entah kenapa ekspresinya sedikit aneh. Dahinya mengernyit dalam, seolah sedang menahan sesuatu. Dia hanya berdiri diam di samping sofa, bahkan tidak bergerak untuk duduk.

"Sakura, kalau kau memang ingin marah, marah saja, tidak perlu ditahan begitu," ujarku mulai kalut.

"Tidak, aku tidak marah Sasuke-kun," dia mengalihkan tatapannya dariku. Selanjutnya dia berbalik, bersiap untuk pergi. "Kau bisa tidur selama dua jam sebelum kita bersiap ke pernikahan Naruto-kun. Akan kubangunkan nanti." Dan istriku pergi ke dapur, meninggalkanku sendiri di ruang keluarga dengan rasa bersalah.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Hotel Byakugan**

**09.20 AM**

**[Naruto's Pov]**

Dadaku berdebar-debar keras. Sepertinya jantungku benar-benar sedang main roller coaster, ditemani usus dan lambungku, karena entah kenapa seluruh organ dalam tubuhku tidak ada yang beres sekarang. Aku mual, berdebar keras, dan sakit perut secara bersamaan, semua gara-gara kegugupan tak berkesudahan. Pori-pori kulitku sudah mengeluarkan berliter-liter keringat sampai-sampai di ruangan ber-AC seperti inipun kemejaku terasa basah di balik jasku. Dasi putih di leherku mencekikku keras sampai aku susah bernapas. Aku rasanya ingin mendengus keras-keras melihat pendeta di hadapanku sudah tersenyum maklum, yang bagiku terasa seperti ejekan.

Bagaimana tidak gugup, sebentar lagi, Hinata akan masuk ke sini, untuk saling berucap janji. Aku memang tidak sabar untuk bertemu dengan Hinata, tapi aku juga gelisah. Bagaimana kalau Hinata berubah pikiran lalu tidak mau menikah denganku karena baru menyadari bahwa aku terlalu tua dan jelek untuknya? Bagaimana kalau Hinata sakit perut, lalu pingsan, sehingga kami tidak jadi menikah ? Sial, bisakah kau berhenti memikirkan hal-hal bodoh, otak konyol? Kau malah semakin membuatku takut dan tegang. Dan sepertinya semua orang juga menyadari sikapku ini, karena aku sudah mendengar beberapa tawa tertahan orang-orang, yang kujamin 100% berasal dari deretan teman-temanku. Huaahh, aku semakin takut saja-dattebayo!

Tap tap

Suara langkah kaki yang begitu pelan itu menyadarkanku dari pikiranku sendiri. Saat menoleh ke belakang, aku bisa melihat sesosok bidadari cantik bergaun pengantin dan berkerudung tembus pandang berjalan perlahan, dengan Hanabi melangkah pelan memegangi ekor gaunnya yang lebih panjang dari buntut dinosaurus. Bidadari itu dituntun ayahnya yang berwajah tegas, ia tersenyum padaku dengan malu-malu, mengeratkan genggamannya pada buket bunga cantik di kedua tangannya. Aku terpana dengan kehadirannya, tidak lagi terdengar suara musik orkestra atau bisikan-bisikan. Orang-orang tiba-tiba menghilang, ruangan ini berubah warna menjadi putih bersih. Yang bisa kulihat hanyalah dia, berjalan dengan anggunnya menuju ke arahku, tanpa aku bisa berkedip sekalipun.

Dia... Hinata, pengantinku.

Aku tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangaku darinya. Bahkan sampai dia ada di hadapanku sekalipun.

"Naruto-kun."

Suara itu memanggil namaku. Tapi mulutku sepertinya sudah kehilangan fungsinya. Seluruh perbendaharaan kataku menghilang, seluruh kemampuan suaraku lenyap, bahkan aku tidak merasakan detak jantungku sendiri. Seolah-olah hanya mataku saja yang bisa digunakan untuk menikmati kecantikan Hinata, memuja sosoknya yang begitu elegan. Kurasa aku rela menyerahkan nyawaku ke tangannya tanpa perlu berpikir dua kali.

"HOI NARUTO, JANGAN MELAMUN SAJA!"

Sebuah suara keras bernada marah itu masuk ke gendang telingaku tanpa kuduga, menghancurkan seluruh dunia suciku seketika. Mataku sampai terbuka lebar, dengan bulu kuduk meremang garang, dan tubuh sekaku tiang. Sialan, siapa sih yang tega mengusik ketenanganku?! Berani sekali dia! Baru saja aku mau menyemprot sang pelaku, aku malah melihat sebuah pemandangan horir, yaitu wajah marah Hiashi, yang sengaja jaraknya hanya beberapa inchi dari mukaku. Rupanya dia masih di sana setelah mengantar Hinata ke pelaminan.

Aku menelan ludah pahit. Ya ampun, untung saja gak kelepasan. Bisa-bisa aku disunat dua kali kalau sampai memarahi balik mertuaku ini. Tidak, lebih parahnya lagi, mungkin aku akan bakal menikah dari Hinata.

"Hahahahahaha!"

Ledakan tawa menggelegar langsung pecah, membuatku kebingungan. Saat menoleh ke belakang, semua orang yang ada di hall ini malah sedang tertawa terbahak-bahak, seolah baru saja menyaksikan hal paling lucu seumur hidupnya. Aku malah merasa aneh, apa mereka baru kesurupan masal? Saat aku menengok ke arah Sasuke, sahabat sehidup sereinkarnasianku itu malah sedang geleng-geleng kepala sambil melemparkan tatapan '_kenapa-ada-manusia-sebodoh-kau-sih-dobe_?' Tatapannya itu malah membuatku emosi dan ingin mendampratnya saat itu juga.

"Naruto-kun, kau mau nikah tidak sih? Cepat jawab kata-kata Pak Pendeta!" Kali ini ayahku berbisik keras-keras, walau sekarang dia bersusah payah menahan tawanya.

Aku terdiam. Satu detik. Dua detik.

YA AMPUN! JADI SEKARANG INI SEDANG PERTUKARAN SUMPAH?!

Bodohnya aku sampai tidak sadar!

"A-aku bersedia!" Jawabku spontan pada pendeta yang ternyata memasang wajah malas, mungkin kesal karena tidak digubris sama sekali sejak tadi. Maaf pak, aku terlalu lama mengagumi kecantikan pengantinku sendiri sih. Eheheh.

Selanjutnya, pendeta itu mengalihkan pandangannya pada Hinata, yang berdiri di sebelahku. Aku ikut menatap wajah Hinata dari samping, mengamati kecantikannya. Dan hatiku meledak bahagia saat Hinata membalas dengan "aku bersedia".

"Silakan bertukar cincin."

Gadis pembawa cincin, yaitu Tayuya sahabat Hinata, maju menbawakan kotak beludru merah yang sudah terbuka, menampilkan dua buah cincin bertahtakan permata meteroit. Aku tersenyum dan mengambil cincin itu, lalu memasangkannya di jari manis kiri Hinata. Ketika memasangkannya, aku jadi teringat kebodohanku yang ingin menyusul Jiraiya hanya gara-gara cincin yang kupikir terbawa olehnya. Dan itu membuat senyumanku semakin lebar. Cincin ini akan menjadi berharga dan melegenda dengan kisah konyol di baliknya.

Hinata lalu memasangkan cincin di jariku. Setelahnya, kami berdua saling melemparkan senyum dan tatapan penuh cinta.

"Sekarang kau boleh mencium pasanganmu."

Wush!

Wajahku rasanya baru saja dibakar amaterasu Sasuke, panas banget rasanya dan pastilah sekarang hampir gosong, gara-gara malu dan grogi secara bersamaan. Aku sampai terperangah kecil ke arah pendeta di hadapanku, lalu menoleh pada Hinata yang rupanya juga wajahnya sangat merah di sampingku.

Be-berciuman?

Sungguh, aku bahkan lupa ada ritual semacam itu di pernikahan!

"Di bibir ya pak?" Tanyaku polos malu-malu kyuubi ke pendeta di hadapanku.

"Hwahahahahhaha!"

Lagi-lagi aku mendengar suara ledakan tawa dari arah belakangku. Hal ini membuat sebuah perempatan siku raksasa menonjol di dahiku. Enak sekali para pengunjung di belakangku itu tertawa terbahak-bahak sementara aku sedang panas dingin di sini! Di kira acara pernikahan ini acara lawak apa? Ingin rasanya kuusir mereka sekarang juga kalau bisa! Sementara itu pak pendeta tua ini malah menjawab dengan anggukan kecil sambil senyum-senyum maklum, seolah berkata '_kenapa-aku-yang-harus-menikahkan-orang-bodoh-ini?_' tanpa suara.

"Hoi Naruto, ga usah malu-malu gitu deh! Biasanya juga malu-maluin!"

Suara Kiba terdengar nyaring di belakangku, yang langsung disusul tawa lagi dari para pengunjung. Bujan hanya itu, bahkan Hinata juga ikut terkikik kecil di tempatnya.

Oke, cukup, entah dosa apa yang kulakukan sampai jadi bulan-bulanan di hari pernikahanku sendiri.

Setelah menghela napas sabar untuk menguatkan diriku yang ganteng ini, aku pun mulai meraih pundak Hinata. Gadisku agak terkejut dengan gerakanku yang tiba-tiba, tapi dia hanya diam. Penonton berisik itu langsung berubah hening bak kuburan, yang kuhiraukan kali ini. Perlahan aku mendekatkan wajahku pada Hinata, seraya menatap dalam matanya yang seindah bintang kejora di subuh hari. Mata itu, tidak berubah sejak dulu, masih seindah terakhir kali aku melihatnya di masa lampau, masih secantik pertama kali aku mengaguminya. Dan mata inilah satu-satunya petunjuk bagiku untuk menemukan sosoknya setelah kami berdua terlahir kembali di kehidupan ini.

Lalu, bibir kami bertemu, menyatukan setiap rasa yang tidak pernah mampu kuungkapkan dengan kata-kata, membiarkan Hinata merasakan seluruh cinta yang kumiliki hanya untuknya.

Mungkin di kehidupan ini kami tidak memiliki cakra atau kekuatan mengagumkan seperti ketika kami masih menjadi ninja. Kami tidak menjumpai pertempuran atau peperangan, tapi pejuangan cinta kami di masa kini lebih berat daripada di masa lalu. Aku ingat kefrustasianku ketika pertama kali menemukan sosok Hinata yang masih SD, ingat percakapan kecil kami di rumah sakit, ketika aku menghiburnya lalu bermain bersamanya di taman, perjuanganku menyelamatkannya saat ia diculik, tragedi dicap pedofil oleh orang tuaku, pengasingan ke Amerika, perebutan kembali Hinata dari kelicikan Ootsuki, insiden cincin yang terbawa Jiraiya, sampai detik ini, ketika akhirnya aku menikah bersamanya. Semua memori itu terputar ulang secara otomatis dalam kepalaku. Dan setelah itu, aku melepaskan ciuman kami, masih menatap matanya dengan lembut dan penuh sayang.

"Kalian sudah sah menjadi pasangan suami istri sekarang."

Setelah pendeta itu mengesahkan pernikahanku, riuh tepuk tangan memenuhi seluruh penjuru hall hotel. Wajah Hinata sangat merah, aku bahkan khawatir dia akan pingsan. Tapi aku malah terkekeh pelan di hadapannya, melemparkan senyuman lima jariku yang khas. Setidaknya, kami bahagia sekarang, dan semoga selamanya.

Seperti janjiku, aku akan menjaga Hinata dan anak-anakku nanti. Kupikir ada satu lagi alasan Kami-sama membiarkanku masih mengingat masa lampauku, yaitu agar aku tidak mengulangi kesalahanku di masa lalu pada keluargaku, yakni jarang meluangkan waktu untuk mereka, apalagi anak-anakku. Aku dulu berpikir aku adalah ayah dan suami yang sangat buruk, karena aku benar-benar buta dan tidak tahu cara mengurus sebuah keluarga gara-gara dulu aku hanyalah anak yatim yang kesepian. Dan di masa kini, aku akan memperbaiki kealpaanku itu, menjadi suami dan ayah yang baik bagi keluarga kecilku, berdasarkan panduan kesalahanku di masa lalu. Dan entah sejak kapan, air mata tiba-tiba mengalir di pipiku tanpa diminta. Setidaknya ini air mata bahagia, bukan lagi air mata kesedihan.

Terima kasih, Kami-sama, atas segala kesempatan yang Kau berikan. Aku akan menjalani semuanya dengan penuh syukur sampai aku kembali menghadap-Mu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Di sini mulai bagian SasuSaku yaa.. :D**

**[Sasuke's POV]**

Aku menggeleng-gelengkan kepalaku, masih menatap Naruro yang kini sedang menangis sambil tertawa bagai orang bodoh di pelaminannya. Melihatnya membuatku merasa sangat lega, seolah ada segumpal beban yang baru terangkat dari pundakku. Kau mungkin akan menertawakanku, tapi dulu aku pernah bersumpah untuk menemani Naruto mencapai kebahagiaannya bersama Hinata untuk membalas budinya dahulu yang telah menyadarkanku dari ambisi kegelapan akan pembalasan dendam yang kumiliki. Itulah sebabnya aku semalam menemaninya pergi menjemput cincin yang nyatanya tidak terbawa oleh Jiraiya itu. Memang tidak sebanding dengan pengorbanan Naruto dulu, tapi setidaknya aku menemaninya di saat-saat ia sedang kalut. Bagiku sudah menjadi sebuah kewajiban menjaga Naruto sampai dia menemukan kebahagiaannya, karena kami bersaudara meskipun tidak dilahirkan dari rahim yang sama.

Dengan begini, acara pernikahannya sudah usai, tinggal resepsinya saja, yang dilakukan di taman hotel milik Hyuuga ini.

"Papa, apakah kalau sudah besal nanti aku juga akan mengenakan pakaian seperti Naluto-jisan?" Tanya Ren yang kini duduk di pangkuanku dengan bahasa Jepangnya yang masih tidak begitu lancar.

"Hn."

"Dan _kiss_ dengan Mama di sana?"

"Tidak, bukan dengan mama. Tapi dengan gadis yang ingin kau jadikan pengantin," jelasku sesederhana mungkin.

"Tapi aku hanya pernah _kiss_ dengan Mama. Aku tidak pernah _kiss_ dengan orang lain lagi." Protesnya polos.

"Saat kau besar kau akan mengerti." Aku tidak punya jawaban lagi selain itu. "Hn, sebaiknya kita mulai pergi dari sini dan pergi ke taman." Aku memutuskan sambil menatap ke arah istriku yang duduk di sampingku. Namun anehnya, yang kutemukan adalah Sakura sedang menutup matanya rapat-rapat sampai dahinya mengerut, membuatku menyadari ada yang tidak beres dengannya.

"Sakura, kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanyaku khawatir. Istriku baru membuka matanya saat kupanggil namanya, namun kerutan dalam di wajahnya itu tidak kunjung hilang. Selanjutnya aku menyadari bahwa kedua tangan Sakura kini memegangi perutnya.

"Sasuke-kun, aku minta maaf, tapi aku ingin pulang sekarang. Perutku sakit," ucap Sakura terbata-bata. Kini aku bisa melihat bulir-bulir besar keringat membasahi pelipisnya.

"Aku akan pulang dengan taksi. Sampaikan maafku pada Naruto-kun karena tidak bisa menghadiri resepsi pernikahannya." Ujarnya sedikit terengah. Dia mulai bangkit dari duduknya, bersama dengan tamu-tamu lain yang juga ingin pergi menuju taman.

"Kau bicara apa? Aku akan mengantarmu ke dokter sekarang juga!" ujarku juga ikut berdiri sambil mengangkat Ren. Aku sedikit panik ketika wajah Sakura terlihat semakin kesakitan, dia bahkan sedikit oleng, yang langsung kutahan dengan tangan kiriku yang bebas.

"Ada apa? Kenapa dengan Sakura-chan?" Suara khawatir ibuku mengalihkan atensiku sekilas. Dari sudut mataku aku bisa melihat ayah dan ibuku serta Itachi dan Izumi (istrinya) memandang kami dengan cemas.

"Perut Sakura sakit. Aku akan mengantarnya ke dokter. Nii-san, pinjam mobilmu!" Pintaku.

"Mama kenapa? Mama sakit?" Ren bertanya dengan polosnya di gendonganku. "Apa adikku nakal lagi di dalam pelut?"

"_Daijobu yo_," Sakura masih berusaha tersenyum, meski jelas sekali ekspresi wajahnya tampak kepayahan.

"Ini, otoutou." Aku menerima kunci Audi milik Itachi. Baguslah, mobil ini akan membawaku ke rumah sakit lebih cepat daripada jika menggunakan mobilku.

Syutt

Aku merasakan bobot tubuh Ren terangkat. Rupanya ayahku yang berwajah tegas itu sudah mengambil alih gendongan Ren dariku.

"Sasuke, biar aku saja yang menjaga Ren. Cepat antar Sakura ke rumah sakit." Perintahnya lugas.

Aku mengangguk setelah mendengar nasehat untuk berhati-hati dari keluargaku. Tanpa berkata apapun aku langsung membawa Sakura ala pengantin, membuat Sakura terkejut dan sedikit mengaduh sakit. Aku meminta maaf, merasa bersalah karena menambah rasa sakitnya. Segera kubawa ia keluar dari hall, tidak peduli meski harus menerobos kerumunan dan mendapat tatapan ingin tahu dari orang-orang.

Aku semakin panik ketika wajah Sakura kian pucat, meski dia tidak mengeluarkan sedikitpun rintihan. Aku hampir berlari demi menuju mobil Itachi yang untungnya di parkir di depan hotel, bukan di basement. Aku menaruh Sakura sepelan mungkin di kursi samping kemudi, memasangkan sabuk pengaman, lalu masuk ke mobil dan meninggalkan lapangan parkir secepat kilat. Aku bahkan nyaris menerobos pemeriksaan karcis saking paniknya.

Aku menahan diri untuk tidak ngebut sembarangan agar meminimalisir guncangan yang bisa memperburuk kondisi Sakura. Aku sengaja melewati jalan pintas dan jalanan komplek perumahan agar tidak terjebak kemacetan kota. Dari lirikan-lirikanku, aku bisa melihat wajah Sakura yang menggambarkan kesakitan luar biasa yang berusaha ia tahan.

"Bertahanlah Sakura, kita akan segera sampai," kataku mencoba menghiburnya, berharap kalimat sampahku bisa sedikit berguna di situasi seperti ini.

"Sasuke-kun, apa... tidak masalah meninggalkan pesta Naruto-kun? Kau bahkan... tidak pamit," suara lemah Sakura menimpaliku dengan kecemasan tidak perlu, membuatku berdecak.

"Bodoh, untuk apa aku di sana jika kau kesakitan begini?" Cecarku tidak habis pikir.

"Dia sahabatmu," timpal Sakura maklum yang justru membuatku semakin kesal.

"Kau dan anak kita sejuta kali lebih penting dari Dobe. Kalau bisa, aku ingin langsung berteleportasi dari sana ke rumah sakit, bukan malah terjebak di kuda besi lambat ini!" Aku membalas dengan putus asa. Aku benar-benar ingin memaki keadaanku yang bukan lagi seorang ninja. Mobil seperti ini terlalu lambat bagiku. Aku benci melihat wajah Sakura yang menderita begini lebih lama. Sementara itu detak jantungku meningkat akibat rasa takut dan khawatir yang menyerang tiba-tiba.

"Oh tidak," suara Sakura terdengar tercekat, membuatku menoleh sekilas.

"Ada apa?!" Tanyaku cepat.

"Air ketubanku pecah..." Suara Sakura bergetar, membuatku jantungku serasa berhenti berdetak sedetik lamanya.

"Bukankah dia belum siap?! Dia masih 8 bulan!" Suaraku meninggi.

Napas Sakura yang memberat saja yang menjadi jawaban pertanyaanku tadi. Peluh sudah membasahi wajah pucatnya sampai leher, membuatku merasa sakit untuk bernapas sedikit saja gara-gara melihat kondisinya yang semakin parah.

Aku rasanya ingin bersorak saat sudah melihat plang Tokyo International Hospital di depan sana. Aku berbelok ke jalur gawat darurat dan memarkirkan mobilku di depan UGD, buru-buru keluar dan menggendong Sakura. Aku bergidik ngeri ketika melihat cairan bening membasahi gaun, betis dan sepatunya. Tapi jantungku seperti tertusuk sembilu ketika melihat ada aliran kecil darah di betis kanannya, bercampur dengan air ketuban.

Beruntung perawat di sini dengan sigap telah menyiapkan ranjang beroda untuk Sakura. Segera saja kutaruh tubuh istriku di atasnya dan berseru untuk menanganinya secepat yang mereka bisa. Wajah Sakura yang kepayahan membuatku kalut dan takut di saat yang bersamaan. Ranjang Sakura dibawa ke tempat bersalin. Seorang dokter berambut merah berkaca mata dan seorang perawat berambut coklat datang setelahnya.

Aku dan sang dokter sama-sama terkejut ketika melihat wajah satu sama lain. Sial, rupanya dokter ini Karin! Sedang apa dia di sini?!

"Sasuke Uchiha, benarkah?" Tanyanya sambil menunjukku dengan tidak sopannya. Dan ketika melihat pasien di ranjang, dia lebih terkejut lagi. "Sakura-chan?!"

"Hai, Karin. Aku tidak menyangka kau yang akan jadi dokternya." Sakura masih bisa sempat-sempatnya menyapa wanita berkaca mata ini.

"Aku juga tidak menyangka kau yang menjadi pasienku. Bukankah dua hari yang lalu kau bilang kandunganmu masih delapan bulan?" Karin mulai menyentuh perut Sakura. Rupanya perawat entah sejak kapan sudah melepas sepatu dan celana dalam Sakura dan memposisikannya dalam mode bersalin.

"Ya, sepertinya premature. Dan kontraksinya sudah terasa sejak pagi," jelas Sakura dengan suara yang lemah.

"Ini sudah bukaan kedua, sepertinya ini sudah waktunya untuk dilahirkan. Syukurlah kepala bayi di bawah, jadi tidak sungsang." Karin lalu menatapku, membuatku bergidik ngeri.

"Kenapa kau merinding begitu, Uchiha?" Tanyanya sebal, sampai-sampai kacamata merahnya sedikit turun ke bawah. "Oh, jangan takut. Aku tidak akan menyerangmu. Aku sudah tobat," katanya lagi, seolah tahu aku baru saja teringat tragedi delapan tahun yang lalu ketika aku diserang Karin di UKS Kurama High School. Jangan harap aku melupakan kejadian nista itu.

"Jadi, kau mau di sini menemani istriku melahirkan, atau keluar?" Tanyanya sambil memasang sarung tangan lateks. Aku sebenarnya sedikit shock karena lagi-lagi Karin yang membantu Sakura melahirkan Sarada di masa kini, sama seperti yang dia lakukan di masa lampau. Takdir benar-benar selalu bisa mengejutkanku sedemikian rupa.

"Hn, aku tetap di sini," jawabku lugas dan langsung berdiri di samping kiri Sakura dan menggenggam tangannya. Hatiku seolah sedang dicabik-cabik kusanagi ketika melihat wajah Sakura yang tampak sangat kesakitan ini. Meskipun aku sudah pernah melihat proses kelahiran Ren sebelumnya, tetapi tetap saja aku tidak bisa terbiasa melihat wajah kesakitan istriku saat akan melahirkan. Kedua mataku sudah berkaca-kaca. Aku benar-benar takut, apalagi sekarang kelahiran putriku premature. Risiko kelahiran ini sangat besar.

"Maaf, Sakura. Aku tidak menyangka akan begini," aku tidak peduli meski sekarang aku menangis seperti anak kecil. "Seharusnya aku tidak percaya pada doktermu saat dia bilang tidak ada salahnya naik pesawat saat kau hamil besar. Seharusnya aku tidak pergi meninggalkanmu untuk menemani Naruto semalam. Seharusnya aku memberitahumu sehingga kau tidak perlu khawatir dan stress. Seharusnya aku menyadari lebih awal kau mulai merasakan kontraksi di hotel tadi. Seharusnya..."

"Sstt, cukup Sasuke-kun," potong Sakura lemah. "Memang sudah waktunya Sarada-chan lahir. Kau hanya perlu menemaniku."

Air mataku mengalir sendiri, tapi aku tidak peduli. Rasa penyesalanku justru semakin bercokol di setiap inchi tubuhku. Bodoh, seharusnya aku yang menenangkan Sakura, tapi justru sekarang dia yang menenangkanku.

"Sakura, aku akan menyuntikkan ini untuk menguatkan paru-paru bayimu. Cobalah untuk terus bertahan, _okay_? Bagus, sekarang sudah bukaan keempat, kurasa kau tidak butuh operasi caesar."

Aku terpaku, bahkan aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa ketika Karin menyuntikkan entah apa pada Sakura. Wajah Sakura benar-benar pucat, dan dia sempat menjerit kecil, membuat jantungku seperti akan keluar dari rongganya. Seluruh bagian tubuhku berkeringat dingin, menyaksikan Sakura seperti ini benar-benar menyiksaku, lebih-lebih daripada genjutsu tingkat tinggi sekalipun.

Penderitaan Sakura terus berlanjut untuk beberapa jam yang terasa seperti ribuan milenium lamanya. Sakura terus mengejan atas komando Karin, tidak peduli meski napasnya putus-putus dan air mata sudah mengaliri wajahnya yang letih. Ganggaman tangannya bahkan tidak begitu kuat dalam genggamanku. Jiwaku seakan berceceran setiap dia berteriak kala mengejan. Aku terus membisikkan kata-kata semangat untuknya, yang sepertinya tidak sedikitpun berguna untuk Sakura. Sungguh, seandainya bisa, aku ingin mengambil alih rasa sakit Sakura ini. Dalam hati aku memanjatkan doa ribuan kali untuk keselamatan Sakura.

"Sakura, sedikit lagi! Kepalanya sudah muncul!" Karin berteriak keras, mencoba membakar semangat karibnya. "Tarik napas, Sakura! Ya, ya, begitu! Dorong sekuat tenaga! Tarik napas lagi! Ayo, aku yakin kau bisa!"

"Aku mohon, Sakura, sedikit lagi," suaraku bergetar hebat. Aku tahu Sakura melemah, dia kelelahan. Tapi Sakura masih bertekat mendorong bayi kami agar lahir ke dunia.

Dan saat terakhir, dia mencengkram tanganku sampai rasanya telapak tanganku akan remuk, kemudian dia berteriak, "Shannaroooooo!"

Tangisan pecah di ruang bersalin ini.

Bayi kami, akhirnya lahir.

Putri kami, Sarada.

Segala kegelisahanku hilang seketika, digantikan rasa lega luar biasa yang menghantamku dari segala arah, menebarkan kedamaian ke seluruh sel-sel di tubuhku. Aku melihat di sana, bayi merah itu diangkat, dipotong ari-arinya, lalu langsung dimandikan. Di mataku, putri kami yang tangisannya membelah segala perasaan takut dan resah di setiap serat dagingku itu, bersinar begitu cerah mengalahkan sinar mentari di musim panas sekalipun. Dan aku terdiam mengamatinya dari sini, dengan senyuman dan air mata bahagia.

"Sakura, bayi kita..."

Aku terkejut kala melihat Sakura terbaring diam di tempatnya. Entah sejak kapan genggaman tangan kami terlepas, dan matanya tertutup.

Tidak.

"SIAL! SAKURA PINGSAN! BAWA KE BANGSAL INTENSIF SEGERA!" Karin berteriak keras sekali, menghempaskanku ke kenyataan pahit lainnya.

Tidak, Sakura, tidak.

Aku mengejar ranjang Sakura yang sudah didorong dengan terburu-buru oleh perawat yang ada.

"Maaf, Tuan, Anda tidak bisa masuk. Pasien kritis." Seorang perawat melarangku masuk ke dalam ruangan tempat Sakura dibawa.

"Aku suaminya!" Aku hampir meledak, menatapnya dengan perasaan membunuh yang kental.

"Cukup, Sasuke!"

Seketika tubuhku dipeluk dari belakang. Bagian punggung jasku basah, bahkan terasa sampai menembus kemejaku di baliknya. Suara tangis ibuku dan Izumi terdengar keras.

Kedua bahuku dirangkul, tanpa perlu menoleh aku tahu itu ayahku dan Itachi. Mereka mengusap-usap pundakku tanpa henti.

"Serahkan pada Kami-sama, otoutou."

Bodoh.

Mana mungkin aku mau menyerahkan Sakura begitu saja!

Dia tidak boleh pergi! Dia bahkan belum melihat betapa cantiknya Sarada. Betapa bersinarnya putri kami. Betapa hebat teriakkannya.

Aku tidak bisa melepaskannya!

Aku bahkan tidak merasa tentram sedikitpun meski seluruh keluargaku mengelilingiku! Pada kenyataannya, aku hanya membutuhkanmu, Sakura. Jangan coba-coba meninggalkanku.

Aku hanya bisa berteriak dalam hati. Suaraku tidak bisa keluar, meski untuk sebuah gumaman. Sebagai gantinya, seluruh sendi tubuhku bergetar dalam pelukkan hangat keluargaku.

"Papa!"

Aku tersentak ketika mendengar suara Ren. Saat menoleh, aku melihat Naruto tengah menggendong putraku yang sedang menangis sesegukkan hingga wajahnya merah dan belepotan airmata dan ingus.

Naruto menghampiriku, membiarkan Ren memelukku, menggantung di leherku. Dan selanjutnya, aku membalasnya dengan erat, bersamaan dengan air mataku yang kembali mengalir.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ren sudah tidur?"

Aku menengadahkan kepalaku. Naruto berwajah kusut, sudah melepaskan jas pengantinnya dan disampirkan di bahu. Dia tampak lelah, wajah saja, dia tidak sempat tidur lagi sehabis jetlag yang melanda gara-gara pernikahannya. Dan sekarang ia baru tiba di rumah sakit, meninggalkan istrinya yang baru ia nikahi.

"Hn." Aku membelai surai raven Ren di perpotongan leherku, sepelan mungkin agar tidak mengusiknya dari alam mimpi.

Naruto duduk di samping kiriku. Kami hanya terdiam selama beberapa menit yang suram.

"Kau meninggalkan resepsimu?" Tanyaku padanya tanpa repot-repot menoleh.

"Ya. Tapi aku sudah minta izin pada Hinata-chan. Dia titip salam padamu dan Sakura-chan." Ujarnya seceria biasa.

"Padahal kau tak perlu repot-repot. Hiashi akan melarangmu bulan madu dengan Hinata kalau begitu," sahutku datar.

"Tidak masalah. Aku tidak seburu-buru itu untuk menggendong Boruto atau Himawari," Naruro terkekeh karena candaannya sendiri, dan aku hanya bisa memasang senyum tipis.

"Omong-omong, selamat atas kelahiran Sarada. Dia sangat menggemaskan di inkubator. Kau tahu, aku sudah menyiapkan banyak hadiah untuknya. Aku terlalu _excited_ untuk keponakan keduaku!" Meski Naruto mencoba terdengar ceria, namun suaranya jelas sekali sedih dan lesu.

Ya, Sarada kini ada di inkubator. Aku hanya sempat menggendongnya sekitar tiga menit sebelum suster mengambilnya kembali untuk ditaruh di ruang perawatan intensif bayi itu. Aku berdoa agar putriku sehat selalu, sementara aku menunggui ibunya yang sedang kritis di sini.

Aku memalingkan wajahku, lalu mendengus keras-keras.

"Sudahlah, Dobe, tidak perlu menghiburku," ujarku sekenanya. "Aku tidak sedang putus asa," tambahku lagi, meyakinkannya. "Jangan kasihani aku."

"Aku tidak mengasihanimu. Aku hanya... menyesal." Nada Naruro benar-benar dilingkupi keputusasaan. "Aku tahu aku memiliki andil juga atas keadaan Sakura-chan. Dia tahu soal cincin itu! Bisa saja dia stres karena aku melibatkanmu, padahal saat itu dia sedang membutuhkanmu di sisinya!"

"Kalau ada yang harus disalahkan, maka akulah orangnya." Aku tidak perlu suara keras untuk menegaskan ucapanku. Bahkan suaraku yang tercekat bagai orang tercekik ini saja sudah cukup mewakili rasa bersalahku pada Sakura.

Ya, ini salahku. Selalu salahku. Aku lagi-lagi mengacaukan hidup Sakura. Padahal aku sudah berjanji akan menjaganya dan membahagiakannya. Tapi aku bahkan tidak menyadari keanehan Sakura dari awal. Aku bahkan tidak memberitahukan kepergianku dan membuatnya marah. Kalau saja seandainya aku lebih cepat membawa Sakura, pasti dia...

"Jangan menanggung bebanmu sendirian. Apa kau sudah lupa nasehatku, Uchiha?"

Aku menoleh, juga Naruto, dan menemukan Tsunade berjalan ke arah kursi kami dengan tangan terlipat di bawah dada. Wajahnya terlihat datar, tapi mata coklat madunya tidak bisa berbohong. Dia sedih untuk istriku, mantan muridnya di masa lalu. Dia masih mengenakan dress yang ia pakai ketika di pernikahan Naruto, hanya saja sekarang dibalut lagi dengan jas dokter.

Aku tidak menjawab kata-katanya. Karena aku memang tidak tahu harus menjawab apa.

Tsunade berdiri di depanku dan Naruto, tersenyum tabah dan maklum, seolah kami memang berbagi kesedihan yang sama. "Kalian harus percaya pada Sakura." Tsunade menepuk bahu kami pelan dengan masing-masing tangannya. "Muridku bukan wanita yang lemah. Benar begitu kan, Uchiha?" Tsunade menatapku penuh arti, membuatku terdiam sejenak, mencerna ucapannya.

Ya, Sakura bukan wanita yang lemah. Dia kuat dan tegar, bahkan di kehidupannya di masa kini, yang dipenuhi segala masalah. Aku harus percaya Sakura bisa melewati masa kritisnya. Dia tidak akan menyerah, baik untukku dan Ren, maupun untuk dirinya sendiri.

Karena dia Sakuraku, wanita terkuat yang pernah kukenal, dan satu-satunya yang kucintai.

Aku tersenyum setelah menyadarinya. "Hn, kau benar. Aku percaya padanya."

Aku bisa melihat Naruto dan Tsunade ikut tersenyum bersamaku. Kami terdiam dalam suasana hening, larut dalam pikiran masing-masing.

Kami-sama, lagi-lagi kau memberikan pelajaran padaku. Kau selalu mengujiku dengan Sakura di masa kini, seolah kau tahu, kalau Sakuralah satu-satunya titik kelemahanku. Dulu kupikir, hidup dikelilingi keluargaku yang dulu terampas paksa dari sisiku sudah cukup dan membuatku bahagia. Tetapi aku salah, semuanya tidak pernah lengkap tanpa kehadiran Sakura.

Di masa lampau, aku meninggalkan Sakura karena misi besar yang kuemban, membiarkannya mengurus Sarada seorang diri bertahun-tahun, hanya bisa menjanjikan sekelumit kebahagiaan yang aku tahu tidak akan pernah cukup untuk membalas cinta tulusnya padaku. Dan sekarang, aku yang sudah tahu kesalahanku dahulu yang tidak pernah bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama keluargaku, berusaha memperbaiki segalanya di masa kini. Aku mencoba untuk selalu ada untuk Sakura dan Ren, menjaga dan melindungi mereka dari dekat, bukan dari jauh seperti dahulu. Aku sangat bahagia karena akhirnya bisa membayar utangku pada Sakura di masa lampau.

Namun sekarang, kenapa harus Sakura yang kembali menderita dan menanggung semuanya? Kenapa tidak aku saja yang dihukum langsung oleh Kami-sama? Kenapa harus melibatkan Sakura?

Aku memang egois karena meminta terlalu banyak kebahagiaan, hingga aku menjadi serakah begini. Tapi kumohon, kali ini saja, jangan biarkan Sakura pergi. Dia adalah cahaya yang kumiliki. Memadamkannya sama saja membunuhku.

Jadi kumohon dengan sangat padamu, Sakura...

Jangan biarkan aku kesepian lagi.

"Sasuke-kun."

Ketiga kalinya namaku dipanggil, dan kali ini pelakunya ibuku sendiri. Dia berjalan cepat bersama keluargaku yang lain menuju ke arahku. Aku bahkan bisa melihat Madara, kakekku yang kejam itu, di paling belakang rombongan. Mereka baru dari rumah untuk berganti baju, dan membawakan baju ganti untukku dan Ren. Aku dan anakku memang menolak untuk pulang dulu. Aku ingin terus memantau Sakura yang masih dalam keadaan kritis.

Naruto dan Tsunade memberi salam pada keluargaku, sementara aku memilih diam saja sambil terus mengelus surai raven Ren.

"Sakura belum sadar?" Tanya Itachi dengan wajah datar, tapi jelas juga terlist gurat kesedihan di sana.

"Hn."

"Ini sudah lebih dari 7 jam, kan?" Kali ini ibuku yang bicara. "Siapa yang menjaganya di dalam?" Tanyanya dengan cemas.

"Tidak ada."

Semua orang mengangkat sebelah alis, bahkan Madara juga, meminta penjelasan.

"Ren tidak diperbolehkan masuk." Aku menjelaskan sekenanya, yang kuyakin sudah dimengerti semua orang.

"Itu bukan alasan kau membiarkan Sakura di sana sendirian. Sungguh gegabah," cibir Madara pedas, seperti biasa. Untung aku sudah kebal.

"Kenapa tidak telpon kami? Aku akan menjaganya untukmu," sergah Izumi, kakak iparku. Dia sangat menyayangi Sakura, bahkan sudah menganggapnya adik kandung sendiri. Itu menjelaskan kenapa matanya merah dan bengkak begitu.

"Tidak, sebaiknya Sakura dijaga oleh Sasuke saja." Tanpa kuduga, ayahku menimpali. Bukan hanya aku yang kaget, tapi semua orang juga. "Sakura membutuhkan suaminya setelah melahirkan dengan susah payah. Suamilah yang harus mendukungnya, bukan orang lain."

"Itu benar, Uchiha." Tsunade ikut nimbrung, dan seketika seluruh Uchiha di sini menengok ke arahnya membuat wanita tua awet muda itu terperanjat kecil. Huh, salah sendiri hanya sebut marga. Harusnya dia kan menyebutkan nama depan supaya spesifik.

"Maksudku ke Sasuke, kok." Dia mencoba menjelaskan. Selanjutnya dia menatapku lagi, kali ini serius. "Dulu maupun sekarang, hanya kau yang Sakura butuhkan."

Aku terdiam, meresapi kata-kata itu hingga ke sumsum tulangku.

Ya, aku juga membutuhkannya.

"Biar aku yang menjaga Ren-chan, Teme!" Tawar Naruto penuh semangat. "Latihan jadi ayah sejak dini," lanjutnya lagi, yang membuat hampir semua orang tersenyum geli, kecuali Madara tentu saja.

Selanjutnya Ren digendong oleh Naruto. Izumi menyerahkan tas berisi makan malam dan baju ganti untukku, yang kuterima tanpa banyak komentar. Dan atas persetujuan dokter jaga, aku akhirnya bisa masuk ke ke ruang perawatan Sakura.

Sakura masih di sana, terbaring dengan infus menancap ke pembuluh darahnya dan selang oksigen untuk membantunya bernapas, ditemani suara alat-alat kesehatan berisik, memecah heningnya ruangan milik Sakura. Sementara itu, wajah Sakura tidak lagi dihiasi gurat-gurat kesakitan sekitar wajahnya, hanya saja ia terlihat pucat hampir-hampir seperti kulit Sai.

Aku meletakkan tasku sembarangan di nakas, lalu duduk di kursi yang ada di samping ranjang pasien, duduk di sana mengamati wajah Sakura, menggenggam tangannya. Rasa lelah dan laparku seakan menguap entah ke mana, justru yang kurasakan sekarang hanyalah rasa perih akibat melihatnya terbaring lemah begini. Apapun akan kulakukan untuk bisa bertukar posisi dengannya sekarang. Namun yang bisa kulakukan di sini hanyalah menemaninya, hingga ia terjaga sendiri dari tidurnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"...Suke-kun..."

Tidurku sedikit terusik dengan suara samar itu. Aku menggerakkan kepalaku yang rasanya sedikit kaku karena terbaring dengan posisi menyamping terlalu lama. Biarkan aku tidur sedikit lama...

"Sasuke-kun..."

Mataku terbuka sedikit, menjadi waspada seketika. Suara itu tepat disampingku. Spontan aku mengangkat kepalaku, dan napasku tertahan ketika melihat Sakura sudah terduduk di ranjangnya, memberikanku senyuman kecil.

Sakura... Sudah sadar?

Oh pasti aku bermimpi. Seingatku kemarin keadaannya kritis. Sepertinya ini masih jam dua pagi

Kurang tidur membuatku mengigau begini. Jadi sebaiknya aku tidur lagi sampai menunggunya bangun.

"Hei, jangan tidur lagi dong!" Protes suara Sakura, yang langsung membuat kesadaranku pulih sepenuhnya. Mataku membesar, akhirnya yakin bahwa wanita bersurai soft pink yang kutunggui ini sudah sadar dari tidurnya. Dia bahkan terkikik kecil, membuat hatiku berdesir kala mendengarnya.

"Sakura, kau sudah..."

"Sstt..." Sakura meletakkan telunjuk di bibirku, membuatku mengernyit bingung. "Ini masih jam dua pagi. Oh, jangan panggilkan dokter, please." Dia menahanku ketika akan memencet tombol pemanggil. "Aku baik-baik saja, Sasuke-kun. Aku sudah sadar sejak satu jam lebih yang lalu. Aku hanya tidak mau membangunkanmu saja," lanjutnya lagi, berusaha meyakinkanku.

"Kau masih sakit, Sakura. Kau harus diperiksa." Aku bersikeras.

"Aku ini dokter, aku tahu kalau tubuhku sudah baik-baik saja. Kau tidak perlu khawatir, anata." Kembali dia berusaha menenangkanku, benar-benar terdengar terlalu santai untuk ukuran pasien yang baru melewati masa kritisnya. "Oh ya, mana Ren-kun?"

"Dia pulang bersama Dobe dan para Uchiha lainnya. Mereka akan ke sini lagi nanti pagi," jelasku singkat.

"Syukurlah, aku jadi tenang." Dia menghela napas penuh kelegaan. "Sekarang aku ingin melihat Sarada-chan."

Mataku membesar mendengar permintaannya. Istriku hanya tersenyum lembut, menatapku dengan kedewasaannya dan kekeras kepalaannya yang biasa.

"Aku tidak yakin kau bisa berjalan. Aku tidak mau mengambil risiko." Tolakku rasional. Aku juga ingin membawa Sakura melihat Sarada, tapi aku juga harus memikirkan kesehatannya. "Aku akan mengantarmu jika dokter benar-benar sudah mengizinkan."

"Itulah fungsinya kursi roda, Sasuke-kun. Kau hanya perlu mendorongku ke sana, membiarkanku melihat putri kita, lalu kembali ke sini agar aku bisa diperiksa dokter." Dia masih saja melobiku. "Aku ingin melihat anakku, memastikannya sehat setelah dilahirkan. Hanya itu." Tambahnya dalam bisikan lirih yang membuatku terenyuh.

Kami terdiam untuk beberapa saat, dan aku memandang hijau viridian di matanya yang digelayuti kelelahan dan kebahagiaan.

Aku menghela napas berat.

"Baik, kau menang, tsuma." Aku akhirnya mengalah, membuat binar di bening netranya langsung cerah seperti biasanya. Aku mengambilkan kursi roda yang ada di dekat televisi, entah sejak kapan sudah ada di sana. Beberapa saat kemudian, Sakura sudah duduk di situ, dan kami berjalan perlahan meninggalkan ruang rawatnya bersama infusan Sakura yang setia menemani. Aku ngedumel rendah, jika aku tertangkap basah melarikan pasien dan diusir dari rumah sakit, aku akan menyalahkan dia. Dan Sakura hanya terkekeh mendengar gerutuanku, membuatku tersenyum.

Terima kasih, Kami-sama. Kau membuat Sakuraku kembali. Aku tidak henti-hentinya mengucap syukur dalam hati.

Untungnya bangsal anak tidak begitu jauh dari ruang rawat Sakura. Aku memberhentikan kursi roda di depan jendela transparan ruang inkubator. Aku membantu istriku berdiri, dan merangkul pinggangnya agar dia bisa menyender ke tubuhku dan tidak kelelahan.

"Itu... Sarada Uchiha." Aku menunjuk inkubator ketiga dari kanan, dekat jendela. Sakura melihat dengan antusias, dan aku bisa merasakan dia menahan napas untuk beberapa saat. Aku turut memandang box berisi bayi mungil yang sangat cantik dengan rambut hitamnya, yang kini tengah tertidur damai di dalam sana. Hatiku bergetar karena rasa bahagia.

Akhirnya, putriku, Sarada, telah lahir kembali di dunia ini, dalam keluarga kami.

Kala tahu Sakura mengandung anak perempuan, aku yakin bahwa itu adalah Sarada. Saat di USG, wajah dan bentuk tubuhnya persis dengan putriku di masa lalu. Oleh karena itu aku meminta izin pada Sakura untuk memberikan nama Sarara untuknya, bahkan sebelum bayi kami lahir ke dunia. Sakura setuju, membuatku semakin senang. Ren bahkan sering memanggil nama adiknya saat mengajak bicara perut Sakura.

Dan kini, Sarada ada di sana, hadir untuk kami lagi sebagai anak kedua kami.

Suara isakan menyadarkanku dari kekagumanku sendiri pada putriku. Aku tidak terkejut saat tahu itu milik Sakura. Dia tidak lepas memandang Sarada dengan ekspresi penuh rasa syukur, meski dibanjiri air mata.

"Aku bersyukur dia sehat. Aku benar-benar khawatir dengan dia yang lahir premature," ungkapnya dalam tangis.

"Ya, aku juga. Namun Karin bilang, kelahiran premature mambuat matanya belum bisa terbuka banyak. Tapi Sarada termasuk memiliki berat dan panjang ideal untuk bayi premature. Yang terpenting dia sehat, itu sudah cukup bagiku," jelasku antusias meski ekspresiku tetap sedatar biasanya. Silakan bayangkan sendiri.

"Yokatta, ne. Meski aku lega mendengar tangisnya sebelum aku jatuh pingsan, tapi aku lebih bahagia ketika melihat langsung dia bernapas di dalam sana. Dia sangat cantik dan menakjubkan." Sakura tersenyum senang, membuatku terharu. Selanjutnya dia menatapku, matanya bercahaya, membuatku terjerat keindahannya, tanpa diminta. "Terima kasih, Sasuke-kun, untuk kebahagiaan sebesar ini."

Aku tersenyum, sangat-sangat lebar sampai rasanya bibirku akan robek. Aku terlalu bahagia untuk peduli. Kurangkum wajah cantik istriku dengan kedua tangan, sehingga aku bisa leluasa menatapnya.

"Justru aku yang berterima kasih. Kau melahirkan anak-anak kita dengan penuh perjuangan dan memberikanku keluarga yang utuh." Dua jariku naik, mengetuk dahinya, mengungkapkan rasa cinta dan sayangku pada Sakura yang tidak bisa kudeskripsikan dengan kata-kata puitis paling indah sekalipun. "Terima kasih." Hanya itu yang bisa kuucapkan padanya.

Sakura tersenyum, berseri-seri. "Kaulah yang memberikanku keluarga yang tidak pernah kumiliki sebelumnya, Sasuke-kun. Terima kasih juga karena sudah memilihku dan mencintaiku sedemikian besar," ujarnya penuh kelembutan seraya mengelus rahangku dengan ta!gan halusnya. Senyuman Sakura yang kini kulihat, jauh lebih indah dari apapun di dunia ini.

Selalu, bahkan untuk jutaan tahun lagi, balasku untuknya dari dalam hati.

Selanjutnya aku tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak mencium bibirnya, menumpahkan segala rasa di dadaku yang melimpah ruah. Dan aku semakin bahagia kala dia membalasnya dengan penuh kelembutan.

Biarlah kami saling menunjukkan kebahagiaan kami, kebahagiaan yang akhirnya bisa kami raih setelah perjuangan berat yang kami lalui untuk dapat bersama kembali di kehidupan ini. Dan aku bersumpah aku akan menebus segala yang Sakura berikan padaku di masa lalu. Akan kubuat dia bahagia sekarang dan seterusnya, bahkan jika kami mati dan kembali terlahir kembali ratusan kalipun.

* * *

**The End**

* * *

**A/N:**

**Haloha readers setia NNB! (≧∇≦)/**

**Ketemu lagi sama author gaje binti sableng yang akhirnya bawa sequel NNB ㈳8㈳8㈳8 Gak kerasa yah udah setahun lebih, dan akhirnya author menepati janji membawa sequel NNB. :D**

**# KELAMAAN THOR! KEBURU LUPA READERS TAU**

**# AUTHOR DIGOROK RAME-RAME #author kabur**

**Yayaya author tau ini lama banget sampe setahun lebih naru jadi sekuelnya.. Jujur author memang ga terlalu memprioritaskan sequel NNB, coz author fokus ke fict2 baru author. Belum lagi banyak hal terjadi yang sempat bikin author WB sehinga ga bisa nulis lagi. Sampai akhirnya author mulai bangkit dan bikin fict lagi, termasuk sequel ini ㈳4 **

**So, buat readers semua, author minta maaaaaaffff banget atas keterlambatan sequelnya.**

**Dan lagi-lagi, author bikin chap yang PANJANG BANGET! ㈳4 walau ga sepanjang yg chapter 16 sih, tapi author ingetin, ini chapter yg lumayan panjang juga #ditimpuk Pokoknya author ga tanggung jawab kalo sampe ada yg pingsan setelah baca yaah wkwkwkwk**

**Jadi,ceritanya di sequel ini nyeritain perjuangan Naruto (lagi) untuk nikah dan perjuangan Sasuke (lagi juga) untuk kelahiran Sarada . Maaf yah author ga ngasih yang terlalu lovey dovey, soalnya author masih pengen nyeritain NaruHina dan SasuSaku. Ahahah**

**Dan author sadar banget feel do sequel ini kurang terasa, ga greget pula konfliknya. Tapi ini usaha maksimal aithor, semoga readers maklum ㈶6 author harap ini bisa jadi sedikit menghibur kalian yaa :***

**Belum lagi bagian SasuSakunya yg ga terasa kerasa.. Pokoknya author minta maaf cuma bisa ngasih yg kayak gini. Kalian boleh komentar yg pedas2 mengenai ketidakpuasan kalian, akan autior terima dengan lapang dada :')**

**So, skarang waktunya balesin review si chap 16! :D let's cekidot! **

**Lukyta-Chan : **eheheh makasih untuk pujiannya. Bener banget, itu juga chapter dan cerita terpanjang yang peenah author tulis dalam hidup author ㈳4 wkwk seneng kalo kamu suka sama chapternya.. Btw ini sequel yg sudah author janjikan sejak zaman batu itu ㈳4 semoga suka yaa~ makasih udah nungguin :D

**BlankCode : **ahahah iya, maaf klo lama soalnya nulis chap kmaren juga lama ㈳4 thanks buat apresiasinya :*

**Seneal : **ahahah makasih banget udah mengapresisi karya author.. :D author seneng banget kalo kamu suka sama chapter terakhir itu ㈳8 dan ini dia sequel nya setelah lehih dari satu tahun berlalu ㈳4 makasih udah nungguin ya~ makasih juga untuj dukungannya buat author selama ini :*

**Nara Arishe : **ahahah memang terlalu panjang chapternya ㈳4 makasih yah untuk pujiannyaa~ author bahagia tau kamu suka ceritanya ㈳8

**Yuzuhira Milly : **ahahah makasih pujiannyaa~ ㈵6 author juga seneng tau kamu suka ceritanya :D btw ini sequelnya yaaa maaf karena bikinnya butuh waktu sampe setahun lebih ㈳4

**Rei Hanna : **ahahah makasih utuk pujiannya ㈵6 author juga sebel sama ootsuki, dan emang author sengaja bikin yg gokil2 buat semua chara di fict ini ㈳8 author juga ngakak pas bikin pernikahan sasusaku itu ㈳8 wkwk iya maaf moment sasusaku emang sedikit di situ :( kmaren banyak yg protes sasusakunya kebanyakan. Nih di sequelnya ada moment sasusaku walau ga romantis ㈳4 thanks udah nungguin sequelnya.. Thanks juga untuj dukungannya.. Semoga suka yaa~ :D

**Vicagalli : **ahahha iyaaa author emang sengaja bikin pernikahan paksa itu ㈳8 menurut author juga itu cocokbuat Sasu, walau bikin Saku malah sih.. Wkwkwk iya ini udah ada sequelnyaaa.. Maaf kalo lama bangett baru muncul ㈳4 semoga suka yaa~ btw makasih untuk dukungannyaa ㈵6

**Cah Uzumaki : **iyaaa makasih juga udah mengapresiasi karya Naruto. Iya author sengaja bikin Naru berjuang keras utk Hina-chan. Author seneng banget kamu suka chapternyaa.. Makasih juga untuk dukungannya selama ini yaa~

**aoi doi : **ahahah iya makasih yah udah nungguin ;D ini udah muncul sequelnya wlau lama banget baru muncul ㈳4 semoga suka yaa~

**Muhammad2611 : **ini udah yaaah sequelnyaa~ dan banyak scene NaruHina nih walau ga romantis2 amat ㈶6 semoga suka yah.. Makasih juga udah nungguin ㈳4

**Neng275 : **iya iniudah yaah chap yg kurangnya walau baru nongol setelah lebih dari setahun ㈳4 semoga suka yaaa ㈳8

**titoallstar : **ahahah iyaa.. Author mikir keas tuh gimana biar naruto ngerebut Hina dari tangan ootsuki.. Jadi itu deh yg author pilih ㈳4

**Antoni Yamada : **ini akhirnya sequelnya muncul walau lamaaa banget ㈳4㈳4㈳4 makasih yah udah nungguin, semoga sukaaa~ makasih atas doa dan dukungannya yaaa ㈴5

**Bill Arr : **ahahah iyaaa~ author juga seneng mereka bersatu :D Sasu emang udah licik kok dari lahir #dichidoriSasuke wkwkwk ㈳8

.980 : makasih pujannyaa~ author seneng kalo kamu suka ceritanyaaeheheh iya ini sequelnyaa.. Maaf lama yah ㈳4 semoga sukaa~

**Diah cherry : **ahahah thanks ya nee-chan udah bela-belain gadang buat baca chapt kemaren ㈵6 ini akhirnya sequelnya jadi, padahal janjinya dua minggu yg lalu ㈳4㈳4 biasalah nee-chan, kesibukan menyebalkan sampe ga sempet terus nulis.. Maaf nih SasuSakunya di belakang, dikit pula.. Tapi semoga nee-chan sukaa ㈵6㈵6 makasih ya supportnya selama ini nee-chaann ㈴5㈴5㈹1㈹1㈵6㈵6㈵6㈵6

**Sasusaku : **iyaaa ~ makasih untuk pujiannya yaaa ㈵6㈵6㈵6 iya Sasuke emang jagonya bikin Sakura klepek2 dengan caranya sendiri.. Wkwkwk ㈳4 iyaaaf chap kmaren ada kesalahn di komputer, tapi udah direvisi kok sama author dan dijadiin normal lagi.. ㈳4

**zaraachan : **wah author bahagia banget klo kamu suka chapter kmaren ㈹1 ini udah ada bonus chapternya yaa walau lama banget.. Wkwk semoga suka ;D

**Mustika447 :** iya chapt kmaren emang lama banget upnya, dan sequel yg ini lebih lama lagi ㈳4㈳4 but thanks buat pujiannya yaa~ author seneng banget eheheh makasih juga udah nungguin sequelnyaa.. Maaf klo mengecewakan, semoga suka ㈳8 makasih lagi udah ngedukung author selama ini ㈹1

**keyko keinarra minami : **wah makasih pujiannyaa ㈳8㈳8 author juga seneng banget ngliat perjuangan Sasu dan Naru.. Seneng kalo kamu suka sama cerita ini ㈹1 iya maafin author buat kesalahan yg ada.. Author akan mencoba memperbaikinya di kesempatan selanjutnya.. Makasih yah untuk dukungannya buat author ㈵6

**Murni kagome : **eheheh iya, makasih udah mau nungguin fictnya sampe kelar.. Semoga bisa menghibur kamu yaah ㈹1㈹1

**Guest : **iya emang sngaja biar aea perjuangan dari Sasu dan Naru untuk ngedapetin pujaan hati masing2 ㈳8

**cocoa2795 : **huaaah author yang harusnya berterima kasih karena udah mau baca fict gaje bikinan author ini ㈵6 author seneng banget kamu bisa terhibur dengan certa ini, bahkan kamu merhatiin setiap detailnya.. Author terharu bangettt :') makasih banet udah mau baca dan mengapresiasi karya author ㈹1 makasih untuk pujiannya dan masukannya, berarti banget buat author ㈵6㈵6㈵6 thanks yaaa #nangisseneng

**Basith maulana fvc : **author seneng kamu suka dan puas sama chapt kemaren.. Ahahah terima kasih buat dukungan semangat mudanya buat authorr eheheh ini udah ada lanjutannyaa maaf kalo butuh eaktu lama :') semiga suka yaaa ㈴5

**Guest : **iyaaa makasih buat pujianns yaa ㈴5㈴5㈴5 author emang sengaja bikin, soalnya author juga suka banget sama cerita asli Naruto ahahah

**arintaharu : **huaaaah makasib yah udah senpetin baca fict gaje dan abal ini ㈵6㈵6㈵6㈵6 author seneng banget kamu mengapresiasi karya author, benar2 terharu deh :') #nangisbahagia makasib banget untuk pujiannyaaa author seneng kalo kamu suka fictnyaa ㈴5㈴5 author memang berusaha mengatur ceritanya supaya apik, walau masih banyak kekurangannya.. Ehehe makasih juga yah untuk masukannya~ sangat berarti untuk author ㈵6

**fira : **wow author bahagia banget kalo kamu suka sama fict aneh ini #sedotigus ;D makasih yah unyk pujiannya.. ㈴5㈴5 sangat berarti buat author.. Jadi terharu :')

**kamvang : **huaaah makasih utk capan selamatnya ㈹1㈵6 iya author seneng banget klo kamu suka sama fictnya~ makasih banget buat apresiasinya.m sejujurnya authoe emang bingung dwaktu bikin gimana cara naru ngerebut saku dari ootsuki.. Jadinys cuma kepikiran itu doang ㈳4 but makasih untuk masukannyaa sangat berarti utk author ㈵6 makasih juga buat dukungannyaa kecup basah balik buat kamuu ㈵6㈵6㈵6㈵6㈵6㈵6

**Guest : **makasih untuk pujiannya yaa~ semoga suka ㈴5

**Rara-chan : **makasih yaah buat pujiannyaa ㈵6㈵6㈵6 makasih udah ngedukung author gaje selama ini ㈹1㈹1㈹1 author seneng dan terharu banget :'D

**Guest : **ciuman sama itachi bukan di bibir, tapi di pipi.. Ehehe makanya bisa dibilang utk ciuman bibir, Sasuke yg udah ngambil duluan dari Sakura ㈳4 maaf author emang ga ngejelasin di fictnya ㈻1㈻1

**So, cukup segitu balasan dari author yaaa**

**Authorskali lagi mau minta maaf karena baru bisa ngadain sequel sekarang ㈳4㈳4 juga maaf kalo sequel ini terlalu klise.. Author benar2 berharap readers semua bisa terhibur dengan kehadiran sequel ini. :'D**

**Terima kasih untuk segala dukungan minna-san sekalian terhadap author yang sableng ini.. Author sangat berterima kasih banyak yang mau baca, follow, fave dan ngeriview fict yang ga normal ini.. Makasihbanget minna-san, author benar-benar bahagia :D ㈹1㈹1㈵6㈴5**

**Silakan kasih kritik, saran, flame, pesan , dan segala macam buat author.. Author akan balas di pm nanti ㈵6㈵6㈵6 thanks semuanyaaa love youuu ㈴5㈴5㈴5㈴5㈴5**

* * *

**Bandung, 14 Agustus 2017**

**With full of love,**

**Sakura's Lover a.k.a GloomySadlyAuthor**


End file.
